One Night
by xtr75
Summary: ...was all it took to change Charlie's life and now she can't get the memories of that one night spent with a beautiful woman out of her head. When the woman walks back into her life six months later, she's elated...there's just one problem...
1. Chapter 1

Charlie opens sleepy eyes, her body still buzzing in all the right places after spending most of the night having sex with a gorgeous woman, a woman who was now trying to sneak out the hotel room door. "In a hurry?"

The woman jumps, turning around with a sheepish expression. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

Charlie throws the covers back, enjoying the way the woman's eyes followed her naked body as she walked toward her. "We don't need to check out for a few more hours yet."

"I have a wedding to get to," she murmurs, unable to look away.

Charlie stops inches from her. "Stay a little longer," Charlie whispers into her ear, her lips following a trail along her jaw line to her lips. Charlie deepens the kiss, her hands cupping her breasts, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the woman as Charlie's thumbs play with her hardening nipples through her bra and top.

"I can't." She pulls away, her face etched with regret as she opens the door. She glances over her shoulder at Charlie. "I had a wonderful time, but this was only ever meant to be one night." She closes the door behind her.

Resting her head against the door, Charlie lets out a soft moan of disappointment, suspecting that this was one night of passion she was going to regret if the loss she was already feeling was anything to go by.

* * *

><p><strong>SIX MONTHS LATER...<strong>

Waiting in the diner for her cousin to arrive, Charlie's mind drifts back to that night six months ago, smiling as the memories once again played through her mind; the way those soulful brown eyes drew her in, the way a simple caress set her afire, the way her body cried out for more, the way...Charlie shakes her head, hoping no one noticed her blush. Taking a sip of her coffee, she sighs as the memories linger. It had only been one night, but she hadn't been able to forget a single moment of it and trying to recapture the magic of that night had led to one failed relationship after another, if you could even call them relationships. At best, most were one-night stands that lasted an extra night or two and only one woman had been able to hold onto her for more than a few weeks before Charlie had found a way to sabotage it. If she was honest with herself, she had lost interest with Kelly after the first week and had only been going through the motions until she'd basically forced Kelly to end it. She rubs her cheek, still imagining she could feel the sting of Kelly's palm there. She had totally deserved Kelly's scorn and anger after the way she had treated her. It wasn't Kelly's fault that she had wanted more but Charlie just never felt any real connection to Kelly or to any of the other women and while the sex was great, even fantastic sometimes, that's all it was to her these days, sex and she really couldn't offer anything more than that, except maybe a passing fondness for them, which didn't really seem fair to them. With the way things were these days, there were times when she almost regretted that night all those months ago, but then she'd picture those gorgeous brown eyes and the memory of how they held her as none before ever had came back and she was grateful that she had experienced such a night.

"I really do have to stop thinking about her," Charlie mutters to herself just as her cousin Georgie enters the diner. It still amazed her sometimes that after her cousin's misspent youth, that she had ended up in uniform and not in jail.

Walking with a slight limp, Georgie heads straight over to her. "Hey Chuck," she greets her with a grin, knowing how much Charlie hated that name. Taking Charlie's coffee from her hands, she gulps the rest down. "Sorry," she grins sheepishly. "I was up all night with Jay and didn't get much sleep so I really needed that."

"How is he?"

"It was just a stomach bug, he's much better this morning."

"Give him my love."

"Will do. So, what time does his majesty arrive today?"

"Around the time we're due at work and don't call him that."

"That was your promotion Charlie, not some snot nosed rich kid who had daddy get it for him."

"Keep your voice down," Charlie warns her. "Georgie, I doubt they would have put him in charge of a station unless he had earned it."

"Well I heard differently. I've done a bit checking with some old mates in the city. Word is the guy's an idiot, barely scraped through the academy, but he looks good in a uniform, he's young, his wife is supposed to be gorgeous, so basically he's the new face of the police and we'll probably be seeing him on recruitment posters and ads."

Charlie sighs, growing tired of the way her cousin had been going on about the new Sergeant since they'd first received word of his appointment. "I know you have a low opinion of people with money Georgie, but you don't know this guy and he's our boss so you need to be careful about what you say."

Georgie sits back in her chair. "God, what's got your tits in a twist?"

"Nothing."

"You've been bitchy for months Charlie." She smirks suddenly, "Ever since that night."

"Don't start Georgie."

"Was she really that good?"

"I am not talking to you about this again."

"Come on Charlie, you went to the city to meet up with your girlfriend only to find her in bed with someone else."

"Three someone elses," she mutters. "Two of them male."

"And to ease your bruised heart, you go to a nightclub to get smashed, only to meet up with a gorgeous woman and have a night of amazing sex that has left you pining for more."

"You don't have to take so much enjoyment out of it."

"Charlie, you could have any woman you wanted, shit, you always did, but you're so hung up on some chick you knew for a night and it's fucking you up."

"It is not."

"We both know it is. Charlie, other than her first name, you know nothing about this woman so get over her and find someone who is actually available."

"This is Summer Bay Georgie, lesbians don't exactly grow on trees around here."

"Seriously Charlie, you need to find someone and I don't mean those women who are only passing through town."

"It's easy for you to say that, you've already found someone."

"And that's something I never expected but if a screw up like me can find love, then there's hope for you."

"Gee, thanks," she says sarcastically.

Georgie gets to her feet, "I 'spose we'd best get to work to await his highness' arrival."

"I told you not to call him that."

"You said don't call him majesty, so I didn't."

"Georgie," she says in exasperation. "Cousin or not, sometimes you annoy the hell out of me."

"I try," she says cheekily. "What's the Rubster been up to lately, I haven't seen her about?"

Charlie shrugs, "I'm only her sister, not her keeper."

"I thought you two talked about everything."

"We did, until she got her first boyfriend a few weeks back."

"Ah, well that explains it then, she probably thinks you don't know a thing about boys."

"Just because I've never been with a guy, it doesn't mean I couldn't give her advice or talk to her about boys."

"Maybe it's your own disastrous love life that's putting her off from talking to you about it then."

Before Charlie could reply, she's nearly knocked off her feet when she bumps into someone. "Sorry."

"That's ok Charlie," Brax says, smirking as he holds onto her waist.

"Lose the hands Brax before Leah looks over and sees her husband about to have his balls rammed up to his throat."

He raises his hands up and steps back. "I was just trying to catch you from falling."

"No, you were just trying to paw me."

"Whatever. Be seeing you ladies," he brushes past them.

"I don't know what the hell Leah was thinking when she married him. He's a self-centred, manipulative prick, not to mention morally corrupt and sleazy."

"Just lay off it Charlie."

"I know you feel some loyalty to Brax but he really is no good."

"I don't have any loyalty to Brax," she snaps.

"What's going on between you two, you and the Braxtons used to be inseparable."

"That was in the past Charlie. Heath's in jail now and Brax and I don't really have anything in common these days and I thought you'd be happy that I was keeping my distance, since that's what you've always wanted."

Sensing her cousin's darkening mood, Charlie lets the matter drop.

* * *

><p>Angelo finishes with the final screw and steps back, staring at the plaque on his office door with a sense of pride - Sgt. Angelo Rosetta.<p>

"Uh oh," Georgie mutters as they walk into the station. "Looks like Poster Boy is already here."

"Georgie!" Charlie hisses in annoyance.

"Ah, you must be Snr Constable Buckton and Constable Watson. Now that we're all here, let me first say how honoured I am to be here."

Joining the others, Charlie studies the new Sergeant as he gives his speech, noting his confidence and the way he was immaculately dressed with not even a hair out of place. Georgie was right, he was exactly the sort of person they'd use to promote the Police Force.

"Strike a pose," Georgie says quietly.

Not hearing her remark, Angelo frowns at the snickering that accompanied it, before continuing on. "I have every confidence that this station will continue with its fine work."

"Can't say we feel the same confidence about you," whispers Georgie, earning a few more snickers.

"As this is my first day in town, I'd like to invite you all to join me for drinks this evening so we can get to know each other better, my shout."

His eyes land on the young woman whose audible groan could be heard through the soft applause, the suspicions the previous Sergeant had noted about Watson still worrying him. "That's all," he dismisses them.

"What a pompous jerk," Georgie mutters as she follows Charlie out to the squad car.

Charlie sighs, having a feeling this could be a very long day.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I'm here," Georgie complains as they walk into the club that evening. "It wasn't exactly an order."<p>

"No, but when your boss suggests drinks, you don't really say no."

"Why not?"

"You just don't."

"Well he better not be late, because I want to get home."

"Look Georgie, it's his first day, why don't you just ease up."

"Because I have better things to do."

Charlie looks around the room, noticing most of their colleagues were already there but still no sign of the Sergeant. She gasps as her eyes are drawn to the woman who had just entered. "Oh my god," she grips her cousin's arm. "That's her Georgie."

"Her who?"

"Her," is all she says, her eyes completely captivated by the vision before her.

Georgie follows Charlie's line of sight, "Wow, she is gorgeous."

"Yeah she is," she says dreamily.  
>"Uh oh," Georgie murmurs when the woman is joined by Angelo. "This can't be good."<p>

Too caught up at seeing her again, Charlie's oblivious to Angelo's presence, even when he puts his arm around the woman and faces them. "Everyone," Angelo calls out. "I'm glad you all could make it and I'd like to take this opportunity to introduce you to my lovely wife, Joey."

"Congratulations Charlie," Georgie slaps her on the back. "The woman you've spent months pining over is back in your life, along with her husband."

"Huh?"

"Charlie, she's his wife."

"Huh?"

She rolls her eyes at her cousin's dazed look. "Charlie," she says, enunciating each word slowly, "She's married, to our boss."

Realisation finally dawns on Charlie, her eyes widening in shock. "Oh fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice one Charlie," Georgie mutters through clenched teeth. "She forgot something important, that's all," Georgie explains to those who had turned to stare at them after Charlie's rather loud outburst, before grabbing Charlie's arm and dragging her away.

Having heard the outburst, Joey glances over in their direction, noting the two women walking away. Shrugging off the feeling of familiarity which had suddenly washed over her, she returns her attention to her husband and the officers he was introducing her to.

"I guess now we know her last name is Rosetta," Georgie says when they'd reached the corner of the room. "Now please tell me she wasn't married when you did the deed."

"She wasn't, at least she never said she was and I didn't see a wedding ring." She rubs her brow, "Damn, when she was leaving, she said she had a wedding to go to, I guess it could have been hers."

"Man and I thought my mother was bad but not even she screwed some total stranger the night before her wedding," Georgie thinks to herself before focussing on her cousin. "Charlie, I have never seen you like this over a woman, especially one you only knew for a night."

"I don't know what it is about her Georgie, there was just this instant connection from the moment our eyes met." She smiles wryly, "After I spilled my drink all over her, we spent the next couple of hours just talking about nothing, just enjoying each other's company and I knew the entire time I was with her that we would spend the night together." She sighs, leaning her shoulder against the wall. "That night, I felt something I've never felt before or since, it was like she reached inside me and touched a part of me I never knew existed and I haven't been able to forget her, no matter how hard I've tried."

Georgie rolls her eyes at her cousin's luck at finally falling for someone who was not only unobtainable but someone who could ruin her career. "Well she's married to the new Sergeant so you need to forget her."

"I know. Oh god," she groans. "Could things get any worse."  
>Georgie glances over her shoulder. "Well right now, Mr and Mrs Rosetta are walking toward us, so I think that might count as getting worse."<p>

Joey stares at the woman's back as they approach, that feeling of familiarity rolling over her again.

"Const. Watson, Snr Const. Buckton, I'd like for you to meet my wife."

Charlie grimaces before turning slowly. Only years of keeping a polite expression on her face at all times with her father's business associates prevents Joey from reacting as she finds herself drawn into the blue eyes that had haunted her since that night. Despite outward appearances, her insides were churning in shock. Gathering her wits, she thrusts her hand out to Charlie who looked like she was about ready to bolt, "Nice to meet you."

Charlie reluctantly takes her hand, Joey's touch like fire against her palm. When they held hands a little longer than appropriate, Georgie holds her own hand out, forcing Joey to release Charlie's. "I'm Georgie and my silent cousin here is Charlie."

"You're cousins?" Joey asks, trying to concentrate on Georgie and not her cousin.

"You seem so surprised by that."

"I'm sorry, that sounded quite rude the way I said that."

"It's ok, it's actually quite a common response." She grins cheekily, "No one ever believes that someone as good looking as me could have such a dog as a cousin."

Joey smiles, appreciating her attempts to ease the tension that all but Angelo seemed to be feeling.

Georgie taps Charlie's leg with her foot, trying to get her attention. "So, what do you think of Summer Bay," Charlie asks lamely.

"It's very beautiful."

Georgie nearly groans out loud at the way Joey was staring at Charlie when she said that.

"Honey, these two are locals, born and bred, so I'm sure they wouldn't mind showing you around."

All three women look horrified at Angelo's suggestion.

"Oh, um," Joey stammers briefly, searching for something to say. "Um, I didn't think officers were posted back to their home town."

"I was transferred back here on compassionate grounds to look after my sister when our parents were killed in a car crash," Charlie explains.

"And I came back to keep her out of trouble," jokes Georgie. Charlie snorts at that. "Oh thank god," Georgie mutters to herself when she sees her girlfriend heading in their direction.

Welcoming the interruption, Charlie watches on a little enviously as Martha greets her partner with a lingering kiss before depositing their son into her arms. "I'm sorry Georgie but granddad called to say he couldn't do his shift here tonight and I couldn't get anyone else at such short notice or a babysitter."

"That's ok, I love spending time with my little man," she says, hugging her son close. "But you should have called Martha, I would have come straight home to babysit him."

"Your boss invited you to drinks." Martha looks at Angelo and back at her girlfriend. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh right, Martha, this is my boss and his wife."

Rolling her eyes at the introduction, Martha introduces herself properly.

"And who is this little guy?" Joey asks, tapping him gently on the nose.

"This is our son, Jackson," Georgie says proudly. "Jay for short."

"He's a cutie," Joey says. "How old is he?"

"He's two and a half."

Angelo stares at them, "I wasn't aware you had a son."

"Well I do."

He frowns at her snappish response. "It's just that your file didn't mention you'd had a baby."

"I bet the file doesn't say a lot of things."

Seeing the anger growing in her girlfriend's eyes, Martha interrupts again. "Jay should be right for an hour or so, but could you please take him home after that?"

Georgie nods, grateful for the exit plan.

"Can we finish the story mama?"

"Of course we can little man," Georgie tells him.

"I've got to get behind the bar." Martha brushes her lips over Georgie's and kisses Jay's forehead. "Behave," she says, before telling her son to do the same.

"She seems nice," Angelo says.

"For a lesbian, you mean?"

"What!" Angelo stares at Georgie, "That's not what I meant."

Georgie shrugs. "If you don't mind, I'm going to find a nice quiet spot to keep my son company." She leaves without waiting for a reply.

Angelo looks at Charlie. "I really didn't mean anything."

"Jay is Martha's son and Georgie is just a little touchy about her family."

"I really don't have a problem with her being gay and I was just surprised to find out she had a child, that's all."

"Georgie is right about one thing," she glances at Joey. "Our files don't tell us everything about a person. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to help Georgie with her son."

Angelo turns to his wife. "Well that went well."

Joey smiles at him, squeezing his hand. "It's just going to take some time to learn about everyone Angelo."

"What do you think of them?"

"They seemed nice," she says noncommittally.

"I think I'm going to have to keep an eye on those two, but otherwise, I think this is going to be a good station.

"Why do you need to keep an eye on them?"

"Oh, well it's mostly Watson as her file is not very flattering but I'm a little worried about Buckton too because she was up for the Sergeant's position so there may be a little jealousy." Angelo steps into her, circling his arms around her waist. "I'm glad you're here tonight."

* * *

><p>Charlie sighs as she slumps into a seat next to her cousin, watching as Joey and Angelo kiss. "Great, rub my face in it."<p>

"No one is forcing you to look."

Charlie shakes her head. "God, do you have to be so damn touchy all the time."

"Maybe if you'd grown up with everyone judging you, you'd be touchy too."

"Rosetta didn't mean anything Georgie," she says, trying to ease the mood.

"I just don't like the guy."

"You don't even know him."

Georgie shrugs, "Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Here guys, it looks like you could use these drinks," Martha says, setting the drinks on the table.

"Thanks hon."

"Yeah, thanks Martha," Charlie says distractedly. "I'll be back in a minute."

"What's her problem?"

Georgie glances over at her cousin's retreating figure and then over to the now single Angelo and then back at Charlie who had just closed the toilet door behind her. "Her problem is that she's about to make a total fool of herself."

"Oh?"

She smiles up at Martha. "I'll fill you in later."

"I look forward to it. Georgie, I noticed you limping a little more, you need to take it easy."

"It's just the cold Martha, I'm fine."

"You always say that."

"Because I'm always fine."

"Just take it easy," she reminds her again, before ruffling her son's hair. "I don't think Jay is going to last the hour, so I'm thinking in about half an hour, Jay is going to need to go home."

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same."

"I know you don't want to be here Georgie, but please, try to at least last the half hour without telling your boss what you really think of him."

Georgie grins, "I think I can manage."

Martha shakes her head in affection. "I'm going to be late home, so don't wait up for me." She leans down, taking a few moments to kiss her goodbye. "Just in case we don't get a chance before you leave. I love you."

"I love you to."

"I love you too mummy," Jay pipes in. Chuckling, Martha ruffles his hair again.

"I love you too Jay."

Georgie rests her chin on her son's head as she watches her girlfriend walk away. "It's just the two of us little man."

* * *

><p>Splashing water on her face, Joey tries to compose herself as she dries off. Taking a deep breath, she turns to leave as the door opens and she once again finds herself drawn into those blue eyes. Time stands still for both women, before six months of longing takes over and Charlie has Joey in her arms, crushing her lips against hers. She groans when she feels Joey responding to the kiss.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Losing herself completely at having Joey once again in her arms, Charlie pulls her closer as their lips work hungrily against each others, neither woman concerned that at any minute, they could be discovered. Charlie groans again as her tongue continues to dance with Joey's, her hands running along her back, moving lower. Feeling Charlie's hands cup her buttocks finally brings Joey to her senses. Pushing her away, she stares at her breathlessly. "Charlie, we can't do this, I'm married."

"I'm sorry," Charlie steps back from her, no longer trusting herself. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok, I guess we both got caught up in the moment." She shrugs helplessly, "I never expected to see you again."

"Neither did I, though I had hoped."

Joey looks away, hating to see that hope in Charlie's eyes. "I think it's best we just forget that night and tonight ever happened."

"Just like that," a little bit of anger creeping into her voice.

"Charlie, I told you that morning that it was only ever meant to be one night and considering I'm now married to your boss, nothing can ever happen between us so yeah, I think it's best if we forget it."

Charlie sighs, trying to ignore the sudden pain in her heart she was feeling. "I've had my share of one-nighters, but with you," she shrugs. "Maybe it's just because you're here now," she lies, not wanting Joey to know how much she had been affected by that night.

"If I had known you lived here, I'd have warned you I was coming."

"Yeah, I guess this is what happens when you talk to someone and avoid personal details, like a last name or where you live." She stares pointedly at her. "Or like you not mentioning you were getting married, I'm assuming it was your wedding you were sneaking off to." Joey nods. "So what," she feels her anger building again, "I was just one last fuck before you took the plunge into marriage or was I just an experiment, you know, make sure you didn't fancy something other than dick before committing to it?"

Wincing slightly at her words, she shakes her head. "No Charlie, you weren't an experiment."

"Then why did you sleep with me Joey when you were marrying a man?"

"I'm bisexual Charlie and when I went out that night, I really didn't know if I was going to spend it with someone or not."

"But you decided to fuck some woman you picked up in a bar anyway?"

"Isn't that what you do?" she answers back. "It may seem weird to you Charlie, but Angelo and I both agreed we could spend our last night before marriage any way we wanted to."

"So I'm the just the poor bitch who happened to be there when you felt the urge," she mutters.

"It wasn't like that Charlie."

"Then how was it?" she demands, her voice rising.

"Charlie, we could go round and round in circles with this, but it was a one night stand, that's all it ever was and ever will be."

Charlie leans back, deflated. "Does your husband know you fucked some woman that night?"

"Yes but I never mentioned a name, neither did he."

"God, you have one screwed up marriage."

"We weren't married at the time Charlie and we both fully intend to honour our vows."

"Do you regret that night?" Charlie asks suddenly.

"Charlie, it's in the past," she avoids answering. "Let's just leave it there."

Charlie shakes her head in disappointment. "This isn't going to be easy Joey, you're married to my boss and we're not going to be able to avoid each other, not in a place this size."

"I realise that, but we really don't have much choice in the matter."

"So we just forget it ever happened, hope he never finds out I'm the woman you were with that night and carrying on like we never spent an amazing night having sex."

Joey tries to quickly forget the memory that flashed into her mind just then of that night. "We could bring it all out in the open but I think that despite our agreement, Angelo may find it as awkward as you if he did find out about us."

"This is a mess." Joey nods in agreement. Charlie gazes into her eyes. "If you weren't married, would we have a chance?"

"Why ask that Charlie, when I am married and we have no chance to be together."

"Is this a private conversation or can anyone join in?" Both women jump at Georgie's interruption, neither having heard her enter. Georgie glares at Joey, "Don't you have a husband to run along to?"

Joey blushes, feeling guilty at the reproachful look Charlie's cousin was giving her. "Just forget it ever happened Charlie," Joey says, before rushing from the room.

"Good advice, I hope she takes it herself."

"Just drop it Georgie."

"No I won't drop it," she snaps, standing with her hands on her hips. "Jesus Charlie, what part of she's married, you need to forget her did you not understand."

"I just came in here to talk to her and when I saw her there, I just," she shrugs helplessly.

"You just decided to stick your tongue down her throat and hope for the best."

"Don't say it like that."

"Charlie, you are playing with fire."

"I know that."

"I don't think you do. She's not just married Charlie, she's married to your boss and if it ever got out that you made the moves on his wife, you can just about kiss goodbye any chance you had of getting a station of your own."

"If I was a guy, it wouldn't be held against me," she says petulantly.

"Well you're not a guy, you're a woman and a lesbian, two things to hold against you in the boys club that we're in."

"It's not fair Georgie."

"Welcome to my world Charlie," she mutters.

"I really have fucked up Georgie."

"Yeah you have, big time and to avoid doing it again, you need to stay the hell away from her."

"We both know that's impossible in this town."

"Well you need to try, at least until you can be near her without ramming your tongue down her throat."

"She kissed me back Georgie."

Georgie rubs her temples, wishing she had stayed home. "Charlie, don't read anything into that, because from what I heard, she wants you to forget and that's exactly what you both need to do."

"I just wish it was going to be as simple as saying it."

Georgie moves over to her, draping her arm across her shoulders. "Come on, I'm taking Jay home and I think it's best if you leave with me."

"Where is Jay?"

"I left him at the bar with a couple of drunks, where do you think."

"I suppose you'll be telling Martha."

"I'm going to have to tell her something when she comes home and finds me laughing so hard at your misfortune."

Charlie glares at her. "I never would have spent the night with her if I'd known she was engaged."

"Really?" she asks sceptically.

Charlie hangs her head, "Hell, I don't know anymore."

"Charlie, are you going to be able to work with him knowing that he has the woman you want?"

"Of course I can."

"Well, look at the bright side," Georgie says cheerfully, "After meeting Rosetta, I think he's an even bigger fuckwit than I first thought, so chances are, he won't be here for long and neither will his wife."

Despite herself, Charlie finds herself chuckling. "Georgie, one day you really are going to have to learn to respect your superior officers."

"Maybe if we ever get one who deserves it, I will."

* * *

><p>Unable to sleep, Joey had spent the last hour staring out the window, wondering how she could have ended up in the same place as the woman she had struggled to forget was. Shaking her head, she glances over at her sleeping husband, feeling guilty for feigning a headache to avoid sex, but her encounter with Charlie had been too fresh in her mind, as was the way she had responded so readily to Charlie's kiss. "I'm married," she reminds herself, knowing she would always honour her vows but also knowing that after tonight, the promise she made six months ago was going to be so much harder to keep. "Why did you have to be here Charlie," she murmurs, running her finger along her lips, imagining she could still feel Charlie's lips there.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Having spent a restless night hoping she wouldn't have to face Joey again today, Charlie throws back the covers, forcing herself to get out of bed.

"God Charlie, you look a wreck," Ruby remarks as Charlie makes her way into the kitchen.

"Nothing a strong coffee won't fix," she says, putting an extra teaspoon of coffee in her mug. "I haven't seen you around much lately."

"Yeah well, with school and all, I've been busy."

Charlie glances over at her, feeling a distance that never used to be there. "Ruby, why don't you invite your boyfriend over for tea."

"His name is Geoff, Charlie."

"Well why don't you ask Geoff over then."

"I'm not seeing Geoff anymore."

"Since when?"

"Since I caught him and April going at it like bunnies three days ago."

Charlie takes a sip of her coffee, wincing at the strength. "Ruby, you know you can talk to me about anything, even boys."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why don't you?"

Ruby turns to look at her. "Charlie, I think it's great that you took on my guardianship after mum and dad died, but you're my sister, not my mother and sometimes it's hard to know how to talk to you."

"Talk to me as a sister."

"It's not always so easy."

"Well, I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks Charlie." She grabs her backpack, "I've got to get to school." She rushes out before Charlie could ask any more questions.

"It's still an hour before school," Charlie mutters to the empty room. After wincing on another sip of coffee, she tips the rest down the sink, deciding that drinking tar was no answer to her problems. "Great, now I have to pick up Georgie and go to work."

* * *

><p>Following the smell of burnt food, Angelo finds his wife at the stove. Smiling, he moves behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Good morning Mrs Rosetta."<p>

"Morning. I hope you like burnt bacon for breakfast," she holds up a well-charred piece.

"Looks yummy." He nibbles on her neck.

"Me or the bacon."

"You." He kisses her neck again. "I heard you get up last night, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just had a bit of trouble sleeping, new place and all."

"I think you'll love it here Joey."

"From what I've seen of it, it looks like a really nice place."

"It is," he assures her. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"I'm going to call dad and then have a look around Summer Bay."

Picking up the note of concern in her voice at the mention of her father, he holds her closer. "Joey, I know you're worried about being away from your father, but he's the one who encouraged us to move away."

"I just hate not being there for him."

"Your father doesn't want us putting our lives on hold just because he's sick."

"I'll never forgive myself if I'm not there when the time comes."

"If your father's health deteriorates, your mother will call."

"Step-mother." She shakes her head. "I still can't believe he married her."

"May is a very beautiful woman."

"She's only a couple of years older than me and she's your ex-girlfriend."

"Ok, so it's a little weird having my ex as my mother-in-law, but your father really seems to care for her."

"A little weird?"

"Ok, so it's a lot weird but it's you I love Joey," he turns her in his arms. "It's always been you." He kisses her to show her how much he loves her. He steps back, "I wish I didn't have to go to work."

"It's your second day Angelo, a no show wouldn't be a good look, even for the boss."

"I thought there were advantages to being the boss," he grins.

"Only in theory."

"Well then, as much as I enjoy burnt bacon, I think I'll grab something at that diner on the way." He kisses her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Joey picks up the fry pan, tossing it, along with the contents straight into the bin. "Guess I might actually have to learn to cook."

* * *

><p>"Hey Charlie," Martha greets her when she arrives to pick her cousin up. "Georgie's just finishing with Jay's brekkie."<p>

Charlie waves to Jay at the table. "Aunty Chuck," he yells out, waving his toast back at her.

"Aunty Chuck?" Charlie repeats to Martha.

"We have tried to explain that you're his mama's cousin, not her sister, but he's a little too young to understand yet, so for the moment, you're Aunty Chuck."

"I guess I can blame Georgie for the Chuck." She leans downs, kissing his cheek. "Aunty isn't so bad." She frowns at Georgie who had started to chuckle. "What now?"

In answer, Georgie points. Glancing down, Charlie groans at the vegemite stain on her shirt. "That's why I don't sit too close when I feed him, especially when I'm in uniform," Georgie says, still chuckling.

"You can borrow one of Georgie's shirts," suggests Martha, who was trying not to laugh at Charlie's resigned look.

"I have a spare at work, I'll change there."

"So Charlie, how are you today?"

Noticing Martha's lips twitching, Charlie rolls her eyes. "I can just imagine what Georgie told you about last night."

"She does have a way with words."

"Especially when it's at my expense."

"Come on Charlie," Georgie grins at her. "You have to admit, that it is rather funny."

"I don't think it's particularly funny finding out that I had slept with my boss's wife."

"They weren't married at the time and the more I thought about it last night, the more it did seem kind of funny, especially as it happened to you and not me." Charlie glares at her.

"Charlie, having this woman here may be a good thing," Martha says before the cousins got into things again.

"How do you figure that?"

"You've spent months pining over what was essentially a fantasy because you never really believed you'd see her again, but now that she's here and in the flesh."

"And taken," Charlie mutters sadly.

"Yeah, but knowing that you can't have her, it means that you can finally put the fantasy to rest and move on."

"I hope so," she says, not really believing it. "Are you ready to go Georgie?"

"Just a tick." She cleans up Jay's face of vegemite, kissing his forehead and then pulling Martha into a kiss that leaves them both slightly breathless.

"You just had to do that, didn't you," Charlie mutters as Georgie joins her at the door.

"I always kiss Martha goodbye," she says innocently.

"Not like that you don't."

"Whatever. I'm driving."

"You are not getting behind the wheel of my car."

"I'm a better driver than you Charlie."

"That's debatable and you have this problem with the speed limit."

"What problem?"

"You tend to be on the wrong side of it." She jumps behind the wheel. "I hope you're not going to give Rosetta a hard time today."

"I'll be on my best behaviour."

Charlie shakes her head. "That's what I'm afraid of," she mutters softly.

* * *

><p>Charlie's hopes of a quiet day are short lived when they arrive at the station to find Angelo waiting for them. "Const. Watson, I'd like to see you in my office."<p>

Charlie looks at Georgie, who shrugs. "Hey, not even I can piss someone off without even being here." She walks toward the office, "At least I don't think so."

* * *

><p>Charlie winces at the sound of Georgie's voice coming from Angelo's office.<p>

"You can't do that!"

"You're hardly in the best physical condition Constable, which is why you'll man the front counter until I am satisfied that you are physically capable of performing your duties."

"It has never been a problem," until you, she adds silently.

Angelo sits back in his chair, "Do you really believe your disability doesn't affect your work?"

"I don't see it as a disability and neither does the department or I would never have been cleared to return to duty in the first place."

"Really?" he says in a doubtful tone. "You reinjured yourself just recently because you fell while trying to apprehend a suspect."

"I slipped on a wet rock," she says through gritted teeth. "It could have happened to anyone."

"So it had nothing to do with your limp?"

"Nothing at all."

"Well I'm not convinced and until I'm satisfied your disability doesn't affect the performance of your duties, you are confined to desk duty."

'You can't just come in here, tell me I'm not up to my job and assign me to desk duty when my doctor has cleared me for full duties."

"I'm the senior officer here, Constable and it's my job to assign the duties for my officers in the way that I think is best for this station." Georgie squeezes her fists shut tightly. "Do you have something to say Constable?"

Wishing she could tell him what she really wanted to say, she merely shakes her head and storms from his office, heading for the locker room.

Angelo sits back, admitting to himself that he was being a little harsh on Watson, but Sergeant Harris' concerns about her were weighing heavily on him. He looks again at the pages that Harris had left for him, detailing his suspicions about Watson's association with criminal elements. "I won't have corrupt officers in my station and I'll get rid of you any way I can."

* * *

><p>"Georgie, what's wrong?" Charlie asks after following her into the locker room.<p>

"He's basically grounded me."  
>"He's what?"<p>

"He's put me on fucking desk duty because he thinks I can't do my job." She slams her locker door closed.

"Georgie, calm down and tell me what happened."

"According to him, I'm some gimp who isn't up to doing my job." She sits on the bench, her head in her hands. "I worked hard to get back Charlie and he swans in and tells me I can't do my job."

"He just doesn't know you and maybe it wouldn't hurt for you to take it easy for a day or two."

"Not you too." She pushes Charlie's hand away from her shoulder. "I'm fine ok."

"Georgie, your leg could fall off and you'd still say you were fine." She sits down next to her. "It was a nasty fall you took the other day and your limp has been more noticeable because of it."

Georgie looks her in the eye. "Do you think I can't do my job?"

"I know it doesn't affect your work Georgie, but Rosetta doesn't and that's because he just doesn't know what you're capable of yet."

"Because all he sees is a disabled woman."

Charlie winces, knowing how much her cousin hated that. "Give him a couple of days, then he'll see he's made a mistake."

"The guy has it in for me Charlie."

"Don't be stupid, he's only just gotten here."

"You heard Rosetta last night." She sits up and imitates Angelo from the previous night, "Your file didn't mention you'd had a baby." She shakes her head in annoyance. "We both know I wasn't Harris' favourite person, so God only knows what's actually in the damn file."

"I think you're reading too much into it Georgie."

"You always did think I overreacted with Harris." She stands up and walks over to the door. "I hope you're ready to give Rosetta a chance Charlie, because you'll be stuck with him in a car all day."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, didn't I mention that part," Georgie opens the door. "Since your usual patrol partner has now been grounded, he's selected you as his tour guide for the time being."

Charlie stares at her, horrified at the thought of spending the day with the husband of the woman she wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

The uncomfortable silence since they had gotten in the car was driving Charlie nuts and making her wish even more that she was somewhere else.

"I know your cousin is upset with my decision to put her on desk duty," Angelo breaks the silence.

"Huh?" her thoughts interrupted.

"Your cousin."

"Oh right." She tries to gather her thoughts. "You know, Georgie's limp is usually barely noticeable, it's only because she hurt herself the other day that it looks like it could cause her problems."

"Senior," he pauses. "Do you mind if we dispense with formalities and I call you Charlie?"

"Go ahead."

"Charlie, I'm new here and until I get to know everyone, I have to go with what I can see."

"And because you see a limp, you assume Georgie's not up to the job."

"I'm sure she's quite competent." Charlie winces at his dismissive tone, thankful her cousin was not around. "But physically, I don't believe she is up to the job."

"She just needs a few days to get over the bruising from her fall."

"There's still the pre-existing injury."

"That has never affected her job."

"Truthfully, it's not just her injury I'm concerned about. Sgt Harris noted in her file that he was forced to pair her up with you because no one else could work with her."

"That's not true," Charlie says, her hands tightening on the steering wheel. "She and Jack were one of the best teams." Charlie takes her eyes off the road to glance at him. "I hope you're not basing your view of Georgie solely on her file."

"I'm aware that performance reviews only tell me so much about an officer, but I've seen for myself that she's a difficult person."

"You just don't know her," Charlie says, feeling the need to defend her cousin, despite agreeing with him about her being difficult.

"I've made my decision, Charlie and for the moment, I intend to stick with it." He glances over at her, "There is another reason why I wanted us to pair up."

"Oh?"

"We're going to be working closely together and you're my second in command, I felt we needed to clear the air about things."

"Like what?" Charlie asks, half fearing Joey had told him about them after all.

"I know you put your hand up for the Sergeants position here."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she assures him that she wasn't jealous, if that's what he was worried about.

Angelo studies her, not detecting any insincerity. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you felt some resentment."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed that I missed out but I don't resent you for getting it."

"I'm glad Charlie, I'd hate to have had that between us."

* * *

><p>Sitting at the end of the pier, Joey sighs, swirling her feet absently through the water, wondering at the way things had changed in her life over the past six months. She'd known Angelo all her life and while she was happy, she had just never envisioned being married to him or to anyone really, at least not until her 30s, yet here she was, married at 23 and living in a small town, far away from the extravagant lifestyle she was used to, not that she missed that part of her old life. But she did miss her father and despite his assurances he was happy for her to move away, she hated being away from him when he was sick.<p>

Joey looks out over the water. And then there was Charlie. She knew when she saw her that night six months ago that she should have stayed away, but then Charlie had spilled her drink all over her and one thing had led to another. "And now we're in the same small town," she mutters.

* * *

><p>Catching sight of Joey sitting alone, Charlie takes a moment to watch her, finding her even more beautiful with the sun shining over her. Sighing, she turns away from her and jogs to catch up with Angelo who obviously hadn't noticed his wife. Walking into the diner after him, Charlie's eyes open in surprise. "Irene, I didn't know you were back."<p>

"Just got in last night." She gives Charlie a brief hug. "How's that girlie of mine?"

"Ah," she glances sideways at Angelo who was busy reading the menu board. "Pretty much the same as usual."

Irene glances over at Angelo. "That the new boss?" she asks softly.

Charlie nods, "And he and Georgie haven't really gotten off on the best foot."

Irene smiles wryly. "I love that girl, but she does try one's patience."

Noticing Angelo's attention was back on them, Charlie introduces him to Irene.

"I know that girl of mine can be a handful, but she's a good person and a good cop," Irene tells him.

Frowning, Angelo asks her who she was talking about.

"Georgie of course."

"Georgie lived with Irene for a few years," Charlie says without explaining why. "Irene, could I get a salad sandwich and coffee to go."

"Sure love. Sergeant, what can I get you?"

"I'll have the same, no sugar in the coffee." Angelo watches Irene busy herself with their order. "So your cousin lived with her?"

"Yes," Charlie says, refusing to say more. "I'm going to wait outside." Without waiting for a reply, she strides away from him, wondering how she was going to survive the rest of the day being stuck with him. Glancing down to where she saw Joey earlier, she's disappointed to see that Joey was gone. "That's a good thing Charlie," she tells herself. "You're supposed to be forgetting her, not thinking about how gorgeous she was looking." She closes her eyes, "Stop it, she's married, I can't think about her like that." She repeats it a couple of more times, before heading back inside.

* * *

><p>Martha winces as the cupboard door was slammed shut again.<p>

"Georgie, come here."

"I'm getting tea ready."

"Georgie, that can wait," she says softly. "Please come over here."

Walking over, Georgie sits down next to her on the sofa. Martha moves behind her, her hands on her shoulders as she gently starts to massage her. "You need to relax."

"It's a little hard after the day I had." She sighs, trying to relax against Martha's hands. "I've had to fight hard to get where I am, then this prick comes in and tells me I can't do my job and I'm getting the impression he's just waiting for me to screw up."

"Then don't give him the satisfaction and tomorrow, you go to the doctor and get proof that you're medically fit to perform your duties." She drapes her arms over her shoulders, kissing her cheek. "And if Rosetta still has a problem after that, then he'll answer to me." Georgie smiles at that. "Georgie, Rosetta is new to the job, he's bound to make mistakes."

"May be, but it's starting to feel just like Harris all over again."

"Sgt Harris was a conservative and rigid jerk."

"You forgot to add homophobic jerk." She scoffs, "Though he seemed blind to Charlie's little lesbian flaw."

"That's because he had the hots for her and refused to believe she could be gay."

Georgie peers over her shoulder at Martha. "He's just damn lucky I wasn't around when he accused you of betraying Jack's memory in the worst possible way when we hooked up and that was nothing compared to how he used to talk to me."

"You should have made a report against him."

"My word against a well respected Sergeant's?" She shakes her head. "Even Charlie thought I was imagining most of it. Harris never gave me a chance once he had heard all the stories about me, most of them weren't even true, but he decided I was trouble." She sighs. "Sometimes I wonder why I ever became a cop."

"Because you wanted to change your life around and you love being a cop."

"It hasn't changed people's opinions of me though. I'm still a Watson, one rung below the Braxtons on the scale of bad family reputations. It doesn't help that we grew up together and that I dated Heath who's now in jail for manslaughter."

"You and Heath only dated for a couple of months when you were 16 and most people view Brax differently these days."

"Because he has charm, a successful restaurant and is married to a respectable business woman."

"You have your own charm Georgie, you're in a well-respected career and I like to think you're with a respectable business woman."

"My charm has more prickles than anything," Georgie turns, taking hold of Martha's hands. "But you are definitely a respectable business woman, not to mention patient for putting up with me."

"Well, honey, you are rather difficult at times," Martha breaks into a smile. "You're also a wonderful, kind and loving partner and mother." She leans forward, pressing her lips gently to hers. "I am extremely glad I changed my opinion of you."

"Oh and what was that?"

"That you were a trouble making brat," she says affectionately. "Until I found out differently."

"Well I'm glad that you weren't the stuck up, selfish, self-centred little princess I always thought you were."

Martha leans back, "Did you really see me like that?"

"May be a little but it certainly didn't stop me from having the biggest crush on you in school, even while I was with Heath."

"You never told me that."

"You barely noticed me at school and when I came back to Summer Bay, it was obvious about you and Jack."

"Jack and I hated each other on sight," she smiles wryly, "Well just about."

"Call it a feeling I had about you two."

"Is that why you pushed us together?"

"I thought you'd be good for Jack and despite you being a bitch to him at the start, he admired your fire and thought you were hot."

"Were you jealous of us?"

Georgie shakes her head. "Jack was my best friend and I was over my teenage crush. Well, mostly." She shrugs, "Besides, I knew I never stood a chance with you." She grins, "You were straight, after all."

"I'm not so straight now."

"Lucky me."

Martha chuckles. "You're wrong you know, I did notice you in school, it was hard not to with the amount of trouble you got into, but I never in a million years would have guessed we'd be together."

"If Jack had lived, we wouldn't be together."

"I miss Jack." She cups Georgie's face, "But I love you and I don't regret one second that we've been together Georgie."

"I love you too." They kiss briefly, before Georgie pulls back. "So how was your day?"

"Huh?"

Georgie draws her into her arms, "You've been listening to me bitch and moan, the least I can do, is ask about your day."

She settles in Georgie's arms, pleased to feel that some of the tension had left her as she tells her about her day.

* * *

><p>Still basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Angelo spoons against Joey's back, thinking he was the luckiest guy in the world. He had a great promotion in a nice little town and a beautiful woman to share his life with. He smiles contentedly, "Definitely the luckiest guy in the world."<p>

* * *

><p>Tossing and turning in bed, Charlie stares at the ceiling. Putting the pillow over her face, she screams out her frustration. "Fuckkkkkkkkk." She throws the pillow at the wall. "Get out of my dreams." She lies back, feeling as if sleep was a long way away.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

If anyone was hoping for an improvement on things the next day, they were sadly disappointed when Angelo came storming out of his office. "Where is Const. Watson?"

"Right here," Georgie says, walking into the station.

"You're late."

"No I'm not." His eyes flash angrily at her casual response. "I called before my shift to say I had a doctor's appointment."

Aware of the audience they had, he orders her into his office. Following him in, Georgie hands him some papers before he'd even had a chance to sit down. "That's from my doctor. She says that there isn't any physical problem that would prevent me from performing all of my duties."

Angelo stares at the report, furious at her for pulling this on him. "Rachel Holden, isn't that the same surname as your girlfriend?"

"Unless you're implying that Rachel only passed me as fit because of Martha, then her name shouldn't be of any concern."

"Of course I wasn't implying that," his tone suggesting otherwise.

"So can I return to full duties now?"

"I don't know about that."

"If you insist on using my injury to confine me to a desk, I'll report you for discrimination."

Angelo glares at her. "So now you're playing the disability card."

"I don't have a disability, you're the one who thinks I do and you're using it against me without even giving me a chance to prove myself."

"May be I was a little too hasty," he concedes reluctantly. "Fine, you're cleared to return to full duties." He pushes the papers away. "I have Hogan out with Charlie, so I'd like you to stay on desk duty for the rest of the day, tomorrow, you're back out there."

"Thank you sir," she says, not bothering to hide her satisfaction.

"You're dismissed." Snapping his pencil in half in anger, he sits back, half admiring her gall and half hating her for it.

* * *

><p>"Aunty Chuck." Charlie grimaces at Jay's boisterous greeting from across the diner. Ignoring the amused looks from Leah and Hogan, she turns as Jay launches himself into her arms.<p>

"Sorry about that Charlie," Martha says, slightly out of breath from trying to keep up with her son.

"It's fine, as long as I don't become Snr Const. Chuck."

"Hey Hogan."

"Martha." He nods toward Jay. "He's getting big."

"And hard to keep up with."

"I'll wait out by the car, Charlie."

"Thanks Hogan." She sets Jay down when he starts to struggle in her arms, making a beeline for Irene.

"Nana Irene!"

Martha winces, "I wish kids came with a volume switch."

Charlie chuckles, "He certainly is boisterous."

"Can't think who he gets that from," Martha says light-heartedly.

"It's funny, I see a lot of Georgie in him."

"You don't have to say it with that tone, Charlie."

"I didn't mean anything by it Martha. I know Georgie's great with him and he absolutely adores her."

"Sorry to snap, it's just that Georgie was upset last night and she thinks Rosetta has it in for her." She looks Charlie in the eye. "What do you make of Rosetta?"

"He seems keen to prove himself and I guess I can understand why he thought Georgie wasn't up to it."

"She wouldn't be on duty if she couldn't do her job."

"I know that Martha, but he doesn't know her like we do and all he had to go on was what he saw." She pauses, "And Georgie hasn't exactly endeared herself to him. You know what she's like, quick to make snap conclusions and if someone so much as looks at her funny, she thinks they have it in for her."

"That's not entirely fair Charlie. She has been unfairly judged in the past and I know you thought Georgie overreacted about Harris, but he was rude to me and I believed Georgie when she told me some of the things he'd said to her."

"I know they had a personality clash, but I really didn't see him hassling her. Besides, Harris is in the past and she can't use that experience against Rosetta, especially when he's only just gotten here."

"Unless he does have it in for her," Martha mutters. "I hate seeing her upset Charlie, so could you just keep an eye on things?"

"Of course," she agrees, privately hoping she wasn't going to get caught in the middle.

"I'd better go and rescue my son from Irene before she spoils him rotten."

"I'll see you at the club tonight."

Martha nods, before heading over to Irene. "He's been asking after you for days."

"That's because he loves his nana." She hugs him tight. "And I've missed him too."

"Nana, mama's got a cranky new boss."

Martha groans while Irene laughs. "Jay, that's not what your mama said."

"I'm sure it was much more colourful," Irene says with a grin. "Charlie mentioned that he and Georgie had gotten off on the wrong foot."

"Hopefully it's just a few teething problems and things will settle down at the station."

"Georgie's usually a good judge of character."

"That's what is worrying me a bit. If he does have it in for Georgie, then there's going to be some fireworks."

"I'm just glad she has you and Jay to come home to."

"She certainly makes life interesting but I wouldn't have it any other way." She takes Jay from Irene's arms. "I've got to get Jay to mum's and then to work."

"Say hi to your mum for me."

"Will do."

* * *

><p>Getting some fresh air on her break, Georgie grimaces when she sees John Palmer walking toward the station.<p>

"Hello Georgie."

"What do you want?"

John sighs at her usual brusqueness toward him. "I'm here to report a theft."

"I'm on a break, Avery will help you," she turns away from him only to find herself face to face with Angelo who was wearing a smug expression.

"Const Watson," he says in a loud, authoritative voice. "While you are in that uniform, you represent the Police Force and you are required to act professionally at all times."

"Yes sir," she says through clenched teeth.

Angelo turns his attention to John. "I am so sorry for the Constable's rudeness," Angelo says, extending his hand. "I'm Sgt Rosetta and if you'd like to make a complaint about her behaviour."

"That won't be necessary," John interrupts, shaking Angelo's hand. "Georgie and I go way back."

"That may be so, but you came here to report a crime and my officer was unhelpful and rude to you."

John spares a glance at Georgie who was looking back at him with undisguised hatred. "Really Sergeant, I don't want any trouble, I just want to report a crime."

Disappointed, Angelo nods. "If you'll come inside, I'll assist you myself."

"I'll assist you myself," Georgie mimics softly to their retreating backs. She tosses her empty coffee cup into the bin, sighing heavily. "Well this day has just gone to shit," she mutters, heading back inside to find the other officers avoiding her gaze.

* * *

><p>Having taken the call about the theft from Angelo, Charlie and Hogan walk toward the Surf Club.<p>

"Isn't that the boss' wife?" Hogan nods toward the lone figure sitting on the fence, staring out toward the water.

"Looks like her," she mumbles, her eyes already drawn to Joey.

Sensing eyes on her back, Joey turns, a smile lighting her face the moment her eyes meet Charlie's blue ones. Her smile falters when Charlie merely tilts her head slightly and keeps walking.

"Rosetta's a lucky bastard having a babe like that to go home to."

"Yeah, he is," Charlie agrees, risking a glance over her shoulder, her heart catching at the lonely figure Joey made.

Joey watches Charlie walk away, finding the situation with her even harder to deal with than she ever expected.

"Shit!"

Joey turns at the voice, seeing a dark-haired woman struggling with a few too many bags.

"Here, let me help you," she offers.

"Oh thank you," Leah says with relief as Joey takes a couple of bags from her. "I have to get these supplies to the diner before the after school rush." She glances at the woman who was helping her as they walk toward the diner. "You're the new Sergeant's wife, aren't you?"

Joey grins wryly, "I guess I have to get used to being referred to like that."

Chuckling, Leah warns her she was probably right. "I've seen you in the diner the last couple of days, but never got a chance to introduce myself, I'm Leah Braxton."

"Joey Rosetta."

"It sounds better than Sgt's wife."

"May be I should get a job and then Angelo could be known as the new whatever's husband."

"There's a job going down at the bait shop," she says.

"I might have to look into that."

Walking into the diner kitchen, Leah drops the bags onto the counter and turns to Joey. "Are you serious about a job?"

Joey nods. "I hate doing nothing."

"Well I was joking about the bait shop and I don't have anything going here, but I think Martha Holden is looking for someone if you know anything about bar work."

"I may look into that," Joey says noncommittally, unsure of her chances of working for Martha if her girlfriend had told her about her and Charlie.

"Look, if you're not doing anything tonight, a few of us are getting together for a girls night, you're welcome to join us and it'd give you a chance to get to know the others."

"I'd like that."

"It's at the club at around 8."

"I'll see you then."

Leah frowns after Joey had left, suddenly wondering if it was such a good idea to invite the wife of Charlie and Georgie's boss without checking with them first. "Oh well, it's too late now."


	7. Chapter 7

"The money wasn't stolen from the Surf Club, John just hadn't been told that Xavier had taken the larger notes to the bank to get smaller change," Charlie tells Angelo on her return to the station.

"Wonderful," Angelo mutters. "So we wasted valuable police time because of a lack of communication."

"In all fairness to John, he has had recent thefts at the Surf Club."

"At least it's been resolved." He sits back in his chair. "I've cleared your cousin to return to full duties," he says, keeping his disappointment out of his tone. "Tomorrow you're back with her."

"That's good news and you'll see that her leg doesn't prevent her from doing her job."

"It's more her attitude that I'm worried about now."

Charlie sighs as Angelo fills her in about Georgie's encounter with John.

* * *

><p>Now that she was sitting at the bar, Joey's doubts about seeking work here had returned. She was just about to leave when Martha walks in. "If you're here about the job, it's only part-time and mostly afternoons." She laughs at Joey's startled look. "Leah called to say you might be interested in working here."<p>

"I wasn't sure if I should come."

Martha nods in understanding. "I know about you and Charlie, but I'm not going to hold your poor taste in women against you," she jokes.

Joey smiles in relief. "I really wouldn't have blamed you, considering you're her cousin's girlfriend."

Martha sits down next to her. "You were two strangers who hooked up and never expected to see each other again and as long as you don't intend to hurt Charlie, I don't see why we can't work together."

"I respect my marriage vows and I have no intention of breaking them or of hurting Charlie." She sighs, "Believe me, I wish things were different and if I could leave town, I would."

"Fair enough. Have you worked behind a bar before?"

"Not a proper bar, it's mostly just parties with my friends but I know my way around."

"Then as long as you can do the job, it's yours."

"Just like that?"

"Well, you're the first to apply and I don't really feel like interviewing dozens of people, but if you'd like a proper interview, why don't you get behind the bar and show me you're up for it."

Joey moves behind the bar and demonstrates her skills with pulling a beer and knowledge of wines.

"I'm a little rusty with cocktails," Joey admits, "But I can certainly brush up on it."

"It's mostly beer and wine orders here anyway, which is why I have a list of cocktail recipes under the bar to remind myself how to mix them."

"Then the job is mine?"

"If you want it. As you can see we're not exactly run off our feet in the afternoon but I'm hiring mostly because it will allow me to complete the bookwork and other things I usually can't get to until after my shifts, which will give me more time with my family."

"I don't really care about the hours, I just need to do something to get me out of the house."

"You can start tomorrow then."

"Yes boss," she grins cheekily.

Martha snorts, "God, just what I need in my life, another troublemaker."

"If your girlfriend or Charlie has a problem with me working here, then I'll understand if you change your mind."

"This is my place and I can hire who I like. Plus, it's a small town with few job opportunities and it's next to impossible to avoid each other so Georgie and Charlie are just going to have to get used to seeing you."

"Thanks for this."

"Don't let me down and we'll get along fine."

"I'm a total professional."

"Good, now why don't you choose a glass of wine for us to celebrate with and then we can talk some more."

* * *

><p>"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Charlie says as she seeks out her cousin in the tearoom.<p>

"I'm not in the mood Charlie."

"I can't believe you sometimes."

"I said I'm not in the mood."

"Too bad. Georgie, you've been bitching about Rosetta having it in for you, yet the moment you're back on full duties..."

"I'm only on full duties because I threatened to report him for discrimination," she interrupts.

"It doesn't matter why Georgie, you still shouldn't have been stupid enough to make an arse of yourself in front of him with John."

"I didn't know Rosetta was standing there."

"That's no excuse."

"Jesus Charlie, all I said to John was I was on a break and Avery would help him. It wasn't all that big of a deal until Rosetta decided to make it one."

"Considering your feelings toward John, I can only imagine how you said it."

"You weren't there Charlie."

Charlie shakes her head in annoyance. "I'll admit that there are times when John has annoyed me, but other than that, he's a great guy and I wish you'd get over your resentment toward him."

"I don't resent him, I just don't like him."

"I know you guys clashed when you were a kid, but this resentment, grudge or whatever the hell you have with him is getting old."

"You don't know shit Charlie."

"You're right, I couldn't possibly know, because you'd rather bitch and moan and resent everyone instead of dealing with this attitude you have." She takes a calming breath. "I'm only trying to help you Georgie, but you don't make it easy."

"It's funny," she scoffs at her, "But when I really need your help, you're never there for me."

Charlie throws her hands up. "I give up."

"That's no surprise."

"There are times when I'm not even sure I like you," Charlie admits somewhat sadly.

"The feeling is mutual. I am who I am Charlie, if you don't like it, well too fucking bad," she storms from the room.

Charlie leans against the table, sighing heavily. "I don't think I'll ever understand her."

* * *

><p>Having talked about her new work duties, Joey stares into her glass, feeling the need to clear the air. "You probably think it's weird that I slept with Charlie on the eve of my wedding."<p>

"It's not for me to judge and if I had had a few more drinks on my bachelorette night, I may have been even more tempted by the strippers Georgie arranged. Those men were all rather inviting."

Joey frowns. "You had a bachelorette party and your girlfriend arranged male strippers?"

Martha chuckles at her confusion. "Georgie wasn't my girlfriend then, I wasn't gay and I was about to marry my ex-fiance's cousin and Georgie's best friend."

Joey stares at her. "Wow, engaged to one man, married to another and now a lesbian."

Martha grins. "All very incestuous, I know. Jack, my husband, he was a wonderful man and it was Georgie who actually pushed us together."

"Jack?" Joey thinks about that. "Jackson, as in Jack's son."

Martha nods. "It was going to be Anthony George, after Jack's father Tony and Georgie who was his godmother." She smiles sadly. "But Jack never lived to see his son, so when Georgie suggested Jackson for a name instead, I loved the idea."

"It's a nice tribute."

"Yeah it is. Jack was my first real love and I was devastated by his death, not just because I'd lost the man I loved, but because my son would grow up without a father." She smiles wistfully, "I never thought I'd ever love again, but what I feel for Georgie now is no less wonderful."

"How did you and Georgie end up together?"

Martha stands up as some customers walk in. "That's for another time. If you want to stick around, I can show you the ropes so you're ready for work tomorrow."

Joey nods, wondering if she'd ever feel that strength of love for Angelo that Martha seemed to have for her husband and now her girlfriend. "I do love Angelo," she whispers to herself.

* * *

><p>After an awkward and less than pleasing afternoon at the station, Georgie was far from happy as they ordered their drinks at the bar.<p>

"Martha, this is a bad idea right now, Charlie and I aren't in a good place and I'm not in the best of moods."

"Sometimes I'd like to bang your heads together to knock some sense into the both of you," Martha says with some frustration. "And it won't hurt for you and Charlie to relax amongst friends."

"I don't know why Charlie and I even bother," Georgie murmurs. "We just can't seem to get past everything."

Martha moves behind her, circling her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. "You're family Georgie, that's why you're trying. The annoying thing about the two of you is that you both care about each other but you're both also too stubborn to sort through your problems and whenever you argue, you just go back to normal without ever talking it over."

"Talking is part of the problem Martha." She sighs. "She's just like everyone else, always judging me without ever bothering to understand me."

"You're not the most forthcoming person Georgie, even I've had to pry even the simplest things out of you at times."

"At least you ask. Charlie's never really asked me about my childhood, sure, she knows about mum but the rest." She just shrugs. "If she's not interested in asking, I don't see why I should be interested in telling her."

Martha smiles. "Like I said, two stubborn fools." She kisses her cheek and steps away. "By the way, I hired Joey."

"You what!" Georgie blurts out.

"Georgie, I needed to hire someone and she wanted the job."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I."

* * *

><p>"God, if it gets any frostier between Charlie and Georgie, our drinks will be too cold to drink," Leah remarks to Rachel after Charlie had left the two of them alone.<p>

"Well, we don't call them the frost twins for nothing."

"If I thought they wouldn't kill each other, I'd lock them in a room until they sorted out their differences."

Rachel chuckles. "They'll get there eventually. And their relationship has improved a lot since Georgie came back, especially since she's been with Martha; she and Charlie are probably the closest they have ever been."

"Except the old family resentments are still there and as much as Martha's been great for Georgie, she can't play referee between them forever."

"There's always been bad blood between the Bucktons and Watsons and considering the animosity between their fathers, it's hardly surprising that the cousins don't always get along. Plus, there's the fact that they had very different upbringings and Georgie carries some rather large chips on her shoulders."

"No kidding and I suppose Charlie is like her father in that she's not always the most understanding person."

Rachel grins at Leah. "Look at the bright side, while Charlie is a lot like her father, at least Georgie is nothing like hers or you could just imagine the fireworks between them."

"I'd rather not," Leah says. "This isn't the sort of girls night I was hoping for when I invited Joey."

"You invited her?" Georgie asks as she and Martha rejoin them at the table.

"She's new in town and I thought this would be a great way for her to meet other people."

"Leah, you didn't say anything about this when you called earlier."

"Yeah sorry Martha, I really didn't have time to go into it all." She glances between Martha and Georgie. "Is there a problem?"

Martha takes a sip of her wine. "No, no problem."

"This is going to be a fun night," Georgie mutters under her breath.

"Speaking of Joey, here she is," Leah says.

They all watch as Joey walks a little uncertainly toward them, coming to a halt when she notices Charlie moving toward the same table.

"Fuck," Georgie mutters as Martha murmurs, "This could be interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

Forcing her feet to start moving again, Joey reaches the table just as Charlie takes her seat, their eyes carefully avoiding each other. Leah jumps up, greeting Joey enthusiastically and then turns to introduce her to the others. "You know Martha of course, this is Rachel and this is Georgie and Charlie."

"I met Georgie and Charlie the other night with my husband." She sits in the empty chair near Martha.

Martha leans over, whispering to her, "Sorry, if I'd known you were coming, I would have warned you who else was going to be here."

"It's ok, I can't keep avoiding her."

"This is going to be like watching a train wreck," mutters Georgie, before she's shushed by her girlfriend.

"So Joey, I hear you're going to be working for Martha," Rachel starts off after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Charlie looks up sharply, glaring at Martha who was finding her glass extremely interesting.

"Ah yes, I um, start tomorrow."

"You can relax Joey," Leah assures her, "We don't eat our guests."

Joey smiles wryly. "I guess I'm a little nervous."

"Hopefully after tonight you will know us better and consider us friends."

"She already knows Charlie better than she should," Watson murmurs under her breath, rubbing her side when Martha gently prods her with her elbow.

"I'd like that Leah."

After some time getting to know each other, Rachel asks her how long she'd been married. "Six months, but I've known Angelo all my life."

"And you fell in love after all that time, that is so romantic."

Georgie rolls her eyes at Rachel. "God Rachel, you think everything is romantic."

She shrugs, grinning. "It's better than thinking doom and gloom all the time." She turns her attention back to Joey. "I hope you and your husband enjoy living here Joey."

"It's certainly very beautiful and the people I've met have been very friendly."

Martha shoots her girlfriend a warning glance before she could make one of her usual comments on that.

"It's a great place to raise a family. Do you plan to have kids?"

Leah's question has Charlie feeling ill and downing her entire glass of wine.

"Steady on Charlie, you have to work tomorrow," Martha warns her.

"I'll have one more then I'll go onto the soft stuff," she says when she really wanted something far stronger.

Trying to ignore Charlie's reaction, Joey turns to Leah. "Angelo and I don't have any plans to start a family just yet." She takes a sip of her drink. "So you all went to school together?" she asks, wanting to change the subject.

Leah nods. "Rachel was a couple of years ahead of us at school, but we've known each other all our lives, so except for Georgie, we've pretty much been friends since toddlerhood."

"I'm a few years younger and lived in Mangrove River for about eight years as a kid so I really had little to do with any of them, even after I came back here as a teen," explains Georgie.

"Where's Mangrove River?"

"Not far from here. We're kind of like the poor, shady sister of Summer Bay."

"It's not that bad Georgie," says Martha.  
>"Said by someone who has never lived there." She shrugs. "I suppose it wasn't all that bad, it just seemed like that most of the time." Martha squeezes her hand, having a fair idea of the memories going through her head.<p>

"Time for another round," Leah gets to her feet and takes their orders.

"I'll go help Leah," Rachel says, rushing after her. "What do you think is up with them?" she asks Leah, who shrugs. "Charlie's just acting so weird and she can barely keep her eyes off Joey."

"Rachel, in case you haven't noticed, Joey's gorgeous and Charlie's a lesbian, why wouldn't she be admiring her?"

Rachel nods, not really convinced it was so simple, especially when she'd seen the way Joey's eyes drifted toward Charlie whenever she thought no one was watching.

* * *

><p>Once they were alone, Martha leans forward, keeping her voice low. "I realise this is kind of awkward, but Charlie, could you try to be a little less obvious and Georgie, quit with the little comments." Charlie flicks a glance at Joey who was sitting there looking very uncomfortable. "Joey, you and Charlie really do need to learn how to act around each other."<p>

"I know that Martha, it's just," she shrugs. "I had no idea Charlie would be here."

"Would it have made a difference if you'd known?" Georgie asks rudely.

"Don't mind Georgie, she takes some time to warm up to people," Martha tells her.

"She's right though, I probably shouldn't be here."

"You can't avoid each other and Leah's already decided you're a friend, which means you'll be getting more invites, so you and Charlie are just going to have to learn to deal with each other." She glares at the both of them until they nod.  
>"Leah's decided that already, has she?" Joey says in half-amusement.<p>

"Leah likes everyone," Charlie mutters, wincing when she realised how that sounded. "All I meant was, that Leah's a very friendly person and she loves making people feel relaxed and welcome."

"Unlike some," Martha stares pointedly at her girlfriend and friend. Georgie shrugs while Charlie looks contrite. Martha shakes her head at them. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you two."

"You can show me later," Georgie says, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Chuckling, Martha brushes her lips over hers. "Behave for the rest of the night and I just might do that."

"That's blackmail."

"Then arrest me."

"Don't tempt me," she smirks at her.

"There are others present, you two," Charlie reminds them.

When Rachel and Leah return, things become a little easier as they all start to relax more.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Joey stares at Georgie and Martha a little jealously as they kissed and cuddled on a couch in the corner, completely oblivious to everyone else.<p>

"Sickening, aren't they," Rachel says with amused fondness.

"All couples should be so in love."

"They've been like this ever since they finally realised they were in love." She smiles at Joey, "They were a lot like you and Angelo, I suppose."

"How do you mean?"

"Friends who became lovers."

"Oh right."

"Hey, are you ok?" she asks, sensing a sadness in her.

"I just have a lot on my mind at the moment. Martha mentioned earlier today that she was married," she says, trying to take her mind off other things.

"To my stepson."

"You were Martha's mother-in-law!" she blurts out.

"I look great for my age, don't I?" she jokes. "Obviously I'm a little younger than my husband, but not by too much."

"My stepmother is half my father's age."

"Tony will feel so much better about cradle snatching now. You don't approve of the marriage?"

"Aside from her being my husband's ex-girlfriend, May has a reputation for going after people with money."

"I take it your father has money, then?"

Joey nods. "I've tried to be fair to May, but I've always felt she's only with him because of that."

"Is your father happy?"

"Yeah, he is," she concedes reluctantly.

"Then there's not a lot you can do."

Knowing Rachel was right, she nods. "What was Martha's husband like?"

"Curious about the boss, are we?"

Joey grins, "I want all the dirt so I know what I'm getting into."

Rachel chuckles. "Then you're out of luck, because Martha's as straight as they come." She glances over at Martha who was nearly sitting in Georgie's lap now. "Well, you know what I mean by straight." She takes a moment, before continuing. "Jack was a kind and wonderful man, everyone believed they'd grow old together, but then he was taken from us."

"And now she's with Georgie."

"Yeah, no one saw that one coming, not even them." She glances at the loving couple again. "Jack was Georgie's best friend and through him, she became good friends with Martha, so it was no surprise that they turned to each other for support when Jack died, especially while Georgie was recovering and Martha was in the later stages of pregnancy, but it certainly came as a surprise when they fell in love."

"Love certainly strikes unexpectedly at times," Joey says wistfully.

"A bit of an old romantic as well, are we?"

"Not really." Rachel frowns, finding the younger woman rather confusing. "What about Charlie, what's she like?"

"A lot like Georgie in a way, though without the rough edges and attitude."

"The other night when I met them, I thought they were close, but there have been times tonight that I felt there was this distance between them."

"That's just Georgie and Charlie, they kind of run hot and cold. I love them both, but they can take a bit of getting used to."

Despite wanting to know more about Charlie, Joey doesn't want to seem too obvious, so she excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Rachel watches her walk away, her eyebrows rising when Joey bumps into Charlie and Charlie catches her before she stumbles over, her hands staying on Joey's hips.

* * *

><p>Her heart beating faster at being so close to Charlie, Joey looks up, losing herself in the blue of Charlie's eyes.<p>

"Public place with lots of eyes," Georgie murmurs loud enough for only them to hear as she and Martha walk past them.

Charlie drops her hands to her sides. "Sorry."

* * *

><p>"God, this is going to be impossible," Georgie complains. "They couldn't be any more obvious if they dropped to the floor and had ravenous sex."<p>

"You're exaggerating Georgie. No one is even paying attention to them."

* * *

><p>Joey steps back from Charlie, her heart still beating fast. "It's kind of crowded in here, easy to run into someone."<p>

"Very easy," Charlie agrees, still staring into Joey's eyes.

Shaking her head to break the spell, Joey mutters about needing to go to the bathroom.

Missing her presence the moment she was gone, Charlie follows after her.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe this."<p>

Martha grabs her girlfriend's arm to stop her going after them. "I think this is something they need to do."

"Charlie's just going to get hurt."

Martha smiles at her concern, still finding it both frustrating and wonderful how the cousins could be at each other's throats and still worry about each other. "Maybe Charlie needs to get hurt to force her to move on."

Georgie sighs, nodding her head. "If there's bloodshed, I'm not the one who's going to clean up the mess."

* * *

><p>"Are you going to keep following me into the toilets all the time?"<p>

"If needs be." Charlie checks to make sure they were alone. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

Charlie flinches at the coldness in her voice. "There is something between us," she presses on. "I felt it stronger than ever when I had you in my arms just then."

"All you are sensing is confusion between two people who shared an intimate moment and suddenly find themselves in each others company again."

"Moment!" she winces at her own raised voice. "Joey, we made love for hours."

"It was just sex Charlie."

"Stop lying to yourself Joey."

"I'm not lying. Charlie, it was just a night of sex, if not with you, I could have spent it with someone else, male or female," she says bluntly. "You need to get over this Charlie and forget that anything ever happened between us."

"Can you do that?"

"I already have," she replies. "I'm a happily married woman."

"So you feel nothing between us?" She steps closer, her hand gently caressing Joey's face as she leans in. "Nothing at all?"

Joey swallows hard, Charlie's lips now so close Joey could feel the warmth of her breath against her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Will Joey give in or push Charlie away?<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_"So you feel nothing between us?" She steps closer, her hand gently caressing Joey's face as she leans in. "Nothing at all?"_

_Joey swallows hard, Charlie's lips now so close Joey could feel the warmth of her breath against her lips._

"Nothing at all," Joey says, hardening her heart and pushing Charlie away from her. "I'm married Charlie, why can't you understand that nothing can ever happen between us."

Charlie searches her face, unable to read her closed expression, she throws her hands up in defeat. "Fine, it was nothing but a few hours of meaningless fucking and I'm just making a fool of myself." She turns and storms from the room.

Joey falls back against the basin, her arms hugging herself. "It was anything but meaningless," she whispers to herself.

"What the hell did you do to Charlie?" Georgie demands from the doorway.

"What needed to be done." She wipes away a stray tear. "I just never expected it to be so hard."

Georgie's anger dissipates at the sadness and regret in Joey's eyes. "I'm sorry for being rude earlier."

"I don't blame you."

"This will get easier."

Joey nods, smiling sadly. "It's only because of the shock of her being back in my life, that I'm feeling this way."

Georgie snorts, not believing her for a second. "Lie to Charlie if you think that's the best way to push her away, but don't lie to yourself."

"I'm not lying, I'm just confused ok, because I never expected to see her again." She takes a calming breath. "I love my husband and I have no intention of leaving him, especially for a woman I was only with for a few hours."

"I have no doubts that you love your husband, what I doubt is just how much."

"You don't even know me and it's none of your business."

"You're right I don't know you and I don't particularly care about you, but Charlie is my cousin and you don't fuck with my family, are we understanding each other?"

"We understand each other. I never intended for any of this to happen."

"Then maybe you should have kept your clothes on the night before your wedding instead of going out and fucking a complete stranger."

Joey grins suddenly, completely throwing Georgie off. "I always appreciate honesty, no matter how blunt." She sighs, "What's happened has happened, we can't take it back or change it and I assure you, I will try not to hurt Charlie anymore than she already has been, but I can't help it if she comes after me."

"Just don't lead her on in any way and she'll get the hint."

"And if I do lead her on and hurt her?"

"Then you may find out that some of my reputation is well earned."

"Under other circumstances, I think I could like you," Joey says lightly. "Though now that I'm working for Martha, I guess we probably need to learn to get along."

"No we don't." Joey frowns, not quite sure how she should respond. "Don't screw Charlie over and we probably will get along, but don't go thinking that just because you're working for Martha that I will cut you any slack." Before Joey could reply, Georgie heads to the door. "Don't hurt her, ok?" Closing the door behind her. Joey lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

><p>"Ok Martha, what the hell is between Charlie and Joey?" demands Rachel after noticing Charlie's hasty exit from the toilets.<p>

"Nothing."

"Come off it Martha, I've felt like some perv who has spent the night watching them have eye sex," Leah says in amusement, causing Martha to choke on a mouthful of wine.

"There is something going on here we don't know about, isn't there?" Rachel asks.

"I was hoping no one had noticed."

"It's a little hard not to when Charlie can barely take her eyes off her and Joey's not much better when she thinks no one is watching."

Sighing, Martha keeps her voice low and fills them in on the situation.

"Jesus," Leah says once Martha had finished. She chuckles suddenly. "Those poor women, what are the chances of not only running into each other again but finding out the woman you spent the night with is now married to your new boss."

"It would be funny if it wasn't so serious. This has really affected Charlie."

"Wow, Charlie Buckton in love," Rachel muses.

"I don't think Charlie's ready to admit to the Big L, but it's pretty obvious she's developed strong feelings for Joey."

"And what about Joey?"

"She's married now and she never expected to have her one night stand walk back into her life and I just don't think she's really dealt with it."

"I guess that explains why she's seemed so uncomfortable at times tonight, especially if she's developed feelings herself."

"I don't know if she has feelings for Charlie or not, but she loves her husband and has no plans to end the marriage."

"Poor Charlie," Leah murmurs, no longer finding the situation all that amusing.

"I don't know about poor Charlie," Rachel says. "It looks like she's trying to develop strong feelings for someone else."

The three of them glance toward the rear corner where Charlie was making out with a woman none of them had seen before. "Oh wonderful," Martha mutters, just as Georgie retakes her seat next to her.

"What's wonderful?"

"Your cousin easing her broken heart."

Georgie looks over to the corner. "I've done my bit for the night, if Charlie wants to keep making a fool of herself, it's her problem now."

"What did you do?"

"Don't worry, there wasn't any bloodshed."

Martha rubs her temples. "You had a go at Joey."

"I know you said that Charlie probably needs to get hurt to force her to move on, but I couldn't sit back and not say anything." Glancing back toward the corner, she shakes her head. "Now I wish I hadn't even bothered."

"So where's Joey now?"

"In the loos, as far as I know."

"Try at the bar drowning her sorrows while she watches Charlie playing tonsil hockey," Rachel interrupts.

Martha groans, "Bloody hell." Excusing herself, she heads toward Joey. "Are you ok?"

"Charlie's free to do as she pleases."

"She doesn't have to rub your nose in it."

"She's hurt."

"Still."

"No, I'm the one to blame for this mess, I'm just sorry I hurt her."

"You didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Do Leah and Rachel know?"

She nods. "They kind of guessed something was going on and I thought it was safer to fill them in than have them wondering aloud. You don't have to worry, they won't say anything."

Joey downs the rest of her drink. "I'm going to go home."

"Why don't you wait a bit and Georgie and I will drive you home."

Joey stares into her empty glass, the second shot she'd downed in the past couple of minutes. "I suppose it wouldn't be a good look for the Sergeant's wife to get done for drink driving."

"Probably not." Joey looks over at Charlie again, relieved not to see Charlie still kissing that woman, but disappointed that the woman she was with, along with Charlie, were nowhere in sight. "Come on back to the table," Martha suggests gently.

"Your girlfriend's not my biggest fan at the moment, are you sure you want me at the same table and in the same car?"

"Georgie's harmless."

"Really?"

Martha smiles wryly. "Put it this way, you'll be safe with me."

Joey chuckles, trying to ease the tension she was feeling. "Georgie, she's quite the, um," she waves her hand, searching for the word.

"Yeah I know she is," Martha says, her voice full of affection. "She can be rather full on at times but her heart is in the right place."

* * *

><p>Joey changes quietly, relieved that Angelo remained asleep as she crawled under the covers. She lies there, staring at the ceiling, feeling guilty for hurting Charlie and for betraying Angelo, at least in thought, because she had come so close to giving into Charlie tonight. She didn't know whether it was just lust or the forbiddeness of what Charlie had offered tonight but it was only her strong belief in her marriage vows that had stopped her from having sex with Charlie right there in the bathroom where anyone could have found them. She rolls onto her side, snuggling against Angelo, smiling when his arm circles her waist even in sleep. "It's nothing but lust with Charlie," she tells herself. "And Angelo and I made a commitment to remain faithful to each other." She closes her eyes, once again wondering if she had made the right decision all those months ago.<p>

* * *

><p>After going out for a coffee with Daisy, Charlie had spent the past hour or so trying to forget Joey in the best possible way but had failed miserably. Any other time, at least before that one night six months ago, Charlie would have enjoyed the company of this beautiful woman and her talented tongue and fingers, but while she'd managed to pleasure Daisy, Charlie had ended up faking her own climax just to finish it. Now, lying here next to her, Charlie was wondering what the hell she was doing. She had been making a fool of herself with Joey and for what? Joey was right, it had only been one night of sex and while it had been utterly fantastic sex, it was just that, sex. They'd hardly known each other, more interested in the thrill of random sex with a virtual stranger than a long lasting commitment and it obviously meant nothing to Joey who had married a guy the next day and probably spent the last six months fucking his brains out. "She's not worth the hassle, Charlie," she thinks to herself. She turns to the woman next to her, feeling a little bad about taking her to bed, even though she'd only been after sex with no strings attached herself. Still, she was tired of feeling nothing during sex and felt like she was just using women like her and she hated that feeling. Sighing, she throws back the covers and moves off the bed, looking for her clothes.<p>

"I'm going to be passing through Summer Bay on my way home next week, will I see you at the club?" Daisy asks.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you and I don't know about next week."

Daisy woman sits up, amused when Charlie doesn't even glance at her bare breasts. "Did you forget her?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The woman you were trying to forget tonight." Charlie shakes her head. "I should be insulted your mind was elsewhere while you were with me, but I've been there myself."

"What did you do?" curious despite her rush to leave.

"I got over her."

"Was it easy?"

"Once I had accepted that I could never have her, it was easier and I did get over her."

"The only problem is, she's married to my boss, working for my cousin's girlfriend and if you haven't noticed, Summer Bay is kind of small so it's not so easy to get over her when she's so near."

"That would make it a little hard. How long were you together?"

"You're going to find this pathetic, but it was just one night."

"Wow, she really got under your skin."

"Tell me about it," she mutters, all her previous thoughts about it being nothing forgotten.

"Why don't you let me try again to help make you forget her, at least for an hour or two?"

Letting her clothes fall to the ground, Charlie climbs back onto the bed. Gazing down at the woman, she smiles. "You don't mind that I'm pretty much just using you?"

"I'm using you, so I think that makes us even." She pulls Charlie's head down, kissing her long and hard.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry people, it's a little too early just yet for a CJ reunion :)<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Angelo grins at Joey as they dress the next morning. "What?" she asks, feeling self-conscious under his watchful gaze.

"I'm just thinking that it was a nice way to spend the morning, making love to my beautiful wife."

Joey smiles back at him. She was still feeling a little guilty for nearly giving in to Charlie when she woke, so when Angelo had instigated things, she'd been more than a willing participant and while it hadn't set her world on fire, she had enjoyed it. He grabs her hand, stopping her from zipping up her jeans. "I still have an hour before work, so I'm thinking we continue on with how we started this morning."

"Angelo, I have things to do."

"So do I," he pushes her down on the bed, feeling Joey's resistance waning as he tugs her jeans off and moves over her. His love for her growing with each day they were together, he smiles as he enters her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says truthfully, as she tries to force other memories from her mind.

* * *

><p>Despite having to work today, Charlie had gotten very little sleep last night. The second round of sex with Daisy had been far more enjoyable and she hadn't needed to fake it and for awhile, she had even forgotten Joey. Until Daisy had gone to sleep and Charlie was left to think things through once again and she had. She'd finally accepted that Joey was the one woman she could never have and this time, she was more determined than ever to get over her. And after the early morning wakeup call Daisy had given her, she was seriously considering taking her up on her offer of a repeat performance the next time she was in town, because each time with her had been even better than the last. She whistles softly as she walks up the path to her house, a spring in her step for the first time in months. "Yep, Daisy is definitely a good cure," she murmurs as walks inside and straight into an angry Ruby.<p>

"Thanks for calling last night Charlie and letting me know you weren't coming home," Ruby says disgustedly.

Wincing at her lack of thought, Charlie apologises. "I wasn't expecting to stay out all night."

"Jesus Charlie, can't you keep it in your pants."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Why not? You're supposed to be my guardian, yet you're hardly ever around because you're too busy fucking some random slut."

"Ruby!" shocked by her words and the anger behind them.

Realising she'd overstepped, Ruby takes a calming breath. "I'm sorry, I was just worried about you."

"Ruby, what is wrong with you lately, you've been so distant and this behaviour this morning, isn't like you."

"Nothing is wrong," she snaps.

"Ruby, please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

Sighing at Ruby's petulance and reluctance, Charlie walks over to the counter, needing a strong coffee. "I know I'm not always the best guardian and that I'm not there for you 24-7, but I do try Ruby and I'd appreciate a little more understanding and respect from you."

"Fine," she says sulkily.

"God, sometimes you remind me so much of your cousin."

"At least Georgie takes her responsibilities about family seriously."

"Ruby, I didn't have to come back here and stay when mum and dad died, but I did, because I didn't want to take you away from the only home you knew. I gave up everything for you, including my girlfriend and the chance for fast track promotion."

"I know that Charlie," she says. Feeling bad for the things she'd said, she hugs Charlie.

"I really do try Ruby."

"And I love you for it." She steps back. "And for the record, you and Shandi never would have lasted."

"Probably not, but at the time, we'd been together for nearly a year and for me, that was a record."

"I still don't know what you ever saw in her, I mean, she was a total bitch to you in school."

"Ruby, you were too young to remember that."

"Georgie filled me in."

"Yeah well, Shandi changed. When we ran into each other in the city, she was a completely different person and she never once cheated on me."

"I suppose Shandi wasn't all that bad and at least she brought out your fun side."

"Gee, thanks."

"You've been so serious for months Charlie and that bitch who cheated on you isn't worth moping over."

"It's got nothing to do with Bianca, but you're right, she was a bitch and I shouldn't have been surprised that she'd cheat on me after what she did to Liam." Though it had shocked her when she found her in bed with another woman and two men.

"I did try to warn you, so did Georgie but you wouldn't listen and you even ignored your own motto, 'never fuck a woman who likes real cock'."

Charlie stares at her in horror. "Bloody Georgie and her big mouth."

"Don't go blaming her, I heard you say it Charlie. Bianca slept with Liam's wife and made sure he knew it, just to get back at him when he refused to leave his wife for her so it was pretty obvious she liked the real thing."

"Bianca was a mistake I wish I could take back, but I was lonely and let myself get sucked in by a pretty face."

"So your excuse was that you were just sad, pathetic and weak?" she says lightly.

"Pretty much," appreciating Ruby's levity. "I really should stick to my motto," she says, her mind drifting to Joey.

Recognising the look on her sister's face, Ruby groans. "Please tell me you haven't done it again."

"I didn't know she was bi at the time."

"I suppose you can't really ask them if they like real cock, at least not until you know them better."

"Can you please stop saying cock?"

"Ok, penis then," she grins.

Charlie grins back. "Are we ok Ruby?"

"We're ok and I'm sorry for being so bitchy lately, I just have things going on."

"Can't you talk to me about it?"

"I want to, I'm just not ready."

"I'm here whenever you're ready."

"Thanks Charlie and I know I don't say it much, but I really do appreciate the sacrifices you've made for me."

She puts her arm around Ruby's shoulders. "And I'd do it again."

"You're so-so as a mum, but you're a great big sister."

"Come here," she pulls Ruby into a big hug.

* * *

><p>Their passion finally sated, Angelo kisses her lovingly, before settling down beside her.<p>

"Joey, I've been thinking."

"That's never a good sign," she jokes.

He grins, propping himself up on his elbow. "I think we should make a baby."

"Unless that involves plastic or play-dough, that's a no."

"Why not?"

Joey stares at him. "You know my feelings on that."

"I know, but we're closer than ever, we've got a great life going and we'd make wonderful parents."

"No Angelo," she says firmly. "I've lost one baby and I can't go through that again."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." He gets out of bed.

Hearing the disappointment in his voice, Joey sits up. "Angelo, I know it's not fair to you, but we've talked about this before."

"I understand why you don't want to be pregnant again Joey, I guess a part of me was hoping you'd change your mind."

She just shakes her head, ending the discussion on that topic.

Sighing, Angelo nods, accepting her decision. "I need to get ready for work."

"Aren't you going to wish me luck for my first day of work."

"Of course I wish you luck, I just wish you weren't working in a bar, I mean, how do you think it looks to have my wife as a bar tender."

"You're being ridiculous, not to mention being an obnoxious snob. Angelo, I need to do something and Martha had a job going."

"Take up knitting."

Joey stares at him, "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I'm just a little upset that you took this job without even consulting with me first."

"It's a part time job Angelo and I thought you'd be happy that I'm making friends."

"I am happy you're making friends and you're right, there isn't anything wrong with working behind a bar but it's not like we need the money."

"I took the job because I like to work, unlike you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Angelo, you became a cop because it's what your father wanted."

"I love my job."

"But you'd have been just as happy to sit at a desk at your mother's company, letting everyone else do all the work for you."

"I admit I lacked purpose at times, that's part of why I joined the Force, to give me a purpose and the other reason is, the Rosetta's have a long tradition in the Police Force, one I'm more than happy to live up to," leaving out that his mother would prefer that he quit like his father had and join the family business rather than be a lowly policeman. Sometimes he wondered how his parents hooked up when his mother was such a snob. "Joey, we've both done things to please our fathers and we haven't regretted the decisions we've made, at least I haven't."

"I don't regret the decisions I've made."

"Really, because sometimes I feel like you want to be anywhere but here."

"My father is dying Angelo, I'd like to be there, by his side, is that so wrong?"

"Of course not but he's the one who encouraged us to make the move."

"I still don't understand why."

"He doesn't want you to see him so weak." He sits by her on the bed. "Joey, I know you're worried about him and I promise you, when the time draws nearer, we'll both be by his side." He takes her hands in his, gazing into her eyes. "Aside from your worry for your father, are you happy here?"

"I'm happy Angelo."

He nods. "I'm glad. I know this is all a big change, for the both of us, but I'd give it all away and go back home if that's what you want."

"You earned this position Angelo, I can't ask you to give it up."

"I'd give up everything for you to keep you happy."

Joey holds his gaze, feeling even more guilty now for nearly cheating on him. "That won't be necessary, now get going before you're late."

"I love you," he kisses her quickly, before rushing out of the room and house.

Joey lies back in bed, thinking that maybe she should have taken him up on his offer to leave Summer Bay, then all her problems would be over.


	11. Chapter 11

After her problems with Ruby earlier, Charlie hadn't been looking forward to spending the day stuck in a car with her cousin, even more so when Georgie had started in on her about the previous night.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Charlie fires back.

"Do you even remember her name?"

"Who?"

"Don't be dumb Charlie, the woman you used to get over Joey."

"If you must know, her name is Daisy and we used each other."

"So there's no chance she's going to be left pining over you for months." Charlie grips the steering wheel tighter. "You're unbelievable Charlie, you act all wounded and used because your one night stand is now married, yet you're still happy to use women in the same way, without a thought to how they might feel the next morning."

"Daisy was after the same thing I was, sex and nothing more."

"That's what you told yourself when you fucked Joey all night, then you spent months pining after her."

"Look Georgie, who I fuck or don't fuck is none of your fucking business," she finally snaps.

"My, aren't we in a snit."

"For fuck's sake Georgie, just get off my back would you."

"I'm just trying to make you see sense Charlie. You've been making a fool of yourself and taking home stray women isn't the way to get over someone."

"I don't need advice on women from the likes of you," she says, regretting the words the moment she hears her cousin's sharp intake of breath. "Georgie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"Yeah you did. I'm a screw up who whored myself around just like my mum, so I have no idea of how to treat a woman." She glares at her cousin. "I'm sorry Charlie, I've never been able to live up to the precious Buckton standards, but whatever you might think of me, I never went to bed with someone I wasn't planning on seeing again."

A heavy silence falls over them. "I'm nothing like my mother Charlie," Georgie says a few minutes later.

"I know that and I'm sure Aunt Michelle's reputation was exaggerated anyway."

"It wasn't," she says softly. "Mum was a slut, everyone knew it and because I always hung out with the boys, they always thought the same of me, except in my case, they couldn't have been more wrong. There was only ever Heath and there weren't that many girls, despite all the rumours."

"Then why didn't you deny it when people were saying all those things."

"What was the point? Mum denied it all the time, yet everyone still knew she was lying and they were always so willing to think the worse of me, that they would have just assumed I was lying when I denied it too." Georgie shakes her head. "I know everyone is just waiting for me to honour the family rep and betray Martha but they'll be waiting a long time."

"I know you'd never cheat on Martha."

"You really wouldn't be surprised if I did though, would you?" she challenges her.

"Once maybe, but I know how much you love your family and you wouldn't risk losing them." She takes her eyes off the road to glance at her cousin. "Georgie, can we just forget about all of this agro between us?"

Despite Martha's accusation that she and Charlie never worked through their problems and just carried on after their arguments as if nothing had happened echoing in her thoughts, Georgie finds herself ignoring the words and agreeing with Charlie. "Fine, it's forgotten. By the way, Martha wants you and Ruby to join us for a picnic tonight."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Georgie hands Charlie the water and rag and steps away. "I'm the senior officer here, you should be doing this," Charlie complains as she wets the rag and gingerly starts to clean the mess off the car windows.<p>

"You lost."

"Paper, rock, scissors is such a childish way to decide things," she mutters.

"I warned you about parking here, but no, you wouldn't listen and now we have egg all over the car."

"I'd have thought they'd show more respect to a police car."

"It's Mangrove River Charlie, there's no such thing as respecting property, let alone police property."

"If I ever catch up to the little brats who did this, I'll egg them back."

"Good luck with finding them," Georgie mutters. "Hey Charlie, when you're done cleaning, how about we go to the club for lunch?"

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"I think you know why."

"Great, so I can't see my girlfriend for lunch because you don't want to run into Joey. You can't avoid her forever Charlie."

Charlie sighs heavily, knowing she was right. "Fine, we'll go to the club."

"You need a hand with that?"

"That'd be great."

"Well, there's a car wash just around the corner, it'll be much quicker than what you're doing."

Charlie drops the water and rag, glaring at her cousin. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I forgot."

"Yeah, I bet," she grumbles, gathering up their things and getting back in the car.

* * *

><p>Feeling both nervous and excited about her first day of work, Joey makes her way toward the club, her step faltering when she sees Charlie leaning against a squad car just outside. With Charlie's back to her, Joey decides against stopping to talk to her and heads inside.<p>

"You must be Joey," she's greeted by an older man. "I'm Alf, Martha's grandfather."

"It's nice to meet you," she shakes his hand.

"Martha is having lunch in her office with Georgie, but she'll be out shortly."

"That's ok, I'm a little early."

Giggling, Martha and Georgie stumble from the office, pulling up short when they see Alf and Joey staring at them. "Sorry," Martha stands up straight, "We were just finishing lunch."

"Martha," Georgie whispers, having noticed what the other two were staring at. "Your top is inside out."

"What!" She looks down and then bolts back into the office.

"I'll see you tonight," Georgie calls out through the now shut door. "Hey Alf, any luck with the fishing lately?"

"No, the flamin' fish aren't biting."

"That's too bad."

"Don't get cheeky."

"Come on Alf, just give it up, there is no way that you will get a bigger fish than the one I caught."

"Where exactly did you catch that fish?"

Joey watches the exchange in amusement, Alf's gruffness not hiding his obvious affection for his granddaughter's girlfriend.

"Where's Charlie?" Georgie asks, avoiding his question.

"Waiting for you outside, now, where did you get that fish?"

"Sorry Alf, that location is a secret."

Alf shakes his head as she leaves. "That girl is up to something."

"Of course she is granddad," Martha says as she joins them. "But you made a bet with Georgie, so you need to honour it now."

"If I find out she brought that fish, there will be hell to pay," he mumbles.

Martha chuckles, turning her attention to Joey. "Are you sure you want to work in this mad house?"

Joey nods. "It could be interesting."

"Aside from the occasional side entertainment and your boss getting caught in compromising positions, the bulk of our business is done during the evenings and weekends, so you're not exactly going to be rushed off your feet during your afternoon shifts."

"I don't really care about the hours, I just want to be getting out of the house and doing something."

"Well, we serve lunches 12.30 to 2, which," she glances at the clock, "Starts in 15, so how about I run you through things again?"

"That'd be good."

* * *

><p>Surveying the smouldering wreckage of the building, Charlie sighs in frustration.<p>

"The fire chief suspects it was deliberate," her cousin says at her side.

"That would make it the third suspicious fire."

"The MO looks different again and there's still nothing to connect the businesses."

"Three suspicious fires, three different MO's and three random businesses."

"That could be the connection, some pyro with a personal grudge against the businesses or just a hard on for fire."

"I'd prefer that it was insurance fraud, rather than an arsonist targeting random buildings."

"Insurance fraud could still be a possibility."

"Except that only one of the first two businesses was in financial difficulty and the insurance wouldn't have covered their losses. We should get back, write up our report and inform the Sergeant we may have a serial arsonist on the loose."

"Just what we need, a whack job who gets his jollies torching people's places," Georgie mutters as she follows after Charlie.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter, Martha and Joey talk and Martha asks Joey how she feels about Charlie <em>


	12. Chapter 12

"Now that the meals are over we can relax and have a chat." Martha smiles gently at Joey, "I noticed you've been a little distant at times today."

"I have a lot on my mind and I still wasn't completely sure if it was a good idea for me to be working here."

"Joey, just because Charlie's got her tits out of joint and your husband and my partner haven't gotten off to a good start, there's no reason for that to stop us from working together or even being friends."

"They seem pretty good reasons, actually."

"Now that I've said it, I have to agree," Martha jokes. "Seriously though, Charlie will get over it."

"What about Georgie and Angelo?"

"I fear that's going to be ongoing, but I can hardly blame you if our partners have a personality clash." Joey nods, some of her tension easing at Martha's reassurance. "I'm a good listener, if there's something you want to get off your mind."

"Angelo wants to start a family," Joey says after a moment's thought.

"And you don't?"

"No."

"Didn't you talk about this before you married?"

"Yes and he accepted my decision."

"Only now he's changed his mind."

"Yeah."

"And there's no chance you will change your mind?"

Joey shakes her head. "It's not that I'm not ready to start a family, it's that I don't want a baby."

"Then Angelo needs to remember that or your marriage is going to have problems."

"He does understand my reasons, but now I feel guilty for denying him what he wants."

"You have no reason to feel guilty Joey, especially if you had already talked this over with him."

"Deep down I know that, it's just he seemed so disappointed this morning."

"Unless you change your mind or by some quirk of fate Angelo can get pregnant, then he's not going to get what he wants. Joey, it's your body and if this is something you don't want, then don't let him guilt you into giving in."

"This isn't something I'm going to change my mind over," she murmurs. "What about you, was Jay planned?"

"God no. We planned to have a couple of kids at least, just not until we were both a little older, so Jay came as a complete surprise to us. He was a very welcome surprise though and Jack was so happy at the prospect of being a father." She grows sad. "I only wish he'd lived to see our little boy." She shakes her, dispelling the memories. "Sorry, my mind wandered a bit then."

"It's ok, you obviously still miss him."

"He was a big part of my life and I will always have a place in my heart for him, but Georgie and Jay are my life now and one day, we'll add to our family."

"You're planning on more kids?"

Martha nods. "Of course it's going to take a different sort of planning this time, but we both love kids and want more."

"I'm sure Angelo would like me to be as excited by the idea like you are."

"Just because you're a woman it doesn't mean that you automatically want babies and you can't force yourself to change your mind."

"I don't know why I am making such a big deal of this, I guess, maybe." She shrugs. "It's just the move and other things are playing on my mind at the moment. Thanks for listening."

"That's what bartenders and friends are for."

"Everyone seems so nice here. You've been really great and Leah and Rachel seemed likely lovely people."

"They are and so is Tony, Rachel's husband."

"But not Leah's husband?"

Martha smiles wryly. "We're not real big fans of her husband. Brax is a real charmer and puts on a good front, but there's something about him that just doesn't ring true with some of us and it's not just his reputation as an ex-gang leader."

"Leah's husband was a gang leader?"

"The River Boys. They had a pretty bad rep for causing a lot of trouble and they were suspected of so much more, but nothing could ever really be pinned on them, especially Brax who always made out that any trouble was the fault of his Boys and not him."

"But he was the leader."

"Exactly, but with the front he puts on, most people want to believe he really is a good guy."

"You sound pissed at that."

"Because I am. Georgie grew up with the Braxtons and she's the first to admit that she was no angel, but people have been less willing to cut her slack than they have with Brax and it's frustrating, because Georgie's a wonderful woman and not the rebellious teenager she once was." She takes a calming breath.

"Your girlfriend was part of a gang?" Joey asks in surprise.

"Not really, she was just friends with the Braxtons more than a part of the gang."

"And now she's a cop."

"No doubt you'll hear a lot of talk about Georgie and the type of person she is, but that's mostly from people who have always thought the worst of her and have no idea of the woman she has become."

"Angelo has mentioned her a few times and I'm sorry to say, not exactly in a flattering way."

"Like I said, they didn't exactly hit it off and that's partly Georgie's fault. She's had it harder than most around here and it does affect the way she reacts to situations, especially when she thinks someone has it in for her, but don't believe everything you hear and try not to take it personally if she's a little cold toward you, she just takes time to let people in."

"I suppose it doesn't help that I hurt her cousin."

"Yeah well, when it comes to family, Georgie's responses can be rather unpredictable, from overprotective, to overreacting and with the way things are between her and Charlie, it really is hard to know what she will do, though this time, she's taken to protecting Charlie's heart."

"I hope that won't be necessary."

"Charlie's a big girl, she can look after herself, but it probably won't stop Georgie having her little digs, at the both of you."

"Rachel described their relationship as hot and cold."

"That's putting it mildly. They may be family, but they had very different upbringings and they really had little to do with each other when they were younger. By the time Georgie moved back to Summer Bay when she was 13, the cousins were virtual strangers and at the time, Georgie wasn't in the best place and Charlie was also older, in her last year of High School before she headed off to the Police Academy so once Georgie gave her the brush off a few times, Charlie basically gave up on her. Then when Charlie came back after her parents died, she was busy looking after Ruby and Georgie was struggling through her final years of High School, so once again, they basically ignored each other."

"That's kind of sad."

"Yeah it is. Anyway, Georgie and Charlie never really worked on their relationship until Georgie came back as a cop and now they're the closest they've ever been but there is still this barrier between them that they can't quite break through," her tone revealing her frustration of the situation. "The main problem is that Charlie just doesn't understand Georgie or how hard she had it while Georgie is touchy about her past and isn't the most open person."

"Sounds like they need to sit down and just have a good old talk."

"I wish it was that easy. Georgie keeps a lot of things to herself and the only way to get the answers some times, is to keep pushing her for them and unfortunately, that's something Charlie has never really done and I think that is one of the things that disappoints me the most, the way Charlie gives up on Georgie so easily."

"It must be hard for you to be stuck in the middle."

"It's not always the easiest place to be, especially when I love Georgie so much but am fully aware that at times, she is at fault."

"I guess I'm to blame this time."

"Believe me, if not you, then it'd be someone or something else. At lunch, things seem to have thawed between them somewhat, but I've arranged a family picnic for tonight, so they'd better be on their best behaviour." She grins suddenly, "I invited Irene along just to be safe."

"The lady from the diner, right?"

"That's right. She was also Georgie's foster mum and Georgie tends to behave whenever Irene is present, so I'm hoping the cousins can at least relax and have some fun together or at least stay civil to each other."

"Christmas must be an interesting time for your family."

Martha snorts. "That's an understatement, especially when you throw my mum into the mix."

"You all obviously care about each other though."

"My mum and Georgie could do without each other, but yeah, we care about Charlie and despite their problems, I know Charlie cares for Georgie." Martha looks Joey in the eyes, "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but there is something I'd like to know." Joey holds her breath, having an idea of what she was going to ask. "What are your feelings toward Charlie?"

She lets her breath out softly while she considers her answer. "Charlie's a very beautiful woman but all I feel for her is lust."

"And that's all it is, lust?"

"Yes," she states firmly. "And it will soon fade. I love Angelo and he is who I want to be with."

"It almost sounds like you're trying to convince yourself as much as you are me."

"Things are a little confusing for me at the moment, but I'm clear on my feelings."

Martha nods at her answer, not sure if she believed her or not, but leaning toward not. There was just something about the way Joey spoke that made her think her feelings for Charlie were stronger than even she was willing to admit. She hoped she was wrong, for both Charlie and Joey's sake, because Joey had made it clear she wouldn't leave Angelo, which meant their love, if that's what it was, would stay unrequited and that would only hurt them both.

* * *

><p>Walking toward the diner after work, Charlie pauses when she notices the familiar figure standing on the beach, staring out over the water. She couldn't deny that she still wanted Joey, but that was never going to happen and she'd finally accepted that. There was just something she needed to do first, before she could move on. She forces herself to walk toward Joey, reciting her motto about women over and over in her head as a reminder to stay strong.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Joey turns as she hears someone approaching, not at all surprised to see Charlie standing there. "Hey."

"Hey." They stand there staring at each other for a minute or so before Charlie finds her voice. "Where's your husband."

"At home. I'm just down here while I wait for my order at the diner. Don't you have a picnic to get to?"

"Ah yeah, I was just on my way to the diner to get some dessert when I saw you."

"Charlie."

"Please, just let me say this and I promise, I won't make any moves on you." Joey nods, waiting a little anxiously for Charlie to continue. Charlie takes a moment to compose herself before beginning. "Joey, I don't want things to be awkward between us, especially now that you're working at the club."

"I don't want the awkwardness either."

"Well, I've spent a lot of time thinking about things since last night." She smiles at Joey's raised brow. "After that rather lovely distraction I left with," she adds. "Joey, I'm not going to forget that night or act like nothing happened between us, because I can't. For me, it was the most amazing night of my life and I don't want to treat it as anything less, because I'd only be lying to myself." Joey holds her breath, wondering if Charlie would accuse her of the same. "And I can't deny the attraction I still feel because it's pretty obvious by my behaviour that I want something more, but I've finally accepted that it meant more to me than to you and that I have no chance with you. You're married Joey and I am sorry for treating your marriage vows with such disrespect by throwing myself at you when your vows mean so much to you."

Joey lets her breath out softly. "I am so sorry I hurt you Charlie, I never meant for that."

"It was my own fault. I went into that room, fully aware that it was only to be one night, but I let myself believe in the fantasy that it was so much more. Joey, you have my word that I won't be following you into the toilets, throwing myself at you or stalking you in any other way." She takes a breath. "It's impossible for us to avoid each other though, even more now that Leah and Martha have brought you into our circle of friends, so I'd like for us to be friends at least."

"I'd like to be friends Charlie, but I'm not sure that's going to be so easy, especially for you."

"Joey, the problem is mine and I'm dealing with it. I'm the one who brought into the whole romanticism of that night, I'm the one who's caused this awkwardness between us by not respecting your marriage vows and for that, I am truly sorry."

"We've both made mistakes here Charlie."

"Then let's work through them. Joey, that night was more than just about the sex, I enjoyed your company and the easy way we talked and I don't want to lose that just because I couldn't let go."

"I enjoyed our talk too Charlie." She knew Charlie was right, they couldn't avoid each other, especially if they were going to be around the same people and despite her better judgement, she didn't want to cut Charlie out of her life completely. "So, no more toilet rendezvous' or stalking?"

Charlie's lips quirk. "You have my word as a Senior Constable."

"Then I'm willing to try if you are."

"You will be safe in my hands." She winces, "Well, you know what I mean."

Joey laughs, the tension easing somewhat between them. "Friends it is."

Charlie takes the offered hand, both jumping at the static spark their touch created. "Must be the humidity," Charlie murmurs, reluctantly letting her hand go. "As my first act of friendship, how about I escort you back to the diner?"

"Is Summer Bay really that dangerous that I need an escort?"

"It can be," Charlie says with a completely straight face.

"In that case, I'll accept your offer." They start the walk to the diner at a slow pace. "This isn't an attempt to suck up to the boss' wife, is it?" Joey jokes.

Charlie chuckles, "Not the sort of sucking up I had in mind." She blushes the moment the words were out of her mouth. "Shit, sorry."

"It's ok, things are still going to be a bit weird between us for a while and we'll probably be watching what we say, even if it's perfectly innocent."

Charlie spares a glance to the woman at her side, her heart catching at how beautiful she looked. She only wished things were different and Joey felt the same way for her as she did but she didn't, so Charlie had to be content with being just friends, no matter how hard it was going to be. She just hoped her feelings eventually dimmed or she'd drive herself crazy.

"Charlie, are you sure about this?" Joey asks, as if reading Charlie's thoughts.

"I'm sure Joey. I'm already starting to move on."

"With that woman?"

"Daisy." Charlie steals another glance at Joey, finding her expression closed again. She quickly dismisses the notion that Joey had sounded jealous about Daisy, putting it down to her own wish that she was. "Daisy isn't a local so I doubt it's going to be more than a casual thing but for now, that's all I need."

"I suppose in a small town there's not a lot of opportunity to meet women."

"That's an understatement. Most of my girlfriends or flings have been from neighbouring towns or I met them when I was in the city or they were just passing through."

"You never considered moving away again?"

"I came back to look after Ruby because I didn't want to uproot her from the only home she knew, but now that I'm back, I can't really see myself leaving. I guess I never really knew how much I missed this place until I came home."

"I don't necessarily miss my old home, but I do miss my dad."

Hearing the sadness in Joey's voice, Charlie stops. "Is everything ok?"

All her emotions come to the top and she shakes her head, tears in her eyes. "My father is dying and I hate being away from him."

Charlie pulls her into her arms, holding her close. "I'm so sorry."

"He said he was happy for Angelo and me to move away but I feel so guilty."

"If it's what he wants Joey."

"I know, it doesn't make it easier though."

Kissing Joey's temple, Charlie murmurs encouragement as she rocks her gently. Feeling Joey relax in her arms, Charlie squeezes her eyes shut, wishing she never had to let her go but knowing as hard as it was, she had to, but just for the moment, she continued to hold her close.

"I'm wetting your top."

"It's ok, this is what friends are for."

Sighing softly, Joey steps back, breaking their contact. Wiping her eyes with her hands, she smiles crookedly. "I must look a fright."

Before she knew what she was doing, Charlie cupped Joey's chin, peering into her eyes. "Not too much of a fright," she says lightly, letting her hand drop. They start to walk again.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that, I guess everything just caught up to me at that moment."

"I'm even more sorry now for adding to your stress."

"Charlie."

"I did add to it Joey."

Silence falls over them and it takes a moment for Joey to realise that they were walking so closely together that the backs of their hands were brushing against each other. Fighting the urge to take Charlie's hand and trying not to be too obvious, Joey puts her hands in her pockets.

"So, how are you and Angelo settling in?" Charlie asks.

"Fine. The house is great, the people are friendly, I think I could grow to like it here."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>Sitting in her car, with her head on the steering wheel, Joey wanted to deny it, but she couldn't; despite the situation, it had felt so natural to be there in Charlie's arms. "Why of all places did we have to come to Summer Bay," she says for what felt like the thousandth time since she first saw Charlie here. Starting the car, she reminds herself that as long as she was married, nothing could ever happen between her and Charlie. With a glance in the rear vision mirror at the retreating Charlie, Joey heads home to her husband.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie wasn't sure why she felt so good right then when she now knew she had no chance with the woman she wanted, yet she was feeling oddly cheerful. Maybe it was her acceptance of the situation had finally lifted a weight from her shoulders, she didn't really know, but for the second time that day, she had a spring in her step.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Drawn by the laughter, Charlie smiles when she's greeted to the sight of Alf and Georgie teaching Jay to fish with a mini rod.

"Cute rod," Charlie says as she sits down next to Martha.

"Granddad got it for him."

"I thought Alf was working tonight."

"He was, but Romeo and Indi are doing it tough at the moment, so granddad's giving some of his shifts to Romeo." Martha takes a good look at Charlie. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I ran into Joey and we sorted a few things out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we're going to stop avoiding each other and just be friends."

"Friends, huh."

Charlie smiles at Martha's sceptical tone. "I realise it's not going to be as easy as just saying it but as we can't exactly avoid each other, it's better to at least try to be friends."

"I suppose it makes sense."

"And now that I've finally accepted that I have no chance with her, I'm going to move on, in fact, I'm going to catch up with Daisy when she's in town next."

"That's good," Martha says, still not convinced Charlie could move on. "So where's Ruby?"

"Out with friends."

"Unlike mum who likes to make up excuses to avoid any meal with Georgie, it's not like Ruby to skip a family meal."

"Well, she'd already made plans before she found out about the picnic and she's finally reached an age where everything becomes secretive and her friends are more important than anything else."

"Is everything ok with her?"

Charlie shrugs. "I'm sensing that something is up, she just won't talk to me though, no matter how often I ask."

"I remember that age, I kept things to myself all the time."

"Same here but I think part of the problem is that Ruby sees me as both a guardian and sister and it makes it hard for her to talk to me about certain things."

"She has me or Georgie if she's uncomfortable talking to you."

"I've told her that."

* * *

><p>"Joey, are you ok, you seem a little distracted?"<p>

Joey starts from her reverie. "What, oh sorry." She shakes her head, "I'm just a little tired from work."

"How was it?"

"It was good and Martha's a lovely person. I think we're going to be good friends."

"It's a shame she doesn't rub off on that girlfriend of hers."

Joey's brow rises at Angelo's tone. "Angelo, it's not like you to have it in for someone like this."

"Yeah well," he stops before he tells her his suspicions about Watson, not wanting to risk her saying anything to Martha, even inadvertently. "She's just one of those people that get on your nerves, no matter what." He draws her into his arms. "How about we skip dessert for something better?"

"I was going to soak in the tub after tea."

"We can both do that."

"Angelo, I barely fit into the tub on my own."

"I think we should have the bathroom renovated."

"Maybe." Joey steps away from him. Angelo frowns as she walks toward the bathroom, before shaking his head and putting her mood down to her worry for her father.

* * *

><p>"I take it from the way things had thawed between you and Georgie at lunch that you did your usual and chose to forget your argument and carry on as normal."<p>

"Neither of us like the agro Martha and it's for the best we put it aside as quickly as possible, especially as we have to work together."

"No, the best thing would be for the two of you to finally sit down and talk everything through."

"We've tried that Martha and all we end up doing is arguing."

"You don't try very hard Charlie." She shakes her head. "My god, you two really are so alike," she mutters. "You both suffer from sheer bloody minded stubbornness."

Charlie chuckles, "You reminded me of Georgie just then."

"I'm serious Charlie, you and Georgie can't go on forever like this."

Charlie looks over to her cousin, always amazed at the calming effect her son had on her. "I know that Martha."

"Then do something about it."

"I'm not sure it will be that easy." Noticing Irene was now with the fishing trio, Charlie suggests they start tea.

Martha sighs, tired of banging her head against a brick wall. "We might as well," she murmurs, before yelling out to the others that tea was ready.

"Mama, I want to keep fishing," Jay complains to Georgie as they trudge over to them.

"Your mummy won't let us."

"Sometimes I don't know who the bigger kid is," Martha mutters affectionately. "Jay, you can fish after you eat."

"Ok," he says, easily appeased, especially when his favourite food was placed in front of him.

* * *

><p>"Georgie, where did that fish come from?" Alf asks once again.<p>

"It was confiscated during a raid," she says between mouthfuls.

Everyone laughs at Alf's look of outrage. "I knew you didn't catch it!"

"Well technically, I did. I caught it when I caught the guy running away from me with it in his hands so I guess that means you still have to catch a bigger one to win the bet."

"That's not fair."

"Unless it was specified that the fish had to be caught by actually fishing, then I'm with Georgie on this," Irene says.

Alf glares at them, turning to Martha. "I suppose you agree with them?"

"I abstain from this discussion." Georgie brushes her lips over hers. "Bribery will get you nowhere."

"Charlie?"

Charlie glances between Alf and her cousin. "Well, um, as a police officer, I can't condone illegal betting, so I'd rather not be involved," she offers lamely, really not wanting to side with either of them.

Georgie sniggers. "I guess it's still on then."

"Flamin' women," Alf mutters.

* * *

><p>After their meal, Alf, Charlie and Martha were dragged by Jay down to the water's edge so he could display his fishing prowess, leaving Georgie and Irene alone.<p>

"How are things at work?"

"The usual." Catching Irene's look, Georgie sighs. "It's not that great at the moment, the new Sergeant really has it in for me."

"And that has nothing to do with your attitude?"

"He benched me Irene, because he thought my disability," she says the last word distastefully, "Meant I wasn't up to the job."

"He's new and there's bound to be problems while you figure each other out."

"There's nothing to figure out, the guy is a wanker."

"Georgie, I've only met Sgt Rosetta in passing, so I can't speak for him, but I do know you."

"Ok, so I haven't really given him a chance," she concedes reluctantly under Irene's knowing gaze. "But he hasn't given me a go either."

"You've always had a problem with people in authority and in some instances, for good reason, but Georgie, you've come so far, don't let the past drag you back."

"I do try, but I can't seem to help myself at times, especially when I can sense someone has it in for me."

"If he does have it in for you, then don't give him the satisfaction of getting to you."

"Martha says the same thing."

"That girl loves you and knows you so well, so I'd listen to her."

Georgie nods. "I'm glad you're back, Irene."

"It was good to catch up with Belle but I always miss this place when I'm gone."

"How's Belle doing?"

"Loving working for a big city paper, but the paper is laying off workers, so she's been told there's no chance of her being kept on after her cadetship is up."

"Damn. Well maybe another paper will put her on."

"Most of the papers are in a similar place at the moment, but she's been offered a position at the Coastal News so Belle's coming home."

"It's a shame, I know how much she was looking forward to living in the city and working, but it will be good to have her back."

* * *

><p>For once, lying back and relaxing in a bath wasn't having the usual soothing effect for Joey. Every time she was distant with Angelo, it made her feel guilty; she loved him and he'd done nothing but be there for her. She hoped now that with Charlie no longer chasing after her that she would be able to concentrate on her marriage and get rid of this confusion she had.<p>

* * *

><p>With Georgie lying with her head on Martha's lap, Jay asleep in her arms, they painted a tender family picture. After the crappy childhood Georgie had, Charlie certainly didn't begrudge her cousin finally having a happy family with Martha and Jay, but Charlie couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She wanted to meet that special someone and start a family and it was looking increasingly doubtful that she would. She sighs softly, it's not like there were a lot of opportunities to find women in Summer Bay and while she could move back to the city where she was more likely to meet a woman, she hated the thought of leaving Summer Bay again.<p>

"You ok Charlie?" Martha asks quietly.

"Yeah, just thinking about my future and where it's going." She looks at the look of contentment on Georgie's face as Martha gently caresses her cheek. "Do you think I will ever get to have what you and Georgie have?"

"You're a wonderful woman Charlie and I'm sure there's a woman out there who would be only too happy to settle down with you."

"I hope I find her before I'm too old to enjoy a life with her."

"I know you hate the idea of moving away from Summer Bay, but now that Angelo is here, the only way you will become a Sergeant is if he leaves or you go to another station and if Ruby decides on uni, then she'll be leaving any way."

"Ruby has mentioned uni, so I suppose leaving is something to consider."

"I think I need to get the kids home," Martha says after noticing her girlfriend's drooping eyelids.

"Enough with the kids stuff," Georgie murmurs tiredly.

Martha grins down at her. "Come on, it's time to go home."

Helping them clean up, Charlie slowly makes her way home, to an empty house she reminds herself. "Maybe leaving Summer Bay isn't such a bad idea," she tells herself. If Ruby did leave, then there was little to keep her in the Bay and while she would miss Georgie and her friends, she could easily visit them. The chance of a promotion and her own station, along with finding love were fairly strong incentives to leave and it was certainly something she needed to start thinking about. Not relishing going home to an empty house just yet, Charlie changes direction and heads to the club.

* * *

><p>Joey cries out her climax, collapsing on top of Angelo.<p>

"Wow," Angelo breaths out heavily, groaning softly when Joey pulls herself off him and lies by his side on the couch. "I'm glad to see the bath worked."

"I'm sorry I've been so moody lately."

"We've had a lot of changes in our life and I knew things weren't going to be easy moving here."

"I'm going to try to be a more attentive wife."

"Joey, I just want you happy, not that I'd complain if you wanted more of what just happened." He rolls on his side, brushing the hair from her face, still hoping she'd change her mind about starting a family. As much as he understood her reasons, there were times he was terrified of losing her and with her love of family, sharing a child would tie them together forever. Plus, he just loved the idea of having a child with her and he knew they'd make fantastic parents. "Are you tired?"

"No."

"Good," he slips back inside her.

* * *

><p>Charlie groans against Jenny's lips, or was it June, she couldn't remember and though this wasn't what she had planned, she couldn't deny the woman was a fantastic kisser. "Let's go back to my hotel room?" June suggests, her words breaking through Charlie's haze.<p>

"I don't think so," Charlie says, disentangling herself from June and moving away from her.

"I thought you were up for this?"

"The company was fine, but I never agreed to more and I'm really not interested in a one-night stand," Charlie says, actually meaning it.

"Fair enough, shame though."

"Maybe if you were sticking around, I might take you up on your offer."

"Sorry, I'm not looking for a commitment."

"Yeah well, I think it might be something I'm after." Charlie still planned to hook up with Daisy again, but for the moment, she had decided she was through with these random flings with women she'd never see again.

June undoes the top couple of buttons on her top, teasing Charlie by leaning forward. "Sure I can't temp you." Charlie's eyes widen at what she had to offer, but she reluctantly shakes her head. June grins, shrugging as she straightens her top up. "Just thought I'd try."

Charlie chuckles, "I think I could have been in trouble with you. Can I walk you back to your hotel?"

"Sure, it'll give me a chance to work on you again."

"Work away."

* * *

><p>Charlie climbs under the covers, still feeling rather proud with herself for once again saying no to June after she had walked her to her hotel. She had been an extremely attractive, not to mention, well-endowed woman and she had really enjoyed her company, but the thought of random sex just didn't appeal to her. "That's because I want more than sex," she murmurs. "I want to be in love."<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

"How was the picnic?" Ruby asks when Charlie wanders into the kitchen the next morning.

"It was nice, though we missed you not being there."

Ruby shrugs in answer. "I take it going by the bounce in your step that you got lucky again last night."

"For your information, I didn't sleep with any one," Charlie says, annoyed at Ruby's snide tone. "I just managed to get a few things sorted, that's all. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Ruby, I know you keep saying things are fine, but it's clearly not."

"It's just boy trouble ok, so could you just please stop with the twenty questions."

"I'll stop when I'm sure you're actually fine."

Ruby sighs, staring into her bowl. "Ever since we broke up, Geoff has been a total jerk."

"Has he been hassling you?"

"He's just been saying all these things about me, most of it isn't even true."

"I'll have a word with Gina and his grandfather."

"No!" Ruby blurts out before continuing in a more moderate tone, "That would just make things worse. Please Charlie, don't say anything, I can handle this and he'll get bored with it in a few days any way."

Charlie considers it for a moment, before she nods slowly, deciding to trust Ruby's judgement. "Fine, but if he doesn't leave you alone, I want you to tell me."

"Ok."

"I wish I didn't have to go to work but why don't we see a movie tonight?"

"That sounds good."

"And Ruby, if you need to talk, call me at any time or go and see Martha."

"Charlie, I'll be fine."

"I'll see you later." When she was alone, Ruby slumps in her chair, her head in her hands.

* * *

><p>After recommitting to Angelo last night, Joey was hoping to feel better this morning, but her mind was still a mess and she still didn't want to admit that there were times last night when she felt like she was going through the motions with Angelo. She put the thoughts out of her mind as she lengthens her stroke, powering through the surf.<p>

* * *

><p>Sipping the strong coffee she'd stopped at the Diner to get, Charlie now pauses at her car, her gaze drawn to the easy strokes of a swimmer. Her mouth goes dry when the swimmer reaches the shore and Charlie is afforded a full view of Joey, her bikini leaving little to the imagination and bringing all the memories of their night together rushing back. "I should have gone straight to work," she mutters, jumping in the car before she did something stupid.<p>

* * *

><p>"God, what happy pills did he swallow today?" Avery asks as Angelo once again walks through the reception area still wearing the same grin he'd had since he arrived at work.<p>

"I think he got lucky with the wife."

"Lucky bugger."

Hearing Avery and Hogan talking, Georgie spares a glance at Charlie who seemed to be concentrating harder than normal on the computer screen. She leans over to her cousin. "Coffee break?"

"The arson report is due in any minute."

"We're not going to Perth Charlie, just to the tea room where I'm sure we can be found."

* * *

><p>Georgie sets the coffee down in front of Charlie. "About Hogan and Avery and what they were saying."<p>

"It's fine, she's his wife and they love each other so I expect he gets lucky a lot."

"Are you sure about this friends thing?"

"We can't be anymore than that and we can't avoid each other, so friends is the best way to go about things and besides, it's not Joey that's on my mind, it's Ruby. Her ex has been saying things about her."

"That's no surprise, Bible Boy is a shit, despite the innocent act he puts on."

"I thought of talking to Gina and his grandfather but Ruby doesn't want me to."

"You're that worried about her?"

"I think he's really getting to her."

"His grandfather would be no help, but I'd speak to Gina, ask her not to interfere, just to keep an eye on him. That way when he slips up, Gina's there to catch him and Ruby doesn't get the blame."

"You're actually telling me to go to the principal?"

"I went to the principal all the time."

Charlie snorts. "You were sent to the principal all the time and usually you ended up with detention or suspended."

"Yeah well, for some of us, school was hard."

"You got through it."

"Barely and if it wasn't for Gina, I'd have failed big time."

Charlie always found it strange how her cousin liked Gina so much, not just because she seemed to despise her husband even back then, but because Gina was someone in authority, the type of person Georgie automatically rebelled against at the time, yet somehow Gina had gotten through to her. Charlie shuddered to think of how Georgie would have turned out if Gina had given up on her like the other teachers had; she probably would have ended up in jail like Heath or worse.

"I just wish Ruby would open up more with me."

"Charlie, all you can do is let her know you're there for her."

* * *

><p>Lost in thought as she walks into the Diner, Joey inadvertently runs into a young girl, nearly knocking her off her feet. "I'm so sorry."<p>

"Watch where you're going!" the girl snaps, pushing past her.

"I said I was sorry," Joey mutters to the retreating girl's back.

"Don't take it personally, Ruby's in a bit of a mood with everyone today," Leah tells her.

Joey starts, realising the girl was Charlie's sister. "Really, I hadn't noticed," she says dryly.

Leah chuckles, "She's got a bit of her cousin in her so I think Charlie may have her hands full with her. What can I get you?"

"A chicken salad and latte, thanks." Joey nearly jumps when a man suddenly appears at her side.

"Joey, this is my husband Darryl, Darryl, this is Joey Rosetta."

"Ah, the copper's wife."

Shaking his hand, Joey thought Martha was right; there was definitely something charming about him, yet there was also something off about him. Maybe it was the way his eyes seemed to bore into her as if he was trying to hypnotise her or something, whatever it was, he made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Joey, would you like your meal here or to go," Leah asks.

"To go," Joey quickly says. "Actually, can you make that two, I don't think Angelo took lunch to work with him today, so I'll drop it in at the station," she adds, reminding Brax who she was married to and she was pleased when he took a step back.

"I heard you're working for Martha, but if you're looking for better hours, I have work going at the restaurant," Brax says, his eyes dropping lower.

Joey turns to face where Leah was getting her meals ready, giving Brax her shoulder instead of her chest. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm happy with the hours I've got."

"You know where to find me if you change your mind," he says, saying a quick goodbye to his wife before leaving.

Joey felt sorry for Leah being married to such a man, she obviously loved him with the way she looked at him, but Joey had seen his type far too often and suspected he loved to play the field.

* * *

><p>"The report is finally in on the fire," Charlie says, reading through it. "It's a different MO but it's definitely arson and the fire marshal has found enough to suggest that it is the same person."<p>

"Great," Georgie tosses her pen onto the desk. "So we have some guy burning down businesses and no clue as to why."

"Like you said yesterday, he may have a grudge or he just likes to see things burn. Area Command was already concerned after the first two fires, so when they heard about the third one, they arranged for a detective from the Property Crime Squad to investigate. He should be arriving any time now."

"Wonderful, he swoops in and takes the credit."

"Georgie, we haven't made much headway for him to take credit for."

"He's still going to take over and I'm not the only one who hates it when the D's stroll in after we've done most of the leg work and act like they're better than us."

"Yeah, but we don't say it where others can hear it. Just try to keep your opinions to yourself," she says a little more harshly than she intended.

"Yes Snr Const. Buckton," Georgie says with a mock salute.

"Georgie."

"Jeez Charlie, lighten up and I'll keep my opinion to myself," she assures her. "At least until I meet the guy," she cheekily adds.

Charlie smiles at her. "You're a pain in the arse, you know that, right?"

"It's something I excel at. I suppose we wait here for the Detective to arrive."

"We should get all the files ready so we're prepared when he arrives."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Georgie and Charlie's heads pop up when the detective introduces himself to Hogan at the reception counter.<p>

"God, he looks like a bloody kid," Georgie mutters to Charlie.

"He's probably your age or a year or two younger," Charlie says, though she did think he looked far too young.

"What are you doing here?" Angelo's rather rude greeting to the detective has everyone else suddenly tuning in.

"Well hello to you too, Angie," the detective replies with a smile.

Seeing the angry flash in Angelo's eyes at the nickname, Georgie leans over, whispering to her cousin, "I think I might actually like him."

"Angelo certainly doesn't seem pleased to see him."

* * *

><p>Having just walked into the station, Joey stares in shock at the man talking to her husband, her face breaking into a huge grin. "Aden!" she cries out excitedly, getting everyone's attention, even more so when she flings herself into his arms.<p>

Georgie glances between her cousin and Angelo; Charlie looked confused and if she wasn't mistaken, a little bit jealous, while Angelo looked furious and most definitely jealous. "Oh crap," she mutters under her breath, having a feeling things were going to get a whole lot more complicated for all.


	16. Chapter 16

Suddenly remembering where she was, Joey steps back with a wry smile. "Oops."

Aden grins at her. "It's great to see you to Joey, not that you've been gone all that long."

"Sometimes it feels like I have been gone forever. What are you doing here?"

"There wasn't exactly a stampede to accept a case in a small town, so I put my hand up and here I am."

* * *

><p>Charlie relaxes slightly as she watches the exchange, seeing nothing more than a couple of close friends greeting each other.<p>

"Angie," Georgie tries out the name, "Looks like he's about ready to explode."

Charlie glances at Angelo who was glaring at Aden with barely disguised hatred. She shivers slightly. Somehow, she got the impression the agreement he and Joey had wouldn't stop him aiming that look at her if he ever found out she was the woman Joey had spent the eve before her wedding with.

* * *

><p>Angelo steps forward, cutting off the friendly exchange. "Aden, why don't you go and speak to the investigating officers," he smiles charmingly at him as he points out Charlie and Georgie. "I'd like a minute with my wife."<p>

Aden nods. "Joey, I'll catch up with you later." He walks over to Charlie and Georgie, "I guess I may have put a dampener on Angie's day," he grins, extending his hand. "Det. Aden Jeffries."

Charlie takes his hand, finding his boyish charm appealing. "Snr Const. Charlie Buckton and this is Const. Georgie Watson. I take it you know the happy couple?" Charlie couldn't resist asking.

"We grew up together."

"So you're all friends then." Charlie glares at her cousin for asking that particular question, knowing she was obviously digging for the reason of Angelo's apparent dislike.

"Well, Joey's been my best friend since we were kids and even though Angelo's always been around, I've always been beneath his notice." He grins again. "That is, until he took an interest in Joey in a 'let's be more than friends way', then, I became a threat."

"So you and the boss' missus never," Georgie makes a few hand gestures.

Aden chuckles, shaking his head. "Never been anything remotely romantic between us, not that you can tell Angelo that. And now after years of pining after her, he finally has her and he can't handle any guy being too friendly with her."

"What about women?"

"Georgie!" Charlie hisses at her.

Aden glances between the two women, his curiosity piqued. "Angelo knows she's bi, but he's one of those guys who sees a man as more of a threat."

"Is that what you think?"

Charlie struggles not to step on her cousin's foot to shut her up.

"I think Angelo's a fool," Aden says.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Angelo, I guess I didn't realise how much I'd missed some of my friends until I saw Aden."<p>

"Especially him."

"I wish you wouldn't keep being jealous of Aden, he's like a brother to me and nothing more."

"I trust you Joey, I don't trust him."

"He's never made any moves on me Angelo."

"That's why I don't trust him. You're a beautiful woman Joey, it's weird that he hasn't tried it on."

"It's not weird Angelo. Aden is my friend and that's all he has ever been."

* * *

><p>Sitting in the office that had been assigned to him, Aden looks over the files. "You're right, there doesn't seem to be anything linking these businesses together aside from the fact they were targeted by an arsonist, an arsonist who uses a different MO with each fire, which is something I've never personally come across, though there have been cases." He looks up from the files. "Most criminals, including arsonists, have a set way they do things, but there are those who like to mix things up and it makes it harder to catch them. Have there been many fires in the past few years?"<p>

"Sure, but only one that was ruled as arson. Three years ago, someone set fire to an old farm house and it nearly started a bush fire."

"Any suspects?"

Charlie shakes her head. "It was a fairly remote farm and it was only because a plane was flying over that the fire was spotted before it got out of hand, so there was no witnesses or evidence, other than that it was deliberately lit."

"So who are we looking for?" asks Georgie.

"Profiling isn't an exact science but from my own cases and one's I've studied, it's mostly white men in their late teens/20s, though there are cases of them being younger and older. Considering the differing MO's and the lack of evidence left behind, I'd say it's someone a little older, late 20s/30s and with the way the fires were staged, I'd say he's found a way to practice his craft without drawing attention."

"There are plenty of remote places to start a fire without anyone knowing, provided it didn't get out of control."

"He's definitely had practice. He takes his time to plan the fires, so he's got average or high level of intelligence, though he probably has a poor academic record but that would be more due to lack of social skills than anything. His family life was most likely disrupted during childhood, an absent or abusive parent and now, he probably works in a trade or menial job."

"Great, that describes most of the male population in the area," mutters Georgie.

Aden shrugs. "Like I said, it's not an exact science."

Charlie sighs, before asking where they went from here.

"I'd like to see the crime scenes for myself, perhaps get more of a feel for our guy." He notices Georgie's amused look. "Something amusing?"

"No offence, you barely look old enough to be out of school, yet you sound like you know what you're talking about."

"I'm 23, but I got into the Property Crime Squad as soon as I finished my probationary stint as a Constable."

"Personal interest?" asks Charlie.

"I always wanted to be a fireman like my father, but when he died in a house fire that had been deliberately lit, I decided then and there to be a cop who prevents further fires by catching those who started them. Of course, my duties aren't limited to just the arson cases, but I've become somewhat of an expert on them. Any other personal questions you'd like to ask," he adds with a grin.

"Well, now that you said it, I would," Georgie stops, grinning in the face of Charlie's glare. "I'm kidding."

"Am I going to be safe in a car with you two," jokes Aden.

"My cousin can be rather irritating," Georgie points out. "Always with the attitude and such."

Aden chuckles, knowing full well that if anyone was going to be trouble, it was Georgie. "Cousins, huh? This could be interesting."

"Don't go getting any ideas," Georgie warns him. "I'm taken and you have the wrong equipment for the both of us."

"Georgie!" Charlie looks horrified.

Yes Aden decided, things were definitely going to be interesting. "Not that I don't find you both attractive, I do, but I don't date colleagues under any circumstance, too messy if it doesn't work out. Well then, should we get going?"

* * *

><p>Walking through the reception area, Charlie's a little disappointed to notice that Angelo was alone in his office. "Sergeant, Georgie and I are going to take Det. Jeffries to the crime scenes now."<p>

"Fine," he says, silently adding to himself that he wished they'd lose him somewhere. He had smoothed things over with Joey, but as long as Aden was here, he was going to cause trouble. "Senior," Angelo calls out as Charlie turned to leave.

"Yes?"

Angelo pauses, before shaking his head. "Never mind."

Charlie shrugs, rejoining the others.

* * *

><p>"Jesus Charlie, you look like some creature from the swamp," Ruby remarks, screwing up her nose at her appearance.<p>

Charlie glances down at her soot stained uniform, still feeling stupid for tripping and falling into the charred ruins of one of the crime scenes. Georgie and Aden had both been unbearable with their teasing on the trip home. "Had a little accident. I'll take a shower and get cleaned up. Why don't you go through the paper and pick a movie out to go and see."

* * *

><p>Standing under the shower, Charlie reflects back on the afternoon. While they hadn't come up with any new leads after visiting the crime scenes, she was feeling much more confident that they would catch the guy now that Aden was here. After her initial jealous reaction and reservation about him, she found herself liking him and he certainly knew what he was doing. And to her surprise, even Georgie had warmed quickly to him, which for her was very unusual, but both of them had appreciated the way Aden hadn't just come in and taken charge but had treated them as equals, happy to listen to and take their theories on board. Once or twice though, she caught Aden looking at her as if he was trying to figure something out and it unnerved her a bit. He was obviously very close to Joey and she suspected he would have said something if he knew about her and Joey, so she was wondering what he was trying to see when he looked at her like that.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you're working now?" Aden asks as he accepts the beer from Joey.<p>

"Only a few hours in the afternoon during the week but it gets my mind off things for awhile."

"I checked in on your dad before I left, he seems to be doing ok."

"I'm glad and I'm glad you're here too."

Aden squeezes her hand gently. "It's the main reason I put my hand up for the case. I missed my best friend like crazy."

Joey studies him carefully as Aden smiles back at her. "You and Nic broke up again, didn't you?"

"That obvious?" Joey nods. "We did try and make it work this time, but there's just something missing so we decided to go our separate ways."

"It's a shame, I really liked Nic."

"We're still friends but we're definitely not going to try again." He takes a sip of beer. "Joey, I hope my being here isn't going to cause too much trouble between you and Angelo."

"The problem is Angelo, not you. No matter what I say, he can't get past this irrational jealousy of his and I've told him over and over that we're not attracted to each other like that."

"Well, we're friends and that's never going to change." Aden raises his beer. "To friendship," he clinks his glass against Joey's.

* * *

><p>"What movie did you pick?" Charlie asks as she follows Ruby out the door.<p>

"Oh you'll love it; it's blood, guts and violence galore."

"Wonderful," Charlie mutters, closing the door behind them. "It sounds just like work sometimes."


	17. Chapter 17

After spending a relaxing Sunday with her sister, Charlie was up early the next morning getting in a run before work. Pounding along the sand, her eyes catch sight of Joey coming from the water. Slowing to a stop, she takes a sip of her water as she stares unashamedly from behind her sunnies at Joey. Closer than she was the other day, Charlie's eyes followed the way the water beaded and rolled down her bare skin as Joey towelled herself off.

Feeling like she was being watched, Joey looks around, her eyes falling on Charlie. Despite the sunnies shielding Charlie's eyes from her, Joey could feel the intensity of her gaze. Trying not to return the favour at the sight of Charlie in her skimpy shorts and tank top or the way her chest was still heaving slightly from running, Joey ties the towel around her waist and walks toward her. "Is this lawful stalking?" Joey jokes, having seen Charlie watching her from her car the other day.

Grinning at her, Charlie shakes her head. "Purely coincidental. I've been a bit neglectful lately about running, but depending on my shift, I usually run every morning." Hoping her ogling hadn't been too obvious, she offers Joey her water bottle.

"Thanks." Joey takes a long sip under Charlie's watchful eye.

"You look good, ah, I mean, swimming."

Joey smiles, more than aware that Charlie was still checking her out from behind her sunnies. "You should try swimming instead of running."

"No way, it takes forever to dry my hair before work."

"Any excuse to get out of real exercise." They stand there grinning stupidly at each other before Joey realises and hands the water bottle back to break the spell that had fallen over them. Reaching for the bottle, Charlie's fingers touch Joey's, sending off a spark again. "Thanks for the water," Joey says, ignoring the spark.

"So um, do you swim every day?"

"If the weather is good."

"There's some great spots in the area for swimming, I could show you them some time."

"I may take you up on that, but for the moment, I'd like to familiarise myself with this spot."

"Right, well um, I should keep going or I'll be late for work so I'll see you later."

"Bye," Joey says, unable to take her eyes off Charlie's arse as she jogs away. "Oh god," she mumbles, dropping her towel and heading back into the water to cool off.

* * *

><p>Aden looks over the desk at Georgie. "I want to interview the owners of the businesses that were burnt down."<p>

"You think we missed something?" asks Georgie a little testily.

"The statements were very thorough, but as with the crime scenes, I like to get my own feel for the victims, witnesses and suspects."

Georgie relaxes when she realises he wasn't having a go at them. "Well, we have the victims you can talk to, but no witnesses and not a whiff of a suspect."

"This guy is very careful in his planning so I'm not surprised there are no witnesses and the problem with fires, is that the evidence is often destroyed by the fire."

Georgie glances over her shoulder when the door opens and Charlie enters. "Wow, cutting it a bit fine there Senior."

"I still have five minutes."

"For you, this is running late."

"Oh shut up."

Georgie leans in close to Charlie's face when she sits. "Are those bags under your eyes or did you not get all the soot off?"

Aden covers his grin as Charlie glares at Georgie. He had a feeling he'd get very familiar with that expression when these two were in the same room.

"Georgie, I'm sure I can find some nice files for you to be perusing," threatens Charlie.

"Fine, but you know what I'm like if I'm stuck indoors all day going over files, partner." She flashes Charlie a grin.

Shaking her head, Charlie smiles back. "God, you're going to drive me nuts."

"I'll certainly try my best."

"So what were you two discussing?"

"Aden wants to talk to the owners, you know, get his own feel for things."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"What's your take on them?" Charlie asks Aden after they'd spoken to the last owner and were driving back.<p>

"That last one seemed evasive."

Charlie glances in the rear vision mirror at her cousin, who nodded in agreement. "When we interviewed Harvey the first time, he seemed shaken after the fire but very sure of his answers, today though, he seemed less sure."

"His business was the second fire, wasn't it?"

"That's right. Of the three, Harvey's was the only business in financial difficulty, but the insurance wouldn't have covered the losses caused by the fire."

"I'm not suspecting him of the actual arson, but this Harvey guy, there's something he's not telling us."

"Well good luck getting anything out of him," Georgie says. "Harvey Ryan is a slime ball councilman who bends and twists everything to his advantage and knows how to talk himself out of any trouble."

"Yet his business was in trouble," Aden points out.

"So are a lot of other businesses in the area. Things are kind of slow around here at the moment and Harvey's done better than most."

"Would I be right in thinking that Mr Ryan may have made enemies along the way?"

Charlie snorts. "Just about anyone who meets the guy. He was very nearly Georgie's father-in-law until Roo found out he was only dating her to try to get Alf's business."

"Alf?"

"Martha's grandfather," Georgie informs him. "He runs a charter boat business, as well as the bait shop. After one of Harvey's boats sank, he wanted Alf's boat along with the business, but Alf wouldn't sell, so slime ball made the moves on Alf's daughter to try to worm his way in that way."

"Actually, Joey mentioned Alf. I thought he worked at the Club though."

"He's part owner and does a few shifts to help out."

"So basically, anyone who has met this Harvey guy is a potential suspect?"

"Pretty much," agrees Charlie.

"What about the other two owners?"

"The Wilkins have been in the area forever and are very well respected."

"Except for Madge," pipes in Georgie. "She'd gossip her way into anyone's bad books."

"She's not that bad Georgie."

"Of course you'd say that," mutters Georgie. "She thinks the sun shines out of your arse, whereas I'm Satan's daughter."

"Any way, I don't think the Wilkins would have too many, if any enemies and the same goes for the Mitchell's."

"Maybe this arsonist doesn't need a reason to target someone other than he thinks their building might look better in flames," Georgie says.

"It's possible he has no grudge and it's something about the building itself that triggers his need to burn it down," concedes Aden. "We need to start compiling a list of potential suspects."

"Great, you can start at 'a' in the phone book, Charlie can take the middle and I'll start at 'w'."

"Don't you mean 'z'?" asks Aden.

"There aren't any surnames in the area starting with 'x', 'y' or 'z'," Charlie tells him.

"Oh right. Look, I know it seems like we don't have anything to go on and the list of potential suspects is going to be long, but we need to start somewhere and to start crossing people off the list." Both Charlie and Georgie agree. "How about we go and have lunch and then start on the list after?" Aden suggests.

"I am getting hungry," says Charlie. "Why don't we go to the club?"

Georgie's brow rises at Charlie's suggestion. She knew that Joey and Charlie were trying to just be friends, but Charlie sounded almost eager to go to the club. Georgie shakes her head, hoping she was reading too much into it and Charlie was just hungry for the food and not for one of the workers or she was just trying to prove that she could deal with being just friends. She hoped there wasn't anything more to it, because she didn't want to see her cousin get hurt again. "The club is fine with me," Georgie finally says.

"That's no surprise, any reason to see Martha," Charlie teases.

"You're forgetting the free food."

"Free for you, I just get a discount."

Georgie grins, "There has to be some advantage to sleeping with the owner."

"What are my chances of a discount?" asks Aden.

"Well, you're new here, so you may get a one off welcome discount but if you try to sleep with the owner for a freebie, I'll shoot you dead."

Aden turns in his seat, a little unnerved to see that Georgie seemed completely serious. "She's joking Aden," Charlie tells him. "Besides, if you made the moves on Martha, it would be Martha who made you regret it."

"I think I'll stick with the discount."

"Wise choice."

Aden glances at Watson again, smiling wryly at the amused look she gave him. Shaking his head, he settles back in his seat, his time in Summer Bay becoming more interesting by the day.


	18. Chapter 18

"You've been doing a great job Joey," Martha praises her.

"I've only done a couple of shifts."

"I know, but the customers love you so you must be doing something right."

"Well thanks again for giving me a chance."

"Georgie, I told you to watch where you were going." Charlie's voice draws Joey and Martha's attention to the door.

"Georgie!" Martha rushes over to her girlfriend when she notices her limping more than usual.

"I'm ok Martha and I was watching where I was going Charlie, it was that idiot on the skateboard who wasn't watching where he was going." She winces slightly as she takes a seat.

"What the hell happened?" Martha demands, kneeling by Georgie's chair.

"I just stepped from the car when some idiot slammed into me." She rubs her leg. "It had to be my bloody good leg too."

"I hope you got him."

Georgie glares at Aden and Charlie. "No, he slipped through their fingers."

"Once he was on the board, he was far too quick," admits Aden. "I'm Aden by the way," he introduces himself to Martha.

"Martha. Did you see who it was?"

"I didn't see his face, but I'm betting it was Stu. That little bastard is always knocking people off their feet with that damn board of his," fumes Georgie. "Bloody Rosetta will probably use this against me," she mutters.

"Maybe you should get your leg checked out," suggests Martha.

"It's actually not so bad now," says Georgie. "Really, it's ok, though it's going to bruise. I'm actually more pissed off than anything."

"This is the second time in a matter of weeks Georgie that you've been injured," Martha says worriedly. "I've already lost Jack and we nearly lost you too, I couldn't go through all of that again."

"I'm just having a run of bad luck, that's all." She takes Martha's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "And it's not because I'm a cop. I could easily have slipped or been knocked over even if I wasn't a cop."

"Yeah I know, I just hate seeing you hurt."

"Believe me, I hate it too." She rubs her leg again.

Martha brushes her lips over Georgie's and stands up. "I guess I better feed you lot." She glances at Aden who was hovering at Joey's side. "Seeing as you're new, I was going to give you your first meal at a discount, but I'm not sure if you've earned it after letting him get away."

Aden grins, "I ran really hard after him."

"He did," Charlie backs him up. "For all of 100m."

"By then I realised I wasn't going to catch him."

"What do you think Georgie?" Martha refers to her girlfriend.

Georgie thinks it over for a moment. "I suppose it's not his fault he runs like a girl and couldn't catch him, but at least he tried."

Joey slaps him on the back, "See, I'm not the only one who thinks you run like a girl."

Aden shakes his head, muttering, "Women."

"I think you've earned a discount," Martha concedes. "Not for your failed attempt to apprehend a hit-run-skateboarder, but for putting up with these two," she points to Charlie and Georgie.

"Thanks," Aden says.

"Martha, why don't you sit with Georgie, I can take the orders," Joey offers.

"Thanks Joey."

After taking their orders to the cook, Joey moves back behind the bar. "So barkeep, what's the goss?" Aden asks cheekily.

"I heard a detective met an untimely end when he pissed someone off."

Aden grins. "Bet he was a handsome guy, loved by all."

"He certainly loved himself, that's for sure." Joey sets the juice he didn't ask for down in front of him. "I hope Georgie's going to be ok," Joey says to Charlie when she joins them at the bar.

"She's as tough as nails."

"So what have you guys been up to this morning?" asks Joey.  
>"I've been familiarising myself with the case and trying to come up with likely suspects."<p>

"Yeah, apparently we're looking for some guy," Charlie says dryly.

"I'll keep my eye out for him then," says Joey with a grin. "Charlie, don't take any shit from Aden and if he becomes an insufferable know-it-all, just come to me and I'll tell you all the things he's totally clueless about."

Charlie glances between the two, seeing again the easy way they were with each other. "I might take you up on that."

"That goes both ways," Aden warns Joey. "I can dish up the dirt as much as you can."

"Aden, you wouldn't do that, you're like a brother to me."

"Want a bet little sister?"

"You're only a month older than me Aden so enough of the little sister remarks."

Aden notices the look Charlie was giving them. "When I said Joey's been my best friend since we were kids, I left out the part where my mum worked as a housekeeper for her family and when dad died, Mrs Collins invited us to live in a little cottage on the grounds, so Joey and I pretty much grew up together under the same roof."

"And ever since, he's always used his seniority to try to lord it over me."

"Not very successfully, I might add but at least you always treated me like an equal, unlike Angie who saw me as the housekeeper's son and treated me as such."

"He wasn't that bad," Joey says, feeling the need to defend her husband.

"He hardly made me feel welcome and he's always resented our closeness, especially now that he has you."

Knowing Aden was right, Joey says nothing. At that moment, Charlie's phone goes. "Excuse me."

Aden notes with interest the way Joey's eyes followed Charlie when she stepped away from them. Not that he could blame Joey, Charlie was a beautiful woman, but he couldn't shake this feeling he'd had since he arrived at the station, that there was something he was missing.

"Sorry about that," Charlie says when she rejoins them. "It was just my sister saying she was going to be studying at a friend's place tonight."

"You have a sister and she actually studies?" jokes Aden.

"I'm sure study could mean something else, but Ruby's a good kid and I trust her."

"How old is she?"

"17."

"Ah," Aden grins at Joey. "I remember Joey at that age."

"And I remember you at that age so keep your mouth shut."

"Or what?"

Joey leans forward.

* * *

><p>"At least it looks like the awkwardness is gone," notes Martha when Charlie laughs at something Joey said.<p>

"You don't find it odd that just like that, they're all joking and easy with each other?"

"Maybe Charlie really is just moving on."

"As long as they keep it at just friends, I'll stay out of it, but I'm the one who has to work with both Charlie and Angelo, so if she and Joey hook up, it's going to affect us all."

"Joey won't betray her marriage vows and Charlie loves her job, she'd never do anything to risk it, so just relax Georgie."

"You're right."

More laughter drags their attention back to the bar.

"You're a natural at this job Joey," Charlie says. "You've made me feel as if the customer is definitely always right."

"It's my job to please," she grins at Charlie, who grins back.

Charlie glances over to the toilets where Aden had just disappeared to. "Does he know about us?"

"I haven't told him but he knows me so well, it wouldn't surprise me if he figures it out." Joey reaches over and squeezes Charlie's hand. "He won't say anything or think any less of you." Realising she was still holding Charlie's hand, she pulls her own back quickly.

Charlie stares at her empty hand, already missing the contact. "He wouldn't find it strange you were with me the eve of your wedding?"

"Nah, he already thinks I'm strange. Charlie, everything is going to be fine."

* * *

><p>After their meals were over, Martha stood with her hands on her girlfriend's hips. "I want you to take it easy this afternoon," Martha tells Georgie, much to her embarrassment.<p>

"Martha, I'm not even limping. See." She walks over to the bar and back to prove her point. "Well no more than usual."

"It's ok Martha, I'll make sure she doesn't do too much," Charlie assures her, her lips twitching at the glare of annoyance her cousin was sending her way.

"Would you two give it a rest, I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh I don't know about that, I've always found you to be a little odd," a voice comes from behind them.

"Belle!" Georgie stares in surprise at the young woman before pulling her into a big hug. "Irene said you were coming back," she says as she steps back. "I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon."

"One of the journos at the Coastal News quit unexpectedly so the editor asked me to start early."

"Well I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." Her eyes move over to Aden. "I see we have a couple of new faces."

"This is Det. Jeffries and Joey's the new Sergeant's wife, Aden, Joey, this is my sister Belle."

"A detective, huh?" Belle enquires as she shakes Aden's hand.

"That's right."

"What are you investigating?"

"I'm here to investigate a series of fires."

"Really, then I guess we may be seeing a lot of each other then, at least in a professional capacity."

"Wonderful," Georgie mutters. "I was forgetting how inquisitive and annoying journos were."

"No worse than cops," Belle fires back. "Hey Martha," she gives her a hug. "As usual, you need a reward for putting up with Const. Grumpy."

Chuckling, Martha returns her hug. "It's good to have you back Belle."

Noticing Aden's rather smitten look, Joey leans over, whispering into Aden's ear. "I've heard Georgie is so protective of her family, she eats anyone who so much as looks at them wrong."

"Huh?"

Joey rolls her eyes at his obliviousness. "It was nice knowing you Aden."

"It must be nice to have your cousin back," Aden says to Charlie, his eyes firmly on Belle.

"Ah, well, Belle's not exactly my cousin."

Aden glances between Charlie and Georgie and then back to Belle. "But you're sisters."

"Belle's my foster sister."

"But we've been family for years, so we tend to drop the foster part," Belle finishes.

"Oh right."

"It's still a death wish," Joey whispers to him.

"Shut up Joey," he whispers back.

"So, any suspects for the fires?" Belle asks.

"Time to go," says Georgie, giving Martha a quick kiss goodbye.

"I take it that means no inside scoop from my sister or her colleagues?"

"Good guess."

"Oh well, it was worth a try."

"You staying with Irene?"

"Yep, back in my own room."

"I'll catch up with you later then."

"Hey detective," Belle calls out to Aden when the trio starts to leave. "I'll be seeing you."

Georgie groans at Aden's expression. "She is so going to chew you up and spit you out," she warns him.

"Yeah, but what a way to go."

Charlie glances over to Joey who offers her a warm smile. "Aden, I should warn you, dating Belle means dating Georgie." She quickly dodges out of the way of Georgie's errant elbow.

"Belle can date whoever she likes," Georgie says. "But anyone who hurts her, answers to me."

"Point taken," says Aden.

"You also might want to remember that she's a journo now," Charlie adds.

"She wouldn't use me just to get a story, would she?"

Georgie and Charlie smile at each other behind his back. "Probably," Charlie says at the same time Georgie says, "Wouldn't put it past her."

"Maybe I should stay away."

"Good idea," agrees Charlie.

"Very good idea," adds Georgie.

* * *

><p>Arriving home to an empty house, Charlie pours a wine and flops down onto the couch. They'd spent the afternoon compiling a list of potential suspects, which seemed to include just about every male in Summer Bay and the surrounding area and it was going to take some time to work their way through the list and cross off names. It was unnerving to think that one of those men, most of whom she'd known her entire life, could be the arsonist they were looking for.<p>

Sipping her wine, she puts her feet up and closes her eyes, her mind drifting to Joey. While she was still disappointed that nothing could happen between them, it had felt so good to be able to talk to Joey in such an easy manner and she was glad they were able to move past their previous awkwardness. She smiles as the image of Joey in a bikini comes to mind. It was probably a bad idea to think of a friend like that, but she couldn't help herself; Joey in a bikini sent her heart racing and she doubted that would change any time soon. "Face it Charlie, it's probably going to be a long time before you can look at Joey in a bikini and not want to tear it off her and have your way with her," she murmurs to herself, before letting her imagination run wild.


	19. Chapter 19

Jogging along the beach, Charlie's disappointed when she doesn't see Joey in the water. Coming to a stop, she takes a sip of water, her eyes scanning the beach for any sign of her.

"Looking for someone?"

Joey's voice from behind her makes her jump and turn. "Jesus Joey."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, right, that's why you're grinning like the Cheshire Cat."

"I couldn't resist." She drops her gear onto the sand and starts to unbutton her shirt.

After what her imagination had conjured up last night and without the benefit of sunnies to shield her eyes, Charlie was struggling to keep eye contact instead of eye to bikini clad boob contact. She didn't know what it was about Joey, but it was like she couldn't help herself. "You're just going swimming now?" Charlie finally manages to say.

"I'm running a little late today."

Picking up something in her tone, Charlie asks her if everything was ok.

Thinking back to her argument with Angelo earlier, Joey nods. "It's fine."

Charlie folds her arms, giving Joey a look. "Joey, I can tell that something is up."

"It's Angelo," she admits. "He has this irrational jealousy where Aden is concerned and it doesn't seem to matter what I say, he just won't listen and it's making things tense at home."

Charlie felt conflicted. The thought of things not being all that rosy in their marriage was rather pleasing to her, which made her feel guilty for thinking like that, and if she wanted to be Joey's friend, then she needed to be supportive of her and not let her own selfish wishes interfere. "My shift is a little later this morning, so if you don't mind me being all hot and sweaty, why don't we go grab a coffee and talk."

Her mind going elsewhere at the thought of Charlie being hot and sweaty for entirely different reasons, it takes Joey a moment to answer. "I guess I can come back for a swim later."

* * *

><p>"Welcome stranger," Leah greets Joey the moment they were through the diner doors. "Long time no see."<p>

"Hey, if you're sick of me being in here every day, I can go elsewhere," Joey threatens with a grin.

"Don't you dare, I enjoy our little chats. By the way, your friend is making quite the impression on the young female hearts of Summer Bay, not to mention the odd male heart."

"Only the young?" prods Charlie.

"If I wasn't married, I'd be interested," admits Leah with a slight blush.

"Well, feel free to inform everyone that Aden is single," Joey says with a wicked grin.

"If I did that, they'd be after him in a flash. So, the usual for the both of you?" They both nod.

* * *

><p>Having spent the past 10 minutes listening, Charlie sets her coffee down. "It sounds like there is not a lot you can do. Angelo is the one with the problem and unless you're willing to give Aden up as a friend." Joey looks horrified by the suggestion. "Then this is something Angelo has to get past."<p>

"I don't like being caught in the middle."

"Tell Angelo that, it may force him to deal with his problem. Has it always been like this between you three?"

"No. Growing up, Angelo was more my brother's friend so he was around the house a lot, but we didn't exactly spend a lot of time together."

"He didn't like Aden though, did he?"

"At first, it wasn't a matter of liking or disliking. Angelo was raised to think that his status made him better than others he regarded as less fortunate and so like Aden said, Angelo treated him like he was the son of a housekeeper, someone to order around or ignore."

"You were obviously raised differently."

"My father is a lot like Angelo's parents, but my mother was this kind-hearted woman who saw everyone as equals and I guess I took after her." Joey looks away for a moment, lost to her memories.

Charlie rests her hand on Joey's arm. "You ok?"

"I was just thinking of mum. Now, what was I saying, oh right. Angelo's attitude toward Aden began to change when we started spending more time together after my brother's death, then when we started dating, Aden became a full-blown rival in Angelo's eyes, which was completely ridiculous."

"To you maybe, but not to a man in love."

"I suppose so," admits Joey. "Still, it should be clear by now that Aden is just a friend."

To Charlie, it was sounding more and more like Angelo was insecure about their marriage and it made her wonder why when Joey seemed so committed to him. She didn't want to get her hopes up that maybe Joey wasn't as committed as she appeared to be, so she dismissed the idea. "I really wish I could help you more Joey, but as I said, there's not much you can do if Angelo won't listen to reason."

"I know and Charlie, you have helped me, just by listening."

"That's what friends are for."

"It's a little weird though, isn't it, for us to be talking about my husband."

"It is a bit, but I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything."

Joey squeezes her hand. "Thank you Charlie." She lets go of her hand just as Georgie walks in with Jay.

"Aunty Chuck!" Jay yells out as soon as he sees Charlie.

"Aunty Chuck?" Joey says. "It's kind of cute," she adds with a grin when Charlie groans.

"Don't go getting any ideas," she mutters.

"Of course not Chuck."

Charlie rolls her eyes.

"Count yourself lucky Charlie," Georgie says as she takes the seat Charlie pulls out for her. "Last night all Belle got was Ding Dong every time someone said her name."

Charlie chuckles. "Chuck is definitely better." She reaches over and musses Jay's hair, much to his delight. "Isn't he a bit young to be going to work?"

"I'm dropping him off at Irene's on the way to the station."

"How's the leg today?"

"Have a rather lovely bruise, other than that, it's pretty good."

"And Martha?"

"Last night she nearly drove me nuts with her fussing, but she was better this morning." She takes a bit of toast from Charlie's plate, offering it to her son. "Martha really can't handle it when Jay or I are hurt in any way."

"It's the memories."

"Yeah, I know." Georgie stares at Charlie. "Aren't you leaving it a bit late?"

"Leaving what?"

"I assume you plan on having a shower before work." She sniffs the air. "I definitely hope you shower before work."

Charlie glances at her watch. "Oh god, I didn't realise the time." She jumps to her feet. "I gotta go but if you need to talk again Joey, you know where I am, bye."

Joey frowns when Charlie rushes away. "I thought she was starting later this morning."

"She is," grins Georgie. "I'm sure Charlie will remember that sometime soon." Joey chuckles. "Martha tells me you're doing a great job at the club."

"Martha's a good boss and she's really made it easy for me to fit in."

"Yeah, she's great at that."

"Jo Jo," Jay says suddenly, surprising both women.

Joey grins at him. "Is that my name?"

"Jo Jo," he points at her.

"I'm honoured to have been nicknamed."

"He's obviously heard your name mentioned a few times."

"I can imagine," Joey murmurs.

"Joey, I know we haven't exactly hit it off and I've hardly been welcoming."

"You're protective of your family, I understand that."

"Yeah, but I get too involved at times and I can go overboard."

"No, really?" Joey says with mock sarcasm.

Georgie smiles wryly. "What I'm trying to say is, since you and Charlie are putting things behind you, I'd like to do the same."

"I'd like that. Georgie, I hate that Charlie has been hurt in all of this and I really am sorry."

"I know you are."

"There is just one thing though." Joey pauses. "Don't hold it against me if Aden chases after Belle."

Chuckling, Georgie tells her she should be more worried about Aden. "I should be getting this little guy to his grandmother's."

"Bye Jay."

"Jo Jo," he waves.

"Looks like you might have made a friend there," Leah says as she collects the plates from the table.

"He's a cute kid."

"Jay's adorable, but I was talking about the big kid with him."

"I'm still not quite sure what to make of Georgie."

"You're not alone there."

Joey grins, "That's good to know."

"Georgie has a big heart, she just comes with a lot of prickles and moods. Navigate through them, and she's a great friend to have."

"I'm just happy to ease the tension and get along better with both cousins." If only it was so easy with her husband, she adds silently. "I think I might go for my swim now. I'll see you later."

Leah shakes her head, a wry smile on her face. Joey hadn't been kidding about easing the tension and getting along better, because she and Charlie had looked so natural together. It was just a shame that Joey was already taken as she thought they'd make a great couple.

* * *

><p>"Nice one Georgie," Charlie says when Georgie walks into the station.<p>

"I thought so." Georgie grins at her, "When did you remember?"

"When I had shampoo in my hair." Charlie glances over to Angelo's office, keeping her voice low. "A word of warning, Angelo's in a foul mood and is on the warpath, so today would be a good day to be on your best behaviour."

"And here I was in a good mood," mutters Georgie.

"Good morning Georgie," Aden greets her warmly.

"Are you always this cheerful?"

"Yes and even if I'm not, I just fake it."

"Are you faking now?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he says with a big grin. Shaking her head at him, Georgie grins back.

"Georgie, I'm going to show Aden around some more, so if you're coming, you have five minutes."

"Only need a minute and I'll be right back," she says, rushing toward the locker room with her gear.

"So, are you faking?" Charlie asks. Aden just keeps grinning and shrugs. Charlie looks to the heavens, "I'm not sure I can survive the both of you," she murmurs as Georgie rejoins them.

"Ok, let's get out of here before."

"Constable!"

Georgie groans softly, turning to face Angelo. "Yes Sergeant?"

"I'm sure the Detective can manage with only one officer, so you can man the counter."

"Sorry," Charlie whispers to her.

"And my day had started off so well."

"Sergeant," Aden interrupts. "Georgie is a part of my team."

"You can have her back when you actually have some evidence, witnesses or suspects to work with, until then, I'd rather not have two officers wasting their time running you around."

"We have a suspect list."

"No, you have a phone book with a lot of names."

"Which we'll be working through."

"I'm not having my officers wasting time on a wild goose chase. Break the list down to viable suspects, then you can have her back."

"Usually, I'd love to be so wanted, but this is just some pissing contest between two blokes," Georgie whispers to her cousin. "And it looks like the wrong one has just won."

"Good luck," Charlie whispers back. "Aden, let's go."

Aden offers an apologetic shrug to Georgie as he follows Charlie out.

"The counter Constable," Angelo orders, shutting the door to his office behind him.

"This day is going to be so much fun," Georgie sighs.


	20. Chapter 20

"I feel a bit bad about leaving Georgie at Angie's mercy," Aden says when they were some distance from the station.

"I'm sure Georgie can cope."

"You don't sound too sure of that."

"They've butted heads once or twice and Georgie's not the most level headed person at times, so I guess it depends on how she handles things."

"Well at times, Angie's not the most fair-minded of people and when he gets an opinion about someone, he very rarely changes it."

"Wonderful," Charlie mutters.

* * *

><p>Angelo dumps a stack of files on the counter in front of Georgie. "I want these reports done, ASAP," he orders, before spinning on his heels and going back to his office.<p>

Hogan leans over. "I thought your moods were bad."

"I guess he really hates having Aden around."

"No shit. Can't say I blame him though, if my wife's best friend was some good looking guy who everyone seems to like, I'd be jealous too."

"Looks like I'm the one who gets to cop it though."

"Want a hand with those?"

Georgie considers his offer for a moment, before shaking her head. "It might put you in his bad books as well."

* * *

><p>"Georgie and I cleared the air a little earlier," Joey tells Martha as they get ready for the lunchtime meals. "I even earned a name from Jay."<p>

Martha smiles, "He's been doing that a lot lately and considering some of the names he's come up with, I'm kind of thankful that Georgie and I have stayed mama and mummy."

"Well, I'm Jo Jo."

"That's not bad at all."

"Are you ok Martha, you don't seem your usual upbeat self."

Martha stops what she was doing and leans against the bar. "Ever since Georgie was hurt yesterday, all my old worries have come back." She sighs. "It's stupid really, because it was an accident and all she got was a bruise, but all I can think about is, what if next time it's worse."

"You can't think like that."

"The problem is, I have firsthand experience of dealing with the aftermath of the dangers cops face."

"Your husband?"

Martha nods. "And Georgie."

* * *

><p>"I know Joey and Angelo have known each other a long time, but how long have they been together as a couple?"<p>

Aden studies Charlie's profile before answering, his instincts telling him there was more to her question than just idle curiosity. "If Angie had his way, he would have been with Joey when she was still a teen, but they didn't actually hook up until about two months before the wedding."

"I suppose when you've known each other for so long, you don't need a long courtship."

"Right," Aden murmurs.

Charlie takes her eyes off the road to look at him. "You have a problem with their marriage?"

"I just never saw Joey as the marrying kind."

"People change."

"Yeah, they do and I suppose Joey could do a lot worse than that arrogant jerk. At least he will treat her right." He smirks at the way Charlie was gripping the steering wheel tighter. So there was more to the subtle enquiries Charlie and her cousin had been making, he thought to himself; the Snr Constable had a bit of a thing for his friend.

* * *

><p>"One night, Jack and Georgie were called to investigate a prowler on a development site," Martha says in a quiet voice. "Georgie said things hadn't felt right as they looked around for the prowler, so Jack sent her back to the car to call for backup. She'd just called it in when there was a shot." She pauses at the difficult memories. "Jack was killed instantly but that didn't stop Georgie from running to help him. She had an idea where the shot had come from, so stuck to as much cover as she could. What she didn't know, was that there was a second person who had remained hidden and was much closer. Georgie had just reached Jack's side when the bullet tore through her leg," she pauses again. "While she was lying on the ground in pain, this bastard casually walked up to her and shot her again. I guess he thought she was dead as he left her and ran off."<p>

Joey puts her hand on Martha's arm. "You don't have to do this."

"You'll hear about it anyway and I'd rather you heard it from me without all the embellishments that tend to come with other versions. Anyway, Charlie was the first to arrive and she found Georgie barely clinging to life. The second bullet had missed her heart by a fraction of an inch, but the first one had nicked an artery in her thigh and if Charlie hadn't gotten there when she did, Georgie would have bled out. As it was, it was touch and go for over a week if Georgie would live and we nearly lost her more than once, but she's so stubborn, she kept hanging on. It was so hard though, to see her lying there, so motionless." She shakes her head sadly. "I was expecting my first baby, it should have been a joyous time, yet I was burying my husband and sitting vigil at our friend's beside while she fought for life, then I had to watch her struggle to deal with her injuries and her guilt."

"Guilt?"

"Jack was her best friend, he had a wife and a child on the way while she had no one, so she felt she should have been the one who died." She looks Joey in the eye. "Not once did I ever wish she had died in Jack's place, it was just the way things happened and once I had convinced her of that and that I didn't blame her in any way, we turned to each other for emotional support and when she was out of hospital, I talked her into moving in with me; I could help her continue with her recovery and she could help me with Jay. Through sheer determination, Georgie got back on her feet and refused to let her limp keep her from work, so she did everything they asked of her to prove she could still perform her duties and the moment she was cleared, she returned to work."

"And with it, your fears returned."

Martha nods. "Georgie and I were still just friends at the time, but we had pretty much been living as a family and those first few days of watching her put her uniform on and go to work were some of the hardest days in my life. Now when I look back, I realise most of my fear and worry was because I had already fallen in love with Georgie and I was terrified of losing her like I did Jack. After Jack, I never thought I'd fall in love again, certainly not with a woman, yet somewhere along the way, that's what happened." She smiles wryly, "It's kind of funny that it was with the woman who was largely responsible for getting me and Jack together in the first place and if not for her friendship with Jack, I doubt Georgie and I would have even become friends, let alone lovers and while it hasn't been easy for us with all the opposition and accusations we faced, mostly about Georgie taking advantage of me, or that I was only with her out of some sense of pity and could do much better than a Watson, we're a family now and as much as I loved Jack, if he walked in that door right at this moment, I really have no idea which of them I would choose." Once again Joey was envious of the love Martha had for both her husband and Georgie. "Every time she's hurt now though, I fear getting that same call I got about Jack. Jay's already lost a father he will never get a chance to know, how would I ever tell him if something happened to Georgie? He absolutely adores his mama."

"You just have to believe that Georgie will stay safe and remind yourself that Police shootings or any death in the line of duty, rarely happens."

"I know that but the people who did this, they're still out there."

"They never caught them?"

Martha shakes her head. "Georgie never saw the face of the person who shot her and it was ruled a random shooting; they just stumbled upon a couple of prowlers." She looks out the window. "Out there somewhere, are the people who killed my husband and very nearly killed my girlfriend."

* * *

><p>"Well?" Angelo demands impatiently.<p>

"I'm nearly done," Georgie says through gritted teeth.

"You should have been done well before now."

"Maybe I would have been if you hadn't been hovering over my shoulder the entire time pointing out errors," she thinks to herself. It was like being back in school and she could feel the old anger, frustration and humiliation returning, along with the familiar troubles. She winces as she makes another error and he lets her know she'd spelt her own name wrong. Her concentration was pretty much shot now and the words on the screen in front of her were looking more and more like an indecipherable jumble.

Hogan shoots a furious glare at Angelo's back. Georgie may be a pain in the arse at times, but he liked her and had a lot of respect for her after the things she'd been through. He was also one of the few officers aware of her learning difficulties, which as far as he knew, had never been a problem at work until now. Seeing the telltale signs in Georgie's posture, he grabs his mobile and steps away to make a call.

* * *

><p>Going over things in his head, the way Joey had been acting since he'd been here, including the way her eyes had barely left Charlie when they were at the club yesterday, had Aden wondering if the attraction was mutual, when the pieces finally slotted together.<p>

"What's so funny?" Charlie asks, unnerved by Aden's sudden laughter.

"I've finally figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Charlie says a little worriedly.

"You were the woman Joey spent the eve of her wedding with." He grips the dashboard when Charlie temporarily loses control of the car. "Perhaps I should have waited until after we'd stopped before saying that."

"I had no idea who Joey was at the time," Charlie says defensively.

"Relax Charlie, I won't hold your excellent taste in women against you." Charlie finds herself smiling at his response. "I'm sure neither of you could have predicted this outcome though."

"You could say that again. It was such a shock to see her again, let alone find out she was my boss' wife, but we've talked things through and we're friends now."

Aden strongly suspected Charlie wanted to be so much more than friends and it actually made him feel a bit sorry for her, because even if Joey shared her attraction, which he was now sure she did, Joey would honour her wedding vows.

"Shit," Charlie mutters when her phone starts blaring. She slips it from her pocket, putting the speaker phone on. "Snr Const. Buckton."

"It's Hogan. Charlie, you need to get back to the station."

"What's going on?"

"We have a situation with Georgie and Rosetta which is about to get ugly."


	21. Chapter 21

Angelo reads the report, shaking his head. "This is thoroughly unprofessional work, it's so full of mistakes it looks like a five year old wrote it."

"You didn't give me a chance to proofread it," Georgie replies, feeling the eyes of every other officer on her.

"That's no excuse for this many errors. If I handed this in, this," he looks at the details. "This shoplifter would get off all the charges on a technicality."

"I wouldn't have handed it in until I had checked it over," her voice no longer hiding her anger at the very public dressing down.

"And just when did you plan to hand it in, next Christmas?" He says sarcastically, enjoying the angry flashes in her eyes. "I don't think I've ever seen any officer take so much time to write up a report."

"What's going on?" Charlie asks Hogan when she rushes into the station.

"Rosetta's having a go at Georgie for being slow in writing up the reports and for there being so many mistakes."

Charlie looks at her cousin in concern. "She hasn't had a problem like that in years."

"My little brother has dyslexia and he always said how hard it was when he couldn't concentrate properly and Rosetta's been looking over Georgie's shoulder just about the entire time, making disparaging remarks about her work and totally putting her off."

She hated it herself when people looked over her shoulder, so she could just imagine how Georgie felt, especially when she started making more mistakes. "Surely he's aware Georgie is dyslexic, it'd be in her file."

"I don't think he cares."

Charlie glances at Hogan sharply. "What do you mean?"

"I know Georgie's a pain in the arse at times, but she's a good cop and it's like that guy has been looking for any little excuse to have a go at her."

"I know they've clashed a few times, but I find it hard to believe he'd deliberately provoke her."

"I find it very easy to believe," Aden says. He shrugs when Charlie and Hogan stare at him. "Hey, I've known the guy forever and on more than the odd occasion, I've wanted to punch that smug smile off his face."

"I've got to admire Georgie for her restraint because even I've wanted to thump him," admits Hogan. "That might be about to change," Charlie murmurs, noticing Georgie's stance. "I'd better put a stop to this before Georgie ruins her career." She strides toward the warring pair. "Sgt Rosetta, can I talk to you in your office?"

"In a moment, I'm trying to explain to the Constable the importance of accuracy in a police report."

"Georgie is more than aware of that."

He holds the paper up, shaking it in front of her face. "A child could have done a better job."

Charlie winces at the statement, Georgie's hands tightening into fists. "Sgt, this is not a matter that should be discussed in a public forum."

Annoyed at the interruption, Angelo eyes the Snr Constable before glancing around the room. Every officer was watching them, waiting to see what his next move was. "Redo it," he hands the papers back to Georgie.

"As the Snr Constable is going to be otherwise occupied, I'll need the Constable and her local knowledge to assist me with a lead," Aden says from across the room.

"What lead?" demands Angelo, furious at Aden's interference and continued presence.

"I'd rather not say until I see if it pans out."

Charlie sends him a silent thankyou from behind Angelo's back.

"I'm sure Hogan can finish off the reports," Charlie suggests.

"No problem."

Outmanoeuvred, Angelo concedes. "My office Senior." He strides into his office.

"Thanks Charlie," Georgie murmurs.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't here earlier. Take your time out there with Aden."

Georgie nods, following after Aden.

* * *

><p>"There were mistakes galore," Angelo says the moment Charlie had taken the seat opposite him.<p>

"Some people don't like others hovering over their shoulders while they work." Angelo's eyes narrow at the dig. "It makes them nervous and I'm sure her dyslexia was mentioned in her file."

"I don't recall reading anything about it in her file."

From what she had just witnessed, Charlie found herself not believing him. "Well she is dyslexic but it's usually not a problem. Georgie's reports are always in on time and up to the standard expected of all officers."

"Now that I know about her disability, I'll overlook today's fiasco but considering her disabilities," emphasising the plural, "I'm surprised that your cousin doesn't choose an easier job."

"She has a learning difficulty which she's overcome in the most part and neither her dyslexia nor her leg has prevented her from doing her job. Georgie loves being a cop, that's why she worked so hard to come back after she was shot."

"Even though she's completely unsuitable to the wear the uniform?"

"That's your opinion."

"One shared by others. Her disciplinary record is far too long for my liking, then there's her past to consider."

"The Academy didn't believe there was anything in her past to prevent her from becoming a cop and while I'll concede that her discipline is lacking at times, it doesn't prevent her from being a good cop. Perhaps you could focus on the positives in her record, like her brilliant arrest rate, instead of just the negatives."

"Did you speak to Sgt Harris like this?"

"When I disagreed with him. I'm second in command which means I have the most contact with the officers and it's my responsibility to see that they not only perform their duties to the best of their abilities, but that they also receive a fair go."

"You think I'm being unfair to your cousin?"

Charlie takes a moment before she answers. Maybe Angelo was just being a bastard because he couldn't handle Aden being here and Georgie was the unfortunate target, but it was looking more and more like her cousin may have been right from the start about Angelo having it in for her. "I think you and Georgie have a personality clash and you've both let it affect the way you deal with each other," she finally answers, keeping her tone even and free of any rebuke.

"I'm a professional Senior, I don't let my personal dislike of someone cloud my judgement. My problem with your cousin, is I truly believe she is unfit for the job, both physically and behaviourally."

"You haven't really given her a chance."

"Her file suggests she's had more than enough chances. Now, I'm willing to admit I was unfair to her today because I had no understanding of her disability, but my opinion of her remains the same."

"She's an officer in this station and deserves to be treated as every other officer." Charlie keeps her expression neutral, despite her growing anger.

"She does her job in a way befitting the uniform, she'll have no trouble from me, but I'll be keeping an eye on her, as I will all my officers. I want this station to run smoothly, Senior and any officer who doesn't meet the standard, will need to get their act together or they'll be going elsewhere." Angelo sits back in his chair. "I expect my officers to act like police officers at all times when they're in uniform, am I understood?"

"Yes Sgt," Charlie replies, silently thinking he should take some of his own advice.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm singling out your cousin and maybe I am, but considering her attitude since I've been here, it's hardly surprising."

Charlie had to admit to herself that Georgie's attitude hardly endeared her to Angelo, yet she didn't deserve to be humiliated like she had been earlier.

"If that's all Senior, we both have work to do."

"There is something more. If you have a problem with any of the officers, I'd like for you to tell me and allow me to deal with the situation, that is my role after all."

"Of course."

Charlie leaves his office, her own opinion of Angelo now less than complimentary.

Angelo sighs heavily once he was alone. He couldn't fault Charlie for standing up for an officer, even if it was her cousin, but he didn't like it, just like he hadn't liked her and that prick Aden interfering.

He was sure Watson was just about to lash out. He'd seen her barely controlled anger, the way her fists kept clenching and he was certain with a few more prods he may have been sporting a black eye but he'd have grounds for suspending her and starting proceedings to have her dismissed from the force. He did feel a little bad using her dyslexia against her, but in this instance, getting rid of a corrupt cop justified the means.

* * *

><p>"Everything ok?" Hogan asks Charlie.<p>

"I think we might be in for a bumpy ride."

* * *

><p>For the past ten minutes, Aden had driven in silence, giving Georgie time to gather her thoughts. He glances over at her. "If Joey wasn't married to Angie, do you think she and Charlie would hook up?" Aden asks suddenly.<p>

"She is married so that question is redundant."

"It's just that I love Joey like a sister and after today, I was left wondering again why the hell she married that jerk."

"Why are you talking to me about this?"

"Who else am I going to talk to? Their lustful encounter is a big secret after all."

"Obviously not that big of a secret," mutters Georgie.

"I just know Joey, that's why I knew something was up."

"And you leapt to the conclusion that she and Charlie slept together?"

"On the morning of her wedding, Joey happened to mention that she had spent the night with a gorgeous woman and going by what I've seen and picked up since I've been here, it didn't seem that far of a leap to suspect that Charlie was the other woman. It's a shame really, because Joey had this light in her eyes when she spoke of that night and it had me hoping she'd change her mind about the wedding."

"Look, I've got my own problems ok and as long as she's married to that fuckwit, there's really little point in discussing her and Charlie."

"Fair enough." Aden turns the car left.

"So what's this lead?"

"There isn't one, I just figured after all that shit back at the station, you'd like some time with your girlfriend, unless you'd really like to go back."

"Why are you doing this?"

"To piss off Angie and I'm trying to curry favour with you so you'll put in a good word with Belle for me."

"Belle makes her own choices."

"Not even one good word?"

"Fine, I'll tell her you're a cheerful person."

"Not quite what I had in mind, but it's a start. Seriously though, Angie was a total bastard and I got you out of there before you gave him exactly what he wanted."

"Smashing his face in might have been worth losing my job over."

"He'd have you in jail on assault charges in an instant. The best way to deal with him, is to show that he doesn't get to you."

"He does get to me."

"And I bet he enjoys every second of it, though I suspect your restraint and our return put a dampener on things for him." He glances over at her, the back of her head to him as she stares out the side window. "Georgie, Angie's developed a deep dislike of you and nothing you can do will change that, but if you don't give him what he wants, he will back off eventually."

"On to the next victim."

"That's the way he works, though he's usually more subtle than he was today when he does it; back there, he just looked like a bullying jerk. You know, I actually think that when things aren't going the way he wants, it makes him feel better when he finds someone's weakness and exploits it."

"It hasn't been a weakness in years."

"I'm not talking about your dyslexia. You're spirited, opinionated."

"You forgot bitchy, judgemental and stubborn," Georgie adds as she turns to face him.

"No I didn't," he flashes a grin to take the edge off it. "You have a lot of qualities and it all makes you an interesting woman, but it also gives you a certain attitude that if a man like Angie can exploit, he will use it to bring you down."

"I'm aware of that."

"Then don't let him win. Georgie, you're a good cop, you have good instincts and if you actually believed more in yourself, you might surprise yourself how far you can go in the Force."

"Can you really see me as a Sergeant?"

"Not in charge of a station, no, but a Det. Sgt, sure, I can see that."

"Are you kidding?"

"The only thing holding you back is yourself."

"I am who I am."

"You could be so much more."

"You sound like Gina."

"That your mother."

"God no, my mother thought I'd amount to nothing, just like her. Gina's the principal at Summer Bay High, she was also the first teacher to bother to find out why I found it so hard and to encourage me to make something of myself."

"It sounds like she believed in you and you must have believed enough to go to the academy."

"It's this place," she says, staring out the window again. "It brings out the worst in me while sucking the life out of me."

"Why do you stay?"

"I only came back because of Jack but I stay now for my family."

"I remember reading about that police shooting in the city. Jack really had no choice."

"I told him that and so did everyone else, but she was a 16 year old girl and she was dead because Jack shot her. He knew he had no choice, but it nearly destroyed him having to do it and he couldn't handle the job in the city after that, it's why he transferred here."

"And you chose to follow him here?"

"I wasn't given much of a choice. The press was painting Jack out to be some cold-blooded killer and let's just say my defence of him kept in line with my reputation, so when another position opened up here, it was strongly suggested I transfer as well, even though it was my hometown. I guess they were willing to overlook that fact as they figured Jack was one of the few who kept me in line and it put me far enough out of the way not to cause trouble while the Force settled with the girl's family so that the whole thing would just disappear." Georgie stares out the window again. "Jack was my best friend, my mentor and a great guy who needed a friend, so I accepted the transfer." She shakes her head, "The press was like vermin back there, but at least here we didn't have to read it on the front page of every newspaper."

"Is your sister like that?"

Georgie looks over at him, a wry smile finally breaking across her moody features. "Are all our conversations going to end up talking about Belle?"

"Set me up on a date and I promise not to quiz you about her anymore."

"I can't make Belle do anything, so you're on your own there."

"Any tips then?"

"Run far away."

Aden laughs, preparing himself for the challenge, his mind also turning over how Joey would react to all of this. Though Joey tended to defend her husband most of the time, she hated anyone being taken advantage of or being made to feel bad, so he had a feeling that husband or not, she'd be far from happy with Angelo. Oh, if only he could be a fly on the wall when Angelo got home that evening.


	22. Chapter 22

Feeling better after talking to Joey, Martha's returned cheer was short lived, one look at Georgie when she walked in a short time later and she knew something was wrong.

Joey watches as Martha takes her girlfriend's hand and without a word, leads her to her office. "Did something happen?" Joey asks Aden.

"There was a bit of a situation at the station."

* * *

><p>As Georgie spoke about the encounter, Martha struggled to stay seated and not get up and storm over to the station to give Angelo a piece of her mind.<p>

"The only reason I didn't wipe that smug look off his face was because I didn't want to disappoint you or Jay," Georgie says.

"You could never disappoint us and I think on this occasion, if you could have gotten away with it, bodily harm would have been completely justifiable but I'm proud of you for keeping your cool."

"He totally got to me though Martha, I just couldn't concentrate with him standing over me, waiting for me to make a mistake and then pointing it out to me when I did." She shakes her head. "It was humiliating, I even got my own name wrong." Martha puts her arm across her shoulders. "It felt like I was back in class that day, when Bitchface Russell stood me up in front of class and called me stupid."

"Angie Russell had no right to do that," Martha tells her, thinking it was little wonder Georgie had problems with authority figures when so many adults in her life had let her down. "Especially in front of the entire class and if she had been any kind of teacher, she would have worked out you had a learning difficulty." Instead, what Angie had done had spread through the school like wildfire and Georgie had been the butt of a lot of jokes. Martha hadn't really known Georgie back then, but she remembered feeling sorry for her at the time for having to go through that. Gina had been livid and reported Angie to the education department, not that it did any good. Angie received a slap on the wrist and was told not to do it again.

"I hate feeling stupid."  
>"Georgie, you're one of the most intelligent people I know."<p>

"You're my girlfriend, you're kind of biased."

"Have you ever known me to say something I don't believe."

"No."

"And if I'm not mistaken, you're the one who always completes those damn cryptic crosswords because I get stuck about a third of the way through."

"I just don't want this to be a problem again. I hated the way people thought I was a dummy or just lazy or both back then and I don't want to feel like that again."

"Why didn't you ever tell someone?"

"I was never big on trust back then and I acted out a lot in my last school, so they just put me in the troublemaking, too lazy to study bracket and when I came to Summer Bay, people were already judging me because of my name and why I left Mangrove River." She shrugs, "If not for Gina taking the time to look into it all, she never would have picked up my problem and I probably would have dropped out of school as soon as I was 16, ending up like my mum and most of my friends back at the River."

"I'm glad you stuck it out, otherwise I'd never get to perve at you in uniform."

"I thought my uniform scared you."

Martha smiles wryly. "The danger that comes with wearing it scares me, but it's kind of sexy."

"Looking like a smurf is sexy?" she says with a smirk.

"It's good to see the cheek back."

Georgie sighs, leaning her head on Martha's shoulder. "Getting away from the station helps and talking about it."

"You never let this bother you once you conquered it the first time Georgie, so don't go giving that bastard the satisfaction now by letting it get the better of you."

* * *

><p>"He did what!" Aden tries to keep the smile from his face. As much as he hated Joey being upset, the thought of her being angry at Angelo kind of made up for it and she was certainly angry. "I can't believe Angelo humiliated Georgie like that."<p>

"Charlie and I only caught the end of it, but it wasn't very pleasant." Joey shakes her head, extremely disappointed in her husband's actions. "Joey, I know you like to see the best in people, but you've seen for yourself what Angelo is like with some people."

"Usually with guys he thinks are interested in me and Georgie's not a guy, nor is she interested in me."

No, but her cousin is very interested though, Aden adds silently. Aden didn't really know Charlie, but he had admired the way she stepped in to defuse the situation earlier and cousin or not, Charlie had stood up to her superior officer in order to protect a fellow officer from unfair treatment and that's something Angelo would never do. He was too much of an egotistical, selfish prick and Aden didn't believe for one second that Joey would ever get her happily ever after with a man like that because whether she loved him or not, there was only so much Joey would put up with. He also couldn't recall her ever looking at Angelo the way he'd caught her looking at Charlie when she thought no one was watching.

"Where did you go just then?" Joey asks in amusement.

"Huh?"

"You just drifted off but I could see the cogs working."

"Just thinking about things."

"Aden, as nice a guy as you are, why do I feel there's another reason that you absconded with Georgie and brought her here?"

"Well you see Joey, ever since I got here I've had this funny feeling and today, I found out why."

"Oh?" Joey says a little hesitantly at her friend's cocky smile as he sits with his elbows on the bar, his chin on his hands.

"I discovered who your dance partner was for your last horizontal tango of freedom," he grins widely. "It was none other than," he does a drum roll on the bar. "The delectable, Snr Const. Charlie Buckton."

"Aden!" she slaps his arm. "Anyone could walk in and overhear."

"It's only us here and Georgie and Martha already know. Besides, I don't know what you're so uptight about, you weren't married at the time and Angelo was polishing his pole elsewhere the same night."

"Did you miss the part where he's now my husband and Charlie's boss?"

"You had an agreement Joey, what should it matter who you were with, unless of course," he leans in, keeping his voice low. "Angelo would have a reason to be jealous."

"Don't be stupid, Angelo has nothing to be jealous of. Charlie was a one night stand, nothing more, but they work together, so it could become awkward for them both if Angelo found out his wife had slept with his second in command."

He grins cheekily. "So, no chance of a repeat performance with Snr Const Delectable?"

"Aden!"

Before he could say more, some customers walk in. He smiles though as he sips his drink, more sure now that Angelo might indeed have something to be jealous about.

* * *

><p>The mood in the station had been tense and filled with whispered discussion ever since Angelo had shut himself away in his office. Charlie had no idea what Angelo had hoped to achieve by humiliating Georgie like that, but he had managed to get himself offside with just about everyone. Even those who didn't always get along with Georgie were firmly on her side because there was no excuse for a senior officer to ever do what Angelo had done.<p>

"How long do you think he'll last here now?" Hogan asks in a hushed whisper.

"That depends on whether he learns from this or repeats it. If this is what he's really like, then he's going to struggle to be any kind of leader if he loses the respect of his officers."

"Half here are already worried they'll be targeted next."

"They're probably safe, because he's well and truly set his sights on Georgie."

"My money's on Georgie if it gets physical."

Charlie smiles slightly. She was hoping it never came to that.

* * *

><p>"Stop it Aden," Joey chastises him.<p>

"I didn't say anything."

"You're thinking it though." She looks over as Georgie and Martha walk out of the office, hand-in-hand. "Georgie, I am so sorry about what happened."

"Joey, I don't expect you to apologise for your husband."

"I feel bad about it though and I certainly don't approve of what he did."

Joey really did seem like a nice woman and it made Georgie wonder how she ever ended up married to that fuckwit. "Thanks for the apology, but it's really unnecessary."

"It's also from the wrong person," Aden pipes in.

"Well, you can be sure that I'll be speaking to Angelo about this."

Georgie had to smile, Joey was determined, that was for sure. Martha whispers something in her ear, before brushing her lips over hers. "I'll see you at home tonight."

Georgie squeezes her hand in gratitude. "Come on you," she says to Aden. "You're supposed to be working, not gossiping."

"I do not gossip."

"That's all you seem to do."

"Do not." Their light-hearted bickering continues out the door.

"Martha," Joey starts to say.

"Joey, I hope you're not going to apologise again."

"Sorry," she says, before sighing. "I just wish I knew why Angelo has taken such a disliking to Georgie."

"I know Georgie's attitude can get people offside but other people seem to have a preconceived opinion of Georgie before even knowing her and I think Angelo is one of those people."

"You might be right."

* * *

><p>Aden had managed to keep Georgie away from the station until their shift had nearly ended and for that, Charlie was grateful to him. The time away had obviously worked, because Georgie had been in better spirits when she had returned and had even surprised Charlie with a hug and thank you for standing up for her.<p>

"So, how close to bloodshed did it get?" Ruby asked as soon as Charlie was in the door.

"Don't tell me it's all over town?"

"Not yet. I ran into Belle, who got it from Martha. So?"

"It came close."

"I would have thumped him if he had done that to me."

"Luckily for Georgie, she didn't or she'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"It's not fair how people pick on Georgie. I mean, I know she's no angel, but still, she doesn't deserve a lot of it so I'm glad you stuck up for her."

"I would have stuck up for any officer."

"I know you would have but it's nice to see you side with Georgie when it comes to problems at work."

Charlie supposed she deserved that. Georgie was at fault a lot of the time when there had been problems, but Charlie was just as guilty of blaming her unfairly.

"What's his problem anyway?"

"Ruby, it's been a tiring day, can we not talk about this?" Ruby nods. "How was school?"

"It's school."

"And?"

"Geoff's been leaving me alone so things are better, ok?"

"Ok. How about you go order a pizza," Charlie suggests.

"Really?"

"Unless you want to cook something."

"Pizza it is."

* * *

><p>Angelo sighs as he walks in the door; judging by the way Joey was leaning against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed waiting for him, Watson had blabbed to her girlfriend who had blabbed to Joey and probably made him out to be the bad guy.<p>

"Care to tell me what today was about?"

"That was a misunderstanding and I really feel bad about talking to her like that."

"No you don't," Joey says immediately. "I know when you're being less than honest Angelo and I want to know why you have it in for Georgie."

"She doesn't belong in the police force. She's rude, she's arrogant and insubordinate and I'm sure you've heard how other people talk about her." He could also tell her his suspicions about Watson's corruption, but he didn't want to risk Joey mentioning anything to Martha who would only go running to her girlfriend and warn her.

"I've heard the gossip and I've also heard how her girlfriend talks about her and as she's the one who knows her better than just about anyone, I choose to believe her. Angelo, you can't let rumour and malicious gossip influence your opinion of her."

"Even though Charlie defended her today, I know she's had her own problems with her," he argues. "And I've seen for myself Joey that she's completely unsuitable for the job."

"So what's your plan, make her life hell in the hopes you can force her to quit or do something that will get her fired?" When Angelo says nothing, Joey shakes her head. "Georgie may be a difficult person to deal with, but unless she's screwing up her job, there's nothing you can really do and if you try to force her out, it could backfire on you. You're a Sergeant now Angelo, you can't let your personal feelings negatively influence how you deal with officers under your command."

Angelo steps in front of her, his hands on her hips. "You're making a lot of sense."

"Then you'll lay off her?"

He nods. "Provided she does her job up to the standard of everyone else, but she needs to reign in her attitude, because I won't stand for insubordination." His hands slide under her shirt.

"Angelo!" she pushes him away.

"What?"

"Angelo, I'm so disappointed in you right now, I really don't think this is the best time for this." She moves around him. "I'm going for a walk."

"Fuck!" Angelo kicks one of the kitchen chairs over once Joey was gone.

* * *

><p>Arriving home, Martha searches for her girlfriend and son, smiling when she finds them on Jay's bed, reading a story. She was pleased to see that Georgie's words flowed easily as she read. Rather than disturb them, she moves back out of the room.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

"Morning Leah," Charlie says in greeting. "Just the usual this morning."

"Sure you wouldn't like something stronger to help deal with things?"

Charlie sighs, resting her elbows on the counter. "I take it you heard what happened yesterday."

"You know this place, news spreads like wildfire, whether it's true or not. One rumour had it that Georgie punched the new Sergeant and has been suspended and another one had her running from the station in tears because she couldn't handle the truth."

Charlie groans. "Georgie was blameless in this and she actually did well not to thump him."

"Thought as much but I knew something had happened, she and Martha were in earlier and Georgie barely said a word."

"It left her pretty upset and I don't blame her."

"So I take it then that our illustrious new Sergeant isn't enamoured with our Georgie?"

"Apparently not. I used to think Georgie was bad with her attitude at times, but she has never set out to hurt anyone and I got the feeling yesterday, that Angelo was deliberately using Georgie's problems against her."

"He's lucky Martha is such a stabilising influence on Georgie, otherwise I'd hate to think of what might have happened."

"I've been thinking the same. The mood in the station was pretty tense after it happened, so I'm not really looking forward to work today."

"I imagine it won't be easy for Georgie, either."

"I'll keep an eye on things."

* * *

><p>With her coffee and breakfast in hand, Charlie narrowly avoids tipping it over Joey when Joey bumps into her when she steps out of the diner.<p>

"Shit, I'm sorry," Joey says, cursing her clumsiness again. "I really need to look where I'm going."

"No harm done," Charlie tells her. "I didn't see you down at the beach earlier."

"Yeah, I didn't really feel like swimming."

"I have a bit of time before work, why don't we go for a walk?"

"Am I that obvious?"

Charlie smiles, "You nearly wore my brekkie because you weren't paying attention, so I'd say you seem rather distracted."

Joey nods. Charlie sips her coffee, her eyes darting to her silent friend at her side as they walk along the beach. "Charlie, I'm so sorry about what happened between Georgie and Angelo," Joey eventually begins. "And I'm just so angry and disappointed in him at the moment."

Feeling a little guilty at the flash of joy she felt at Joey's last words, Charlie puts her feelings aside for her friend's sake. "Have you talked it over with him?"

She nods. "He listened, for all the good it did. He and Georgie never got along and now, he's convinced himself that she doesn't belong in uniform."

"He's said as much to me. I can sort of see where he's coming from; Georgie's record and past is colourful to say the least and it's hard to ignore her limp, but there's so much more to her than that and I'm afraid your husband just hasn't given her a chance to show it."

"Unfortunately, Angelo can be kind of stubborn when it comes to changing his opinion of someone."

"He sounds a lot like Georgie in that."

Joey sighs. "Charlie, I hope that any problems between them won't come between us."

"I may not be your husband's biggest fan at the moment, but I'm still yours," Charlie assures her.

"My biggest fan, huh?" Joey says with a slight smile.

"Well, you know what I mean." Charlie reaches out, taking Joey's hand. "Whatever happens at work, stays at work and I hope you feel the same if more problems arise."

"I do." Feeling her tension ease at Charlie's reassurance, Joey hugs her. "Thank you Charlie."

Charlie closes her eyes, relishing the closeness, even though it wouldn't lead anywhere.

I really need to stop doing this, Joey thought, breathing in Charlie's scent as she held her.

Charlie shivers, Joey's warm breath on her neck driving her to distraction. She barely suppresses a groan of disappointment at the loss of contact when Joey steps back.

"I'd better not make you late for work," Joey says, her body still tingling from the contact. It was ridiculous to feel like this, she told herself, she was a married woman who loved her husband, yet she couldn't deny that being in Charlie's arms had felt entirely too comfortable.

* * *

><p>Watching from his car, Aden grins. He had no idea what they were discussing, but he had to admit they looked hot holding onto each other like that and even from this distance, he could tell that Joey felt right at home in Charlie's arms.<p>

* * *

><p>Joey's breath catches when Charlie gently caresses her face. "You have a smudge on your cheek," Charlie says, reluctantly taking her hand away. "I meant what I said Joey, whatever happens at work, won't affect our friendship."<p>

"I just hope things improve at work for you all."

Charlie nods. "Right then, I should go."

* * *

><p>Aden continues to watch Joey, noticing that she never took her eyes off Charlie until Charlie was out of sight. "Why did you marry him Joey," he murmurs to himself. "When it seems your heart may belong to someone else." He doubted Joey would ever admit to it though. He sighs, starting his car up and driving away.<p>

* * *

><p>Pulling up at the station, Charlie takes a moment to gather her thoughts. She really wasn't looking forward to dealing with the likely tension at work today, yet this morning's little encounter with Joey had left her oddly buoyed, which she didn't quite get because holding Joey in her arms was both joyful and painful; it really did feel wonderful but at the same time, it was a reminder of what she could never have, yet she still welcomed every opportunity to be close like that. "I'm a glutton for punishment," she concluded. Spying her cousin's car in the parking lot, Charlie grabs her bag and rushes into the station. "Where's Georgie?" she asks Hogan.<p>

"In with Attila."

"Shit."

"I haven't heard any yelling or breaking furniture, so I think that's a good sign."

* * *

><p>Angelo was pissed. He had thought Joey was over it when she came back from her walk last night in a more receptive mood, yet when they had gone to bed, Joey had rolled onto her side with her back to him, clearly telling him sex was still out and her mood hadn't change this morning, not even when he had gotten up early to prepare breakfast in bed. It had only infuriated him more when she told him she admired that woman for overcoming all that she had and that she expected him to apologise to her. He'd flat out refused, which turned out to be a mistake; she'd looked even more disappointed in him, told him she'd thought he was a better man than that. With those eyes of hers looking at him like that, he'd agreed to apologise and because he had promised, he was now sitting opposite Watson in his office.<p>

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding yesterday," he says with as much sincerity as he could muster. "I also should have discussed my concerns with you in private."

Georgie tries not to smile. She'd still felt a little down this morning and even though she knew that Angelo's apology was as insincere as they come, the sour expression on his face as he apologised was making up for it.

"I feel we may have gotten off on the wrong foot," he continues, "And for the sake of station harmony, I'm offering this apology and hope we can put our disagreements behind us."

Georgie allows herself to finally smile and using a similar tone to Angelo's, accepts his apology.

Angelo grits his teeth, he knew the bitch was laughing inside and mocking him, but he'd made this ridiculous promise to Joey and so had to honour it, he just hoped that Joey appreciated this. "Aden's requested your services again," though he didn't know why, he adds silently. "Just remember that in that uniform, you're a police officer."

"And here I was thinking I was a nurse," Georgie mutters under her breath.

"And I expect all my officers to act accordingly." He leans back in his seat, holding her eyes. "I won't put up with any behaviour that reflects poorly on the Force, am I understood?"

"Perfectly," she replies, having heard the same speech more times than she cared to remember. While she wasn't afraid to admit that her attitude sucked at times, when out in public, she was always the best police officer she could be and she resented the implications that she wasn't, especially as she'd seen officers, both here and at her last station promoting the Force in a less than desirable way.

"That's all," he dismisses her.

* * *

><p>Charlie breathes a sigh of relief when Georgie walks out of Angelo's office looking unscathed. "What was that about?"<p>

"He wanted to apologise for yesterday."  
>"You're kidding."<p>

"He didn't seem too happy about it, so I'm guessing the little Mrs had a little word in his ear about it."

Hopefully, once word got around about the apology, the tension in the station would ease somewhat and for that, Charlie was grateful to Joey, especially as she knew it wasn't an easy position for Joey to be in; as a cop, she'd seen it numerous times the way a wife made excuses for her husband's criminal or abusive behaviour, so she appreciated the way that Joey hadn't just blindly stood by her husband and actually expressed her disapproval of his actions.

"Is Aden about, I'm supposed to be working with him again today?"

"I'm right here," Aden says, strolling into the station. "I hope you don't mind, but I had a word with Angelo before I left last night, requesting that you be assigned to me in Charlie's place, at least for the next few days."

"That depends," Georgie says in a wary voice. "Am I going to be bombarded with talk of Belle?"

"Possibly," he replies with a grin.

"Just a warning then, too much talk and I'll tell her you're an insufferable bore with delusions of grandeur."

"Fair enough."

"So, where to today?"

"My office, we need to start crossing off names on our suspect list."

"Disaster averted?" Hogan asks Charlie once Georgie had followed Aden into his office.

"Or maybe just postponed." She was hoping though, that it wasn't just Joey's disapproval that made Angelo apologise, but that he realised how damaging it can be to the station to have a superior officer embarrass a junior like he had; if he did it again, he risked losing the respect of everyone he worked with and that could have a disastrous affect on the running of the station. "When I'm not around, keep an eye on things, not just with Georgie, but the mood of the place. I don't want this getting out of hand."

"Will do," Hogan says, again wondering why Charlie missed out on the promotion. He, like others, had assumed the job was hers and was looking forward to having her as a Sergeant; she was a good leader, firm but fair and easy to approach if they had concerns. She also never would have picked on a junior officer like Rosetta had, though he did have to admit that Charlie was sometimes harsher on Georgie than others, but he understood they had a complicated relationship and both were guilty of letting it get in the way, yet despite that, Hogan believed Charlie was the best one for the job, certainly far better than Rosetta from what he'd seen.

* * *

><p>Lying back in the bath, sipping her wine, Charlie reflected on the day; it had proved pretty uneventful and she'd been relieved to see that Angelo's apology had indeed had a positive effect on officer morale. Georgie and Aden had worked through most of the day on their list, discussing every name and their potential as a suspect. When Charlie had seen their trimmed down list, she just couldn't imagine any of the men listed as their arsonist, sure, some were hardly angels and most had disrupted childhoods, but then, so had a lot of other people in the area and even Georgie agreed with her. Also, because of the type of work available in the area, most on the list worked menial jobs or trades and not one of them had ever been connected to fire in anyway. Aden had reminded them that profiling wasn't an exact science, but he conceded that in this case, he might need more information to develop a more accurate profile. As much as Charlie wanted this arsonist off the street before someone was hurt in a fire, she wanted it to be the right person and for the evidence to be ironclad, so it was back to the drawing board for them.<p>

"Charlie," Ruby calls through the bathroom door. "Tea's almost ready."

"I'll be out shortly," she calls back. She was pleased that Ruby was in better spirits the last couple of days and she'd checked with Gina just to make sure that Geoff was leaving her alone. She felt a little guilty about not trusting Ruby's word, but she was her responsibility and she didn't want her to be hurting in anyway so she was happy to hear from Gina that Geoff had stopped harassing Ruby, having taken up with another girl. Holding the towel to her body as she dried off, Charlie couldn't help but wish it was Joey in her arms again. She shakes the feeling of need off, hoping that Daisy kept their date in a couple of days, because she didn't want to make a fool of herself with Joey by being unable to control herself around her.

* * *

><p>Angelo had sensed the resentment in his officers earlier in the day and it had infuriated him; he was trying to clean up the Force by getting rid of a corrupt cop, though he supposed, they didn't know this, still, he was their commanding officer and he deserved their respect, no matter what. At least his apology had worked and he had arrived home expecting to be greeted by his wife in a better mood than the previous day, only he'd found an empty house and a note on the kitchen table informing him that Martha had asked her to cover a shift at the club. She'd never said anything about working nights and with the crap he was dealing with at work, he needed his wife's support, not her disapproval or absence. They hadn't had sex for a couple of days now and while it wasn't unusual for them, it was at a bad time for Angelo and his frustration at the way things had been going was getting the better of him, which was why he was now in his car in the parking lot of a bar fucking the brains out of some whore, hoping to take the edge off his frustration.<p>

Bianca hooks her legs over his back, drawing him deeper. She had recognised a fellow user by the need in his eyes when he had caught her using in the alley, so it had been easy to seduce him with both sex and drugs. She thought he almost sighed in pleasure when he snorted the line of coke from her breasts. This wasn't exactly where she had pictured her life to be, she reflects as she grinds herself against him, but her life had started to spiral out of control after the whole fiasco with Liam and his wife, then she'd ruined her relationship with Charlie by being caught in bed with three others and now here she was, letting this cop use her like the prostitute he thought her to be. "Oh if only he knew," she smirks.

Angelo winces as she starts screaming her pleasure aloud. He really didn't want to be found like this, nor did he want to stop, so he put his hand over her mouth, hoping the bitch didn't bite as he continued to fuck her.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for helping out at such short notice," Martha says, locking the door to the club behind them.<p>

"I'm happy to help."

"Well, now that I've seen that you can handle the busier shifts, I may ask you to step in to cover at nights when I need to, if that's ok?"

"It's fine, though when possible, I'd like a little more notice."

"What, twenty minutes wasn't enough?" she jokes.

"I barely had time to change and leave a note for Angelo, so at least a half hours notice in future," Joey says back with a grin.

"Usually it's not so last minute, but Romeo had a family emergency and had to walk out on his shift."

"I hope everything is ok with him." She'd only met Romeo a couple of times when he'd come into the club to talk to Martha about things but he'd seemed like a very nice young man.

"His sister is visiting at the moment and she's been causing a bit of trouble between him and his wife."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Can I give you a lift home?"

"I'll take a taxi, you should get home to your family."

"It's really no problem Joey and you have a husband waiting for you."

Joey accepts Martha's offer, half hoping that Angelo wasn't waiting up for her. She knew how Angelo felt about her working and she doubted he would have been happy to find her note and she also wasn't in the mood for sex, which Angelo always seemed to be.


	24. Chapter 24

His guilt was eating him but he had to admit, as much as he adored Joey, she wasn't into being too adventurous in bed, so a couple of hours of mind blowing drug induced sex had been a tonic to his growing frustrations, he just hoped Joey never found out or his marriage would be over. Though he was still pissed Joey had worked last night, it had been a welcome relief when he'd returned to an empty house and had time to shower that whore off him and was asleep before Joey got home.

Splashing his face, he stares into the mirror, pleased to see clear eyes and no sign of the drugs he'd used. That was another thing Joey could never find out. If it ever got out he'd used, it would be the end of his marriage and his posting here, along with any chance of further advancement and he'd be stuck doing grunt work for the rest of his career. He splashes water on his face again. It was a slip up, that's all, he'd been clean for over four years and he had just needed to take the edge off his growing frustrations and it had done that, so now it was back to being a cop and cleaning up the force. "You fool, you're little better than that bitch you're trying to get rid of." He shakes his head. "Of course I'm better than her, she's corrupt, while I have an illness," he reminded himself. "It's an illness, one I can control," he goes over the familiar motto. He'd always been good at hiding his drug use and it was only bad luck his father had found the drugs on him that time, but the family money had ensured his stint in rehab was kept quiet and no one else, not even Joey, knew he'd ever had a problem. It was all Brett and Robbo's fault anyway, they'd started the parties in high school which were basically just drug and fuck parties with women they'd never see again. "That whore better keep her mouth shut," he mutters, not that anyone would believe a coked-out whore, but he didn't want Joey to be embarrassed by any malicious gossip. He checks himself out in the mirror again, seeing nothing but a strong, confident police Sergeant staring back.

Walking into the kitchen, he finds Joey reading a book while sipping her juice. "I apologised to Watson," he says, bending down and kissing her cheek. "Joey?" he says, irritated when Joey continued to read her book, basically ignoring him.

"Mmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"You apologised to Georgie, I know, Martha told me."

Angelo bites back a curse when Joey still doesn't look up at him. "What are you reading?"

"Martha said she might need me to cover some night shifts, so I'm studying up on my drinks and that. It's mostly just beers and wines we serve during the day but I had a few orders for cocktails last night and I don't want to waste my time looking up the recipes under the bar again."

"You're going to be working at night again?"

She shrugs, "If Martha needs me." She finally looks up at Angelo. "I'm sorry I only left a note, but I didn't have much time to get to the club and then I was busy and couldn't call."

"It's fine Joey," he tells her, even though it wasn't. He was glad that Joey was making friends, but he didn't like the idea of her job taking over. He worked hard all day and wanted his wife home to greet him and if she wasn't going to give him kids, the least she could do was be a proper wife to him.

Glancing at the clock, Joey puts her book aside. "I'm going for my swim, have a good day." She picks her bag up and brushes her lips over his. "I love you," she says, rushing out of the house.

* * *

><p>Charlie brings the water bottle to her lips, still some distance away from Joey, but enjoying the view as Joey strips down to her bikini. She frowns when she notices a familiar blonde walking toward Joey.<p>

* * *

><p>Preparing to enter the water, Joey's eyes are diverted by the gorgeous blonde heading in her direction.<p>

"Good morning."

"Morning," Joey returns her friendly greeting.

"I've seen you here a few times now, you look right at home in the water."

"Thanks."

"Oh, I'm Bianca by the way."

Joey takes the proffered hand. "I'm Joey."

"You're new to the area, aren't you?" she asks, allowing her hand to linger on Joey's.

"That's right, my husband is the new sergeant." Not wanting to appear rude, Joey extracts her hand from Bianca's clutches as gently as possible. The woman was definitely flirting with her the way her eyes trailed up and down her body, but while Charlie's gaze always made her heart race, this woman's gaze made her distinctly uncomfortable and left her feeling like a piece of meat she wanted to devour.

"My ex is a cop and she was always busy, you must find the same with your husband."

"It's an important job that they do."

"That it is." Bianca's eyes catch sight over Joey's shoulder of her ex walking toward them. "Well, I should be going, enjoy your swim."

Joey nods, turning to see what Bianca was in such a hurry for.

* * *

><p>Charlie had been hoping she'd been mistaken, but seeing Bianca striding toward her, wearing the same confident smile she always had, her mood soured. She hadn't been aware that Bianca was back in town.<p>

"You're looking good Charlie."

"So are you." Despite what a bitch she was, Charlie could never deny that Bianca always looked fantastic. "How long have you been back?"

"Just over a week." She smirks at Charlie, not bothering to disguise her interest as she stares at Charlie's body. "I guess our paths just haven't crossed until now."

"You haven't changed, I see."

Bianca's eyes finally find Charlie's. "You know me, I always like to admire the view."

"Yeah, I do know you."

"Maybe we could catch up one night?"

"I don't think so Bianca."

"We were good together." She runs her hand along Charlie's hip. She had always been turned on by Charlie's hot body and it was no different now, especially in the skimpy running get up she was in.

* * *

><p>Joey feels an irrational flash of jealousy as the woman touches Charlie with obvious familiarity. "I guess I know who the cop ex is now," she murmurs. She shakes the feeling of jealously off, telling herself it wasn't jealously, just concern for her friend; there was something about Bianca she hadn't liked or trusted and she didn't want her friend to succumb to this type of woman.<p>

* * *

><p>"Not that good together if you felt the need to cheat."<p>

"I was lonely."

"Buy a dog. I'm not interested in sleeping with you."

"Since when do you turn down a string free fuck?"

"I've changed Bianca, I'm not into the one night stands and I'm seeing someone now."

"Really?" Bianca's tone carrying a hint of jealousy. "Who is she?"

"She's not from around here."

"So she's just a casual fuck. I thought you said you'd changed."

"I have. Daisy may not be a local and I'm still getting to know her, but my days of picking up women in a bar just for a night of sex is over."

"If you're looking for something more permanent, I'm up for that."

"Bianca, why the hell would I ever trust you after what you did?"

"I made a mistake."

"You do that a lot. For the last time, I'm not interested." She walks around Bianca, continuing on her path to Joey.

"Your loss," Bianca murmurs to herself as she walks away.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Charlie smiles to Joey in greeting.<p>

"Hey. An old friend of yours," Joey tilts her head toward the retreating Bianca.

"More like a bad mistake."

Joey feels herself relaxing at Charlie's words. "She seems kind of full on."

"She is, not to mention she's trouble."

"Yeah, I kind of got that."

"What did she want?"

"To introduce herself to me before eating me," she jokes.

"Bianca does like to push boundaries, but as flirty as she can be, she rarely pushes once she realises there's no chance."

"Well, she definitely has no chance with me."

"Nor with me," adds Charlie. "If she does bother you again though, let me know and I can have a word with her."

"You'd risk your life like that?" Joey asks with a cheeky grin.

"For you, sure." Charlie grins back. "It is my job after all and speaking of which, I should finish my run or I'll be late. I'll see you later."

Smiling at the pleasant view Charlie's rear provided, Joey shakes her head. "I'm married, not dead and there's no harm in just looking," she tells herself as she runs into the surf.

* * *

><p>"Rubes, shouldn't you be in school?"<p>

"I have a study period." Ruby stares at the man standing next to her cousin, her heart beating fast.

Georgie rolls her eyes. Since she'd been paired up with Aden, it was becoming far too common an occurrence to have a woman staring lustily at him and she didn't really want her young cousin getting any ideas about him. "Shouldn't you be studying then?"

"Huh?"

"If it's a study period, shouldn't you be studying something?"

"I am," she murmurs, before blushing bright red when she realised how that sounded with her staring at Aden. "I mean, I'm studying for a test, I'm just having a break for a few minutes."

"You want a lift back to school?"

"Huh?"

Shaking her head, Georgie tells her cousin not to be late getting back to school before dragging Aden away. "Relax Georgie, she's too young for me."

"She's only a couple of years younger than Belle."

"Yeah, but that still makes her a kid and Belle a woman."

"Damn," Georgie mutters when she spies John Palmer waiting by their squad car.

Aden eyes her curiously. The more time he had spent with Georgie, the more ridiculous he'd found the rumours he kept hearing about her, yet with the way she was glaring at the guy with what looked very much like hatred, he was guessing there could be some truth in them after all. "Unless this is about official police business, you have nothing to say to me," Georgie says before John could say a word.

"I'm not here to start an argument Georgie, it's just that Gina heard what happened at the station the other day and wanted you to know that her door is always open."

"Tell her I'm fine."

"She understands how hard it can be for you Georgie," John presses on. "And she helped you deal with your problem before."

"Did you not hear me when I said I'm fine?" Georgie says in a cold voice. "I'm not a dummy you know and it's no longer a problem."

"That's not," he shakes his head, giving up.

"You really don't like that guy, do you?" Aden says once John was out of earshot.

Georgie says nothing as she climbs into the car. "We have a history, ok?" Georgie finally says. "One that is no one else's business."

"Fair enough."

"Any more ideas on this profile of yours?"

"Not just yet. We will catch this guy Georgie."

"Before or after he burns another place down?"

Sighing, Aden admits it will more than likely be after.

* * *

><p>"Ruby, hurry up or we'll be late," Charlie calls out impatiently.<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ruby answers back.

Charlie rolls her eyes, putting her feet up on the table while she waited. The day had gone surprisingly well, things were back on track at work, she and Georgie were still getting along and she'd spoken to Daisy on the phone. They had a date tomorrow night and she was looking forward to it more than she expected. "It's because I haven't had sex for awhile," she mutters. It also didn't help that she saw Joey in a bikini nearly every day, which could easily be avoided by changing her run time or location, yet as much as Joey's body drove her to distraction, she just couldn't bring herself to change her routine.

"Well come on Charlie or we'll be late," Ruby says as she heads out the door.

"I hate it when she does that," Charlie says, rushing to catch up to her sister.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for the short notice honey," Martha says as she rushes into the house just after 6, "But I invited Joey over for tea tonight."<p>

"You did what?"

"It's my night off and Angelo is working late, so I thought it would be nice to have Joey over. We'll get takeaway or something, it's not a problem is it?"

"That depends, I kind of asked Charlie to come over with Ruby."

"Ah," Martha pauses with her top half over her head. "Well, Charlie and Joey are getting along now, so it shouldn't be a problem. In fact, why don't you invite Belle over as well while I have a quick shower."

"This should be fun," mutters Georgie as she dials her sister's number. "Up for tea at the madhouse tonight?" she asks the moment Belle answered.

"By madhouse, I take it that means Charlie will be there."

"Yep and the boss' wife."

"In that case, I'm definitely in, I'd like a chance to get to know her better."

"It's tea Belle, not the Inquisition."

"Ha, ha. I'll be over in a mo."

Georgie hangs up. Charlie and Joey were getting along better and she herself was getting along with both of them, so the night shouldn't be stressful, she just hoped that the ever-observant Belle didn't get too curious about Charlie and Joey's friendship, especially how it came about.


	25. Chapter 25

Walking into the bathroom, Georgie leans against the basin as Martha showers. "Martha, is there another reason why you invited Joey over?"

"Do I need a reason to invite a friend over?"

"No, but you don't usually do it at such short notice."

"I kind of get the feeling that things aren't going smoothly at home, so I thought a night with friends would cheer her up, rather than sitting in an empty house alone."

"Not going smoothly as in marriage problems?" It wouldn't surprise Georgie at all. Joey seemed too nice a woman to be with a prick like Angelo.

Martha turns the water off. "I think it's more the antagonism between her husband and best friend causing some tension and she was extremely disappointed in her husband's treatment of you but that's hardly marriage problems because if it was, then," she circles her wet arms around her girlfriend's waist, "We'd be having marriage problems every time you and mum were in the same room."

"Or we had to spend an evening with some of your old school friends."

"Exactly." Martha had actually ditched a few of her old friends because she hated the way they treated Georgie and she'd heard them whispering behind her back that she was making a mistake being with a woman. "Now, get out and let me get dressed."

"Why don't you stay like that?" Georgie suggests with a smirk.

"I'm not greeting our visitors in my birthday suit and you might want to put on a dry top."

"I still think your current attire would make this night even more enjoyable," she calls out over her shoulder.

Answering the knock at the door a few minutes later, Georgie blocks Ruby and Charlie's entry, demanding to know what was in the bag Charlie was holding.

"Dessert," answers Ruby, adding Black Forest cake when Georgie still refused to move.

"Ok, you can come in," Georgie says, stepping aside and snatching the bag from Charlie.

"That's for after tea, Georgie and it's to share," Charlie informs her.

"Then Ruby shouldn't have told me what you'd brought."

"You are so easy Georgie," teases Ruby, knowing her cousin's weakness for desserts and cakes.

"I've been saying that forever," Belle says, swanning past them and relieving her sister of the bag. "I'll put that somewhere safe."

"Oh, by the way, Belle's joining us for tea and so is Joey." With her eyes following the bag, Georgie misses the flash of joy in Charlie's eyes at the mention of Joey.

"Ooh, sucking up to the boss' wife, are we?" taunts Ruby.

Georgie catches herself before she could blurt out that Charlie would be the only one doing any sucking where Joey was involved and judging from the blush on Charlie's cheeks, she was thinking the same thing.

"Ding Dong!" Jay's shout breaks through what could become an awkward moment as he comes barrelling out of his room at Belle.

"I really don't know how so much noise can come from such a small child," Georgie murmurs.

"He does seem rather boisterous lately," notes Charlie, as she's the next one to be greeted enthusiastically by the young boy.

Watching from the open door, Joey smiles at the easy manner Charlie had with the little boy in her arms. "Knock, knock," she says to get their attention.

"Hey Joey, come into the madhouse," Georgie calls out. Stepping inside, Joey fidgets a little nervously. She hadn't expected Charlie to be here, let alone her sister and Belle. "Sorry for the extra bodies, but Martha and I seemed to have had the same idea tonight. You've met Belle, but I don't know if you know Ruby."

"We've met, well, sort of."

"Have we?" Ruby says in confusion.

"At the diner a few days ago." Ruby still looks confused. "I ran into you, quite literally."

"Oh," Ruby blushes, suddenly remembering the encounter and how rude she'd been. "Sorry about that."

"It was my fault. I have a bit of a habit of crashing into people and things when my mind is elsewhere." Her eyes drift unconsciously toward Charlie.

"Jo Jo," Jay's cheerful chirp draws Joey's attention. He really was a cute kid, she thought.

"Hello Jay."

"Want to see my room?"

"Ah," Joey hesitates.

"He'll be at you until you do," Martha tells her as she joins them.

"Then I'd love to see your room, Jay."

"I'll come too," Charlie says quickly and with Jay still in her arms, sets off with Joey to his room.

Ruby frowns at Charlie's eagerness. "She really is taking this sucking up to the boss' wife a little too seriously."

"Either that or she has a thing for her," Belle jokes.

"Right then," Martha interrupts before more could be said. "Since we're all here, perhaps we should order tea. Georgie, could you pick it up?" she asks her girlfriend who was gazing intently at their son's room.

"Sure."

"I'll go with you," Belle offers.

* * *

><p>Charlie sits on Jay's bed while Jay, with his child vocabulary, provided a bemused Joey with a very informative commentary of his belongings. She seemed so natural with him, Charlie thought, suddenly imaging Joey with a baby in her arms, the image making her shudder; the thought of Joey pregnant to Angelo nauseated her, especially since she'd started to see a different side to him.<p>

"And who is this one?" asks Joey, holding up a bright red stuffed dog.

"Flamin' Mongrel."

"I think Jay may have been around Grandpa Alf at the wrong time," Charlie tells her, chuckling at Joey's shocked look. "Jay, I thought your mums gave him another name."

"Rusty is boring, I like Flamin' Mongrel."

"Rusty is a good name," Joey says, patting the dog's head.

"Really?"

Charlie covers her mouth to hide her smirk at the look of adoration Jay was giving Joey.

"He looks much more like a Rusty than a Flamin' Mongrel," continues Joey. "And it's a much nicer name."

"Can I have Rusty back?"

"Of course you can." She walks over and sits on the bed next to Charlie as Jay becomes absorbed in his toys.

"You're good with him."

"I don't exactly have a lot of experience with kids."

"You're a natural then." Charlie puts her arm around Joey, concerned by Joey's sudden look of distress. "Hey, what is it?"

Joey shrugs off her concern. "Just memories I don't want to relive tonight."

"You know where I am if you ever want to talk about them."

"Thanks Charlie." She rests her head on Charlie's shoulder, relaxing against her while they watched Jay play.

* * *

><p>"How are things at work now?" Belle asks while they wait for their order.<p>

"Things have settled a bit but Rosetta's not going to be winning any popularity contests any time soon."

"He's not Mr Popular with me right now. He had the nerve to give me a speeding ticket earlier."

"Belle, even I've given you a speeding ticket and with the way you drive, I'm surprised you even have a licence."

"What's wrong with my driving?"

"If I'm in the car with you driving, I spend half my time with my eyes closed."

"Well you're a good one to talk, little Miss Drag Racer. I don't know how you and Heath never got busted with your drag racing antics."

"We were lucky, just like we were lucky not get ourselves killed or kill someone else and I grew out of that phase."

"I saw Heath a month ago," she says a little hesitantly, unsure how her sister would react. "My journo mentor took me to the prison to interview some inmates about a story and Heath was there. He's actually a model prisoner, if you can believe it."

"Away from the drugs, booze and Brax, Heath was a good guy. I just hope Casey learns from Heath's mistakes and doesn't idolise Brax in the same way Heath did."

"At least Casey has Leah's influence in his life."

"Yeah, that's one positive in his life." Georgie looks at her sister. "I doubt Heath was the reason why you wanted to come with me, so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Belle stares at her hands for a moment. "Amanda contacted me when I was in the city."

Georgie's brows go up in surprise. Belle's mother had abandoned her when she was only 9 and hadn't made any attempt to contact her since. "What did she want?"

"To reconnect. I told her to go fuck herself but now," she shrugs. "What would you do in my place?"

"Considering my parents, I'm the wrong person to ask that question."

"You're my big sister Georgie and I need your advice."

"It's obviously bothering you, so I'd suggest that you talk to her and if you don't like what she has to say, then just walk away but at least you'll know."

Belle nods. "Did you know your father is in the same prison as Heath?" Georgie goes completely still as Belle presses on. "Have you ever thought of going to see him?"

"Why would I do that?"

"To ask him why he did the things he did."

"He beat the shit out of mum and me because he was a mean drunk."

"I just never understood why he killed her after all those years of abuse."

"He just lost it more than usual that day." Belle always suspected there was more of a reason to her death but Georgie refused to talk about it aside to say her father did it. "I'm not a story Belle."

"I know that, I just thought that maybe if you knew."

"It would change nothing. Mum is dead and her killer is in jail where he belongs and I never want to see that man again."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"You can't help it." She puts her arm across her shoulders. "You've always been the annoying little sister who has to know everything."

* * *

><p>"I suppose we should rejoin the others," Charlie suggests, even though she didn't want to move from Joey's side.<p>

Finally realising their position could be misconstrued, Joey hastily gets to her feet, moments before Martha enters the room. "Georgie's just driven up if you want to get ready for tea." At the mention of tea, Jay rushes out the door. "He's so like his mama at times," Martha murmurs fondly, following after him.

Once they were alone, Joey lets out her breath. "I'm sorry for jumping away like that, we weren't doing anything wrong, but," she shrugs.

"I understand Joey and considering our past, it would be very easy for someone to get the wrong idea," thinking it was a good thing it wasn't Georgie, or worse, Belle who could have walked in.

* * *

><p>Angelo groans as he climaxes, collapsing against Bianca's back. He'd had a shit day, dealing with one problem after another, then Joey had called to say she was going over to that bitch's place for tea so when he'd pulled Bianca over for speeding, he'd foregone the drugs she'd offered but taken her up on everything else.<p>

Bianca smirks. He really was a weak fool, she thought, straightening her clothes once Angelo had stepped back. All she had done was make sure the top few buttons on her top were undone so he got a perfect view, then he had her out of the car, bent over the hood, pounding his frustrations away and now because of his weaknesses, they had him.

* * *

><p>Joey chokes on her wine in laughter. Charlie rubs her back. "You right there?"<p>

"I shouldn't drink when someone's telling a joke."

"Who said it was a joke?" Georgie says in a completely serious tone. "It actually happened."

Joey glances at the other faces around the table, all of them wearing similar expressions. "Nice try."

"Damn, we nearly had her," Belle says in mock disappointment.

"Just ignore Huey and Dewey," Ruby tells her. "They actually think they're funny."

"Huey and Dewey," repeats Jay through a big yawn.

"Oh god," Georgie moans. "I hope that doesn't stick."

"How come you've been spared a nickname?" Joey asks Ruby. She'd been surprised by how well she'd gotten along with Charlie's sister.

"I'm sure I'll end up with one when he works one out."

"I think our little man is ready for bed," Martha says when Jay yawns again.

"I'll put him to bed," offers Ruby.

"Thanks Rubes. We'll be in to kiss him goodnight later."

"So Joey, how are you enjoying life in the fishbowl that is Summer Bay?" Belle asks.

"It's a little weird with everyone knowing everyone and everything."

"More like what they think they know," Georgie mutters.

"Yeah, this place is big on rumours," Belle says. "Did you hear the latest one about you and the Sergeant?"

"The one where I hit him?"

"Nah, that's old, I'm talking about the one in which you and Angelo are having an affair," Belle cheerfully says.

"No fucking way I'd ever do that guy," blurts out Georgie. "No offence Joey, I'm just not into guys in anyway." Especially arseholes like your husband she adds silently.

"None taken. Where did they ever get that rumour from anyway, I mean, surely they know Georgie is a lesbian."

"Well, for some idiots, lesbians are women who just haven't found the right guy yet," Belle informs her.

"That's ridiculous," Joey says. "I'm bisexual, so I've been in love with both sexes, but all the lesbians I've met, are in love or waiting to fall in love with the right woman and I can assure you, a man doesn't feature anywhere in their plans."

"Wow, I had no idea you were bisexual." Belle leans forward in interest. "So, do you prefer the ladies or the gents?"

* * *

><p><em>Will Joey answer?<em>


	26. Chapter 26

_"Wow, I had no idea you were bisexual." Belle leans forward in interest. "So, do you prefer the ladies or the gents?"_

Georgie kicks her sister under the table. "What?" Belle says in an innocent voice. "I'm just curious is all and I bet I'm not the only one," her eyes flickering toward Charlie who had sat up straighter at her question. "I mean, both you and Martha have been with guys."

"One guy," Georgie reminds her.

"Whatever, but you now both identify as lesbian and Charlie's always been with women, so I was just wondering who Joey liked more seeing as how she can go either way."

"She's married, that should be a clue."

"That doesn't mean she prefers sex with men over women," Belle argues back, before adding with a cheeky grin that maybe Joey just hadn't met the right woman yet.

Joey chuckles. "It's ok, most people who know I'm bisexual are usually curious."

"So?" Belle presses.

"As someone who loved and married a man but has since falling in love with a woman, I must admit that I'm curious as well," adds Martha. "When I was with Jack, I never once thought I'd ever be with a woman, yet here I am."

"Didn't you kiss Sally Fletcher in school?" Charlie points out.

Georgie looks at her girlfriend in surprise. "You did?"

"Well, um," Martha stutters. "It was truth or dare."

"Did you like it?" Martha blushes, looking down at her drink. "Oh my god, you did," Georgie grins.

"Ok, so maybe I thought it was nice but it wasn't until we got together that I really felt something for another woman and now that I am with you, I can't imagine ever being with a man again."

Georgie leans over, kissing her softly. "For which I'm extremely grateful for."

"What about you Charlie, you've only ever been with women, but did you ever think of experimenting with a guy like Georgie did?" Belle asks, distracted from her original question.

"I was hardly experimenting Belle," Georgie interrupts. "I just didn't want to be gay so I went out with Heath."

"Why didn't you want to be gay?" asks Joey.

"I hung around with a bunch of guys who were always saying these nasty things about us and I always remembered the things my folks used to say." She shrugs. "I didn't want to be one of those people they all hated or lose the only friends I had, so I pretended to be someone I wasn't by sleeping with Heath and even though I hated it, I kept on sleeping with him for the best part of a month." She twirls the wine glass in her hand. "I guess at the time, I was living up to my mother's ways."

"You were just confused Georgie," Martha says, resting her hand on her arm.

"Not really. I always knew I was gay and I had zero interest in guys but being with Heath was the only way I knew how to fit in."

"You could have talked to me about it," Charlie says.

"No offence Charlie, but we hardly talked at all and you were just about to leave for the academy." There was no reproach in Georgie's tone, but her words once again made Charlie regret the distance that was between them back then and to a degree, was still there. "Anyway, after awhile, Heath twigged I wasn't into it and also the reason why. He was ok with it, pretended to be my boyfriend while setting me up on dates with girls he knew were into girls and were discreet about it, until Brodie was mouthing off one day about me being like my mother and servicing all of the Boys and I blurted out I was a lesbian. As soon as I said it, I nearly bolted, but Heath kept me there and threatened to beat up any of the guys who gave me a hard time. They still gave me hell for a few days until the novelty wore off and they decided that because I was a girl, it wasn't so bad to be gay."

"You've never said who your first girl was, so who was she?" asks Belle.

"Jesus Belle, do you need to know everything?"

"Oh please, we're all women here so let's talk first times. Mine was Drew but he was kind of a dud and it was over in about three minutes and the condom burst so I spent the next few months worrying that I would get pregnant."

"You never told me the bit about the condom," her sister says.

"I would have if I'd gotten pregnant but I didn't and the whole thing was embarrassing and I just wanted to forget it."

"Hugo," Martha says. "I wanted to wait until our wedding night, but he planned this romantic getaway and we ended up skinny dipping and doing it on the beach. As first times go, it wasn't too bad but sex with Hugo didn't really set my world alight so I'm very glad I called off our engagement or I'd have had to have learned to fake it."

"Janet Rose," adds Joey. "During a sleep over at her place and the first boy was a month later."

"Sally Fletcher," Charlie admits, causing Georgie to spit out her wine.

"Sorry," she coughs. "How the hell did that happen, I mean I know about her kiss with Martha now, but she's been with Flynn like, forever."

"It was just before she got with Flynn. Her brother Christopher had just come out and she'd just kissed Martha and it all had her questioning her sexuality."

"How exactly did you end up in bed with Miss Prim n' Proper though?"

"We were in a caravan to study for a test in peace."

"Biology?" Georgie jokes.

Charlie's blush confirming Georgie's guess. "Anyway, I wasn't exactly out at the time but most people knew and we kind of just," she shrugs. "Did it."

"But how did you get from studying books to studying her anatomy up close and personal?"

"You're as bad as your sister," Charlie glares at her cousin. "It doesn't matter how and for the record, it was nice, at least for me. For Sally, it made her realise she wasn't attracted to me or any girl in that way."

"So who was your first girl?" Belle asks again.

"Tegan."

"You're shitting me!" Charlie blurts out. "She was Brax's girlfriend all through school."

"They'd just broken up and she was sick of being jerked around by a guy. We dated in secret for about a month, then she found out she was pregnant. I knew the baby wasn't mine," she adds with a cheeky grin, "But we decided to end it. She always said she never regretted our time together but she just wasn't interested in anything long term or girls in that way."

"If Brax ever found out."

"They were already over."

"She's the mother of his daughter and you know how jealous he can be."

"Yeah and it didn't stop him sleeping around the entire time he was with Tegan."

"How did we get on this subject anyway?" Martha asks, hoping to avoid any argument between Charlie and Georgie.

They all turn to Belle, who looks over at Joey. "That's right, you never did answer my question." With all eyes on her, Joey sips her wine. "Come on Joey, ladies or gents," Belle prods her again.

"Ladies," Joey admits.

"Then why did you marry a man?" Charlie couldn't stop herself from asking.

"He asked," jokes Joey. "Seriously though, I married Angelo because I love him but I have always enjoyed sex with women more because for me, it's always been more intimate and tender." She avoids Charlie's eyes as she says this.

"What are you guys talking about?" asks Ruby, rejoining them at the table.

"First times," replies Belle at the same time Charlie said first crushes.

Ruby looks between them in confusion before her eyes stay on her sister. "Charlie, I'm not a little kid, so if you're talking about sex, I'm old enough that you don't have to hush up when I'm in ear shot."

"Fair enough but I think it's a topic we can move on from," Charlie says, Joey's reply still running through her head.

"This might be a good time for dessert. Belle, why don't you get it from wherever you hid it and Georgie and I will say a quick goodnight to our son while you do," suggests Martha.

* * *

><p>"That went well," Belle says some hours later as she helps Georgie clean up.<p>

"Yeah, it did."

"Joey seems really lovely."

"Martha can't speak highly enough of her."

"Charlie seems to like her." Georgie's hands still in the sink, having a fair idea where Belle was leading. "What's the goss on them?"

"How about you quit with the 24/7 job hours."

"Come on Georgie, with the way they reacted to certain things and their mannerisms toward each other at times, they're acting like a couple who has been intimate." Her eyes widen suddenly. "Oh my god, they're having an affair!"

Georgie rolls her eyes. "I hope you check your facts before you go to print with that imagination of yours."

"It's so obvious Georgie."

"Really? Because they're not having an affair."

"Damn." Belle casts a speculative gaze at her sister. "You're keeping something to yourself though."

"Doesn't that tell you that it's none of your business?"

"No, it just tells me I need to try harder."

"You're impossible."

"And I just figured it out," Belle says gleefully. "Joey is the woman Charlie's been pining over these past months."

"How would you know she's been pining, you weren't even here?"

"Between you, Ruby and Irene, I was kept pretty much up to date on the goings on here." Georgie winces. She'd forgotten she'd mentioned on a few occasions that Charlie had been bitchy ever since she'd had a memorable one-night stand. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Joey wasn't married at the time and now that she is and to Charlie's boss, they'd like that little fact kept quiet."

"Hey, I can keep a secret."

"You used to blab and tell me what my birthday and Christmas presents were before I even got them."

"I was a kid then."

"It was only two years ago the last time you did it."

Belle shrugs. "So, what's our fair detective up to?" she asks, changing the subject.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"He'd just ask me out on a date."

"And that would be bad?"

"I want the story on the fires, but I don't want people to think I slept with a cop to get it."

"You don't have to sleep with the guy, just talk to him."

"Georgie, you know better than most the way this place is with rumours. If I talk to a guy for more than five minutes, we're dating, if I go on a second date, we're engaged and if I order dessert two nights in a row, I'm obviously eating for two."

"How do you intend to get your story without talking to the lead investigator?"

"Oh, I hate logic," mutters Belle.

* * *

><p>"Tonight was nice and I really liked Joey," Ruby says while Charlie drove them home.<p>

"She's great."

Charlie's enthusiastic reply has Ruby studying her intently. "Charlie, you don't have a crush on Joey, do you?"

"Of course not," Charlie says hurriedly.

"There's nothing wrong if you do have a crush on her," thinking of her own crush on Aden. "But she's married, so it's not like anything can happen between you two."

"I know that."

"Then you do have a crush on her."

"It's more complicated than that."

"Charlie, is there something going on between you and Joey?"

"Not anymore," she finally admits. "Before she was married, Joey and I kind of got together."

"You slept with the boss' wife!" Ruby screeches in disbelief.

"I told you, she wasn't married at the time."

"I thought there was something weird going on."

"That's mostly because of me. We never expected to see each other again and when we did, I kind of made things awkward between us but we've been working things out and are becoming friends."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter Ruby. Joey loves her husband and she has no intention of leaving him, so like you said, nothing can happen between us."

"I'm sorry Charlie."

"It's my own fault. I've treated sex far too casually and it was only a matter of time before I'd regret it."

"If she wasn't married, what would you do?"

"She is married, so can we not discuss things that can never happen?"

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>Fixing a nightcap, Joey can't help smiling. She'd enjoyed herself immensely. Georgie and Belle were hilarious together, Ruby was a great kid, Martha continued to be a good friend and Charlie was, she sighs. Charlie was never far from her mind if she was honest with herself. The entire time she was telling them she preferred sex with women, her mind had been on that night with Charlie and the words she'd left out, like exciting and earth shattering. She did love Angelo and as enjoyable as she did find sex with him, it was always in the back of her mind that it was nothing compared to that night, in fact, nothing before had ever compared to that night with Charlie. Maybe trying to be her friend was going to be too much and she needed to distance herself from Charlie until she could put that night well and truly in the past, but just the thought of not seeing Charlie was enough to cause a knot in her heart.<p>

She nearly jumps out of her skin when arms wrap around her from behind. "Jesus Angelo," her heart still running.

"Sorry, you seemed miles away."

"I was."

"How was your night?"

"It was great."

"I know a way to make it better," running his hands along her hips.

"Angelo, I just got home and it's late."

Knowing it was best not to push Joey too hard when it came to sex, Angelo reluctantly dropped his hands to his side. It wasn't the first time this had happened in their short marriage that Joey just didn't want to have sex, he just hoped it didn't go on for much longer. "I'm going to stay up and watch a movie, why don't you go to bed," he suggests. Kissing Angelo good night, Joey heads to their room.

Checking in on her a short time later to make sure she was asleep, Angelo sneaks from the house.


	27. Chapter 27

Charlie glances at her watch. She was meeting Daisy in twenty minutes and where only yesterday she had been looking forward to it, now her mind was filled with doubts. All day at work she'd been thinking of the previous night. She knew she was only torturing herself by reading anything into it, yet she couldn't shake Joey's confession from her thoughts. Joey preferred sex with woman, despite being married to a man and it hadn't escaped her notice that Joey had avoided her eyes when she spoke of her reasons.

"Don't do this Charlie," she tells herself. "She's married, so there's no chance for you." Then why can't I get past this, she thinks sadly. No woman had ever made her this crazy.

"Charlie?" Ruby says softly from behind her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"For someone who's been looking forward to this date, you don't look fine." Ruby sits on the arm rest of the couch next to her sister. "Is it Joey?"

Charlie sighs. "It's hopeless Ruby. I'm just not over her."

"Then cancel your date."

"It's a bit late for that, besides, the best way to get over Joey, is to move on."

"And how do you plan to do that? Save yourself for whenever this Daisy lady is in town or go back to your old ways."

"Those days are over and as for Daisy," she shrugs. "I'm not sure anymore."

"I wish things were different Charlie, that you could be with the woman you want."

"But I can't. I keep telling myself that Ruby and Joey's made it clear she's committed to her marriage, so why the hell do I keep torturing myself like this."

"Because you love her," Ruby thinks, though she kept the thought to herself. She'd never seen her sister like this and she doubted Charlie would admit to being in love because it would be too painful now. Instead, she kisses her sister on the forehead. "You'll find someone," she tells her in a positive voice.

* * *

><p>Walking into the Club, Charlie pauses to scan the crowded room for Daisy. "Oh fuck," she mutters, her eyes falling on Joey behind the bar. Why did Joey have to be working the one night she has a date, especially when she'd finally talked herself into coming here.<p>

"So that's her, the one who has gotten under your skin."

"Yeah," Charlie replies, suddenly realising Daisy was standing right next to her.

Chuckling, Daisy presses her lips to a startled Charlie's. "Can't say I blame you, she's hot."

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," suggests Charlie.

"Why, I don't have a problem with her being here, if you don't."

"Of course I don't. Joey and I are just friends."

Daisy nods knowingly. "If you don't want to go through with this date Charlie, I'll understand."

"I can't promise anything, but the least I can do is buy you dinner."

* * *

><p>After finding a table, Charlie makes her way to the bar, feeling a little awkward as she waited for Joey to get to her.<p>

"Hey Charlie," Joey greets her warmly. "If you're looking for Martha or Georgie, they're having dinner in Martha's office."

"Actually, I'm here with someone."

Joey follows Charlie's eyes back to the woman at the table, recognising her as the woman Charlie had gone off with the night she'd told Charlie she felt nothing between them, the woman Charlie also hoped would help her move on. She automatically waves back when the woman offers a smile and small wave. "What can I get you?" Joey asks, putting aside her irrational dislike of a woman she didn't even know.

"Two white wines. I didn't know you were on tonight."

"Martha asked me to cover for Alf." She sets the two glasses in front of Charlie.

"A bit past your bedtime, isn't it Charlie," Georgie teases as she and Martha join them at the bar.

Charlie smirks at the slightly dishevelled hair of her cousin and Martha's flushed cheeks. "How was dinner?"

"It was lovely," answers Georgie, well aware of where Charlie was leading. "Dessert was even better though."

"Georgie!" Martha's cheeks even redder now.

Chuckling, Georgie circles her arms around her waist. "You know how I love my dessert."

"Keep it up and you'll be going without," Martha threatens as she melts into her girlfriend's arms.

Seeing how much Georgie and Martha loved each other, once again had Charlie longing for the same, her thoughts echoed by Joey, who was also wondering how she could love her husband, yet still want what her friends had. She knew the answer, she just didn't want to voice it.

"I should get back to my date," Charlie says, grabbing the glasses and leaving before her cousin could say anymore.

"Did she say date?" Georgie's brow goes up when she sees the woman. "So that's what she looks like when she's not stuck to Charlie's face."

Martha glances over her shoulder, glad that Joey had moved to the other end of the bar to serve a customer. "Sometimes Georgie, your mouth gets the better of you."

"I knew Joey wasn't there, not that it should matter. Charlie's free to be with whoever she wants."

"Except we both know who she wants and it's not the woman sitting at the table with her."

* * *

><p>Drying her hands, Charlie stares into the mirror. Daisy was a beautiful woman, great company and great in bed and she could do with all three at the moment, yet her thoughts had kept drifting toward the woman behind the bar.<p>

"Who is the fairest of them all," Daisy jokes from the doorway.

Smiling, Charlie turns to face her. "I was just kind of lost in thought."

"You have been all night."

"I'm sorry I haven't been very good company."

"Well, you did say you couldn't promise much." She walks right over to Charlie, stopping only inches from her. "If you were my girlfriend, I'd be pissed that you've spent the entire time you've been with me thinking of her, but as we're little more than friends with benefits, I'm not angry."

"I keep telling people I've changed but I'm basically using you for sex."

"I'm doing the same." She leans in, kissing Charlie long and slow. "Why don't we go somewhere more private?" she suggests, kissing her again.

"There must be something about these toilets," Charlie murmurs against Daisy's lips.

"Am I missing something?"

"It doesn't matter." Charlie did feel a faint tingle when Daisy kissed her. She closes her eyes, trying to lose herself in the kiss.

"Don't let me interrupt." Charlie jumps away from Daisy as if bitten, unable to meet Joey's eyes.

Standing at the basin next to Charlie, Joey dabs a wet paper towel against the stain on her shirt, while trying to erase the image of Charlie once again kissing that woman.

Watching from the other side of the room, Daisy smiles wryly. It really was so obvious about those two.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your night," Joey says, making a hasty exit.

"Wow, was she jealous," Daisy says the moment the door was closed behind Joey.

"Are you kidding!" Charlie stares at her, incredulous she could even think it. "It looked like Joey couldn't have cared less."

"I think your judgement about her is probably a little clouded because she was definitely jealous."

"How could you tell?"

"She was trying too hard to show it didn't bother her when it clearly did." She smirks at Charlie. "I'd say you did a pretty good job of getting under her skin as well."

"It doesn't matter, she's married."

"How happily married can she be when she's jealous of her one night stand kissing another woman?" Daisy heads to the door. "The offer of meaningless sex is still there, but I don't think you'd actually enjoy it, so I'll say goodbye." She pauses at the open door. "How long are the both of you going to use her marriage vows as an excuse to not act on your feelings?"

"I have acted on them and Joey won't break her vows and I won't force her to again."

Daisy shakes her head, thinking they were both fools. "Goodbye Charlie."

Once alone, Charlie leans back against the basin. Daisy had to be wrong about Joey being jealous, didn't she? "God Charlie, you just want to believe Daisy so you'll get your hopes up again but she's wrong; Joey's married and she's happy."

* * *

><p>"Where did Georgie disappear to?" Joey asks Martha when she returns to the bar.<p>

"To pick up Jay from Irene's." Martha glances at Joey. "You ok, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing."

Martha catches sight of Daisy leaving the toilets and not seeing Charlie anywhere, puts two and two together.

Joey sees Martha's realisation. "It was just a shock walking in on them kissing, is all."

"Right." Martha lets it go. It really wasn't any of her business, she told herself, despite her worry that two of her friends were in danger of making a bad decision. If Joey was free, it would be different, but she knew Joey would regret it if she let things go too far while she was married and she didn't want either of them to get hurt.

* * *

><p>Joey ploughs through the water. She was still upset by the fight she'd had with Angelo when she'd gotten home late from the club the night before because he was pissed that he'd finally had a night home yet she was working. When she pointed out that if not for being out with her friends or working, she'd be the one home alone all the time, things had just gotten worse and he'd actually had the nerve to demand she quit.<p>

She speeds up her strokes. She'd given up everything to come here with him, including leaving her sick father, yet he seemed to resent her wanting to make friends and keep herself occupied. He kept denying it and saying he was happy she was making friends, but she kept getting the feeling he'd prefer her to be home all the time, waiting for his return from work like a good little wife. At least one good thing had come from their argument, neither had been in the mood for sex. She stops her strokes, rolling onto her back and floating on the water. There was something wrong when she was looking for excuses not to have sex with her husband and feeling relief when he left for work before she woke. "We're just adjusting to our new life and Angelo's trying to deal with the new pressures of being a station Sergeant," she tried to convince herself.

* * *

><p>Jumping into Bianca's shower, Angelo was in a far better mood. Bianca might be a whore, he pauses in his thoughts; Bianca kept telling him she wasn't a prostitute, just a woman who liked sex as much as he did, so he probably should stop calling her a whore, but he didn't want to. Calling her a whore made him feel better and she was one whore who certainly knew how to take the edge off. He knew he was risking everything by seeing her, but he was never one to be able to go without sex for too long and seeking it elsewhere would ensure he didn't take his frustration out on Joey. "Bianca as marriage therapy," he thinks in amusement, though he doubted Joey would ever see it that way. Things weren't going how he wanted them to be going right now and he knew he had to make things up to Joey, even though he didn't think he was asking too much to want her to quit, it's not like she needed the money or anything, yet it's what she wanted and for the time being, he needed to keep her happy, at least until the plan he'd set in motion reached fruition.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie, her mind still churning over the possibilities while constantly reminding herself that Joey was married, set a quicker pace across the sand. Gasping for breath a few minutes later, she bends over with her hands on her knees. She looks up in surprise when a water bottle appears in front of her.<p>

"Looks like you need it more than I do," Joey murmurs.

"Thanks." Taking a sip, she can't help but admire the woman in front of her. She was gorgeous at the best of times, but in a bikini and freshly from the water, she was drop dead sexy.

Joey tries not to shiver at the hungry look in Charlie's eyes. "How did your date go?" Joey asks casually, hating the feeling of jealousy. Charlie was free to see who ever she pleased, she silently reminded herself.

"It was nice while it lasted. Daisy is a lovely woman, but I won't be seeing her again." Why did I tell her that, Charlie thought, handing the water back to Joey.

"Relationships are hard work."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about me and Daisy?" Charlie asks.

"Marriage isn't easy," she admits, sitting down on the sand. "Angelo and I may have known each other a long time, but being husband and wife is completely different and I don't think either of us has really learnt the art of compromise properly."

Charlie sits down next to her. "I'm hardly an expert on relationships myself but I've always thought that if you love someone enough, you work through the rough patches."

"It's easier said than done," Joey mutters quietly.

Charlie didn't know how much longer she could do this, being this close to Joey only served to remind her how she wanted Joey more than she'd ever wanted another woman and she didn't think her friend would appreciate the thoughts going through her head about the possibility Joey wasn't so happy in her marriage.

Joey lies back on the sand, her hands crossed behind her head. "This is such a beautiful place, I've made great friends, I love the work I do, yet," she sighs, leaving the rest of her thoughts unsaid.

"You realise that being wet, you're going to look like a sand monster when you get up," Charlie says in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"About a second after I lay back."

"In that case, you know what you need." She pulls Joey to her feet and drags her toward the water.

Putting up some resistance at first, Joey waits until their feet are in the water before turning the tables on Charlie, the result of their struggles having them land in a laughing heap in the shallow water.

With Joey landing on top of her, their breasts crushed together, their lips suddenly so close there was barely a gap as they gazed into each other's eyes while time stood still, it felt so natural for Charlie to close the distance, their lips meeting briefly at first, then more firmly as they gave into their shared desire.


	28. Chapter 28

"This is crazy," Charlie thought. Here she was lying under a married woman in the water in full view of anyone who happened by. She groaned when her nipples rubbed hard against Joey's. And right now, she didn't care about being caught, only about the woman finally in her arms again.

"What the hell am I doing," Joey thinks to herself, unable to stop. All commonsense had left her the moment she'd fallen on Charlie. She opens her mouth to Charlie, moaning when Charlie's knee slips between her legs.

Charlie could feel Joey's heat through the thin material of her bikini and the gentle rocking of Joey's hips was driving her wild. She pressed her leg more firmly against Joey, eliciting another moan of desire from Joey, both completely lost in their passion, unaware of the glowering gaze of an onlooker.

Just as she was thinking it was absolute heaven to be here with Joey, a wave washes over them and Charlie was left spluttering with a mouthful of water.

"Oh god," Joey gets to her feet in horrified realisation.

"Joey, it's ok," Charlie manages to get out between spluttering.

"No it's not," Joey says, shaking her head sadly and stepping away from Charlie. "It's not all right."

Getting to her feet, Charlie reaches out for Joey, her heart breaking when Joey avoids her touch. "We can't do this Charlie." Turning her back on her, Joey hastily grabs up her things and runs away, still not believing how far she'd let things go. If not for the wave, she would have well and truly broken her marriage vows because she had wanted nothing more than to grind herself against Charlie's leg until she climaxed, which she'd come very close to doing; even kissing Charlie and wanting more was bad enough without taking it further.

* * *

><p>Kicking out at the water in hurt and anger, Charlie wipes the tears from her face, hating the look of guilt in Joey's eyes and that she was the cause. She knew Joey's vows were important to her, yet when Joey was in her arms, all she could think about was herself. "No," she tells herself. "Joey was kissing me back and I could feel her desire." She sighs, knowing that didn't make it right. Joey was married and her vows meant a lot to her, so whether she wanted Charlie or not, Joey would feel guilty for what happened and for that, Charlie was sorry she hadn't been stronger and put a stop to things before they'd gone as far as they did. "What a fucking mess," she mutters to herself. Gazing out over the water for a moment, she turns, her eyes catching the lone figure in the distance. "Just fucking wonderful." She didn't need to see the eyes behind the sunnies as she walked toward her cousin to know that Georgie was less than impressed.<p>

"You were just about fucking a married woman on the beach Charlie," Georgie's voice heavy with censure. "I kept an eye out, you're just damn lucky I didn't have to warn you someone was coming."

"I don't know what the hell happened."

"If you were a bloke, I'd say your dick took over."

"Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Sure, if you buy me a coffee."

* * *

><p>Sitting on the hood of her cousin's car, Charlie stares into her coffee. "I want her so much Georgie, but I feel bad for what happened because it made her feel guilty." She looks at her cousin. "The thing is though, Joey was completely into it and now that I know she does feel something for me, it just makes me want her even more."<p>

"Charlie, as long as she's married, you can't do anything, you know that."

"Of course I do."

"Then don't do this to yourself."

"I can't help it."

"Does she intend to leave her husband?"

"I doubt it."

"Then she's made her choice. Look, maybe running into you has been as hard for her as it has been for you, but as long as she is with Angelo, then her choice is her marriage and if you care about her."

"I do."

"Then don't put her in a position which she'll regret. If she feels guilty just for kissing you, imagine how bad she will feel if she breaks her vows completely.

"I don't think she's happy in her marriage," Charlie says, looking for any reason why she should go after Joey.

"Then she's going to have to make some pretty big decisions about her marriage and who she really wants to be with."

Charlie stares at her cousin, surprised by how calm and understanding she was being. "I thought you were big on fidelity."

"I am which is why I will only support a relationship between you and Joey if she leaves her husband. Don't go after her Charlie, not as long as she remains committed to her marriage and in his bed or I really will have a problem with it."

Charlie flinches at the warning tone in her voice. Until Georgie had told her, she had always assumed her aunt's reputation for sleeping around, even after she was married, was largely exaggerated but now that she knew it was true, she better understood her cousin's disappointment when she was judged by her mother's actions and why Georgie believed in fidelity so much.

"I don't want to play the bitch here Charlie, but you need to stop this right now because you're only going to get hurt over and over again by this woman and you won't be the only one hurt."

"Do you think there's a chance she'll leave him?" Charlie asks in a small voice, desperately trying to cling on to some hope.

Georgie hesitates before answering as honestly as she could. "When I got with Martha, I knew she still loved Jack and that even now she still holds a part of him in her heart, but I know she loves me and wants to be with me, so I've accepted that Jack will always be a part of her and so it doesn't affect our relationship but if he was still alive, that would be another matter because as much as I love Martha, I don't think I could stay with her if I knew she was in love with someone else, it just wouldn't work and the same goes for Joey. She may deny it, but if she does have feelings for you, then it's going to affect her marriage whether she likes it or not and it will force her into making a definite decision."

"I guess it's wrong to hope someone's marriage fails."

"Yes, but it's not wrong to want to be happy. Still, you need to respect her vows and whatever decision she makes and don't make any moves unless she leaves him. Charlie, this isn't just about what you want, it also needs to be about what Joey wants because she is the one who may be forced to end a marriage and hurt a man we both know she does love," Georgie tells her gently, while privately thinking there was something missing in Joey's feelings for her husband.

"You really surprise me with your advice at times."

"You may be older than me, but I've dealt with more and have more experience."

"One day, we really need to have a proper talk."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>Standing under the cold water, Joey rests her head on the cold tiles of the shower. She'd tried desperately to forget the feelings that night of magic had brought to life inside of her and she thought she'd succeeded, but it had become a losing battle the moment Charlie walked back into her life and being in her arms earlier, their breasts pressed together as she rocked against her leg, Charlie's hands moving lightly over her skin, gripping her hips, had evoked all the memories she'd tried so hard to set aside. She had wanted so much to finish what they'd started, to be in Charlie's arms as she climaxed, to feel Charlie's tongue and fingers inside her again. Her hand trails down, gasping at the wetness and heat between her legs, her finger sliding over her aroused clit, her mind flashing back.<p>

* * *

><p>Stumbling into the hotel room, our lips never parting as we practically tore at each other's clothes, both of us naked in moments and then Charlie had me pressed up against the wall, our naked breasts crushed against each other, her nipples against mine sending a shiver of excitement through me as her lips moved hungrily over mine. I was out of control, lost in the moment. This was to be my last night of freedom before I committed to Angelo, so I surrendered to it. I groaned as Charlie trailed kisses down my throat, then further down, my breath catching when my nipple disappears into the heat of her mouth, her hand gently caressing my other breast.<p>

"Oh god," I lean back against the wall for support as Charlie kneels between my legs, her warm breath offering a brief warning before her tongue flicked over my clit.

* * *

><p>With the water pounding down on her, Joey presses hard and fast on her clit, mimicking the actions of Charlie's tongue in her mind. Fidelity and marriage meant everything to her, yet here she was betraying her husband with every glide of her finger, with every memory of Charlie and still, she couldn't stop, her breath coming in ragged pants.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fuck," I cry out, hooking my left leg over Charlie's shoulder, opening myself to her breath was coming in desperate gasps as I rocked against Charlie's tongue, my body beginning to spasm as she pushes one, then two fingers, inside me, thrusting in time to her tongue. "Oh fuck," my hips buck hard against her as I climaxed.<p>

* * *

><p>Returning to the present, Joey climaxes at the same time Charlie had brought her in her memories. "Oh fuck," she cries out, her legs giving out, but where Charlie had been there to catch her as she slid down the wall, now she was alone. That night, after Charlie had caught her, she'd returned the favour to Charlie right there on the floor, quickly bringing Charlie to climax before they made their way to the bed where they spent most of the night making love. While their first time had been hard and fast, the rest of their night had been long, slow, gentle and tender with moments of hurried excitement but always, at the moment of climax, they were gazing into each other's eyes, the blue of Charlie's drawing her further in with each climax, eyes that Joey had lost herself in the moment they had met, eyes that should have been a warning to stay away, yet she'd fallen deep into them instead.<p>

When she'd woken the next morning, she'd spent an hour just watching Charlie sleeping beside her. There had been an instant connection that she hadn't been able to deny, it had led to an amazing night in the arms of Charlie and in the cold light of day, it was keeping her in the bed, instead of her leaving and getting ready for her wedding. Thinking back to that morning again, Joey realised that if Charlie had opened her eyes before she had left her side, she would have fallen into her arms again and completely forgotten about her wedding. It had been hard enough when Charlie had caught her sneaking out the door and walked naked toward her. It had taken all of Joey's strength not to give in, to resist Charlie's beauty and touch as she tried to convince her to stay and she still wasn't sure how she'd told Charlie that it was only ever meant to be one night and finally opened that door and walked away. She had spent their months apart reminding herself that she'd never see this woman again, that she was married to a man she loved, yet now it was all undone, all the feelings raw once more and she didn't know if she had the strength to push them aside again, nor did she know if she wanted to push them aside.

She draws her knees to her chest. She hadn't just lied to Charlie when she had said it was just sex, she had lied to herself, just like she'd been lying to herself about her marriage. She loved Angelo but it wasn't enough to make her truly happy and even without Charlie here, she had just had a more intense orgasm than any she'd experienced with Angelo. She puts her chin on her knees, letting the water wash away her tears of confusion and longing.


	29. Chapter 29

"We've reached a dead-end with the investigation," Aden tells Charlie and Georgie once he'd closed the door behind them. "And I hate to say it, but we may not get this guy unless we have another fire, even then, it's a long shot."

"Do you think your profile is wrong?" asks Charlie.

"Not necessarily wrong, more of an underestimate on my part. This guy uses a different MO, yet despite that and the different planning needed for each fire, he still doesn't leave any evidence behind and that has me thinking he's a lot more experienced at this than I first thought and when I say that, I mean it's more than just going somewhere and practicing. I'm thinking he had previous experience in burning buildings down before he did the first fire."

"There haven't been any unexplained fires in the area before the first one though," Georgie points out.

"Not in Summer Bay, no."

"He's not a local or at least he's new to the area," Charlie gets onto Aden's train of thought. "There's not that many newbies in the area, it shouldn't take too long to check them out."

"We need to identify them and then check with the local police at their previous locations to see if there were similar fires during the time they lived there."

"Wouldn't you have a record of that?"

Aden smiles at Charlie. "Only if the Property Crime Squad was called in and unfortunately, not all stations like to call in outside help."

* * *

><p>"Joey, if you keep looking like that, you'll have the customers wanting to drown their sorrows too."<p>

"What?" Joey responds vaguely.

Taking Joey gently by the arm, Martha leads her to a quiet corner of the Club. "Georgie called me earlier and warned me you might not be at your best."

Joey looks at her blankly, before blushing when she realises what Martha meant. "It should never have happened Martha."

"But it did and I think you really need to look at the reason why it happened."

Joey looks away. "I feel so guilty. I was raised to respect and honour commitment and marrying Angelo was a commitment."

Martha frowns. There was something about the way Joey said commitment that had her wondering if there was something more going on. "Joey, I know you love Angelo and believe in your marriage vows, but it's becoming increasingly obvious to not just Georgie and I, that Charlie was more than just a one night stand."

"I thought I'd never see her again and that I could forget her," she finally admits after some hesitation.

Her look of guilt and despair nearly broke Martha's heart. She squeezes Joey's hand gently. "And now she's back in your life and all the feelings from that night have come back," Martha guesses. All Joey could do was nod. "I know your vows mean a lot to you, but you can't go on like this Joey, it's not fair to all involved, including yourself."

"I know that but I don't know what to do."

"You're going to need to do some serious thinking and come to a decision."

"Just like that?"

"Of course not. This isn't something you can rush into, but there will come a time when you will need to decide whether you love Angelo enough to stay in a marriage with him or if Charlie is the one you want to be with." Martha holds Joey's gaze. "Are you in love with Charlie?"

* * *

><p>Charlie flinches when a screwed up bit of paper hits her squarely between the eyes. "Georgie!"<p>

"Sorry, but you haven't responded to words."

Sighing heavily, Charlie admits that she just can't concentrate.

"No shit but at least try to look like your working or you'll have His Majesty on your back and he's the last person you want there."

"I just can't believe how things have gotten so fucked up because of a woman."

"You can't help who you fall for or stop your feelings Charlie."

"No, but I should be able to control them better than I did this morning."

"You just need to make sure you don't get into situations where you can lose control like that again. Change the time you run or run somewhere else and try not to be alone with her, at least until she's made a decision."

Her cousin was making sense, but Charlie looked forward to her morning run ins with Joey and she wasn't sure if she could stay away from Joey even if she wanted to.

Georgie rolls her eyes at her cousin's faraway look. "I'll just go back to talking to myself then," she murmurs.

* * *

><p>She hadn't answered Martha's question, at least not out loud, but ever since Martha had asked, Joey had been going over it in her mind. She hated how things had turned out and she dreaded the decision she was eventually going to be forced to make because whatever she decided, someone was going to get hurt. She tries to shrug off her thoughts when she hears Angelo coming in the front door. Her eyes widen in surprise when he holds out a bunch of roses and a box of her favourite chocolates.<p>

"I was way out of line last night and for that, I'm sorry."

Taking the flowers, Joey breaths in the scent. "They're lovely."

"I've been a crappy husband lately, demanding things of you without giving anything back. I should be supporting you in your job, just as you support me in mine."

Despite the sincerity of his words, Joey had a feeling Angelo didn't really believe them, but not wanting to start another argument, she smiles and thanks him for the flowers and chocolate.

"You are the most important person in my life Joey," his words driving a knife of guilt into Joey. "And I know our marriage didn't start off the way I'd have liked but this marriage is the best thing that has ever happened for me and I'm willing to make whatever compromises are needed to make this a long and happy union."

Joey concentrates on the flowers in her hand.

"I promise you Joey, if you want space, I'll give you space, if you want to go back to the city, we'll go back to the city and if you want to work more, I'll support you every step of the way." He leans in, gently pressing his lips to hers. "Whatever you want Joey, I'll give to you," he promises.

"Angelo."

He places a finger to her lips. "I mean it Joey." Before Joey could say anything, Angelo steps back. "I'm going to change, then we can sit down to tea and just have a relaxing evening."

* * *

><p>Heading home after a long day at work, Charlie's attention is drawn to what looked like smoke in the distance. Worried, she speeds toward it, the car screeching to a halt when she sees the warehouse on fire. Reaching for her mobile, she calls it in, just as a figure runs from the building. "Hey!" she yells out. The figure stops for a moment, before disappearing around the corner. About to run after him, Charlie notices a light still on in the building and a car parked around the side. Fearing someone else could be trapped inside, she rushes into the burning building. Covering her mouth against the thick smoke, she struggles to see further than a metre in front of her. "Hello, is anyone in here?" she yells as loud as she could. Moving further into the building, she yells again. Hearing nothing except the fire roaring closer and becoming disorientated in the smoke, she stumbles over something on the floor.<p>

Coughing and getting to her knees, she realises she'd tripped over a man. "Oh my god." Reaching out to him, the last thing she sees before everything goes black were the flames getting even closer.


	30. Chapter 30

_Sorry I didn't post the chapter yesterday, I couldn't sign into my account to do it._

* * *

><p>"I'm fine Rachel," Charlie says, trying unsuccessfully to hide her wince when Rachel touches the back of her head.<p>

"This bump suggests otherwise."

"That's because you just bloody prodded it."

"Charlie, you were unconscious for at least ten minutes and I need to be sure, now follow the light."

Sighing, Charlie watches as Rachel moves the light back and forth in front of her eyes. "I thought you said the scans came back clean."

"There's no fracture, but I still want to check you over again."

After finishing her examination, Rachel steps back. "You're one lucky lady Charlie, aside from a bump to the head and mild smoke inhalation, you're fine, not even a concussion."

"I told you."

"Charlie, your head could be about to explode and you'd say you were fine, so forgive me for not taking your word." She turns to look at the other patient in the room. "You're fine too, I take it?"

"Fit as a fiddle," Aden says between coughs.

"Bloody cops, too stupid to know when they're sick or injured."

"Try living with one," Martha murmurs. "Cries like a baby over a paper cut but anything else gets shrugged off."

"It's probably a waste of time, but try to keep them in their respective beds until I get back," Rachel tells Martha.

* * *

><p>Joey jumps out of the taxi and pauses outside the hospital doors. She holds her hand up. It was still shaking slightly. She and Angelo had only just sat down to have tea when the call had come in about the fire and Aden and Charlie being taken to hospital and it had taken all her strength not to run out of the house before Angelo had even finished talking, but the moment he had left to go to the scene of the fire, she was on the phone getting a taxi.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie nearly jumps off the bed when Joey rushes into the room. "I heard there was a fire and you were hurt and," Joey stops. Seeing for herself that Charlie and Aden were fine, she breathes a massive sigh of relief and wraps Aden up in a big hug. "I know you wanted to be a fireman growing up, but please don't scare me like that again."<p>

Detecting the hint of fear in her voice, he hugs her back, assuring her he was fine, though he suspected a lot of her fear had something to do with Charlie, the only person she'd had eyes for when she first walked in.

"So what happened?" Joey asks, taking a step back.

"I saw the warehouse on fire, so I called it in, then I realised that there might be someone inside, so I went to check," Charlie says as if what she did was just an everyday thing.

"You ran into a burning building?"

From behind Joey's back, Aden smirks at the censure in her voice. She was definitely angry and fearful at what could have happened, yet it was all aimed at the woman in her sights and not her marvellous and loving best friend.

"I didn't have a choice Joey, not if there was a chance someone was in there."

"Was there?"

"Yes, but he was already dead." Charlie frowns, her face suddenly a picture of worry. "Aden, are you sure he was dead when you found us?"

"I checked Charlie, he was dead."

"How did you end up there?" Joey turns her attention to her friend.

"I left the station a few minutes after Charlie and saw the fire, then I saw Charlie's empty car and."

"And you followed her into a burning building," Joey finishes for him. "Do neither of you understand the concept of danger?"

"Joey, they're cops, so it's a waste of time explaining to them about danger," Martha says. "I think they knock commonsense out of them at the academy."

"I think you might be right. So you're both ok, I take it?"

"We're fine Joey, though Charlie's going to have a hell of a headache after being clobbered."

"What!"

"Thanks a lot Aden," Charlie mutters under Joey's intense gaze. "I got hit on the head, but it's just a slight bump."

"Who hit you?" Aden covers his mouth at Joey's protective stance and feared for the man should Joey ever catch up to him. "Is it this arsonist guy?"

"It's too early to tell but he does seem the most likely suspect to have started the fire," answers Aden. "And most likely the one who hit Charlie and whoever the victim was." Neither he nor Charlie had gotten a good look at the victim with him face down on the floor amid all the smoke, but Aden had seen the blood and what looked like a head wound on the victim, so knew he had been attacked.

"So did the suspect backtrack and attack me or does he have a partner?" Charlie ponders aloud.

"I've been wrong before with my profile, but fire is usually something that is personal and with the planning and way the fires were set, even with the different MO's, I'm still confident in saying this guy sets the fires alone."

"Then he came back to kill me."

"This is the first time he's killed someone, so he could have panicked, left something behind or he thought you could identify him. Do you remember anything about the figure you saw running away?"

"I never got a good look and with the hoodie on, all I could tell was that it was a man of average height and build."

"Nice to see you two are doing better," Angelo says to the two officers, while sparing a glance at his wife. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised she'd be here with Aden.

"Won't even need a day off," Aden replies brightly. "Is the fire under control?"

"Yes, though the building was completely gutted, so any evidence has likely been destroyed and there wasn't much left of the body, which means it's going to take some time to identify him," Angelo says, giving Aden a look that said it was somehow his fault he left the body inside to be burnt.

"Hey, the fire was right on top of us, it was either save the dead body or the still breathing woman, I chose the breathing woman."

"And just as well, or I'd have been after you," Georgie says.

"Constable, why aren't you still at the scene?" demands Angelo.

"Why aren't you?" she wanted to answer back, instead, she ignored him and gave her cousin a hug. "Good thing you have the hard Buckton head."

"Right now, I wish I had a different head on my shoulders. I need to get out of here and back to Ruby."

"Irene's taking care of her."

"Constable," Angelo's interrupts them. "Is there a reason why you are here?"

"You mean aside from making sure my cousin was ok?"

"Georgie," Charlie says in a soft voice. "My head is kind of sore and I don't need the two of you making it worse."

"Sorry. I wanted to check in on Charlie, but also follow up on a lead."

"In the hospital?" Angelo asks sceptically.

"It's where the body was brought."

"What was the lead Georgie?" Aden asks before it descended any further.

"We've got a possible id on the victim."

"How certain are you?" asks Charlie, dreading it was going to be someone she knew.

"Kerry Hargrove arrived at the scene as soon as she'd heard there was a fire. Her husband had left his mobile at work and he was expecting an important call, so he went back to get it and she hasn't been able to contact him since he left the house."

"Oh god, it was Kim," Martha murmurs, her heart going out to his wife; she didn't know either of them all that well, but from her own experiences, she knew what Kerry was no doubt going through with her loss. She leans against her girlfriend when Georgie puts her arm around her.

"We found what was left of a car around the side of the building and the model matches Kim's car," Georgie continues. "I've called Kim's dentist and asked him to bring his dental records to the hospital. I'm meeting with him and the ME shortly and we should know if it's Kim within the next few hours."

"Well done Constable," Angelo says grudgingly. "I'll be heading to the station, let me know as soon you know."

"Will do."

Angelo takes Joey's arm, leading her to the corner of the room. "You should have said you wanted to come to the hospital Joey, I would have dropped you off on the way to the scene," he says, even though it was the last thing he would have wanted to do.

"You needed to be at the scene and it was easy enough to get a taxi."

"Well, the least I can do is drop you off at home on the way back to the station."

"I'd like to stay a little longer. I'm sure Martha wouldn't mind giving me a lift home."

Still jealous at the way she had come running to check on Aden, Angelo keeps a hold of his tongue, not wanting to make a scene with this crowd around them. "I don't know when I'll be home, but I'll try not to wake you." Kissing her goodbye, he reluctantly leaves her behind.

"Ok Georgie, what is it?"

Georgie raises her brow at her cousin. "What is what?"

"There's something you held back."

"I didn't want to say anything, because it's just a hunch."

"Go on Georgie, your instincts are usually good," Charlie encourages her.

"It's the way the owner reacted when he arrived at the scene. The fire didn't seem to come as a surprise to him and when he learned that someone had been killed, he was shocked, but there was something else about his reaction," she pauses. "It was like he was feeling guilty."

"He may just feel responsible because he owned the building."

"I thought of that, but from the moment he arrived, I just kept getting this feeling from him that he knew more than he was letting on. It was like the vibe we got off Harvey that he wasn't telling us something."

"I'll talk to him," Aden says, before coughing some more.

"Not tonight you won't," Rachel tells him, returning to the room. "You and Charlie both need to rest."

Aden is about to protest until Rachel gives him a look. "Fine, I'll rest. Georgie, I want you to check this guy's financials and anything else you can on him so we have something to go on when we speak to him."

"I won't be able to do anything about his financials at this time of night, but I'll get onto it first thing in the morning."

Aden nods. "So doctor, when can we get out of here?"

"I want to keep an eye on you both for the next couple of hours, then I'll think of letting you go home, provided you behave yourselves and rest."

"Scouts honour."

"It always makes me nervous when people say that," Rachel mutters as she leaves the room. "Hello Belle," she greets her on her way past.

"Rachel."

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Georgie teases her sister.

"I'm a professional and like you, I work whatever hours are needed." She holds a little recorder in front of Aden. "Any comment?"

"You look lovely tonight," Aden says with a cheeky grin.

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

Shaking her head in annoyance at him, Belle opens, then closes her mouth when she catches her sister's glare. "I'm just doing my job Georgie."

"Do it in the morning, along with all the other journos when the police will make an official statement."

"And here I thought having family in uniform would be an advantage."

"We have rules Belle and contrary to popular belief, I tend to stick to them, so no favouritism or exclusives."

"It was worth a try."

"I think we should leave our two fearless friends to their rest," Martha suggests. "Joey, do you want a lift home?"

Joey had wanted to speak to Charlie, but she needed to do it alone, so she nodded to Martha. She gives Aden a brief hug and warns him to behave himself, before taking a chance and hugging Charlie as well. "Don't ever scare me like that," she whispers so softly Charlie thought she'd misheard her. Joey steps back, waiting for Martha to say goodbye to Georgie.

"I probably won't be home tonight, so give Jay a kiss for me in the morning."

"I will and try to take a break sometime during the night."

Georgie nods. "Why don't you take the brat with you?" she says with a nod at her sister.

"Older sisters are such a drag," Belle says, following after Martha and Joey.

"I'd best go and wait for the dentist and ME. I'll let you know as soon as I know something."

"Thanks Georgie."

Trying to ignore the smirk Aden was giving her, Charlie rolls onto her side with her back to him.

Aden chuckles. If he'd had any doubts as to Joey's feelings for Charlie before tonight, he didn't anymore. He just hoped that Joey finally accepted that she did have feelings.

* * *

><p>Joey had spent the night assessing her reactions and feelings. The brief moment when her heart had almost stopped at how close she'd come to losing Charlie forever had been as painful as losing her mother and once she realised that, she no longer needed to think about her choice anymore, that brief moment had made everything clear. She loved Angelo, but he never set her heart racing like Charlie did, he never had her dreaming of him and whether things worked out with Charlie or not, she knew she could no longer stay with her husband. Honouring her vows and the promise to her father was important, but she also knew if she stayed with Angelo, she'd eventually break her vows and she'd much rather walk away from them than break them. She didn't want to hurt Angelo, but she wasn't being fair to him with this marriage and right from the beginning he knew her leaving was a possibility, though he would have expected it to be after her father died. She sighs. She'd been fooling herself with this whole marriage, that it could ever work and she could be happy; she wasn't happy, she never really had been. Now, in the bright morning sunshine, she was walking up the path to Charlie's house, her heart racing at the possibilities that lay ahead.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she knocks on the door and is shocked when she finds herself face-to-face with a woman in Charlie's shirt and with only a few buttons done up, it was clear that was all she was wearing.

"Is Charlie here?" Joey asks, pleased her voice didn't break.

"She's in the shower. You're welcome to join me for a coffee if you want to wait."

Despite her heart wanting her to run the other way, Joey steps into the house.

"I'm Shandi by the way," the blonde woman says with a warm smile.

Joey's heart drops at her name. It had come up during conversation with Georgie and Martha. She was John Palmer's daughter, Georgie's nemesis in school and worst of all, Charlie's ex, the one she only broke up with because Charlie had come back to the Bay to care for Ruby. And then Joey remembered, she had seen this woman at the hospital last night, had even returned the woman's smile. She must have been on her way to Charlie's room she thought sadly.

"You know what, on second thought, I'll just catch up with Charlie later," Joey lies, before rushing from the house with a broken heart and blaming herself for having pushed Charlie away yet again and into the arms of another woman.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: The arson investigation takes another twist and has Charlie lost her chance with Joey? Will Joey choose to stay with her husband after all?<em>


	31. Chapter 31

Shandi shrugs at Joey's hurried exit just as Charlie walks into the kitchen. "Did I hear voices?"

"Some woman was looking for you, dark hair and gorgeous eyes, I think I saw her at the hospital last night."

Charlie glances at the empty doorway, wondering why Joey had come around.

"She said she'd catch up with you later."

"Right," Charlie murmurs, having a feeling there wouldn't be any catching up later.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"She's my boss' wife and a friend."

Going by their reactions, Shandi sensed there was something going on, but it wasn't any of her business. "Well anyway, thanks so much for the clothes and a place to stay, I totally forgot that Gina had some teachers thing in the city and dad was going with her and with the airline losing my bags," she shrugs again. "I pretty much just had the clothes on my back, so thanks again."

"It's ok. When are John and Gina due back?"

"This arvo. I wasn't due to arrive until next week but I decided to come early. Serves myself right for not calling ahead."

"How is your hand?"

"Still a little sore. Can't believe I slammed it in the car door."

"At least it wasn't broken."

"And it did lead me to you at the hospital." Shandi brushes the hair from Charlie's face. "You're looking better this morning. Do you still have a headache?"

Charlie nods. "It's not so bad now though."

"You're not going to work, are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You always say that, even if you're not. Take the day off, I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind."

Charlie rubbed her head. Her headache really wasn't that bad but she still found herself picking up her phone and calling the station.

"Constable Watson, how can I help you?"

"God Georgie, have you been there all night?"

"If it's morning, then yes, I have."

"I hope you got some rest."

"Do I sound like I have?"

"You sound like a tired, cranky bitch, which is pretty much normal."

"Ha ha. I take it if you're calling, you're intending to play hooky?"

"Yeah, I'm not feeling that great."

"You sound better than I do but considering you had your brain scrambled last night, you deserve a day off. I'll let His Majesty know."

"Thanks Georgie. Have there been any developments?" she asks.

"I meant to get back to you last night, but you were gone by the time the ME finished. Dental records confirmed it was Kim Hargrove and that he died from blunt force trauma to the head."

"Damn."

"You were lucky Charlie, the same thing that killed him was most likely used to hit you."

"I know I was extremely lucky. What about the owner, anything there?"

"I've just been going over his financials. Bruce Wright had financial problems and a very healthy insurance policy on the building and the business. Aden and I are just about to go speak to him."

"I hope we finally get some answers."

"Same here. Right, well, I'll talk to you later. Bye Charlie."

"Bye."

"Was that Georgie?"

"Yeah. She's been up all night so you might want to avoid her for a day or two," Charlie says, well aware of how her cousin felt about Shandi.

"Avoiding people in the Bay never really works because more often than not, you end up running into them even more."

"True. So, how long are you here for anyway?"

"Not sure. I'm back for Gina's birthday, but after that, who knows."

"I thought you couldn't handle living here for longer than a few days."

"That was when I had itchy feet but I've done some growing up in the past few years and there is something in the Bay I'd like to finally sort out." Admiring the way Charlie's robe had fallen open enough to reveal her lacy bra, Shandi smirks. "This brings back memories." Her hands on the belt of the robe.

"Shandi," she whispers, her nerves tingling at having Shandi so close.

"How about a stroll down memory lane?" nuzzling her neck.

"I, uh," she groans when Shandi's teeth playfully tugged on her earlobe and her robe falls to the floor. "Shandi, this is a bad idea."

"Why, is there someone in your life?"

* * *

><p>"Do you think Charlie could be in danger?" Georgie asks Aden as they walk towards Wright's house.<p>

"We made sure in our statement to the press this morning that we had no description of the suspect and we've yet to find evidence at the scene, which is true, we haven't found anything yet. We also don't know if he came back just to get Charlie or because he left something behind. Hargrove was not supposed to be there, so our arsonist wouldn't have been expecting him and it would have been very easy for him to panic and leave something behind that he had to come back for."

"If he did leave something, he took it when he came back." Georgie pauses just before they reach the front door.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure," she says, walking toward the sound. "Oh please no," she mutters, having a very bad feeling as the sound became clearer the closer she got to the garage. Opening the door, she coughs at the fumes pouring out. "Well this sucks," murmurs Georgie when she checked Wright's pulse and found none. "I should have spoken to him again last night."

"Georgie, other than a hunch, you had nothing more to go on until we'd checked into things this morning." Aden looks at the body. "You also had no way to know he'd kill himself."

* * *

><p>An hour later, the ambulance with the body was driven away and Georgie and Aden were left to explain things to Angelo, who hadn't been impressed when he'd learnt they hadn't informed him about a potential suspect.<p>

"It was just a hunch I had," Georgie argues.

"I should have been informed about this last night or at least before you came to interview him."

"This is my investigation Angelo, I make the decisions and I don't need to explain them to you," Aden says with as much emphasis as possible.

"And this is my town and she is my officer." Angelo takes a calming breath when he notices a reporter hovering just behind them. "At least it looks like we got our arsonist."

Both Georgie and Aden stare at Angelo after his statement. "How do you figure that?" Georgie asks.

"He knew we were closing in, he felt guilty about taking a life, so he killed himself."

"He knew more than he was letting on but this isn't our serial arsonist," Georgie argues. "He doesn't even match the profile."

"Oh, and just when did you become such an expert?"

"Since I looked into this guy and found out he was in surgery when the second fire was being lit. I'd say being under the surgeon's knife is a hell of an alibi."

"If he's not our arsonist, why did he kill himself?" demands Angelo.

"Why don't you let us investigate and then we can get some answers instead of making assumptions," suggests Aden, not willing to share his theory with him.

"Just solve it before we have another body."

"What a jerk," Belle says from behind them. "Care to comment?"

"Nothing you'd be able to print. What are you doing here Belle?"

"Do you really need to ask Georgie?"

"Oh right. No comment."

"Georgie."

"Look Belle, we're in the middle of an investigation, we can't really tell you anything."

"At least tell me if this was suicide or staged as a suicide."

"That will be up to the ME to determine."

"Are you being extra stubborn because you don't want to be seen showing favouritism to your sister?"

"She told the same to the other reporters," Aden says in her defence. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have an investigation to conduct."

Belle watched them walk away, wondering if she'd ever get a break on her first big story.

* * *

><p>"Honey, you look wasted," Martha says when Georgie and Aden walk into the club just after noon.<p>

"I am," she says through a big yawn. "I hate working doubles."

Martha wraps her arms around her waist. "I hate you working doubles too, so does Jay, he misses his mama in the morning."

"I miss him too."

"Nice to see you out of your death bed Charlie," Aden teases Charlie who was seated at a table near the bar.

"News of my imminent death was greatly exaggerated," she fires back good naturedly. "My headaches pretty much gone so I was planning on going to work after lunch."

"Take the whole day Charlie."

"I want to get this guy Aden and I can't do that at home."

Aden nods. "We found out a few things, but we'll wait until we're back at the station to fill you in."

"Oh shit, what is she doing here?" Georgie asks when Shandi walks toward Charlie's table.

"Easy there," Martha murmurs in her ear, making sure she had a good grip on her girlfriend's waist. Martha always found it slightly amusing that Georgie held Gina in such high regard, even let her mother her at times, yet when it came to Gina's family, Martha felt it was a struggle for Georgie not to physically attack them. She never quite understood Georgie's animosity toward John, but with Shandi, she did understand; she was the school bully who liked to torment everyone and she was particularly cruel to Georgie, especially after the whole Angie Russell incident in class. And as for Hugo, he'd earned his place on both their shit list.

"Don't worry, I won't kill her," Georgie says, before adding, "At least not in this place." After the recent trouble with Angelo and her dyslexia, the torment she suffered at the hands of Shandi was fresh in her mind. "What the hell is Charlie doing with her though?"

"They did date for nearly a year and they're just catching up, at least that is what Charlie told me when they came in together."

"Where's Joey?" Aden asks.

"She went out for fresh air about 15 minutes ago."

"How long have Charlie and Shandi been here?" Georgie asks with a glance at the couple in question.

"About 16 minutes."

Aden sighs. He wasn't sure what had happened or where Shandi featured in all of this, but it looked like his friend might need him. "I'm going to go look for Joey."

* * *

><p>Finding Joey sitting on the end of the pier with her feet dangling over, Aden sits down next to her, waiting for her to speak.<p>

"I'm losing my way Aden," Joey says after a few minutes of silence. "I'm married but I can't stop thinking of another."

"Charlie's really gotten to you, hasn't she?"

Joey nods. "I should have listened to my heart the morning of the wedding instead of ignoring it and now I've pushed Charlie into the arms of another."

"So what do you intend to do?"

"I've made a commitment to Angelo and Charlie is moving on," she shrugs.

"Even if you can't be with Charlie, do you really want to stay in a marriage that you don't seem that keen to be in?"

"Earlier, I had all but convinced myself to end my marriage regardless of what happened with Charlie, but then I saw that woman and now I'm too confused to make any big decision."

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Charlie panics when she finds Joey unconscious and warns Aden not to trust Georgie when a name from her past is linked to the investigation.<em>


	32. Chapter 32

"Great, this day just gets better and better," Georgie murmurs when she turns from washing her hands and comes face to face with Shandi. She folds her arms across her chest and leans back against the basin. "What do you want?"

Shandi winces at the anger in her voice. "Georgie, I know I was a bitch to everyone in school, especially to you and when I look back, I'm disgusted by my behaviour. It was so wrong to make fun of your learning difficulties and all those things I said, I never meant any of it, so I'd like to apologise for all of it and assure you that I'm not that person anymore."

"Well good for you," she says sarcastically. "I'm outta here."

"Georgie wait."

Georgie pauses by the door. "You apologised, what else is there to say?"

"That we can put the past behind us."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I think you know why. Georgie, please, let's just start afresh."

"Do what you want Shandi, just don't expect anything from me." With that, she storms from the room.

* * *

><p>Aden swivelled on his chair back at the station, replaying his talk with Joey in his head. She was confused and understandably so. She'd made a commitment to Angelo who she cared a great deal for, yet it was obvious to him that her heart truly lay with Charlie, who may or may not be moving on with another woman. His friend was also facing some difficult decisions and whatever she decided, someone was going to be hurt and hurting others was something Joey never liked to do. He hated seeing her so lost and while he had wanted to tell her to dump her jerk of a husband and fight for Charlie, he'd instead encouraged her to think everything over carefully before making any rash decision. At least Joey had realised she wasn't happy in her marriage, he just hoped that the presence of this Shandi woman didn't influence her in any way. A knock on the door drags him away from his thoughts. "Yes?"<p>

Charlie pokes her head in. "You got time to fill me in on what you found out about the investigation?"

"Sure."

"Where's Georgie?" she asks when she takes a seat opposite Aden.

"Running some checks for me." He spends the next twenty minutes filling Charlie in on all they'd learnt.

"So Wright borrows money from a loan shark, pays him back but couldn't afford to pay the interest, which is usually extremely high when loan sharks are involved," Charlie says.

Aden nods, "His wife said he'd become increasingly agitated in the week leading up to the fire, then two days ago, he came home with bruises to his torso, which is when he confessed all to his wife about his gambling and their debts."

"And then a fire destroys his business."

"With the insurance money, he'd have had enough to pay off all his debts."

"Except it went wrong and someone died."

"We found a suicide note in his office expressing his remorse for Kim Hargrove's death, saying that no one was meant to die."

"Are you sure he didn't start the fire?"

"From what we've gathered so far, Wright has no experience with arson and while Hargrove's death and your assault makes it look sloppier than usual, if we focus just on the fire and it's staging, then everything points to the arsonist and we've already discounted Wright from the second fire."

"Everything suggests he knew beforehand about the fire, yet he didn't start it himself. Do you think he was warned it would happen if he didn't pay off his debt?"

"Maybe."

She eyes Aden off in interest. "You have something else in mind, don't you?"

"We have an arsonist targeting random buildings, but what if they weren't chosen at random, what if he was given the targets."

"What, he was told to burn them down?"

"It seems too much of a coincidence that a man who would benefit greatly from losing his business just happens to be targeted by the very arsonist we've been looking for."

"So Wright hires him to burn down his building, it's ruled arson and connected to an ongoing investigation, which would clear Wright to get his insurance money and pay off his debts," Charlie concludes. "It's possible I suppose, but what about the other arsons?"

"Wright has shown us there may be other things at play here and all three of us thought that Harvey guy wasn't completely honest with us about the fire to his own business."

Charlie sits back. "We need to go back to all our previous fire victims again."

Aden nods in agreement. "And we need to find out who hired our arsonist."

"You don't think it was Wright?"

"If it was, then who hired him for the other fires, assuming they were all paid jobs. Unless the other owners were in on it together, then I'm leaning toward the loan shark being the common denominator, aside from our arsonist."

"How sure are you of this?"

"It's just a theory."

"One that makes sense," Charlie concedes. "If you are right and he's a hired gun, so to speak, how do we catch him? I mean, he may not even live here, he just comes to the Bay when needed and disappears just as quickly." Charlie sighs. "This is a tourist town, people come and go all the time, that's if this guy is even seen."

"Our best bet it to catch the person who hired him. Hargrove died during the course of a crime, that makes it murder and our man who hired him, is as responsible as the man who lit the flames so if we catch the employer, I have a feeling he might be willing to avoid a murder charge by giving up the arsonist."

"Ok, then if Wright's loan shark is the man behind all of this, then there must be some connection to the other fire victims, so we need to dig deeper into their lives, especially their finances and now that someone has died, they may be more willing to talk." Charlie shakes her head, still not quite believing the direction this case was taking. "Have you ever come across this before?"

"An arsonist for hire? No, though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," Aden muses. "An assassin uses his skills for monetary gain, so there's no reason why an arsonist couldn't hire out his skill in the same way. And paid to do something he loves, I could see the appeal of that. Now, we'll go on the theory that these are paid crimes, but we won't discount other options completely. We continue to go through our list of suspects who have moved into the area within the last year, crosschecking their previous known addresses with arsons in those areas but our main focus will be identifying Wright's loan shark."

"It would have been nice if Wright had left us his name in his suicide note."

"He didn't even tell his wife in case it endangered her and he probably felt the risk was still there for her if he named names in the suicide note."

"What about his phone records?"

"Georgie checked. There was a mobile number that showed up regularly in the past week, but it's from a pre-paid phone, impossible to trace and it just rings out now."

"It was probably tossed the moment word got out about Wright's death."

"Charlie, you know the people of this town, is there anyone here who could run a racket like this?"

"Darryl Braxton," she says without hesitation. "He's an ex gang leader but he's never been done for anything, though most of his gang have been in and out of jail, even his brother is serving time for manslaughter."

"You said ex gang leader."

"He's supposedly gone legit, runs a successful restaurant and is married to the owner of the diner, who happens to be a friend of mine, but I've never bought into this bad boy comes good act. There's just something about him that I don't believe in."

"His name came up in our list of arson suspects, didn't it?"

"Only because of his age and disrupted childhood, but we discounted him as he didn't fit with the rest of the profile and he had an alibi for two of the fires. As a standover man/loan shark who put the fear of god in someone, I'd put him at the top of the list."

"Anyone else?"

"The River Boys, the gang Brax used to be leader of and who I suspect still has strong ties to."

"It keeps going back to him."

"Which creates a bit of a problem."

"Oh?"

Now that she'd started, Charlie was regretting it.

"If there is something that can affect the investigation, I need to know about it Charlie."

"If Brax is involved, then I don't think you should let Georgie work on parts of this case."

"Why not?"

"Heath Braxton is her ex-boyfriend and she used to run with the gang. She was never into the serious things they did or were suspected of doing," at least Charlie hoped she hadn't been. "But they were a big part of her life for so long, almost like family, so I think we should play it safe and keep Georgie out of it in case her loyalty and judgement is impaired in any way."

"How friendly is she with them now?"

"Actually, I'm not sure where she stands on either of them these days. Once they were almost inseparable, now she seems to keep her distance but I always worry she may feel some old loyalty to them still."

"Did she impede the investigation into Heath's manslaughter charges in any way?"

"Well no, but Sgt Harris made sure she was kept well away from the investigation."

"So Harris didn't trust her either."

Charlie winces at that comparison. "It's not that I don't trust her."

"Then what is it Charlie?"

Sighing, she shrugs. "I really don't know. There is so much about Georgie I'm not sure of and I'm just making this so much worse," her voice trails off.

"You two certainly have a complicated relationship."

"Don't I know it. Look, just forget what I said."

Aden sits back in his seat. "Most of what I know about Georgie is from all the talk I keep hearing about her and that doesn't really sound like the Georgie that I work with. Maybe she is all those things people say she is, though I have my doubts about some of it, but when it comes to work, I think she knows exactly what her job is and where her loyalties lie, which is why I won't remove her from any part of this investigation. I've also seen the value she places on family, work and trust and you've pretty much doubted her on all of that so you'd better hope she never finds out about this talk, or you could end up hurting her more than those mindless gossips around town ever could with their words."

Charlie couldn't really find a way to argue with him.

"You two are family Charlie and you really need to sort this out."

"We both know we need to talk about a lot of things, but neither of us is willing to make the first move."

"Why?"

"Georgie's not the easiest person to get to open up and maybe I'm scared what she will tell me about her childhood, I really don't know."

* * *

><p>"Twice in one day," Martha greets Charlie and Georgie with a smile and a kiss for her girlfriend.<p>

"We were just following up on a few things nearby and just thought we'd drop in."

"You don't need an excuse to stop by."

Charlie rolls her eyes as they kiss again.

Georgie leans against her girlfriend, resting her forehead against hers. "Thank god I only have an hour of my shift to go, I'm just about dead on my feet."

"You've been awake since yesterday."

"It feels like it."

"Shandi was back in as well, she said she apologised to you, are you going to accept?"

"If it means not having her coming after me asking for forgiveness until I do, then yes, I'll forgive her. I just don't want anything to do with her afterward."

Charlie was pleased Georgie was going to accept the apology, for both her and Shandi's sake. All that anger and animosity wasn't healthy and Shandi wasn't that person anymore. Still, she couldn't help but feel there was something else behind their animosity toward each other and for Shandi's casual enquiries about Georgie. Once she had jokingly teased Shandi that she had a thing for her cousin and she'd gotten a funny look on her face and dismissed it as absurd. But now that she thought about it, maybe something had happened which would help to explain why things got so bad between them. It didn't really matter now, she supposed, Georgie was willing to forgive her and if Shandi was interested in Georgie, she didn't stand a chance as Georgie was well and truly committed to Martha. "Geez guys, it's a public place," she teases when they kiss again.

"It's my place, I can do what I like," Martha says with a grin at her girlfriend.

"And who she likes," smirks Georgie.

Charlie just shakes her head at their antics, happy for the both of them. She looks around the room, frowning when she sees that Joey still wasn't there. "Where's Joey, did she come back?"

"Yes, but I sent her home."

"Is she ok?"

"She's confused and now she thinks there is something going on between you and Shandi."

"That's ridiculous!" she blurts out, before remembering what Shandi was wearing when Joey had come around that morning. Now seeing it as Joey must have seen it, she wished she had gone after her, instead of telling herself over and over that if it had been important, Joey would have stayed. "Oh Charlie, you're a fool," she mutters.

"I would have to agree," Martha says. "Charlie, Joey is going through a very confusing time at the moment and the last thing she needed was to walk in on your ex half naked in the kitchen."

"Nothing is going on with Shandi, she just needed a place to stay last night, that's all and her baggage was lost, so I lent her some clean clothes."

"I'm not the one who you should be telling this to." Martha chuckles suddenly, shaking her head. "It really is amazing how you're so competent in your work yet totally clueless in matters of the heart."

"Tell me about it," Charlie says with a wry smile.

Martha reaches into her pocket, pulling out a bit of paper. "She forgot her pay cheque, so why don't you drop it into her on your way back to the station," Martha suggests. "Unless you'd rather Joey keep thinking you're back with your ex," she adds when Charlie looks ready to protest.

"I just don't want her to feel like I'm pressuring her in any way."

"She was the one coming to see you Charlie." She hands Charlie the cheque. "Just drop it off and let her know Shandi is nothing more than a friend."

Charlie nods. "I'll see you back at the car Georgie."

"Do you think it's a good idea to send Charlie after Joey like this?" Georgie asks her girlfriend.

"I know you don't approve of anything happening between them unless Joey ends the marriage, but Joey's head needs to be clear so she can reach the right decision and not one based on hurt or misunderstanding. Neither of us wants her staying with Angelo just because she thinks she can't be with Charlie."

"I suppose not."

* * *

><p>"Need me to hold your hand," offers Georgie as they pull up outside the Rosetta residence.<p>

"Oh shut up," Charlie mutters, climbing out of the car. "I won't be long." She takes a deep breath and walks up the path to the front door. "I hope I'm doing the right thing," she thought as she raises her hand to knock, frowning when she notices the door was ajar. "Joey," she calls out, pushing the door open a little further when she received no reply. "Joey!" she cries out when she sees her lying motionless on the lounge room floor. Rushing over to her, she falls to her knees by her side, her heart racing at the sight of blood. "Oh god," she gathers her in her arms, cradling her to her. "Joey, please be ok, I don't want to lose you." She holds her close. "Joey, I love you."


	33. Chapter 33

"I love you," Charlie repeats. She'd never said those words to another woman and meant it as much as she did now.

"Mmmm," Joey groans.

"Joey! Are you ok?"

Opening her eyes slowly, Joey stares into blue eyes filled with concern and love. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Charlie says with a huge sigh of relief. "God, you scared me Joey."

"Aww fuck," she winces when she sits up straighter. "Charlie, what happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." She gently cups Joey's chin, holding her head still while she studies the mark on her jaw. "It looks like you were punched by someone."

"Bloody feels like more than a punch," complains Joey as she rubs the back of her head, feeling a bump there. She pulls her hand away, grimacing when she sees blood on her fingers. "Definitely more than a punch."

"You probably hit your head on the coffee table or something on the way down." She hugs her closer and kisses her temple.

"Charlie."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Joey, do you have any idea who did this?"

"No." She looks at Charlie. "The last thing that I can remember clearly is you walking into the club with Shandi."

Charlie curses silently, finding it typical that was the one thing she had to remember clearly. "Shandi is just a friend who needed a place to crash and some clean clothes."

"She's not just a friend, she's your ex."

"Nothing happened. She wanted it to, but I stopped her."

"You did?"

"I did. Joey, you are the only woman I want to be with." Not caring if it was the wrong time or if she was pushing things, Charlie presses her lips to hers. Feeling no resistance, she deepens the kiss.

"Only you could turn dropping a pay cheque off into a make out session with a married woman," Georgie says dryly as she strides into the house. "We're supposed to be heading back to the station."

"That's going to have to wait, I need to get Joey to the hospital."

"Why, what happened?"

"I think she was attacked."

"Are you ok Joey?"

"I think so."

"We still need to get you checked out, you were unconscious when I found you."

"Joey wasn't the only one attacked," remarks Georgie, walking over to examine a hole in the wall. "Looks like someone punched a hole in the wall and they were nice enough to leave some blood behind."

"Georgie, call this in, then I want you to check with the neighbours, ask them if they saw anyone hanging around."

"Will do." She helps Charlie get Joey to her feet.

"I'm sorry Georgie, I know you were due to go off duty," Charlie says.

"It's fine and it's more important to find out what happened here," she says, though she suspected once she got to sleep, it would be for a full week.

* * *

><p>They'd driven to the hospital in silence, their minds on what had happened earlier and now that they were sitting in an exam room waiting for the doctor, Charlie finally speaks up. "I shouldn't have kissed you," she says. "And I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you in anyway, it's just," her voice trails off.<p>

"It's ok Charlie and that kiss had me feeling a lot of things, but pressure wasn't one of them. There are some big decisions I need to make and I had thought I'd reached one this morning."

"Please don't let that misunderstanding with Shandi influence you," Charlie appeals to her. "I promise you, nothing is going on with Shandi."

"I believe you Charlie and I'm not sure what's going to happen next, but I do know that my…"

"Oh god Joey," Angelo barges in. "I came as soon as I heard."

Charlie groans in frustration at the interruption.

"What the hell happened?" he asks.

"I don't remember."

"But you're ok?"

"We're just waiting for the doctor to examine her," Charlie says.

"Thank you for looking after her Charlie, but I'm here now," he says, clearly dismissing her.

"I need to take her statement." Not that it couldn't wait, she thought, she just didn't want to leave just yet.

"I can do that."

"You're her husband, you can't have anything to do with this investigation."

"She doesn't remember anything."

"I still need to take her statement."

"Angelo, I want Charlie to stay," Joey says.

"Fine, now where's the damn doctor!"

"Right here," Rachel says with a smile.

"Well it's about time," Angelo snaps.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Joey, but I've been in with a difficult pregnancy and we're a doctor down."

"It's ok Rachel," Joey says with a glare at her husband for his rudeness.

She walks over to Joey. "Now, what do we have here?"

"I found her lying unconscious on the floor, there's a bruise to her jaw as if she was punched and she hit the back of her head on something, probably the edge of the coffee table," Charlie informs her.

"That does fit with this bump on the back here. Sorry," she says when Joey winces. "So Joey, were you going for matching bumps with Charlie?" Rachel asks with a look at Charlie that said 'why aren't you at home resting instead of standing there in uniform'.

"I felt better, so I went to work," Charlie says under Rachel's uncompromising gaze.

"Oh and your word about your health just inspires me with such confidence."

"I still have a bit of a headache," she finally admits.

"I suppose I'll be wasting my time telling you to rest again, won't I."

"I promise to take it easy."

"Just look after yourself better Charlie." She turns her attention back to Joey. "How are you feeling and please don't take your example from our stoic friend over there with your answer."

Joey smiles a little at that. "I have a splitting headache and some things are kind of hazy at the moment, though they are becoming clearer, just not what happened to me, with that, I can't remember a thing."

"Memory loss isn't unusual for head trauma." She gently works Joey's jaw. "Doesn't seem to be any serious damage but that bruise is going to get worse. It definitely looks like a fist caused this."

"Everything is ok though, right doctor?" Angelo asks.

"You might need a stitch or two for this head wound," she addresses Joey and not Angelo. "And I'd like to run some scans to rule out any fractures to your skull and jaw, but other than having a headache and rather nasty bruise and bump, I think you're going to be ok. Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I go and organise those scans."

"Thanks Rachel."

"Yes, thank you doctor," Angelo murmurs, his attention solely on his wife.

Charlie glances down at her feet to avoid looking at Angelo giving Joey a kiss.

"Hey, Charlie," Georgie signals her from the doorway, "Can I speak to you?"

Standing just outside the room where she could keep an eye on Joey, she asks her cousin what she'd found out.

"Most of the neighbours weren't home but I found one who had something of interest to say."

* * *

><p>Angelo tries to eavesdrop, but they were speaking too low. He didn't like the way they kept glancing into the room as they spoke though. "If this is about my wife, I want to know," he demands, his anger growing as they ignore him.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie sighs once Georgie had finished her account of what the neighbour had told her; it wasn't what either of them had expected or wanted to hear. "What about the blood from the wall?"<p>

"A sample was taken, we just need a reference to compare it to."

"We might have cause for a warrant to get that reference sample."

Georgie follows Charlie's line of sight. "Shit," she mutters. Things really weren't looking good for him, which meant things could be about to get awkward for them.

"I didn't see his hand before, but that looks like the sort of injury you could get from putting your fist through a wall."

"I'd have to agree."

"This could get messy, especially if we're wrong," Charlie says. "You sure you don't want to go home? You are supposed to be off duty by now."

"I'll see it through. Charlie, all we are doing here is following a legitimate line of enquiry."

"He might not see it that way."

"That's his problem. He's the husband, most times that's enough to make him a suspect, add in that he left the station in a hurry over an hour before we found Joey, also the neighbour's statement and Angelo's hand and we'd be negligent in our duties to not follow it up."

Charlie's lips twitch. "You're dying to say that to him if he makes a complaint, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah and even if it turns out we are wrong, we're only doing what we'd do in any other investigation, regardless of who is involved. If he causes trouble, we're covered."

"Let's get this over with then."

They walk back into the room, Charlie taking the lead. "Angelo, we need you to come down to the station."

"Why?" he demands.

"We need you to answer some questions."

"I don't see what questions you need to ask me and I'm not leaving my wife, so why don't you go and do your job elsewhere."

"Angelo, you need to come with us."

"Do I have to order you out of here Snr Constable?"

"I don't want to have to do this, but if you won't come willingly, then I will arrest you."

"Arrest me!" he says incredulously. "What the fuck for?"

"On suspicion of assaulting your wife," Charlie replies in an even voice.


	34. Chapter 34

To their relief, Angelo had come quietly, though they'd both felt his angry resentment toward them the entire trip to the station. Now that Angelo was stewing in the interview room, Georgie had taken Charlie aside. "Georgie, I want to get this over with, so make it quick."

"You up for this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is your mind on the suspect and not the victim?" Referring to Charlie's reluctance to leave a hurt and confused Joey behind, despite Rachel's assurances that she would be ok.

"My mind is on the job, Georgie," she assures her. "But is it wrong to want him to be guilty?"

"Personally, I'm hoping the bastard is, if it means getting rid of him, but for Joey's sake, I hope he's not. No wife deserves to be beaten by her husband."

Charlie rests her hand on her cousin's shoulder. "You ok?"

"I just hate domestic abuse cases, they're a little too close to home."

For Charlie, having grown up in a loving household, it was another reminder of their very different upbringings. "If you want to sit this out, I can get Aden or another officer to sit in for you."

"No, I have never shied away from these cases and I don't intend to now. Besides, we don't know yet if this is domestic abuse."

"Ok then, let's do this."

"Why am I under arrest?" demands Angelo before the door had even closed behind them.

"You're not under arrest," Charlie reminds him.

"Yet," Georgie adds.

"This is totally outrageous, how could you possibly think I had anything to do with my wife's assault?"

"Angelo, you know the husband is often the main suspect," Charlie points out.

"I adore my wife, why the hell would I hurt her."

"You're in a new town with a relatively new wife, a new station and for the first time, you're in charge, the pressure gets to you and you lash out."

"For fucks sake, I love my wife and I would never hurt her."

"Wow, haven't we all heard that before from people who bash their loved ones," Georgie says with some bitterness. "Always with the sorry, I never meant to hurt you, then the I love you and the promise it will never happen again, yet it always happens again."

"It never happened even once with my wife and I resent the accusation."

"Too bad," Georgie says.

"Angelo, why did you leave the station in a hurry and go home?" Charlie asks.

Caught off guard by the question, Angelo hesitates before answering. "I took a late lunch."

"You usually eat at the station."

"I needed a change of scenery and I had a few things to do, that's why I was in a hurry."

"Why not go to the club for lunch, that's where your wife works, unless you were already aware she had left work early."

"I had no idea Joey wasn't at work and the hospital was the first time I'd seen Joey since this morning."

"If Joey wasn't with you, then who were you arguing with?"

"I was home alone."

"Your neighbour reported hearing an argument coming from your house," Georgie brings up. "It was quite heated, by all accounts."

"I was home alone," Angelo repeats, cursing his nosey neighbour. "If Mrs Henderson heard anything, it was a conversation I was having on the phone."

"How do you know it was her?" Charlie takes the lead again.

"Because the old biddy sits on her front porch listening in and sticking her nose into her neighbours business and not just mine."

"This phone call, who was it with?"

"My brother Paulie," Angelo supplies, knowing his brother would cover for him, just like they always covered for each other when they needed alibis for their childhood mischief.

"You always get into loud arguments over the phone with your brother?"

"Not usually no, but there are times when Paulie does stupid things and this was one of them."

Georgie leans over to Charlie, whispering to her. "Convenient. What's a bet his brother confirms this call, even if there wasn't one."

Charlie nods, turning her attention back to Angelo. "Care to explain that?" she points to his hand. "And the hole in the wall?"

"I was angry after the call and I lost my temper."

"Seems kinds of a drastic way to lose your temper, you could have seriously damaged your hand," Charlie says, surprised he'd admitted it so easily.

"Thanks for the concern for my well being, but it was a moment of stupidity, one I don't intend to repeat."

"How do we know you didn't slam that same fist into Joey's face in a fit of temper?" demands Georgie.

Angelo's eyes narrow at her, thinking she was the second woman that day he had felt like he wanted to hit. "I love my wife and I'm not some loser who gets off on beating women."

"Let's say we believe you," Charlie continues. "What did you do after you punched a hole in the wall?"

"I needed to clear my head, so I went to the beach for some fresh air."

"Can anyone corroborate that?"

"There were people there, but I wouldn't have a clue who they were."

"No, because you haven't made much of an effort to get to know the people you're charged with protecting," Charlie thinks to herself. "Do you have any idea who would hurt your wife?" she asks.

"No. Maybe it was a burglar."

"There's not much of a window of opportunity for you to leave, Joey to arrive home to her ending up unconscious."

"Look, I don't know what happened to my wife, I wasn't there." His eyes narrow. "What were you doing at my place, Senior?" Angelo asks suddenly.

"Martha asked us to drop Joey's pay cheque off on our way back to the station," she replies, glad she did have a legitimate reason for being there, even though it wasn't the only reason.

Angelo sits back, crossing his arms. "I didn't do this to my wife, so either charge me or I'm walking out of here to go to the hospital to see my wife."

"I wouldn't advise that."

"Excuse me?"

"We won't be laying charges just yet, but you know the procedure Angelo, you're a suspect in her assault, you can't go anywhere near her."

"This is ridiculous. She is my wife!"

"She is also the victim."

"I should make a report against you for this."

"Go ahead," she dares. "Once Area Command review the evidence and information we had available to us, I'm positive we'll have their full support."

Angelo cursed, she was right.

"Until you're cleared as a suspect, you are to stay away from Joey," Charlie reinforces it with a threat to arrest him if he went near her.

"Just find the person who did this," Angelo says, storming from the room and crashing into Aden.

Aden steps in front of Angelo when he tries to get around him. "I hope you're not in a hurry to do anything stupid like going to see Joey."

"Back off…oof," his breath is knocked out of him as Aden slams him against the wall.

"If I find out you did this, you'll regret it." He lets Angelo go and straightens up his collar for him. "Just remember that."

Keeping a tight rein on his anger when he really wanted to lash out, Angelo walks away without a word. "So did he do it?" Aden asks the cousins.

They look at each other and shrug. "The evidence suggests he's a likely suspect," says Charlie.

"And he was definitely lying to us," adds Georgie.

"What's your gut telling you?"

"I don't think he did it," Charlie admits.

"Me neither," says Georgie.

"Then who?"

"If we believe Angelo that he left after punching the wall and Joey didn't get home until after he'd gone, it's not really leaving a lot of time for her assault to have happened," Charlie says.

"You thing he's lying though," Aden points out.

"Oh he was definitely lying. I don't believe for one second he was yelling at his brother over the phone."

"He's right about Mrs Henderson sitting on her front porch listening in," Georgie says. "But her eyesight is shit and she didn't see Angelo leaving, so if someone was there with him in the house, they could easily have left unnoticed."

"So we have a small window of opportunity for some random person to break in and assault Joey." Aden shakes his head. "It seems unlikely yet as much as I dislike the guy, I can't see him punching Joey and leaving her unconscious."

"There's still a chance that Angelo is guilty but if we're going to lay charges, we need more than what we have. He admitted to punching the wall so if he did hit her as well, there's no way to prove the bruises to his hand were from punching her and not all from the wall."

"Mrs Henderson wasn't clear if she heard a second voice or not but I bet we can prove he lied about the call to his brother if we check his mobile and landline phone records," Georgie says. "And that alibi of him going to the beach, he must know that's going to be hard to prove. We have no way of knowing who was there at the time and we can hardly interview everyone who's been there today, assuming they're all still in town."

Charlie sighs. "All we have is him lying which I'm sure given time, he'll come up with an even better lie to cover for that."

"We need Joey to remember," Georgie says. "Even if she can't remember the actual assault, if she can remember enough to place Angelo there at the time, it pretty much blows him out of the water."

"That's if he did do this." Charlie glances at her watch. "We can't do anything more tonight and Martha will kill me if I don't let you go home."

"Home, what is that?" Georgie says, not even bothering to stifle a yawn.

"Home is where you should be," her girlfriend says from the doorway.

"Martha, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. You were supposed to be off duty hours ago."

"I would have been if you hadn't sent Casanova there on an errand to Joey's, so really, this is."

"My fault," Martha finishes for her.

"I'm really tired right now, so I'm going to shut up before I put my foot in it."

Charlie sniggers at her cousin, only to wipe the smile from her face when Martha stares at her. "You're her senior officer Charlie and you know how long she's been on duty, you should have ordered her home and while we're at it, Rachel reminded me of your promise."

"What promise?"

"To take it easy."

"Oh, right."

"God, sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall," she complains in exasperation. "Is it really so hard for either of you to take care of yourself."

"That's what we have you for Martha," Georgie says with a grin.

"If I didn't love you I could throttle you for the worry you put me through. You've been awake for two days Georgie and poor Jay is wondering what you look like after this absence."

"I'm sorry Martha, you're right, I should have sent Georgie home and gotten another officer to step in."

Martha nods, appeased by Charlie's apology. "I checked in on Joey and Rachel's given her the all clear after the scans."

"Thank god," Charlie says.

"I wasn't sure what was happening with Angelo, so I invited Joey to spend the night, I hope you don't mind?" she says to her girlfriend.

"Nah, it's fine."

"Come on, you look like death warmed up, I'll put you to bed and then pick up Joey from the hospital."

"Martha, can you tell Joey that I'm thinking of her."

"Of course. You should get home yourself Charlie, Ruby will be wondering where you are."

"She's staying over at Nicole's tonight and I'll be out of here once I finish up a couple of things."

"Make sure she doesn't stay too long Aden."

"Will do."

* * *

><p>Angelo paced like a caged animal. He'd arrived home half hoping Joey would be waiting for him, instead all he had was a message on the machine informing him she was staying overnight with her friends. He paused to look at the remnants of the answering machine, which had come off looking worse for wear after he'd thrown it against the wall. Everything was going wrong and he was cursing the day he'd come to this place. It should have been a time of great joy with a wife he adored and a new career opportunity, instead it was all falling apart. How anyone could think he'd hurt his wife was beyond him and he resented the accusation. He just hoped Joey didn't buy into it. "Fuck that bitch," he fumes. "It's all her fault," his mind going back to the phone call from Bianca demanding that he meet her at his home. He hadn't wanted the bitch anywhere near the home he shared with his wife but she hadn't given him much choice, threatening to talk to Joey if he didn't meet with her, so he'd rushed out of the station and things had only gotten worse when he arrived and she showed him the pictures of them together doing all sorts of sexual things and if that wasn't bad enough, there were ones of him snorting coke. It was enough to ruin his marriage and quite possibly his career and the bitch seemed quite willing to do just that unless he paid up. He really shouldn't have been surprised she'd stoop to setting him up and blackmailing him, he couldn't expect much more from a whore but he had little choice now but to pay up. She was just lucky she'd left when he punched the wall because it had really been her he wanted to hit.<p>

He flopped onto the couch. He actually didn't think Joey would believe he'd hit her but the photos were another matter and considering the reason why she married him, he doubted she'd stay with him once she found out about the sex and drugs. "Unless my plan has worked," he says aloud. Not long after their marriage he'd sensed her doubts so he'd set in motion a plan to tie them together forever. He knew Joey didn't want children, yet he also knew the moment she held a little version of herself in her arms, she'd be as happy as him which was why he'd been tampering with her contraceptive pills since about two months into their marriage. Things may have been a little lax in the sex department lately but he was desperately hoping that with the amount of unprotected sex they'd been having before was enough to ensure she was already carrying his baby. "Please let her be pregnant," he begged. Family was important to both of them and with a baby in the picture, Joey would be his; she wouldn't leave him even if she knew about the affair and instead would work with him to save their marriage and as no contraceptive came with a 100% guarantee, he was confident he could convince her that the baby was a sign they were meant to be together. He grins, excited by the prospect of being a father and having Joey forever.

* * *

><p>Standing on the other side of the door, Joey asks who was there.<p>

"It's me, Charlie." She smiles a little shyly when Joey opens the door. "I was driving past on my way home, saw the light on and I wanted to check on you."

"Come in but we should be quiet, Georgie and Martha are asleep."

Charlie walks into the house, feeling unbelievably nervous for some reason. "Did they tell you about Angelo?"

"Martha told me what she could from what Georgie told her before she fell asleep but I know Angelo didn't hurt me."

"Do you remember anything, like arguing with him?"

"No and things are becoming clearer so I think I'd remember arguing with my husband."

"Maybe." She really was starting to think Angelo was innocent, at least of hurting his wife. "Any way, I really just wanted to check on you and you seem ok, so I'll head off home."

"Thanks for checking up on me and I am fine, aside from a sore head."

Charlie nods. "Righto, I'll be going then."

"Charlie," Joey's call making Charlie pause at the door. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" she asks, turning to face Joey.

"Back at my place, you said you loved me."

Charlie blushes bright red. "You heard that?"

"I thought I did."

"You did," she admits, taking a deep breath. "I do love you Joey, more than I've ever loved," her words are cut off by Joey who'd quickly closed the distance and captured her lips.

"That's good," Joey murmurs between kisses, "Because I'm in love with you Charlie, I think I have been from the moment we met and I first lost myself in your eyes."

Charlie leans back with Joey in her arms, gazing in hope at her, hardly daring to believe her dream may be about to come true. "Does this mean?"

"I want us to be together, Charlie."


	35. Chapter 35

Charlie wasn't sure how they'd ended up on the couch or when, but she didn't care. All she cared about right now was kissing the woman lying by her side. Her hand slides under Joey's top, coming to rest on her side. This was beyond her wildest dreams, she had hoped but never truly believed that she'd be able to touch Joey like this again and not have her run away.

"What are you thinking?" Joey murmurs, unwilling to take her lips too far from Charlie's.

"That this is some dream I'm going to wake up from."

Joey gently caresses her cheek. "It's no dream Charlie. I love you and I want to be with you."

"Are you sure that your decision isn't just a reaction to what happened to you today?" she asks, needing to dispel the last lingering doubts.

"I knew this morning that I couldn't continue with my marriage."

"I was so worried I'd blown it with letting Shandi stay."

"Shandi confused things for a moment but even if you two were together, I knew I still had to end things with Angelo, I've known that for some time." She sighs. "It was never going to work for me and Angelo, we married for the wrong reasons."

"How do you mean?"

"It was an arranged marriage."

"You're kidding!"

Joey smiles wryly at Charlie's surprise. "I know it's kind of old fashioned but it's not so weird for my family. My grandparents and parent's marriages were more marriages of convenience, yet they grew to love each other and I already loved Angelo as a friend, so I thought I could do this. And it's not like I rushed into this, I thought long and hard about it and then dad found out about his illness and said how happy this marriage would make him. After that, I just couldn't say no. It sounds kind of pathetic now but I wanted to make my father's last days happy."

"It's not pathetic. It's not something I would do, largely because I'm not bi like you and couldn't be with a man like that, but I understand why you did this."

"Everything was fine leading up to the wedding, at least I told myself it was, then one fateful night I met this amazing woman who turned my life upside down."

"I regret the confusion I've caused for you, but I'm never going to regret that night."

"You asked me once if I regretted that night and I avoided answering, because the truth is, I did, but only because being with you made it so much harder to be with Angelo." Charlie stays silent, taking it all in. "From the morning of my wedding to recently, I've used the promise I made to my father and the commitment to my vows to convince myself to stay with Angelo and the hardest part is, that I do believe in my vows. The moment I agreed to the wedding, I committed to it fully and I intended to be a wife in everything, except having children. Before the marriage, Angelo and I already had a friend's with benefits thing going after we'd sought comfort with each other after we'd both had rather nasty breakups, so I didn't have a problem with the sex side of things, it was even enjoyable at times during the marriage, but it wasn't the same, because," she snuggles closer to Charlie. "That night, you showed me what I had always been missing with sex, for the first time, I felt what it was like to make love, to truly feel passion and even after I thought I'd never see you again, you invaded my dreams and I had to remind myself over and over how important my vows were to get through and it worked, I even managed to convince myself I was happy in this marriage, until you went and torpedoed all my hard work to push you from my thoughts by walking back into my life."

"You're the one who walked back into mine," Charlie points out lightly.

"Yeah I guess I was and when I saw you standing there, it made me realise I'd made a mistake agreeing to marry Angelo."

"You could have come to me earlier."

"I felt trapped. I'd made promises and a commitment and I do love Angelo so I didn't want to hurt him but now I realise that if I stay with him, I'm only going to end up hurting us all. There was also my father to consider, he was so happy the day of the wedding but I guess I'm going to have to disappoint him now."

"How can your father be disappointed after the sacrifices you've made?"

"It's not just that. Our families have been friends for years and this is what both families have always wanted and dad's always seen Angelo as a son, even more after Brett's death."

"Joey, you agreed to the marriage to please him, you've tried to make it work but it hasn't and I would hope that your father wants what is best for you and wouldn't want you to stay in a marriage that doesn't make you happy."

Joey smiles and brushes her lips over Charlie's. "It's nice to finally talk to someone about this."

"You never talked to Aden about this?"

"Considering his feelings toward Angelo, he'd have told me to run for the hills before I got myself into this mess." She sighs heavily. "I hate that I have to hurt Angelo."

"He understood this was a marriage of convenience, didn't he?"

"Yes and I was always upfront with him about my reservations and feelings before the wedding and that it was mostly to please my father, the problem is though, I've come to realise that this marriage means a lot more to Angelo than it ever did to me. I love him but I've never been in love with him not like he is with me, hell, he even wanted kids, though he knew I didn't."

"Telling him it's over isn't going to be easy, I know that, but knowing the reasons for this marriage and your reservations entering into it, this really shouldn't come as a surprise to him."

Joey shakes her head sadly. "I have made such a mess of all our lives."

"No Joey, this isn't just you. Angelo, your families wanting this marriage and even I have helped to create this mess, not just you."

"You're not to blame for any of this Charlie."

"I didn't make it easy for you Joey and I did help to add to your confusion, especially by making moves on you."

"It is a mess though and not just our personal lives, there's your job to consider and how this will affect things for you at work when Angelo finds out about us."

"Joey, as long as I'm with you, I can deal with whatever is thrown at me."

"What about people's reactions to us? A married woman leaving her husband for another woman is going to be juicy gossip once it gets out."

"Ok, I'm not exactly relishing the gossip, but we're together and that's all that matters." She frowns as an unwelcome thought intrudes. "Are you trying to talk yourself out of us?"

"I love you Charlie and my future is with you, it's just that we have a lot to talk about and to consider."

"I know and we'll do it together."

"Together, I really like the sound of that."

"So do I," she says with a smile. "I'm just so happy right now."

"So am I. For the first time since that night, I feel like I've finally found my place and it's with you." Joey leans in, pressing her lips briefly to Charlie's, before resting her forehead against hers. "Charlie, until I tell Angelo it's over, I don't feel right about us making love, but, um," she blushes.

"What is it?" Finding her sudden shyness adorable.

"Can you stay and just hold me tonight?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Opening one eye, she groans at the time glaring back at her from the clock. It was still early, but considering everything that had been racing through her mind when she'd finally gotten into bed, Joey was surprised she'd slept for this long. She smiles when she feels Charlie pressed against her back, her arm draped over her waist. Charlie's presence probably helped her to sleep so soundly. It had felt so natural to fall asleep in her arms and waking up with her so close, felt wonderful, it's just a shame her stomach didn't feel so wonderful right now. Feeling rather nauseous, she slips as gently from Charlie's embrace as she could, the nausea growing as she gets to her feet. Covering her mouth, she bolts for the bathroom, barely reaching the toilet before she was throwing up.<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

_There's a new Australian web series called **Newtown Girls** about the queer scene in Newtown and it has openly out actress, Kylie Watson (Shauna Bradley from HAA) in it. She's not in the first episode much but she certainly looks different to her time in the Bay.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Charlie spoons Joey when she climbs back into bed. "I was just about to come and check on you, are you ok?"<p>

"Just a bit of an upset stomach." She rolls over to face Charlie, trying not to react when their breasts brush against each other. "Rachel warned me I might experience some nausea from the head injury for the next day or two but I'm ok now."

"She warned me too when I was hurt but I guess I was lucky enough to miss out on the nausea."

"Hopefully this will be a one off and at least I avoided getting stitches to my head; now that would have been uncomfortable."

Charlie gently caresses her face, being careful to avoid the bruise to her jaw. "How about this, it looks pretty bad this morning?"

"It's a little sore."

"I never even gave it a second thought when I was kissing you last night."

"Did you hear me complaining?" Joey answers with a smirk. Her breath catches when Charlie starts to rub her belly. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you feel better."

"That's not the only thing it's doing."

Charlie grins, loving the feel of Joey's belly tensing and fluttering beneath her hand. "I can make you feel even better," she whispers in her ear, her hand sliding temptingly lower.

"You're cruel," Joey says a little breathlessly as Charlie teases her. She wanted nothing more than to make love to Charlie, but she felt like she had to keep her vows so she'd have a clear conscious when she told Angelo it was over. Kissing was bad enough, but if she let Charlie have her way with her, she doubted she'd be able to face Angelo without being wracked by guilt and she felt bad enough about having to break his heart. Her hips had other ideas though, moving against her wishes and pressing her hard against Charlie's hand.

Smiling, Charlie runs her fingers over the thin material of Joey's panties. "Shit." Charlie pauses when she hears footsteps just outside the bedroom door.

Martha knocks gently. "Joey, are you ok, I heard you throwing up."

"I'm fine Martha."

"What about Charlie?"

Charlie winces. "Damn woman has ears like a bat," she mutters.

"She's fine too, just cursing your bat like ears."

"Cover up if you're not decent," Martha warns, opening the door and peering in, "I just noticed that your purse is on the coffee table, Charlie, that's how I knew you were here."

"Oh." Charlie glances at Joey, then the bed and back at Martha. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Two women in bed together, one of them married?"

"Ok, yeah, it does look like that but nothing happened, I was just comforting her."

"You don't have to explain Charlie but if you're here, then I'm guessing Joey's made a decision."

Joey nods. "I'm ending my marriage."

"I can't say that comes as a surprise and I'm happy you've reached a decision but there is a kid and a very tired girlfriend still tucked up in bed asleep and I'd like to keep them that way for the moment."

"We'll keep it quiet," Charlie promises, averting her eyes from Joey who was giving her a funny look after Martha had closed the door.

"Going by Martha's smirk, I'm guessing there was a reason why she said that to you?" Joey grins when Charlie blushes bright red. "Care to elaborate?"

"This isn't the first time I've spent the night here," she says after deciding it was better that Joey heard this from her and not from her cousin or Martha who would only be too happy to tell Joey and put their own embellishments on it. "And there was one particular night I wasn't alone and let's just say that loud isn't always a good thing."

"Oh?" Joey says, pretending to be clueless.

Charlie narrows her eyes at her. "I think you know exactly what I mean."

"You or your date screamed the house down in a moment of passion," she says with a completely straight face.

"It was my date and if I hadn't had a little too much to drink, I'd have realised just how loud she was." She shudders. "Do you know how embarrassing it was to walk into the kitchen the next morning to the looks Georgie and Martha were giving me and if that wasn't bad enough, Jay asked me if I was ok because he thought I had been in pain."

The laugh escapes from Joey before she could stop it. "I wish I had been there to see that," she says when she could talk again.

"Any time I stay overnight, there's always a reminder." She glares at Joey who was still laughing at her. "I see your jaw must be better with all that noise coming out." It was the wrong thing to say, setting off renewed laughter in Joey. Charlie rolls her eyes. "I'm really never going to live this down."

"Was she worth it?"

"I don't remember."

Joey snorts with laughter again. "I'm sorry baby," Joey finally says, snuggling up to Charlie. "And I promise to keep any screech of passion down to the bare minimum."

"If it was just the two of us in the house, I think I'd like to hear you screaming for me."

"Be careful what you wish for."

"I wished for you and it came true."

Joey stares into Charlie's eyes, seeing the love she had for her there. "I wish I hadn't waited so long to grant you your wish."

"We're together now, that's all that matters."

"I love you."

"I love you too but I think it's time for me to go home before I show you just how much I do."

"I so want to make love to you Charlie, I really do, it's just that."

"It's not the right time, I know, nor is this the right place." She cups Joey's cheek. "Now that we're together, I can wait." She smirks. "Not forever, mind you."

"I plan on telling Angelo as soon as possible and then," she kisses Charlie in a way that leaves them both a little breathless. "Then we can be together properly."

"Now I really need a cold shower," Charlie murmurs. "But I should be heading home," she adds with a sigh of resignation. "I need to shower and get a new uniform before work."

"Shower here and borrow one of Georgie's shirts."

Charlie smiles at Joey. "I can stay for another hour, then I do need to get up and get ready for work."

"An hour is fine, plenty of snuggle time," Joey murmurs, resting her head on Charlie's shoulder. "This feels so right."

"It feels the best," Charlie concurs, the happiest she had felt in a long time. She hardly expected it to be smooth sailing once word got out about her and Joey, but for the moment, she was content to revel in the feelings and knowledge she finally had the woman of her dreams in her arms.


	37. Chapter 37

Charlie strolled into the station with a spring in her step. She had hated to leave Joey, but she was just so happy that Joey had chosen her that she doubted anything could put a dampener on her good mood. "Good morning Aden," she practically sings out.

"My, someone is on cloud nine."

"I must have woken on the right side of the bed," she replies. Until Joey told Angelo, Charlie decided to say nothing to anyone about the situation, not even Aden.

"Well, your mood may be about to get better, we just got a signed confession by the guy who hurt Joey."

"You're kidding! Who was it, why wasn't I notified, where is he?" she fires off the questions, much to Aden's amusement.

"He's in a cell awaiting a bail hearing and I didn't feel the need to drag you out of bed when the guy walked in and confessed all."

"So who is he?"

"Basically, he's a kid who wanted to prove he was cool by stealing, sorry, borrowing something of the new Sergeant's wife as part of a dare."

"I don't believe this."

"He was told that the house was empty in the afternoons because they both worked, so when he broke in and Joey came home and sprung him, he panicked and hit out. He didn't look back to see how hurt she was because he just bolted. Anyway, when he heard on the news how hurt Joey was, his conscience got the better of him and he came in with his mum and confessed."

"What the hell do kids think they are doing, breaking into people's places as a dare."

"I doubt a whole lot of thinking goes on in these situations Charlie. He was new in town, trying to fit in and found himself doing something dumb but going by how bad he feels, I'm betting he's going to learn from this and not waste his time trying to fit in with these type of kids."

"Did he say who these others were?"

"No, but I notified the principal of the school and she's going to hold an assembly about it. I guess this means Angie is off the hook."

"He was never really on it, to be honest, I just hope he sees that we were just doing our jobs."

"I've gone over everything Charlie, if Angie tries to kick up a fuss against you and Georgie, he won't have a leg to stand on," he assures her. "I guess we should tell him that he's been cleared and is now free to see his wife."

* * *

><p>"Is Georgie still in bed?" Joey asks when she joins Martha in the kitchen.<p>

"Yeah, she's still catching up on her sleep."

"I'm sorry I added to her extra long day."

"It's not your fault you were attacked Joey. How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache but I'm so happy I barely notice it." Joey accepts the cup of tea from Martha. "Thanks again for letting me stay and I'm sorry about this morning."

"You have nothing to apologise for Joey and if this is going to make you happy, then you've made the right decision in ending your marriage."

"I'm definitely certain this is the right decision and I'm unbelievably happy at the thought of being with Charlie but I'm dreading facing Angelo and telling him our marriage is over. I never wanted to hurt him." Martha nods, glad she'd never been placed in such a situation. "I'm also worried how people will react when it gets out."

"Gossip is unavoidable but you can't let it get to you. If you truly believe this is the best thing for you."

"It is."

"Then don't let anyone tell you differently."

"There's also Charlie's job and how this can affect it. I just don't want Charlie to suffer because she wants to be with me."

"Charlie's a big girl, she can handle anything." She reaches across the table and takes Joey's hand. "Joey, I've never seen Charlie like this with anyone before, she loves you and you make her happy and for that, I'm glad she met you because I was worried she'd just go from one night stand to one night stand and miss out on what others of us have found with those we love. You're the best thing to have happened to her Joey."

"I wish I had made different decisions in the past but everything has still lead back to Charlie, as if it was meant to be."

"Maybe it is. Things happen for a reason, like you meeting a certain blue-eyed beauty one night all those months ago and then by some weird chance, you move to the same town she lives in."

"Because she was always the one I was meant to be with," Joey muses. "And everything happened to make sure I'd find her again and realise that."

* * *

><p>"I told you I didn't do it," Angelo says smugly. He was still furious that he'd been treated like a criminal, but now, sitting here with his name cleared, he felt extra satisfaction that Charlie and her bitch of a cousin were proved wrong.<p>

"Well, we had to follow all leads and you were a legitimate suspect."

"The wrong one. If that's all Senior, I'm going to see my wife and celebrate." He was up and out the door before Charlie could say another word.

"Shit," she reaches for her phone to warn Joey he was on his way.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the heads up," Joey says, feeling trepidation at the impending confrontation.<p>

"Do you want me there?"

"Martha and Georgie are here so I'll be fine."

"There's something else, we got the guy who hurt you," proceeding to fill her in on the details.

"It does seem familiar," Joey says once Charlie had finished.

"Are you remembering more things?"

"Flashes really, but they make more sense now with what you've told me. What will happen to him?"

"Because of your injuries, there will be some punishment, but he came forward and has expressed genuine remorse," which Charlie believed he meant after confronting him earlier. "And it's a first offence, so I'm guessing he'll end up with community service or a good behaviour bond."

"I would hate for one bad mistake to ruin his life."

Charlie smiles down the phone at Joey's compassion. "I'm sure he'll learn from his mistakes. Are you sure you don't want me there with you?"

"I'm sure. I need to face him alone and if things get too heavy, I can call out to Martha and Georgie."

"I know it's not going to be easy Joey but I'll be there with you, even if I'm not there physically."

"Thank you Charlie."

"Call me if you need me."

"I will. I love you Charlie."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter, Joey talks to Angelo. Will Angelo make her change her mind?<em>


	38. Chapter 38

"Charlie, is there something you want to tell me?" Aden asks.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just the whole aura of happiness that is around you today, even after you had to clear Angelo of hurting Joey."

"I told you earlier, I just got up on the right side of bed."

"Right," he says it in a way that tells Charlie he wasn't satisfied with her answer. "Well anyway, while you guys were investigating Joey's assault, I've been learning a little more from our previous fire victims." Charlie leans forward in interest. "Don't get too excited, they still refuse to name names."

"I'm betting it is Brax behind this though. Despite his now apparent respectability, there are still those who remember him from his gang days and that reputation would be enough to keep the silence. So what did they say?"

"For starters, the reason why Harvey Ryan's business was in trouble was because he'd made a couple of bad investments and as a result, fell behind in paying his suppliers for stock already supplied and also on his boat repayments. It just so happens that his main supplier also owns a large chunk of his boats; CBJ Industries, have you heard of it?"

"No."

"I'm not surprised. On paper, it looks legit at first glance, except if you dig a little deeper, you find it's a dummy corporation that exists in name only."

"Shit."

"I have a friend looking into it but it could take some time following all the phoney trails to get to the real one."

Charlie sits back. "So Harvey gets behind on his payments to this so-called company and then his place goes up in smoke."

"You said the insurance money wouldn't have covered all the losses caused by the fire, but it was enough to cover the repayments to CBJ Industries."

"I still wasn't entirely convinced about this arson for hire, but it's starting to look more likely, especially as we've now cleared the names on our list of potential arson suspects, which means our arsonist is looking more and more like an outsider." Aden nods in agreement. "What did the Wilkins and Mitchells have to say?"

"Very little, until I mentioned CBJ Industries, that's when they completely shut me down."

"We really need to find a link between CBJ and Brax."

"Charlie, I know you like this Brax guy for this and I agree, he's a likely suspect and needs closer inspection, but we can't rule out the involvement of someone else."

"Yeah, I know."

"If he is involved, we will get him Charlie," Aden assures her. "And we'll get the arsonist."

"Pity we can't just look up the yellow pages for 'arsonist for hire'," Charlie says lightly.

* * *

><p>Joey had assured Martha she'd be fine to face Angelo alone, but now, standing at the door with her soon-to-be ex on the other side, she wasn't so sure. She glanced toward to the bedroom where Martha was with the still sleeping Georgie. It wasn't too far away, she thought. "Come on Joey, you can do this, then you can be with Charlie," she tells herself. Finding the strength, she opens the door, only to be swept up in Angelo's arms, his mouth working hungrily over hers.<p>

"Angelo," she mumbles against his lips as she tries to push him away.

Keeping his arms around her, he leans back a little. "Sorry, I just missed you last night." He moves in for another kiss and frowns when Joey turns her head and steps away from him. "What is it? I've been cleared Joey, you don't need to be scared of me, I'd never hurt you."

"I'm not scared of you Angelo, I never believed you'd hurt me but things have changed."

"Let's just go home and we can talk about things there."

Joey shakes her head. "I can't go home with you Angelo."

"I don't understand."

Closing her eyes, Joey brings up an image of Charlie telling her she was there with her. Drawing strength, she opens her eyes. "I'm leaving you Angelo."

"Don't be silly," he says, growing annoyed at her behaviour.

"I'm not being silly. I haven't been happy for a long time."

"You told me you were."

"I've just been convincing myself that I have was, but I'm not happy Angelo and I can't continue on like this."

"You can't do this Joey."

"It was an arranged marriage Angelo, we both knew going in that there was a chance it wouldn't work out."

* * *

><p>"That explains a few things," murmurs Martha.<p>

"What are we eavesdropping on?" whispers Georgie right in her ear.

Martha jumps, not having heard Georgie's approach. "I'm not eavesdropping, I'm keeping an eye out for Joey while she breaks it off with Angelo just in case he doesn't take it well."

"How long was I asleep for?" Georgie asks, thinking things had changed a lot while she was sleeping.

"Since last night, now shush, I'm trying to eavesdrop," she says with a grin, turning her attention back to the figures through the slightly ajar door. "And it's getting good."

"What did I miss, other than Joey ditching her loser husband?"

"It was an arranged marriage."

"Knew there had to be a reason for her to have married that jerk."

* * *

><p>"Don't say that Joey," Angelo says in a trembling voice.<p>

"It's true Angelo."

"So what if it was arranged, we've known each other a long time Joey and we love each other."

"It's not enough."

"Of course love is enough. I love you Joey and I can make you happy."

"I love you too Angelo."

"Then let's make this work, we'll go to counselling, do whatever is necessary to save our marriage."

Joey shakes her head sadly. "Angelo, I love you, but I'm not in love with you, I never have been."

Angelo stares at her in disbelief. For some reason, she was lying to him, she had to be because he knew they were meant to be together. "Joey, don't do this, we can work it out and be together forever."

"I don't want that Angelo," she says as gently as possible.

"It's what your father wants," he tries another tact. "Our marriage makes your dying father happy, now you want to take his happiness away and send him to his grave."

* * *

><p>"What a fucking low life bastard," Martha says furiously, surprising her girlfriend.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's not fair Angelo," Joey's guilt at ending their marriage turning to anger. "I love my father and I have done everything I can to make him happy, so don't you dare say that to me."<p>

"You're right, I'm sorry, but why can't we make this work, at least for as long as he is with us."

"Because I can't go on like this. I'm not happy Angelo and I can't keep pretending anymore."

Angelo falls to his knees in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Oh give me a break," Georgie rolls her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Please Joey," he says tearfully. "Give us a chance. I love you and I can't lose you." Joey knew Angelo wouldn't take the news well because his feelings were so much stronger than hers, but this was too much, he looked absolutely shattered. Sensing her weakening, Angelo smiles inside while outside he played his part of the broken husband. "Family has always been important to the both of us Joey," he says in a quiet voice, his eyes drifting to her stomach as he imagined his child already growing there. "And we're family. Please Joey, just give me a chance to prove that I can make you happy, that we can live happily ever after."<p>

His last words reminded her of her future, a future with the one person who had stirred her heart and emotions in a way no one else ever had and that person wasn't the man kneeling before her. "We're over Angelo," she says with more confidence than ever.

Angelo narrows his eyes at her tone. "There's someone else, isn't there?" he demands, surging to his feet. Joey takes a little step back, unnerved by the sudden venom in his voice. "It's that fucker Aden, isn't it?"

"There is nothing between me and Aden, there never has been and never will be."

"Then why are you leaving me?"

* * *

><p>"Man, is this guy dense."<p>

"Shhh," Martha shushes her girlfriend while agreeing with her.

* * *

><p>"Angelo, please, our marriage is over, just accept it."<p>

"Never." He reaches out for Joey's arm.

* * *

><p>"Honey, you're still in your," Martha tries to warn her, a little too late as her girlfriend rushes out to confront Angelo when he grabs Joey.<p>

"Angelo, let me go," Joey pushes him away from her.

"You heard her," Georgie says.

"Stay out of it bitch, this is a private conversation."

"In case you're forgetting, this is my house and Joey is my guest and I don't appreciate you manhandling my guest, now get out before I throw you out."

"I'd like to see you try to do that you pathetic, little cripple," he taunts her.

Joey stares at him, starting to see him in a completely new and rather unpleasant light.

"Joey, come home with me so we can talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. It's over Angelo, now please leave."

"You heard her," Georgie says in a strong voice.

"I told you to stay out of this."

"I haven't had much sleep lately, I'm tired, I'm cranky and I'm not a patient person Rosetta, so I'm going to ask you one more time to leave before you find out just what this pathetic little cripple can do to you."

Angelo glares at her with hate-filled eyes. Georgie half-hoped he'd try something dumb just so she'd have the pleasure of throwing him out on his arse, but she saw him take a breath and relax.

"Fine, I'll leave, but I'm not letting you go without a fight Joey," he warns, slamming the door behind him.

Martha walks to Joey's side, putting her arm around her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. This was never going to be easy but I'm just glad I was able to get through it and say what needed to be said," though she knew this was only the beginning. She may consider their marriage over but Angelo obviously believed there was hope and if his reaction about Aden was anything to go by, she was even more worried now how he'd take to finding out about Charlie. "I need to call my father before Angelo does and I should probably warn Aden; I don't think Angelo believed me about him and in this state, he's likely to go after him."

"It probably is a good idea to warn Aden," Georgie says.

"Thanks for the backup and I'm sorry for what he said to you."

"It's not your place to apologise for him Joey, it never was."

Joey nods slightly.

"Honey, couldn't you have dressed before confronting him though," Martha says, eyeing off her girlfriend's rather short nightshirt.

"This is our home, I'll wear what I want and just be thankful I wasn't in the nuddy." She winces when she puts too much weight on her bad leg.

Martha sighs. "Well what did you expect when you spent the best part of two days on your feet?"

"Some sympathy," Georgie replies with a pathetic pout.

"Well, it was self-inflicted," she starts to say, before melting under the puppy dog look. "But I'll run you a bath and get the massage oil."

Joey smiles after the couple as they leave her alone to make her call. She hoped she and Charlie could have the same happy and supportive relationship as they did. Dreading what she had to do, she reached for the phone.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter, Joey and Charlie's relationship is revealed in a public way.<em>


	39. Chapter 39

Charlie's mind really wasn't on her job. She'd received a call from Joey to say she'd told Angelo their marriage was over and he hadn't taken it well, even accused Aden of being the cause. After hearing the strain in Joey's voice, she'd wanted to rush to her immediately, but Joey had assured her that she was fine.

She glances over at Aden who had been grinning at her ever since she'd given him Joey's warning and the reason why Angelo might come after him.

"Hmm?" Charlie's mutters, not having heard a word Aden had just said.

"I said, are you sure you don't want to duck out and check on Joey because you're really not much use at the moment."

"Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologise, in fact, I should be thanking you for saving Joey from that marriage." He shakes his head. "I always knew there was something else behind that marriage and it shouldn't surprise me that her father had a hand in it. He always saw Angelo as a son, even more after Brett's death and he's an expert at manipulation."

"Even his daughter?"

"Whatever it takes to get what he wants, he'll do it and Angie's folks aren't much better and neither is Angie. I just wish Joey had spoken to me about it before she went through with it."

"You would have tried to talk her out of it."

"Damn right I would have, even if I had to kidnap her until she came to her senses."

"I really don't think Joey was too keen on agreeing to the marriage, until her father got sick and said it would make him happy."

Aden's mind starts to churn over some rather unpleasant ideas. Joey's father was ruthless in business and his family was merely an extension of that business at times, but would he really do that to Joey? Damn right, he would, Aden thought. He decided to call in a few favours just to see how far Joey's father was willing to go.

* * *

><p>Angelo looks at the shattered remains of the glass. After his little rampage through the kitchen, there was barely a glass or mug left in one piece. How could his wife do this to him and for that pathetic prick, he fumed. He'd see Aden ruined for this. He takes a calming breath. What he needed to do, was calm down and think straight. He rushes into the spare room, rummaging around for his secret stash.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie looks up from her desk when her cousin drops a folder on her desk. "You shouldn't have come into work Georgie," she says when Georgie groans while sitting down.<p>

"I'm just a bit stiff after so much time on my feet." Her bath and massage earlier had done wonders, but it was going to take her a day or two to get completely over this.

"You don't have to prove yourself all the time Georgie."

"Don't I?" her voice harsher than she intended. She hated this weakness in her though and she was still fuming over the pathetic cripple comment from Angelo.

Charlie sighs, preferring not to say anymore in case it started something. She glances at the folder. "So what is this?"

"Rosetta's phone records, they just came in."

"He's been cleared, so we don't need them anymore."

"Yeah, I know, but he lied to us. There was no call at the time Mrs Henderson heard raised voices coming from his place, when he was supposedly on the phone to his brother, but there was a call that came in just before he rushed out of the station for his so-called late lunch." Charlie sits back, suddenly interested. "The number looked familiar, so I dialled it."

"And?"

"Bianca Scott answered."

"Shit."

"I asked why she was calling Rosetta, she said it was a wrong number, till I pointed out that the call went for over a minute and it wasn't the only time she'd called him. Considering Bianca's penchant for married men, I figured that they were both lying about the call because they were having an affair, so I accused her of that and asked if she met with him that day. She didn't exactly confirm or deny it, so I'm guessing she was there and it was an argument between them that Mrs Henderson overhead."

"That bastard!" Georgie tilts her head at her. "Hey, I know I'm not exactly innocent in this mess, but Joey and I didn't do anything more than kiss and she ended her marriage because she didn't want to cheat on him but knowing Bianca, she and Angelo did a whole lot more than just kissing."

"You know my feelings on infidelity, but I did say I'd support you if she left her husband before anything more happened between you two and she has." She grins at her cousin, "Plus, it was an arranged marriage and the guy is an absolute prick, laying it on real thick about how much he loves her and didn't want to lose her while he's probably been cheating on her for weeks."

"Do I tell Joey that Angelo may be having an affair, I mean, do I have a right to judge him?"

"Absolutely. He's not going to let Joey go without a fight so if he's been dipping his stick elsewhere while making out he's the poor, broken husband, then yeah, you tell Joey about it."

The thought of him cheating on Joey with that woman erased any feeling of guilt Charlie felt about taking his wife away from him.

"So, do we charge him for lying during an official interview," asks Georgie.

"If he lied to cover up an affair, that will probably only get him a slap on the wrist and considering I'm now with his wife, that's one pot I don't want to stir up, especially after we accused him of bashing his wife."

"We were just doing our job and at the time, we had enough to suspect Angelo."

"Yeah, I know, but I've gone and complicated everything and now it looks like I might have had a personal interest in proving his guilt."

"However anyone wants to spin this, we did our job by the book and if Angelo tries to cause problems, he's the one who is going to come across as having a personal grudge."

"It's going to be unpleasant around here when he finds out about me though."

"It hasn't exactly been a picnic for me with him being here, so personally, having you in the firing line is a good thing for me," she says cheekily.

"Glad I can take the heat off you," Charlie says with a wry smile.

"Look, he's hardly endeared himself to the other officers here and after what he did to me over those reports, the guys here will have your back if he tries to take his personal problems out on you or any of us."

"Thanks Georgie."

* * *

><p>"You bastard, you stole my wife." Charlie froze. Even from behind the closed door, she could hear the rage in Angelo's voice. "Shit." She jumps to her feet and rushes out the door toward the commotion, finding Aden lying on the floor rubbing his jaw and Hogan and Georgie struggling to hold onto a ranting Angelo.<p>

"You fucking prick, going after my wife like that, I'll ruin you," Angelo rages, completely blind to his surroundings.

"Do you want him charged?" Georgie asks Aden as he gets to his feet.

As much as he disliked the guy, he wasn't sure he wanted to ruin the guy's career, until Angelo decided for him by spewing his hatred at him and Georgie. "Yeah, charge the bastard," Aden says once Angelo had stopped his rant to catch his breath.

"I'll get you for this you prick."

"Angelo, stop it," Joey's voice catching them all by surprise. Charlie wavers, unsure whether she should go to Joey's side or not. She decides to stay where she was as Joey approaches them.

Angelo finally ceases his struggles against the two officers, though they didn't let him go. "He's taken you from me, Joey."

"I was never really yours Angelo and this has nothing to do with Aden."

"Stop lying Joey, you are always protecting him and I know there's something going on."

"I've told you time and again that Aden is my best friend and there has never been anything of a sexual attraction between us."

"There is someone else though, isn't there?"

At Joey's glance, Charlie goes to her side and takes her hand. Joey smiles at her and faces her soon-to-be-ex. "Yes there is someone else."

Angelo stares at their joined hands in shock. "No fucking way, you have not left me for some cunt." Joey grimaces at his language. "How could you betray me like this Joey, after I have loved you so much."

"Is that why you've been banging Bianca Scott?" Georgie pipes in.

Angelo goes pale. "I don't know a Bianca Scott."

"Funny, you've spoken to her a few times on the phone and I'm betting you've done more than just talk."

He was so furious about being interviewed that he had just assumed they'd call his brother and ask him to confirm his lie, it didn't even occur to him they'd actually check his phone records.

"Is that true Angelo?" Joey asks him. She had felt so bad for hurting him, yet after the things he'd said and acting like he was the wronged party in all of this while having his own affair, her guilt was leaving her.

"So what if it is true, you've been fucking some slut of your own," he spits out.

"Charlie and I haven't slept together while this ring has been on my finger," she says, sliding her wedding ring off and setting it on the desk.

"Yeah right, like I believe that."

"Believe what you like, but my conscience is clear," or mostly clear, she added silently.

"If you think I'm going to stand by and watch you walk away from me with that bitch, you're wrong.

We're married Joey and that's not going to change, because I'm not giving you a divorce."

"Our marriage is over Angelo and whether you make the divorce easy or not, I will divorce you and I'm sure the courts will take into account that it was an arranged marriage and also, your infidelity."

"My infidelity!"

"While I can swear in all honesty in open court that I haven't had sex with another woman while we were living together as husband and wife, you can't say the same."

"We're still married Joey, so if you're going to go and fuck her brains out now, that's still cheating."

Joey shakes her head. "I've already started divorce proceedings," her words catching Charlie by complete surprise. "This is now a formal separation and as I intend to move out, we're no longer living as husband and wife, so I can do whatever the fuck I want."

Charlie grins, absolutely loving the way Joey was standing up to him. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do though, because when Angelo caught her smiling, he shoved against the officers holding him, sending Georgie flying backwards and launched himself at Charlie. Aden just managed to intercept him and tackle him to the ground before he reached her.

"Stop squirming you dumb prick," Aden mutters, sitting on Angelo's back. With Hogan's help, Angelo was cuffed and helped to his feet and led away by Hogan to the cells where he would be formally charged with assaulting Aden.

"Oh fuck," Georgie rubs her hip. "Martha's going to kill me for getting hurt again."

Charlie chuckles. "You really should have stayed in bed today." She helps her cousin to her feet. "Are you ok?"

"I hit my hip on the desk on the way down and it stings like a bitch."

Joey walks over to Aden, gently touching his jaw. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Watching you kick him to the curb makes up for this," he rubs his jaw, thinking that Angelo had a surprisingly vicious right hook.

"You should go to the hospital, get it checked out and get a record of the damage for the charges against Angelo," suggests Charlie. She glances at her cousin. "And take Georgie with you."

For once, Georgie was in too much pain to put up a fight. Before leaving, Aden hugs Joey. "Are you happy?" he whispers.

"Very."

"Then a sore jaw was definitely worth it. We'll talk later."

With the commotion over, Charlie dares a glance around the room. It seemed that every officer in the station was standing there, watching them, but to her surprise, she saw no condemnation on their faces. Maybe if Angelo had made a better impression on them and hadn't completely lost it like he had, it would be different, but it seemed her friends and colleagues here weren't going to judge her and for that, she was grateful, especially as she knew there would be those out in the wider community who wouldn't be so understanding.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Joey asks softly.

"We can use Aden's office."

As soon as the door was closed, Charlie wraps her arms around Joey.

"I'm sorry it came out like this Charlie."

"Hey, we're in this together and after the way he reacted, I'm glad I was there with you."

"I've never seen him so out of control."

"He just needs time to accept it."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"Maybe not but there's nothing he can do to come between us, is there?"

Joey shakes her head. "With you is where I want to be and I'm not going to let anyone come between us, not even my father."

"You spoke to him?"

"Yeah. He said he was extremely disappointed in me and that I'd broken his heart."

"You have to do what makes you happy Joey."

"That's what I told him but he didn't seem to care how hard this has been for me or that I wasn't happy."

"I'm sure when he's had time to think about it, he'll understand why you ended your marriage, especially when he finds out about Bianca."

"You don't know my father," Joey says. She also didn't know how much time he had left, she just hoped he found a way to forgive her before it was too late.

"Hey," Charlie cups her chin. "I know you're worried about your father, but as hard as it is, you can't let his illness dictate what you do."

"I know you're right just as I know there are times when my father manipulates me, but he's my dad and I hate when he's disappointed in me."

"You've done nothing wrong here Joey."

Joey gazes into her eyes, the love and concern for her there, helping to dispel her worries. "I love you."

Charlie smiles and kisses her tenderly. "I love you too, more than I thought was possible." She caresses Joey's cheek. "Have you really started divorce proceedings?"

Joey nods. "Martha put me in contact with her aunt and it's going to take some time for the papers to be drawn up, but the process has started." She sighs, "I thought this was a way to show Angelo I was serious about ending our marriage but now, I'm more determined than ever to divorce him and I don't care if Angelo paints me as some cheating whore."

"He's been carrying on with Bianca, he doesn't really have a leg to stand on."

"You'd be surprised what a lot of money and expensive lawyers can do."

"Morag's called Battleship for a reason, she can handle it."

"That's what Martha said."

"Then trust that this will be over soon," she says. "Where are you going to stay?"

"Martha said I could stay a bit longer with them, but they have a young son in the house and I don't want them to get caught up in this, especially if Angelo makes this messy, so I've booked into the Sands."

"You know, you could stay with me," Charlie offers. "I have a spare room," she adds quickly, scared she was moving too fast.

"And how much time do you think I'd spend in the spare room?" Joey teases.

"Not a lot, if I could help it," she teases back.

"As tempting as the offer is, I don't think it's a good idea, just yet."

"Just yet?"

"I want to share my life with you Charlie, I'm just not ready to move in with you."

"Then I can wait." She grins wryly, "After all, I've waited since that night for this moment, what's a little more time."

"Well," Joey smirks at her. "We don't have to wait any longer for that particular part of our relationship."

Charlie felt a flood of longing between her legs. "Oh god, you're a tease."

"Stop by my hotel room after work and I'll make," she cups Charlie through her pants. "It up to you."

"Oh fuck," she groans.

"Not just yet," Joey whispers in her ear, taking her hand away. She was surprised by her own actions, but now that she had ended her marriage, she was desperate to make up for lost time.

"If you don't leave right now, I'm going to have you right here," Charlie warns.

Grinning, Joey presses her lips to Charlie's, kissing her in a way that left them both gasping for breath when she finally stepped back. "Don't be late."

"Oh my fucking god," Charlie leans against the door after Joey had left, her body on fire.

* * *

><p>Time had seemed to drag on forever at work once Joey had left, but the moment the clock clicked over to 5.30, Charlie was signing out and on her way to the Sands. Now that she was at the door to Joey's room, she was suddenly nervous. Taking a deep breath, she knocks.<p>

She grins when Joey opens the door in her robe. Joey smiles at her and takes her hand, pulling her into the room and closing the door behind her. Charlie's grin grows wider when Joey lets her robe fall to the floor and stands naked before her. "We've wasted too much time already," Joey says in explanation.

"Then let's not waste any more." In record time, her uniform was in a heap on the floor and Charlie was as naked as Joey, their lips hungrily seeking each others, their breasts crushed together. Joey backs Charlie up against the wall, her hands roaming at will and Charlie was powerless to stop her, not that she wanted to; she had waited so long for this very moment.

Without warning Joey's mouth was on her breast, her nipple engulfed in Joey's warm mouth. She moaned aloud, her body alight with pleasure. She thrust her chest out, offering more of herself to Joey, gasping at the feel of teeth brushing over her hardened nipple, almost falling to her knees when one finger, then another, entered her.

"So wet and ready for me," Joey gasped in amazement, before her mouth found Charlie's other nipple.

"Oh god," Charlie moaned, bucking against the invading fingers, trying to take her deeper. She could feel her climax approaching fast. "Please, don't stop," she begged, feeling empty when Joey's fingers suddenly left her.

"I'm just starting, baby," she murmurs, kissing Charlie's belly as she dropped to her knees before her. Charlie's legs opened wider for her. Joey breathed in deeply; Charlie's scent was intoxicating, just as she remembered her and, she swiped her tongue through the wetness, sending a shiver of pleasure through Charlie, she tasted wonderful.

"Fuck," Charlie gasps as Joey's talented tongue drew gasp after gasp from her. She braced her hands against the wall for support when Joey's fingers plunged back inside her.

Joey found her clit with her tongue as she drove her fingers relentlessly into her.

"Oh fuck yeah," Charlie panted, her hands now on Joey's head, holding her against her as she bucked and begged for more.

Joey added a third finger when she felt Charlie tighten around her fingers, sucking her clit into her mouth, feeling it spasm against her tongue.

Charlie didn't care if she was too loud, she screamed out her pleasure, completely surrendering herself to Joey and the pleasure she was causing, her body holding Joey's fingers deep inside her as her body shook and she nearly collapsed from the force of her orgasm.

Joey kept sucking and thrusting, bringing Charlie to another screaming climax. When she felt the inner walls around her fingers relax again, Joey gently eased her fingers from her lover.

Charlie's legs finally gave way and she slumped to her knees and into Joey's arms, their lips once again finding each other's. She groaned at the taste of herself on Joey's mouth, their tongues duelling as their passion ignited again.

Joey gasped when Charlie suddenly plunged two fingers deep inside her. She leant back, giving Charlie access to her breasts as she thrust her hips against her. "Oh yeah," she moaned, Charlie's mouth closing over her nipples. She was already incredibly aroused after watching Charlie in the throes of her climax, so it didn't take her long to feel her own climax approaching. "I'm nearly there," she pants, thrusting harder against Charlie. Feeling Joey tighten around her fingers, she pressed her thumb against Joey's clit, flicking it side to side. "Fuck!" Joey cries out, bucking wildly at the height of her climax. Removing her fingers, Charlie gently pushed Joey back a little more until she was lying on the floor. Lifting Joey's legs over her shoulders, she buried her head between Joey's legs, thrusting her tongue as deep as she could go.

"Charlie!" Joey screamed her name loud and long as her body was immediately reaching for new heights.

Charlie replaced her tongue with her fingers while her mouth found Joey's clit, sucking hard.

Joey ground herself against Charlie, the only person that she had so willingly surrendered every part of herself to. When Charlie's teeth grazed her clit, her thighs gripped Charlie's head tightly as her body bowed and shook in a shattering orgasm. Her legs slid listlessly from Charlie's shoulders as Charlie moved over her and grinned down at her. "I was right, I do like hearing you screaming for me."

Joey laughs. "You are the only person that makes my body sing like that and I don't know how I ever walked away from you the last time."

"Well this time, I'm never letting you go." They kissed tenderly for a few minutes, before Charlie got to her feet and helped Joey to hers. Holding her hand, she led Joey over to the large bed.


	40. Chapter 40

Facing each other as they stood by the bed, their lips meet briefly before Charlie felt herself being gently pushed onto her back. She smiles up at Joey as she moves over her. Hooking her hands behind Joey's neck, she pulls her down, capturing her lips. They were both gasping for air when the kiss ended.

Joey stares into her eyes. "I love you so much."

Charlie's heart skips at the desire in Joey's eyes. "I love you too, oh fuck," she moans when Joey slips her hand between her legs.

"So I see." Joey grins as Charlie's thighs parted even further for her. Her fingers brushed through the damp curls, gliding teasingly along the slick folds. "Tell me what you want," her finger playing lightly with Charlie's clit.

"I want you inside me," Charlie begs, raising her hips against Joey's hand. She whimpers in disappointment when Joey removes her hand.

"Not just yet," Joey tells her. She takes each of Charlie's hands in hers and presses them down on the bed above Charlie's head and lies completely on top of her, their breasts crushing against each other.

"You're going to kill me," Charlie moans when Joey's knee moves between her legs.

"Death by sex, what a way to go," Joey says, gasping when she rubs her own wet heat along Charlie's thigh. She captures Charlie's lips as they gently thrust against each other, their wetness allowing them to glide easily along bare skin, their nipples dancing together as the room was filled with the sounds of their passion. Urged on by the sounds, they thrust more urgently.

"Fuck," Charlie groaned into Joey's mouth, her body spasming in her climax, Joey quickly following her over.

"God, what you do to me," Joey pants, releasing Charlie's hands and falling on her side next to her.

Charlie runs her fingers along Joey's side. "Do you need to rest?"

Joey props herself up on her elbow, seeing the challenge in Charlie's eyes. "Are you forgetting our first night together?"

"I haven't forgotten a single second of that night."

"Then you know I don't need to rest right now."

"Good, because I still want you inside me."

"Like this?" her fingers already dipping into Charlie's wet heat but not quite entering.

"More," Charlie pants when Joey casually flicks her clit.

Joey smirks at the sounds coming from her lover and lets one finger slip inside, Charlie almost sighing in pleasure. She leans over, swiping her tongue over one of the hardened nipples, then the other before sucking one into her mouth.

"Ahh," Charlie moans, the pleasure in her nipples and sex quickly merging.

Joey adds another finger, her thumb stroking Charlie's clit while her mouth alternates between Charlie's nipples.

"Harder," Charlie pleaded.

Joey granted her plea, sucking harder on each nipple while her fingers moved faster and deeper into her.

Charlie grunted and moaned as she thrust herself frantically against Joey's hand. When Joey added a third finger, it was too much, her body trembling and clutching tightly around the invading fingers as she screamed out in pleasure.

"You are so beautiful," Joey whispers in wonder as Charlie climaxes.

Charlie lies with her eyes closed, breathing heavily, her body twitching again when Joey's fingers leave her.

"Do you need to rest?" Joey teases.

"Give me a second or two and I'll be ready again." She opens one eye, glaring at the woman who was now whistling in impatience.

Joey grins when she sees the glare, "It's ok, take your time."

"You're going to pay for that." Before she knew what had happened, Joey was on her back with Charlie over her, kissing her way down her body, pausing to lavish attention to her breasts.

Charlie grinned as she felt Joey squirming beneath her. She spent a few more minutes sucking and teasing Joey's nipples, before continuing with her downward path, the evidence of Joey's desire clear to see.

"Please," Joey begged when she felt Charlie's warm breath on her sex.

Charlie positioned Joey's legs over her shoulders. "I really can't get enough of you," she murmurs, swiping her tongue through the wetness.

"Yes," Joey pants, her hips arching off the bed.

She curled her tongue and entered her lover, plunging in and out, the sounds of Joey's pleasure rising with each thrust. Charlie slipped her tongue from Joey, quickly replacing it with her fingers as her mouth found her clit.

"Oh fuck." Joey's breath was coming in ragged gasps as Charlie plunged her fingers deeper into her, her mouth sucking her clit in, her teasing tongue having Joey bucking wildly against her. She felt Joey's inner walls grip her fingers, moments before Joey was screaming loudly as wave after wave of ecstasy ripped through her. She removed her fingers and moved back up the bed, kissing Joey deeply before she could even catch her breath. Breaking the kiss, Charlie falls onto her back beside Joey.

"Oh wow," Joey says, still struggling for breath.

"Give me a second or two and I'll be ready again," Charlie jokes in a tired voice.

Chuckling, Joey rolls onto her side, gazing longingly at her lover. "Second or two is up."

"Ok, give me a bit longer."

"Take your time this time because we have the rest of our lives to make love."

Charlie rolls over to face Joey. "I love the sound of that, the rest of our lives."

"That's what I want Charlie, you forever."

She raises her hand to Joey's face. "I want that more than anything." She presses her lips to Joey's in a tender kiss, their fingers each finding each other again. Side by side, they thrust gently into each other, unhurried as they kissed. As they slowly headed to a joint climax, their eyes locked on each other, each falling deeply into the other's at the moment they peaked.

"Ok, now I do need to rest," Joey says, her body tired but in a very pleasurable way.

Charlie lifts her head up, surveiling the room. The bed sheets were bunched up, her uniform was in a heap on the floor and the two of them were bathed in sweat. Remembering how loud their lovemaking had been, an embarrassing thought occurred to her. "How thick do you think these walls are?"

Joey smirks at her. "Now you ask that?"

"I was a little preoccupied before," she says with a blush.

"They're thick enough and I did make sure to take a room that only had one room next to it, one I happened to also book."

"You booked two rooms?" Charlie says in surprise.

"Considering how our first night was and that we've been apart for months since then," she shrugs. "Call it a feeling."

"That we'd scream the house down?" Charlie adds with a grin.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to help myself, not when I was finally back in your arms." She had thought their first night together had been special, but the months of longing and love they felt for each other, had made the last couple of hours even better.

"Well I'm glad you were capable of rational thought, because I haven't been able to think of anything else, especially after your little tease at the station."

"I can't believe I actually did that."

"It certainly made the rest of my day interesting."

"So, did I make it up to you like I said I would?"

"I think there's still some way to go after leaving me in that aroused state in the middle of work."

"In that case," she rests her hand teasingly on Charlie's belly. "When do you have to go home?"

Charlie sighs at the reminder of the outside world. She glances over at the clock on the side table. "I need to leave in about twenty."

Joey takes her hand away in disappointment. "There's a spare towel in the bathroom if you want to shower before you go."

"I don't want to go," she pouts. "But Ruby's going to be home from her friend's soon."

"It's fine Charlie." She brushes her lips over hers. "I'll still be here tomorrow, and the next day and every day after that."

"It's hard being apart from you even for a second though."

"Unfortunately, we can't go through life joined at the hip."

"That would make work kind of awkward." She kisses Joey once more before reluctantly crawling off the bed. Glancing down at herself, she decides that she'd better take that shower.

When she was alone, Joey rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. After how difficult it had been to walk away from Charlie all those months ago, Joey knew it would be impossible to do it again. She wasn't fooling herself that this would be easy, there was still Angelo and the divorce to deal with and she had a feeling her father wouldn't let this rest either, but waking this morning in the arms of Charlie and spending the last couple of hours making love with her, just reaffirmed what she had tried to push aside for all these months; her heart and soul well and truly belonged to the gorgeous woman who made her feel things she never thought possible.

Hearing the shower running, she decided she wasn't quite yet willing to be apart from Charlie.

* * *

><p>Charlie practically floated down to her car, now running a little late after Joey had joined her in the shower and finally made it up to her. She knew that the real world would come crashing down on her tomorrow when she had to deal with the stares and whispers of people judging her, but Charlie didn't care. Right now, she was the most alive she'd ever felt, despite the tiredness in her body, but it was a good type of tired and she hoped to feel like this many more times. She glances up at the window to Joey's room. With Joey in her life, she could face anything and with that in mind, she climbs into her car and drives away.<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

Ruby rolls her eyes as her overly cheerful sister whistled while she made her morning coffee. She'd been like this since she'd arrived home last night. "Any happier Charlie and you'd be floating away."

"I can't help it." She turns to Ruby. "I've never felt this way before."

Ruby had been amazed when Charlie had told her she'd been with Joey and that they were now together. After the sacrifices Charlie had made to come back and look after her when their parents had died, she was happy that her sister had finally found someone she truly loved and with the way she gushed about Joey, about it being forever, while it was kind of nauseating to her young ears to hear her sister so sappy about someone, Charlie was most definitely in love and maybe a bit more. It had worried her in the past that her sister frittered from woman to woman, but right from the start, it had been different with Joey and even though she hadn't known until recently about their first night together, she knew something had happened to affect Charlie. She usually didn't believe in all that soul mates stuff, but now, watching her sister whistling happily away, maybe that's what Charlie and Joey were, soul mates.

"I really am happy for you Charlie, if anyone deserves happiness, it's you."

"Thanks Ruby."

"What about Angelo and work?"

"It's out now and probably all over town, but Angelo can hardly be judgemental after what he's been up to and he's going to have other things to deal with after his assault charge."

"Well Bianca obviously hasn't changed." She shakes her head at her sister, "I still don't know what you ever saw in her."

"I'm putting it down to temporary insanity."

"Joey's bi like her though, aren't you a little bit worried about ignoring your motto about women who like real cock?"

"Not this time," Charlie says confidently while giving Ruby a reproving look for saying 'cock'. "Joey told me it was different with me, that I made her realise what she'd always been missing with sex, made her feel things she never had with anyone else."

"I suppose there are always accessories you can use if the need ever arises."

Charlie sprays out the mouthful of coffee she'd just taken. "Ruby!"

"I'm just saying," she replies innocently.

"I think we need something else to talk about."

* * *

><p>Angelo's lawyer had been lucky enough to catch the magistrate before he went home so Angelo could be bailed and not have to spend the night in jail and while that had pleased him, especially as the line of coke he'd done before he'd headed to the station had worn off, he'd been pissed to come home and find that some of Joey's stuff was missing. It infuriated him that she thought she could just sneak in, take what she needed and leave her keys on the table, it was like rubbing it into his face that she was leaving him. Even doing the last line of his stash hadn't helped take the edge off. It wasn't fair.<p>

His thoughts are distracted by a knock on the door. He half hoped it was Joey crawling back, begging for him to take her back. "What the fuck do you want?" he demands when he comes face to face with Bianca instead.

"We have business to discuss," Bianca calmly replies, moving past him before he'd even had a chance to stop her.

"What business, it's all over town about us, so there's nothing left to blackmail me over."

"I had heard about the little Mrs leaving you for my ex," she teases.

"Which fucks up your blackmail."

"Those photos though, wouldn't look good in divorce court, especially the ones of you snorting coke." She smirks at him. "A judge probably wouldn't hesitate to approve the divorce then and there and the drug use on top of assaulting a police officer," she shakes her head sadly. "I have a feeling it wouldn't just be the end of your marriage, it would also be the end of your career."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Simple, I like money and you have it."  
>"You really are nothing more than a whore."<p>

"Then that would make you my john and you even more of a corrupt cop."

"I'm not corrupt."

"You're hardly a poster child for honesty or appropriate police behaviour and aren't you supposed to have been devoted to your lovely wife?"

"I am. I love her more than anything."

"You just like to fuck around on her." It was men like Angelo, who went on and on about how much they loved their wives yet were happy to cheat on them, that made Bianca feel not one bit of guilt at her own actions. If they weren't snivelling, cheating bastards, she wouldn't have anything to blackmail them with so it was their own fault when they got trapped. "Face it Angelo, you don't have a choice in this."

He advances on her menacingly. "What's to stop me from just getting rid of you?"

"My partner and copies of the photos."

"Someone else knows?" he asks worriedly.

"Let's just call my partner a security clause in our agreement; anything happens to me and my partner makes sure you go to the top of the suspect list." She runs her hand down his front, squeezing his balls. "You're mine Angelo."

"I'll pay you to disappear, as much as you want."

"Oh, you'll pay." She smirks when she feels him harden against her hand. "You really can't help yourself, can you?" She sizes him up. "How about I make you a little happier about this situation?" she unzips his fly.

* * *

><p>"Charlie!" Joey greets her with a huge grin, more than happy at the surprise visit and it certainly made her feel a whole lot better after the nausea she'd felt upon waking.<p>

"I can't stay but I couldn't go to work without doing this." She pulls Joey into her arms, her mouth hungrily seeking hers.

When the kiss finally ended some minutes later, both women were breathless but wearing satisfied grins. "That was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done," says Charlie. "I've just tortured myself for the rest of the day."

Chuckling, Joey kisses her again, this time it was short but tender. "Come by after work and I'll relieve you of that."

Charlie's heart races at the desire in Joey's eyes, desire she was sure was in her own eyes. "I feel like some love struck teen unable to concentrate or behave in a rational way and you know what," she grins. "I absolutely wouldn't change a thing."

"Neither would I."

Their lips meet again before Charlie reluctantly backs away. "I'll see you after work."

Joey nods, leaning against the door for support while she watches Charlie walk away. She suspected she still had a silly grin on her face, but she didn't care, she felt too happy to let anything affect her.

* * *

><p>Walking into the station, Charlie's surprised to see her cousin there.<p>

"Don't worry, I'm not staying," Georgie gets in first. "I'm just here to type up my statement for yesterday, then I'm going home to put my feet up for awhile."

"Are you ok after what happened?"

"Yeah, it's just a bruise on my hip, but it's how upset Martha got at me being hurt again, that hurts more."

"I know it was an accident, but you really should take it easy and not push yourself so much at times."

"That's what Martha said and it's why I'm taking the day off. I should really get this statement finished, Martha's shopping now but she's going to be by to pick me up shortly."

"Well, I'm glad you're ok. What about you?" she asks Aden when he joins them.

"A little more swing and he may have actually broken my jaw." He smirks at her. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Charlie says in confusion.

"You, Joey, no marriage in the way," he makes a few gestures that has Charlie blushing furiously. "I'm surprised you're capable of walking with all those months to make up for." She blushes even more furiously. "Look Georgie, she's like a traffic light."

"Stop it," Charlie mutters. She was about to say more when Inspector Joyce walked into the station.

"Snr Constable Buckton, I'd like a word with you in Rosetta's office." His authoritative and no nonsense tone made Charlie swallow. The Inspector rarely visited unless it was for something important and he didn't look happy at all. "Now Senior!" he ordered.

Charlie hurried after him, even more worried now with the way he had called her by her rank and not her name like usual. Filled with trepidation at what might be about to happen, she closes the door behind her.


	42. Chapter 42

"What do think he wants?" Aden asks Georgie.

"Don't know, but going by the Inspector's look, someone is in trouble."

* * *

><p>Joyce says nothing as Charlie takes a seat opposite him. Charlie had known David for a long time and this was the first time she had felt so wary and nervous about what he was about to say.<p>

Observing her obvious nervousness, he finally breaks into a slight smile. "Relax Sergeant, this isn't about you, well not entirely about you."

Charlie allowed herself to relax a little.

"There are to be some changes at the station, starting with Rosetta. Pending the outcome of the assault case, he will be suspended from duty."

Charlie felt herself relax even more. Not having to face him everyday should make things a lot easier at work, not just for her but for everyone here.

"Now, I've also gone over the investigation into the assault on Mrs Rosetta and all is in order. Despite the awkward situation of investigating a colleague, you and Constable Watson followed procedure to a tee, so you can relax about there being any fallout from you investigating your senior officer."

"Thank you David. Um," she hesitates. "There's something you should know."

"About you and Mrs Rosetta?"

"Yes."

He sighs. "I'm not happy with that particular situation."

"I wish I could lie and say I wasn't happy, but I am."

His lips twitch at the smile that flickered over her face. "So I can see. Charlie, did anything happen between you and his wife before she ended the marriage?"

"There were a couple of kisses," she admits. "But nothing more. As long as she was committed to her marriage, Joey tried to make it work and was faithful."

"Aside from a few kisses."

"Well, yeah, but I promise, nothing happened beyond that and Angelo's hardly in a position to throw stones."

"I'm aware of his apparent infidelity with Miss Scott and as long as the personal drama stays out of the station and out of uniform, I'd like to leave it at that."

"It will, at least on my part."

He nods. "That's good to know, Sergeant."

Charlie frowns, suddenly realising that was the second time he'd called her, Sergeant.

"You heard me right, Sergeant."

"I don't understand."

"With Rosetta's suspension, I'm bumping you up to Acting Sergeant."

"Not that I don't appreciate the promotion, even if it is temporary, but I've always kept my old rank, even when I was in charge while Sgt Harris was on leave."

Joyce sits back, templing his fingers in front of him. "Regardless of the outcome of the assault charge, Rosetta won't be placed back in command and I've already put you forward for the position on a permanent basis."

Charlie let the news wash over her. The last couple of days almost seemed too good to be true, she was finally with Joey and now she was in line for a promotion she had once thought was already hers. She should feel bad for taking not only Angelo's wife, but also his position, but she didn't. It wasn't her fault Joey loved her and not him and she had worked hard to be where she was in her career and he was the one who attacked another officer, not her, so it was his own fault he had lost command.

"You are pleased, aren't you?" Joyce asks in amusement.

"Of course I am." She shook her head in disbelief. "It's just a lot has happened recently and I'm just trying to get my head around this."

"You earned this Charlie and if I had had my way, you already would have been Sergeant here, not Rosetta."

"Why did I miss out on the promotion the last time?"

"I tried to convince the promotion board you were the strongest candidate for the position but I was overruled. Personally, I never thought Rosetta was up for the responsibility, but others disagreed and saw him as the bright, rising star of the Force and so despite my objections, he was given the job over you." He grins. "Now I get to say to those who chose him, I told you so." Charlie grinned back at him. "I've always had the utmost respect for you Charlie, which is why I'm once again, supporting you for the position."

"Thank you David. I just really wasn't expecting this."

"You have always been the best person for the job Charlie and you're recent actions just reaffirmed that. Despite your obvious personal interest in the assault of Mrs Rosetta, you kept things professional and by the book, unlike Rosetta. I've been made aware of the problems between him and Watson and while I know she's not always the easiest officer to get along with, that incident with the reports was completely unacceptable on his part, as was his behaviour yesterday. I can understand him being upset about the end of his marriage, but bringing his personal problems and grudges into the station and both times acting in such an unprofessional manner in front of his officers and anyone else who happened to be there is not what is expected of someone in command and only demonstrates how unfit for the responsibility he is, which is why it's doubtful he'll ever be trusted with any command again. As for your position, I can't guarantee with absolute certainty that you'll be promoted to full Sergeant once a promotion board can be convened, but I doubt those who overruled me in favour of installing Rosetta ahead of you will be so willing to overrule me again."

"I really appreciate the faith you have in me David." She chuckles softly, "I thought I was in real trouble when you summoned me into the office by my rank."

"Well, hopefully that will be the last time you are summoned as a Senior Constable. There is another reason why I'm here. With the recent murder and arson, it's been decided that Det. Jeffries needs more assistance, so Homicide will be arriving tomorrow to join the arson investigation." Charlie couldn't stop the groan escaping. "I know, no one likes interlopers and Homicide can be pains in the arse."

"Do you know which detectives?"

"Robert Robertson and a new up-and-coming one called Graves."

"I've heard about Robertson." He was supposedly brilliant but in his case, a right royal pain in the arse and now she felt like Georgie did when they were told Aden was coming, because this time, these D's were going to be encroaching on her turf and her station. My station, she smiles at that.

"I've never met the man, but I've been told the best way to deal with him is to just remind yourself that he's good at his job and knows what he's doing," Joyce informs her.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And I'll leave you to get acquainted with your new office." He shakes Charlie's hand. "Good luck Sergeant."

"Thank you David," she says, savouring the rank.

Joyce had barely left the office when Aden ducked his head in. "Well, looks like you survived."

"More than survived."

"Georgie's gone home with Martha but she wants me to pass on the goss, so give."

"You are now looking at Acting Sergeant Buckton," she says, before filling him in.

* * *

><p>Joey wasn't sure if she was imagining all the eyes on her while she sat in the diner or not but she was certain she was the cause for some of the whispering going on.<p>

"You mind if I join you?" asks Leah.

"Please."

"Just ignore them," Leah tells her when she notices Joey's eyes darting around the room.

"I take it you've heard too."

"If you mean about you and Charlie, Angelo and Bianca and an arranged marriage, then yes." Joey groaned. "Yeah sorry, but the cops are amongst the worst gossips in town and something like this, was always going to spread like wildfire." Leah smiles encouragingly at her, "If it makes you feel any better, you're coming out looking a little better in this than Angelo."

"I was so worried about hurting him, and he's the one who's been unfaithful. I'm not excusing my own behaviour, but I held off truly being with Charlie until after I'd ended my marriage."

"Can I take that to mean you and Charlie have no longer held off?" she asks with the hint of a teasing smirk. Blushing furiously, Joey nods. "I knew you guys had a history and I've seen the way you and Charlie acted around each other at times, so I can't say I'm surprised that this has happened."

"I did try to commit to the marriage, but I just didn't love Angelo in that way and I couldn't deny what I felt for Charlie any longer."

"You do seem to have a happy sparkle in your eye."

"Oh I am happy," she grins sillily, "Extremely happy."

"I believe in marriage but I also believe people should be with who they're truly meant to be with."

"Charlie and I are meant to be, I pretty much knew that from the moment we met."

"Then I'm happy for you and don't worry," Leah waves her hand around the diner. "They'll be talking about something else soon."

* * *

><p>The drugs Bianca had supplied were still buzzing through his system but not even that and the fact she really was a good screw could take away his anger. He'd been in the middle of giving it to Bianca when Joyce had called to tell him he was suspended and that bitch was now in charge. First she'd taken his wife, now she'd taken his job and he bet she was just loving it.<p>

He looked down at the woman moaning beneath him again. Angelo hated her, but it hadn't stopped him earlier, when he'd dragged her to the bedroom, tore her clothes off and fucked her in the bed he'd shared with his wife. It should be his wife moaning her pleasure for him, not some slut.

Bianca groaned as she felt another climax approaching. Her luck had changed when she'd set her sights on Angelo; he was handsome, easily manipulated and controlled and absolutely loaded and, she groaned, he knew how to hit the right spot and whether he liked it or not, now that her claws were in, she had no intention of extracting them. She wraps her legs around his back, holding him as she screamed out her climax.

* * *

><p>Leah had stayed to chat for a little longer before a rush of customers had her back behind the counter. Joey had appreciated the talk and Leah's support. She was just about to get up when Ruby sat down at the table.<p>

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"God, you already sound like my sister," Ruby says with a roll of her eyes. "I have a study break and needed some of Leah's coffee to get me through to lunch." She rests her elbows on the table and stares at Joey. "So, what are your intentions toward my sister?" Joey couldn't help it, she just grinned. "I'm serious," Ruby says.

"So am I, about your sister. I love her Ruby and my intentions toward her are to be with her and love her forever."

"Jesus, I thought Charlie was sappy," she mutters, wondering if she'd survive being in the same room with them together if they were like this alone. "There's no danger of you running back to your husband?" she asks.

"Not a chance, I've even started divorce proceedings. I know Angelo may not make it easy for us but there is nothing that will make me go back to him. Ruby, I'm with Charlie because she's the one I want to be with, she always has been and there is no way I would be able to walk away from her again, even if I wanted to."

"Then I guess we're going to be sisters."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I've never seen her like this, even when she was pining over you, so I know you're the real deal for her and you make her so happy, that's all I have ever wanted for her, especially when she's had to sacrifice so much to stay here with me."

"I know we don't really know each other all that well Ruby, but I hope we can change that."

"I'd like that but I'm warning you, if you hurt my sister, you hurt me and I don't take that very kindly."

Joey smiles. "Fair enough."

"I really am glad you finally saw the light Joey, because I don't think Charlie would have ever gotten over you."

"I never would have gotten over her, either."

"Can we help you Colleen?" Ruby says sweetly to the woman trying shamelessly to listen in.

"I thought your sister was better than that, going after a married woman," her voice full of censure. "Maybe she's more like your cousin than I ever realised."

"Considering how devoted to each other Georgie and Martha are, I hope Charlie is as lucky as Georgie is."

"Colleen, customers," Leah calls out before Colleen could say more.

Ruby pokes her tongue out at Colleen's retreating back. "Nosey old biddy." Joey chuckles. She liked the young girl, seeing both Charlie and a bit of their cousin in her. "She still thinks Martha's only with Georgie because Georgie seduced her while she was an emotional mess after Jack's death."

"Even after all this time?"

"The truth is, she's never liked Georgie or the fact her niece is now in a lesbian relationship."

"Niece?"

"Colleen is Alf and Morag's sister which makes her Martha's great aunt or great pain in the arse, as Georgie likes to say. I probably should be getting my coffee and getting back to school." Ruby gets to her feet. "I really am glad you and Charlie are together."

"Thanks Ruby." Seeing Colleen heading her way again, Joey waves a quick goodbye to Leah, before making a hasty exit. She doubted anything could dampen her high spirits but that still didn't mean she wanted to listen to the opinion of some woman she barely knew. Walking away from the diner, Joey let her mind drift toward her girlfriend, bringing a wide smile to her face.

"Josephine!" Joey stops dead in her tracks at the sound of her father's voice calling out to her.


	43. Chapter 43

Charlie couldn't help herself; after Aden had received a call and rushed out, she had taken Joyce's advice about getting acquainted with her office and was now sitting back in her chair with her feet on the desk and her hands behind her head, just taking in the moment. It just felt right, that things were finally going her way and she was finally where she belonged. While she had never once resented having to return to the Bay to look after Ruby, she had wondered at times where her career would be now if she'd stayed on the fast track. She had little doubt that she'd be further along but at what cost? She wouldn't have her friends, the new closeness she had found with her cousin and if she had stayed in the city, then she would have missed this chance with Joey. And while it may have taken a little longer, her career was still going forward and hopefully within a month or so, she'd be promoted to full Sergeant, so she really wouldn't change anything.

Her mind drifts toward Joey, her beautiful girlfriend, the woman she loved. She grins at the word, thinking love was the most marvellous word and one she had never truly appreciated until now. It was a word that was both scary and exciting. Scary as she had never thought it possible to feel this strongly about someone and she feared she wouldn't be able to cope if she ever lost Joey but it was also exciting, because her future now had so many possibilities she never saw herself having when it had just been random flings or relationships that she knew would go nowhere. There were kids to think about, where they would live, if they'd be buying or renting. She paused in her thoughts. "Shit, I'm a u-haul lesbian," she murmurs. There would come a time when she and Joey would be sharing a home sometime in the future, but she needed to slow down. Joey was just getting out of a marriage and the divorce could get messy if Angelo played difficult and kids were way off. She wasn't even sure if she wanted them herself and now that she thought about it, she remembered Joey saying something about Angelo wanting kids, but not her.

They planned to spend forever together, which meant she and Joey had plenty of time to talk about their future, so for the moment, she should just enjoy being with Joey and spending time making up for all those months apart. That really made her smile. In just one afternoon, she calculated they had only made up a small fraction of the months they were apart. She chuckled to herself. They'd wear themselves out if they did try to make up for all the lost time while living the present, but jesus, what a way to go.

* * *

><p>He looks great, Joey thought as her father approached. He also didn't look very happy.<p>

"Dad, this is a surprise," she says as brightly as she could.

"My daughter calls and says she's ending her marriage, I had to come to stop her from making an awful mistake."

"It's not a mistake."

"You two are made for each other."

"It was an arranged marriage dad, that hardly makes us made for each other and you and everyone else wanted this marriage more than I did. I did try to make it work for as long as I could, but I can't do it anymore."

"You didn't try hard enough," he interrupts harshly. "You love Angelo and if you had tried, your marriage wouldn't be in this mess."

"I only love him as a friend and that's not enough for me, that's why it didn't work."

"It's this other woman, isn't it?" Angelo had only been too willing to fill him in on this Charlie Buckton. He silently scoffs at her name; she had a man's name, a man's profession and he supposed, she thought she was man enough to keep a woman like his daughter satisfied. He never did understand this part of his daughter, the part that was attracted to women.

"His or mine," Joey fires back, "Because I'm not the only one who has found someone else."

"You surprise me Josephine, I never expected you to betray your vows," he says, ignoring what she had said.

"I never slept with Charlie while I was committed to my marriage, Angelo on the other hand, did break his vows. What does that say about him, dad, when he's the one who wanted this marriage more, that he loves me more, yet he's the one who's been sleeping with another woman during our marriage."

"So he made a mistake, he's only human."

"He's a man, you mean, therefore it's ok for him to stray, but not me."

"Don't be silly."

"That is what you meant, dad. If I hadn't found someone else but discovered my husband was cheating, you'd still tell me to stay with him, because he's allowed to have his little bit on the side. That's the way it goes, doesn't it?"

"If you're suggesting by your tone that I ever strayed from your mother, you couldn't be more wrong."

"I'm sorry dad, I know you were faithful to mum, but you still have this attitude and so do your buddies, including Angelo's father and I guess Angelo does as well." Her father couldn't argue with her on that. "I'm divorcing him dad, I've even got a lawyer already working on it."

"You can't get a divorce Josephine, not until you've been separated for a year."

"My lawyer is using the fact it was an arranged marriage to argue against the year and a day grounds for divorce, but even if she fails and I have to wait the year, my marriage is still over."

"If this other woman wasn't in the picture, you would have found a way to make this marriage work," he argues.

"I wasn't happy dad. This marriage was for the wrong reasons and even without Charlie, I don't know if I could have gone on for much longer."

"Angelo loves you and is a good man, despite his faults. Forget about this other woman, move back to the city with Angelo and give him another chance to make you happy."

"Her name is Charlie and I love her in a way I never thought was possible and there is no way I could ever forget her."

"Do this for me Josephine, I don't know how much time I have left."

"Please dad, don't do this."

"If you still want this woman after I'm gone, then you can leave Angelo and be with her."

"Why are you so desperate for this marriage to continue?"

"Because of a business deal," Aden says from behind her. His friends had come through and he'd rushed to find Joey as soon as he was off the phone. He hadn't expected to find her father here, though he supposed it wasn't all that surprising, considering what he'd already done. "It's a deal with Angelo's mother, signed on the day of your wedding. Of course, there was another part to the deal." Joey's father glares at Aden. "Though that part was just as much to please her son, while also being beneficial to both families."

"What's the other part?" Joey asks.

"Angelo wants kids and on the production of an heir to both the Collins/Rosetta fortunes, Mrs Rosetta's company would merge with your father's, with the hope that Angelo would quit the police and be groomed to take over."

"What!" Joey stares at her father. "You know I don't want another baby."

"You were only young the first time Joey, you're older now, more able to cope."

"I'm not a fucking broodmare," she angrily interrupts. "How could you do this?"

"I'm dying Josephine and seeing my little girl married and knowing she was going to be taken care of, was a weight off my shoulders and it's made my final days bearable. That's why I did this Josephine, for your future and the future of our family and is it really so bad being with Angelo, to be loved by a man who adores you, who would give you anything."

"He can't give me what Charlie can." She shakes her head sadly. "I know you love me dad, but I was never able to replace Brett, not like Angelo can. It's all about the family name and you need a son or grandson to carry on the family legacy, which makes me just a means to get you what you want."

"That's the way it has always been within the Collins family, even your mother understood her role."

"And she did it well, giving you a son first up, but I'm not her. I can't do this dad, I can't give you the grandchild you want and I can't continue on with this sham of a marriage."

"I'm," he clutches his chest, struggling for breath. "Oh god."

"Dad!" Joey rushes forward to help him as he starts to fall to the ground.

Having been walking nearby, Rachel rushes over to help. "What happened?" she asks.

"We were just talking and my father started to have trouble breathing and he was clutching his chest."

"I'm fine now," Mr Collins assures them, while standing up much straighter.

"Let's get you to the hospital, have you checked out," Rachel says. "Just to be safe."

"I don't need the hospital."

"Dad, don't be silly, you're sick and you need to be checked out."

"Just help me over to the car and I'll be fine."

"Why don't you want to go to the hospital?" asks Joey, confused by the way he was acting.

"Because it's unnecessary."

"A man with a disease that is killing him collapses and you're saying it's unnecessary to go to the hospital?"

"What could they do for me?"

"I really think you should go to the hospital," Rachel reiterates.

"I just need to rest and I can do that at the hotel room."

"Hotel? You're staying here?" Joey asks.

"At the Sands."

"Why don't you just quit lying," Aden interrupts. "And just tell her the truth."

"Aden, stay out of this." He had always had a grudging respect for Aden, especially his friendship with his daughter, but he was not family and he didn't appreciate his interference.

"No. We both love Joey, but only one of us here is thinking of what is best for her. Tell her the truth, or I will."

"What's he talking about dad?"

Aden waits for her father to answer, yet he stayed silent. "The deal with the Rosetta's wasn't the only thing my friends found out." Aden pauses, giving her father one more chance to speak up. He sighs when he doesn't. "Joey, your father isn't dying, he's not even sick, he never has been."

Joey stares at her father while Rachel looks at him with disgust. "Is that true dad?"

"Of course not!"

"Then go to the hospital with Rachel and let her check you over." Joey moves away from him when he wouldn't meet her eyes. "I can't believe you would do something like this," she says in a visibly shaken voice. "How could you put me through this again after we watched while mum slowly faded away from us?" She puts her hand up to stop his reply. "Don't even bother answering that, nothing you can say could ever possibly justify what you have done."

"I'm sorry Joey," Aden says. "This wasn't the way I wanted to tell you."

"I just," she shakes her head and looks away from her father. "I don't even want to look at you right now." She sways slightly, suddenly feeling ill.

"Joey!" Aden catches her before she hits the ground.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Joey asks when she wakes up a short time later and realises she was in the back of an ambulance.<p>

"You fainted," Rachel tells her. "Have you been feeling ill lately?"

Joey nods. "I've felt nauseous at times over the last couple of days, just like you said I might."

"Ok, it could be a result of your head injury, so I'd like to run some tests when we get to the hospital." She hesitates. After hearing about the breakup of Joey's marriage and the little scene with her father, Rachel was a little hesitant about bringing this up, but she didn't have a choice. "Joey, there could be another cause for your nausea," she hesitates again, before ploughing on. "And that is pregnancy."

Joey stares at her in horror. "No way! I can't be pregnant, I've been so careful, I just can't be," she says, in full denial mode.

"Joey, no contraceptive is 100% reliable, so I'd like to arrange a pregnancy test along with the other tests."

"Oh god," Joey covers her face. "I don't want to be pregnant."


	44. Chapter 44

Charlie had been lucky not to pick up a speeding ticket as she had rushed to the hospital after Aden's call. Now, she hovered outside the room Joey was sitting in, just taking a moment to watch her girlfriend. She seemed so distraught and it had Charlie fearing the worst. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the room.

"Charlie, you came."

"Of course I came." Charlie rushes over to her side and pulls her into her arms. "Are you ok?"

"I've had some tests and I'm just waiting for the results." She holds tightly to Charlie. "Rachel thinks I might be pregnant

Charlie tries not to react to the emotions suddenly rushing over her, fear Joey would leave her and go back to make a family with her husband, fear of, well, just fear of the unknown.

"I don't want to be pregnant, Charlie."

There was something in her voice that worried Charlie and she put her own fears aside. She stepped back so she could gaze at Joey's face. "What is it Joey?"

Joey looks down at her feet as the words start tumbling from her mouth. "I love you Charlie and even if I'm pregnant, I'm not going back to Angelo but I don't expect you to stick by me."

"Joey, I'm not going anywhere," she assures her. "Granted, I've never really given much thought to kids, but I love you Joey and if you are pregnant, then that baby is a part of you and I'm not going to walk away, not now that I finally have you in my life."

"It's a big responsibility."

"I came back to the Bay to look after my little sister, I didn't have to as I could have taken her back to the city or shirked my responsibilities completely and let Georgie or Irene take her in, but she was my sister and my responsibility and I've never regretted it or resented her in anyway."

Joey finally raises her head. "I'm scared Charlie, if I'm pregnant, then that ties me to Angelo forever."

Not a pleasant proposition, Charlie thought to herself. "And I'll be there by your side forever but there's more to this, isn't there?"

Joey walks a few steps away from her. "I've been pregnant before and I didn't cope at all."

"You've been pregnant to Angelo before?" Charlie says softly, despite her shock at this revelation.

"No. It was when I was 16 and it was some kid from school. It was only the once but as they say, it only takes one time." Joey pauses. "I was so scared and it was a difficult pregnancy, I had really bad morning sickness, I really didn't cope well at all, but over time, things got a little easier and I grew to love the idea of being a mum." Charlie stayed silent, letting Joey go at her own pace. "Then I went into labour, it was long and it wasn't easy." She closes her eyes. "And then he was there, my beautiful little boy."

Charlie's heart breaks at the pain in Joey's voice, dreading what she was going to say next. "He was so tiny and he was so quiet." She couldn't stop the tears as they came. "I knew something was wrong, but the nurse told me to relax but it was too late, my little boy never stood a chance."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Charlie gathers her in her arms again.

"They said it was just an unforseen complication and the chances of it happening again are so small, but it's always there in the back of my mind and I'm terrified of going through another difficult pregnancy only to lose my baby again."

"I can't begin to know how you feel Joey, I can only tell you that I am here for you and I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"You might change your mind if I'm puking all the time," Joey says, trying to lighten her own mood.

"I'm a cop, believe me, I've seen plenty of puke in my line of work, so I think I can handle it."

"Pregnancy made me an absolute cow at times."

"Again, my line of work, I can handle it and have you not met my cousin?"

"Georgie's not a cow."

"No, but she can be extremely difficult at times."

"What if this time, I have a healthy baby, that will make you a step-mum, are you really ready for that?"

"Keep thinking positively Joey and you will have a healthy baby." Joey smiles in gratitude at her words. "As for being ready to be a step-mum, I," she shrugs.

"It's ok Charlie. I can hardly expect you to be ready for this when I'm not. Besides, this worry might all be for nothing, I don't even know if I am pregnant."

"Whatever happens from today, we'll deal with it together." She gently caresses Joey's cheek. "You won't be alone Joey, I promise you that." For Joey's sake, Charlie hoped she could honour her word and stick by her through this but everything was happening so fast and the sudden possibility of a baby on the scene scared her more than she wanted to admit.

Joey smiles wryly at the mix of emotions flickering over her girlfriend's face. "Things are going a bit fast, aren't they, I mean, we've only just gotten together and kids should be the furtherest thing from our minds."

"Everything is certainly happening fast lately," Charlie muses. "Joey, if you're pregnant, we'll deal with it and as for the future, well, we still have a lot to talk about and not just about kids."

"I know we have a lot to talk about, I just don't want you to feel pressured into supporting me if you're not ready for this."

"I don't feel pressured into supporting you. Joey, I love you and I want to be with you and while I may not be ready to be a step-mum and I'm a little scared at the pace things are happening, I do like kids, I've even babysat for Jay at times and thoroughly enjoyed it."

"He's a cute kid."

"That he is and you were a natural with him." She suddenly recalls that night in Jay's room. "You were remembering your own baby that night." Joey nods. "Joey, can I ask, is it just being pregnant that you fear or do you not want kids at all?"

"I like the idea of a family, it's just the whole pregnancy bit needed to achieve that family I don't like."

"In case you haven't noticed, you're not the only one in this relationship capable of being pregnant." Charlie frowns after she says that, surprised by her own words when only moments earlier, the idea of a baby scared her.

"How about we just deal with my possible pregnancy first before we start planning yours," Joey says lightly.

Chuckling, Charlie brushes her lips over Joey's. "I am kind of confused right now, but I want to be there for you Joey, through the ups and downs, through the laughter and sadness." She cups Joey's face in her hands. "That's what being together means and I want to be with you forever."

Joey felt her girlfriend's love, strength and warmth rush over her. "I am so happy you are in my life."

"I feel the same." She presses her lips gently to Joey's. "I love you so much Joey."

"I love you too." Joey steps back and takes both of Charlie's hands. "I heard about your promotion, so congrats."

"It's only temporary for the moment."

"You'll get it because it should have been yours to begin with."

"If I hadn't been overlooked the first time, then you wouldn't have come back into my life."

"Finding you again is definitely a silver lining to the mess I got myself into. I should have had the guts to follow my heart back then with you and never gone through with this marriage, especially now with what's happened." She sighs heavily. "No doubt dad and Angelo will be overjoyed if I am pregnant. How could dad do this to me Charlie, he knew how hard it was for me to watch my mother fade away." She shakes her head. "Marrying Angelo was my choice in the end, but I'll never forgive my father for this lie or for making me worry so much about leaving him. And how the hell did he expect to get away with this? I think I would have noticed that he hadn't died like he was supposed to."

"Maybe after a certain time and he thought there was no chance you'd leave Angelo, he'd have a miraculous recovery."

"And I'd be so overjoyed he was better that I probably wouldn't even question it. Actually, I probably shouldn't be all that surprised by his actions. He is ruthless in business and his family is a part of that business, so why would lying to and manipulating his daughter be any different for him."

When Aden had told her what had happened, the only reason Charlie hadn't gone straight to this Mr Collins and confronted him over what he'd done to his daughter, was because she'd been in such a hurry to be by Joey's side at the hospital. She just couldn't understand how a person could do that to someone they love.

"I don't know if Angelo knew the whole truth and played me like my father did, I'm not sure if that even really matters now that we're over," Joey says. "I'm just so angry that I let myself get into this mess and now I could be stuck married to a guy for a year."

"A year?"

Joey found the mix of confusion and horror on Charlie's face rather adorable. "I've moved out and started proceedings, so I am legally separated from my husband, but I can only get a divorce after I've lived apart from Angelo for at least a year. Morag is trying to work around it, by arguing that it was an arranged marriage but it might not work and so I'll still be married to Angelo until I can finally get a divorce in a year."  
>"It doesn't matter, as long as we're together and Angelo knows it's over with him."<p>

"It's just that the divorce papers would help to convince Angelo and my father that it's over and there's no going back."

"I think we're proof enough that your marriage is over and if they still need a hint, I'll kiss you in front of the entire town so there will be nowhere they can go where they won't get the hint."

"It would have to be a hell of a kiss," Joey says with a smirk.

"Oh, I think I can manage that."

"You really are amazing Charlie."

Charlie blushes at the compliment. "When are your test results due back?" she changes the subject.

"In a couple of hours."

"How about I go get us some food, then we can wait together."

"That sounds good."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Rachel pauses just outside the room. She never thought she'd see the day that Charlie Buckton would be taken off the market but going by the way she was lying on the bed, holding Joey, she felt it safe to say that Charlie's heart had been well and truly stolen by the woman in her arms.<p>

Charlie and Joey both jump off the bed when Rachel steps into the room. "Joey, your test results are back."

"Rachel, am I pregnant?"


	45. Chapter 45

"Rachel, am I pregnant?" Joey asks again.

"No, you're not pregnant."

"Thank god," she blurts out.

Rachel smiles at the relief that was evident on both faces. Under the circumstances, she couldn't blame them; a baby at this time would certainly complicate matters for the new couple.

"So what's wrong with me?"

"You have a delayed concussion from your head injury and with what happened earlier with your father, it sent your blood pressure up and made your symptoms worse, which is why you fainted. I know you've had at least one stressful moment, but have you been doing any strenuous activity or been overly excited since I last saw you for your injury?"

Going by the twin blushes, Rachel guessed the answer was yes and she had a fair idea as to why. "Joey, I want you to try to avoid doing anything that can raise your blood pressure, so I suggest you take things a little easier for the next week or at least until your nausea is gone and try to keep your stress levels down."

"Fat chance of that," Joey mutters, thinking of both her father and Angelo.

"Joey, with a delayed concussion, the symptoms can linger longer than usual so if you feel like your symptoms aren't going away or are getting worse, then I want you to come to the hospital."

"Don't worry," Charlie says. "I'll make sure she's taking it easy and comes here if necessary."

Rachel gives Charlie a look. "Oh please, you are one of my worst patients when it comes to following my advice."

"That's different."

"Of course it is."

"I promise, I'll try to take things easy," Joey says, "But keeping my stress levels down may be a little hard with my father in town and with Angelo unhappy I ended things."

"Just try your best."

Joey nods. "Is everything else ok with me?"

"Aside from your delayed concussion and slightly high blood pressure, everything else seems to be fine for now."

"Provided I take it easy and try to keep the stress down, you mean."

"It's so nice to have a patient who actually seems to listen."

Charlie rolls her eyes. "I saw that," Rachel says without even looking at her.

Joey chuckles. "I always heard doctors were the worst patients."

"Oh, we are, but cops are a close second and Charlie and her cousin are the worst of the lot."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before," Charlie says with a long-suffering sigh.

"And she still doesn't listen. Well, she's your problem now Joey, maybe you'll have better luck."

Taking her girlfriend's hand, Joey raises it to her lips. "It's ok Charlie, I'll look after you."

"Hey, who is the patient here?" complains Charlie.

Rachel grins at them. She had a feeling both women were going to have their hands full with each other. "I need to be getting back to my other patients."

"So can I go?"

"If I let you go, I want your word you'll go home and do nothing for the rest of the day except put your feet up."

"That I can certainly promise, besides, I don't think I'm up for much else today."

"I'll take her home and make sure she rests."

"You should be at work Charlie, especially now that you're the Sergeant."

"You've been promoted?" Rachel says with surprise.

"I'm just acting Sergeant."

"For now, but she'll be made full Sergeant in no time."

Charlie blushes at the confidence Joey had in her. It was like new territory for her, having someone other than her sister in her life to be responsible for but also someone who was there to return it. She was with Shandi for nearly a year, yet it felt completely different with Joey because with Joey, it was forever and she never had that feeling with Shandi.

"Provided she doesn't get busted for playing hooky," Joey adds.

"Well, I'll leave you two to sort it out."

"Thanks Rachel and I'm sorry your time was wasted earlier with my father."

"I'm just glad I was there for you when you fainted. I'll see you later."

"Bye Rachel." Charlie turns to her girlfriend. "Joey."

"No Charlie," Joey interrupts her. "You earned this chance for promotion and I'm not going to let you damage your chances by missing work."

Going by Joey's determined expression, Charlie didn't think she'd have much chance at changing her mind, so she glances at her watch. "Ruby's going to be home soon, so why don't I drop you off at my place. It'll certainly make me feel better knowing you weren't alone and I think you should stay with me, at least until you're better. I can have Ruby set up the spare room for you."

"I guess there's little point arguing with you, not that I really want to. Knowing dad is staying at the hotel makes it the one place I really don't want to be." She sighs heavily. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to look or speak to him again after what he did." Charlie gathers her into her arms. "I don't know what I'd do without you," Joey murmurs, drawing comfort from her girlfriend's embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere, so you'll never have to find out."

Joey leans back in Charlie's arms. "It's certainly been a busy couple of days, hasn't it."

"You're not kidding there," Charlie replies with a big grin.

"And I bet you're as relieved as I am that I'm not pregnant."

"I certainly can't deny that." As much as she'd meant what she'd said to Joey earlier, a part of her had been worried she'd get scared of how fast things were moving and she'd bail if a baby was added into the mix. The thought of life without Joey was unimaginable, but avoiding commitment was something she was good at so she was definitely relieved she wouldn't be facing motherhood anytime soon. Things were different with Joey though, so maybe she would have been able to keep her word and be happy to have played step-mum. It was pointless wondering about it now, Joey wasn't pregnant and now the only way either of them would be, would be because it was what they wanted and not by some accident.

"How about we put talk about babies on the backburner and let it just be about us for now." Joey smiles wryly, "And Ruby, and Angelo and my father."

Chuckling, Charlie brushes her lips over Joey's. "I will just say this, that I want us to be an equal partnership, one in which we'll make decisions together and I promise you that I will never pressure you into something you don't want."

"I was right, you are amazing."

"And so are you. You've turned my life upside down in the best possible way Joey, you have me thinking about things I never really thought much of and my life is going in a direction that is both scary and exciting and despite the moments of fear at the unknown and the speed things are going, I'm just so happy right now, because we're on this journey together." She presses her lips to Joey's. "You are the best thing to have ever happened to me Joey."

"I'm supposed to be avoiding anything that raises my blood pressure, so you can't go saying things like that to me Charlie, setting my heart racing and making me want to take you right here, right now."

"It's a good thing Rachel isn't here then, because I'd cop another lecture." Kissing Joey's forehead, she puts her arm around her waist. "Let's get you home so I can at least say to Rachel that I made sure you were taking it easy."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about the spare room, I'd rather sleep with you," Joey says. "I mean, you know, sleep only, because of what Rachel said."

"I know what you mean Joey and I'd love to share my bed with you."


	46. Chapter 46

Opening her eyes, Charlie couldn't stop the beaming smile from gracing her face. Joey was lying half on top of her, her head nestled snugly on her shoulder. As a woman who rarely went to bed with another without having sex, it was surprising in the short time they've been together, that this was the second time she'd just held Joey during the night and felt such contentment about it. Everything about being with Joey just felt so right.

"Mmm Charlie that's nice," Joey murmurs and sighs, her eyes still firmly shut.

Charlie grins. Her girlfriend was so adorable in sleep, then again, she found her adorable at all times and so it seemed, did her sister.

Last night, she'd raced home after work to find her girlfriend and sister preparing a rather delicious meal for her. Joey had taken Rachel's instruction to the letter and was seated at the kitchen table with her feet up on one of the other chairs, looking extremely relaxed as she quietly guided Ruby in the art of making bouillabaisse. She had been surprised not just by how well Ruby took instruction, but by how much she seemed to have enjoyed cooking. Usually when it was her turn to cook, it was the most simplest of foods, yet here she was making an amazing fishy soupy thing, as she called it. Joey had whispered the real name for the dish to her, but like Ruby, Charlie settled for fishy soupy thing rather than trying to pronounce and remember the bullybase name or whatever it was. It was delicious regardless of the name and tea had been a relaxed affair.

Of course, she should have realised her sister was up to something and at the gentle prodding of Joey, Ruby had asked for driving lessons, explaining that Joey had offered but had reminded her that she had to avoid anything that could raise her blood pressure. Joey had looked so innocent while Ruby spoke that Charlie just knew she was relieved at having an excuse not to get into a car with a learner driver. Ruby did put up a good argument, saying that she was a responsible person and she'd just proven with the meal that she could follow instruction. It wasn't the usual type of argument Ruby made, so Charlie had again glanced at Joey, who was suddenly busy looking elsewhere. She liked the idea of Ruby having someone else to talk to, there was Georgie and Martha, but they had their own busy lives, so having Joey as another person Ruby could go to was a good thing, though she had a feeling she might need to be on her toes around the two of them. It had pleased her though, to see how well Ruby and Joey seemed to get along and Ruby hadn't had any problem at all in having Joey moving in. Staying over, she reminded herself, though if she had her way, Joey would also be staying even after she was better.

She glanced down at Joey, smiling when she finds those warm eyes gazing back at her. "Morning, did you sleep well?"

"Amazingly well." Joey leans up, brushing her lips over Charlie's. "Thanks to you."

"What did I do?"

"You've just made me so happy."

"You've more than returned the favour, Joey." Their lips meet again with a slow, tender kiss. "We should probably remember your blood pressure," she murmurs, kissing Joey again.

"Are you implying we can't just kiss without it leading to more?"

"Considering the thoughts going through my mind about what I'd like to do to you right now, I'd have to say yes, that's what I'm implying."

"Unfortunately, my thoughts are a bit x-rated as well. This is cruel," she mumbles unhappily.

"It won't be for long."

"We could just ignore what Rachel said, I mean, you're good at that."

"This time, we're taking her advice and getting you better as quickly as possible."

Going by Charlie's determined expression, she was going to make sure Joey did everything Rachel wanted her to do.

"At least we can still snuggle," Joey says, conceding defeat.

"I do love snuggling with you and I would love to snuggle some more, but I have a couple of detectives from homicide arriving today and I need to get ready."

"And I should be getting back to the hotel."

"Joey, I said yesterday that I want you to stay here until you're better."

"And I will, but if I'm staying, I need to get some of my things."

"I'll get whatever you need, Joey. Right now, you need to avoid stress and with your father staying at the same hotel, I don't want you running into him and being upset."

"I don't want to see him anyway."

"Then let me do this. I can stop off at the hotel after work and pick up your stuff."

"Thank you Charlie." She really was relieved that she didn't have to go to the hotel because she had a feeling her father would probably be watching her room, just waiting to talk to her.

Charlie brushes some strands of hair from Joey's face. "I really wish I didn't have to move right now but I guess I need to get my butt out of bed and ready for work."

"I'm going to miss your butt because it's a very nice one," Joey says cheekily.

"Is that all you're going to miss?"

"Well, there are other parts but that might lead to raised blood pressure, so let's just say I'll miss all of you."

Chuckling, Charlie presses her lips to hers. "I'm definitely going to miss your lips," she murmurs, finally forcing herself to roll away and climb off the bed.

"Yep, very nice butt," Joey whistles appreciatively as Charlie wiggles it at her on her way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"What do you intend to do today?" Charlie asks when she returns to the bedroom and starts to dress.<p>

"Martha's told me not to come into work for the next week and I'm supposed to be taking things easy, so it doesn't leave me with a lot to do. I could always go and play golf, I've always found that relaxing."

"You play golf?" Charlie says in surprise.

"Oh yeah, I'm an expert on the Wii and Ruby said I'm free to use hers."

"You find that relaxing?" Charlie asks. "Because I always find it makes me want to tear my hair out."

"It sounds like you must suck at it then."

"So Ruby tells me." Charlie kneels on the edge of the bed. "I'm not sure if I can get home during the day, but call me at any time if you need me."

"Even if it's just to hear your voice?"

"Even for that." Sharing another kiss, Charlie reluctantly says goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you too and I'm going to miss your butt like crazy all day," Joey calls out as Charlie leaves the room.

Charlie's chuckle turns to a blush when she runs into her sister, who rolls her eyes at her on her way past and mutters about how all their sappiness will eventually drive her nuts. Charlie shrugs, deciding she didn't care how sappy she became, because she was the happiest she had ever been.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter, Robertson arrives and Joey's father has a proposition for Charlie.<em>


	47. Chapter 47

"Well, well, the Sergeant finally graces us with her divine presence."

Charlie grins at her cousin who was bowing to her.

"It's about bloody time," Georgie adds with a hug for her cousin. "Congrats Charlie."

"Thanks Georgie."

"We should go out and celebrate some time."

"Let's wait until its official."

"They've made you Acting Sergeant, you'd have to fuck up big time for them to take it away from you after they favoured His Majesty over you the last time."

"All the same, I'm going to put off celebrating until I'm formally promoted to Sergeant."

"Does this mean I have to call you ma'am?"

"Just be yourself Georgie," Charlie says, before hastily adding that she needed to remember at work, she was her senior officer and not her cousin.

"Whatever you say Sergeant Chuck."

"Oh shut up."

"Is that an order?"

"If it needs be." The cousins grin at each other.

"Seriously Charlie, you deserve this."

"I just wish my parents were here to see this."

"They'd be proud of you Charlie, just like I am and no doubt Ruby is too."

"Ruby was more interested in conning me into driving lessons. I got home to find her and Joey preparing this yummy meal and then she hits me with the driving lessons, as if she could get to me through my stomach."

"Hasn't she figured out that only works on me?"

"It kind of worked on me. I told her I'd think about it, but it probably is time for her to learn, I mean, most teens want to learn as soon as their old enough for their L's and Ruby's waited longer than that."

"I can give her a few lessons to help build up her hours."

"No offence Georgie, but I don't want to be pulling my sister over for speeding all the time."

"I'm not that bad."

"That's what all lead foots says, but they don't seem to understand the sheer terror they have their passengers in."

"Martha and Jay like my driving."

"That's because you drive below the speed limit with your son in the car, unlike when I'm in the car with you."

"I stick to the speed limit."

"There's just something about your attitude though and when you get behind the wheel, it always has me wanting to be the one driving."

"Sounds like you have a complex and blame me for your need to be in total control, including driving all the time."

"Nice try."

"I guess now that you're Queen of the Hill, I'll never be driving again if we're in the car together," she moans with a pout.

"There has to be some perks to being the boss," Charlie says with a grin. She glances at her watch. "The D's will be here shortly and I want to be ready for them. Is Aden here?"

"He's in his office waiting for a call from one of his buddies. Hopefully it's some news on CBJ Industries."

"I guess it's just wishful thinking to hope we can have this solved before the D's come and take over."

"Just a bit. So I take it from your tone, that you don't like the idea of these guys coming in and taking the credit."

Charlie smiles wryly. "It's different this time, it's my station they're strutting into and I somehow doubt this Roberson guy will be as easy to get along with as Aden was."

"From what I've heard about Robertson, there will be a line up of people wanting to kill him, both cops and civilians."

"Well, maybe we'll be lucky and his reputation is exaggerated."

"Permission to shoot him if it's not?"

Charlie considers that for a moment. "Nah, may damage my promotion chances if I let you do that."

"With the D's arriving, I'm guessing my help won't be needed on the case anymore, so can I request patrol assignments?"

"Sure. You haven't done much of that lately, but don't go giving everyone else the same idea of getting out of the station and away from the D's."

"Just remember Charlie, this is your station now, you don't have to put up with any attitude from the D's if they give it to you."

"I think I will remember that. This is my station and I'm not going to let anyone tread all over it or my officers."

"How often have you said those words since Joyce left yesterday?"

"What words?"

"My station."

"A few," she admits. "But I had other things on my mind later in the day."

"I heard what happened yesterday, is Joey ok?" she asks.

"She's fine, but she has to take it easy for the next week or so."

"That must be very hard for the both of you," Georgie says with a smirk.

"You have no idea," mutters Charlie.

Their attention was drawn to the entrance where a man and woman were standing, as if waiting for someone to notice them. Their D's, Charlie guessed, though she had second thoughts when she saw the teddy bear tucked into the man's arm.

"Ah, Sergeant Buckton," the man strides confidently toward her, his hand out. "I'm Det. Robert Robertson and this is my colleague, Det. Graves."

Charlie took his hand. Robertson was tall, rather distinguished looking in his suit and Charlie had to admit, a handsome man while Graves was an attractive blonde, a little shorter than her. She also didn't look very old.

"I'd like to see the crime scene with Det. Jeffries and he can fill us in on the case on the way, then Sergeant, we can have a chat when we're back," Robertson says.

Before Charlie even had a chance to take in what he'd said and reply, Robertson was talking to Georgie. "Be a good little constable and prepare us cappuccinos to go, and leave the sprinkles off mine. Come along Doogie," he says as he strides away from them, pausing at the reception counter and setting the bear down.

"Permission to shoot him," Georgie mutters to her cousin.

"Don't temp me." So much for not letting anyone tread all over her station and her officers, she thought, but even though she knew something of what to expect with him, he'd still managed to come in and just completely do things on his own terms.

"Chop, chop on the cappuccinos, Constable," he calls out over his shoulder.

"Easy Georgie," Charlie whispers to her fuming cousin. "He is senior to you."

"He's a jerk, ordering me around like I'm some waitress."

"He is a jerk, but it doesn't make him any less senior. I'll have a word to him about this later."

"When he gives you permission to talk, you mean."

"He just got me off guard."

"Yeah, that's exactly where he wants you." Georgie stares at his back. "Watch him Charlie, I get the feeling that's how he does things, acts like an obnoxious jerk to keep people off guard so he can catch people out or just to piss them off or just to test them out, whatever, but he's definitely obnoxious for a reason."

"Or he's just plain obnoxious."

"Even if he was absolutely brilliant at his job, only so much of that attitude would be tolerated and there is no way he'd get to that rank if he pissed off every officer, both junior and senior like he just did and if he orders other female officers to make his drinks like he just did with me, he'd be a walking lawsuit in the making."

"Well, he better have a reason for it because I'm sure as hell not putting up with him if he keeps it up."

* * *

><p>Needing to cool down once Robertson had left with Aden and Graves, Charlie decided to take her lunch out of the station and take the opportunity to duck around to the hotel for Joey's things, that way she could get home earlier after work. Gathering up everything Joey would need, Charlie let herself out of the room and finds herself face to face with a man.<p>

"Sgt Buckton, how is my daughter?" Not wanting to upset his daughter any more than he already had, he had heeded Aden's rather forceful advice and not followed her to the hospital but it meant he had no idea how she was, especially as she hadn't returned to her hotel room last night and the hospital refused to tell him anything when he called.

Charlie wondered at first how he knew who she was, until she remembered she had her name badge on. So this was Joey's father. She could see similarities with his daughter, yet where Joey's eyes were warm and soulful, her father's were rather cold and calculating. "Joey's fine, but she needs to take things easy and to avoid stressful situations." She was already in a bad mood after Robertson, so this probably wasn't the best time to have run into her girlfriend's father, hence her rather snappish tone.

Joey's father didn't need for her to spell it out, she saw him as one of those stressful situations his daughter needed to avoid.

"Joey loves you, how could you lie to her like that?"

"I do regret the lies, but she had a duty to her family."

"And her duty involved you lying to her and manipulating her?" Her voice full of scorn for him. "You wanted this and you didn't really care how it affected her life."

"I didn't force Josephine into this."

"You guilted her into this with your lies."

"Josephine loves Angelo and she was happy with him and with her decision, until you interfered," he accuses her.

"It was all a lie and eventually, Joey would have become so miserable, she would have left even if I wasn't around."

"No she wouldn't have. Angelo loves her and would do anything to make her happy and as soon as they return to the city, Josephine will be happy again."

"She's not going back to the city."

"Do you really think she's going to stay here with you?"

"Yes. We love each other and plan to be together for a very long time."

"My daughter is used to the finer things in life, do you think you're actually good enough for her, that you can keep her in the lifestyle she's known all her life?"

"I don't think you know your daughter very well if you think she's anything like that. She loves her job at the bar, serving customers and such, now that sounds more like a woman happy to work and earn a living, rather than someone who prefers to just have things handed to her on a silver platter."

She frowns when he takes something from his pocket and writes on it.

"What's this?" Charlie asks, staring at the cheque he'd just handed her.

"That is $500 000 for you to leave my daughter alone and send her back to her husband."


	48. Chapter 48

"You're trying to buy me off?" Charlie says with disbelief.

"My daughter is a married woman and she belongs with her husband."

"She belongs with whoever can make her happy and that is me."

"A million dollars," he says, getting his chequebook out again. "One million dollars to get out of Josephine's life."

Charlie shakes her head at him. "All the money in the world couldn't keep me away from Joey."

"Look Buckton," he starts with a hint of anger in his tone.

"That's Sergeant Buckton," snaps Charlie. She really couldn't believe she was even having this conversation.

"For the moment, Acting Sergeant," his threat clear with the way he accentuated the Acting. Charlie narrows her eyes at him, fuming at the gall of the man. "One call to some friends on the Force is all it will take, so I'm going to make this easy for you."

"No, here is what we're going to do," she says in her most authoritative voice. She was pleased to see the surprise on his face. "You're going to forget your threats and I won't charge you with trying to bribe and threaten a police officer."

"That's not what I was doing."

"You offered me money, then you made threats that implied if I didn't accept your demands, you'd call some buddies and wreck my chances of promotion."

"You've clearly misunderstood this entire conversation, Sergeant."

"I've misunderstood nothing." She holds the cheque up in front of him and tears it up into little pieces before sprinkling it at his feet. "I love Joey, she loves me and now that we're together, no one is going to tear us apart." She turns her back on him and storms away.

He watched her leave. It may have been a misjudgement on his part to offer the money, but he was desperate. After one too many risky deals, he now needed the merger with the Rosetta's to go through or he could lose the lot and he wasn't going to let some silly little love affair stand in his way. He did feel a little bad that his daughter would have to give up a woman she obviously cared for, but then so had her mother and he himself, had sacrificed things for their family and he saw no reason why his daughter shouldn't make the same sacrifices they had been so willing to make.

* * *

><p>Joey sat back in the water, enjoying the tickling sensation of the bubbles against her skin. She usually wasn't one to have a bath during the day, but she was told to relax and relaxing she was. She blew some of the bubble bath into the air. As much as she enjoyed relaxing, doing nothing was getting boring rather quickly and she hoped her symptoms would disappear within the week.<p>

A big smile came to her face as her mind brought up, with full sound and picture, the perfect cure to her boredom; hot sex with her gorgeous girlfriend. She closes her eyes. She may have to hold off on the physical side of things for the moment, but there was no reason why her mind couldn't have a little fun.

* * *

><p>Charlie walks into the station and heads straight to her office, still fuming from her encounter with Joey's dad. She threw her keys into the desk drawer and slams it shut.<p>

"What did the drawer ever do to you?" her cousin asks from the doorway.

"It was just there."

Georgie closes the door behind her and walks over to Charlie's side of the desk and props herself on the edge. "Want to tell Georgie what's got poor little sarge all fired up?"

"I just had a run in with Joey's dad and now I'm not sure whether I should tell her or not."

"Why wouldn't you tell her?"

"Because of what happened."

Georgie listens intently as Charlie starts to fil; her in.

"What should I do Georgie?" Charlie asks once she'd finished telling her cousin everything. "Joey is supposed to avoid stress, so do I tell her and risk her collapsing again or do I keep this to myself and feel rotten about that."

"Chances are, her father is going to keep trying to tear you apart, so I think the best thing is to be up front about everything so there's nothing that can come back to hurt you later on," Georgie says.

"I just don't want her stressed out at all."

"Her father tried to bribe you Charlie, that's pretty bloody serious and Joey needs to know just how far her father is willing to go."

"He pretended to be dying, I think that says how far he's willing to go."

"And he's still willing to go further. Tell her Charlie and just be there for her to help her through this."

Charlie sighs and leans back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I didn't see this coming."

"Speaking from personal experience, in-laws can be a pain in the arse."

"Roo didn't try to buy you off though."

"No, but if she had the money, I'm sure she would have tried to. Roo has always made it clear to me that I'm not good enough for her daughter, that she doesn't really approve of Martha being gay and being with me and it does make things hard at times, especially when Martha is caught in the middle, but at least Martha knows where she stands with her mother and doesn't let her dislike and disapproval of me come between us. Charlie, all I'm trying to say is, that Joey's father may never approve of you, so you're going to have to deal with it and you're also going to have to be honest and up front with Joey about everything he says and does to you. Don't let him undermine you and cause problems between you and Joey by keeping things from her and you certainly don't want to give him the chance to twist your silence to his own advantage and then using it against you."

Charlie nods. "Maybe I should go and talk to Joey now."

"You can't. Aden just called to say they're on their way back to the station and Robertson wants a meeting with you."

"Fuck, could this day get any worse," Charlie mutters.

* * *

><p>Angelo was furious that he hadn't been told Joey had been taken to the hospital the previous day, even more furious he had only found out after overhearing those gossips in the diner talking about it. At least Joey's dad had been able to fill him in on what had happened, along with a few other things. As much as he respected Mr Collins, he hadn't appreciated the way he had spoken to him though, like he was some recalcitrant child to be told to keep his mistress out of sight if he insisted on keeping her around and that he had to fight harder to get Joey back. He didn't need to be told to fight harder, because he loved Joey and had no intention of losing her to that bitch, especially now that it looked like she would get his job on a more permanent basis. His union rep had called back, letting him know that regardless of the outcome of his assault charge, he was to be stripped of his command. Angelo wanted him to argue for his reinstatement, until his rep pointed out that his treatment of other officers had provided the higher ups with more than enough evidence to suggest he wasn't command material, so he was advised to pull his head in and just concentrate on keeping his job and then some time further down the road when this had all blown over, he could start to work his way back up the ranks again. He wasn't sure if that was what he wanted any more though.<p>

He hadn't been made aware of all the details of the deal his parents had with Joey's dad until after the wedding and while he was more than happy to get Joey pregnant, as that was something he wanted for himself, he hadn't been too keen on the idea of leaving the Force for the family business, but now that his career in the Force was well and truly stalled, if not over, he was starting to warm to the idea of tossing it in and going into the family business with the hope of one day taking it over. Once both family companies merged, they would become one of the strongest in the county and being the head of such a company did hold some appeal for him, especially when he imagined grooming his and Joey's son in to taking over. He grins, liking the idea more and more, especially the image of their son sitting at the head of such a powerful company as a testament to their love and devotion to family.

As for Bianca, well for the moment, he needed her. She was happy to supply his needs, both with sex and drugs and he couldn't risk her interfering by releasing those photos, so he'd keep her around, but out of sight. If he planned to win Joey back, he couldn't flaunt his affair so openly.

How did he get his wife back though? She was pissed about learning her father was faking things and actually seemed to like that dyke, not that he could really blame her; with looks like that, Buckton was one extremely fuckable woman and even he had fantasised on more than one occasion of having her on his desk, begging for more. Buckton was a woman though, so surely she wouldn't be able to satisfy Joey like he was able to, he reasoned. He just needed a way for Joey to see that he had no part in her father's deception and that he was her great love while Buckton was nothing but a poor substitute. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Joey had finished her bath and was now in the lounge playing a relaxing game of golf when there was a knock on the door. "Bugger," she mutters at the interruption as she sliced the ball. Pausing the game, she tightens the belt on her robe and goes and opens the door, her eyes widening in shock.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Still to come: The cousin's fragile relationship is shattered, a long kept secret is revealed, the arsonist is stopped, a life hangs in the balance after a car accident, someone is pregnant and someone is murdered.<em>


	49. Chapter 49

Joey continues to stare at Leah, who was almost hidden behind the tower of parcels in her arms.

"Greetings from your fairy god mother," Leah mumbles from behind the parcels.

"My god, did she buy out the whole store?" Joey says as she helps unload Leah's arms.

"Charlie wanted to be sure you were relaxing, including relaxing from cooking, so there's plenty of food here and also some things to help you relax."

Joey picked up one parcel and looked inside. "Aw, they're so cute," she says as she pulls the fluffy bunny slippers out and tries them on. "Ooh," she wiggles her toes. "And so warm and comfy."

Leah grins. "They match your pjs."

Joey glances down at her attire. "I thought of getting dressed, but then I worried that might encourage me to do more than just sitting around doing nothing," Joey replies with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, I like that reasoning, I should try it one day if I ever get time to do nothing."

"It's your business, why don't you just put someone in charge for the day and treat yourself to a day of nothing?"

"I'm so used to being active all day, I'm not sure I could actually sit around and do nothing."

"I'm a bit like that and I'll probably be climbing the walls in a day or two, but this whole taking it easy thing is doctor enforced, so what am I to do."

"Nothing."

"Exactly." Joey opens one of the food trays next and admires the contents. "Oh Leah, you are lucky I'm so taken with Charlie or I'd be stealing you from your husband."

"Sorry Joey, but Darryl has my heart."

Joey had only spoken to Brax a few times and with what she'd heard about him, she wondered what such a lovely woman like Leah was doing with a guy like him. "Leah, your rejection is breaking my heart."

"You only want me for my cooking."

"True." She pops some of the food into her mouth. "But you're worth it," she says after she had swallowed.

"Glad you like it because there's plenty more."

"Charlie's gone a little overboard with all of this."

"Just a little, but I think it's kind of cute how hard Charlie has fallen for you."

"Well I've fallen pretty hard for her as well."

"No, really!" Leah says with a heavy dose of humour.

Joey grins. "I guess we are kind of obvious."

"No, really!"

* * *

><p>She barely made it to the basin before she was throwing up. Washing her face, she stares into the mirror above the basin. Pregnancy was not a good look on her and she hated every second of it, but carrying this brat was the only way to ensure her future and she had to keep reminding herself of that to get her through this. He'd already shown signs of tiring of her and he wasn't as overjoyed by her pregnancy as she thought he'd be but he wouldn't neglect his responsibilities and if she struck it lucky and had a boy, then chances were, her son would go to the top as his pride and joy.<p>

All she had to do is hope he never learned the truth. Her stomach heaved again. She could do this, she reminded herself and then once it was born, she could off load the brat onto a nanny. She bent over and threw up again.

* * *

><p>Charlie glances at her watch. By now, Joey should have received her gifts. She really did need to say a big thank you to Leah for taking the time to pick up the gifts and drop them off, along with the food. She sighs, wishing she was there with Joey enjoying the goodies.<p>

"Am I boring you Sergeant?"

Robertson had been prattling on for the past half hour so Charlie was tempted to say yes, instead, she shook her head. "My girlfriend had a health scare recently and I'm just a little worried about her."

"Well, we shouldn't be too much longer. Now, where are we on CBJ Industries?" he asks Aden.

"I got a call from a mate of mine earlier, letting me know that she thinks she's close to finding out who is behind it."

"This Braxton guy?"

"His name hasn't been linked to it just yet, but if he is involved in the company, then it's only a matter of time before it is."

"When does your friend think she'll have the information?"

"Within the week."

Robertson nods. "I wasn't too sure of this arson for hire theory but it does seem to have some merit, especially with what you've told me so far." He turns his attention back to Charlie. "Braxton runs a legitimate business, has never been convicted of any crime, yet you seem confident of his involvement, why?"

"The River Boys have a history of intimidation and criminal activity and we've always believed that Brax has been as heavily involved in those crimes as his gang members, most of whom have criminal convictions and in the past, we've even brought him in for questioning in relation to some of those crimes, yet we were never able to prove anything because he let his younger brother and other gang members take most of the risks and if we did get something that could connect Brax to a crime, one of his Boys always seemed willing to step forward and take the fall for him."

"It does seem unlikely that the leader of a criminal gang wasn't involved in the criminal side of things and in my experience, you only get to be leader of such a gang and earn that sort of loyalty through a show of strength and fear and the members usually don't do anything without the say-so of their leader."

"Exactly, only we could never prove Brax's involvement. He seems to have a way about him that seems to lull people into trusting him and becoming extremely loyal to him, even his brother who was well known as an enforcer, seemed to defer and at times, cower to Brax."

"Braxton is no longer part of the gang though, is he?"

"That's what he says, but I know he's still in contact with some of his former gang mates as they eat at the restaurant regularly and while I can't prove anything, I think he's still heavily involved in the gang life, he just let's Brodie Upton be the public leader while Brax pulls the strings from behind."

"So, in Brax, we have a charismatic man who inspires loyalty and trust in some and fear in others."

"That about sums him up."

"You never trusted him though?"

Charlie shakes her head. "There's something I just find very insincere about him that makes me mistrust him."

"Any chance one of the River Boys is our arsonist?"

"We've discounted all of them for various reasons," Aden informs him.

"If this Braxton is involved, with his gang past and with a murder and a suicide now linked to the arsons, it does tend to pose a problem in getting our victims to talk," Robertson says. "Fear is a very good motivator to maintaining your silence."

"Which is why we need to link Brax to this without them and if we do, then they may be more willing to speak out against him."

"What we need, is for something to break this case wide open," Robertson declares.

* * *

><p>Angelo sipped his beer. He hated the thought of his wife living in the same house as that woman but once he knew Buckton was still at the station, he had made his way to her house. Only Joey wasn't alone, that Braxton chick was there and so he'd turned around and left. He hoped Joey wasn't doing her as well.<p>

He took another sip as he tried to think of a way to win is wife back.

* * *

><p>Now that Charlie was alone with Robertson after he'd sent Graves, she still didn't know her first name and she doubted it was Doogie, on an errand and Aden went to check on some things, Charlie decided it was time to talk to him about his attitude. "In future Detective, any requests for food or beverages will come with a tone of respect, a please and not sound like an order."<p>

Robertson tilts his head in answer. He was pleased to see her standing up like that and he'd make sure his report to the promotion board made mention of that. "Anything else?"

"You obviously have your own way of doing things, but this is my station and I'd like you to remember that and treat everyone with the appropriate respect."

"The Sergeant shoes seem to be fitting you quite well, Sergeant, or can I call you Charlie?"

"Charlie is fine, Robert."

There's a knock on the door and Georgie pokes her head in. "Sorry to interrupt," she says while trying not to laugh at the look of relief on her cousin's face at her interruption. "But the hospital called, Harvey Ryan has been bashed."

"Harvey Ryan, as in one of our arson victims?" asks Robertson.

"Yeah."

"Excellent," Robertson says gleefully. He grins at the matching frowns on the others. "Well, I was only saying earlier that we needed something to break the case wide open and we may have just gotten it."

"Or we just lost a potential witness for good. If this is related to the case, then Harvey may never talk to us now," Charlie points out. "And it will strike even more fear into the others."

"Come now Charlie, try a bit of positive thinking."

* * *

><p>After Harvey had ranted and raved and blamed their harassment of him for his assault, he still refused to name the men who did that to him and he'd certainly been worked over. Charlie had winced just looking at him.<p>

Luckily for them though, they didn't need Harvey's statement, because there was a witness who saw two men kicking Harvey while he was down before running away from the assault and this witness had only been too willing to come to the station and make a statement. Charlie grinned. Maybe Robertson was right about positive thinking, for not only had their witness's description of the assailants matched Brax and Brodie, but their witness was an ex-police officer with an excellent record and unlikely to be scared into silence. They couldn't have found a more reliable witness.

Now, while Robertson was applying for search warrants on Brax's home and business, including Leah's diner, which she felt guilty about as she regretted her friend being hurt in all of this, especially after the favour she had had Leah do earlier for her, she and Aden were trying to catch up to Brax after he had left the restaurant suddenly. She was annoyed that they'd missed him by only ten minutes and hoped there wasn't anything more to that than Brax just leaving suddenly because he had to run an errand.

"Wait, I think that was Brax's car back there on the side road," Charlie tells Aden.

Aden turns the car around. "What's he doing out here?"

Or more importantly, what was her cousin doing here talking to Brax, Charlie thought as their car drew closer. Just before she and Aden had left the station to go to arrest Brax, she'd seen Georgie on the phone before she said she was taking a break and rushed out. Now, seeing them here together after they'd both made abrupt exits, she had a terrible feeling she understood why Georgie was here and that just maybe, her cousin still had some loyalty to Brax after all. "Oh Georgie, what have you done," she whispers to herself.


	50. Chapter 50

To Aden, it looked like whatever was going on between Georgie and Brax was quite heated. "Charlie, don't do," his warning fell on deaf ears as Charlie bolted from the car the moment it came to a stop. "Anything rash." He sighs. "This could get messy," he mutters and tries to catch up to Charlie.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Georgie asks, surprised to see her cousin storming toward them.

Charlie ignores her, focussing solely on Brax. "Darryl Braxton, I'm arresting you for the assault of Harvey Ryan."

"You've got the wrong man, Charlie," Brax says with his usual cockiness.

"That's not what our witness says."

Brax frowns. He knew Ryan wouldn't blab so she must be bluffing. "Can we get this over with as quickly as possible, I'm already running late for an appointment."

"I think you'll be missing it." She finally turns to her cousin. "Get back to the station right now Constable!" Leaving her confused cousin standing there, Charlie marches Brax to the car.

"Aden, what's going on?" Georgie asks, still shocked by the harshness that had been in Charlie's voice.

"I think you should just get back to the station," Aden says gently. He liked Georgie so he hoped she had a good reason to be meeting privately with their suspect.

* * *

><p>Charlie had ignored Brax's grumblings about it all being a mistake and a waste of time the entire trip to the station and had all but shoved him into the interview room. "Easy now Charlie or I'll have you for police brutality," he says with a cheeky smirk.<p>

"You won't be smiling for much longer, Brax."

"Charlie, can we have a word?" Aden requests, his tone strongly suggesting she agree.

"Fine. Hogan, keep an eye on our guest."

* * *

><p>Aden closes the office door behind them and sits on the edge of his desk, studying Charlie for a moment. He hadn't seen her like this before, pacing like a caged animal and muttering angrily.<p>

"You need to calm down, Charlie. Brax is a canny bastard and even though we have him on the assault, we still need to get him on the arsons, so we need to be at our best and not distracted."

"I can't help it, I'm just so angry with Georgie." She sighs and leans against the filing cabinet. "I guess I was right about her loyalties and that disappoints me so much because I really thought Georgie had left all of that behind." Charlie looks away. "I shouldn't be surprised though, the people around Brax are loyal to a fault."

"I think you misjudge your cousin."

"It wouldn't be the first time," she replies. "Georgie confuses me at times, frustrates me at other times and sometimes, I just don't know what to expect from her."

"Loyalty and respect for the uniform she wears proudly," Aden says simply and without censure but nonetheless, Charlie felt like he had slapped her. "I've heard all the talk about Georgie, yet I just don't see the woman so many people gossip about and the Georgie I do see, is one who is dedicated to her job, is loyal to her family and yes, difficult at times, but she has never given me one reason to mistrust her, even after you warned me to keep her from this case. Maybe I have the advantage in that I met her before I started to hear the rumours and so I'm not influenced by them or her past."

"Like I am," Charlie says quietly.

"From what I do know of her background and that of her family situation, I have no doubt that Georgie was far from being an angel when she was younger, I just don't think it was as bad as people seem to think it was. She did get into the Academy after all and you know how difficult that is to do."

Charlie nods. It wasn't just good grades you needed, you had to pass all sorts of fitness tests and not just in relation to your physical fitness.

"I like to know who I work with, so I looked over the records of everyone here. Were you aware that your cousin excelled in most areas at the Academy?" Charlie looks at him in surprise. "In some areas, she actually did better than you did, though she did struggle with the written element, which is understandable considering her difficulties and not surprisingly, she didn't score too well in discipline. Despite that though, one of her Academy instructors actually predicted big things from her, provided she had a senior officer who could harness her potential and instil discipline and I think if she had stayed at another station, she would have been further along in her career. In fact, from her reports since she's been here, she seems to have taken a massive step backwards. Can you think of a reason for that?"

"Because we all have a preconception of who Georgie is and it's affected the way we deal with her, even when she's in the uniform and it's made things so much harder for her," Charlie admits. She had thought she was better than the other gossips in town, yet in reality, she was worse. Not only was she Georgie's cousin, but also her colleague and superior officer and she should know her better than most, except she didn't. "Georgie used to complain about Sgt Harris and I thought she was just overreacting, seeing something that wasn't there, but Martha told me recently that he was also rude to her, it's just that I never saw anything between them other than a personality clash, which isn't unusual when Georgie is involved and I certainly saw nothing unprofessional from Harris toward her." Of course, just because she didn't see it, doesn't mean it didn't happen, she thought to herself.

"And now it's happened again with Angie." Charlie nods. "You're not just her cousin now Charlie, you're her Sergeant and you're going to need to find a way to trust her."

"I."

He holds his hand up to forestall Charlie's reply. "Don't tell me again that it's not that you don't trust her, because clearly you have trust issues and like everyone else, you jump to conclusions about her. Charlie, if you can't get past your own ideas of who Georgie is, then you're going to end up no better than Harris or Angie."

"I don't want that, but what am I supposed to think when we're about to arrest Brax, she's on the phone, then rushing from the station to meet with him?"

"If it had been any other officer with Braxton when we arrived, would you have suspected some ulterior motive on their part?"

Charlie shrugs. "I don't know. I guess it would depend on if that officer had a history with Brax, like Georgie does. They were a big part of her life once and though she seems to have kept her distance from them these days, Heath was her best friend and Brax inspires such loyalty in his friends."

"That may be so, but there could be any number of reasons for Georgie to have been meeting with him and it didn't seem all that friendly."

"Maybe he was calling in a favour or has something over her, I don't know, but why else would she be meeting with him in the middle of nowhere during an investigation and why now, when she's had so little to do with him in recent times?"

"Why don't you ask me?"

Her cousin's voice from the now open doorway makes both Charlie and Aden jump. Facing her, Charlie takes a sharp intake of breath when she sees the mixture of anger, hurt and betrayal etched on Georgie's face. "Oh god," Charlie thought, wondering how much she had heard.


	51. Chapter 51

She had been confused by Charlie's behaviour when she came to arrest Brax and now that she knew why Charlie was acting that way, she was both angry and hurt. Without waiting for a reply, Georgie spins on her heel and storms away.

"Georgie, wait," Charlie calls out feebly, while making no move to go after her. "Fuck," she mutters to the door, which thankfully, hadn't been slammed in her face.

"Go after her Charlie, it won't hurt to leave Brax stewing in the interview room a little longer."

"She won't listen to me."

Aden felt like kicking Brax out of the room he was in and locking the two cousins in there until they sorted out their messed up relationship, even if it involved bloodshed, which going by Georgie's look, was quite possible. "Just make the effort Charlie, because if you don't, that's just going to make it worse."

"How could it get any worse," she mumbles as she goes after her cousin.

* * *

><p>Martha looks up from what she was doing. "Joey, what are you doing here?"<p>

"The walls were closing in and I had to escape."

"Don't let Charlie catch you not following doctor's orders."

"I'm still following orders and taking it easy, I just needed to take it easy with a change of scenery."

"Provided you do no more than sit, I won't call in the cavalry."

"I promise to solemnly swear to abide by the wishes expressed by my doctor."

"A simple yes would have sufficed." Grinning, Joey takes a seat. "Can I get you anything?" asks Martha.

"I've been pigging out on some of Leah's food, so I don't think I need to eat for the next week, but an OJ would be good."

"One OJ, coming up."

"So what's it been like here?"

"If that's your way of asking if your services are missed, they are, but there's no way I'm getting in Rachel's or Charlie's bad books by letting you back before you're ready."

"I think I'm the best judge of that."

"Oh please, if I listened to that reasoning from Georgie, she'd be back at work on a broken leg and pretending she was fine and Charlie's not much better."

"They do seem alike in that."

"They're actually very alike in some things, especially with their stubbornness, but they are also very different, largely because of their upbringings. I've wondered occasionally, how different Georgie would have been if she'd had the same family life and childhood Charlie did, but then I remember that I fell in love with the Georgie she is now and that's because of her experiences."

"You know, when my jailors decide to set me free, the four of us should get together and have another girls' night."

"I'd like that."

"Now, maybe you can tell me what ails you," Joey says.

"What?"

"You seemed miles away when I came in."

Martha shrugs. "It's just that someone wants to buy the club and is having a hard time taking no for an answer."

* * *

><p>Georgie hated the tears that were streaming down her face as she made a hasty retreat to her car. She didn't care that she still had a couple of hours of her shift, she just needed to get away.<p>

"Georgie, wait!" Charlie calls out as she runs to catch up with her. Reaching her, she grabs for her cousin's arm and takes a step back when Georgie spins around, fearing she'd be hit going by the look in her eyes and the clear evidence of tears made Charlie feel like an even bigger shit than she already did. "We need to talk," she says as calmly as possible.

"I think you've done enough talking, though I bet you were hoping I would never find out how you talked about me behind my back or how you really felt about me."

Charlie winced at the accusation. "Georgie."

"Well, are you going to ask me?" she cuts in. "Seeing as how you couldn't be bothered to ask me when you arrested Brax or would you prefer to continue to draw your own conclusions?"

"Why did you rush out of the station to meet with Brax when we were about to arrest him?" Charlie finally asks in a small voice.

"Firstly, I had no idea you were about to arrest Brax."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie replies in confusion. "Everyone at the station was aware of what was going on."

"I was out on patrol Charlie and had just walked in the door when my phone went, then I left straight away so I never heard what was going on."

Now that she thought about it, Charlie had been so caught up in arranging things, she wasn't sure if she had seen her cousin before that time. "Shit," Charlie mutters softly.

"Shits right and just in case my word isn't good enough, ask Hogan, because he was with me when we came back to the station."

"You can't really blame me for getting the wrong idea Georgie, you do have a history with Brax, so what was I supposed to think when we were just about to arrest him, you suddenly went running out after a phone call and then I find you with him, which you still haven't told me why you were."

"That call wasn't to Brax, it was from Martha, telling me Brax had made another offer on the club, even after Martha had made it quite clear the first time that she wasn't interested in selling. Only this time, he was more insistent and his attitude put Martha on edge, so she called me. Even if Brax wasn't behind these fires, I still wouldn't want him anywhere near Martha or her business, so I went to find him to tell him her answer was still no and it would always be no and so he should stay the fuck away from her. It was just by chance I intercepted him on his way to an appointment, otherwise I'd have missed him at the restaurant, just like you did and that's why we were there Charlie, not for some clandestine meeting where I was warning him that we were on to him."

Right now, Charlie wished the ground would open up and swallow her. "Georgie, I am so sorry."

"All you had to do was ask me why I was there Charlie, but you're just like everyone else, happy to jump to conclusions because no matter how hard I try or what I do, people just won't let me escape my past or that of my parents. The Watsons have always been looked down upon and in some cases, for good reason, but I never got up to anything that plenty of others my age didn't get up to, yet because my name was Watson, I might as well have robbed a bank as jaywalked, because both would have been just as bad," she says with growing anger in her voice. "And for your information, I have never had any loyalty to Brax, I barely even liked the guy, even back then and wouldn't have had anything to do with him if he hadn't been Heath's brother. I wasn't in the gang Charlie, I wasn't in on their dealings or whatever they were up to, I just hung out with Heath who happened to be with the Boys a lot and if they did get up to something, Heath always made sure I was kept out of it, so Brax has nothing on me to use against me." With every word, Charlie was feeling worse and worse. "I guess that shatters your image of who you always thought I was."

"I never really believed you were part of the gang like that."

"Yet you still thought I was Brax's puppy, loyal to the end**.** God, it is so fucking frustrating that he can do the things he did, be a gang leader but because he puts on a good smoke screen, so many people are willing to give him a second chance while treating me like shit, despite me earning my uniform."

"People just don't get you Georgie, not even me and part of that is my fault."

"But the rest is my fault, right," she says scornfully.

"You don't make it easy for people Georgie."

"Did you ever stop to think that the reason I don't make it easy, is because people have already pre-judged me from the moment I was born a Watson and nothing I have done since has changed their opinion of me, even when I started wearing the uniform?" She shakes her head. "I know I have my faults and that I fucked up a lot, especially when I was younger, but I'm a good cop, I'm a good partner to Martha and mum to Jay and I am always there for my family if they need me, which is completely the opposite of my parents, but that doesn't seem to count because at the end of the day, I'm still a Watson, therefore I will and always will be, a loser to be mistrusted and judged."

"Georgie."

"Don't," she says in a strained voice. "You know what hurts the most Charlie?" Her voice now breaking. "I actually thought I had your respect as a police officer, but obviously, I was mistaken and you don't even trust me, you never have, because if you did, we wouldn't be here now." She wipes her eyes. "I don't really care what others think of me, but we're family Charlie and I am tired of trying to prove myself to you and always falling short in your eyes. And really it's no surprise, because let's face it, Bucktons and Watsons are never meant to get along, so why should we be any different."

"Because we're Bucktons and Watsons who are family."

"It doesn't make a difference. I have and never will, be able to live up to the lofty standards of the respectable Buckton clan."

"Georgie, it's not about that."

She just shakes her head tiredly at her cousin. "I can't do this anymore Charlie."

"Look, we can find a way to get through this."

"We've had years to get through this Charlie but neither of us really seem up to the challenge."

"We just need to calm down, get some space, then we'll finally sit down and have that talk we should have had years ago," Charlie suggests. "In fact, why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"I was going to anyway," Georgie snaps. "I can't do anything about you at work now that you're my Sergeant, so from tomorrow, I'll be a good little Constable, but that's it." She closes her eyes briefly to gather her thoughts, before opening them and staring at her cousin with a steely resolve. "I'm not doing this anymore with you Charlie, it's just too damn tiring, so there isn't going to be a talk or any getting through this, because outside of work," she pauses. "We're over and done."

"Georgie, please!" Charlie says in a pleading voice when her cousin turns her back on her and walks away from her.


	52. Chapter 52

The interview with Brax had been short. He had sat there with his usual smug, confident smirk while he denied assaulting Harvey, denied any involvement in the arsons and denied any knowledge of CBJ Industries. He did however, confirm that he was talking to Georgie about his interest in acquiring Martha's club and apologised if Martha misunderstood his zeal as aggressive. His confirmation had just made her feel even worse about her mistrusting her cousin so badly and already feeling drained after their fall out, Charlie hadn't even gotten any pleasure out of telling Brax that they had a witness who had identified both he and Brodie as Harvey's assailants, and then told him that with search warrants in hand, detectives were going to be raiding his home and businesses, including his wife's diner. The smirk had well and truly disappeared from his features by the time he demanded a lawyer and he refused to say another word even as he was formally charged with assault and led to the cells.

After charging Brax, she had had no wish to be a part of the invasion of Leah's privacy at both her home and business and so she had stepped aside and left the investigation and execution of the search warrants in the capable hands of Aden, Robertson and Graves, which seemed to please Robertson, not that Charlie really cared. By the time her shift ended, they were no closer to connecting Brax to the arsons, but they were still searching his places and there were many files to sort through.

Pulling up in her driveway, Charlie sat in her car, staring at her house. Her sister was going to be furious with her for what happened with their cousin and Joey was supposed to be keeping away from stress, so dragging her into this mess was the last thing she wanted to do but unfortunately, there was no way she could keep Joey out of it. She sighed. Joey didn't just work for Martha, she was also friends with her so she hoped that they at least, found a way to keep their friendship.

"Come on Charlie, you can't sit out here forever," she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>Walking into her house, she found Joey standing there with kind eyes and open arms, which she rushed into. Engulfed in the loving arms of her girlfriend, all her pent up emotions of the day finally came out and she sobbed against her.<p>

She was drained by the time Joey led her into the lounge room and onto the couch, where she curled up beside her with her head on her lap, Joey gently stroking her brow.

"How did you know?" Charlie mumbles, while wiping away her tears.

"I was at the club when Georgie turned up."

"Joey," Charlie starts to say, before Joey silenced her with a warm smile and fingertip to her lips.

"I was taking it easy, I promise." Charlie nods. "Anyway, Georgie arrived and it got positively frosty so I left, but not before I heard enough to know what had happened."

"Oh god." She felt fresh tears threatening to fall. "I fucked up so badly Joey and now she hates me and I don't blame her."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"You didn't see her Joey. I hurt her terribly and now I've lost my cousin, I've probably lost my friendship with Martha, Ruby isn't going to be impressed with me and then there's Leah. God Joey, I arrested her husband, what a fucking wonderful way to repay her for her help earlier."

"Thank you for those gifts, by the way."

"For what good it did. You're supposed to be keeping away from stress and I've dragged you into a long running feud that never looks likely to end." She shakes her head. "We're proof the Bucktons and Watsons aren't meant to get along."

"You're cousins Charlie."

Charlie shakes her head. "It doesn't seem to matter. There's always been this barrier between us and we've never been able to break it down completely."

"Martha has told me some of your past with Georgie, how when she moved back as a teen to the Bay, you were pretty much strangers."

Charlie nods. "Our fathers had done a good job of carrying on the bad blood between our families and it kept all of us at an arm's length for a long time."

"Why is there this animosity between the families?" Joey asks.

Charlie shrugs. "It was some slight years ago that's long since been forgotten but it hasn't helped that over the years, the Bucktons have been predominantly police officers while the Watsons have always skated close to or over the legal line. Aunt Michelle was rebellious as a teen and the more strict her parents were, the more she rebelled and considering the long standing animosity between the Bucktons and Watsons, going after one and marrying him was a good way to say 'up yours' to the folks and dad was far from impressed with his sister's choice in a husband. Georgie's father wasn't a nice person and things just seemed to get worse between the families, so when Georgie was about 5, her father packed up his family and moved them to Mangrove River."

"So you never saw much of Georgie then?"

"Only if we happened to be walking down the street at the same time, but we were always on opposite sides of the road. Over time, Georgie's parents did a pretty good job of turning her against the Bucktons and I picked up on dad's animosity toward my uncle, throw in the fact that we were virtual strangers, it really wasn't a great launching pad to becoming friends when Georgie finally moved back to the Bay, especially under the circumstances of her return." She looks up at Joey. "Her mother had just been murdered by her father and Georgie had seen it happen."

"Oh god," Joey says softly.

"If that wasn't bad enough, her father tried to shift the blame onto her, saying that she and her mother had been arguing earlier and when he came back after a trip down to the pub, he found his daughter standing there in the kitchen with a rolling pin covered in blood."

"Shit, he dropped his own daughter into it?"

"Yep."

"But Georgie was only what, 12, 13 at the time?"

"13."

"And they thought she bashed a woman to death, her own mother?" Joey says incredulously.

"Her mum was a small woman and Georgie was always getting into fights and coming out on top, even against larger boys and she was found with blood all over her."

Joey just shook her head, unable to believe anyone could think that of someone so young. "So what happened?"

"She refused to speak, in fact, she never said a word until the next day when Irene turned up at the station. Mum and dad had tried, but there was too much resentment and animosity toward us and Georgie really didn't know them while Irene had been a good friend of Aunt Michelle's and had lived next to them for a while in Mangrove River before she moved to the Bay, so she knew Georgie better than any of us and when she came back from visiting her kids in the city, Georgie finally spoke up about what really happened. She never really said though, what made him lose it so badly that day, only that after years of abusing his wife, he snapped and beat her to death with a rolling pin."

"And Georgie saw the whole thing."

"That's why she was covered in blood, because she was standing there while he did it."

"Jesus," Joey says softly. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like for a girl so young to witness such a thing, especially as it was her parents.

"Forensics backed up her version of things and when he was confronted with it, my uncle finally cracked and confessed and his bloodied clothes were found buried in the back garden."

"What a prick."

"Yeah he was, but we were the ones who let them down by not being there for them before it got this far. Dad always felt guilty for what happened between him and his sister and he offered to take Georgie in, but there was no way that was ever going to happen. There was just too much between them and Irene was the only one who Georgie seemed to trust, so she took her in and eventually became an official foster mother to her. She was always able to get through to Georgie in a way I've never been able to, I guess it helped that she gave Georgie the home life she'd been deprived of. Then Belle came along and they became as close as real sisters." She shrugs. "The people Georgie is closest too aren't her family by blood but they're more her family than I'll ever be. You know, I've always been a little jealous of Belle and their closeness and when Georgie was shot, there were times when I felt like an outsider because of the way Georgie turned to them for support."

"So why didn't you try harder to get through to her?"

"Because I'm a lousy cousin, I always have been. When she came back to the Bay after her mother's death, I was too wrapped up in my life to be there for her. Don't get me wrong, even though we really didn't know each other and I had other priorities, I did make attempts, but after a few 'leave me the fuck alones', I was only too happy to keep away." She sighs again. "The truth was, I just didn't know how to help her or talk to her; she was just so aggressive and resentful and I'm ashamed to admit it, she also scared me at times."

"I don't think you need to be ashamed to admit that. You two may have been family, but you didn't really know each other, nor did either of you know whether you could trust the other."

"I suppose so. At the time, all I really knew about her was what I'd heard from others and about all the trouble she used to get into and there were still rumours that her father only confessed to her mother's murder to protect her. I didn't really believe that rumour, largely because there is no way my uncle would ever make that sort of sacrifice for anyone, not even his daughter, but I guess along with her attitude toward me, all the rumours must have played on my mind because I kept my distance, then I went away to the Academy. When I came back, nothing had really changed. I had other responsibilities with Ruby and dealing with our parents death while Georgie had her own problems so we had very little to do with each other until a few years later when Georgie was transferred to the station. I can tell you, Georgie wanting to be a cop came as a surprise to everyone, especially after the way she was treated over her mother's death, yet she got into the Academy and then she surprised me again with her dedication to her work and abilities, even the reign she keeps on her temper, though it's always there and comes out every now and again."

"Have you ever told her you respect her abilities as a cop?"

"Probably not in those words and now she thinks I never respected her as a cop. When she was transferred here, I saw a change in her attitude, not just at work but in how she handled the rumours, until today when I saw just how hurt she has been by the mistrust and judgement of people like me. We'd been getting along better than we'd ever had and I was hopeful we'd finally started to move past things," she pauses and starts again. "I had thought I'd gotten past my old preconceptions of her, but clearly I haven't and I've fucked everything up by dragging the past she's fought so hard to leave behind her, into the present."

"From what I've seen, you two care about each other, so I really don't understand why you haven't been able to sit down and talk and get through that barrier you spoke of."

"Because we're both too stubborn for our own good. Georgie keeps things to herself but over the years, I've hardly made much of an effort to get her to open up. I've asked the odd question, got no reply or a not now and just left it at that and the longer it's gone on for, the harder it's become and now, I don't think we'll ever deal with it. She wants nothing to do with me."

"Charlie, if you really love her and want to be a part of her life, then this time, you can't take a backward step when she pushes you away."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"I'll be there with you."

Charlie sits up and faces her. "I don't want you to get caught in the middle of this."

Joey gently caresses her cheek. "I'm with you Charlie and that means, I'm with you through everything, just like you've been there for me lately."

"It's all such a mess though, with Leah, Martha and especially with Georgie, do you really want to be mixed up in all of this?"

"I love you and I'm not going anywhere. You guys have all been friends for many years and I'm sure you will all find a way through this."

"Maybe Leah will eventually see I was only doing my job, but Martha will be caught in the middle if she tries to get too involved and I don't want that anymore than I want you in the middle and as for Georgie, I don't know if we can get past this. Georgie said she can't do it anymore because it's too damn tiring and she's right, it is too damn tiring."

"So you're just going to give up?"

"Yes, no," she sighs heavily. "I don't know. Work is going to be so difficult, not because I expect there to be trouble, but just the stress of this distance now between us will become so waring after awhile." She gazes into Joey's eyes. "Do you really think we can all get through this?"

"It won't be easy, but you all care for each other, especially you and Georgie. There may be this barrier between you two, but there is also a bond, you just need to find a way to get that bond to break down that barrier."

"I do want that," Charlie admits.

"Then no matter how many obstacles Georgie places in front of you, you need to plough through them and show her how much you really care for her and that you do trust her, because all you need to do Charlie, is just look at the woman she's become and see that she is a person you know you can trust."

"You're right. If she was just a work colleague and I'd never heard about her past, then based on the person I saw at work, I'd trust her, though I'd be a little wary of her temper, but she'd be a person I'd trust and most likely make friends with."

"Then push aside the old mistrust and just keep reminding yourself you can trust the woman she is now and let that trust and respect show through."

"God I love you and I am so glad you are here."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." She leans over, pressing her lips to Charlie's.

"Joey," Charlie murmurs against her lips when she feels Joey's fingers on the buttons of her uniform.

"Don't say I need to be taking it easy Charlie, I think I can handle a little bit of this," she kisses her again, leaving Charlie breathless. Getting to her feet, she holds her hand out for Charlie. Taking her hand, Charlie allows her to lead them to their room, where their lovemaking was slow and gentle.

* * *

><p>"I'm just so tired Martha."<p>

Martha had to strain to hear her. She had taken her girlfriend home as soon as her grandfather had rushed to the Club to relieve her and Georgie had all but collapsed onto their bed. She had climbed in behind her and just held her while she told her what had been said between her and Charlie.

"Charlie shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like she did, but I can sort of see how she got the wrong idea," Martha says. "Not that it excuses her," she adds hastily. "I'm just saying, in Charlie's mind, she saw you rushing out and meeting with a suspect."

"A suspect who was part of my past," mumbles Georgie. "If she trusted me, she never would have doubted me or would have at least given me a chance to explain."

Martha wasn't sure what to do or say. She was so furious with Charlie right now and her priority was her girlfriend and making sure she got through this without falling back into the old traps of self-doubt, but she also didn't want their estrangement to get worse which would just create an unworkable environment, not just at work, but for all those close to them. "Are you sure you really want to cut her out of your life?"

"I have enough people sitting in judgement of me, I don't need it from my own family. I just don't want to do it anymore, not when it just keeps coming back to the fact she doesn't trust or respect me. I've tried so hard to leave my past behind, but it never seems to be enough. What am I supposed to do, just keep banging my head against a wall?" She shook her head. "I'm wondering if it was worth coming back here."

"Are Jay and I not worth it?"

Georgie rolls over to face her. "Of course you are. You and our son are the main reason I stayed after I was shot but if not for you, I probably would have left after Jack died. I just can't keep going on like this Martha, with so many people not believing in me."

"Irene, Belle and Gina all believe in you, so does Ruby and you know how much I believe in you. I trust you with my most precious gift, our son and despite everything, I know that Charlie does believe in you, it's just that there are times when she's as trapped in the past as you are."

"Back then, I resented Charlie so much because she had everything I was deprived of and I was so angry at everyone and everything at the time and I guess that played a large part in me pushing her away. She was just a constant reminder of what I never had and how different our lives had been, even though we were family."

"Georgie, for your own sake, you need to find a way past this. Your early childhood was horrible, but you had a good family with Irene and Belle and you have a good family with me and Jay, so don't let your past intrude again. Find a way to work things out with Charlie, because she is family and really, she's not that different from you. Both stubborn, both affected by the past and the only way through this, is to finally break down this barrier that is holding you back."

"I'm not sure I can."

* * *

><p>"Well, I certainly don't feel stressed," Joey says lightly as they lay entwined in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow of sex. "And I think we can add this little amendment to Rachel's orders."<p>

For the first time in hours, the dark clouds over Charlie's head had lifted, even if only briefly. "I'm still going to make sure you're kept as stress free as possible and that this little amendment isn't going to become a blood pressure riser."

"I think if we put the hot and heavy stuff on the backburner we can get away with a bit more of this," Joey murmurs, pressing her lips firmly to Charlie's.

"Control may be an issue," Charlie murmurs back, wanting nothing more than to ravish her girlfriend.

Both women jump apart when the front door slams shut and Ruby's bellowing "CHARLIE!" felt like it was rattling the walls.

"Oh god, time to face the music," mutters Charlie.


	53. Chapter 53

Charlie murmurs, snuggling against the warmth as she slowly opened her eyes. She smiles when she found the warmth was Joey's body and she was half draped over her with her head on Joey's shoulder. After the turmoil of yesterday, she'd slept surprisingly well, then again, it helped to have been held in her girlfriend's arms until she'd fallen asleep.

Her mind drifted back to yesterday. In spite of Ruby's rather boisterous entry, her volume had thankfully turned down when she saw how upset her sister was, not that she was very sympathetic, lumping the blame entirely at her feet and Charlie couldn't blame her. She wanted to make things right with her cousin, she just had no idea how to go about it and she doubted she'd take Ruby's advice of falling to her knees and begging for forgiveness. Both Joey and Ruby were right though, however hard Georgie made it, she needed to persevere with her instead of just giving up because that's always been part of the problem, neither of them really trying hard to sort things out.

"Morning."

At Joey's gentle greeting, Charlie raises her head. "Morning."

Joey caresses her cheek. "You look like you got some sleep at least."

"Thanks to you."

"All I did was lie here."

"That's all I needed." Charlie moves up and brushes her lips over Joey's. "You make everything better just by being here."

"Well, not quite everything."

"Yeah, well, I'm the only one who can make this particular mess better but you being by my side makes it easier."

"Does that mean you're no longer worried about me being caught in the middle?"

"No, I'm still worried about that, but we are a couple and part of that means we go through the good and the bad together, I just don't want you to get too involved because I'd hate to see your friendships, especially with Martha, suffer because of me."

"Martha and I were ok when it was Angelo causing Georgie grief, I think we'll be fine this time and it's not like she doesn't understand how things are between you and Georgie."

"Yeah, unfortunately it's not the first time Martha's been caught in the middle, I just hope it's the last time."

"This time Charlie, you two will finally knock down that barrier."

"I love your confidence."

"That's because I know that both of you want that, despite what Georgie said yesterday and your dual stubbornness. Either of you could have given up long ago, yet you've still tried to have some sort of relationship and that's because you both love each other and you want to find a way to finally get past this."

Charlie props herself up on her elbow and smiles down at her. "I really could have done with you by my side years ago, then maybe this could have all been resolved much earlier."

"Maybe it's just taken this long because now is the right time for the two of you."

"I hope so." She leans down, pressing her lips firmly to Joey's. Lying alongside her, she deepens the kiss.

"Are you trying to delay getting out of bed," Joey says between kisses a short time later.

"No, I just love kissing you."

"As much as I'd love to spend the whole day in bed with you, you can't stay here forever Charlie."

Sighing, Charlie rests her forehead against Joey's. "I know."

"Everything is going to be fine."

"I wish I could take you into work with me."

"What, as your lucky charm?"

"Something like that and to make things easier at work." It wasn't just the distance between her and her cousin she was worried about, it was how their colleagues were going to react. Hopefully, they'd choose to stay out of it and carry on as normal because the last thing she needed was for them to take sides as that could cause problems she could do without, especially while she had visiting detectives looking over her shoulder.

"How about I stop by for lunch?" suggests Joey. "And don't say I should be taking it easy. There's plenty of food left over from what Leah brought around and I can take a taxi, so I'd hardly be overdoing things."

"Lunch sounds good," Charlie finally agrees. One thing she'd learnt about Joey was that when she had that determined look in her eyes, there really was little point in trying to argue with her.

"You're still delaying."

"No I'm not," Charlie answers quickly. "I actually have at least five minutes before I need to start getting ready."

"Five minutes, huh?" Joey links her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "Let's not waste it then," she says, pulling Charlie on top of her.

* * *

><p>Ruby rolls her eyes when her sister practically floats into the kitchen. "I don't have to ask what you've been up to this morning."<p>

"Actually, it's not what you think. Joey and I were just talking."

"Hell of a talk going by your current mood."

"We may have kissed a little."

"I'm glad you have Joey to help you through this Charlie."

"So am I and don't worry, I'll find a way to make things better with Georgie. I'm still not sure how, but I will."

"Good, because she's family and I hate seeing you two fall out."

"Morning Ruby."

"Morning Joey. There's some porridge in the saucepan if you want some."

Noticing the way her girlfriend was waving frantically at her from behind Ruby, Joey shakes her head. "No thanks, I like my muesli."

Ruby shrugs and has another mouthful of porridge. After getting a look at what was in Ruby's bowl, Joey was glad she was sticking to her muesli. She'd seen similar looking stuff used to mortar bricks.

"Oh shit," Charlie says suddenly, slapping her forehead. "I just remembered, your stuff from the hotel is still in the car."

"I'd forgotten about that myself." Joey frowns at the expression that came over Charlie's face. "Charlie, is there something else bothering you?"

"Yeah Charlie," Ruby pipes in.

"Ruby, aren't you going to be late for school?"

"Gee Charlie, that's original," she replies sarcastically. "If you don't want me here, just say so."

"I do need to talk to Joey about something, so could you please give us some privacy?"

"Fair enough." She holds out her hand. "Seeing as how I haven't had time for my coffee, it's your shout." Taking the 10 offered by Charlie, Ruby says goodbye to them, grabs her school bag and rushes out of the house.

When they were alone, Charlie turns to face Joey. "With everything else that happened yesterday, it kind of got pushed to the back of my mind."

"What got pushed?"

"I don't want you getting upset."

Joey crosses her arms and glares at her girlfriend. "Keeping things from me is more likely to upset me."

"That's why I was going to tell you, before the shit hit the fan with Georgie." She smiles wryly. "Actually, it was something I'd discussed with Georgie, when we were still talking with each other, that is."

Joey reaches over and squeezes her hand. "You'll be discussing things again soon, now, what is it that you need to tell me?"

Asking Joey to sit with her at the table, she tells her of her encounter with her dad.

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised," Joey says when Charlie finishes. "He lied about dying, so what's a little bribery to him."

"I'm sorry, I wish it hadn't happened."

Joey shrugs. "It's not your fault, it's my father's." She sighs. "There are times when I think he doesn't know me at all, I mean, I would need at least five million dollars to be kept in the lifestyle I'm used to," she says with a grin.

"Well, I can barely offer a fraction of that, but how about a life filled with love and happiness?"

"Sold." Joey kisses her softly. "Definitely worth it."

Chuckling, Charlie kisses her again before they sit back.

"My father is probably not going to let this go, are you sure you want to be stuck in the middle?" Joey says with a slight smile. Between the two of them, they seemed to be doing a good job of getting caught in the middle of family dramas.

"How about we just run away," suggests Charlie.

"Tempting."

"I can handle your father Joey, I just don't want him upsetting you."

"He can try, but I'm not going to let him. I've found the person I want to spend my life with and no one is going to come between us, not even my father and if he can't accept that, then he can stay away until he does, because I'm not going to let him hurt you or me."

Charlie felt a swelling of love for her girlfriend. "You are definitely the best thing to have ever happened to me."

"So are you and while I'd love you to stay and tell me of all my wonderful qualities, this talk is going to make you late for work."

"You do have a lot of wonderful qualities, but you're right, I should be going."

"I'll see you at lunch."

"Just promise me you'll try to take it easy until then."

"I promise, as soon as I do the dishes, I'll put my feet up."

"Good luck with cleaning up Ruby's mess. I don't know how she can cook some really great meals, yet manage to ruin porridge every single time."

"It does kind of look like stuff brickies would use."

"Yeah, and it tastes like clag and sticks to the saucepan something shocking, so don't wear yourself out cleaning it." Charlie presses her lips to Joey's again. "I really do love kissing you, but now I really have to go."

"Bye and I love you."

"I love you too."


	54. Chapter 54

"How you doing Georgie?" asks Aden the moment he arrives at the station.

"I'm fine."

"Georgie."

"I'm fine," she snaps. Taking a breath, she apologises. "I just want to get on with the job."

"Fair enough."

"What about you?"

Aden looks at her in confusion.

"You know, the call about a prowler at Irene's place this morning." Aden blushes bright red. "You make a habit of stealing out of young women's bedroom windows?" she says with a smirk. "And please, don't tell me it's not what I think."

"No, it's exactly what you think."

"How long have you and Belle been sneaking around?"

"Only a few days."

"And you managed to keep it secret for that long?"

"It hasn't been long at all."

"In Summer Bay, that's like an eternity."

"I'm guessing it will be all over town by now."

"Detective seen exiting the bedroom window of local reporter, yeah, that's going to spread all right."

"I hate small towns," he mutters.

Georgie folds her arms and leans back against the reception counter, smirking at him. "I can't believe you went ahead with this after all the warnings."

Aden holds his hands up. "I promise, I'd never intentionally hurt her." He'd been surprised by how much he'd come to care for Belle after such a short time.

"Just so you know, if you do hurt her, me liking you will only save you a little."

"Fair enough."

"Do you trust me Aden?" she asks suddenly.

"When it comes to work, yes, when it comes to not crushing me like a bug if I hurt Belle, then not so much. You know Charlie really does feel bad about this."

"Good."

"So, what are your thoughts on Braxton?" he asks, changing direction at her abrupt reply.

"Aside from him being a wanker?"

Aden's lips twitch. "Yeah, aside from that."

"There's always been something about him I never trusted and though he puts on a good act, he hasn't changed a bit from the old days."

"Did you ever hear anything about what he was up to?"

Georgie shakes her head. "I knew they weren't exactly angels, but Heath kept me out of it so I wouldn't know what they were up to."

"Would you have told someone if you knew?"

"Back then, I'm not entirely sure but I think I would have the moment I decided to become a cop."

"If you talked to Heath, would he tell you anything about his brother we could use?"

"Nope and even if you did a deal to get him a shorter sentence, he wouldn't speak out against Brax."

"I figured as much, but we'll get him in the end."

* * *

><p>Charlie's mood darkened the moment she entered the station and caught the eyes of her cousin, who turned her back on her and walked away. Sighing, she made her way over to Aden.<p>

"Give her a bit of time to cool down Charlie."

"That might not be so easy at work."

"I'm sure Georgie will be making herself scarce by being on patrol."

"I don't want her to feel she has to avoid me, especially at work."

"You're both professionals, so you'll find a way to work together, but I think Georgie will need the space, for the moment at least."

"You're probably right," she says with a heavy sigh. "God I wish I'd kept my mouth shut."

"This could be a good thing, you know."

"What, that my cousin hates me?"

"She doesn't hate you. She's incredibly hurt and you can't blame her for that, but she doesn't hate you and with the way you two have been dancing around each other for years, now you're finally going to have to confront this."

"I guess so and Joey sort of said something similar." She shrugs. "I'd have rather started it off on a slightly better footing though."

"I'm sure after enough grovelling, she'll take pity on you," he says lightly.

"You sound like Ruby."

"A rather intuitive young woman there."

Charlie nods in agreement as she glances around the room. None of the other officers were paying them any attention.

"I wouldn't worry about them," Aden says, reading her mind. "Everyone here is aware of how volatile your relationship with Georgie is at times and they respect you, so they'll do their jobs and steer clear of any issues between the two of you."

"I hope so. It's bad enough our girlfriends are caught in this mess without dragging others into it."

"How is Joey?"

"Climbing the walls at the restrictions Rachel has placed on her but she's been wonderful and so supportive throughout this. I don't want her taking on too much though, because the last thing Joey needs is stress, especially with her father stirring up trouble."

Aden knew about the blackmail attempt and while he was disgusted by it, he'd kind of expected something like that from Joey's dad. "She's a lot stronger than that and she'll want to be there for you."

"She is rather stubborn at times."

Aden snorts. "That's a good one coming from you."

"Well at least we're stubborn in a way that seems compatible. Joey said her father probably won't give up on trying to get her to recommit to her marriage to Angelo, so any advice on how to deal with him?"

"Don't trust him, never back down and always be completely upfront with Joey about any dealings you have with him or he'll work it to his advantage."

"Why can't he just be happy that his daughter is happy?"

"Money and a son-in-law he likes are a great motivator to a man like him. Charlie, you and Joey belong together and now that Joey's eyes are open to Angelo, there is no way she'd go back to him, so just don't let her father get to you and he will eventually realise it's a lost cause."

"Any idea on how long that will take?" She really wasn't looking forward to dealing with both him and her cousin for too long.

"No idea. In his own way, he does love Joey, but he was raised to believe family obligations extend to making sacrifices for the betterment of the family and that includes arranged marriages."

"It's the twenty-first century, maybe it's time he caught up."

"It's hard to change a long held belief. Look, he can't really do anything to you unless you let him, so just try to steer clear of him."

"I just hate that being with me may cost Joey a relationship with her father."

"That has nothing to do with you Charlie. He's the one who started all of this off with his lies, so he's the only one to blame if he loses Joey." He smiles at her. "And Joey has you, so I think she's come out of this pretty well."

"So have I." Charlie gives him a sly look. "I heard you've found someone too."

"God, I _really_ hate small towns."

"Just wait for the wedding planning to start."

"What!"

"I'm assuming you're past the second date, which means going by the gossip scale, you're now engaged." She grins at his look of horror. "I'd avoid letting Belle order dessert two nights in a row or there will be talk of an impending little Jeffries."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Maybe slightly exaggerating, but sometimes, people have nothing better to do other than speculate and jump to conclusions." She sighs. "People like me."

"Under the circumstances, it was kind of a reasonable conclusion to jump to."

"I just should have given Georgie a chance to explain before I made it worse."

"Exactly." Aden looks at his watch. "I'm expecting a fax shortly, so I should be getting into my office."

"How's the case going?"

"We're finally getting somewhere. Look, I know you stepped aside because you didn't want to be a part of invading your friend's privacy, but that part is over now, so when Robertson gets here, why don't you join us?"

Charlie takes a moment to consider it. He was right, she'd already arrested Brax and the warrants had already been executed, so there was little point in staying out of it any longer and as much as she valued her friendship with Leah, she still wanted to catch those responsible, whether it's a friend's husband or not.

"I'll be there." It also gave her a small sense of satisfaction that Robertson might not be too happy to have her back onboard.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter, Joey runs into Leah.<em>


	55. Chapter 55

After attacking and nearly failing to get the porridge saucepan clean, Joey had put her feet up for a short time before restlessness had taken over again and she'd headed out into the great outdoors. Charlie might not be too happy about her not sitting at home like a good little patient, but she reasoned that Rachel had told her to take it easy and avoid anything that could raise her blood pressure, so strictly speaking, taking a short walk in the fresh air along the calming shores of the beach wasn't going against doctor's orders. Joey grinned. If Charlie had a problem, she'd just remind her of the little amendment to Rachel's orders that had left Charlie feeling a whole lot better last night.

Glancing at her watch, she thought she'd better head home so she could get the food ready to take to the station. She was just about to turn back when she spied a lonely figure sitting at the end of the pier. Joey hesitated, weighing up her options; should she avoid a confrontation or stay and talk to her friend? The slumping of Leah's shoulders swayed her; she was her friend and Leah looked like she needed one right now.

Still a little unsure about what reception she was going to receive, she approached a little apprehensively.

"I don't bite," Leah says without turning around.

"Sorry," Joey replies as she sits down next to her. "I wasn't sure how you'd feel about the girlfriend of the woman who arrested your husband."

"I'm not angry with Charlie for arresting Darryl, I'm angry with myself for believing that he had changed." She sighs heavily. "I know people thought I was a fool for marrying Darryl, but I loved him and I believed in him and now I see they were right to call me a fool."

"Leah, you're not a fool, you're just a woman who fell in love with a man she believed had changed and there's no shame in wanting to believe in a person."

"I still should have seen it though. Right from the start, I sensed he kept things from me but I put it down to him wanting to keep our businesses separate because we had our own way of running our businesses, now though, I know it was more than just things about the restaurant he was keeping from me. How could I be so blind to him?"

"Leah, from the way I've heard people talk about him, a lot of people were convinced that he'd changed and maybe he had for a time."

"No," Leah says vehemently. "I don't think he changed at all, he just became better at hiding it by playing the respectable businessman. It's funny, I believed in him, that's why I married him, yet when I heard he'd been arrested, my first thought wasn't that he'd been falsely accused, it was what a fool I'd been, then it was I should change the locks because I don't want him coming home to me, so I guess deep down, I must have had suspicions, I just chose to ignore them rather than face up to them."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Take time to think things over and sort out my next move, but as far as my marriage is concerned, it's over. Brax has been bailed on the assault charge, pending further charges and I'm sure he'll come up with a multitude of excuses and lies, but I have little interest in hearing them and I just can't see a way that I could ever trust him again and now I'm worried about Casey and VJ. Both of them idolise Brax, especially at the way he went from gang member to respectable businessman and now, they'll see that it's all been a lie and their hero could soon be in jail." Joey raises her brows at the way Leah was now referring to her husband as Brax instead of Darryl as she usually did. Joey guessed it was a way of distancing herself from him. "When we first got together, I had to put up with the whispers and stares, but they went away when people also started to believe he'd changed and now those whispers and stares will be back."

"I'm sure it won't last long."

"If it does, hopefully it will be aimed more at Brax and not my stupidity."

"Perhaps those people should turn their eyes onto themselves, because you've done nothing that they themselves haven't done."

"Wish it worked like that but it doesn't. Georgie has turned her life around, made a great career and family for herself, yet so many people haven't given her credit for that, while some of those same people have fawned over Brax and the new life he'd made for himself." She smiles wryly. "The joys of living in a small town."

"Believe me, gossip and judgemental attitudes happen everywhere."

"True, the problem with small towns though, is there's really nowhere to hide from it."

"Just remember that your friends are there for you Leah, including me."

"Thanks Joey, but you have your own soon-to-be-ex to deal with and the latest fallout between the two stubborn cousins."

"I can handle it. You've been a friend to me from practically the moment we met, so let me be there for you Leah, even if it's just as a sounding board to get things off your chest."

"I'm fine for the moment, but I may take you up on your offer when you're not dealing with so much yourself. Actually, are you even supposed to be out?"

Joey chuckles. "It does kind of feel like I'm staging a break out." She winces. "Sorry, that was probably a bit tactless after your husband's been in jail."

"It's ok. What about you Joey, how are you doing?"

"Health wise, I'm feeling much better, as for the rest, well, this morning I found out my father tried to bribe my girlfriend."

"Fuck." Leah's hand flies to her mouth. "Oops, that kind of slipped out."

"I felt like saying the same, even though it actually didn't surprise me that he tried it."

"Ah family, you love them but they can cause so much angst. Joey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What was your opinion of Brax when you first met him?" Joey shrugs. "Come on Joey, I know you must have had one."

"Ok, I thought there was something a little off about him and he had a way of making me feel uncomfortable," Joey answers with complete honesty.

"I really wish I hadn't been so dumb around him."

"It's not always easy to see the truth, especially when feelings become involved. I've known Angelo all of my life, yet it's only now that I'm finally seeing another side to him, one I don't find very appealing and while I knew where my feelings stood, I always believed he loved me, which is why I had no idea he was having an affair, so if you're dumb, then so am I for only seeing what our husband's wanted us to see."

"Dumb and Dumber, huh?"

"You can be Dumb, I'll be Dumber."

For the first time since she'd heard of her husband's arrest, Leah smiled. "Well then Dumber, come with me and I'll drop you off at home. Oh and Joey," she says as they get to their feet. "Tell Charlie and Aden that I blame Brax for this, not them."

"I'm sure that will come as somewhat of a relief, especially for Charlie because she values your friendship so much and hated the thought this would come between you."

"I value our friendship too and I've always understood that there are times when Charlie has to put the job first, I was just hoping it wouldn't happen with us but now that it has, I'm pointing my anger to the cause and that's my soon-to-be ex-husband."

Joey puts her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Don't rush into things."

"I know I said I was going to take time to think over my next move, but I think that needs to be arranging a legal separation. My marriage is over, but there are other things to sort out and I need Brax away from me so I can think more clearly about my future."

"Morag is very good," suggests Joey.

"Yeah I know and I'm going to call her as soon as I get home."

"I wish things had worked out differently for you Leah."

"So do I but I guess that's the risk you take when you fall for a man like Brax; you risk being hurt and disappointed when he proves he can't change." She shrugs her shoulders. "Who knows, maybe sometime in the future, I'll be as lucky as Charlie and Martha and find someone just as wonderful as they both have."

"Ever considered going gay?"

"God no," she blurts out, making Joey chuckle. "Don't get me wrong, I'm completely comfortable with all my gay friends, but I'm definitely a sausage kind of girl."

"They can come attached," jokes Joey.

"I think I'll stick with the permanently attached kind."

"Suit yourself, but you don't know what you're missing," Joey says with a cheeky wiggle of her brows.

"If there was another like you Joey, I may be tempted," Leah jokes back.

"Alas, I'm one of a kind."

"Lucky Charlie."

"Lucky me. Charlie is definitely my kind of girl and I'm sure there is a guy out there who thinks you're his kind of girl and will give you the love, honesty and respect you deserve."

Joey suddenly found herself wrapped in a bear hug. "Thank you Joey, you're just what I needed this morning."

"Glad I could be here for you, just let Charlie know my services were invaluable should she have a problem with my going AWOL."

"I'll put in a good word for you and if we swing by the diner, I'll even add in one of her favourite pastries to get you off the hook."

* * *

><p>The fax Aden had been expecting had yet to arrive, so the meeting with Robertson had been delayed until the afternoon so they could have all the evidence and information in front of them. Charlie smirks a little. She had quite enjoyed the look of annoyance on Robertson's face when Aden had told him she would be joining them in the meeting. It had been quickly replaced by a more welcoming expression, but it had been there. It was petty of her, but he got on her nerves at times so it was nice to know she got on his nerves as well.<p>

"Looks like I might not be needed after all," Joey says from the doorway.

"Oh, you are definitely needed," Charlie says, rushing over to her girlfriend and greeting her with a kiss. "I missed you," she murmurs against her lips.

"I missed you too." Joey holds up the picnic basket. "I come bearing gifts."

"You're the only gift I need."

"Then I'll toss this to the others out there and you can have me."

"I'll have both," replies Charlie, locking the door. "Just in case you have ideas."

"I do have ideas but this is hardly the place for it," she quips.

Charlie felt the blood rushing to her face. "Ok, I need to get those images out of my head or I won't be able to concentrate for the rest of the day."

Chuckling, Joey sets the basket on the desk and sits on the edge. "How has your day been?"

"Aside from Georgie avoiding me, it's been ok."

"You two will get there."

Charlie nods, not really wanting to talk about it anymore just right now. "I hope you've been taking things easy."

"Well, after I survived the porridge saucepan, I had a chat to Leah."

"She came around to the house?" Charlie says in surprise.

"Not exactly," Joey says with a cheeky grin. "I kind of flew the coop and before you say anything, I was just taking a relaxing stroll when I came upon Leah and I could hardly walk away when she clearly needed a friend."

"Of course you couldn't walk away. Is she ok?"

"She's hurt and angry at herself and at her husband, but I think she's going to be fine, especially with her friends behind her."

"And of course we'll be there for her, if she wants all of us, that is."

"She does, she even told me to tell you and Aden that she doesn't blame you for arresting Brax, she blames him."

"It's a relief to not have Leah upset at me, I just wish she hadn't been hurt in this. Regardless of what I think of Brax, I know how much Leah loves him."

"Yeah she did. Have there been any further developments in the case?"

"We're going over it later this afternoon and I have a feeling it's not going to be good for Brax."

"Leah has the same feeling about his future."

"I feel a little guilty that my love life is going so well while hers is going downhill."  
>"That's the way of relationships, unfortunately."<p>

"Well, ours is never going downhill."

"I rather like you going down on me though," Joey says suggestively.

"I think we should eat before both of our blood pressure rises."

"Leah put in a treat for you, just in case you needed sweet talking about me not sitting home with my feet up."

"I know I've gone a bit overboard with my concern."

"I kind of like it but I don't think it's really necessary. I haven't felt nauseous since the day I collapsed and despite all that's going on around us, I feel fine."

"Well, until Rachel gives you the all clear, please, just humour me."

"I'll do more than that."

Charlie grins. "You are trouble."

"You're kind of trouble?"

"Very much my kind."

"How long is your lunch break?"

"Not long enough," Charlie replies hoarsely. She shakes herself from her erotic thoughts. "I might need to get out for some fresh air before the meeting," she mumbles.

"I put in some cold juice if you need cooling down."

"I think I'll need it." She takes the offered juice and gulps half of it down.

Joey grins. She loved the effect she had on Charlie, almost as much as she loved the effect Charlie had on her.


	56. Chapter 56

Charlie had been surprised by her appetite, making light work of the wonderful food or perhaps it was just the company she had with her while she ate. Joey's presence really did lighten her mood and as much as she wanted to fix things with her cousin, it was nice to be distracted like this and to forget about all the other shit going on past the closed door of her office, even for just a short while.

Licking her fingers clean after polishing off the sticky, cream-filled bun, Charlie smirks at the blush creeping over her girlfriend's face. "Getting ideas?" she teases.

Swallowing hard, Joey nods. Her mind was filled with all sorts of erotic images involving Charlie and licking. "I should be going," she says, wincing at the slightly squeaky pitch of her voice.

Chuckling, Charlie wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Thank you for today," she says before brushing her lips across Joey's.

"You have a bit of cream there," Joey tells her.

"Where?"

"I'll get it," she says, running her tongue over Charlie's chin.

"You just had to do that, didn't you," Charlie says with a shudder of desire.

"Can't have you going out there with cream on your face," Joey replies with a look of innocence. "It wouldn't be very professional."

"It's not exactly professional of me to be making out with my girlfriend in my office."

"You're on your lunch break," points out Joey.

"God I love you," Charlie blurts out with a voice full of emotion.

"Now I wish I didn't have to leave," whispers Joey.

"Same here." They stand there with their arms around each other before voices in the next room remind them where they are. "I'll try to be home on time," Charlie says, reluctantly stepping away from Joey.

"Well I hope you do get somewhere with this meeting you're having later."

"I want that too and I think we will get more on Brax, but I still feel a bit weird about wanting it so much when he's the husband of my friend and I know you said Leah blames him and not us, but still," she shrugs. "I guess its part of being at a small station, you tend to know everyone you arrest to some degree or they're related to someone you know. Up until now, it hasn't really been much of an issue, but Leah is one of my best friends, which makes it more personal and awkward."

"You could back away again."

Charlie shakes her head. "The last time, I really wasn't up to dealing with serving warrants on Leah's home and business so soon after falling out with Georgie, but if I'm to be Sergeant here, then I need to be able to deal with these situations by setting aside my personal feelings, because it probably won't be the last time I find myself in such a position," Charlie says. "As the Sergeant, I have to be professional at all times, no matter who I'm dealing with."

"Except during your lunch breaks," Joey adds cheekily.

"Yes, except during lunch breaks when my very distracting and cheeky girlfriend is here."

"You are going to make a great Sergeant, Charlie."

Assuming I get the promotion and your father doesn't interfere, Charlie thought to herself. She didn't really think that he could do much to stop her promotion, but she'd rather there was no interference at all, especially after she missed out last time because people wanted Angelo over her.

"You will get the promotion, Charlie."

Smiling wryly at Joey's accurate guess of her thoughts, Charlie asks if she's really that easy to read.

"Like a book," Joey replies with a cheeky grin.

"I may have to work on that, then." She presses her lips to Joey's briefly. "I hope you are going to take it easy for the rest of this afternoon.

Joey puts her hand to her forehead in a mock salute. "Aye, aye, skipper."

Chuckling, Charlie shakes her head in amusement and takes Joey's hand. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

* * *

><p>"Ah, so nice of you to finally join us," Robertson says the moment they stepped from Charlie's office. Joey eyes the detective with amused indifference, having heard all about him. Robertson beams at her and strolls over with his hand out to her. "And you must be the lovely Mrs Rosetta." Charlie scowls at him, knowing full well that he only used Joey's married name to irritate her.<p>

Taking the offered hand confidently, Joey smiles disarmingly at him. "Actually, it's Miss Collins," she corrects him and winks at her girlfriend who was staring at her in delighted surprise. "With my marriage over, I see no reason to keep my married name."

"Miss Collins it is," Robertson concedes with good grace. He turns to Charlie. "When you're ready Sergeant, we have a lot to get through."

"I'll be right in," she says, more to his back as he'd already started to walk away. Sighing in annoyance at him, she faces Joey. "Miss Collins?"

"Hearing him call me Mrs Rosetta, just made me realise there was something more I could do to show my father and Angelo that I'm serious about going through with the divorce and that is to take back my maiden name."

"Joey Collins, I like it," and Charlie did because it put more distance between her married past and their future.

"Get used to it, because as soon as I get home, I'm going to call Morag and ask her to send the paperwork I need to legally change my name back."

Charlie loved the way Joey referred to her place as home. She knew it was just a figure of speech, but Charlie hoped that her house would soon be Joey's on a more permanent basis. "Well then Miss Collins, I'll leave you to do that because I'd better get in there before Robertson comes looking. Are you ok to get home?"

Joey nods. "I'll just call a taxi."

"I can give her a lift." Both Joey and Charlie turn in surprise at Watson's voice. "I haven't had my lunch break yet, so I can drop Joey off on my way to lunch."

"If it's not too much trouble, that would be great," Joey says.

"Thanks Georgie." Charlie tries not to look too upset when her cousin completely ignores her.

"I'll see you at home Charlie," Joey says, following after Watson.

It was amazing, Charlie thought, how she could be both happy and sad at the same time; Joey made her so very happy yet the distance with her cousin continued to cut deep. Sighing, she wished she had time to grab some fresh air and clear her thoughts before she had to face Robertson, but she didn't, so she took a deep breath and headed to Aden's office.


	57. Chapter 57

Georgie had barely pulled the car into traffic when Joey started. "Georgie, about."

"Joey," she cuts her off. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but if you're going to start on about Charlie, don't bother, because I really don't want to talk about her."

"Ok," Joey replies lightly. "So, other than the person we cannot talk about, how are you today Georgie?"

A smile tugs at her lips. "Nice try."

"What?" Joey says innocently.

"By asking me how I am, you're still trying to get me to talk about Charlie because you think how I am today will be related to my fallout with Charlie."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Are you always like this?"

"Quite possibly," Joey quips. "You didn't actually answer my question."

"Well, despite the situation with the woman I don't want to talk about, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Have you been talking to Martha?"

"No, why?"

"Because you're starting to sound like you have been with all this answering questions with questions and not letting up." Georgie exhales softly, her fingers tapping on the steering wheel. "Look, I know you, Ruby and Martha want the two of us to work things out, but right now, I'm still too angry and upset to think clearly about any thought of a reconciliation."

"And in the future?"

"In the future, I'm going to think twice before offering lifts."

"If you want silence, you could always dump me at the side of the road and make me walk," Joey jokes.

"That actually sounds very tempting."

"Oh please, you would never do that because you're such a softy."

"What!" Georgie exclaims loudly. "Why would you think that?"

"I've seen the way you go all ga-ga over your son and Martha."

"Last time I looked, you were neither of those, so dumping you at the side of the road is still an option."

"You're a good person Georgie, or you wouldn't have offered me a ride, especially considering I'm the girlfriend of she who won't be talked about."

"Wish others around here would see that," she mutters under her breath.

* * *

><p>Charlie breathed a sigh of relief when Robertson finally stopped speaking. He hadn't wanted any interruptions while he spoke, which made it feel like he had been droning on forever when it was probably only ten minutes.<p>

"Now." Charlie almost groans when he starts up again. "The information Aden's friend faxed through confirms what we already suspected, that CBJ Industries is nothing more than a dummy corporation and that Braxton is involved with it, only he's not the top dog as we first thought." Robertson turns to Aden who picks up from where he left off.

"Brax's position in CBJ is the rung below that of, well, let's just call him the president of the company and whoever this president is, has covered their tracks extremely well, so well in fact, that unless someone like Brax spills his guts, we may never find out who it is."

Charlie shuffles through the files. "Once your friend knew what to look for, the links back to Brax were traced rather easily."

"She suspects that was done deliberately, probably by our mysterious top dog. If anyone ever got suspicious and started to look into the company, they'd wade through numerous false trails before they'd eventually find the one to Brax. It was only by chance she found hints to there being someone above him."

"Maybe our guy's not as smart as he thought then," murmurs Charlie.

"She's going to keep trying to track things back to this person, but she's not all that hopeful she'll have much success."

"I wonder if Brax knows that he's basically been set up to take all the heat in this," Charlie wonders aloud.

"From all the files we've collected, it seems likely that he's aware of the set up of the company, which suggests he's either very loyal to whoever this other guy is or there's another reason why he's ok with being set up as the fall guy should the company ever come under suspicion."

"If that's the case, then he's unlikely to tell us who it is." Charlie puts the files aside. "Ok, we've now linked Brax to the company, but he has an alibi for two of the fires, so to prove he is behind the fires, we still need to link him to the arsonist," Charlie points out.

"Earlier, Graves and I spoke again to the owners of the businesses burnt down and explained that Braxton was already looking at jail time for the assault and other charges," Robertson replies, "And while Mr Ryan still isn't prepared to cooperate fully, the others have finally chosen to be a little more forthcoming. They've provided dates in which they were threatened by either Braxton or Upton and they coincide with the arsons. They've also given detailed statements to the nature of the threats, which they received just before the arsons and which became a little more threatening once their businesses had been burnt down."

"So now all we need to do, is get Brax to hand over the arsonist," Aden says.

"We found a second lot of account books in a hidden safe in the restaurant kitchen that shows Braxton's been laundering money through the restaurant and there are also suspicious payments made to a bank account in the city," Graves finally speaks up, almost surprising Charlie as the younger woman spoke so rarely. "As far as we can tell, the name on the account is an alias."

"Our arsonist?" Charlie guesses.

"It's a possibility," Robertson says, taking over again. "But it could be for other illegal activities we don't know about yet. As things stand right now though, we've got Braxton dead to rights on Ryan's assault and we have enough with these documents to get him on fraud and money laundering, so he's already looking at a lengthy stint in jail and with the arsons and Kim Hargrove's murder hanging over his head, then he either risks going down alone for the murder, or he does a deal by giving us the arsonist and gives himself a chance to see the light of freedom before he's 50." Robertson gets to his feet. "I think it's time to have another chat with Braxton."

"He posted bail hours ago so he'll probably be at the restaurant or a hotel since Leah's not his biggest fan right now," Charlie says.

"We'll try the restaurant first. When you're ready," he says, already striding out the door, followed by a silent Graves.

"I'm not sure what's more annoying, his attitude or the fact he's good at his job," Aden mutters.

"I vote for him just being plain annoying." Charlie slides her jacket on. "Let's go and arrest Brax again."


	58. Chapter 58

"Here's trouble," Alf says to Martha, not even bothering to keep his voice down.

"What do you want Brax?" demands Martha. "Because if it's about buying this place, don't bother, it's still not for sale."

"Is that any way to talk to a paying customer?" he says with his usual smirk.

"If it means you turning around and leaving, then yes."

"Martha, I'm not here about the Club, I'm here to ask you a favour."

"What favour could that possibly be?"

"I need you to talk to Leah and get her to give me a chance to explain things to her."

"Why would I do that when Leah's finally wised up to you?" Word had spread quickly that Leah had kicked her husband out of the house and Martha had shouted everyone in the club at the time a free drink.

"It's all been a terrible misunderstanding which will all soon be cleared up," he says confidently.

"Go peddle your bullshit elsewhere," Alf tells him. "Because we're not interested in hearing it."

"Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?" He throws back at them.

"The only time you've ever been innocent, was when you were still in nappies," Alf fires back.

"It's a shame you think that way Alf, because I've always seen you as someone who gives people a fair go and doesn't judge."

"I give everyone a fair go, right up until they prove they're not deserving of it." He turns to Martha. "I have something to deal with in the office, but I'll be back shortly."

Martha nods to him before turning her attention back to Brax.

"I thought we were friends Martha," Brax says the moment Alf was out of earshot.

"I've merely tolerated you because you were Leah's husband and now that she's seen sense, I don't have to pretend anymore."

"I'm really no different to your girlfriend, we even come from the same place."

"Actually, Georgie was born in the Bay, you weren't."

"You know what I meant Martha," he says with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I was talking about coming from the same kind of background."

"Where are you going with this Brax?"

"You're quick to judge me, but I'm wondering how well you know that little girlfriend of yours."

"I know her very well." She felt a growing unease and frustration with Brax's presence and she was hoping her grandfather would hurry back.

"I doubt she's told you everything about her though and."

"And there are probably things about me that Georgie doesn't know," she interrupts him. "That's part of being in a relationship, learning about each other along the way, no matter how long it takes."

"What if you ever found out something that changed your opinion of the person you've committed so much too, including trusting her to raise your precious little boy?"

"Considering Georgie's upbringing, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if there are things she did to get by but that's all in the past and unlike some people," her pointed glare telling him she was referring to him, "Georgie changed her life around and has become a woman I'm proud to have as a part of my life and as a parent to our son." Martha rests her elbows on the bar counter. "Seriously Brax, why the recent interest in the Club and this less than subtle attempt to make me doubt the woman I love?"

"The interest in the Club is purely professional and I'm just looking out for your boy," Brax says in a smooth tone. "I'd hate to see your little boy find out his step-mum wasn't the woman you all think she is."

"Even if Georgie was only half the woman she is today, I'd still see her as far above you," Martha says. "I trust Georgie with my heart and with that of my son and nothing you can say will ever make me doubt her."

"I hope you don't live to regret that."

"Is that a threat?"  
>"Nothing of the sort," he assures her. "As a friend, I'm merely showing my concern for a little boy who may be under the wrong influence."<p>

"Get the hell out of here Brax," Martha nearly shouts.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" he says with a smirk. He turns away from her and clutches his nose as it explodes into sudden pain. "Fuck!"

"Now that's hitting a nerve," Belle says, proud of the punch she'd just landed, even though her hand hurt.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Brax whined as he tried to stem the blood flow.

"Nobody disses on my sister," Belle says angrily. "And considering your future will soon consist of a small room, bars and smelly roommate, shouldn't you be out enjoying your freedom, while you still have it, instead of wasting your time here?"

"What's going on?" Charlie asks as she, Aden, Robertson and Graves walk into the Club.

"Brax was just leaving," Martha tells her. "What are you doing here?"

"Georgie called to say there was a disturbance," replies Charlie.

Martha glances at her grandfather who'd just returned. "I called Georgie and she must have passed on the message."

"Wow, that's what I call a quick response," says Belle. She grinned at Aden who grinned back while Charlie rolled her eyes at them, murmuring about young love.

"We were already on our way to have a chat with Mr Braxton, when the call came in to say he was here," Robertson informs them.

"Now that you're here, you can start by arresting that bitch," Brax says with an angry point of his bloodied finger to Belle.

"Sure, we can do that," Robertson says readily. "But I'm not sure if it's in your best interests that we do."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Well, we are here to make an arrest, only it will be you who is being charged and do you really want to be in jail with a reputation for being hit by little girls?"

Belle thought about protesting the little girl remark, but she kind of liked the idea of Brax copping hell for it.

"Are you still interested in pressing charges?" asks Robertson. "No?" he says when Brax stays silent. "Then let's not waste any more time. Darryl Braxton, I'm arresting you on charges of fraud and money laundering and some other charges we'll go into once we get away from the prying ears of the press," he says, smiling at the scowl Belle threw his way.

"This is a load of shit," complains Brax. "I've been assaulted and now I'm being persecuted with these scurrilous allegations."

"Oh don't worry Mr Braxton, once we show you the evidence we have, you will see they're not scurrilous allegations but factual."

By now, Brax was growing worried as the cuffs snapped closed on his wrists. "I'm not saying anything without a lawyer present."

"You can call him on the way." Robertson tilts his head at Martha and Belle. "Ladies, have a good day."

While Robertson and Graves dragged a protesting Brax away, Charlie and Aden hung back.

"Did you really hit him?" Aden asks his girlfriend.

"Yeah and it bloody hurt." She holds her hand up. "It's starting to swell."

"Maybe you should get that checked out," suggests Charlie.

"I'll do it later," Belle snaps rudely at her.

"Belle," Charlie starts to say before she's cut off.

"I'm not interested in hearing anything you have to say unless it's about the case."

"We will be making an official statement once Brax has been interviewed," Charlie tells her, trying to hide her disappointment at Belle's response.

"Then I have to go call the paper and let them know." She gives Aden a quick kiss before rushing away.

Aden glances between Charlie and Martha. "It's going to take some time for Brax's lawyer to arrive, so I'm just going to wait by the car," he says, leaving the two women alone with Alf who was making himself busy behind the counter.

"Belle is so like Georgie at times," murmurs Charlie.

"You can't really blame her for her attitude. Georgie's the big sister who has always looked out for her and Belle can't stand it when people hurt her or can't see her sister the way she does."

"They're more like family than Georgie and I have ever been."

"They just understand each other more and if you ever get around to asking those questions you should have asked years ago, maybe you and Georgie will understand each other better." Charlie nods in acknowledgment. "And Belle's not the only one who has you on her shit list." Martha sighs heavily. "I know Georgie's not the easiest person to get to know and I've been guilty of misjudging her in the past as well, but once I got to know her, I came to admire her for the way she's overcome so much and grown from the troubled teen she once was, to the woman she is today. The tough smartarse is still there, which I'm thankful for, because it helped to pull her through all the shit that has been thrown at her, but there's also a vulnerable side and underneath it all, is an extremely loving and loyal person who can be trusted and relied on to always be there when needed and I just wish other people would take the time to see that." She looks at Charlie. "But now she's tired of it all Charlie, not just the problems with you, but with the way this town won't let her move on. She even told me that she probably would have left the Bay after Jack's death, if not for me and Jay, because I don't think she sees a reason to stay, other than us."

"I hate that she feels that way." She couldn't really blame her though, because this place and its people, including herself, had never really made her feel welcome.

"You hurt her so badly Charlie and I'm angry at that, but the only way for Georgie to move forward is for the two of you to finally deal with everything, so for everyone's sake, I hope that happens."

"I want that too Martha."

"Wanting it is one thing, but making it happen is another thing."

"This time, I'm serious about it."

"That barrier between you is rather large, are you sure you're up to it?"

"I want Georgie in my life and the only way that can happen now, is to knock down that barrier. I know it's not going to be easy, there's a lot that is holding that barrier up, but I'm not giving up this time until it's down."

"I hope to hell that does happen Charlie. Georgie has had to be strong to survive all she's gone through, but she can't go on like this forever and I hate seeing her so hurt and confused."

"Just bear with me on this Martha and I'll find a way."

Martha studies her intently, liking the determination she saw on Charlie's face. "Georgie knows she needs to do this as well and I'm going to support her through this, but I don't want to be the one to force this anymore than I already have. If this is to work, it needs to be because it's what you want."

"It is."

"Good," she says, finally satisfied. "So, just how much trouble is Brax in?"

"A lot," Charlie says, relieved at the change in direction.

"I still can't believe Brax thought he could actually make me doubt Georgie."

"Is that what he was doing?"

Martha nods. "I don't know what his game is but he's wasting his time."

Charlie was wondering the same thing. Brax had other worries on his mind, so what was he up to here?

"And you can tell him that when you throw the book at him."

"I'll do that," Charlie assures her. "I'll see you later."

"Charlie, don't worry too much about Belle, unlike Georgie, her bark is worse than her bite."

"Brax may argue with that," she says with a chuckle as she walks from the Club.


	59. Chapter 59

"Did he say anything on the trip here?" Charlie asks as she and the three detectives observe Brax through the window while he spoke to his lawyer.

"Only to reiterate it's all a load of shit," replies Robertson. He nods his head toward the woman next to Brax. "Do you know his lawyer?"

"Hayley something, I think. She's filled in once or twice for Sangster when Heath was in trouble and she has a pretty good success rate, as far as I know."

"Sangster's an expensive lawyer and not the sort I'd expect a restaurant owner in a small town to hire, especially considering Sangster's usual clientele."

"He's a family friend, at least that's what Brax claimed when he first used Sangster to get Heath off a drug dealing charge a few years back. So, how do you want to do this?"

"It'll just be the two of us in there with them and I want you to take the lead." Charlie looks at him in surprise. "I want to watch him for a bit, before I jump in," explains Robertson. "When we go in there, I think it best to start with the money laundering and fraud, then hit him with the rest and see if that won't persuade him to give up the arsonist."

"I just hope he does or we may never get that killer off the streets," mutters Charlie, as she steps into the interview room with Robertson.

"You've already caused me marriage problems with other allegations," Brax says the moment Charlie and Robertson entered. "So why don't we just hurry this up so I can get out of here and try to fix things with my wife?"

Charlie chose not to comment on his chances of that ever happening and despite his bravado, she thought she detected signs of nerves in him. She wondered if he'd realised by now that they had found his set of duplicate books but just in case he hadn't, she threw copies of some of the pages from the books in front of him and his lawyer as she took a seat opposite them while Robertson leant against the wall to the side of Brax. "Care to explain those?" she says. "In particularly the highlighted payments to a bank account in the city for someone who doesn't really exist?"  
>"Creative bookkeeping?" jokes Brax.<p>

"Those books are enough to get you on money laundering and tax fraud, so why don't you make it easy on yourself and tell us who those payments were for?"

"I don't recognise the account."

"Try looking at it first."

Brax glances at it and shakes his head. "Nope, don't know it."

"You paid money into an account and you don't even know who it is for?" Charlie's tone showing her scepticism.

"I make a lot of payments for supplies for the restaurant and such and I don't know every single account off hand, which is why I need the book." He shrugs. "And I make those payments in good faith, so it's not my fault if one of them isn't who he said he was."

"Perhaps you should ask the owner of this account," suggests Hayley.

"As soon as we track through his aliases, we will," Charlie says, though she had doubts they'd ever find him that way. "Do you deny the money laundering and fraud charges?"

With the evidence in front of him, he saw no point in lying. "So I've been a bad boy with my accounting and taxes, no big deal, I'll pay the fines and that'll be it."

"You do know that defrauding the tax office is a serious offence and can carry a lengthy jail sentence?"

"I think they'll be quite happy to get their back taxes and money for any fines they'll impose, without the need to seek a custodial sentence."

Charlie had to admire his cockiness in the face of how things were going for him, though she wondered if he was using it to cover up his worry. "That's a lot of money, where do you plan to get it from?"  
>"I'll sell my restaurant if necessary."<p>

"And where exactly did the extra money that you were laundering, come from in the first place?"

"Odd jobs."

"What sort of jobs?"

"You know, this and that," he says in an offhand manner.

"You're not helping yourself here Brax."

"I'm not here to do your job Charlie, that's yours to do."

"Would one of those odd jobs include lending money to people with exorbitant interest on the repayments?"

"I like to help people when they need it most." He grins. "And I am a businessman who likes to make a profit, so you can't blame me for adding interest onto the repayments and everyone is fully aware of the terms before entering into any agreement with me."

For the moment, Charlie didn't make mention of his threats and intimidation tactics, instead, she moved on to his other business. "In a previous interview, you denied any knowledge of CBJ Industries," Charlie starts off.

"That's right."

She slides an open manila folder across the table to Brax and his lawyer. "As you can see in these printouts, your name is most definitely linked to the company."

Brax shrugs without even glancing at the printouts. "So maybe my accountant invested in this company."

"And he didn't tell you?"

"I have a restaurant to run and I don't always have time for all the finer details of investments and things, that's why I hire others to deal with it and as long as they do their job, then I'm happy."

"If you look on page two, you will see that you're listed as the CEO," she says, noticing that Brax was finally looking at the pages before him and she could see it dawning on him how much they actually had on him. "And you're also listed on the board of directors which seems to consist largely of your old buddies, the River Boys and if you go to page ten, that appears to be your signature authorising a shipment and as you can see quite clearly, it has the CBJ Industries logo at the top of the page." She really did have to congratulate Aden's friend for finding that juicy little titbit amongst the maze of false trails. "Are you still going to deny knowledge of the company or are you just in the habit of not reading what you sign?"

Charlie waited while Hayley whispered something to her client.

"Ok, so you got me on a little more tax fraud but like I said before, it's no big deal."

"It's a very big deal Brax," Charlie says. "We have you on fraud, money laundering and also assault."

"And I'll pay my fines and with my previous unblemished record, I'll get a slap on the wrist for the assault," he says cockily. Knowing they had a witness other than Harvey for the assault, he didn't see the point in continuing to deny that either.

"Of course, once we add extortion to the list of charges, I assure you, it will be more than a case of paying fines and a slap on the wrist."

"This is getting ridiculous," Hayley interrupts. "You're just making up charges as you go along."

"CBJ Industries was a main supplier to Harvey Ryan's business," Charlie continues on as if Hayley hadn't spoken. "The company also owns a large share of his boats."

"CBJ supplies a lot of businesses and owns stock in quite a few others, but I fail to see how that is extortion."

"Mr Ryan fell behind in his boat repayments, then his business burnt down."

"Sounds like his business was going under, so he torched it for the insurance money," Brax answers easily.

"Well, the insurance wouldn't have covered his losses in the fire, but strangely enough, the insurance was enough to cover the repayments to your company."

"You're reaching here, Sergeant," warns Hayley.

"And I'm sure you're more than aware that Mr Ryan wasn't the only victim of an arson attack and while he hasn't been the most cooperative, the other arson victims have been." Charlie noticed the slight clenching of Brax's jaw. "In fact, they were very cooperative in providing us with detailed statements about the threats you and your mate Brodie made toward them." Charlie paused, letting her words sink in. "You told them to pay up or their businesses would go up in smoke."

"It's a figure of speech." Even to him, his words sounded hollow. "And I told you the last time, I don't know anything about the arsons."

"That was before your victims were more forthcoming. We now have the dates of the threats you made before the arsons, then dates for after when you threatened more serious consequences if they again failed to make the repayments."

"Look," Brax says with some heat. "I wasn't anywhere near those places when they went up, so you're not going to pin those fires on me."

"Oh, we don't think you lit the fires yourself."

"Then where are you going with this?" asks Hayley.

"We believe your client hired someone to set the fires for him."

"That's bullshit," snaps Brax.

"This account," Charlie points to the highlighted one again. "Does it belong to the man you paid to set the fires?"

"I'm not saying anything."  
>"The dates of the payments coincide with the fires, Brax."<br>"So?"

"So, we're going to charge you with murder and attempted murder, unless you're," she's interrupted by Brax's loud outburst.

"No fucking way!" he yells, leaping to his feet and leaning menacingly on the table. "I didn't kill anyone!"

"Sit down," Charlie says in a calm voice, unruffled by his menacing pose. "Now," she adds with more authority.

"Brax!" Hayley hisses at him.

Glaring at Charlie, Brax retakes his seat.

"Kim Hargrove was murdered because he was unfortunate enough to return to his place of work unexpectedly and the person who killed him, also assaulted me and left me for dead, so unless you cooperate, you will be going down alone for Mr Hargrove's murder and the attempted murder of a police officer."

"You can't prove any of that, it's all circumstantial evidence," argues Hayley.

"Put it all together with the charges that we can prove and what do you think a jury will see, Brax? A man who once led a gang of criminals, criminals who happen to be involved in a company you went to some lengths to hide your involvement with, a man who threatens hard working people who have fallen on bad times, a man who assaults people, a man who has laundered money and committed fraud ," she pauses. "And the dates of everything are just a little too coincidental, so tell me Brax, are you confident enough to let your fate rest in the hands of a jury of your peers?"

"You should be out there looking for the arsonist, he's the real killer, not me."

"You hired the arsonist, so his actions are as much on you as they are on him."

Brax's eyes dart to his lawyer who nods in confirmation.

"His name Brax," Charlie persists.

He sits back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest and says nothing.

"Who's your boss?" The change in direction momentarily threw Brax, before he recovered and burst out laughing.

"I work for no one," he says with some arrogance. "I'm a leader, not a follower."

"That's funny," Robertson finally speaks up, making Brax and Hayley jump as they'd forgotten he was standing off to the side. "Because these documents suggest you're more of a patsy for someone else, than any kind of leader."

Brax's mask of arrogance slipped, to be replaced by anger and if Charlie wasn't mistaken, fear. She didn't know if it was fear about them having found evidence of someone higher up or fear of that person, but it was definitely there, before the mask of arrogance slipped back into place.

"I'm nobody's patsy."

"Who is in charge Brax?" demands Charlie.

"I told you, I work for no one."

"Are you really willing to take the rap for all of this?" She sweeps her hand over the evidence on the table. "Does this person have something on you, is that why you're staying silent?"

"There is no one else."

"We have you on multiple charges Brax, but it's now up to you how long you want to spend in jail," she tries one last time.

Brax stares at some spot over her shoulder. "I'd like a word with my lawyer."

"Certainly." Charlie moves to the corner with Robertson while Brax and Hayley whisper furiously.

"I want a deal," Brax says a few minutes later.

"For what?"

"My client will give you the name he was given for the arsonist and tell you how to make contact with him, but only if you downgrade the murder charges."

Charlie looks to Robertson, who takes over. "I'll speak to the DPP, but you will still be looking at a manslaughter charge at a minimum."

"Fine," mutters Brax in defeat.

"We have your word Detective?"

"I can't guarantee anything until I've spoken with the DPP, but you have my word that your client's cooperation will be noted and if we apprehend the arsonist with the information your client provided, that will also go in his favour."

Hayley nods to Brax, who sighs. "His name is."


	60. Chapter 60

"Charlie!"

Charlie had barely turned toward Joey's voice when her girlfriend was crushing her in a hug. "I heard on the news that a cop was hurt and someone was dead so I rushed to the hospital when I couldn't get a hold of you."

"I'm sorry, my mobile is back at the station, but I'm ok Joey, I didn't get so much as a scratch," Charlie assures her, holding her close. "Aden was hurt though." At Joey's gasp, she holds her a little tighter. "He's ok Joey but he did receive burns to his arms and hands when the arsonist set himself alight and Aden tried to put him out."

"Bloody typical," mutters Joey, thinking her friend's bravery sometimes came at the expense of his commonsense. It was just as well though, for his bravery was the reason she still had Charlie to hold on to after the last fire.

"Rachel said the burns weren't deep and would heal in time, probably without even scarring, so I don't want you stressing and neither does Aden, it's not good for your health."

"As soon as I see that Aden is fine with my own eyes, then I will stop stressing."

"Don't you believe me when I say he's fine?" She asks with a slightly amused tone.

"You're a cop Charlie, so is Aden and one thing I've learnt, is that your definitions of being fine tend to vary from mine and everyone else's." She sighs and steps back. "God, the two of you playing hero is going to have me pulling my hair out with worry one of these days."

"I can only promise you that I'll take every precaution to be careful, but in this job," Charlie shrugs.

"Yeah I know. I may not like you being in danger, but being a cop is who you are and it's something I'm going to have to deal with, because I'm never giving you up."

Charlie smiles. She hated to worry her girlfriend, but she loved it when Joey spoke about being committed to her.

"So, what exactly happened out there?" asks Joey.

"Well, Brax gave up the guy in exchange for having the murder charge downgraded to manslaughter, provided Brax's help led to the arsonist's capture and once the DPP approved the deal, we had Brax call the guy to arrange another arson and then we laid in wait for him to turn up. Unfortunately, our friendly little arsonist wasn't too keen on being arrested, so before we could stop him, he poured accelerant onto himself, set himself alight and killed himself."

"Shit," Joey shivered. The man may not have been a very nice person and a murderer who nearly killed her girlfriend, but still, burning yourself to death was a horrible and painful way to go. "Who was he?" she asks.

"As we had suspected, he wasn't a local and we found id in a car nearby that says his name was Jake Pirovic, but so far, that's proven to be yet another alias. We do have some officers out searching for the place where he was camping out while he was doing Brax's dirty work, but somehow, I don't think we'll find anything there that will be all that helpful in identifying him. Everything about him is fake, including the plates on the car and he's done a very good job at covering his tracks, so we may never find out his real name."

"At least the arsons will stop now, though it does seem a little unfair that Brax gets off so lightly when he was just as responsible as the arsonist for a man's death and nearly killing you."

"Oh, he won't be getting off lightly. Just because the charges were downgraded to manslaughter, he's still in a hell of a lot of trouble and from what we've heard, the tax office aren't willing to settle for anything less than the maximum jail time for tax fraud, so they're going in for the kill and they have a very strong case against him."

Joey chuckles. "Oh boy, you don't fuck with the tax office."

"Definitely not and I have a feeling that Brax will be facing more serious charges now that the Drug Squad has revealed that they've been keeping an eye on part of the company's shipping arrangements."

"Gee, don't you cops ever communicate with each other?"

"Even Robertson was pissed to find out we weren't the only ones looking into CBJ," Charlie said, recalling the rather colourful language coming from Robertson after he'd spoken to the officer in charge of that side of the investigation. "But now that Brax has been unmasked as one of the ones definitely involved, our resources and information can be pooled and with new charges pending, Brax will be facing a jail sentence that will be as lengthy as it would have been had he been convicted of murder."

It pleased Joey that he wouldn't be getting off so lightly with his crimes, but she felt sorry for her friend. "I know Leah has said that their marriage is over, but this still has to come as a bit of a shock to her."

Charlie nods. "We'll help her through it."

"Thank god Charlie," Ruby blurts out as she rushes toward them, with Martha and Jay following closely behind her.

Charlie hugs her sister. "I'm fine, so is Georgie," she tells Martha, who sighs in relief.

"Where is she?"

"She was having a word with Aden, last I saw her." She points toward the room at the end of the corridor before Martha could even ask. Martha hurried off in that direction.

"When Joey called to say a cop had been hurt, I thought the worst," Ruby tells her sister.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you like that Ruby, I think it was part of my own panic showing through," said Joey.

"I preferred to hear it from you than on the news."

"I would have preferred you both heard it from me," said Charlie. "I should have called to let you know I was safe or at least had another officer fill you in."

"You had other concerns Charlie," Joey tells her in understanding. "And you're fine and that's all that really matters."

* * *

><p>"Martha, I know my limitations with my limp, so I wasn't even at the scene," Georgie said, having met up with Martha moments after stepping from Aden's room. "I just came here to check in on everyone."<p>

"Including Charlie?"

Georgie shrugs without answering while holding her little boy close. "He looks about ready for bed."

"I was just about to put him down," admits Martha. She had no idea what Brax was trying to achieve, but one look at her girlfriend's tender expression while their son was gently nestled in her arms, his head on her shoulder as he started to nod off and she had no doubts at all about Georgie where Jay was concerned. There was a nagging feeling though, that had started to plague her since they had spoken earlier about Brax's intimations about her and while she had assured Georgie that she believed in her completely, Georgie had been furious at Brax and had insisted on telling her that Brax knew nothing that could hurt them. The conversation had left Martha with the feeling that Georgie was definitely hiding something big from her, nothing to do with whatever Brax was trying to imply, but something about her past that she had kept from everyone. She always knew there were things about her girlfriend she had yet to learn and it hadn't altered her belief in her in any way, but she did hope though, that Georgie would eventually open up about whatever it was, because she had a feeling it could affect their family in some way.

* * *

><p>"I have to go to the station to make a statement about what happened at the scene and to tie up a few things, so do you want me to take you home on the way?" asks Charlie.<p>

Joey shakes her head. "I want to see Aden first, so I'll take a taxi back."

"Well, I don't know how long I'll be, but I'll try and be home as quickly as I can. What about you Ruby?"

"I'll wait for Joey."

"Ok, then I'll see you guys later." She pauses in front of Joey and gently presses her lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too. I know you've probably been too busy to eat, so I'll have something waiting for you when you get back."

"Thank you. I'll try not to be too long." Kissing her again, Charlie heads off.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Aden," Joey said the moment she walked into his room. "I'm going to get a Ouija board to annoy the hell out of you if you're ever inconsiderate enough to get yourself killed."<p>

Despite the painkillers making him drowsy, he still managed a grin. "I always knew you cared."

"Of course I bloody well care, you're my best friend Aden but that doesn't mean I won't tear strips off you for putting your life in danger."

"I was just doing my job and when it happened, I just reacted."

Joey hugs him. "And that's why I love you, you're always thinking of others, but I'm still going to rip into you any time you risk your life. I don't want to lose you Aden."

"I ain't going anywhere."

"Not even now that the case is over?" Joey said with a tinge of sadness. "Your job here is finished, so won't you be heading back home to the city?"

Aden holds up his bandaged clad hands. "I'm going to be out of action for awhile, so I'm thinking of sticking around here."

"And your decision to stay has nothing to do with a certain, young journo?" Joey asks with a slight smirk.

He shrugs nonchalantly. Belle had been one of the first on the scene and she'd been royally pissed that he'd been hurt but then she had rushed away before she was scooped on her story. They'd never really spoken about their future and he had no idea where he stood with her but after the way she rushed off, he feared that her interest in him had been because she had needed to be close to the investigation and was using him as a way to do that. Staying probably wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't bring himself to leave just yet and besides, his best friend was still here, so that was one reason to stay.

"Earth to Aden," Joey prods him gently.

"Sorry, I think it's the painkillers," he lied.

"I should go, let you get some rest."

"Thanks Joey."

"If you need anything, just give me a call."

"I will."

Joey hugs him again. "I'm glad you're staying," she whispers, before leaving.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter, Joey helps Charlie to unwind after a very long day.<em>


	61. Chapter 61

_For the next two weeks, because of work and other commitments, I might not be able to update every second day as usual but will try to update as much as possible._

* * *

><p>Having finished as quickly as she could, Charlie made her way home just after 9 pm and she was surprised to find a candle lit dinner waiting for her, along with a rather ravishing looking girlfriend in a hot little number.<p>

"You look gorgeous," she said, pressing her lips to Joey's. "But when you said you'd have something waiting for me, this wasn't quite what I expected. What's the occasion?"

"It's a double celebration."

"A double?"

"One for the arson case being over and two, because while I was at the hospital, I saw Rachel and despite today's dramas, she's given me a clean bill of health."

"I thought you were still a few days away."

"Hey, don't knock it."

"Believe me, I couldn't be happier, I just don't want you to overdo things."

"I got the reminder about still taking it easy from Rachel and I will but you know what, despite everything going on, I have never felt better since I've been staying with you these past couple of days and it feels as if a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders."

Charlie leans in and kisses her more firmly. "I love you," she said. She really wanted to ask Joey to move in permanently, but she didn't want to push too quickly.

"I love you too and I hope you're up for tonight."

"Is there more than dinner planned?" she asked with a hopeful glint in her eye. "Not that I object to just dinner and that nice, little," she emphasised the word little, "Dress that you're wearing." The dress was like a second skin that accentuated all of Joey's curves and didn't leave much to the imagination and Charlie's imagination was threatening to run rampant.

"After I've wined and dined my hardworking girlfriend with the food I'm about to prepare, there's a long soak together in the tub planned and then," she wiggles her eyebrows and smirks at the words left unsaid. "That is, if you last that long."

"This day may feel like it's gone on forever," Charlie murmurs, "But I feel a second wind coming on and," she grins. "I don't have to be back at the station until midday."

"In that case, why don't you slip into something more comfortable than that uniform and I'll get tea ready."

Noticing the takeaway tubs in the recycle bin on her way to the door, Charlie raises her brow at her.

"Hey, I said prepare, not cook," Joey said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Though it will require some reheating, so technically, I am cooking."

"How is it you can teach Ruby to cook that yummy fishy soupy thing, but you can't actually cook yourself?" she'd been surprised when Joey admitted that she wasn't the best cook.

"I've actually improved since I came to the Bay, but bouillabaisse was my mum's favourite dish and one Sunday every month for a long time, we made it together and I could probably make it blindfolded. Now, go and change."

"Yes ma'am. What about Ruby though?"

"Ruby decided to go out with some friends." Charlie looks at her girlfriend, who smiles back sheepishly. "Ok, so I told her I had a romantic evening planned for you and she decided she'd prefer to be elsewhere so that she wouldn't have to listen to our cries of passion."

"Oh god, she doesn't hear us, does she?" Charlie asks in horror. She'd never once considered that her sex life wasn't exactly private.

"Well, we haven't really had a chance to make all that much noise since I've been staying here, certainly nothing close to like we did in the hotel room, but I think she's just making a point about giving us some privacy." She smirks at her girlfriend, "Relax Charlie or you'll give yourself performance anxiety."

"I have never had performance anxiety," she replied with mock affront.

"Good, now shoo."

"Oh, it's a triple celebration by the way," Charlie said as she walked away. "With the arsonist dead, Robertson will be leaving in a day or two."

Joey chuckles at how much her girlfriend seemed to take enjoyment from that fact.

* * *

><p>For Charlie, something more comfortable than her uniform consisted of a lacy bra and knickers with a matching sheer robe that barely reached past her bum.<p>

"Are you sure Rachel gave you the all clear?" Charlie asks with a hint of mirthful challenge in her voice when she noticed the look of lust on Joey's face.

"A little late to be asking that now," murmurs Joey.

Enjoying the way Joey couldn't take her eyes off her, Charlie sauntered over to the table, putting an extra sway to her hips. Taking a seat, she waits for Joey to start serving.

"Isn't that supposed to go onto the plate?" Charlie said a few moments later.

"Huh?"

"The food," she said in an amused tone. "Generally when it's served up, it goes onto the plate."

Joey stares down at the table, her eyes widening when she sees the pile of food on the table clothe just to the side of the plate. "Oh, damn." She'd been so busy gawking at her girlfriend, she hadn't been paying attention to what she was doing with the food and had missed the plate completely.

Chuckling, Charlie helps her to scoop it onto her plate, then offers to pour the wine. "Wouldn't want to end up with it all over ourselves now, would we, because then we would have to lick it all off," she said suggestively.

Joey very nearly dropped the rest of the food at the images that went flashing through her mind at that. "That's what the bath is for," Joey fights back. "To clean it all up."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Oh," she drops her voice to a husky murmur. "Bath time can be extremely fun as you'll find out shortly."

Choking on the sip of wine she'd just taken, Charlie waved her hand in front of her face, sure she must be beet red going by the flush she was feeling.

Smiling happily now that she'd regained some of the ground, Joey takes the seat opposite her. Holding up the glass, she waits for Charlie to do the same. "To our future."

"Our future," Charlie said, clinking her glass to Joey's. Taking another sip, she sets her glass down. "This really does look wonderful. It's not Leah's cooking though, is it?"

Joey shakes her head. "With everything that's happened lately, I didn't want to burden Leah any more than she's already been, so I ordered this from that nice new Italian place."

"Yeah, things are rather heavy for her at the moment. The Drug Squad are going to be going through every aspect of their lives to find whatever they can on Brax and rumours about what he's been up to are spreading all over town, but at least Leah's reputation should survive this, especially as she ditched Brax before the worst of it all came out."

"She's a well liked person, from what I've seen."

"She is. She's done a lot of good over the years and everyone knows that, so other than being seen as gullible for believing in Brax for so long."

"Which a lot of other people are also guilty of," points out Joey.

Charlie nods in agreement. "Leah will get through this relatively unscathed. Of course, she has lost her marriage to a man she does love, but her friends and everyone who cares about her, will be there to help her through it and to ensure that no one gives her too much grief, if they're dumb enough to try to. At times like this, you really do see how many people there are who care about you."

"That's what I love about places like this, the way people pull together and support each other."

"Not for all," Charlie murmured, her thoughts drifting toward her cousin who never seemed to have gotten that sort of support.

"Hey, there's not much we can do about any of this right now and it will still be there tomorrow, so how about for tonight, we set aside everything else and just make it about the two of us?"

"I love that idea."

"Then let's start on this beautiful meal, because the night is still young and we have all of it to enjoy."

Charlie glanced at the clock as it flicked over to 9:50. It may be getting close to her usual bedtime, but she'd never looked so forward to a late night or having the morning off.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter, the girls continue to relax.<em>


	62. Chapter 62

They'd kept to their word about making the night about just the two of them and after enjoying their meal at a leisurely pace, they retired to the bathroom.

Charlie sipped the champagne, sighing as she leant back, happily nestled between her girlfriend's legs, whose arms were casually draped over her shoulders as she fed her another strawberry.

"Those are amazing strawberries," she murmured appreciatively.

"It's the special ingredients I add to them that makes them amazing," replied Joey.

Charlie moved slightly so she could glance over her shoulder. "What ingredients?"

"Champagne, chocolate sauce, relaxing music, bubble bath and," she leant in, pressing her lips to Charlie's. "A dash of love."

"I like that last ingredient the most, I think," Charlie said, turning completely and kneeling between Joey's legs.

"Careful Charlie," Joey warned. "Move too quickly and the water will go everywhere."

"So it goes everywhere," she replied, splashing a little at Joey. "It's only water." She manoeuvred again until she was straddling Joey's waist, her arms around Joey's neck. "Now, does that last ingredient come in larger amounts?"

Grinning wickedly, Joey shakes her head.

"Well that's a shame, because I was really looking forward to having more than just a dash."

"I may be persuaded to increase the portions."

"And how do I go about persuading you for more?"

Reaching for the jar that was resting on a small table she'd dragged to the side of the tub, she holds it up in front of Charlie. "I'm thinking chocolate coated nipples."

"That's chocolate sauce, not body paint," Charlie pointed out as her nipples stood to attention just at the thought of Joey's idea.

"I think it will do," Joey replied by dipping her finger into the sauce and circling it around one of her girlfriend's nipples before dabbing some onto the tip of the nipple.

"Jesus Joey," gasped Charlie. The chocolate felt cold against her skin which was flushed from the warm water and what her girlfriend was doing to her. "You're going to kill me," she muttered when Joey repeated the action with Charlie's other nipple.

"Huh?" Joey murmured, her mouth already seeking out the chocolate treats in front of her.

"Never mind," Charlie said, raising herself up to give Joey better access to her breasts as her nipple was engulfed into the warmth of Joey's mouth. "Fuck!" she groaned when Joey's teeth brushed lightly over her nipple before her girlfriend's tongue and lips lapped up every drop of chocolate and then moved to the other one, repeating the actions. "Oh god that's wonderful," Charlie moaned as Joey slowly devoured her.

Licking her lips as she finished, Joey sat back with a satisfied smile. "Chocolate Charlie is my new favourite flavour."

"I think I like it too," Charlie replied, panting softly from the desire Joey had aroused in her. "Though for different reasons," her nipples still feeling incredibly sensitive. Noticing a smudge of chocolate on Joey's chin, Charlie leant in and kissed the chocolate away. "We're going to need another bath at this rate," she said, her lips finding Joey's in a kiss that left both of them gasping when they finally come up for air.

"Is it just me or does it feel incredibly hot in this tub?" asked Joey, her face and body looking flushed.

"I think it's us baby, we're overheating. How about a drink to cool us down?"

"We're out," Joey said, her eyes closing as she leant back and relaxed.

"Oh." Charlie glanced at the empty bottle in the bottle holder, a gleam coming to her eyes as she spied something else. Picking up the items, she rubs them over both of Joey's nipples, almost bursting out laughing when Joey's eyes flew open and she bolted up straighter, water sloshing everywhere.

"Fuck that is cold!" she yelped.

"That's why it's called ice, baby," Charlie said cheekily, holding up the said items which had already started to melt. "And was it really that bad, because parts of you look like they really enjoyed it," she teased.

Looking down at her chest, Joey saw that her nipples were still erect and hard and she couldn't deny that she was still feeling an erotic buzz in her nipples. "Just give me some warning next time."

"Ok." Reaching for another couple of cubes, she held them before her for Joey to see.

Joey nodded, her breath catching as the cold hit her nipples again. Rubbing the cubes back and forth in a sensual motion over each nipple, Charlie paused and put one cube into her mouth, before leaning down and sucking a nipple into her mouth and using her tongue, she swirled the cube around it.

"Oh fuck," Joey groaned loudly, the contrast between the warm water and her own desire to the chill of Charlie's mouth and hand as she moved both cubes over her nipples was amazing.

With little of the melting cubes left, Charlie discarded them, her freed hand quickly seeking between her girlfriend's legs. The moment those still chilled fingers glided through her heated wetness and entered her, had Joey crying out, "Oh god!" Her hips bucked up against Charlie who increased her thrusts and captured Joey's lips with hers.

Her own moans of passion joined in with her girlfriend's when Joey's fingers found her wet and wanton.

Their fingers thrust fast and deep as water sloshed over the sides of the tub in all directions and the heavy sounds of their passion echoed throughout the bathroom.

"Oh yes," panted Charlie, knowing she was close and feeling Joey's own climax approaching as her inner walls gripped her fingers more tightly.

A few more thrusts and they were both crying out, their climaxes bouncing off the walls and back at them.

"Oh man," sighed Joey, holding onto her girlfriend as she all but fell onto her. "I think we will need that second bath."

Chuckling, Charlie snuggled onto her lap. "I think we might need to soundproof this room," she joked. "Because my ears are still ringing."

Laughing, Joey pressed her lips to Charlie's forehead. "The acoustics certainly added to it all."

"I don't think I'll ever tire of you calling out my name though."

"Then perhaps we should soundproof the bedroom as well, because I love screaming for you as much as you scream for me."

"And maybe we should make that a cold shower now, because I'm about ready to explode from this heat," murmured Charlie, not talking about the still warm water that was left in the tub.

"Unless you want Ruby having to paddle her way to the basin, we should probably clean up in here first."

"Can't we leave it till later?"

"Sure, but then you can be the one to explain it to Ruby when she gets home as to why there's water everywhere."

"I'll get the mop."

* * *

><p>By the time they'd cleaned up and had a shower, it was well past midnight and Charlie was forced to admit that the long day had finally caught up to her and she wouldn't last much longer as she climbed into bed beside her girlfriend and snuggled up against her, her head on Joey's shoulder. "That bath was a lovely way to end the day."<p>

"I'm glad I could help."

"You have more than helped, just by being here. I absolutely love having someone to come home to."

"Then maybe we could make this a more permanent arrangement," suggested Joey.

Charlie props herself up on her elbow and gazed down at Joey. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

"I want us to be together Charlie, in every way, which includes living together."

Charlie could feel her face breaking into a massive smile. "From the second I got you here, I didn't want you to leave, but I just didn't want to push too quickly by saying anything."

"Everything about being with you just feels so right, including being in this bed with you." She grins cheekily, "Plus, it would seem a waste to soundproof the place if we weren't testing it out all the time."

Chuckling, Charlie captured her lips in a slow, lingering kiss before snuggling up in her arms again.

"Before I go to work, I'll make some room in the drawers and cupboards for you and we can put what doesn't fit into the spare room until we can get everything properly sorted."

"I still have some things at the hotel that I'll need to pick up."

"I can do that."

"No Charlie, I can do it and if I run into my father, I'll deal with it."

"You can call if you need me though."

"Of course I will."

"What about at Angelo's, is there anything there that you left behind?"

"Yes, but nothing I can't do without. Everything that's important to me, I took with me when I moved out."

"Do you know that you really are the best thing to have ever happened to me?" said Charlie, overjoyed to finally have the love of her life sharing her home with her.

"I feel the same about you. I didn't think it was possible to feel this happy."

"Me either." As happy as she was though, Charlie couldn't stop the yawn from coming.

"I think it's time for poor little tuckered out baby to go night, night."

"I really wish I could make this night last even longer, but I think it would damage my rep if I fell asleep mid-coital."

"Mid-coital?" Joey said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I'm tired here."

"Then go to sleep baby," Joey told her. "We still have the morning to enjoy."

"That we do," Charlie murmured, her eyelids already too heavy to keep open.

"I love you," Joey said softly.

"Love you too," replied Charlie, already drifting off to sleep.

Joey watched her sleep for a few minutes, enjoying the peaceful repose on her girlfriend's features, before she joined her in sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter, Joey runs into Angelo and coming soon, a long held secret is revealed, a shocking accident leaves a loved one fighting for life, oh, and a murder. <em>


	63. Chapter 63

Enjoying the morning didn't quite eventuate the way Charlie had hoped, with both women sleeping in to well past 10 but Charlie wasn't complaining, not even about sleeping so late which was unusual for her. Waking up with Joey spooning her was something she'd happily look forward to for the rest of her life and with Joey moving in, she'd get her wish. It really was amazing how quickly her life had turned around. One day she was moping over the end of a memorable one-night stand, then she was forced to watch the woman she'd fallen in love with play wife to her boss and now, she grinned. Now, she was the one who got to play happy families and she was looking forward to every minute of it.

"Off with the fairies, are we?" Joey said lightly as she wrapped her arms around her from behind.

Charlie leant back into her. "Just thinking of how my life has changed lately."

"In a good way, I hope," Joey teased.

Turning, she circled her own arms around Joey's waist. "In an absolutely amazing way."

"Oh please, it's the kitchen," muttered Ruby as she strode into the room.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Charlie asked, not moving her arms from where they were.

"I have a study period and I had to pick up some homework I'd forgotten."

"Well now that you're here, I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Sounds serious," Ruby said, giving her sister her full attention. "So what is it?"

It had been just her and Ruby for a while now and though her sister had been fine with Joey staying here while she got better, moving in was another matter and now faced with telling her little sister, Charlie was a bit hesitant. Sensing her hesitation, Joey rubbed her hand encouragingly along Charlie's back. "Joey's moving in with us," she finally blurted out.

"Oh, is that all. I figured that was going to happen anyway." She moved over to them as the couple stepped apart. "Welcome to the family," Ruby greeted Joey with a warm hug. "And thank you for making my sister so happy," she whispered softly.

"My pleasure," Joey whispered back.

"Please don't mention pleasure when it's about my sister." Chuckling, Joey stepped back from Ruby. "And I'm not going to ask why there was a mop in the bathroom, along with an empty jar of chocolate sauce," Ruby said, causing her sister to blush furiously at having forgotten to put them away. "I better get my homework and get back to school."

Once they were alone, Charlie gathered her girlfriend into her arms again. "Well, that was easy."

"I don't know why you were worried about telling her."

"I've been both mum and sister to her for some time now and I guess I was a bit worried she'd be jealous of you moving in. I guess it was kind of stupid to think that."

"Maybe a little, though I can understand where you're coming from, but at the end of the day, Ruby just wants you to be happy."

"And you definitely make me happy." She brushes her lips over Joey's. "Are you sure you don't want me going to the hotel with you?"

"I'll be fine Charlie and you really need to be getting to work."

"I'm only a phone call away if you need me."

"I know that but even if I run into my father, I can handle it."

"I wish you didn't have to handle anything."

"Until he accepts my marriage is over and my future is with you, then I'm going to have to handle him, but I don't think it will be in person for much longer. He has a wife and business to get home to. Now, you really need to get a move on or you'll be late." She cocks her head when Charlie makes no attempt to move. "What?"

"I'm weighing up the options of chucking a sickie to spend with my gorgeous girlfriend or going to the station and spending time with the most irritating man I've ever met."

"My, haven't I been a bad influence on you," joked Joey. "I'd love for you to stay, but you can't skip work for me and you only have to put up with Robertson for a short time longer."

"With any luck, he'll be gone by today or tomorrow at the latest, since he's only sticking around to help tie up some things while Aden is out of action."

"Then why don't you help him with whatever needs to be done, to ensure he does leave as quickly as possible," suggested Joey.

"Great idea." Still, Charlie remained where she was.

"Am I going to have to push you out the door?"

"You just might need to," Charlie answered with a grin before she finally stepped away. "Having you here is definitely going to make coming home all the more welcome."

"If you can get out the door to begin with," Joey said, giving her a gentle nudge.

"Sure I can't give you a lift to the hotel?"

"Then you'll never get to work, now, shoo."

"Yes boss," Charlie said, ducking in for a kiss before rushing away.

* * *

><p>"We made the front page," Robertson said, holding the paper up for Charlie to see.<p>

Taking the paper from him, Charlie noted the name of the author. "Belle must be happy, front page already," she said to her cousin.

"Not as happy as I thought she'd be when I saw her on the way to work," she replied without her usual snappishness at Charlie. Truth was, she was too damn tired to be angry at her today, plus, she was too busy being angry at Brax for what he had said to Martha. She was just grateful that Martha never brought into it, but Brax was damn lucky he was in jail or she'd do more than punch him in the nose like her sister had. As much as she would have preferred her sister to have kept her fists to herself, she was proud of the way she'd stood up for her.

"As nice as this little family chat is," Robertson interrupted, "We have a few things to discuss before Graves and I are on our way."

"You're leaving today?" Watson said.

Robertson smiled at her over enthusiasm at the news. "Yes, my good little Constable. The drugs squad is taking over the investigation now that our part is over and this station is more than capable of handling anything that comes up, so there's little reason to stay." He turned his attention to Charlie. "Oh, and congratulations, by the way," Robertson said, holding his hand out for Charlie to shake.

"For what?" Charlie replied in confusion as she shook his hand.

"Insp. Joyce called earlier and wanted me to let you know that the promotion board has approved your promotion from acting Sergeant to full Sergeant. It seems your success with this case hurried along the promotions board and they met yesterday evening to approve it. You'll receive official notification in a day or two, but David wanted you to know."

"Wow, that's um, ah," Charlie stumbled over her words. "That's great, I just wasn't expecting it so soon." Everything really was falling into place.

"Playing a part in breaking a case like this is a good way to motivate a change of mind for any on the promotions board who may have held some doubts. Now, should we have that discussion to tie up a few matters so you can have your station back, Sgt?"

"Of course."

"Congratulations on the promotion, Charlie," Watson said as Charlie walked past.

"Thanks Georgie." She was about to suggest they celebrate that night but her cousin had already turned her back on her. Ok, so everything wasn't quite falling into place just yet, but she had more hope where her cousin was concerned now as she followed after Robertson.

* * *

><p>Before heading to the hotel to grab the rest of her things and check out, Joey decided to stop by the diner first. "Hey Joey, what can I get you?" asked Leah.<p>

"A latte thanks." Joey groaned when she saw Angelo heading her way. "Shit," she muttered. "Just the person I didn't want to see."

Leah turned to see what Joey was muttering about and nearly groaned along with her. Going by Angelo's determined look, she had a feeling this could end up quite the scene.

"Morning Joey," he greeted her warmly. "Feels like forever since I saw my charming wife."

"Please don't call me that."

"For the next year, you are my wife Joey."

"By legal definition only, but in every other way, I'm not your wife Angelo, I'm even taking back my maiden name."

His eyes flared dangerously before he got control of his emotions. "I can't believe this is happening. I thought we were good together Joey."

"It was all a lie Angelo."

"My feelings for you were never a lie," he stated. "It's all because of her, isn't it?"

"No."

"Don't lie Joey," he snapped.

"It's not all because of Charlie. I loved you but I've never been in love with you Angelo and it just wasn't enough anymore."

"And you are in love with her?"

"Very much so."

"If we hadn't moved here, we'd still be together."

"Maybe, but I still would have felt as though something was missing. Angelo, we married for all the wrong reasons and it was never going to work in the long run."

"I have a year before you can get a divorce to prove you wrong Joey."

"You're wasting your time. We're over Angelo, I'm moving on with Charlie and you need to move on as well."

"Not without you."

"Everything ok here?" asked Leah, setting Joey's latte down on the counter.

"Butt out lady," growled Angelo.

"Don't talk to her like that Angelo," Joey jumped in.

"I'm sick of people interfering in my life and making it go to shit," he said, his voice getting louder with each word. "You're my wife Joey and if it wasn't for that two-faced slut, you still would be."

"You're not helping yourself Angelo," Joey said, feeling her anger growing.

Realising he had an audience didn't deter Angelo, instead, it spurred him on. "That bitch Buckton was supposed to be working for me, yet all she was doing was working on getting her fingers into my wife. She's a lying, cheating whore and I wonder if that loser cousin of hers is the only corrupt cop in that family."

"I'd be very careful with what you are saying about police officers, if I were you," Gina said from a nearby table she was sharing with Shandi. She wondered how much longer her husband was going to be and wasn't sure if she wanted him to arrive before or after all this was over, because she was half fearful of what might happen if he came in the middle of Angelo's rant.

"I have proof that cripple is corrupt," he all but shouted. "Harris left me a file to warn me about her. He never trusted her, suspected her of being corrupt and involved with the River Boys and now, it makes me wonder if she's gotten away with it for so long, because her cousin has been covering for her."

"And where is this file?" Gina challenged him.

"I shredded it," he said. He actually couldn't remember where he put the fucking thing.

"Just like your poor ego has been shredded by losing your wife to a woman."

"Fuck you bitch!"

"No thank you," Gina said calmly. "I have a feeling you'd be a big disappointment." Joey smiled in admiration at the way Gina was handling him. She was horrified by Angelo's behaviour, having thought his reaction at the station was bad that day, but that was nothing on today's shameful performance. "And if this file was proof against Georgie, why would you shred it?" asked Gina in a manner she reserved for petulant students.

"You're all as bad as each other," Angelo shouted in response, now completely out of control. "You're all whores and the worst is that bitch who stole my wife and her cousin isn't much better," he raged. "Those whores have made my life hell and it's not fair. They just take what they want, do what they want, I even heard that little crippled cunt killed her mother."

At a tap on his shoulder, Angelo turned and found himself face-to-face with a very furious John Palmer, who grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close. "No one here is interested in listening to your shit," he said in a low and menacing voice.

"What business of this is yours?" Angelo sneered at him. "Or are you fucking one or perhaps, both of those slut cousins?"

"The only slut here, is the snivelling little bastard I'm about to beat to a pulp if he doesn't shut his pathetic mouth." Angelo scurried backward when John released him. "And if I ever hear you talking about my daughter like that again, they'll be scraping you off my boot like the piece of dog shit you are," John threatened, oblivious to the shocked gasps his words caused from those around them.

"You can't threaten me," Angelo squeaked.

"I'm not threatening you, I'm making a promise."

"Well everyone heard you threatening me," he said, trying to regain an even footing, "So if anything happens, then I'll have witnesses."

"If you don't get the hell out of here, then there will be witnesses to me picking you up by your scrawny little neck and throwing you out."

Angelo backed up even further, not even the drugs he was on making him dumb enough to test John at his word. "You've made a big mistake today," he warned in a less than convincing manner, before running away.


	64. Chapter 64

_For those of you wondering when the murder will occur, it is coming, but I'm not going to tell you when exactly :)_

* * *

><p>"Your daughter?" John spun around at the sound of Martha's voice, finally realising what he'd said. "Did I hear you right John?" She had only just walked into the diner with her grandfather and son at the end of the confrontation, but early enough to hear that. "Is it Georgie, is she your daughter?"<p>

"Oh shit," Gina muttered, the cat well and truly out of the bag and dreading how her stepdaughter would take this very public revelation.

"Is it true John, are you Georgie's father?" Martha demanded.

"Yes," he said in a small voice. His daughter would probably hate him even more after betraying her secret like this.

"Does she know?" She closes her eyes when John looked away. "Of course she does, that's why she resents you so much."

John nodded sadly. "She blames me for her horrible childhood, for leaving her with the monster who murdered her mother."

"Did you leave her there?"

"It's complicated and this isn't the best place to discuss this."

"No it's not and you're not the person I should be talking to," Martha said with a hint of edge to her voice.

"Don't be too hard on Georgie for not telling you earlier," Gina said as she came to their side. "It's hard for her to break the habits of a lifetime."

"I know that and I've always known Georgie's kept things to herself, but this? I just wish she'd told me, even if she wanted nothing to do with him, she still should have told me, because this doesn't just affect her, it affects our family." She sighed in frustration. "Before, you were always related to Jay through Jack, but now, I realise that he's your grandson and," she frowned. "Oh shit, I guess that makes Hugo his uncle."

"And Georgie's stepbrother."

"No offence, but I don't think that's going to be a selling point to Georgie."

Gina chuckled. "I think I should get John out of here before the gossip starts."

Martha looked over at Colleen who was already starting to spread the news. "I think I'll go as well," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Taking a break from Robertson, Charlie stepped out of the station for some fresh air. She smiled when her phone went just as she was about to dial and she saw the caller id. "Hi baby, I was just about to call you."<p>

"Hey."

"Are you ok, you sound a bit flat?" Expecting Joey to say she'd had a run in with her father, she instead, listened intently as Joey filled her in on what went down in the diner with Angelo. Worried she'd snap her phone in half if she gripped it in anger any longer, Charlie forced herself to relax. "I hate that you were subjected to that."

"I knew Angelo wasn't going to take this quietly, but I've never been so disgusted with him." Charlie could hear her sighing over the phone. "He's not the man I thought I knew."

"Unfortunately, with some people, you see a whole new side to them when things don't go their way."

"He didn't even seem to care he was causing a scene or that he was basically spreading awful lies about you and Georgie."

"If he does it again, I'm almost tempted to call Morag and have him done for slander."

"There were plenty of witnesses to his disgusting rant if you do call her."

Even over the phone, Charlie could sense there was more. "Joey, why do I feel like Angelo being a prick isn't all that happened?"

"Gina stepped in to confront Angelo, then John arrived on the scene and kind of let slip something I don't think your cousin will be at all happy with having been blurted out for all to hear."

"What could John say that would piss off Georgie? Granted, she's not his biggest fan, but still."

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you this or it's better coming from Georgie."

"By the time Georgie told me, I'll be the last to know," Charlie said in slightly mocking tone. "I think the ice is thawing slightly with her, but there's still some way to go, especially when it comes to her telling me things."

"Ok then." Joey paused a moment, before speaking again. "John sort of threatened Angelo if he ever spoke of his daughter like that again."

"Why would Angelo be talking about Shandi?"

"Not that daughter," Joey replied.

Charlie had a sudden sinking feeling what Joey was going to say, which she confirmed moments later. "Apparently Georgie is his daughter."

"Fuck," muttered Charlie.

"And Martha chose just that moment to arrive."

"Fuck."

Joey couldn't help herself, she laughed at Charlie's one-syllable responses. "Where are you right now?"

"Getting some fresh air out in front of the station."

"Then that must be a good look, with you standing in front of the cop shop in your uniform, swearing like that."

Charlie suddenly glanced around her surroundings, letting out a sigh of relief that there was no one about. "Nah, I'm safe, which is probably a good thing, because I just found out earlier that the promotion board has approved my promotion to full Sergeant and having a complaint for offensive language and unprofessional behaviour in front of my own station filed against me might not go down too well."

"Your promotion came through?" Joey said in delight. "That is fantastic news, Charlie."

"Yeah, it is. I'm still kind of in shock as I wasn't expecting it just yet and I haven't received official notification, but it's a done deal."

"I guess tonight is another night of celebrations than."

"You think you can find another way to get Ruby out of the house?" joked Charlie.

"I'll tell her we'll be having very loud sex, that should do it."

"Joey!" Charlie almost screeched.

"I'm joking. I think we should do something with Ruby to celebrate."

"That sounds like a great idea. I guess I should head inside and let Georgie know what's going on."

"Unfortunately, she's the hot topic of conversation right now."

"Fuck, that is the last thing Georgie would want."

"I don't envy you telling her."

"I should do it right now, before she hears it from someone else. I'll see you at home. I love you."

"I love you too and good luck with Georgie."

"Thanks, because I might need it," Charlie muttered as she headed back inside.

* * *

><p>Closing her phone, Joey looked up to find Shandi standing there.<p>

"I guess you told Charlie," Shandi said.

"Yeah. She's going to tell Georgie."

"This is not how dad wanted this to happen."

"You've always known?"

"Since I was a kid. Having a daughter to another woman was the reason why my mum ran off," she said. "Actually, that's not really fair to dad. Truth is, my parents never should have gotten married in the first place and never would have if mum hadn't been pregnant with me. They had problems from day one, always arguing and then came the day that after yet another argument, dad decided to drown his sorrows with booze and another woman."

"Georgie's mother."

Shandi nodded. "I was only a baby at the time and we moved away not long after that for a few years, before we came back and by then, the Watsons had moved to Mangrove River, so dad had no idea she had a child until he had to go to Mangrove River for business and ran into her, only she wasn't alone. She had a little girl with her and as soon as dad found out the next day how old the girl was, he went back and confronted Georgie's mum. Now, I don't know the details, except that she denied dad was the father but dad wasn't convinced, so he demanded a DNA test. About a week later, the results came back and he wasn't a match."

"So he's not Georgie's father," Joey said, feeling a bit confused.

"Like I said, I don't know the details, only that for the next few years, dad had no idea that he really was her father until one of Mrs Watson's friends turned up on our doorstep two days after her death to give him a letter she must have written some time before and for whatever reason, chose not to send it. I never saw the letter but after he read it, dad believed he was Georgie's father. Of course, mum was long gone by then, having taken off the moment dad told her he may have another child; she didn't even bother waiting for the DNA test to come back, not that I think it would have made much difference when it came back to say he wasn't the father. Mum was looking for an out and dad's affair gave her one. I just wish she'd said goodbye to me before she left."

"Is that why you had it in for Georgie at school?"

Shandi winced. "Not my proudest time. I took mum's abandonment pretty badly and I was an absolute bitch to all, but I saved the worst for Georgie. Unfair, I know, but I was a kid and I didn't understand how my mum could pack up and leave one day while I was at school and all I could remember was overhearing them arguing about some bastard child called Georgie, those were mum's words and then a few years later, that same kid turned up in Summer Bay. And let's just say, that by the time dad told me she was my half-sister, I'd already worked up quite a resentment toward her because of mum." She sighed. "It wasn't the best of times for the family, dad was seeing Gina by then and I was a bit jealous of the time she took from me and the attention she seemed to be giving Georgie and poor dad was caught in the middle of one unruly teenage girl and another who wanted nothing to do with him. I have no idea how long Georgie had known the truth, only that she resented our father from the moment she arrived in the Bay." Shandi smiled wryly. "I guess my sister and I are alike in that, we both resented someone who really didn't deserve it."

"Except you've let your resentment go."

"It was easier for me to do so. I had the supportive family and my appalling behaviour was put down to teenage angst and people treat me now with respect, but Georgie's had to fight every step of the way and still, people judge her because her last name is Watson."

"It should be Palmer."

"Yeah and now that everyone is soon to know that, I'm not sure she's going to be too quick to embrace it." She shrugged. "For Georgie, she holds the Palmer name in the same regard most hold the Watson name, except for Gina that is, the only one of us that Georgie trusts. I guess early on, Gina was the only adult along with Irene, who was really there for her and found a way to get through to her. Dad was devastated and furious at the lie that had kept him from Georgie for so long and he really wanted to take her in, yet she rejected him time and again, much the same as she did with the Bucktons, though at least she eventually warmed up to them."

A thought occurred to Joey. "When you were a couple, were you ever tempted to tell Charlie you were her cousin's sister?"

"Sure, but I'd grown up by then and felt terrible about the way I had treated Georgie when we were younger, so the least I could do was hold her secret. It wasn't easy though, I felt slightly guilty being with her cousin while she was oblivious to our sibling relationship. It's all out in the open now though."

Their conversation comes to a halt as another reached their ears.

"She's a bad egg that girl, just like her parents, I only wish poor Martha could see the truth," Colleen said, only too happy to have believed Angelo's accusations.

"Strewth woman, give it a rest," Alf told her.

"The only reason Martha is with her, is out of gratitude for trying to save Jack, which she failed to do."

"She took two bullets when she risked her life to try to save him and it doesn't really matter how they came to be together, they're still together because they love each other."

"I wouldn't be at all surprised if those rumours about her being involved in her mother's death were true," Colleen continued on.

"Stop it right there Colleen," Alf said in a firm voice. "Her father admitted to everything, now stop spreading poisonous lies."

"I don't know why you're defending that troublemaker." Colleen sticks her nose higher into the air. "That girl is just like her father."

"You mean just like John Palmer?" Leah pointed out. "That is who her father is."

Not knowing how to reply to that, Colleen huffed and walked into the kitchen.

"Some things and people never change," muttered Shandi. "Georgie has been through so much, but do people give her credit for the way she turned her life around?" she said in a deliberately raised voice. "No, they just sit at the side judging her without ever bothering to get to know who she really is." She stared down all there. "I guess judging is easier than admitting that you might be wrong about her." Shandi turned her attention back to Joey. "I need to get out of here. Can I give you a lift somewhere?"

"Actually, I was on my way to the hotel to get the rest of my things and check out."

"I take it then that means you're moving in with Charlie?"

"Yeah. I hope that doesn't make things awkward between us?"

"Oh no, Charlie and I are well over, aside from a friendship, that is. Come on, I'll take you to the hotel."

"Are you sure?"

Shandi nodded. "I have nothing else on right now and we can goss about the blue eyed wonder that is Charlie Buckton."

"I hope the afternoon is quieter," Leah said to Alf as she watched Joey and Shandi walk out together.

"How are you doing, with Brax's arrest and all?"

"I'm coping and I think the gossip has now moved from me to the Palmers and Georgie."

"Certainly a hell of a surprise that."

"You're not wrong there."

* * *

><p>As expected, her cousin hadn't taken the news well and had grown increasingly frustrated when she hadn't been able to contact her girlfriend after Alf had answered Martha's mobile, having forgotten to return it to her when he'd borrowed it earlier. Charlie had decided to give her cousin time off to go and see Martha and considering her agitated state, had asked Avery to drive her.<p>

"Time for a nice, strong coffee," she muttered to herself, just as the phone went. With a soft groan, she picked up. "Charlie Buckton."

"Charlie, it's Robert." She frowned. After wrapping everything up, Robertson had left the station and Charlie had hoped by now, he'd be well out of Summer Bay, so she was wondering what he was calling for.

"Did you forget something?"

"No. Graves and I have come across a two person car accident on our way out of town."

Charlie's heart skipped a beat when Robertson told her who was involved.


	65. Chapter 65

Joey hung the last of her clothes into the space Charlie had made for her in the closet. Things had gone smoothly at the hotel, which was a bit of a surprise, as after the run-in with Angelo, she'd expected an equally unpleasant encounter with her father when she went to pick up the rest of her things, but instead, she'd turned up to the hotel to find he'd checked out and left without even leaving a message. While she was happy he'd left without having another go at her for walking away from her marriage to Angelo, she felt somewhat sad that their relationship had come to this. They'd been so close once and now it came as a relief to her when she didn't see him. It didn't feel right, but she still had no intention of rushing after him or calling him. After what he'd done, it was up to him to try to make amends and she couldn't see that happening any time soon. Maybe one day though, he'll turn up on her doorstep and they could work things out, provided he accepted that her future was with Charlie.

On her doorstep. She smiled at that. This place was already feeling like home, in a way that her place with Angelo never really had or any place really, except for the home she grew up in. The other places had all been missing the most important element though - Charlie. She was everything she'd ever dreamed of and more. It was still a little hard to believe how that chance encounter all those months ago had completely changed her life; she was now living a new life, with a new love who made her feel incredibly loved and happy, she had a new job and had made new friends, even surprising ones. She and Shandi had hit it off as they gossed about Charlie over a cuppa tea when they'd gotten back here and any lingering jealousy she had once felt at the mere mention of her name, was well and truly gone and she now thought they could become quite good friends. That could make things interesting now though, with the revelation that she was Georgie's sister. Joey sighed. That entire family needed to sit down and sort everything out, Charlie included because everyone else was starting to get caught in the middle and it wasn't a comfortable place to be.

* * *

><p>After calling her cousin, Charlie had grabbed her keys and rushed to the accident scene. Bringing her car to a stop next to Robertson's and two other squad cars that had arrived before her, she was shocked by what she saw. Martha's car had rolled down an embankment and settled onto its roof next to a large tree.<p>

"How are they?" Charlie asked as she joined the two detectives by the overturned car. She could see Jay but there was no sign of Martha.

"Martha's still trapped in the car. She's unconscious and she's lost a lot of blood, but her pulse is steady," Robertson told her. "The boy appears to be fine."

Charlie knelt by the car and peered in. Martha was upside down, her seat belt still on, but that wasn't what held her in. The car had actually hit the tree with some impact, buckling the door and part of the dashboard, thereby trapping her legs. Even more worryingly, there was blood still pooling on the roof of the car under her.

"I've done what I can for her, but there's little more that can be done until the SES arrives to cut her out," Robertson said. "They shouldn't be too much longer in getting here."

"Martha," Charlie called out, but her friend remained silent. "Please be ok," she whispered.

"Aunty Chuck." At Jay's plaintive cry, Charlie stood, plucked the little boy from Graves' arms and hugged him tightly. "Mummy's hurt," he said tearfully.

"I know sweetie, but she's going to be fine," she assured him while running her eyes over him, amazed that he only appeared to have a scratch or two and some bruises.

"We found him half way up the embankment, still strapped into the child seat. It must have been ejected through one of the open rear windows as the car rolled," explained Graves. "He probably fell about a meter to the ground, then rolled a little till he came to a stop."

Charlie shuddered as she imagined how much worse it could have been. "Where's mama?"

"She's on her way, Jay," Charlie gently told him. She was desperately worried for her friend, but also about how this was going to affect her cousin. Martha was everything to Georgie and she was also her anchor. If the worst was to happen, no, she told herself. She wasn't going to think negative thoughts. When she saw more squad cars, the SES and an ambulance arriving, she started to walk toward the new arrivals, gently rocking Jay along the way. "Let's go see the nice paramedics," she murmured to the little boy, who despite his ordeal, was starting to nod off.

With Jay now in the care of the paramedics, Charlie rushed back down to the overturned car as the SES guys started to work on extracting Martha. She was thankful that Alf wasn't with them as he usually was. The last thing he needed was to see his granddaughter trapped like this.

"So what happened?" she asked Robertson when she rejoined him.

"Graves and I had stopped to pick up some lunch for the drive home, which is probably a good thing, because if we'd headed straight out of town, we might not have been here to help her and it could have been too late before anyone else found the car. I called 000, then you and while I stayed with Martha, Graves took the boy and had a look around." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "Charlie, this wasn't a single vehicle accident."

"Fuck," muttered Charlie. It was bad enough Martha and Jay were involved but things were really going to hit the fan when her cousin learnt that it was a hit and run.

"There are deep scratches mixed with a different coloured paint along the side of Martha's car and on the road, is a broken headlight that had to have come from another car. Graves also found some blood just over there." He pointed to where one of her officers was taking photos of the ground. "So I'm guessing our mystery driver was also hurt and at some stage, got out of their car."

"He or she will be even more hurt once Georgie gets her hands on them," she muttered. She wouldn't mind a piece of them either.

"There are skid marks a bit further down the road which suggests the other car was swerving from one side of the road to the other and was on the wrong side of the road when Martha came around the bend from the opposite direction," he continued on. "Going by the other tyre marks, it looks like Martha attempted to avoid the oncoming car, but it was too late; it side swiped her and sent her over the embankment. Of course it will be up to the accident investigation team to determine the actual details of the incident, but both Graves and I have seen our share of accidents to be able to read the situation with some degree of accuracy."

"So our second car drove Martha off the road, stopped, the driver got out and had a look, before getting back into the car and driving off without even calling 000," concluded Charlie. "Why stop and then not help though?"

"I suppose it could depend on why the driver lost control in the first place or just panicked when he or she realised how bad it was and so they ran, but we'll be sure to ask that question when we catch up with the driver."

"Did you see any sign of the other car?"

"No and I don't think we could have missed it by much. Five or ten minutes at the most."

Charlie looked at the road. There were no side roads between here and town, so if Robertson and Graves didn't see the other car, it must have been heading away from town.

"We do know that we're going to be looking for a red car with a busted headlight and scratched paintwork," Robertson said before he paused and took a deep breath. "Charlie, if you don't mind, Graves and I will take charge of the investigation." He waited, unsure how she'd handle his request and was mildly surprised when she nodded assent so quickly.

Considering how close she was to those involved, Charlie wasn't sure she could be objective, especially if the worst happened to Martha and so she didn't think she'd be the best person for the job. Besides, she had enough worries on her mind. Her cousin had already worked herself into a state after the revelations in the diner and was left incredibly distressed when she'd called her about the accident and so Charlie felt it best to be there for her, where she was most needed. "This road is used mostly by locals, so I suggest you start with them," she said.

Robertson nodded. "Hopefully the blood we found can also help us catch up with this person." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Charlie, we'll find the driver and Martha is family, so Georgie can count on the full support of the Force," he said and Charlie knew what he meant. Martha was the partner of a cop and that made her part of the extended family, even if her cousin sometimes felt she wasn't a part of it and it also meant that they weren't going to rest until this case was solved.

"Martha!" Charlie turned at the sound of her cousin's voice. Georgie stumbled and nearly fell down the embankment as she raced toward them as quickly as she was able.

Not wanting her cousin to see Martha like that, Charlie ran to meet her and caught her before she got too close. She struggled to hold onto Georgie as she fought to get to her girlfriend's side and for a smallish woman, her cousin was surprisingly strong. "Let me go to her Charlie!"

"Georgie, you need to let them do their job and help Martha without you getting in their way," she said gently. Charlie could feel her cousin trembling in her arms. "And Jay needs you to be there for him right now."

"I can't lose her Charlie," she wept as she ceased her struggles. Everything had gone so horribly wrong today.

"You won't lose her, because there is no way Martha would ever leave you and Jay."

"I'm sure Jack always believed he'd be there for his wife and baby, yet that didn't stop him from dying."

"Hey, don't even think like that," she said, holding her cousin more closely.

"I can't help it. I don't want her last thoughts about me, to be that she couldn't trust me."

"Martha does trust you Georgie," Charlie assured her. "She trusts you with both her heart and your son."

"I never told her about John though." She shook her head sadly, her shoulders dropping in defeat. "This is all my fault."


	66. Chapter 66

"Georgie, don't say that," Charlie said. "This was a tragic accident and nothing at all to do with you."

"I bring nothing but trouble to everyone," Watson continued on as if not hearing Charlie. "Martha and Jay would both be better off without me."

"Don't be stupid, Georgie," snapped Charlie. "Martha loves you so much, as does that little boy over there and right now, both of them need you more than ever, so you need to stop blaming yourself and be strong for them."

"It is my fault though, Charlie," she insisted. "Martha must have been so upset with me because once again, I couldn't be open and honest with her and then she got behind the wheel and crashed."

"Martha would never endanger herself or Jay by driving in an unfit or emotional state," Charlie pointed out in a more even tone. "And you know that, just as deep down, you know this wasn't your fault."

Georgie closed her eyes, wanting to believe what her cousin was saying, but it was so hard to think clearly when all she wanted was for her Martha to be ok.

This was the part Charlie hadn't been looking forward to and she stepped back from her cousin. "Georgie, there was another car involved in the accident." She paused and took a breath before continuing, "Martha was run off the road." She then told her cousin everything Robertson had said to her.

As her words sank in, Charlie watched a change come over her cousin. Gone was the look of defeat and in its place, was anger and a coldness Charlie had never seen before. She nearly shuddered when that coldness was reflected in Georgie's tone as she spoke. "If I ever get my hands on the bastard who left my family to die," she fumed and left the rest unsaid.

Even though Charlie felt the same, she gripped her cousin's shoulders. "Georgie, I want you to promise me that you won't do anything rash and that you'll let Robertson take charge of the investigation and find the other person involved. Promise me that, Georgie."

Watching her son with tears in his eyes and his arms held out for her as the paramedic brought him to her, made the next words easy to say. "I promise Charlie, I won't do anything dumb that will take me away from my family."

"We will get this person Georgie."

"I hope so." She rushed over to meet the approaching duo and took her son into her arms.

"Mama?"

"I'm here little man," she said, hugging him close and kissing his forehead over and over.

"He's scared and has some bruises and scratches, but otherwise he appears to be fine," the paramedic told her. "You should have him checked out at the hospital just to be sure though."

"Thank you for taking care of him," she said. "What about Martha?"

"She's holding on, but we can't get an accurate assessment on her condition until she's cut from the wreckage and we can give her a proper examination."

Despite his lack of certainty about Martha's condition, Georgie appreciated his honesty.

"I'm going to go and see what I can do to help with my partner, but I'll let you know as soon as there's any more news about Martha."

Georgie nodded as she cuddled her son.

"Why don't you go and sit up in my car," Charlie suggested.

"I don't want to be away from Martha."

"You can see everything that's going on from the car," she said gently. "Please Georgie, take Jay to the car and away from prying eyes." Her cousin finally noticed the growing number of onlookers lining the road. "I'll be with Martha the whole time," Charlie promised. "And I'll keep you up-to-date on every single thing."

"I don't know if I can do this Charlie," Georgie admitted in a quiet voice.

"You're not in this alone," Charlie assured her. "I'll be there by your side, so will everyone else, now go up to the car and think only positive thoughts."

"I'm not sure if thinking positive thoughts is a part of my personality," she said with a wry smile.

"Then it will be a new experience for you," she replied with a slight smile. "Georgie, I promise that everything that can be done is being done for Martha."

"I know that." At the sound of metal grating on metal, she stared at her girlfriend's car as the jaws of life set to work. "Come on little man, you don't need to see or hear this," she whispered, turning him away from the wreckage. "Thank you Charlie, for everything you've done for me today."

"Just remember Georgie, you have friends and family who care about you and will help get you and Martha through this."

She nodded as she started the trek toward Charlie's squad car.

* * *

><p>It took over an hour to extract Martha from the wreckage and by the time Charlie followed the ambulance to the hospital with Georgie and Jay, the waiting room was filled with friends and family who all rushed toward them the moment they arrived. Charlie smiled gratefully when Joey came to her side and squeezed her hand in support.<p>

"Georgie looks about ready to bolt," Joey whispered to her.

Charlie glanced at her cousin. Joey was right. With everyone crowded around them, her cousin looked a bit like a deer in the headlights, especially with having Roo so close.

Watson was just waiting for the accusations to come from Roo, the woman who never failed to make it clear that she thought Martha would be better off with anyone but her.

"How is my grandson?"

She was shocked by the gentle tone, even more when she saw no censure in her expression, only the same look of worry and fear she knew must be reflected in her own eyes and it took her a moment to gather her thoughts. "The paramedic at the scene said he was fine, just some scratches and bruises, but to have him checked out just to make sure."

"It's probably going to be some time before we get news on Martha, so why don't we go and find a doctor now for Jay?" Irene suggested as she put her arm around Georgie's waist when she looked about ready to make a run for it.

Georgie nodded. She was grateful for the support of everyone there, but it was just too much for her right now.

"What happened Charlie?" Alf demanded the moment Irene led Georgie and her son away in search of a doctor.

Once again, Charlie went through everything she currently knew about the situation and with Martha being a much loved and respected member of the community, she had a feeling the growing anger she sensed in those present now, was going to be replicated by many more when they heard.

* * *

><p>"It's just so unfair that this has happened," Charlie said two hours later while they still awaited news on Martha. For her cousin's sake and with a promise to keep them up-to-date on any developments regarding Martha, Charlie had talked most of the gathering into going home, so that now it was only the immediate family and a couple of close friends who remained on vigil at the hospital. "And I'm scared Joey, not just for Martha, but for Georgie. If Martha were to die, I think a part of Georgie would die with her and I'm not sure she would ever be able to get over the loss." She looked toward the room where her cousin was putting her son to sleep. Jay had been cleared by the doctor and was free to go home, but when Georgie had made it clear to everyone that she had no intention of leaving the hospital and was also unwilling to let her son get too far from her side, a nurse had set aside an empty room for them to use.<p>

"You can't think like that Charlie."

Charlie snorted in response and smiled wryly. "It wasn't that long ago that I was telling Georgie to think positive thoughts and here I am thinking the worst."

"This isn't an easy time for anyone and I think that under the circumstances, it's understandable for the odd doubt to creep in, but we have to just keep reminding each other that Martha is a strong woman who has a lot to live for and so she is going to come through this." In the short time since Joey had known Martha, she'd come to respect her and now regarded her as a close friend, so she was also having a hard time with staying positive, but she would keep her own doubts to herself, because those closest to Martha would need the support and strength of their friends to get them through this.

"I am so glad I have you in my life right now," Charlie said. Like her cousin with Martha, she doubted she'd ever get over the loss if something were to happen to Joey.

"I'm always going to be here for you Charlie." Joey leant over and pressed her lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Georgie jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Roo said softly as she stood by the bed where her grandson was sleeping.

"I didn't even hear you come in."

"You looked worlds away, so I'm not surprised you didn't hear me."

"I just want news on Martha."

"We all do and it's going to be good news when it does come."

"God I hope so."

"Martha wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this." Georgie stared at her and Roo smiled wryly at her surprise. "I know we've never seen eye-to-eye and that's largely my fault, because I've been more interested in judging you unfairly rather than giving you a chance, but despite that, I think I do know you well enough to realise you'd find some way to blame yourself for what happened and you shouldn't."

"Even though I kept something this big from her and she had to hear it in public like she did?"

Roo looked around the room and seeing another chair, she brought it over and sat down next to Georgie. "Martha came to see me after what she heard in the diner and while she was upset at first, she calmed down, because she knows how much you love her and she understands that sometimes, you can't always open up about things, even to her. Of course now though, you are going to have to explain about John to her when she's better."

"I know I do and I was actually on my way to explain things to her when Charlie called about the accident." She sighed heavily and looked at Roo. "I wasn't expecting this from you."

"You were expecting yelling and accusations of blame?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Once, I probably would have been screaming at you, but for the first time today, after seeing Martha like that and listening to the way she spoke about you, I finally realised how much she truly loves you and it got me thinking. All I have ever wanted was for my daughter to have someone who loved and respected her as much as she did for them and she had that with Jack but when he died and she started seeing you, I just didn't believe you fit that role, both because you're a woman and because of your background, except I couldn't have been more wrong. I let my preconceived prejudice against you colour my view and I can see now that you're exactly the type of partner I've wanted for Martha. You've always been there for her, even before you got together and you've been a good partner to my daughter and mother to my grandson and I'm sorry for making things so difficult for you."

Georgie was wondering if she was just imagining this conversation, because it was the last thing she ever expected to be hearing from Roo.

"I know my daughter is going to live, but I'm also aware she's probably going to have a long recovery ahead of her and she's going to need her family by her side every step of the way, and while we may never end up best friends, for Martha and Jay's sake, I'd like for us to set aside the past and start working on getting along together."

"I never wanted things to be like they were between us, so if you're willing to, then so am I."

* * *

><p>"Maybe miracles are possible after all," Charlie murmured from just outside of Jay's room.<p>

"It's rude to eavesdrop," Joey whispered to her.

"Said the woman who has been eavesdropping right along with me."

"Hey, after everything I've heard about the two of them, I was just here to make sure there was no bloodshed."

"That was my excuse."

"And a very good one it is." Joey reached over and took her hand. "Let's give them some privacy."

Charlie let herself be led away before they both came to an abrupt halt. "Oh shit, this isn't going to be pretty," she muttered as the Palmer family walked toward them.

"I know I'm the last person she wants to see, but I couldn't stay away any longer," John said to them. "She's my daughter and I want her to know that we will be there for her and Martha through this."

"You're right, you are the last person I want to see," came Georgie's cold reply. The moment she'd heard his voice, she'd left her son's bedside. "Why couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut," she let loose as she found a new avenue for her anger at what had happened to Martha. "You're the reason my mum is dead and now this," she waved her arms to where Martha was still in surgery. "Just stay the fuck away from me." She turned on her heels and stormed back to her son's room.

"What did she mean, you're the reason why her mum is dead?" Shandi asked her father.

"I have no idea," John murmured.


	67. Chapter 67

"I wouldn't worry too much about it John," Irene said to him. "In her worry for Martha, she's not thinking clearly."

"It sounded like she meant something by it though," he said. He knew his daughter resented him because in her mind, he had abandoned her, but this was the first time she seemed to blame him for her mother's death.

"I don't know why she would say that about her mother," Irene said. "But then, Georgie's never spoken much of that day, other than what she told the investigators."

"Did she ever talk about me?"

"Not in a very flattering way and no, she never told me you were her father, but I suspected. One day, Michelle came home in a right state and after a few drinks, she told me about an encounter she had earlier in that day with some guy she'd once slept with. Now, she didn't mention any names and swore black and blue that her husband was Georgie's father and I had no reason to not believe her, but when I saw the way Georgie reacted toward you the first time, I put two and two together and realised Michelle had lied, not that Georgie ever confirmed anything to me about it." She sighed. "Georgie's silence is one trait I wish she hadn't picked up from her mother and she's never been one to open up or be pushed into something she's not ready for, so I just made sure I was there for her in any way I could be."

"I shouldn't have come here," John muttered. "All I ever do is upset her."

"Why don't you go home," Charlie suggested. "I'll keep you updated on everything."

He sighed, then nodded. "It would be best if I just stayed away," he murmured as he walked away with Gina trying to offer some comfort for him.

Shandi lingered a moment after her parents had left. "I really hope Martha is going to be ok."

"We all do," replied Charlie, who regarded Shandi with a curious expression. "It's a little weird to find out that I was sleeping with my cousin's sister."

"When you say it like that, it sounds kinda bad," joked Shandi. "I'm sorry I never said anything."

"My own cousin never bloody tells me anything, so I guess I can't really blame you when it was Georgie who wanted it kept secret." She glanced at the back of the departing John. "I was never really sure why she resented him so much, especially over such a long time, but I guess now I can sort of understand it."

"So do I, but the sad thing is, she resents my father for abandoning her, which he never did. He was made to believe he wasn't her father, otherwise he'd have made sure he was a part of her life."

"Georgie and I both know that we need to sit down and have a long talk one day and it sounds like she and your dad need to do the same."

"Yeah, good luck with making that happen." Shandi looked toward her nephew's room. "I probably should get out here as well as I tend to have the same effect on her as our father does. I'll see you guys later."

Charlie nodded to her, before walking over to where Joey and Ruby were sitting with Irene and Belle.

"As soon as there's news on Martha, I might take Ruby home," Joey told her.

Charlie looked at her sister who was trying very hard to keep her eyes open. "I'm sure it won't be much longer," she said. At least she hoped it wasn't. They all needed some assurance about their friend's condition. Noticing Roo leaving Jay's room, Charlie started to head in that direction. "I might go check in on Georgie."

* * *

><p>Walking silently into the room, Charlie stood by her cousin's side and rested her hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Jay looks so peaceful," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"I just hope I can give him some good news about his mum when he wakes." Georgie glanced up at her. "Or any news at all. Why is it taking so long?"

"I'm sure they're doing everything they can to help Martha and we'll know shortly."

"God I hope so."

"Georgie, what did you mean out there before?"

"I don't want him here Charlie, is that so hard to understand?"

"I'm talking about what you said to John about him being the reason your mother is dead."

"That's none of your business," she snapped, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry for biting your head off Charlie, but I just can't deal with that right now, because all I can think of is Martha."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Charlie said. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I thought getting shot was hard, but this waiting for news is torture."

"Excuse me," Joey said from the doorway. "Rachel's heading this way."

Georgie jumped to her feet, then hesitated, her eyes darting from her son to the door and back again.

"I'll stay with him while you talk to Rachel, if that's what you're worried about," Joey offered.

"Thanks Joey, I just don't want him to be alone in case he wakes up."

"I won't leave his side until you're back," Joey assured her.

* * *

><p>The first thing Charlie noticed when she left the room was her sister curled up asleep on the chair next to Irene and the next was a rather haggard looking Rachel.<p>

"How is she?" Georgie asked in an urgent voice.

"She's critical but stable," answered Rachel.

Charlie squeezed her cousin's hand as they both listened intently.

"Martha lost a lot of blood, so it took some time to stabilise her."

"What about injuries, I mean, she was trapped by the legs," Georgie said.

"There was no break, but there was damage to her knee and numerous deep gashes, which was where the worst of her blood loss came from. There doesn't appear to be any nerve damage, so with a knee reconstruction and physio, Martha should have no lasting problems with her legs, other than the possibility of some scarring."

"Thank god, because I'm not sure I could have handled it if we both had matching limps."

Despite the seriousness of things, they all allowed themselves a little smile at that.

"Martha did manage to crack a couple of ribs though," Rachel continued on. "And she has extensive bruising to her chest and side."

"So she's going to be ok though, right?" asked Georgie.

"The blood loss is a concern because it put a lot of pressure on her heart, but with each passing hour, her prognosis improves."

"Is it possible to be relieved and still terrified?"

"Yes. Georgie, Martha isn't out of danger just yet, but her prognosis is a lot better now than it was when she was first brought in and I have confidence that it will continue to improve."

"Thank you Rachel, I know this couldn't have been easy for you either."

"It's never easy when I have to treat someone I'm close to. I should actually call Tony and give him an update. Even though Jack is gone, he still sees Martha like a daughter and he absolutely adores his grandson."

"When is he due back?"

"At the end of the month, though when I called him earlier to tell him about the accident, he wanted to jump on the first plane home, but he rarely gets to see his other kids since they moved overseas, so I told him to stay over there until I could let him know how Jay and Martha were doing. I really need to be getting back to Martha now."

"Thanks again Rachel."

"What are you going to do now?" Charlie asked her cousin.

"I'm spending the night in with Jay, so I'm going to try to get some sleep," she replied. "Thanks again for being here Charlie, I don't think I would have made it this far without you."

"I'll be there for you if you need me for anything and I can stay here tonight if you want me to."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think you should get your family home."

Charlie smiled when she heard her sister snoring softly. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Georgie stepped forward and hugged Charlie before hurrying away.

* * *

><p>After Charlie had updated everyone to Martha's condition, she waited around a little longer, watching over her cousin, who had fallen asleep almost the moment she had lain down on the bed, her little boy now nestled peacefully in her arms. She wished she could ease the stressed look that was marring Georgie's face, even in sleep, but she had a feeling it would be with her until Martha was completely out of danger.<p>

She sensed Joey behind her moments before her girlfriend's arms were wrapping around her waist.

"You ready to go home?" Joey murmured softly.

"Yeah, though you might need to carry me along with Ruby, because I'm about ready to drop."

"Maybe we could borrow a wheelchair to get the two of you to the car."

"Ah no, I think I'd prefer to leave under my own steam after all."

* * *

><p>"Night," Ruby mumbled to the two women as she headed straight for her bed, her eyes barely open.<p>

"Goodnight Ruby," Charlie called out.

"Do you want a nightcap?" asked Joey.

Charlie yawned before answering. "Only if we can have it in bed."

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?"

"And it started off so well."

"As soon as Martha is better, we can have a belated celebration of your promotion."

"I'd gladly give the promotion up if it meant I could change what happened today."

"I don't understand how anybody could leave behind someone who had been hurt like that," Joey said with a shake of her head. "Especially when there was also a little boy involved."

"Seeing people at their worst is an unfortunate part of my job," Charlie said. "And leaving someone behind to suffer is a person at their worst." She yawned again.

"Why don't you go and get ready for bed and I'll bring the drinks in."

"Thanks baby."

Joey smiled when she walked into their room a few minutes later; Charlie was sound asleep on top of the covers but at least she'd managed to get into her nightgown before she had bombed out. Grabbing a light blanket from the trunk at the foot of the bed, she placed it over her sleeping girlfriend and kissed her forehead, before quickly changing and climbing in behind her, spooning her. This wasn't quite how she imagined spending her first night after officially moving in, but at least they were together and she could snuggle with her girlfriend in their bed. Their bed in their room in their house. Joey smiled. It had a nice ring of togetherness to it, she thought as she moved closer against Charlie's back and closed her eyes.


	68. Chapter 68

Charlie murmured sleepily, absently swatting away whatever was tickling her neck.

Joey grinned and gently blew onto Charlie's neck again.

"The bugs are big in this bed," Charlie said, her eyes still closed. "They're persistent too," she muttered when the warm breath on her neck was replaced by lips.

"Do you want me to stop?" Joey mumbled against her neck, making Charlie wriggle at the sensation that caused. "Because this little bug can stop and go back to sleep if you'd prefer."

In reply, Charlie rolled over to face her. She smiled at her girlfriend's sleep mussed hair. "Looks like you stuck your finger in the bug zapper," she chuckled. She moved closer and pressed her lips to Joey's. "You're still gorgeous though."

"You're not so bad yourself, my frightfully haired love." Charlie's hand immediately went to her hair. "I'm kidding Charlie, unlike mine, yours is still a picture of neatness."

"I like the scruffy look on you."

"Can't say I enjoy getting it into some semblance of respectability when it does this though." Joey rested her hand on Charlie's hip. "How are you this morning?"

"Tired, but that's nothing compared to how Georgie must be feeling." Charlie sighed heavily. "I wish I could spend the day at the hospital with her, but I need to be at the station."

"Isn't Robertson taking charge of the investigation?"

"Yeah, but I still need to be at the station."

"I'd spend the day at the hospital, but I promised Alf I'd keep an eye on the club so he could be with Georgie and Martha," Joey told her. "But at least they won't be alone and I'm sure Irene and Roo will also be there for them."

Charlie nodded. "And knowing Georgie, it's probably best if we don't overcrowd her by all being there at once." Charlie was still somewhat surprised by the turn of events with Roo and Georgie, but it also made her happy that Roo was finally ready to give Georgie a chance and with them being on friendlier terms, it could only be a good thing where Martha's recovery was concerned. "But I don't want you overdoing things either as it wasn't that long ago you were under doctors orders to take things easy."

"Romeo is going to be working with me, so I won't be doing it all alone and if it eases your worry, then I'll promise to take regular breaks. I just wanted to help out in any way I could."

"And I'm sure Alf appreciates being able to spend the time with Martha." As Charlie moved in for another kiss, the alarm started squawking.

"Oops, forgot to turn that thing off," Joey said.

Reaching over, Charlie slammed her hand down on it, sighing in relief at the sudden silence. "Why can't they make those things sound nicer," she complained.

"That might defeat the purpose, if it makes you feel better instead of waking you up so you're forced to stop that awful noise."

"Good point." She smiled wistfully at Joey. "I wish I could stay here all day, snuggled up with you."

"So do I, but we're needed elsewhere."

"When all this is over though, I want us to have a weekend where we do nothing except be together without the hassles of the outside world."

"Sounds like bliss." Joey leant over and kissed her soundly.

"You've just made it so much harder to leave your side," Charlie grumbled when they finally came up for air.

"Hey Charlie," Ruby bellowed from the other side of their bedroom door. "That Robertson guy is here."

"Thanks Ruby," Charlie called back, just as her words sunk in. "Shit, I don't want him to see me like this." She flew from the bed, grabbed up her uniform before pausing and going back to the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sharing another kiss, Charlie then headed to the bathroom to make herself presentable.

"Who needs an alarm when Robertson is around," chuckled Joey.

* * *

><p>Having gotten herself presentable as quickly as possible, Charlie walked into the kitchen, where Robertson was busy talking her poor sister's ear off.<p>

"Thank god you're here," Ruby blurted out in relief when she saw her sister. "I mean, I'm running late for school, so now that you're here, bye everyone."

Robertson watched on in amusement as Ruby rushed from the house. "She is aware that it is Saturday today, isn't she?"

Charlie's lips twitched. She couldn't blame Ruby for wanting to be elsewhere, she'd felt the same around Robertson at times.

"Or is it just my sparkling personality she couldn't handle?"

He always seemed well aware of how he made people react around him, Charlie thought, yet he made no real effort to change his attitude.

"Who knows why teenage girls say what they do," she replied. "Have you got something to tell me that couldn't wait until we're both at the office?"

"Graves and I are going to take another look at the crash site so we won't be in until later in the morning, but I thought you'd like to know that the Drugs Squad aren't getting any further with Braxton because he's now pleading guilty to all charges, including the additional drug trafficking charges they've since linked to shipments he authorised through CBJ Industries and now he's refusing to speak to them at all."

"Shit."

"It's no surprise he's unwilling to cough up his boss, but he'd been cooperating to a degree, only now, he's completely tight lipped, except to say that he alone was in charge of it all and set up CBJ like that, just to make it seem like there was someone else above him."

"Has anyone contacted Brax since he was arrested, aside from his lawyer?" Charlie asked.

"Not since he's been on remand, but word could have gotten to him through another prisoner."

"You think that's what happened?"

Robertson nodded. "He was happy to deal and give up the arsonist, but now he's not interested in dealing at all and is basically giving up without a fight and that has me suspicious. I may not know the man that well, but from what I've gathered about him, he doesn't seem the type of man to just give up, so I think there has to be a very good reason for him to want to spend the next 20+ years in jail without putting up a fight."

"Whoever this guy he works for is, he's got Brax scared and that has me scared," Charlie said. "Brax has always been a cocky son of a bitch, especially when it comes to getting away with things and in the past, it was next to impossible to get people to come forward against him, because they were too scared, so for Brax to be someone else's lackey, I can only assume that this other guy must be extremely dangerous."

Robertson nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, without Braxton's help, there's nothing to lead us to this other person's identity. The Drugs Squad aren't shutting up shop just yet, but with Braxton pleading guilty to all charges, they're going to have a hard time justifying continuing on with the investigation unless they turn up real evidence of someone higher up. As it is, they have no idea of where to even start looking. Is he a local or does he run the business from the city and Braxton was just his lackey on this end."

"I don't know of any local who would have that much sway over Brax and I'm really hoping with him in jail, that it really is the end of it on our part, because we have enough to worry about with the accident."

"I stopped by the diner on the way here and the accident is the main topic of conversation."

"Martha's liked and respected by a lot of people, so this was always going to anger the community."

"That could work to our advantage, especially if our driver is a local. He or she isn't going to be able to go anywhere in town without hearing about it and just maybe, it will prod his or her conscience enough to make them come forward."

"God I hope so. Georgie has enough to worry about without that bastard getting away with it."

"Good morning Det. Robertson," Joey said in greeting as she joined them in the kitchen.

"Please, call me Robert."

"Robert, can I get you a coffee or some breakfast?"

"No thank you, I've already eaten and I should be going now. It was nice to see you again." He turned to Charlie. "I'll see you at the station later. Good day ladies," he said as he left.

"Charlie, do you want some breakfast before you leave?" Joey asked her once they were alone.

She was about to say no when her stomach protested.

"I'll take that as a yes," Joey said with a chuckle. She grabbed a couple of bowls and the cereal while Charlie put on the kettle.

Charlie leant back into Joey's arms when she stepped behind her. "Are you trying to distract me?"

"Robertson did that earlier," she replied as she bit down gently on Charlie's ear lobe.

"God Joey," moaned Charlie.

"You're tastier than cereal," she whispered.

"If I'm late, I'm late," Charlie muttered as she spun around and crushed her lips to Joey's. She pushed her back until Joey was forced to sit on the table.

Wrapping her legs around Charlie, Joey pulled her closer, their lips never parting as their hands worked on each other's buttons.

Any thought of work or the state of her uniform shirt as it was tossed carelessly to the floor was gone as their bra-clad breasts pressed against each other, the kiss deepening until they were both breathless. "Oh god," Joey groaned as she lay back on the table, her girlfriend's lips kissing a trail from her mouth downward, stopping at each nipple to gently tug on it through the lacy bra, before continuing on her downward path. By the time she reached her goal, Charlie had already tugged down Joey's pants and knickers and was now kneeling on the floor between her legs.

"Fuck," Joey cried out when Charlie's tongue flicked playfully over her clit. Spurred on by the sounds of desire coming from her girlfriend, Charlie plunged two fingers inside the silky warmth and thrust in time to the flick of her tongue. She quickly had Joey panting and groaning. "Harder," Joey begged and Charlie granted her request, her lips closing around Joey's clit. "Fuck yeah," Joey screamed as her orgasm crashed through her. Charlie didn't relent as Joey bucked against her, her lips, tongue and fingers bringing Joey three more times. "Charlie!" Joey screamed one final time, before she was left lying spent on the kitchen table, her chest still heaving as Charlie got to her feet and leant over her.

"Breakfast was lovely, my dear," chirped Charlie as she kissed her. "But I'm going to have to get something more to eat at the station now, because I really do have to go."

"Sure you don't want some release in return before you leave?"

"I got enough just by giving." She kissed her again, their tongues duelling as her passion threatened to get the better of her again. "You are dangerous," she whispered as she forced herself to move away. "And I love you for it." Resisting further temptation, she picked up her discarded shirt, pleased to see it was still in passable order. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Joey made no move to get up, her body still blissfully tired from the early morning workout as she remained completely unaware to their love for each other having been witnessed through the window by another, who continued to admire the mostly naked woman lying on the table through binoculars.


	69. Chapter 69

Despite the stress of the last day, Charlie was feeling surprisingly upbeat as she walked into the station. Well, after her 'breakfast' with Joey, she probably shouldn't be all that surprised she was feeling pretty good. Her girlfriend had a remarkable affect on her and she hoped it would continue for the rest of their lives together.

"How are Georgie and Martha doing?" Hogan asked the moment she was through the door.

"I stopped by the hospital on the way. Georgie was sleeping and there was no change with Martha." Her cousin had looked absolutely exhausted, apparently having been tossing and turning for most of the night, according to the nurse, so she'd left her to sleep before checking in with Rachel, who herself had looked worn out. Rachel had told her that no change was far better than a downward turn and she believed Martha's prognosis was only going to improve from now on.

"When you see Georgie next, tell her the guys are all behind her and Martha and if they need anything, just give us a call."

"Will do." It was times like this when Charlie appreciated the Police Force even more, because they really did pull together like a family whenever one of their own needed it. "Is there anything that needs to be looked at?"

"A few reports that need your signature, otherwise it's been pretty quiet, except for the accident investigation."

"I'll get onto those reports as soon as I have something to eat. Oh, Robertson and Graves are going out to the crash site, so if they call for extra officers or anything else, just give them whatever they want."

"Sure thing," he said, knowing there would be no shortage of officers wanting to help out. "Robertson actually called just before you got here to make sure we finished compiling that list of red cars in the area that he asked for last night."

"How far have you gotten?"

"There was a glitch in the database that slowed us down a little, but now it's nearly done."

"I'd like to see it the moment it's complete." Even though Robertson was in charge of the case, if she could help speed things along by starting to work through the list while he was busy elsewhere, then she would and she thought she could manage to be objective enough when it came to sorting through a list of names.

Hogan nodded at her request. "I hope they catch the bastard and do it quickly."

"We all do," Charlie murmured as she headed to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>From her vantage point, she watched their every move through the binoculars. She thought it a waste of time, but orders were orders, so here she was, skulking in the bushes to spy on the cops.<p>

At least she'd enjoyed the show in the kitchen this morning, even if they hadn't been the real reason she'd been there and, she smirked when the detective bent over, at least there was a bit to admire here as well. If she was going to be forced to follow these suits around, maybe there was another way to get closer to the action, one she'd enjoy even more.

* * *

><p>Robertson glanced over to his colleague; she was standing there, gazing off into the distance. "What is it Graves?"<p>

"I don't know, it just feels," she shrugged and left the rest unsaid. It was just a feeling she had and he'd think it foolish if she mentioned it. "Are we about done here?"

"Yes. The Accident Investigation Team has finished here now and there's nothing more to be done except have the car taken in for closer inspection, so let's leave that to the others and get back to the station. That list should be ready for us by now."

* * *

><p>The woman had held her breath until the detective had turned away from her. For a moment there, she thought she'd been discovered. She grinned. A little risk always spiced things up for her and what she had planned might just be the spice to make this job more enjoyable.<p>

* * *

><p>Joey was still feeling good after the breakfast she and Charlie had shared. She flushed with renewed arousal as she recalled just what a wonderful breakfast it had been. It really was amazing what she felt for Charlie; never before had she felt such wanting for another person or felt it returned in the same manner.<p>

"Morning Joey," Romeo warmly greeted her when she walked into the Club.

"Morning Romeo."

"Alf has left a list of things he'd like done and he also wants us to call him if we need something, but I think we can both handle this on our own, without having to drag him away from where he is needed most."

"I'm sure we can cope just fine." She read through Alf's list. "I can get started on the stock ordering if you want to do the cleaning."

"Or vise versa," he said with a grin. "You do handle a mop much better than I do."

"This is an equal opportunity establishment, Romeo, where we all share the work load, including the cleaning," she said, returning his grin.

"Which is why I always end up with the mop in my hands."

"Well, at least with all the practice you get, it won't be long until you're better with a mop in hand than I ever will be," she teased.

"Its fine Joey, you just take it easy while I do all the real work," he lamented with a heavy sigh.

Joey chuckled at his playful tone. "You've just made my girlfriend with the big gun, very happy."

"Always happy to stay on Charlie's good side," he agreed. "Seriously though Joey, I know you've had your own recent health issues, so I'm happy to take a larger share of the load while Alf is otherwise occupied at the hospital."

"Thanks Romeo, but I think I can do my share."

"Just not the cleaning."

"I'll leave that to the young and strong, especially since you have to tackle the wilderness otherwise known as the ladies toilets. Alf mentioned on the list that there is some rather colourful graffiti that needs to be removed A.S.A.P."

Romeo winced. "Last time I cleaned in there, I had nightmares," he muttered as he went to get the cleaning supplies.

Joey chuckled. While Romeo was young and not always the brightest, he was a good kid and a hard worker and in a way, he kind of reminded her of Aden, except for the intelligence part, of course. Her smile turned to a frown as she thought of her friend. She'd stopped by to see Aden last night while she was at the hospital with Charlie. He seemed a little down and though Joey thought there was more to it, all he would say was that he was bored and wanted out of the hospital. That was another thing, with his hands in bandages, he'd need help, yet he hadn't asked for it or said where he intended to go when he left the hospital, other than he was staying in town. She was going to see him again later, so maybe she'd try to get more out of him then.

* * *

><p>Angelo paused at the door to the club, watching his wife working but it was the voices of the others that made him pause, or more to the point, what they were saying. Everywhere he went, it was the same, everyone talking about the accident and wondering what sort of creep would leave a mother and child behind to die. He turned and fled.<p>

He had barely slept last night, every time he closed his eyes, he always awoke a short time later in a sweat and not even the drugs could help him relax. It just wasn't fair the way the world had turned against him. He saw how they all looked at him in the diner yesterday, how they'd all stood by and done nothing while that prick Palmer had threatened him.

He stopped running and bent over, resting his hands on his knees while he tried to catch his breath. He had wanted to make them all pay, but he hadn't wanted to actually hurt anyone, only to make them look bad by starting the odd rumour to ruin or at least embarrass them, but it had all gone so horribly wrong.

It was just an accident, he reminded himself. It wasn't even his fault.

* * *

><p>Charlie looked over the list Hogan had printed out, for what felt like the hundredth time. She knew just about every person on the list and none she could believe would leave Martha and Jay like that, not even the one name that stood out the most. Angelo Rosetta. She'd never really paid that much attention to what he drove, but the moment she saw his name on the list, she could picture his car clearly now. But as low an opinion she had of him, she still couldn't quite imagine him causing an accident like that and then just driving off. He was a cop for Christ's sake and it went against all their training to abandon someone in need.<p>

There was still a chance it was some out of towner just passing through, but in her gut, she knew that someone on this list was most likely responsible and she was really hoping it wasn't going to be Angelo, because considering who he was, his involvement would make it one huge mess for everyone and she dreaded how her cousin would react if it were him.

"Charlie," Avery called out as he rushed into her office. "There's a disturbance at the hospital and it sounds like Georgie is about to go right off."

"Fuck," she muttered as she sprang to her feet. "Make sure Robertson sees that list of cars the moment he arrives," she called out to Hogan as she charged from the station. She was really hoping it wasn't going to be bad news about Martha and that she would be in time to stop her cousin from doing something she'd regret.


	70. Chapter 70

"You don't need to be here, Hugo," Georgie said in a low and threatening voice. It didn't seem to matter how many times she said it, he refused to budge and it was only her love for her son and Martha that kept her hands by her side and not going around this arrogant shit's neck to throttle him for turning up and acting as if he belonged there.

"I'm here because I care for Martha."

Alf put a calming hand on Georgie's arm. "I think it's time you left, Hugo," he told him.

"Not until I see Martha."

"It's family only," Alf said.

"Then why is she here?" he took pleasure in saying as he pointed to Georgie. "She's not family."

"Georgie is family," Roo spoke up. "And I know my daughter would want her here." More than she'd want you here, her tone implied.

"Gee, you've sure changed your tune Roo," he sneered. "You've never had a good thing to say about that woman before."

"I'm thinking of what is best for my daughter and whether you like it or not, it's Georgie that Martha loves and needs by her side and to be there for their son."

"Jackson is Jack's son, not hers," Hugo fumed. Jackson should have been his son and he still resented his cousin for swooping in and taking Martha before he could win her back. And to make things worse, she'd then turned to that bitch and not him when Jack died. "If anything, being Jack's cousin gives me more right to be there for Jackson than some woman who's not even related to him."

"Martha considers Georgie to be Jay's other parent and technically, as your stepsister, Georgie is related to both you and Jack and therefore, Jackson," Roo told him with some smugness. There was a time when she'd have preferred Martha to take Hugo back instead of embarking on some lesbian relationship, but not now. Maybe it was because her opinions were changing lately, she wasn't sure, but right now, Hugo was coming across as a much bigger jerk than she ever remembered him being.

"Did you just say stepsister?" Hugo said, his eyes widening in horror. "Is this some sick joke?"

"I wish," muttered Georgie.

"John is her father," Roo said.

"Oh, that's just fucking wonderful," raged Hugo. First his cousin and now it seemed, his stepsister had stolen the woman he loved.

"I'm not too happy about it either," Georgie said.

"I don't give a fuck what you feel or want."

"It's pretty obvious you don't give a fuck about what anyone but yourself feels or wants," Georgie fired back.

"I care about what Martha wants."

"Then get the fuck out of here," she yelled at him.

Hugo folded his arms across his chest and stared at them all defiantly. "No. I love Martha as much as anyone else here, so I'm not leaving."

"Oh fuck," Charlie murmured as she came upon the scene. She'd gotten here as quickly as she could and was relieved to see that no blood had been shed just yet, but even though Hugo towered over her much smaller cousin, she knew that wouldn't stop Georgie and going by the way her cousin was squeezing her hands into such a tight fist, she was barely holding back. "What's going on?" she asked in a calm voice, though she was ready to jump into the fray if need be.

"I just came here to offer my support to a friend," Hugo told her. "And that woman started laying into me."

"You miserable piece of shit," Georgie shouted.

"Georgie, let me handle this," she told her cousin. Charlie turned to Alf.

"It was Hugo who showed up and started laying into Georgie about this being her fault and how he would have protected Martha more."

"I didn't even know he was back in town."

"First thing this morning," Alf said. "He's back for Gina's birthday next week, but came here as soon as he heard about Martha."

With everything that had happened, Charlie had forgotten about Gina's birthday and with Shandi returning for that, she should have realised Hugo would most likely be back as well and his timing couldn't be worse.

"And I ain't leaving," Hugo stated firmly.

"We've asked him to leave a few times, but he won't listen," added Roo.

Charlie turned her full attention to Hugo. She'd never been much of a fan of his and he still bore that old arrogance and selfishness about him. "This is a hospital Hugo and the family has asked you to leave, so I suggest you do that before I arrest you for disturbing the peace."

"This is bullshit!" he snarled. "And you can't do that."

"Georgie, who is Martha's next of kin?" Charlie asked her. She already knew the answer but this was more for Hugo's benefit.

"I am," Georgie replied.

"Since when?" demanded Hugo.

"Since we became a family," Georgie confidently said. Despite her current worries, she enjoyed wiping the cockiness off his face.

"I think that settles it then," Charlie said. "As Martha's next of kin, that gives Georgie the right to say who stays or goes and so if you keep causing a scene and refusing the family's request for you to leave, then I will arrest you."

"I'm staying in the Bay for awhile, so don't think this is the last you'll be seeing of me," Hugo warned as he deliberately banged into Georgie when he stalked past her.

"Bastard," she muttered, rubbing her shoulder.

"Maybe you should have a word with Sid, have him put Hugo on the list of people not allowed near Martha's room," Charlie suggested to her.

"I will and thanks Charlie, I wasn't sure how much longer I could refrain from going for that prick."

"If he does come back and refuses to leave again, call the station and I'll send someone straight away."

Georgie nodded. "Thanks again Charlie, but I gotta get back to Jay now."

"This is the last thing they needed," Charlie said after her cousin had left.

* * *

><p>Joey stifled a yawn. They'd been rushed off their feet for the past hour and a bit after a busload of tourists had turned up, but things were starting to settle down enough for her to take a break, just as she had promised to Charlie that she would.<p>

She picked up her mobile when it started screeching and smiled when she saw who was ringing.

"Hey baby," she greeted her girlfriend.

"Hey baby back," Charlie said, a smile coming to her face at the sound of Joey's voice. "How's work going?"

"Busy, but I'm not overdoing things," she assured her. "I'm actually just taking a break and getting some fresh air outside."

"That's good."

"How's your work going, because you're sounding a bit frazzled?"

"I just had to make a quick dash to the hospital."

"Is Martha alright?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Martha's fine, or I should say, there's been no change in her condition, but I had to get to the hospital because Hugo Austin turned up and caused a scene."

"Hugo?" Joey said. The name rang a bell but she couldn't quite place it.

"Hugo is Martha's ex fiancé."

"Oh, that's right, he was Jack's cousin too, wasn't he?"

"Yeah and unfortunately, he's never managed to let Martha go, even though she's twice moved on from him with other people and today he turned up as if he had more right to be there than Georgie did."

Joey could just imagine how that went down with Georgie. "Did everyone survive?"

Charlie chuckled and let some of the tension ease from her shoulders. "It was a close call, but all are well, though that might change as Hugo is planning on sticking around like shit on a boot."

"Eww."

"Hugo has that affect on some people," Charlie said. "And he knows Georgie has a temper, so he just loves needling her to try to get a reaction out of her."

"Sounds like a real charming guy," Joey said sarcastically.

"Martha was well pleased to escape their engagement, it's just a shame Hugo refuses to see that he has zero chance of ever getting Martha back."

"He and Angelo would probably get along like a house on fire with that attitude," Joey murmured. "Can you stop by for lunch?"

"I'd love to, but I have to get back to the station. Robertson should have turned up by now and hopefully, there might be a lead on the accident." She didn't say anything about Angelo driving a car the same colour as the one that caused the accident, not wanting to unnecessarily upset Joey in case it turned out to be someone else. Still, she wasn't looking forward to telling Joey if it did turn out to be Angelo's car, because despite how Joey currently felt about Angelo, she had loved him and cared for him at one point and so finding out he'd hurt her friend and left her there, would upset her.

"I really hope they are getting somewhere with the investigation. Just about everyone I see is talking about it."

"I've noticed the same thing."

"Well, I'll let you go so that you can help get this person and I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

Joey shut her phone. This accident was affecting so many people, so the quicker the person was caught and Martha's condition improved, the better for everybody. And she was really looking forward to the day when she and Charlie could relax and really get into enjoying their relationship without the stress of the accident and investigation and all the conflict with Angelo and Georgie. As tragic as the accident has been, it had set Georgie and Charlie in the right direction, so that hopefully when Martha was better, they could build on it and finally have the close relationship they both seemed to want. Angelo, on the other hand, was an entirely different problem. She'd completely misjudged what sort of man he was and wanted him out of her life, but she knew he was unlikely to let go, much like Hugo hadn't let Martha go after all this time.

She jumped when her phone went again. "Hello?"

"Hello Joey, this is Morag Bellingham."


	71. Chapter 71

_Sorry I didn't update yesterday and updating might be a bit sporadic over the next few weeks but I'll update each story as soon as I can._

* * *

><p>Graves still hadn't been able to shake the feeling she'd felt at the crash site but she put it out of her mind as Charlie joined them in Robertson's office.<p>

"Everything all right Charlie?" Robertson asked her when she sat opposite him.

"Just a nuisance who turned up." She felt much better after talking to Joey, but she was still worried about Hugo's return and the potential for trouble that could bring. "Do you have anything new about the accident?"

"There is something of interest," replied Robertson. "First off though, as you know, different car manufacturers use different types of paint for their cars, so the Accident Team is confident they can narrow down the model of the car involved when they analyse the paint taken from the scratches on Martha's car and identifying the broken headlight casing will also help in that."

"That's great. Have you had a chance to review the list of cars Hogan provided?"

Robertson nodded. "It was very interesting reading."

"I'm guessing you mean Angelo's name being on it."

"Exactly."

"It's hardly a secret I'm no fan of Angelo's, but I'm finding it hard to believe that he or anyone on that list is responsible for Martha's accident, I mean, I know most of those people."

"I'm assuming those people would also know Martha?"

"Martha is a Stewart, they're like one of the original families of the town and all are very active in the community, so anyone who has lived here pretty much knows and respects them."

"It's possible then, that when they realised who'd they'd run off the road, it caused them to panic and act out of character," he explained. "People do react to stress in different ways."

"Yeah I know."

"Rosetta's possible involvement is somewhat problematic though," he stated. "Despite what we may think of him as a police officer, he is still a colleague and one with a family name that carries some weight."

"You're not going to let that sway you in any way, are you?"

"Of course not. If he's guilty, then I'll go after him as I would anyone else, but we all need to be prepared for the shit that is going to hit the fan if we arrest him, including your cousin's reaction to his involvement."

"I've thought of that last part, but as much as Georgie despises him, her family comes first and she won't do anything to jeopardise justice in this case or risk her job or freedom for an act of revenge."

"I hope you're right."

"So do I," she muttered to herself. Georgie had held herself back with Hugo, but with his return on top of the accident, she was under a lot of stress, so Charlie had to hope that her cousin would continue to think first of her family and not about revenge, whether it was Angelo or someone else.

"There's another matter we should discuss. For the moment, let's just assume that Rosetta is guilty and what that would mean," Robertson said. "With the family money and connections, he's going to have the best lawyers money can buy and they'll use whatever means necessary to get their client off, even if it means smearing another police officer's name and who do you think the most likely target will be?" Charlie nearly squirmed under his intense gaze. "Charlie, you're living with his estranged wife, you now have his job and then there's your connection to the victim through your cousin," he was saying. "Now, I don't doubt your professionalism, but it's going to be ammunition for the defence and if they can bring even the slightest hint of impropriety into the case," he shrugged. "We've all seen how even the most air tight of cases can become unstuck by the smallest thing, especially when the accused can come across looking like a poster boy."

"You're the one in charge of the investigation, not me," Charlie pointed out.

"Yes I am the one in charge, but on the off chance that Rosetta is indeed involved, then I need for you to not be involved at all, at least not officially. You know the people on this list Charlie and you know the area, so I'm not going to be foolish enough to ignore the local knowledge you can bring to the case, but it can't be anymore than me asking you a question and you answering me."

"Look, I don't care if I'm involved or not, as long as you get the person who did this."

"Which brings us to this." He pushed a folder across the desk toward her. "It's a preliminary report on the blood found at the scene."

* * *

><p>Angelo downed another beer, trying to drown out the memories that had been plaguing him.<p>

**…Yesterday**

Angelo groaned as Bianca worked her mouth over him. After he'd left the diner, he'd met up with Bianca, only he'd been so desperate to work off his anger, he couldn't wait for them to get to a room, so he'd done another line of coke in the car and didn't even stop the car as she started to pleasure him. Between the drugs and her mouth, his worries had temporarily left him and he was close to flying. Swerving as he nearly lost control of the car, he righted it and held her head down when she tried to move, making her almost choke as she was forced to deep throat him. "Finish me bitch," he demanded and she resumed. She really was quite the expert, he thought, as his drug hazed mind started to close his eyes as his climax neared. The car swerved from side to side as he shot his load into her mouth. When another car horn blared, his eyes widened in terror when he saw it coming straight for them.

"Angelo!" screamed Bianca as their car swiped the side of the other car and she watched in horror as it went over the embankment. "Stop the fucking car!" she yelled at him and she was out of the car and racing back to the other car before he'd even come to a complete stop.

* * *

><p>"It will still take time to do DNA on the blood and we'll need a suspect to compare it to unless they're already in the system, but forensics was able to tell us that the blood found on the rock belongs to a woman and they also found traces of hair with the blood. Analysis of the photos also indicates that the blood didn't get there by dripping from an existing wound." That really got Charlie's attention and she leant forward, eager to hear more. Maybe it wasn't Angelo after all. "The blood pattern and hair left behind is consistent with someone hitting their head on the rock with some force."<p>

"They may have been dazed in the accident and fell, hitting their head when they got out to look at what they'd done," Charlie suggested. "Or in their panic, just tumbled over and hit their head." She remembered her cousin nearly taking a fall in her panic to reach them, though that could have been more to do with her limp than the embankment.

"We won't know why they hit their head until we can ask them that ourselves, but if they weren't dazed from the car accident, they most certainly were after their head hit that rock. Forensics suggests that with the likely force involved when their head struck the rock, it seems unlikely they just got up and drove away on their own, at least not without a lot of difficulty and there were no other signs of the driver losing control as they drove away."

Charlie considered the implications of that. "There might have been someone else there," she murmured.

"That's the conclusion we're coming to. We now know that a woman with blonde hair was involved in some way and possibly another person was with her in a red car," said Robertson.

Charlie already suspected he was on the same track she was, which was back to Angelo and now she knew why he had made such a big deal about the shit hitting the fan. Charlie studied the photo of the blood and hair found more carefully. "Most of the owners on that list, along with their families have darker hair than what's in this photo and the three owners who are blonde are all male," she said. "But I do know that one of those cars does come with a blonde accessory that has hair very much like that."

"Rosetta's." He'd thought as much but had wanted Charlie's confirmation about the other cars.

"Yep, Rosetta's," muttered Charlie. Damn, she was really hoping it wasn't him, if for no other reason than to spare themselves the shit that was going to be coming their way if they had to arrest him. "If Bianca was with him, then that could be her hair and blood that was found." She sighed and shook her head. "Bianca is a lot of things and maybe I could see her leaving Martha behind in a panic, but not a child who was crying." It was the same with all their potential suspects, she thought once again and it was times like this when she hated being a cop in a small town, where she was forced to see people she knew at their worst.

"We don't know for certain that it was her, but maybe Graves and I should go and ask her where she was at the time of the accident," Robertson said.

* * *

><p>With a lull at work, Romeo had all but ordered Joey to take a break from the Club, so she'd taken the opportunity to visit Aden and after five minutes of him mumbling answers, she'd had enough.<p>

"Ok, Aden, what is wrong?"

He held up his bandaged hands for her to see. "What do you think?"

"That your mood has nothing to do with your injuries," she stated firmly. "Aden, you're my best friend and you've always been there for me when I needed to talk, so talk to me."

"I haven't seen or heard from Belle since she rushed away from the fire scene to get her scoop," he said miserably. "And now I'm starting to think she was only with me so she could get the heads up on the arson investigation."

"I don't believe that. I know I don't know her that well, but she doesn't seem the type to use someone like that," she said. "Aden, I'm sure she's just been preoccupied with Martha's accident. She and her sister are extremely close and I know she's been by Georgie's side a lot of the time."

"Yeah maybe," he murmured, unconvinced. He was just down the corridor from Martha's room, easy enough for Belle to stop by if she really wanted to. "Or maybe she thinks we weren't anything more than just fuck buddies, having a good time together while I was in town. We never really did discuss if we were in a relationship or anything."

"Aden, do you want a relationship with her?"

"I don't know."

"But Belle is why you're staying in town, isn't she?" she asked.

He shrugged again. "It's not like I have anything to go home to, except for my job, which I'm not going to be able to do for some time, so I don't see the point in going home to an empty house, especially when my best friend is here."

Joey had never seen her friend like this and she was sure him staying was all about Belle. It might be time to have a word with her and she'd better not find out that Belle was using him, because no one hurt or used her friend like that. "Where do you intend to stay when you get out of here, because you're going to need help while your hands recover."

"I don't know," he said. "I haven't really thought about it, but don't you even think of asking me to stay with you and Charlie."

"You're my best friend Aden and I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind."

"It doesn't matter, because it ain't going to happen. You and Charlie are just starting out and I'm not going to intrude on that, especially when there's so much else going on in your lives at the moment."

"Well, if you're not going to stay with us, at least let me help out when I can."

He nodded. "You could start by getting me something decent to eat."

"Done."


	72. Chapter 72

Charlie was at her desk, impatiently waiting to hear from Robertson once he and Graves had spoken to Bianca. While she wasn't allowed to be directly involved with the investigation herself, it didn't mean she couldn't sit on the sidelines and make a few suggestions, so she had had Hogan check with the hospital and local doctors to see if a woman had been brought in with a head wound since the accident, but so far, he'd turned up nothing. They knew that a woman had been hurt and most likely left dazed, so what had happened to her? And was the woman Bianca? Once, she'd cared about Bianca and though it had ended badly between them, she didn't wish any harm to come to her.

Charlie sighed heavily at the direction things were going. The more she thought about things, the more she started to find it increasingly likely that both Bianca and Angelo were most definitely involved, which made it even more important that she was not officially linked to the investigation, especially when she factored in all her connections to the case; her cousin, her having Angelo's job and wife and Angelo seeing her ex girlfriend. "Talk about a mess," she muttered and as Robertson had pointed out, she was the most likely target for Angelo's lawyers to come after. She could just picture how Angelo's lawyers would paint her out to the jury; a career grabbing wife-stealing bitch who had undermined Angelo at every step of the way just to get what she wanted and was now influencing the investigating officer so as to get their poor client out of his wife's life completely by sending him to jail so she could have Joey all to herself.

"Well, at least my promotion has already been approved," Charlie muttered, knowing that a smear campaign like that would most likely have had some members on the promotions board having big doubts about promoting her, whether they believed the defence allegations or not, because a Sergeant with all that dirty laundry being aired on top of Angelo's recent behaviour and suspension is most definitely not the type of publicity the Force would want.

She jumped when her phone started blaring before snatching it up. "Yes?" she demanded.

"Bad moment?" Joey asked.

"God I'm sorry for barking like that Joey, my mind was just on other things and I was expecting Robertson to call," Charlie replied in a more friendly tone. "Where are you calling from because I don't recognise the number and I can hear something going on around you?"

"I'm on a pay phone at the hospital and there's a guy fixing the vending machine and being quite noisy about it," Joey said. "Is everything ok with you?"

Charlie rubbed her brow. She couldn't keep this from Joey for much longer as it was bound to get out soon and she'd prefer for her to hear it from her. "There have been a few developments," she said. "Nothing concrete just yet, but if things pan out the way we think they might, then there's likely to be some difficulties heading our way," she explained. "I'll tell you all about it when we're home."

"Ok."

"Hang on, why are you at the hospital and not at work?" asked Charlie when she suddenly realised what Joey had said earlier. "You're not sick or anything are you?" she added worriedly.

"I'm fine Charlie," Joey assured her girlfriend. "Things were quiet at work and Romeo said he could handle things for an hour or two, so I took a break and came to see Aden."

"How's he doing?" She knew Joey had been worried about his mood lately.

"I came straight out and asked him what was wrong," Joey said. "He tried to say it was his injuries but I'm pretty sure now that it's Belle."

"How so?"

"She's been MIA and now Aden's thinking she was just using him to get info for her story."

"No way would Belle do that," Charlie said adamantly. "I'm sure there is a good explanation, because Belle is just not that sort of person."

"I hope not, because I fear my best friend has fallen quite heavily, though he won't admit it in so many words."

Charlie winced. She knew what it was like to want someone who didn't want you back, but at least in her case, it turned out to be not so cut and dried and she did eventually end up with the girl. "I have to say that this is kind of bad timing, as Georgie needs her family by her side and she doesn't need her sister's love life making problems."

"I know Aden wouldn't want that either, I'm just worried about him. I've never seen him like this Charlie," Joey told her. "And when he's released in a couple of days, he's going to be all alone."

"He can stay with us," Charlie offered without hesitation.

"Aden's already told me not to even think of asking him to stay with us," Joey said. "I did get him to at least agree to me helping him out when I can."

"Well unless he changes his mind, then that's all you can do for him."

"Yeah, I know," she murmured. "Just my luck that by bestie is a stubborn so and so."

"Gee, pot calling kettle black," Charlie said with a light chuckle.

"I'm not stubborn," Joey fired back, "And you know exactly how easy I can be," she said in such a way that Charlie felt a rush of heat between her legs. Guessing by the quiet moan she heard over the phone to the effect she'd just had on her girlfriend, Joey grinned. "My money is about to run out in the phone, so I'll see you at home later," Joey said before lowering her voice. "Where I'll remind you just how easy I am. Bye."

"Bye," Charlie croaked out. Setting her phone down, she hoped her face didn't show how flushed she felt right then. Shaking her head with a wry smile, she had to marvel at how easy it was for her girlfriend to make her feel better. "Oh god, I shouldn't have thought easy," she murmured, her mind now picturing what Joey may have in store for her later.

Still grinning broadly, Joey turned away from the phone, just as a figure was leaving Martha's room. Narrowing her eyes, she set off in pursuit.

* * *

><p>"Her sister April was around there looking for her as well when we arrived," Robertson informed Charlie over the phone. "Apparently, Bianca was meant to meet her for breakfast yet never turned up."<p>

"It wouldn't be the first time that Bianca's missed an appointment," Charlie noted, trying to allay her growing fears.

"What about not answering her phone?" he asked. "Because April said she'd tried calling numerous times but she wasn't picking up."

Charlie thought back to when they were dating and all the times she'd struggled to get a hold of Bianca, then finding out later it was because she was too busy screwing someone else. "When Bianca is otherwise occupied, she doesn't always answer her phone."

Even though he couldn't see her, Robertson still picked up on something from Charlie over the phone. "But?"

"Well, considering she may have been involved in the accident and blood was found at the scene that indicates a woman sustained a head wound, then I have to admit to being worried that she not only missed breakfast with April, but also isn't answering her calls," Charlie said.

"That's what worries me as well, which is why Graves and I are about to pay a visit to Angelo," Robertson said. "And we'll be sure to ask him when he last saw her while we talk to him about his car."

"Do you have enough to interview Angelo?"

"Not for a formal interview, but as his name appeared on a list of potential cars involved, that gives us a legitimate reason to go to talk to him, if for no other reason than to discount his car," answered Robertson. "And believe me, we'll be taking a very close look at his car before we consider crossing him off the list."

"If it was Angelo's car, then he may not have it there, especially if it was damaged and he couldn't get it fixed in time."

"True, but if that is the case, then the way he answers me when I ask him where his car is may reveal a lot," he said. "Charlie, can you get a couple of your guys to make a start on places around here that fix cars?" Robertson asked. "Have them check to see if anyone has ordered headlights or a new paint job and some body work."

"I'll get Avery and Stevenson right on to it," Charlie said, wishing she'd thought to do that earlier. "You know, if that blood does belong to Bianca, then we could get a DNA comparison with April to make sure," Charlie suggested.

"It may come to that but until we know for sure that she is missing, then we shouldn't upset her sister unnecessarily by asking her for DNA."

"Bianca is all April has, so wherever she is, I hope she's ok," Charlie said.


	73. Chapter 73

Paying for the coffee and cakes, Belle gathered the food and was just about to head back to Martha's room when she found herself face-to-face with Joey. "Hey Joey," she greeted her warmly.

"Any of that for Aden?" Joey knew her tone sounded harsher than she intended and that maybe with her sister's current situation she was being a little hard on Belle, but after spending time with Aden, she thought he deserved an answer or two.

"Ah, no," Belle stammered, taken aback by both Joey's tone and expression.

"You do know that Aden is still in the hospital, don't you?" Joey asked sarcastically.

"Of course I do."

"Then do I take your absence to mean you don't care about him?"

"I care," argued Belle. "It's just that with Martha's accident, I've been busy helping my sister and nephew, that's all."

"You say you care for Aden," Joey said in a tone heavy with scepticism. "Yet you can't even spare a minute to walk down the corridor to say hello to him."

"Look, I don't have to justify myself to you," snapped Belle, her shame at avoiding Aden feeding her anger. "It's none of your business."

"Aden is my best friend and that makes his state of mind my business, so if you're ending things or were just using him to get your story, then at least have the decency to say it to his face," Joey said, before she swivelled on her heels and stormed away.

"What was that about?"

"Shit!" Belle jumped, spilling coffee everywhere. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Georgie."

"What the hell is up with you?" Georgie asked. "Is what Joey said right?"

"About what?"

"About Aden. Were you just using him?"

"How the hell could you even think that?" Belle asked in outrage.

"Gee, let's see, you knock his advances back repeatedly, then give in, then when he's hurt, you have a go at him, then run off for your scoop before you ignore him completely."

"Shit," she muttered when she realised how it did look.

"Now the sister I know and love, would never use someone like that, so why are you avoiding him Belle?"

"I'm scared Georgie," she finally admitted. "He could have died because of his job and as soon as he's better, he'll be right back out there and I hate the thought of worrying about him all the time."

"You don't think Martha worries every time I put the uniform on and go to work?" Georgie stated in an understanding voice. "But she never asks me to quit because she knows being a cop is who I am and that I do everything in my power to get home safely to her and Jay and if you want a future with Aden, then you're going to have to find a way to deal with his job and the fear that goes with it."

"Maybe I don't want a future with him."

"Fine, then go into his room and tell him that," she told her sister. "But just stop using me as an excuse to avoid him. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for your support and I wouldn't be able to get through this without you, but Aden's a friend of mine and he deserves to know one way or the other." Georgie put her arm around her sister's shoulders. "I love you little sister and I want you to be happy, so if Aden is the one you want, then go to him and if he's not the one, then you still need to do the right thing and tell him that."

"Yeah, I know."

"And I'd do it soon, because Mama Bear Joey looked about ready to bite your head off."

* * *

><p>"God I hate waiting," murmured Charlie. Robertson hadn't called with an update yet and so far, Avery and Stevenson had drawn a blank on garages and known backyard mechanics, but that didn't necessarily mean much. It was possible that the second car hadn't been taken in for repairs yet or the driver had ordered a replacement headlight online and was trying to make repairs on their own. If that was the case, it was unlikely they'd be able to hide the body damage or scratches to the paintwork like a professional could, but either way, she was still hoping that when they found the car, it would still show some evidence of damage, which would then make it a lot easier to place the car at the scene.<p>

Charlie glanced at the report which had been faxed through by the Accident Investigation Team. She'd already read it twice and it pretty much confirmed Robertson's own theory at what had happened. The second car had crossed over to Martha's side of the road, then sideswiped her when she tried to avoid it, which sent her car out of control and over the embankment. Most of the damage to Martha's car had been caused by the roll down the embankment and hitting the tree. The report also concluded that the tyre marks further down the road were indeed from the same car that caused the accident and with the way the car had been swerving from side to side and ended up on the wrong side of the road, the lead investigator suggested that drugs or alcohol could be a contributing factor. If the driver had been drunk or high, then it could explain why they left the scene of the accident, Charlie thought. Bianca she knew, liked to drink and she suspected she was no stranger to drugs and Angelo, well, anything was possible with him. She'd stopped thinking of how a cop should have reacted to a situation like that and started to see him as just a man, a man who'd lost his wife, whose career was in danger of going down the toilet and after that scene in the diner, a man whose life was spiralling out of control and so she could see such a man turning to drink to drown out his sorrows and with his reputation to protect, running from the scene of an accident he'd caused.

And it was looking increasingly likely that Angelo was involved, Charlie told herself as she reread a particular section in the report. The A.I.T. had pulled out all the stops and had already analysed the paint found on Martha's car and along with the headlight casing and tyre treads found at the scene, they had been able to narrow it down to two makes of car, one of which was the model Angelo drove. She'd relayed the information to Robertson and was now sitting here, waiting to hear how he went with Angelo.

"God I hate waiting," Charlie murmured again.

"You don't want the wind to change or you'll be stuck with that serious face forever," Joey joked as she strode into Charlie's office and closed the door behind her.

"Joey!" Charlie jumped out of her chair in surprise.

"I know it's not long since we spoke on the phone, but I'm on my way back to the Club and I just needed to stop by to do this," Joey said, gathering Charlie in her arms and pressing her lips firmly to hers.

"You can stop by and do that anytime," Charlie murmured appreciatively when the kiss finally ended. She didn't care that they were in her office and anyone could walk in on them, she was loving the closeness right then and so kept her arms around Joey.

"I may take you up on that offer. While I'm here, there is something that I wanted to tell you in person and I couldn't wait any longer," Joey said. "Morag called earlier in the day and," she grinned. "It's official."

"What is?" Charlie asked in confusion at Joey's excitement.

"I'm now officially Joey Collins once more."

"That was quick," she said, now as excited as her girlfriend, especially as it meant she was moving further away from her marriage.

"Returning to my maiden name was only a formality really, so now all I have to do is change it with the banks, my licence and all that."

"Miss Joey Collins," Charlie said. "It really is a nice sounding name."

"Only because it says I'm single and available," Joey said cheekily.

"You are most definitely not single or available." Charlie backed her statement up with another kiss that left them both breathless.

"I think I should go before we make use of that desk of yours," teased Joey. "And don't forget, there's a demonstration on my easiness when you get home."

"You are going to get me into so much trouble," Charlie moaned with a flushed face.

Brushing her lips over Charlie's, Joey stepped away and moved toward the door. "But it's the kind of trouble you can't stay away from," she said with a low and husky voice before leaving an even more flushed face girlfriend in her wake.

Knowing she still had to tell Joey about Angelo's likely involvement with the accident sobered Charlie somewhat, but not enough to stop the images of Joey on her desk flashing through her mind.

* * *

><p>Before heading up to Angelo's front door, Graves and Robertson stopped to examine his car, which was parked right out the front for all to see. The car matched the model they were looking for, it matched the colour, but walking around it, Robertson couldn't see a single sign of damage.<p> 


	74. Chapter 74

"Hey, you interested in buying my car?" Angelo called out in a joking manner as he came outside to join the two Detectives.

As Angelo drew nearer, Robertson took note at how his confident swagger didn't match his bleary eyed, unshaven appearance. "The A.I.T. has narrowed down the make of car to two types," Robertson explained. "And so now we're checking all red cars of those makes in the area and seeing if any of them show signs of having been in an accident."

"Then I take it that my car matches the type you're looking for," Angelo said. He waved his hand over his car. "Well, as you can see for yourself, there's not a mark on it, not even a scratch."

"No, there isn't," replied Robertson.

"It's such a tragedy, what happened to Martha and her little boy," Angelo said in a tone that Robertson thought sounded rather false. "Martha, she seemed like a nice woman," despite her poor taste in partners, he added silently. "And I hope you catch the lowlife who left them there."

"Oh, I have every confidence that I will get him," Robertson assured him. The more Angelo spoke, the more Robertson became convinced of his involvement, despite the lack of evidence before them right now and the fact Charlie's officers hadn't yet turned up anything in regards to any red car being fixed in the past day.

"Then I won't keep you from your job," Angelo said, clearly intent on dismissing them.

"There is one other thing," Robertson said. "When was the last time you saw Bianca Scott?" he asked and had the satisfaction of seeing a reaction in Angelo's eyes, even if it was minimal and quickly covered up.

"Yesterday morning, why?"

"I was speaking to her sister earlier and she mentioned that Bianca missed breakfast with her this morning."

Angelo shrugged. "Yeah, well, sorry I can't help you with that, but it's not like I'm Bianca's keeper or anything," he said. "We're barely even acquaintances."

"You were having an affair with her."

"A mistake, one which has now left me with a lot of grovelling to do to my wife to try to save our marriage," Angelo said with a heavy sigh.

"Your marriage is well and truly dead and buried, you idiot," thought Robertson. The moment he'd seen Joey and Charlie together, it was pretty obvious to him that Angelo stood no chance of saving his marriage and in the short time he'd known Angelo, he couldn't really blame his wife for ditching him.

"If there is nothing else, I really need to be…"

"Sir," Graves called out, interrupting Angelo. "You need to look at this."

* * *

><p>Joey nearly tripped over when she returned to work and found her father sitting at the bar, waiting for her. "Fuck," she muttered. While she had been hoping he'd one day turn up to say he'd accepted her and Charlie together, she knew it hadn't been anywhere near long enough for him to have changed his mind, so she steeled herself for the confrontation that was about to happen. "You're looking well for a dying man," she said with some bite, unwilling to forget about his lies.<p>

"I am so sorry for that Josephine," he said. "Lying about something so serious and deceiving you so terribly, certainly wasn't one of my finest moments."

At least he had the good grace to look ashamed, she thought, but she still had no intention of letting him off the hook. "No, it wasn't. What do you want dad?"

He winced at her rather harsh tone. "I had to rush off the other day without having a chance to speak to you before I left."

"Unless it's to say you're accepting my marriage is over and you're happy that I've found happiness with Charlie, then you don't really have anything to say that I want to hear."

"You know my feelings on that matter, Josephine," he said.

"Yeah, you think I'm making a mistake, but that's your opinion, not mine."

"Angelo can give you everything you need."

"Don't you mean he can give you the grandson you've desired for so long?"

"That's not a priority right now," he said, neglecting to mention that the deal had fallen through after the board had found out the details of his deal with the Rosetta's. "I am actually here to speak to you about another family matter."

"Not more lies, I hope," Joey muttered.

"Please Josephine, can we go and talk somewhere a little more private?"

"Here is fine," she said, not giving an inch.

He glanced around, frowning at the barman who was pretending to be busy all of a sudden. Realising his daughter had no intention of moving, he began. "I'm here to tell you that you're going to be a big sister."

Joey just stared at him, not sure she'd heard him correctly. "I'm sorry?"

"May is pregnant." The news of his wife's pregnancy was about to break in the press and he was pissed because he suspected May of leaking the news, not that they could have kept it secret forever and it did give him an excuse to come and see his daughter.

"You don't seem all that excited by the news."

"It's just come as a rather unexpected shock, is all." That's an understatement, he thought angrily to himself. He had been less than impressed to say the least because as much as he found his wife desirable, he'd started to tire of her incessant whining and spending of his money and now he was stuck with her. What's done is done though, so all he could hope for was that it was a boy to carry on the family name.

"Kind of ironic actually," Joey said with a hint of a smirk. "That after all your lies and scheming to get a grandkid, you end up with a newborn of your own on the way."

"I still want grandchildren one day Josephine and Angelo would make a fine father to those children." Even without the deal, he still preferred a son-in-law like Angelo over some gold digging whore who would never be able to give him grandchildren, purposely ignoring the fact that the woman had turned down a good deal of money to leave his daughter alone. He had enough hassles with May without adding another woman into the mix.

Joey snorted. "I think we have a vastly differing opinion on the type of man Angelo is." She wondered if her father's opinion of Angelo would have changed if he'd been witness to what she had seen in the diner, but somehow, she doubted it. Even though her father never really had a problem with her being bi, he'd always take someone with good breeding and a dick over anyone else for her because it always came down to her popping out little Joey's to carry on the family business, whether she wanted kids or not. Obviously he wasn't aware that even lesbians could have babies but she couldn't be bothered wasting her breath telling him just now.

"What happened Josephine, you always thought so highly of Angelo?"

"Let's just say that I've started to see a whole new side to him that I'm finding rather unpleasant," Joey said. "Dad, my marriage is over and Charlie is my future now," she informed him. "We're even living together and I've also just taken my maiden name back."

"If this is what you want, then you're doing it on your own, without anything from me or the business," he responded harshly. "We'll see how long you last without the perks you're used to."

Joey smiled at him, knowing he was expecting her to bow down to his threats, but it just showed her that once again, he really didn't know her at all. "I have Charlie, she's all I need. This is my home now dad, I've made some wonderful friends, I have a job and I'm living with an amazing woman who I plan to spend the rest of my life with." She held his eyes. "And I don't need your money to make me happy, because I'm already the happiest I've ever been."

He stared at his daughter as if he had never seen her before and he had to admit, he admired her for standing up to him; it was rare for anyone to do so, let alone the little girl who had always idolised him. At least, she used to, he thought morosely, knowing he was in danger of losing her forever. He sighed. "I'm sorry Josephine, I didn't mean to come down so strongly, I just have a lot on my mind right now and I'm not thinking clearly."

"I get that, but you need to understand, I've made my decisions and I'm not changing them, not for you, not for anyone."

"You love her that much?"

"She completes me dad."

"I need some time to process all of this Josephine."

"Fine, you know where to find me when you're ready, but dad, if you can't accept Charlie, then don't bother coming back."

He nodded. "Fair enough, but what about your sibling?"

"I'd like to be a part of his or her life but don't even think of using that to get me back under your thumb."

His chuckle surprised her. "I wish you'd followed me into the business Joey," he again surprised her by using what he had always passed off as just a childish pet name her mother had given her. "Because you'd beguile our competitors with that hidden steel you possess behind your look of innocence and compassion."

Joey smiled back, appreciating his form of compliment.

"I can't promise you that I will be able to accept your new situation or not, but I'll go home and take everything under advisement."

It sounded like they were discussing a business deal or something, Joey thought, but that was his way of dealing with so much; as if it were all a part of business. She wasn't entirely confident he'd change his mind or that he wasn't trying to manipulate her again, but who knew; maybe having another kid could make a difference to the way things were at the moment, especially if it turns out to be a boy. Having a son of his own may lessen his need for a son-in-law, at least she could hope, for her sake, but she wouldn't mind a little sister either.

"That's all I want dad, for you to at least try and if it helps, I can assure you that I am very happy with the way my life is going right now."

He wasn't ready yet to admit it aloud, but he couldn't deny she did seem a lot happier now than she had been on her wedding day to Angelo. "Well, I guess I should be going."

"Thanks for letting me know about the baby."

After an awkward silence, they hugged briefly before he left.

"You ok Joey?" Romeo asked her once her father was out the door.

"Yeah, it's just not every day you find out that you're going to be a sister."

"The little nipper is going to be lucky having you as a big sister."

"Why thank you Romeo." Joey was finding herself liking the young man more with every passing day. "I just hope I'm on better talking terms with my father when the baby is born or things could be mighty awkward during visits."


	75. Chapter 75

Robertson squatted down beside Graves in front of Angelo's car. "This headlight is new," she told him.

Robertson looked closer and then looked at the other headlight; up this close, he could see now that one had a slightly cloudy appearance from being in the weather. "I believe you're right." He stood up. "Excellent pick up Graves."

"And the paintwork around it isn't a complete match. See here," she pointed. "I'm pretty sure it's the same shade of red, yet it is slightly darker and shinier because it hasn't been in the sun as long as the rest of the car."

He couldn't see a difference but he'd take her word for it. He turned and faced Angelo. "Mr Rosetta, have you had any work done on your car recently?"

"None whatsoever," Angelo stated confidently.

"Thank you Mr Rosetta, you've just given us a reason to have your car impounded."

"What!"

"You forgot to mention the new headlight and paintwork, which has me wondering why you lied."

* * *

><p>"Jerk!" Ruby shouted at the retreating figure.<p>

"Ruby, you ok?" asked Joey. She'd just been leaving the Club when she saw Ruby arguing with the guy who was now walking away.

"Yeah I'm fine," she murmured. "It's just my whole life is falling apart," Ruby said with a dramatic sigh.

"Sounds really bad," Joey replied, completely deadpanned.

Ruby grinned at her. "That's exactly the way Charlie reacts to my histrionics, by laughing on the inside."

"Well, I'm just going on my own experiences as a teen and how I used to carry on whenever I thought my life was falling apart." She nodded toward the retreated figure. "So who was that guy?"

"Hugo fucking Austin."

"Oh him."

"I take it you've heard about him then?"

"A few things."

"If they're bad things, they're probably true."

"So why is your life falling apart and what does Hugo have to do with it?"

"Oh, he doesn't really have anything to do with it," Ruby said. "He just bumped into me and spilled my drink all over my top which is just the perfect end to a completely shitty day."

"You want to talk about it?"

Ruby considered Joey's offer. She always spoke to Charlie or Georgie about most things and she still didn't know her sister's girlfriend all that well, but since they were all living together now, it might be nice to have someone else to speak to and Joey had already given her good advice on how to plead her case to Charlie for driving lessons. She got a sudden gleam in her eyes. Joey had been given a clean bill of health so there was no excuse now about not giving her lessons because of her stress levels.

"That would be good," Ruby said to her, already formulating a new argument for driving lessons, only this time, they would be directed at Joey.

* * *

><p>Charlie swore under her breath as she watched through the window of the interview room where Angelo had spent the last five minutes lying his arse off. With his car impounded, she hoped the A.I.T. would find something to prove he was lying, starting with confirmation that his car had been repaired recently. Since they'd turned up nothing with the local garages and backyard businesses, Charlie had expanded the search to the city. If Angelo had headed straight there after the accident, then allowing for a few hours to have someone do the work, which with his money, Angelo wouldn't have too much trouble having it done quickly, then Charlie believed he'd have just enough time to get back or have someone else drop off his car, so she'd had Hogan send a description of Angelo's car to other stations.<p>

"What a bastard," Hogan muttered at her side.

"You got that right." She leant forward in interest when Robertson confronted Angelo about his car and what they believed the A.I.T. would find when they examined it more closely.

"Didn't expect him to say that," Hogan said when they heard Angelo finally admit he was involved in the accident.

"Neither did I," admitted Charlie.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that Miss Scott was also with you in the car at the time of the accident?" Robertson said.<p>

Angelo sighed heavily and nodded. "Yeah and it's her fault this all happened."

* * *

><p>"Shit," Charlie muttered. She had a sudden uneasy feeling where Angelo was going with his confession.<p>

* * *

><p>"How so?" Robertson asked.<p>

"Bianca was the one driving."

"Miss Scott was driving your car?"

Angelo held back his scowl. It was obvious Robertson was buying it but he needed to stick to his guns. "I was upset after being threatened at the diner by John Palmer and so I went for a walk to try and calm down. I ran into Bianca along the way and when she saw how upset I was, she was kind enough to offer to drive me home."

"So you let her drive your car?"

"Like I told you, I was in no fit state, so yeah, I let her drive."

* * *

><p>Charlie snorted from the other side of the window. She didn't believe him for a second and now that they could place him and his car at the scene, they still needed to put him behind the wheel.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok, so Miss Scott was driving you home," Robertson said. "Then what happened?"<p>

"This roo, it came out of nowhere," he said dramatically. "Bianca swerved and managed to avoid it, but she'd been unnerved by the whole thing and she never really got the car back under control by the time we saw this other car coming at us."

* * *

><p>"The bastard is going to pin it all on Bianca," Charlie thought furiously, just as she suspected he would the moment he said Bianca had been in the car with him.<p>

* * *

><p>"I couldn't believe it when she side swiped that car." He shook his head as if recalling a bad memory. "I asked her to pull over so we could help, but she wouldn't and I had to yell at her a few times before she finally did stop and we went back to check on the other car."<p>

* * *

><p>It was a good thing she wasn't in the room with him, fumed Charlie, wanting nothing more than to throttle the lying bastard.<p>

* * *

><p>"But when we got closer and she saw what she'd done, she panicked and ran back to the car."<p>

"Even though it was just an accident?" Robertson queried.

"I think she may have been drinking."

"You let someone who had been drinking drive you home?"

"She wasn't drunk or anything, I just don't think she thought anyone would believe us about the roo and so would blame the booze." He shrugged. "I mean, she has a bit of a rep and I've already been unjustly accused of hurting my wife that time, so yeah, with the way this town has it in for us, I guess neither of us thought we'd be believed that it was all just a tragic accident."

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell," Charlie murmured. She had no doubt that he was lying but with his looks and the right delivery, he might just be able to sell it to a jury, that's if it ever go that far.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look, you really should be speaking to Bianca about this, she was the one driving, after all," Angelo said.<p>

"As you're already aware, we're having a little trouble tracking down Miss Scott."

"Well I hope you do find her, because she'll back me up."

"You seem confident of that."

"Because it's the truth."

"That it was all her fault."

"I suppose it's a little unfair to say it's her fault, all she was doing was trying to avoid the roo, but yeah, since she was driving, she was the one who caused Martha's car to go off the road."

"Blood was found at the scene and we know it belongs to a woman, so was Miss Scott injured during the accident?"

* * *

><p>Charlie held her breath, wondering how he'd respond. The longer the interview had gone on, the more worried she'd become for Bianca.<p>

* * *

><p>Angelo had been practicing the story in his head just in case they did catch up with him, like now. "Not in the accident, no, but in her panic to get back to the car, she slipped and fell and hit her head on a rock or something."<p>

"Did she fall forward or backward?"

Angelo hesitated, letting them think he was remembering the scene before answering. "Backward," he stated empathically. "She was going up the incline when she slipped, so she sort of went like this," he demonstrated for extra effect. "I know I should have stayed or at least called 000, but with everything that had happened that day, I was all over the place, not thinking clearly at all."

"So even though you stopped with the intention of helping Martha and her son, you ended up fleeing the scene and leaving behind a woman fighting for her life and her young son trapped and crying in his seat while you rushed off to have your car fixed."

"Not my finest moment," he said with a self-depreciating smile. "It was dumb, I know, but when Bianca panicked and got hurt, I ended up panicking as well."

"And Miss Scott, how serious was her head wound?"

"She was a bit dazed, but seemed ok."

* * *

><p>"Hogan, I want you to take Avery and go around to Bianca's place," Charlie said. "Talk to her neighbours, see if anyone has seen her since yesterday."<p>

"Right Sarge."

* * *

><p>"Did you take her to a hospital?"<p>

"No, she didn't want to go, but during the drive to the city, her headache got worse so I dropped her off at a clinic as soon as we got to the city."

"So you had your car fixed while you were there?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have done that but like I said, I wasn't thinking clearly at all."

* * *

><p>"You seemed to have been thinking clearly enough to cover your arse by getting to the city, you lying piece of shit," Charlie muttered.<p>

* * *

><p>"We'll need the name of the person who fixed your car," Robertson stated. "And the name of the clinic you left Miss Scott at."<p>

Angelo nodded and wrote down the details for them. "He's a buddy of mine who owns a few garages, but I kind of lied to him about how the car was damaged and told him that I needed it fixed quickly because I didn't want my wife to see it as she'd be pissed I'd dinged her car."

"You could have saved us a lot of time if you'd mentioned all of this when we asked you about Miss Scott earlier."

"I know," he said in a voice full of remorse. "I'm sorry ok, my life seems to be going down the shit lately and I just didn't want any more hassles."

"I'm sure that will be some comfort to her sister who has been worrying about her and to Martha and her family," Robertson said sarcastically. "So you really have no idea where Miss Scott is?"

"She was worried she'd get into trouble, so she might have taken off from the clinic."

"Yet you seemed confident before, that she'd back up your account if we spoke to her, which would mean her having to take all the responsibility."

"Well I don't think she'd lie about what happened once she realises there's no point anymore."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Charlie watched Angelo hop into a taxi and leave.<p>

"We've charged him with fleeing the scene of an accident and covering up evidence of an accident, but since he cooperated by giving us the name of the garage and clinic, that may get him some leniency with the DPP," Robertson said.

"What about all his lies?"

"We check out the clinic and garage for any inconsistencies in his story and hope like hell the A.I.T. turns up something in his car so that we can prove he is lying."

"Bianca might be able to help with that," Charlie said, then she sighed. "But going by how sure he seemed she'd back him up, it has me worried." Charlie looked at Robertson. "Worried that he's too confident we won't be able to find her to ask her."


	76. Chapter 76

"So you and Belle are officially a couple now?" Joey said into the phone while she flicked through the latest issue of Empire Magazine.

"Yeah," Aden replied. "Once she explained her reasons for avoiding me and how scared my career made her, we got to talking and both of us realised that we had something more than just a physical attraction to each other going on and so now we want to see where it goes."

"Well, if you're happy, then I'm happy and so I'm willing to give Belle a chance, but if she fucks you over again, she'll be back on my shit list."

"Don't take it personally Joey, but I think she fears being on her sister's shit list more than she does yours."

Joey chuckled lightly. "I take it then that I'm not the only one to have given her a shove?"

"Georgie had a word with her just after you did," Aden said. "I don't think Belle really minded getting a little encouragement from either of you though."

"I hope things work out for you," Joey said with all honesty. "Have you made a decision to where you're going to stay when the doctor releases you?"

"Irene has a spare room which I'm going to take."

"You're moving in with Belle?"

"We're going to be in separate rooms."

"With bedroom doors that open," she said cheekily. "Oh well, at least it will save you the trouble of having to sneak in through her bedroom window."

"Not sure I want to get caught by Irene sneaking in and out of Belle's room," Aden said. "She doesn't strike me as the kind of lady I want to get offside."

"She does come across as rather formidable."

"Well, she's one of the few people Georgie respects and never mouths of at, which says something to me about Irene."

"Then I have every confidence that she'll keep you in line and not let you do too much until you're healed."

"Don't worry, I intend to take things easy."

"I guess you do have a rather hot looking incentive to take your time convalescing with."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to enjoy my time off."

Joey was distracted by something outside. "That sounds like Charlie's car pulling up."

"I'll let you go then."

"Call if you need anything."

"I will, bye."

Smiling, Joey set her phone and magazine aside and went to greet her girlfriend.

"Oh what a day," Charlie said, dumping her bag onto the floor the moment she was inside and wrapping her arms around Joey. She kissed her softly. "But coming home to you makes up for it."

"You look tired."

"Probably because this day feels like it's gone on forever."

"Well you're home now."

"My day isn't quite over just yet." Charlie took Joey's hand and led her into the lounge room. Once they were seated on the couch, she told her about Angelo's involvement with Martha's accident.

"He's been charged with fleeing the scene of an accident and covering it up, but since he cooperated and gave up the name of the garage and clinic, he'll probably end up with a slap on the wrist," Charlie said as she finished her recount of the day's events.

"But you still think he was the one driving and not Bianca, don't you?"

Charlie nodded. "And Robertson thinks the same."

"I can't believe he is the same man I married," Joey said. Or maybe she should just admit that he's probably the same man he's always been, it's just that she never really knew the real him, she thought to herself. She shook her head with deep disappointment at him. "He has already caused so much trouble for both us and Georgie and so if he was responsible for putting Martha in hospital, then I want him to pay for what he's done."

"Robertson and Graves are working on it and as much as I'm not a fan of Robertson, he's pretty damn good at his job, so if anyone can prove Angelo was lying, it's him."

"So where do you think Bianca is now?"

That was a question Charlie hadn't wanted her to ask, because she didn't want to really think of it herself, but she answered anyway. "It's possible that Angelo paid Bianca off and she's done a runner."

Joey studied her for a moment. "You don't buy that though, do you?"

"If money was offered, I'd actually believe Bianca would take it, but I can't see her leaving without a single word to April, because they're all each other has and Bianca has always looked out for her little sister."

"If Bianca isn't on the run, then I'm not sure I want to consider the other possibility," Joey said softly.

"Neither do I." There was a chance that Bianca had been more than just a bit dazed from hitting her head and was now lying unconscious somewhere, but Angelo's attitude had her fearing it was much worse than that. "Look, Robertson and Graves left for the city to personally check out the clinic Bianca was supposedly left at and the garage Angelo had his car fixed, so we should know something more tomorrow."

"And if that something turns out to be Angelo lied about the clinic?"

Charlie shrugged. "It's in the hands of the detectives now and I think we should put any further speculation aside until we know more."

"Whatever happens, I just want Angelo out of our lives completely."

That would certainly please Charlie. "So Miss Collins," she said, savouring the name which showed that they were slowly expelling Angelo from their relationship. "How was your day?"

"Well, I helped Belle see the error of her ways with Aden and now they're officially together."

"That's great."

"Aden's even moving into one of Irene's spare rooms."

"He's going to be well looked after then."

"He seemed really happy on the phone and that's all I've really wanted for him. As for the rest of my day, I didn't overdo things at work, I'm giving Ruby driving lessons and my father turned up at the club, so all in all, it was a rather uneventful day."

Charlie stared blankly as the words started to sink in. "Hang on, what's this about driving lessons with Ruby and your father turning up?"

"Ruby's life was falling apart, so I cheered her up by promising her driving lessons."

"How exactly was her world falling apart?"

"There's this big party next weekend and she hasn't been invited but all her friends have been."

"Damn, for a teenager, that's the end of the world," Charlie deadpanned and because both had been there and done that as a teen, they shared a knowing chuckle at Ruby's overreaction. "So her life is falling apart and you just happen to offer Ruby driving lessons without any prompting from her?"

"Oh hell no," Joey replied. "She was laying it on so thick it was obvious she was playing me, but I didn't see the harm in going along with it, unless you're against me giving her lessons, that is?"

"Not at all," Charlie said. "Joey, you're living with us and becoming a very important part of this family and I like the idea of Ruby being able to come to you. I don't want you to feel obligated about those driving lessons though."

"It's only three or four lessons to start with and I did warn her that if I felt we weren't getting anywhere, then she'd be better off getting another instructor."

"Just promise me you won't let the stress of the situation get to you when you're in the car with her."

"How bad can it be?"

"Do you remember your first driving lesson?"

"Oh shit, my bp is going to go through the roof," Joey said with mock horror. She leaned over and kissed Charlie. "Don't worry, I'm going to take very good care of my health so we can have a long and happy life together."

"I love the sound of that." Charlie pressed her lips to Joey's again before sitting back. "Now, onto your father. What did he want?"

Joey snuggled up against her side and filled her in on the encounter.

"It's a good thing he's taking the time to process things and that he made no fake promises about whether he can accept the way things are now or not and at least he is trying," Joey said at the end.

Charlie picked up something in her voice. "But?" she asked gently.

"My father is so set in his ways and with his opinions that I doubt he'd ever change his mind about Angelo whatever he did, let alone about us," Joey said. She sighed heavily before continuing. "And I can't get past the feeling that maybe he is manipulating me again and is going to use the baby to do it."

"That's possible I suppose."

"But at the same time, I'm also hoping the baby will be a positive influence on him and it will help him to accept us," she said.

"I don't really know your father that well, but I can't see him being a fool who is willing to lose you just because he can't accept the direction your life is taking," Charlie said. "And you've been bi for years now, so it's not like you being with a woman has come completely out of the blue to him."

"I think he just liked the idea of a son-in-law and grandkids." She sometimes wondered what direction her life would have taken had her son lived, but she had a feeling it would be a very different life to the one she had now.

"Being with a woman doesn't mean you can't have kids, if we ever change our minds about that," Charlie pointed out. "And him getting a son-in-law didn't exactly work out for you."

"I just want him to be happy for me."

"Who knows, maybe he will surprise you."

"Yeah, maybe," she murmured. "But enough about my father." She turned to Charlie and smirked. "Didn't I offer to show you how easy I am?"

"You most definitely did."

"You're not too tired?"

"Never of you."


	77. Chapter 77

Charlie chuckled when she walked into the bedroom and found Joey already naked and spreadeagled on the bed.

"I'm easy," Joey said with an air of indifference. "Have your way with me."

Stripping off her own clothes, Charlie knelt on the edge of the bed and leered at Joey. "Well, if you insist." She slinked slowly across the bed, smirking when she noticed Joey's nipples were already hard in anticipation.

Joey gasped and closed her eyes when Charlie ran her finger lightly over one of her nipples.

"So easy," murmured Charlie, leaning over and taking the nipple into her mouth. She sucked gently and flicked back and forth with her tongue, then she turned her attention to the other one.

"Oh god yeah," moaned Joey.

Moving closer, Charlie placed her palm flat on Joey's belly, enjoying the way her body tingled under her hand. With her eyes still closed, Joey revelled in her girlfriend's touch. Now circling her hand across Joey's belly, Charlie started a slow trail downward, finding Joey's heated and wet centre at the same time her lips found hers. Capturing Joey's gasp of pleasure with her mouth, Charlie's fingers slid easily through the wetness and inside her. Quickly finding a rhythm, she thrust hard and fast, each thrust drawing a moan of pleasure from Joey that vibrated against her lips.

Joey knew it wouldn't be long before her climax hit and her hips were taking on an erratic motion.

Taking her lips away from Joey's, Charlie watched her girlfriend as she neared her climax. When she sensed she was about to go over, Charlie paused and waited.

"Charlie!" Joey cried out, her eyes flying open and she stared at her girlfriend beseechingly.

"You told me to have my way with you," Charlie taunted, "So I'm doing it my way."

"But I'm so close," complained Joey.

"And you will be again," she promised as she resumed the rhythm from earlier.

"Yes, yes," panted Joey, thrusting her hips hard against her girlfriend's questing fingers and her back bowed as her climax hit her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," she cried out in absolute bliss.

Waiting until Joey had settled down, Charlie gently removed her fingers. "You're right, you really are easy to please."

"You're a good one to talk," murmured Joey, her body still feeling quite languid after her climax.

Lying down next to her, Charlie settled her head on Joey's shoulder, her arm casually draped across Joey's middle. "No more talking," Charlie said.

"That sounds like the response of someone who is not up for more."

Propping herself up on her elbow, Charlie smirked down at her. "Challenge accepted." She rolled off the bed and went to rummage through her cupboard.

Joey's eyes widened when Charlie turned around and the fake cock stood to attention. Strapping it on under the lustful gaze of her girlfriend, Charlie made her way back to the bed. "You like?" she asked a little nervously.

Joey nodded enthusiastically. "I hope you don't think that just because I'm bi that I miss cock, though."

Charlie blushed. "Maybe just a little."

"Charlie, it's the person I love, not the appendage."

"Do you want me to take this off?"

"Why waste it?" Joey said with a crooked grin and reached out with very willing hands to take hold of it and used it to pull Charlie down on top of her.

"Oh god," moaned Charlie as the part inside her rubbed deliciously against her clit when she landed on Joey. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Charlie moved into position between Joey's legs, the tip now nestled snugly against her girlfriend's heated wetness.

Holding each other's eyes, Charlie moved her hips and the cock slipped easily through the silky wetness until it was buried all the way inside Joey. She paused as they both got used to the position, before she slowly moved back until only the tip remained inside.

"Please, Charlie," begged Joey, both crying out in pleasure when Charlie slipped back inside to the hilt and started to thrust slowly. Charlie almost lost control as her hardened clit rubbed against the part inside her every time she thrust into Joey.

"Oh fuck," Joey moaned, raising her hips to meet each thrust. "Yes!" she cried out as she came hard.

Charlie continued to thrust into her as Joey rode out her climax, but her movements were becoming erratic. Slowing down, she held onto Joey and rolled them until she was on her back with Joey above her, all the while the cock remaining lodged deep inside Joey.

"Oh my fucking god," gasped Joey. The new angle made the penetration even deeper than before and she savoured the moment before she started to gently ride the shaft.

Charlie reached up and cupped Joey's breasts as she moved up and down, Charlie thrusting her hips upward in time to Joey's downward thrust, sending the cock deep each time.

The combined thrusting between her legs and squeezing of her breasts had Joey flying toward another climax. A few, quick, hard thrusts and she was there. "Charlie!" she shouted, her body wracked by her biggest orgasm of the night. She collapsed on top of Charlie, the cock still buried deep. "Fuck me," she murmured appreciatively as she found the strength to roll off to Charlie's side. "That was amazing."

"It was pretty good from my position too," Charlie said somewhat breathlessly. She hadn't quite reached her own climax, but she knew that with a few strokes, she would be there. She moved her hand downward, only to find it gripped by Joey's.

"Let me," she offered and Joey's fingers quickly found her clit, pressing hard and fast over the engorged peak in a strong rhythm.

"Oh god, yes, yes," panted Charlie. She thrust her hips up to meet Joey's fingers and the pleasure exploded from her clit to the rest of her body. "Yes!" she screamed as her body bucked and bowed to her climax. She fell back onto the bed, gasping loudly for breath.

"And here I was thinking I was the easy one," teased Joey.

"If being easy means more of this, I'll happily play along."

Joey settled by her side. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you."

"I feel the same, it's just a shame we have to work and live in the real world, otherwise I would never leave this bed."

Chuckling softly, Joey kissed her. "I love you."

"And I love you, but now I really do think I need some sleep."

"Sleep well my love," murmured Joey with another soft kiss.

* * *

><p>"Charlie, you owe me some decent headphones," Ruby said the moment the two lovebirds joined her at the breakfast table the next morning.<p>

"Why?"

"Mine don't do much to block out the TV when you have it on so loud," she stated matter-of-factly.

It took a moment for Charlie to twig to her meaning and once she did, her face flared bright red.

Joey chuckled at her girlfriend's apparent discomfort. While she wasn't embarrassed about expressing her love rather vocally, she could see why Charlie might feel a bit uncomfortable with the knowledge her little sister had heard them. She chuckled again when she caught Ruby's wink at her. The little brat was enjoying winding her sister up. "The more I get to know that kid, the more I like her," Joey silently concluded.

"Of course, you could always turn the volume down," suggested Ruby.

"Enough," mumbled Charlie.

Joey leant in close and whispered. "You're adorable when you blush."

Charlie covered her face in her hands. "I wish I hadn't gotten up."

"We could always go back to bed," Joey said.

"Great and I still don't have my new headphones," Ruby said with a heavily dramatic sigh.

"Ok, you've had your fun," Charlie said, her face still flushed.

Taking pity on her girlfriend, Joey sent Ruby a warning look. Shrugging, Ruby resumed her breakfast.

Regaining her composure, Charlie took a sip of her coffee. "I was thinking that for lunch today, that the three of us could take a picnic basket to the hospital and keep Georgie and Jay company."

"That's a great idea," Joey said. "Georgie's barely left Martha's side since this happened and I'm sure she'd appreciate some real food, rather than what passes for food at the hospital cafeteria."

"We could get some of Georgie's and Jay's favourite foods," added Ruby.

"I'll give Leah a call after brekkie and place an order," Charlie said.

* * *

><p>Walking toward the hospital entrance with Joey and Ruby, Charlie paused when she noticed a lone figure sitting on a bench by the side path. "Why don't you two go inside and I'll catch up," Charlie told them.<p>

Seeing who it was that had gotten Charlie's attention, Joey nodded and took the picnic basket from Charlie and continued onward with Ruby.

"John," Charlie called out as she strode toward him. "Have you been here long?"

"About an hour," he replied. "I didn't want to upset Georgie by going inside, but I just needed to be here."

Nodding in understanding, Charlie sat down beside him.

"How is Georgie doing?"

"Coping as best as she can under the circumstances," replied Charlie. "She's trying to be strong for both Martha and Jay."

John sighed. "I wish I could be there for my daughter."

"Look John, I don't know the details, hell, until the other day, I never even knew you were her father, but now that the secret is out and once Martha is out of danger, then it might be possible for things to change for the better between the two of you."

"I doubt it," he murmured. "She's built up years of resentment toward me and I don't think she'll ever get past it."

"You know, Georgie and I have always had our differences and it's taken a long time, too long if I'm being honest, but now, I feel like we're slowly starting to work through things and so all I can say is, don't give up, especially if you really do want to be a part of her life."

"Charlie, I've wanted that for a long time, but I think our situation is a bit different than yours," John said. "She blames me for her mother's death and I still have no idea why." He shook his head sadly. "So much is between us and I wish I could explain some of it to you Charlie, but I'm already on Georgie's bad side and so I think that needs to come from her." John lurched to his feet. "I should get out of here before Georgie sees me. Goodbye Charlie."

"Bye." Charlie watched him walk away; she'd known John for so long, but she couldn't remember ever seeing him so dispirited and she felt sorry for him. "Oh Georgie, you have so much to deal with even after Martha is out of danger," she thought. They had still yet to have that much-needed talk between them and as dispirited as John currently was, she had a feeling he wasn't going to leave things as they were either. "Fuck," she muttered and went to join the others.


	78. Chapter 78

Charlie found Joey and Ruby waiting for her just inside the hospital doors. "Everything alright?" asked Joey.

"Not really," she replied. "But there isn't much I can do right now to change things."

Joey put her arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Being a good person who wants to help," she replied. "And for being the woman I love."

"I wish a kiss could solve everything that is happening right now."

"All we can do is offer our support and help in any way we can, like sharing this picnic basket with Georgie."

"It sounds like someone might be hungry," teased Charlie when Joey's belly rumbled.

"I worked up quite the appetite last night," Joey whispered in a suggestive tone that had Charlie blushing.

"Oh my god, I can't take you guys anywhere," Ruby complained with a despairing wave of her arms. "You're like a couple of sexed-up teenagers."

"No, more like a couple of loved up lesbians," Joey fired back at her with a grin. "Who intend to stay like this for the rest of our lives."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you're happy, but just spare a thought for me, doomed to be single for the rest of my life."

"You're a great girl Ruby," Charlie said to her sister while she tried not to laugh at her over the top theatrics. "And I'm sure there is a guy just around the corner for you."

"Problem is, there are only so many corners in Summer Bay."

"How about when Martha wakes up, the two of us do some shopping therapy?" suggested Charlie.

"In the city?"

"Don't push it."

"Yabbie Creek it is."

"Now, can we get this food to where it's supposed to be?" Joey queried good-naturedly.

* * *

><p>Charlie watched her cousin from the doorway, her heart breaking at the sight; her cousin looked tired, her clothes like she'd slept in them and she probably had and the usual stubbornness of her features was missing. "Georgie?" she called out softly, then a little louder when she got no response.<p>

"Oh, hey Charlie," Watson answered when she finally realised her cousin was there.

Walking over to her side, Charlie rested her hand on Watson's shoulder. "How is she?"

"The same," she replied in a tired voice.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"A little."

"Joey and Ruby are here with me, so why don't you come outside and join us for lunch?" she suggested. "We have a picnic basket filled with yours and Jay's favourite foods." Charlie spared a glance to the corner where Jay was playing with one of his toys. She smiled at the way his head had shot up at the mention of food. "Come on Georgie, you need to eat and we won't be far from Martha."

Georgie didn't answer and held her girlfriend's hand tighter.

"You need a break," Charlie said gently. "And I'm betting Martha would appreciate having her girlfriend looking healthy when she wakes."

"Are you saying I look terrible?"

"Yes."

She smiled at Charlie's honesty.

"If you don't get any sunshine soon, you'll be looking as white as these bed sheets," she added lightly. It had only been a couple of days, but the stress really was taking a toll on her cousin, Charlie thought and so she wasn't taking no for an answer. "And I'm sure Jay would appreciate a run around with Ruby."

"Yes please," piped in Jay before he resumed with his current activities.

"You don't play fair," Watson murmured with a slight smile.

"And I have a few more dirty tricks I'm willing to try out if it means getting you outside for some sun, fresh air and food."

Watson turned her attention back to Martha. "I just wish she'd come back to us." Her voice caught and broke, her shoulders shaking as it all became too much for her.

Charlie gathered her cousin into her arms and held her while she cried. "Martha is going to make it through this," she said soothingly. "You have to believe that."

"I need her so much Charlie," Watson sobbed. "I don't know if I'll survive without her."

She closed her eyes tightly, fighting her own emotions at how terrified her cousin sounded. "You are the strongest person I've ever met Georgie," Charlie told her. "You have overcome so much in your life and as hard as it might seem right now, I know you'll come through this for both Martha and your son."

"I'm so tired of always having to fight for everything," she murmured. "It never seems to end."

And her fight wouldn't be over anytime soon, thought Charlie. When Martha woke and she believed she would, there was still her rehab to deal with and then there was all the family baggage that they couldn't keep putting off, because it was holding them all back in some way. She held onto her cousin. "You don't have to fight alone, Georgie."

"I know." Watson looked down when she felt a tug on her top.

"Mama, are you ok?"

She moved away from her cousin and picked her son up, hugging him to her. "I'm just tired."

"When is mum going to wake up?"

"Soon," she assured him and prayed that it would be so. "Are ready for some food?" She chuckled at his enthusiastic nod. "Well it's a good thing then that Charlie has brought your favourites."

"Moooose?" he asked excitedly and both adults chuckled.

"He's definitely your boy with his passion for dessert over everything else," teased Charlie. "And there is plenty of strawberry mousse just for you," she said to the toddler and in a flash, he was out of his mother's arm and off in search of his prize.

"Give me a minute, will you Charlie?"

Charlie nodded and left her cousin to go and join the others. When she was alone, Watson held her girlfriend's hand to her lips. "We need you baby," she murmured. "Please come back to us." She gently set Martha's hand back down and leant over, kissing her lips softly. "I love you so much."

* * *

><p>"Watch it!" Charlie shouted as she ducked under the errant Frisbee. Once they'd found a spot on the grass, both Watson and Jay had tucked into their food, starting with the dessert. When the final bite was gone, Joey had pulled out a Frisbee and with Ruby's help, made Jay forget all about why they were at the hospital. When the Frisbee once more sailed a little too close, Charlie glared at Joey when she realised it wasn't such an errant Frisbee after all. Waving her finger warningly at them, she sent the Frisbee back from where it had come.<p>

"It's nice to see him laugh," Watson said, but she was unable to rid herself of the heaviness that was over her heart, even with her son finally having some fun. He was too young to really understand what was going on but she knew the moment they were back inside, this joy he was having at the moment would disappear and that made this all so much harder for her to deal with. She'd do anything for her boy, but making his mother better was beyond her and she hated letting him down. She sighed heavily and lay on the grass, staring up at the sky. It was so blue, with not even a cloud in the sky, yet she got little comfort from it. Her whole life had been one struggle after another but with Martha, she'd found stability and had been given the chance at something she never dreamt was possible growing up; a family of her own and a loving and happy one at that, but now she was close to losing the best part of her. Martha understood her better than most, she didn't judge her or try to change her, she accepted her for who she was and despite that and what most others thought about her, Martha still loved her and trusted her with her heart and her son and that trust meant the world to her. There had been so few in her life who had shown her such love, trust and commitment and she was scared what would happen if she lost that and the stability Martha brought into her life. She would always be there for their son, but she doubted she'd ever really be able to move on from losing Martha. "I hate this feeling of helplessness Charlie," she murmured after some time.

"I know and I wish I could do more to help."

"You're here for me and Jay, that's more than enough." Watson looked at her cousin. "I heard that Poster Boy was brought in for questioning."

There was little point in trying to keep things from her cousin, so Charlie filled her in on everything she knew to date. "Robertson and Graves are still following up leads in the city, but we should know more soon."

"That bastard is just lucky Jay and Martha need me or I'd go after him and get an honest confession out of that lying shit."

"Robertson will find out the truth, so you just concentrate on your family."

"You don't have to worry Charlie, I'm not going to do anything dumb."

"I might end up doing it for you," she muttered. "The whole time he was speaking to Robertson and Graves, I just wanted to throttle him."

Watson stared at her cousin in surprise. Charlie usually had good control of her emotions and she didn't think she'd ever seen anybody, besides herself, get to Charlie like this, but then she supposed, Angelo was her girlfriend's soon to be ex-husband and had most likely hurt people Charlie cared about or once cared about. "It's not looking good for Bianca, is it?"

Charlie shook her head.

"I'm no fan of hers, but I wouldn't wish any harm on her."

"If Angelo is lying," and she was certain that he was, "Then Robertson will get him and Angelo will be forced to pay for what he's done."

"And he will be out of all of our lives," Watson added. "I just hope he doesn't take Martha's with him."

"Hey, Martha isn't going anywhere."

"I want to believe she's going to be ok, but every minute her eyes stay closed, it becomes harder to stay positive."

"Her condition is stable and that's a positive you need to hold onto," Charlie told her.

"I'm trying to but it's the waiting that is killing me."

"Yeah, it's not easy to sit by and just wait, in fact, it's probably one of the hardest things for a person's loved ones to have to go through and it can be terrifying," Charlie said. "When I found you after you'd been shot, I was so terrified you'd die and then every day when you lay there unconscious, I felt totally useless and frightened that we'd lose you, but every day, you hung on and you slowly got stronger until you came back to us and the one thing I know about Martha, is that she can be as stubborn as you are, which is why I know she will pull through."

"You really felt like that?" Watson asked in a small voice and Charlie nodded.

"I know we haven't always gotten along and that I don't always understand you, but we're family and I love you Georgie and finding you close to death and watching you cling to life like that was one of the hardest things I have ever had to experience."

Watson stayed silent, really not sure what to say.

"I'm always here for you Georgie," she said. "And you have so many people who care for you, who want to be here for you."

"Thanks Charlie." Watson sighed heavily, "And I appreciate lunch and the support, I really do, but I hope you're not about to mention John," she said, having seen her father earlier from the window in Martha's room.

"Look, I don't know what happened, but."

"No you don't," snapped Watson. "Please Charlie, I cannot deal with this right now."

"You're right and I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's not your fault, I'm the one who kept it a secret and I know you and everyone else have a lot of questions, but I'm just not up to talking about it now." She stared back up at the sky as a lone cloud floated over. "And I know you and I still need to have that much needed talk Martha is always reminding me we should have, but for the moment, she and Jay are my priority and everything else just isn't a concern."

"Caring for Martha and Jay is where all your energy should be going, but just don't forget that you need to look after yourself as well." Charlie flinched when the Frisbee came within an inch of her face and would have hit her if it hadn't of been safely plucked from the air by her cousin.

"Sorry Charlie," Ruby shouted out. "That one really did get away from me."

"I think they need some Frisbee lessons," murmured Watson and she got to her feet.

"Georgie, are you going to be ok?"

Watson nodded and sent the Frisbee flying. "Georgie!" Ruby shouted as she ducked.

"Oops, it got away from me," she shouted back.

"At this rate, it's probably a good thing we're in the hospital grounds and close to the doctors," Charlie said as she caught the returning Frisbee.


	79. Chapter 79

When Charlie had sent the Frisbee a little too close to a window, the Frisbee was shelved and their break was over. Charlie had been pleased to see the smile on her cousin's face, even if it had only been brief and after walking her back to Martha's room and giving her a hug of support, she'd left her cousin and Jay and rejoined Joey and Ruby in the parking lot.

"How is Aden?" she asked Joey as her arms slid around her girlfriend's waist. Joey had ducked into see her friend while Charlie had been with her cousin.

"He's doing much better since he's getting out today."

"That's great news. Does he need a lift home?"

Joey shook her head. "He already has a couple of chauffeurs lined up in Belle and Irene."

"They really are giving things a go then."

"Seems like it."

"Look, I know Belle has given Aden the run-around, but she is very much like Georgie when it comes to giving her love to someone, so give her a chance and you'll see that Aden will end up being a very well loved young man."

"Good, because he deserves the same happiness that we have." Joey kissed Charlie quickly. "So, where to now?"

"I still have a few hours before I'm due at the station, so we could do a movie or go to the beach."

Joey turned to Ruby. "What do you think?"

"That depends."

"On what?" quizzed Charlie.

"Well, if we go to the movies, then god only knows what you two loved up lesbians will get up to in the darkened cinema, whereas if you're strutting around in your bikinis on the beach, then," she shrugged, leaving the rest unsaid.

"I think we can promise that we'll behave in public," Joey assured her.

"Speak for yourself," joked Charlie. "Seriously though, I'm just looking for a way to unwind before I have to go to work and the best way to do that is to keep my hands off Joey."

"You don't unwind with me?"

"You get me going baby." She brushed her lips over Joey's. "And the kind of unwinding we do together, can tend to leave me feeling very blissfully tired and distracted."

"Ah and so probably not the best state to be in for work."

"Yeah, especially when I'm supposed to be projecting this air of authority, which is kind of hard to do when I'm skipping through the day with a permanent idiotic grin that just screams out that 'I've just had sex with my gorgeous girlfriend'."

"Oh, I don't know, I kind of like the image of a skipping, grinning police officer catching the bad guys," Joey said cheekily.

"And I'm sure the bad guys would be trembling in fear with me after them in that state."

"Let's leave the trembling between us and in the bedroom," whispered Joey.

"Oh god," flushed Charlie, as her mind brought up a very erotic image of them both trembling in bliss.

"I think Charlie needs to cool off, so the beach it is," decided Joey.

* * *

><p>An hour after Charlie and the others had left, Watson was tucking her son into the bed the nurse had provided for them. "I wish I could sleep so peacefully," she murmured. Kissing his forehead, she turned away and came face to face with one of the last people she wanted to see.<p>

"God, it's like Grand Bloody Central Station today," Watson muttered under her breath. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I think it's time we had a talk," Shandi said to her.

"Talk away but I ain't listening," Watson said and tried to walk around her, only for Shandi to block her path.

"I realise you're worried about Martha, but you can't keep ignoring your family."

"I'm not ignoring my family," she replied. "In fact, I just had lunch with some of them."

"You know what I mean."

"We may share some blood but that doesn't make us family."

"God, you are so like dad with your stubbornness." Shandi nearly took a step back at the rage brimming in Watson's eyes, but she held her ground. "I know you resent dad and think he abandoned you, but he never did. A lie kept him from you when you were a kid and then after your mother's death, he ended up keeping his distance only because you had settled into Irene's home and he hated to upset you more than you already were at the time, but that never stopped him from caring for you and it never stopped him from watching over you," Shandi told her. "Do you know that when you were shot, he was here every day, even though he couldn't be in the same room as you without telling everyone why, but he was always nearby, he even managed to sneak in a few times to sit with you when you were alone."

Watson looked away.

"You could at least give dad a chance to tell you what happened back then."

"Why the hell should I?"

"It might help you to change any misconceptions you may have about him."

"My mother would still be dead."

"Dad had nothing to do with your mother's death."

"You don't know anything."

"Then tell me."

Watson shook her head.

"Georgie, I know we've been far from friends and that's largely my fault. I treated you poorly because I resented you and blamed you for my mum walking out on us."

"How was that my fault?"

"It wasn't, but in a child's mind, I added up the arguments about dad's affair and your existence to equal my mum leaving and figured if not for you, then there wouldn't have been a problem and mum would have stayed."

Watson snorted.

"Yeah, I know, it was a childish thought, but I was a child at the time but later on, I realised my mother leaving was more about the fact she and dad never should have married in the first place. Anyway, as much as you may not like it, we are family and I'd like a chance to at least be a friend to you."

"Then be a friend and leave me alone."

"You're right, I shouldn't be adding to the stress you're already under, but please Georgie, remember that you have family out there that cares for you and is willing to be by your side through this." She surprised Watson by moving in quickly for a hug. "You're my little sister," she whispered. "And just like dad, I'm not giving up on you."

Watson choked back a sob as Shandi released her and left her alone.

* * *

><p>After having some fun in the sun and water with Joey and Ruby, Charlie had rushed home, showered, put on her uniform in record time and rushed to work. She'd barely sat down at her desk when Robertson and Graves showed up at her office door. She took one look at their faces and sighed. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"<p>

Robertson closed the door behind them. "Angelo's mechanic buddy, a Michael Frinchetti, made a statement to us that Angelo had told him he had side-swiped a parked car because he was distracted while on his mobile and needed the car fixed quickly before his wife saw it and got pissed at him for not paying attention on the road."

"You believe him?"

He nodded. "I'm sure that is exactly what Angelo told him, but I got the impression that Frinchetti didn't totally buy into Angelo's lie."

"Even if he had doubts, he still went ahead and fixed Angelo's car."

"A fact he's not entirely happy about, especially when we informed him that the damage to the car had come from running a mother and her young son off the road and that he was in the car with his mistress at the time," Robertson said. "Let's just say that Frinchetti's not Angelo's biggest fan at the moment."

"I doubt a man like that has any fans," muttered Charlie. "What about the clinic?"

"That's where things get a little more interesting." Robertson set a file on the desk and opened it up. "This is the medical report Dr. Richard Cranium took on Miss Scott."

Charlie's brow rose at that. "Seriously, that's his real name?"

"Dr Dick Head," Graves quietly mentioned.

"God, his life must have been hell in school," Charlie murmured. "So, the doctor gave up Bianca's file, just like that?"

"The good doctor wasn't actually in, but his assistant was most accommodating and no one even mentioned the word warrant when we asked to see Miss Scott's file," Robertson replied and everyone in that office knew doctors never just handed over a patient's medical record unless a court ordered them to do so, which just raised Charlie's suspicions about the contents of the file.

"What was he so happy for us to see then?"

"It pretty much just says that Miss Scott received a blow to the head that left her a little dazed afterwards and with a lingering headache. According to the file, Miss Scott explained to the doctor that she hurt herself after."

Charlie held up her hand to stop him. "No, no, let me guess," she said. "Bianca told the doctor she slipped while going up an incline and fell backwards and hit her head on a rock," Charlie said, having already heard this explanation from Angelo during his previous interview.

Robertson nodded. "The doctor wrote her a prescription for her headache, told her to take it easy and be watchful for a possible concussion, at which point, Miss Scott then left under her own steam and the doctor stressed," and here, Robertson held up the page for Charlie to read and even from across the desk, she could make out the bold and double underlined wording. "Miss Scott seemed rather in a hurry to leave. Now, being the ever suspicious person that I am, I took one look at this report and decided the doctor needed a closer examination himself." He tossed the file aside. "And it didn't take long to find out the reason our helpful clinical doctor was absent from work today, was because he had a sudden financial windfall and has taken off on a holiday, but not before leaving that file with his assistant with the instruction to hand it over if anyone enquired about it."

"His actions are just screaming that the file is a complete fabrication," Charlie said.

"I believe the closest he ever got to examining Miss Scott was her picture. We're trying to track down where the good doctor is, but he left no word with anyone as to where he was going. I also believe the file was backdated, as the assistant couldn't recall seeing it amongst the other files until the doctor pointed it out to him on his way out yesterday."

"What else did his assistant say?"

"Well, he admitted he found it a little odd he was told to just hand over the file if someone asked to see it, but he couldn't help us any further as he wasn't working on the day Miss Scott supposedly came to the clinic. We did show Miss Scott's photo to the other employees at the clinic, but none could say with any certainty whether they saw her or not," he said. "They see a lot of patients every day in that clinic, so it's not exactly surprising that no one could recall whether they saw someone there or not unless they dealt directly with that person or they're a regular patient."

Charlie sighed and rubbed her temples and said what they were all thinking. "Bianca is dead, isn't she?"

"That is looking more and more the most likely scenario, especially when we take this into account." He held up another file.

"What's that?"

"The report on Angelo's impounded car."


	80. Chapter 80

"Since Angelo's car was impounded, forensics has gone over every inch of it," Robertson said and Charlie leant forward with keen interest. "They found traces of blood on the steering wheel and gearstick with a partial bloody fingerprint enough to match to Angelo. The lab is running a DNA comparison to the blood found at the scene, but I think it's safe to assume that it comes from Miss Scott. Now, that alone isn't enough, as Angelo has already stated that Miss Scott was hurt at the scene and could easily claim the blood came from helping her back to the car."

"Shit," muttered Charlie, forced to agree with Robertson. Angelo could afford the best lawyers money could buy, so they would need strong evidence against him if they were going to get a conviction against him.

"What he may have trouble explaining though, is the lack of blood anywhere else in the car."

He really had Charlie's attention now. "Forensics found semen on the front and back seats, some quite recent," which made Charlie grimace. "Yet aside from the traces found on the steering wheel and gearstick, there was no other blood found in the car, which is surprising, considering how much head wounds tend to bleed, so you'd expect to have found some trace of blood on one of the seats, but there was nothing," Robertson said. "And what is most interesting, is the boot. It was spotless and appears to have been freshly bleached."

The colour drained from Charlie's face as the implications set in.

"There was nothing to suggest a clean up in the front of the car, hence the presence of semen and while there could be countless reasons for only having the car boot cleaned and freshly bleached, under the current circumstances, I think the three of us know the most likely scenario," Robertson said to them.

"I can't believe this," Charlie said with a shake of her head. "It was bad enough Martha being hurt, but now this, I just." She stopped, momentarily at a loss for words. There was still a chance Bianca was alive somewhere, but any belief in that seemed incredibly slim and was slipping further away with each new discovery. Hogan and Avery had spoken to all of Bianca's neighbours, none had seen her since before the accident, add in the rather interesting doctor's report and now this and it certainly didn't look good for Bianca. If she was dead though, then how did Bianca die? They knew from Angelo that Bianca had been hurt at the scene, but was she dead or alive when he then put her in the boot? "We only have Angelo's word that Bianca being hurt was an accident," she finally put voice to her thoughts. "But what if she didn't slip, but was pushed backward or worse, he hit her with the rock?"

"The blood pattern at the scene supports a fall onto the rock, so we can rule out Angelo picking it up and hitting her with it, but Angelo pushing her is certainly a possibility."

"We just have no way of proving it," Graves added from Robertson's side and not for the first time since they had arrived, Charlie found herself forgetting that Robertson didn't work alone, but with the way Graves was often so silent during meetings, she tended to forget she was there and so her sudden interjections into a conversation came as a surprise. "We also don't have any actual proof that Miss Scott was ever in the boot of Angelo's car, nor do we have any conclusive evidence that she is dead, even though we suspect that is the case," Graves said. "We still have to prove it though."

"Angelo can't get away with this," Charlie stated empathically.

"I admit, as things stand right now, we don't have a lot," Robertson said. "But there have been instances where people have been charged with murder without a body having been found."

"Plus there are a lot of loose threads that have been left behind for us to still follow up on," Graves said. "We still have to track down Dr Dick Head's whereabouts and when we do, we should be able to prove he probably never even saw Miss Scott and faked that medical report, which points to Angelo lying about dropping her off at the clinic."

"And after speaking to Frinchetti, we're fairly certain he had nothing to do with the cleanup of the car boot and that it happened before he even saw the car, which suggests that."

"Angelo had to have had help," concluded Charlie. "He couldn't have arranged the payoff to the doctor at the clinic and cleaned up and disposed of the body," she hated talking about Bianca as 'the body', but to think clearly, she needed to distance herself, "By himself and then gotten back here so quickly."

"Exactly," Robertson said. "The doctor received a payment the day after the accident and I suspect it was only then, that he wrote his report and backdated it to the day of the accident, by which time, Angelo had already been back in the Bay for a day. We'll check Angelo's phone records to be sure, but I find it highly unlikely he arranged all of this by phone, so someone had to have approached the doctor in person while Angelo was here."

"Any idea who that might be?" asked Charlie.

"If we can trace the payment to the doctor to see where it came from, that might help us identify Angelo's accomplice, but for the moment, we're going to start with those closest to him, like his family and then work from there," answered Graves.

"His father used to be a cop," Charlie reminded them.

"As was his father before him," Robertson replied. "There's been a long line of Rosetta's in the Force and I have little doubt that they've garnered some staunch supporters along the way, which means we're going to have to tread carefully when we start sniffing around," he told her. "By all accounts though, Rosetta Snr had more integrity in his little finger than his son has in his entire body, whereas Mummy Rosetta is known to eat babies for breakfast, so I'm thinking she's going to be the best place to start."

"It's going to be hard to get anywhere without Bianca's body though," Charlie thought aloud. "I mean, Angelo could just keep claiming she ran away out of guilt and is now in hiding."

"Look, all we can do is gather as much evidence as we can that contradicts what he's said so far and if we can show a trail of deliberate lies and attempts by him to mislead us into believing Miss Scott was responsible for the accident, then even the most fair minded juror will have a bit of a problem believing his elaborate attempt to cover it all up were the actions of an innocent man."

"If it gets that far," murmured Charlie. She hated the thought he might get away with what he'd done, but she had to consider the real possibility that he just may very well walk away from this without punishment and she dreaded the reactions of others if that happened. "So, what happens now?"

"Now, we put out a missing persons report on Bianca Scott, see if that rattles Angelo or anyone else who may be mixed up with this. Forensics also found prints besides Angelo's on the driver's side of the car, so we need Miss Scott's to see if she was ever on that side of the car and if not, then at least we can cast doubt on his assertion that Miss Scott was driving at the time of the accident," Robertson said. "And even though Angelo has placed Miss Scott at the scene, we still need a DNA comparison to officially confirm that it was her blood at the scene."

"I'll get a brush or toothbrush of Bianca's from April." Charlie rubbed her forehead. "Oh god, we're going to have to let April in on what we suspect has happened to her sister," said Charlie. "She's already worried about her and this is going to hit her hard."

"Unfortunately, that's unavoidable. Has Joey ever driven Angelo's car?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll need her prints so we can discount them from the others." Robertson looked at her with some compassion. "Charlie, I know you have a personal stake in this, both with your closeness to Martha and your previous relationship with Miss Scott, but as weak as our case may look at the moment, I've seen convictions from less, so stay positive," he said to her.

"I just want it over with, so that we can get justice for Bianca and concentrate on helping Martha to recover," she said tiredly.

"Martha may actually be able to help us when she wakes up," he said. "It's possible she may have seen something."

"God I hope so," murmured Charlie.

* * *

><p>Watson yawned and turned away from the window. She was so tired but she couldn't seem to sleep whenever she tried to, her mind too busy worrying and going through worse case scenarios. Martha meant everything to her and she needed her in her life to keep her sane. "Please wake up," she begged. "I love you so much."<p>

"I love you too."

The quiet murmur had Watson rushing to her girlfriend's side and she was overcome with emotion when Martha gazed back at her. "Oh thank god you're awake," Watson said through happy tears and she rained light kisses over her girlfriend's face.

"What happened?" Martha asked. "Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

Martha shook her head.


	81. Chapter 81

"You were in a car accident with Jay," Watson gently told her girlfriend.

Martha's eyes widened in fear, "Oh god, our son, is he ok?"

"He's fine," Watson assured her. "He had a few scratches and bruises, but otherwise, he was unharmed."

"That's because he's tough," murmured Martha. "Just like his mama Georgie."

"I don't know about that," Watson said softly. "I've been a mess since the accident." She closed her eyes and took a moment to gather herself while Martha watched on.

"Hey, I'm right here now," she told her girlfriend.

"And I couldn't be happier." Watson raised Martha's hand to her lips. "I was so worried there for a time."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, it was that bastard," Watson said before stopping herself.

"What bastard?"

"I don't want to say anything until you talk to Robertson."

"Georgie, please, tell me what happened?"

She desperately wanted to tell Martha everything, but she also didn't want to say or do anything that might affect the investigation in a way that might let Angelo worm his way out. "It was an accident and it wasn't your fault, that's all I can say until you've been interviewed."

"But I don't remember anything."

"Which is why I don't want to say anything just yet," she said. Watson regarded her girlfriend thoughtfully. "What is the last thing you do remember?"

Martha stared at the ceiling in concentration. "Talking to John in the diner," she finally replied, her eyes opening wider when she remembered the exact details of that conversation and what was said before it. "Your father!"

* * *

><p>Joey continued to wipe the black gunk off her hands with some distaste. "I feel like I've done something wrong," she murmured to Charlie, who handed her another wet wipe.<p>

"Taking your fingerprints is just so we can identify which prints in Angelo's car are yours, so that we can discount them and I promise you, all record of your prints will be destroyed as soon as that has been done."

"Yeah, I get that, but," she held up her hands palm out for Charlie to see. "Black fingertips just seem to imply doing something wrong."

Charlie closed the door to her office and then returned to Joey's side, where she took her hands in hers. "I could say that it's a sexy look to make you feel better, but we'd both know I'd just be lying about that."

Joey chuckled at her honesty. "I don't know, maybe we could find a way to make it a fashion statement?"  
>Charlie grinned. "I'd love to hear how," she murmured and kissed the palm of Joey's hand, her face unwittingly screwing up after she had done so. "Oh yuck, wet wipe flavour."<p>

"In that case, keep those lips to yourself," Joey warned her.

"No," Charlie said and dove in for a kiss, only to end up kissing air when Joey ducked out of the way. "Hey!"

"Wash those lips first."

* * *

><p>Watson grimaced at Martha's reaction, "Just my luck you remembered that bit so clearly," she murmured to herself. She took a deep breath and looked her girlfriend in the eyes. "I'm so sorry I never told you about John."<p>

"Oh Georgie, what am I to do with you," Martha said with a fond smile to alleviate her girlfriend's fears. "I love you, all of you, even the bits you believe makes you unworthy of my love, I love it all, but I just wish you had told me about this big secret you've been hiding all these years," she said. "Telling me wouldn't have made me feel any differently toward you and I would have supported you, but at least it would have helped me understand this resentment you have toward John and the whys and such."

"Martha, I never even told Belle or Irene, though I think Irene's suspected for a long time, but when you keep something to yourself for so long, it's hard to open up even to those who are the most important people in the world to you." Watson paused, "But maybe it is time I finally spoke about it all, just not yet."

"Georgie," Martha started but was stopped by the reassuring squeeze of her hand and look of love in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Martha, I promise you that I'll tell you everything later on, but right now, I need to call your mum and everyone else and let them know you're awake and I also need to wake up Jay," she said. "He's going to be so happy to see you."

"I feel like I've been away from him forever," Martha said and frowned. "How long have I been here?"

"A couple of days, even though it's felt like a life time."

Martha winced when she tried to move. "Ow, fuck," she muttered, along with a few more expletives.

Watson chuckled. "Just as well our son isn't around to hear his mum swearing like a drunken truckie."

"I have a feeling there might be a few more instances where that it going to happen," she moaned. "Because I hurt all over."

"It was a nasty accident that left you pretty banged up."

"How bad am I hurt?"

"You lost a lot of blood that put pressure on your heart and that's why you've been taking your time to rest and heal, but now that you're awake, you're going to get better."

"What about the rest of me?"

"You didn't break any bones, though one of your knees ended up badly damaged and you will need a reconstruction."

"It bloody well feels like it too," she grumbled in pain.

"Rachel is pretty confident that once you've had the reconstruction and started physio, then I'll still be the only one with a limp in the family."

"Georgie, you've never let it stop you in any way and the way you've dealt with it, is inspiring to me and my own injury is just going to give me even more understanding of what you've gone through." She winced again. "I could do without the pain though."

"I'll go get Rachel." Watson leant over and kissed Martha gently but longingly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Their lips met again.

* * *

><p>Wiping her lips with a tissue dipped in water and reapplying her lipstick, Charlie was finally able to get the kiss she was after.<p>

"That's better," Joey happily murmured.

"Now you have my lipstick on yours."

"That just means everyone will know what we've been up to in here," teased Joey.

"They're cops Joey, they know everything."

"God, I hope not."

"Yeah, now that I said that aloud, I hope not either."

With the light moment over, things took a serious turn. "Where are things now with the investigation?" Joey asked.

"Robertson and Graves have gone to tell April what is going on, then they're going to prepare a statement to the media about Bianca's disappearance."

"Poor April, I mean, I don't know the girl, but I can only imagine what she's going through."

"No one should have to deal with something like this at her age."

"Is there any other family?"

"Not really," Charlie said. "But the town will get behind April and support her."

"That's one good thing about a place like this, the way people help others."

"Not always," Charlie murmured, her thoughts drifting briefly to her cousin and the way the town has always treated her.

"What happens to Angelo now?" asked Joey.

"Nothing just yet," she replied. "Robertson and Graves are going to hold off interviewing him again until they get a bit more on him and who knows, a missing person being posted for Bianca might shake his stance a bit."

"I'm not so sure about that," Joey said. "Angelo grew up in a house where he was continually told by his mother that he was better than most other people by sheer right of money and as much as I did care for him once, even I found him snobbish and self-entitled at times, so it wouldn't surprise me if Angelo truly believed he could buy his way out of this with money and family influence."

"Hopefully that won't happen."

Joey sighed. "I can't believe how things have changed so much in such a short time," she said. "It wasn't that long ago I was living as Angelo's wife, yet now, here I am hoping he's going to be brought to justice."

"I'm proud of you for wanting that."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Charlie said. "It's natural for family and friends to want to believe the best in someone and then want to stick their head in the sand or make excuses when things start to come out that shows them the person they knew wasn't quite who they believed him to be and so the hardest part in situations like that, can be choosing to face the facts as they come out and to start to question everything."

"I suppose so," she agreed. "And in this case, Mrs Rosetta would certainly be one who would always be making excuses for her son, regardless of how in the wrong he was."

Knowing Robertson and Graves were going to be checking into Angelo's parents about any possible involvement they may have had in the cover up, Charlie asked, "How far do you think she'd go to protect Angelo?"

"Honestly, I dread to think how far she'd go to protect her boy."

"He's hardly a boy."

"He is to her."

Charlie put her arms around Joey's waist. "How was she with you?"

"I'm from money and a well-respected family, so she always treated me like one of them," Joey said a little self-consciously and then wondered what his mother thought of her now she had walked out on her precious baby for another woman. "But I've seen the other side to her when someone doesn't meet her standards and it's not nice."

"Well, I for one am glad you are nothing like them," Charlie said. "And the lovely, warm and caring woman you are just proves that money doesn't corrupt everyone and that like those who grow up in a normal house, there are good and bad eggs, whether they come from money or not."

"It's just that those with money sometimes have a lot more power to wield over others."

"You know, when Robertson first turned up, I couldn't stand him, still can't really, but he is one cop that I'm glad is on this case, because I have a feeling he will revel in the challenge of going after Angelo and anyone who helped him, whatever their status in society."

"Let's just hope Roberson succeeds."

"Here, here," Charlie said. "But then I hope for a quick exit on his part, because I imagine he's also one to let others know he's won against those others would cower before."

"Oh god, the image I'm getting with that is quite humorous and involves a prancing peacock."

Charlie grinned. "Robertson's an interesting character, that's for sure, but he knows his shit and he's the best person to have on this case."

"Better than you?"

"For this case, yes," Charlie conceded. "There is no way I could be completely objective in the way I'd need to be if I had been lead investigator on this case and it's a relief really, that the responsibility for bringing Angelo to justice doesn't rest at my feet." She shuddered a little, "I'd had to think how I'd face Georgie if I'd been in charge and failed to get Angelo."

"I can understand that," Joey said. "And I really hope this is all over soon and Angelo is brought to justice so we can all go about our lives, which includes my stubborn girlfriend and her equally pigheaded cousin finally have that nice little chat they need."

"I want that too, but I'm thinking more fireworks than nice little chat."

"Knowing the two of you, I can image things being said that will get both of your blood pressures soaring, but I also know both of you want to get past this and so you will somehow find a way to do it."

"Having you by my side makes me believe anything is possible," Charlie said and pressed hers lips to Joey's.

* * *

><p>With a sigh of regret and longing, Watson ended the kiss and took a step back from her girlfriend's side. "I'd better go get Rachel now and start calling everyone."<p>

"Georgie, you do realise what John being your father means, don't you?" Martha called out as Watson walked to the door. She turned and shook her head. "It means that you're a Palmer and not a Watson."

Watson shrugged, "The name doesn't change anything."

"You really believe that?"

"I'll be back in a minute," she said without answering Martha's question.

* * *

><p>Charlie groaned as the ring tone from her mobile intruded on her intimate moment with Joey. Picking up her phone, she answered it. "Hello, this is Charlie Buckton?"<p>

"Martha's awake," Watson simply stated.


	82. Chapter 82

Charlie paused by the door to Martha's hospital room and watched for a moment. Her cousin was lying on the bed next to Martha, resting her eyes she'd no doubt be claiming when she woke up, while Jay was sitting between his mums yabbering away in excitement.

"Aunty Chuck, mummy's awake," Jay enthusiastically yelled across the room when he saw her standing there.

Martha winced at his raised voice. "Jay, we're in the hospital, so you need to keep your voice down and you don't want to wake up your mama," she gently told him, not that she thought anything less than a bomb going off would wake her girlfriend since she'd been sleeping through their son's constant talking for the past ten minutes; she'd barely even murmured when Jay had just shouted out.

"So I can see," Charlie said quietly as she walked over to the bed and looked down at Martha. "It's so good to see those wonderful eyes of yours open."

"Thought it was about time to stop slacking off and wake up," Martha joked.

"I passed on the good news to everyone I could, including Robertson and Graves," Charlie said. "They'll be by to interview you in an hour or so." Her cousin had warned her about Martha's memory loss, so she avoided mentioning that the two detectives were currently speaking to April about Bianca.

"There's not much point," Martha said. "I don't remember anything."

"It's not unusual for accident victims to have some memory loss when they first wake up."

"That's what Rachel said when she examined me earlier. She told me that memories of a trauma can take time to sort out, but she also said that I may never remember at all."

"Don't stress yourself out too much trying to remember things," Charlie said to her, adding a silent prayer that Robertson and Graves could find enough to nail Angelo without having to rely on testimony from Martha. "Just concentrate on getting better first."

"I guess you won't tell me what's going on either," complained Martha.

"Not yet," she said with a shake of the head. "It's best that your first interview with the Detectives is based on what you can remember or don't remember, rather than risk having your testimony tainted by what you may have been told about the accident."

"I've lived with a cop long enough to know there's more to this than it just being an accident," Martha stated. "But as annoying as being kept in the dark is, I get why you and Georgie are being so tight lipped."

"Once you've spoken to Robertson and he gets a baseline for any memory that may return, then we can fill you in on the details," Charlie told her.

"It's bad though, isn't it?"

"The way things are looking right now, then yeah, it's bad," replied Charlie.

Martha sighed. "I should have been home and talking to Georgie about her extended family, instead of being in here and worrying everyone for the past couple of days."

"Ah, I take it then that you do remember parts of that day."

"Especially the bit about my girlfriend being a Palmer."

"That was certainly a surprise."

Martha gazed at her sleeping girlfriend. "I wish she'd told me herself, instead of finding out like that, but I'm just glad the secret is out now and we can finally start to deal with everything." Watson murmured in her sleep and Martha brushed a stray lock from her girlfriend's face. "Though, I'm not sure if things will ever change between her and John."

"There's certainly a lot of resentment on Georgie's part there," Charlie said. "But for what it's worth, I know that John wants to be there for his daughter and for all of you."

"So any chance of John being a part of our lives is likely to come down to whether or not Georgie can get past this resentment she has toward her father."

"Georgie hasn't said much since the day the secret came out, except to say she blames John for her mother's death."

"Shit," muttered Martha. "John said she blamed him for her horrible childhood and for leaving her in a house with a man capable of murdering his wife and it is understandable she'd feel abandonment in that regards, but she saw her own fa," she paused and corrected herself, "She saw her stepfather murder her mother, so I don't get why she blames John for her mother's death."

"Look, I don't know why she blames John, neither does he, only I get the feeling it's more than just resentment and feeling of abandonment in having been left in that situation."

"Ah, another secret to unlock from within that stubborn girlfriend of mine," Martha murmured, while gazing affectionately at Watson. "She drives me crazy at times, especially with her inability to open up about her past and her feelings, but underneath all that, she's the woman who stole my heart and I wouldn't change her for the world."

"I'd make her a little less cranky," quipped Charlie and Martha chuckled.

"Who's cranky?" mumbled Watson as her sleepy eyes slowly opened.

"Well, well, nice of you to join the land of the living," teased Charlie.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just resting your eyes, were you?" smirked Charlie.

Watson took in her surroundings and realised she must have nodded off.

"I think if anyone deserves to rest their eyes, it is Georgie," Martha came to her girlfriend's defence. "And Charlie, since we're on the subject of Georgie resting her eyes, I was wondering if you could take her home before you go back to work so that she can rest properly?"

"Of course," Charlie said at the same time Watson argued that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Georgie, you heard Rachel, she said I'm going to be fine and you," Martha jabbed her softly. "You need to rest."

"Martha's right," Charlie weighed in. "You've been here nonstop since the accident Georgie and now that Martha is awake, you should go home and get a decent sleep."

Watson looked between the two women, took note of their determined expressions and then shrugged in defeat. "I'd argue more, but I'm too damn tired," she said with a wry smile.

"I don't want to see you back here until tomorrow, is that clear?" Martha said to her.

"Fine, but if Robertson gives you any crap or upsets you in any way, then call me."

"I can handle him and mum is on her way, so I'll have her sit in and keep him in line if that will make you feel better."

"It will," Watson said. "You know, your mum's not so bad," she mumbled through a stifled yawn.

Martha stared at her. "I must still be asleep, because I'm sure I just heard my girlfriend, who has never gotten along with my mother because mum hasn't been all that friendly toward her, say that mum isn't so bad."

Watson shrugged at her surprise. "Roo and I have come to an understanding."

"Wow, that really is the last thing I ever expected to hear," Martha admitted. She had always hoped her mother and the woman she loved would learn to get along, but in all honesty, she had believed there was little hope of that ever happening, yet now it seemed like the first steps had been made toward making that hope come to fruition.

"Now, I'm not saying your mum and I are going to end up the best of friends or anything," Watson told her. "But we've both agreed that your recovery is the most important thing right now, so it's time to set aside our past animosity and start working toward a more amicable relationship."

"If only you could do that with your father," Martha wanted to say aloud, yet she didn't; it would do no good to push her girlfriend too quickly and Georgie had enough to worry about at the moment with her being in the hospital. A thought tugged at the back of her mind; she had a vague recollection of speaking to her mother the day of the accident and then her eyes widened when she remembered that conversation had come after talking to John in the diner.

"Martha, what is it?" Watson asked in concern when she saw the look on her girlfriend's face.

"I just remembered a bit more about the day of my accident."

"That's great," Charlie said.

"The accident is still a blank though."

"Don't try to force it Martha," Charlie told her. "If you're going to remember, just let it come to you."

"It's just so frustrating having this blank spot in my head."

"Are you ok mummy?" Jay asked and Martha smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'm fine Jay, I'm just trying to remember something I've forgotten, that's all." She ruffled his hair. "Now, why don't you get your things ready so you can go home with your mama."

"I want to stay here with you."

She tried not to laugh at his quivering lip. He'd picked up that habit recently and had quickly learnt he could use that, along with his puppy dog eyes, to his advantage whenever he wanted to get his own way. "I'd like you to stay Jay, but now that I'm awake, the hospital staff won't let you stay past visiting hours, so I want you to go home and keep your mama company."

"But who is going to keep you company?"

"Well, your grandmother is coming and there are people everywhere here, so I won't be alone." Her girlfriend had forgotten to mention her cracked ribs earlier and she'd found out the hard way how painful sudden movements could be, but despite the pain and discomfort, she held her arms out to her son and he went in for the hug. "I love you and I'm going to miss you, but I'll feel better knowing that you're home sleeping in your own bed and keeping your mama from being lonely."

"Ok mummy."

She let her son go and smiled at her girlfriend. "You'd better get out of here before I change my mind."

Watson leant in close. "I hate sleeping in an empty bed," she confessed quietly to her.

"So do I, but I'm going to be home soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Martha murmured and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss.

Charlie went to help Jay get his things together, so as to give the couple a moment of privacy.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Martha would prefer flowers or chocolate?" Joey asked Ruby as they walked into the Yabbie Creek gift shop to get a gift for Martha now that she had regained consciousness but was still going to be stuck in hospital for a while.<p>

"Go with both," Ruby said. "Martha loves flowers and she can share the chocolates with Georgie." Her eyes lit up on an item to her right and she picked it up to show Joey. "Oh and Jay would absolutely love this."

Joey grinned at the little policewoman bear. "That's so cute," she said. "And it looks just like his mama."

"Yeah, warm and fuzzy," Ruby said with a chuckle. She loved her cousin dearly, but she was under no illusions about how prickly she could be at times.

"I'm sure she is warm and fuzzy with Martha and Jay," Joey said and grabbed one of the larger versions of the bear; it was so big it would tower over Jay if she stood it next to him. "Martha might like some company on those long nights in hospital when she can't snuggle up with the real thing."

Ruby turned the price tag around. "Shit, it's worth more than what a real cop makes in a week." She was exaggerating, but not by much. "I can't afford that."

"You don't have to, because I'm buying it," Joey told her.

"I can't let you do that Joey, it's too much."

"Nonsense," Joey said. "Martha is my friend and she's been great to me since I came here, giving me the job and support and all that, so the least I can do is buy her something to cheer her up while she's in hospital." Her father hadn't gone ahead with his threat to cut her off, not that she would have been too worried if he had, as the money and perks that came with it hadn't meant as much to her as it did to those she grew up with, but even if it had, the trust fund her mother had set up for her before she died, would have allowed her to live quite comfortably if she chose to.

"It's still a lot of money for a bear, Joey," Ruby said, still a little uncertain about Joey's generous offer.

"Not when it is for family and if the three of us are going to be a family, then that makes Georgie, Martha and Jay my family as well," Joey reasoned. "And after everything they've been through, they deserve to be spoilt a little."

"Yeah, they do. Thanks Joey." She patted the bear's belly. "It really is cute," she said. "But we'd better leave it at the bears, flowers and chockies."

"Fair enough," agreed Joey.

"I really am so glad you came into Charlie's life, Joey," Ruby told her. "Into all of our lives."

"Thank you Ruby and thank you for making me feel so very welcome."

"Well, after all that Charlie has done for me since we lost mum and dad, the least I could do is be nice to the woman who finally captured her heart."

"And if I hadn't captured her heart and it was just sex between us?" Joey asked with some curiosity, since she knew how protective the teen was toward her big sister.

Ruby shrugged. "It would have depended."

"On what?"

"On whether you were nice or a complete cow," Ruby replied. "And if you'd been a complete cow, then you would have been fair game."

Joey chuckled. "So what would you have done if I had been a complete cow who had captured your sister's heart and you were stuck with me?"

"Who said you aren't a complete cow?" Ruby fired back with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, very nice," Joey said drolly.

"Seriously though, as long as you made Charlie happy, then I'd have found a way to be nice and cope with you being a cow," she said. "But lucky for us, that is never going to be a problem I have to deal with, because you've not only won my sister's heart, you're also a very nice person."

Joey put her arm around the young teen's shoulders. "You know, you're a pretty great sister."

Ruby smiled warmly at her. "Since you think I'm such a great sister, can I get a few more driving lessons from you?" she asked with a hint of both cheek and hope.

"I said pretty great," Joey said with a completely straight face. "But why don't we see how the first couple of lessons go before you try to weasel more out of me?"

"Deal."

"Now, why don't we finish up here and then go have a coffee at that café down the road."

"Sounds good."


	83. Chapter 83

_Sorry for the late update, but I've barely been home in the last few weeks and so haven't been able to write much._

* * *

><p>It was well after 8 by the time Charlie walked in her backdoor and flopped onto the couch in the lounge room next to her girlfriend.<p>

"You look wasted," Joey said as she started to massage Charlie's shoulders.

"Oh, that's nice," Charlie murmured appreciatively.

After fifteen minutes of gentle massage, Charlie was feeling much better.

"Have you eaten tonight?" Joey asked once her girlfriend was happily snuggled in her arms.

"I grabbed something from the kitchen at the station," she replied.

"Donuts don't count."

"Ha, ha," Charlie said. "Cops do eat more than donuts, you know."

"I've seen what you eat at times, so that's not saying much."

Charlie chuckled. "I admit, I have a sweet tooth at times, but I was a good girl tonight and had one of those frozen health food thingies."

"Sounds appetising."

"The donut afterward made up for the cardboard meal," she cheekily added.

"No chocolate for you tonight then," Joey told her.

"What if I'm a good girl?"

"I hope you're anything but a good girl tonight," Joey huskily whispered in her girlfriend's ear and grinned when Charlie shivered in her arms.

"Suddenly, I'm not so wasted." Quick as a flash, Charlie was pushing Joey onto her back and straddling her hips.

"Ruby's in her room," Joey warned her, moments before Charlie's lips were crushed on hers and all else was forgotten for the next ten minutes as they made out on the couch.

"We should stop," murmured Charlie, her lips still working on Joey's.

"Yeah, we should," Joey murmured in agreement as her arms wrapped around Charlie's neck and held her there.

"Get a room guys," Ruby said moments later when she strode past the couch on her way to the kitchen.

"Good thing we stopped at just kissing," Charlie said and settled next to Joey on the couch.

"You two want a hot drink?" Ruby yelled out from the kitchen.

"Not just yet," Charlie shouted back. "So, what did you get up to for the rest of the day?" she asked as a way to take her mind off what she wanted to do to Joey.

"Ruby and I did some shopping for Martha and we dropped it off at the hospital on the way home," Joey told her. "We had some things for Georgie and Jay as well, but Martha said she'd sent Georgie home to rest, so we left the stuff with Roo and she said she'd take it around to them first thing tomorrow morning."

"That was a wonderful thing for you and Ruby to do," Charlie said.

"Well, as I told Ruby, if you and she are my family, then that makes Georgie, Martha and Jay part of my family as well."

Charlie loved the way Joey spoke about them being family and she practically glowed from the inside to the outside with happiness. "I am so glad you are a part of our family."

"I'm pretty happy about it too," Joey said. "Especially this part," she said, teasingly tweaking one of Charlie's nipples through her shirt.

"Joey!" yelped Charlie. "Ruby will be back any minute."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Resist what?" Ruby asked as she joined them in the lounge room.

"Your sister," Joey innocently answered.

"I just had to ask, didn't I," muttered Ruby and sipped her ovaltine. Her sister looked so happy and relaxed lying there snuggled up with Joey on the couch and once more, Ruby was grateful that Charlie had finally found the one person who could truly make her happy, but she needed to remind herself that with these two around, she might have to divert her eyes at times or risk seeing a little too much.

"Joey said the two of you did a bit of shopping today," Charlie said.

"Yeah and you should have seen the police bears we got, they were just the cutest things," Ruby replied, "Though I'm sure Martha would still prefer to be home and cuddled up to the real thing."

"She's awake now, so hopefully it won't be long before she can be home with Georgie and Jay," said Charlie.

"I hope so, because as tough as Georgie acts, she's lost without Martha." Ruby sipped her drink. "I still worry about what would have happened if Martha hadn't woken up."

"Let's not even think about that anymore," Charlie said. "And just focus on her recovery now that she has woken up."

"Good idea." Ruby took another sip and got to her feet. "I'm going to watch the movie in my room, so goodnight."

"Night," Joey and Charlie said together.

Rolling her eyes at the lovebirds, Ruby left them to it.

"What a day," Charlie murmured when they were alone once more. "But at least there was a silver lining for our family today."

"It certainly was nice to walk into Martha's hospital room and see her awake and I'm sure Georgie was beyond relieved."

"Relieved but incredibly tired," Charlie said. "I took her home and she barely got Jay to bed before she was passed out asleep on the couch. She'll probably wake up sore and stiff in the morning, but I didn't have the heart to wake her and move her to the bedroom."

"Well, I'm sure she and Martha can each make the other feel better when Georgie goes back to the hospital tomorrow."

"The nurses might get more than they bargained for when they check in on their patient," joked Charlie and Joey chuckled.

"With all the visitors Martha's likely to receive, perhaps we should have gotten her a 'Do Not Disturb' sign for the door instead of a bear," Joey mused. "Though I doubt anything short of a deadbolt would stop Robertson from walking right in as if he owned the place. Roo overheard a couple of the nurses complaining about his attitude when he arrived and demanded to see Martha, though she did admit that he was the perfect gentleman when he did speak to Martha and he didn't seem too put out that she couldn't remember the accident."

"Yeah, I know. I caught up with Robertson just before my shift ended," Charlie said. "Martha does seem to be getting more of that day back with every passing hour, so hopefully the accident will eventually return to her, though there's no guarantee that even if she does remember it, that she'll be able to provide us with anything that could help us get Angelo."

"There's still a chance he'll get away with this, isn't there?" Joey asked with clear disappointment in her voice.

"Robertson and Graves still have leads to follow up on and there has been a new development," Charlie told her. "When Robertson and Graves went to fill April in on our fears that something may have happened to Bianca, she had already started to reach the same conclusion and while she is devastated at the thought she may have lost her sister forever, she did manage to provide Robertson and Graves with some new information. It seems that Bianca was blackmailing Angelo."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. April claimed to have known nothing of the blackmail until she went digging through Bianca's things today for a clue as to where she might be and found an envelope addressed to her, along with a letter explaining about the photos inside the envelope and what April should do if something were to happen to her," Charlie said. "Robertson told me that April was quite convincing in her innocence, yet despite seeing the letter for himself, he has little doubt that April was as complicit in the blackmail as her sister was and the letter was merely a way to protect April if things went wrong," she explained. "After all, someone other than Bianca, had to have taken some of the photos, but for the moment, Robertson's not going to pursue April's involvement in the blackmail."

"What were the photos of or do I not want to know?"

Charlie had chosen not to take a look at the photos for herself but Robertson's descriptions had been enough to have her flushing as she told Joey the photos were of Angelo and Bianca performing various sexual acts and also showed him taking drugs.

"Drugs?" Joey said in surprise.

"Cocaine, amongst other things," Charlie said. "If those photos had gotten out, they would have ruined his career and at the time they were taken, your marriage."

"The photos and the blackmail," Joey said, "That could be motive enough for him to want to hurt Bianca, couldn't it?"

"Yes, except that even after she started blackmailing him, their affair continued, right on up to the accident, so a defence lawyer could argue they worked things out and therefore he had no motive to want to hurt her." Charlie looked at Joey. "Did you know or ever suspect that Angelo did drugs?"

Joey didn't answer straight away, her mind going over things from the past. Sighing, she finally answered. "I know my brother used, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that his mate Angelo also used, though I never saw it for myself," she said. "And now that I think back, there was a time where Angelo just disappeared all of a sudden, on a holiday his family said, but they were all acting a little strangely and I remember there were a few rumours floating around about why he was gone, not that I paid them much heed, because most of the rumours came from people with their own agenda." She shrugged, "Looks like this is just one more thing that I was in the dark about a man I once thought I knew and understood."

Charlie put her arms around her. "Some people are very good at hiding things from those around them, especially someone who has a lot to lose, like Angelo."

"Well, with everything he has already lost, I certainly hope Angelo's happy with himself."

"Speaking for myself, I'm certainly happy, because his loss," she pointed to Joey, "Has been my gain," Charlie said, her lips now lightly touching Joey's neck.

Joey moaned, her pulsed starting to race, even more so when Charlie sucked on the pulse point. "Bedroom," she murmured and both wasted little time leaping to their feet and heading to the bedroom.


	84. Chapter 84

By the time the bedroom door was closed behind them, both were already naked, having left a trail of clothes in their haste to get to the bedroom. Charlie couldn't remember a time where she ever wanted someone as much as she wanted Joey and the feel of her lips on hers was intoxicating.

"God I want you," Joey murmured against her lips. In reply, Charlie pushed her backwards until Joey's legs were against the bed.

"Good, because I want you right now." With a gentle shove from her girlfriend, Joey found herself lying on her back, her feet still touching the floor. Smirking, Charlie moved between her legs and knelt down. "I like this view," she murmured and kissed Joey's belly.

"Jesus Charlie," an impatient Joey said. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire at a single touch from Charlie.

Kissing her belly again, Charlie started a downward path with her lips. "You're so ready for me," she whispered, breathing in Joey's scent.

"More than ready," Joey gasped when Charlie slid her legs over her shoulders and flicked her tongue over her clit.

Enjoying the power she now yielded with her lips and tongue, Charlie took her time teasing Joey to the brink, taking her close to the edge, but never quite letting her go over.

"Please, Charlie!" begged Joey, now desperate for release.

Smiling, Charlie sucked Joey's clit between her lips, while one of her hands slowly glided up the inside of Joey's leg.

"Fucking hell Charlie," gasped Joey, "You're killing me!"

Swirling her fingers through the silky wetness pooling there, Charlie tormented Joey a little more. Bucking her hips, Joey tried to force Charlie's next move, but she wasn't having anything to do with it and moved her fingers away. "We have all night," Charlie told her, moments before her mouth engulfed Joey's clit again.

"Oh god."

"No, just me," Charlie chuckled around the clit in her mouth and the vibrations sent Joey rushing once more to the edge and this time, Charlie helped her over, thrusting two fingers deeply inside her. She quickly found a rhythm with both her tongue and her fingers that had Joey crying out loud and her body bowing as her climax hit her hard.

"Yes, yes," she cried out and raised her hips in time to the steady pumping of Charlie's fingers. "Harder," she panted and Charlie complied. "Oh, Charlie, yes, oh god, yes, yes," Joey moaned, her movements against Charlie becoming more frantic as she neared another orgasm.

Sensing her girlfriend was getting close again, Charlie sucked harder on the clit between her lips and added another finger.

"Fuck!" Joey cried out, her back arched as her second climax rushed over her.

Allowing her girlfriend to catch her breath, Charlie let Joey's legs slide off her shoulders and moved up beside her on the bed. "I like coming home to this," she said and kissed Joey on the lips.

"I like welcoming you home like this," Joey murmured, letting her hands start to roam over the gorgeous nakedness of her girlfriend. "As hot as you are in your uniform, I much prefer you like this." She rolled over so that she could straddle Charlie's hips. With her hands resting on the mattress either side of Charlie's head, she moaned softly when her nipples brushed over Charlie's, before she ducked down and pressed her lips to Charlie's. "You really should be like this more often," she whispered.

"What, naked and under you?"

"Exactly," Joey said, kissing the corner of her mouth and lightly nipping at her ear lobe.

Charlie gasped and her heart began to race quicker at the promise of what was to come. Joey returned her attention to Charlie's mouth, kissing her in a way that left Charlie breathless and then she moved downward, latching on to one of the nipples that was just begging for her attention.

"Oh yeah," groaned Charlie. Her nipples were already so hard they were almost painful and the warmth of Joey's mouth was like a sweet relief as Joey gently sucked on her nipples and teased her with her tongue. She moaned in disappointment when Joey's mouth left her and she shivered at the sudden chill against her nipples from the coolish air.

"Don't worry baby, things are about to warm up," Joey taunted her.

Charlie's eyes closed as she savoured her girlfriend's touch. She felt Joey move off her and from the way the mattress moved, she could tell Joey had moved to the edge of the bed and then she heard the drawer on the side table being opened. Knowing what Joey was reaching for, she kept her eyes closed and waited.

"Oh fuck." Her breathing quickened when Joey moved between her legs and she felt something cold and smooth pressed against her sex.

"Is this ok?" Joey asked.

"Very ok," Charlie gasped. Usually she preferred to be the doer and only a couple of times had she ever been on the receiving end and really hadn't felt that fulfilled, but just the thought of Joey being inside her like this was almost enough to make her come on the spot.

Joey pushed her hips forward until the head of the fake cock was nestled just inside Charlie, before pulling back. She thrust again, a little further in this time, before pulling back. She kept the same movements, each time the fake cock disappeared a little deeper inside her girlfriend.

"Oh god Joey, please, I need more," Charlie begged.

In reply, Joey pulled out and paused, the head at Charlie's entrance. "What do you need?"

"You," gasped Charlie, "Inside me, now!" She barely got the words out before Joey had thrust every inch of fake cock into her and it was all Charlie needed to send her over and she was crying out her release.

Joey let her come down from her climax, before she started to pump into Charlie. Every downward thrust was met with Charlie raising her hips to her and they soon found a rhythm that was hard and fast and had both women panting heavily.

"Oh fuck yeah, that's so good," moaned Charlie.

Joey was still feeling the after effects of her earlier climaxes, so the feel of the end of the cock against her clit and Charlie's obvious pleasure was getting her closer to another one and she was starting to lose her rhythm.

Sensing Joey was as close as she was, Charlie wrapped her legs around Joey's waist, drawing her deeper inside her and their movements became more frantic and uneven as the sounds of flesh against flesh and moans of pleasure filled the room.

"Oh god Joey," Charlie cried in her climax and she bucked up against Joey, pushing the end of the cock hard against Joey's clit and she was crying out with Charlie and then falling on top of her, the fake cock still buried deep.

Charlie gasped when Joey moved off her and the cock slid out. Her body and nerves were all alight and just that simple movement nearly set her off again. "That definitely warmed me up," Charlie finally said as Joey unstrapped the dildo and tossed it aside.  
>"I think I might need a cold shower now," joked Joey.<p>

"I might join you when I'm capable of standing up." She grinned at Joey, "You've turned me to jelly."

"I love me some jelly," Joey leeringly said and Charlie felt renewed desire rushing through her.

"Fuck it, who needs a shower when I have someone as delectable as you in my bed," Charlie said and set about reheating things up.


	85. Chapter 85

Charlie smiled as she woke. Joey was nestled against her, her head on her shoulder, a leg casually draped over her hip and she was still sleeping soundly. The bed sheets were an absolute mess, having been tangled up during their night of lovemaking and she could only imagine what state her hair was in if Joey's was anything to go by. "What a night," she murmured, her body still feeling deliciously exhausted, but she knew it was time to get up, no matter how much she wanted to stay right where she was.

Her girlfriend looked so adorable sleeping though and she didn't want to wake her, so as careful as she could be, Charlie disentangled herself from Joey, pausing briefly when Joey murmured softly and rolled away from her, before Charlie moved off the bed.

* * *

><p>By the time Charlie showered, tamed her hair and was in her uniform, she found Joey dressed and making coffee in the kitchen. "Morning sweetheart," Joey greeted her with a kiss and a cup of coffee.<p>

Taking a gulp of coffee, Charlie closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"Well, I guess I know what your preference is in the morning and it's not me," Joey said with false outrage and Charlie grinned.

"I need my cuppa in the morning," Charlie told her. "Otherwise I'm not someone you want to be around."

"I think I can handle you just fine," smirked Joey. "If last night was anything to go by."

"Last night was pretty great."

"Not according to Ruby," Joey said and had a good chuckle at her girlfriend's horrified look. "Relax, she didn't hear anything, but the trail of clothes we left behind was kind of an obvious clue. I found them all neatly folded and sitting on the couch."

"I'd forgotten all about those."

"Well, we did have other things on our mind at the time," Joey said. "Perhaps we should consider one of those 'Do Not Disturb' signs for around here though, before we traumatise poor Ruby," she said, "Or we could just remember to keep ourselves and our things, to the bedroom."

"Don't think that will always be possible," Charlie told her and set her coffee aside as she moved over to her girlfriend and put her arms around her. "You're too irresistible at times and I just can't stop myself."

"Neither can I."

Charlie snuggled closer. "You're so warm and cuddly," she murmured. "But I can't stay like this because I have to get to work."

"I know."

Brushing her lips over Joey's, Charlie stepped back and picked up her coffee.

* * *

><p>"About time," she muttered from her vantage point as two cars pulled into the car park. It was dangerous to be spying so close to the cop shop, but her boss was getting impatient. She was also getting bored with all the following around and spying from a distance and decided it might be time for more direct surveillance. "Which one though," she wondered aloud. She knew which one would likely be more enjoyable to get closer to, but this was a job, not play time and her boss wasn't one to let incompetence or failure go unpunished, so personal preference aside, she might need to go with who offered the most benefit to what she needed. "Still," she murmured, "It wouldn't hurt to combine a little fun in with work."<p>

* * *

><p>"That's good timing," Joey said as she pulled the car into the parking bay adjacent to where the two visiting Detectives had just parked. "How about we give them a show?" she joked.<p>

"Don't temp me," murmured Charlie. "But I will settle for a kiss." She leant over and pressed her lips to Joey's.

"I'll be by at lunch time to pick you up," Joey said when the kiss finally ended. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Giving her girlfriend another kiss, Charlie hoped out of the car and faced a bemused Robertson.

"Nice of you to join us Charlie," he said. Charlie just rolled her eyes and followed him and Graves into the station.

* * *

><p>With everyone now out of sight, she moved away to go and plan her next move.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie made herself another coffee, before joining Robertson and Graves in her office.<p>

"Graves and I had a rather early start to the morning and have some new developments in the investigation," Robertson said and gave Charlie a piece of paper.

"Damn," Charlie muttered as she read it. "I was hoping Bianca's prints wouldn't match any of those found on the driver's side of Angelo's car."

"It is interesting as to where her prints were found and not found inside the car though," Robertson said. "On the gear stick, part of the dashboard and only one side of the steering wheel, while none of hers were found on the door, not even the handle."

Charlie frowned at that. "I can't see Angelo being a gentleman and opening the door for her from the outside, so placement of her prints doesn't make sense."

"It might if you remember the nature of their relationship," Graves quietly interjected and I looked blankly at her. "And that semen was found in the car."

"Oh god," Charlie said as it finally dawned on her and an unfortunate image popped into her mind. She shook that image loose and stared at the young Detective. "You don't think Bianca was giving him a blow job or hand job while he was driving and that's how her fingerprints ended up where they did and why his car was swerving moments before the accident, do you?"

"It's possible that is how things went down," Robertson said. Charlie wasn't sure if he was aware of the pun he'd just made or not. "Or he could have just been high on drugs, but unfortunately for us, because of the time it took us to catch up to Angelo and then get access to his car, there's no way to prove if he had drugs in his system at the time of the accident or what Miss Scott may have been doing to him. The prosecution can certainly speculate about what he and Miss Scott may have been up to at the time and also about Angelo's known drug use by introducing those photos, but it's mostly circumstantial evidence and guess work as things stand at the moment."

"Her prints on the steering wheel doesn't help matters either," said Graves, "As it provides Angelo with some ammunition to argue that Miss Scott was driving that day and I'm sure even a half-decent lawyer could come up with an argument to explain the absence of her prints elsewhere."

"Shit," Charlie muttered.

"There's still a chance Martha's memory will come back before this even makes it to trial and she may be able to provide us with some new information," Graves said.

"Assuming it even gets as far as a trial," muttered Charlie.

"Not all is lost," Robertson said and his sudden smugness irritated Charlie under the circumstances and even Graves seemed annoyed, though it was hard to tell with her as she never seemed to display much emotion or reveal much with her body language. "Because we do have a potential witness."

"Who?"

"Bianca Scott."

"What?" Charlie said, unsure if she'd heard right.

"It appears she might not be as dead as we might have thought," Robertson said and opened the folder in front of him. He took a photo from the pile. "Officers in the city followed up on the prescription the doctor wrote to Miss Scott and they found the pharmacy where she had her prescription filled." He pushed the photo across the desk to Charlie. "I printed that out from the CCTV footage from inside the pharmacy."

"Bianca is alive," Charlie said with a mixture of relief and disbelief as she stared at the photo.

"We requested Miss Scott's bank records and they show she withdrew ten grand an hour after she picked up her prescription and she hasn't been seen or heard from since, which suggests she's lying low and doesn't want to be found."

"Bianca took out ten grand?" Charlie said in disbelief. "She had that much money?"

"More," Roberson said. "Blackmail can be a profitable business and we have no way of knowing how many others, besides Angelo, she had been blackmailing or for how long."

"After seeing her bank balance, her activities are something that is going to need to be investigated further," Graves said. "While we're still certain her disappearance is connected to the accident, we need to cover all bases and make sure she had no other reasons to leave or possible threats against her from someone else she might have been blackmailing."

"And since I'm sure Angelo's lawyers will soon be becoming involved, they're going to want to stop this even going to trial and so they'll be looking for ways to discredit Miss Scott's character in their bid to paint her as the heartless driver who fled the scene, so we need to know as much about her as we can, to counter any move they might make," Robertson said.

"Angelo was a married man and police officer, who was doing drugs and screwing Bianca, even after she was blackmailing him," Charlie said, "So what's that say about his character?"

Robertson smiled at her. "I daresay his lawyers will be painting a very different picture of what his character is and I'm sure they'll make good use of this little detail about Miss Scott's extracurricular activities," he said. "And that is why introducing the blackmail photos could end up being a two-edge sword; it shows Angelo's drug use and infidelity, but it could also be used to assassinate Miss Scott's character and raise a lot of questions as to why she might have run."

"It certainly doesn't help us that Miss Scott isn't here to testify in her own defence," added Graves. "And by running, it makes her look guilty."

"I'm finding it hard to believe that Bianca would just run and leave April behind like that," Charlie said. "At the very least, I would have expected her to have contacted April by now."

"April did seem generally upset about her sister's disappearance when we spoke to her, so unless she's an incredibly good actress, she genuinely believes her sister is missing and possibly dead, which is why she gave us the photos to use against Angelo," Robertson said to them, "So I'd assume for Miss Scott to disappear like she has, then she had a very good reason for doing so and it's not because she was the driver that caused the accident."

"You think Angelo threatened her?" Charlie asked him.

"That's just one of the questions we need to ask Miss Scott," he stated.

"And why we need to find her as soon as possible and get her version of events," said Graves.

Charlie glanced at the photo again. "If Bianca is alive, then where the hell is she?"


	86. Chapter 86

After dropping her girlfriend off at the station, Joey rushed home, had a quick shower and change of clothes, before heading to the club. She arrived there just as Alf was opening up.

"Morning Alf."

"Good morning Joey," Alf practically sang out.

Joey couldn't help but smile at the robust greeting and huge grin on Alf's face.

"You're certainly in a good mood today."

"Now that Martha is awake and out of danger, it feels like everything is right with the world," he explained. "I realise Martha and Georgie still have a long road ahead of them with Martha's recovery, but the worst is over and they can only move forward from here."

"Charlie and I will be happy to continue to help out in any way we can, if it will make things easier for them."

"Thanks Joey and I'd really like to thank you for the wonderful support you've been to my family and for the way you helped Romeo pick up the slack here," Alf told her. He looked around the club. "I know this is just a building, but Martha loves it and it helped a great deal to know it was being well looked after while the family was at the hospital."

"Romeo was the one who did most of the work," Joey said. "He's been great and even made sure I wasn't overdoing things."

"He's a good boy, that Romeo," agreed Alf. "And it's probably time we gave him more responsibility."

"He's more than up for it."

Alf nodded. "When Martha is stronger, I'll have a word to her about him."

"So, what's on the agenda today then?"

"I need to go over the books if you want to start setting up the place."

"Done."

* * *

><p>Graves and Robertson were still discussing things, but Charlie wasn't really listening because she was preoccupied; for some reason, she found that she couldn't stop staring at the photo and the more she looked at it, the more she realised that there was just something about it that was bothering her, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. Maybe it was just the shock of finding out she was still alive after all but convincing herself Bianca was dead, she wasn't sure, but something just didn't feel right. Perhaps if the photo had been a lot clearer instead of the typical graininess you tended to get from security cameras, she could be more certain as to what was bothering her.<p>

"Staring at that photo isn't going to help us find her," Robertson pointed out.

"Sorry," muttered Charlie and she flipped the photo face down on the desk.

Robertson sat back in his chair and studied Charlie for a moment, watching the way her eyes kept glancing back to where she had placed the photo. "What is it about that photo that you find so interesting?"

Charlie shrugged.

"Charlie, whatever it is, just spit it out."

"I don't know what it is."

"Obviously it must be something for you to be this distracted."

"Can I see the video footage the photo came from?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"Why?"

"It might help me figure out what it is that is bothering me about the photo."

Robertson nodded to Graves, who flipped her laptop open and swivelled it around for Charlie to see.

The moment she saw the woman approaching the counter, Charlie knew what had been bothering her.

"That's not Bianca," she confidently stated.

"Excuse me?" Robertson said with some disbelief.

"It's not her," Charlie said. "The woman doesn't carry herself like Bianca does and that," she flipped the photo over again, "Was what was bothering me in this photo. Bianca would never slouch like that."

"It's hardly a slouch."

"For Bianca, it's a slouch."

"Miss Scott was injured though, so maybe that affected the way she moved," he said, though Charlie could hear the doubt creeping into his voice.

"I'm telling you, that is not Bianca."

"And you're 100% certain of that?"

"Maybe not 100%, but I know Bianca better than anyone in this room and I'm telling you, that woman does not move like Bianca." Charlie hated feeling so confident about this, because if she was right about it not being Bianca, then that could mean Bianca was most likely dead after all.

Robertson glanced at Graves, his brow raised in question. "We should check with the CCTV footage from the bank she withdrew the ten grand from to see if it has a clearer image of her and we should also have her signature analysed," Graves suggested, "Just to be sure."

He looked back at Charlie, as if weighing things up. "Let's just say Charlie is right, then someone arranged for this woman to pose as Miss Scott, which, along with the dubious medical records and sudden departure of Dr Dick Head, makes for one hell of a cover up."

"Cover ups can be an expensive undertaking," Graves said. "Even more so in the timeframe they would have had."

"We've already started to run a forensic audit on Angelo to try to link him to payments to the doctor from the clinic, but we're having difficulties getting a warrant to check his parent's finances," Robertson said.

"Yeah, no judge is going to grant one for the parents unless we have something more conclusive than theories and an ex-lover cop telling us a woman in grainy video footage doesn't move right," Graves said, "Which is why we need to find something more conclusive, because there is no way Angelo did this alone and his parents would have been in a better position than Angelo to arrange all of this."

"This had to have been a rush job," Robertson said, "And with any luck, in their haste, mistakes were made and if so, we'll find those mistakes and see where they lead us."

Charlie hoped he was right about mistakes being made. "It would help if we could find the doctor who supposedly saw Bianca," Charlie said. "And track down this doppelganger."

"We're still trying to trace the payments to the doctor and his location and I'll have the officers who found the pharmacy start back tracking the woman's movements from there," Robertson said. He played the video again and watched it from Charlie's perspective, ie. as someone with a more intimate knowledge of a woman she had once dated. "I suppose they only needed someone with a passing resemblance to Miss Scott to fool any security footage we might get of her and now that I look at it again, it almost does appear like she is posing for the camera or at least, making sure she is seen." He turned away from the footage. "We could have spent hundreds of man hours and a lot of money chasing after a ghost before the case went cold and word from above came to put it in the too hard basket," Robertson said. He grinned suddenly, "It's too bad who ever set this up didn't count on the keen eyes of an ex-lover watching this." And that was exactly why he had wanted Charlie's input on the case, even if her involvement had to remain unofficial.

"In a way, I hope I'm wrong and that it is Bianca in the footage," Charlie said.

Robertson sighed and nodded in agreement. "For a cover up like this to work though, they'd need to be sure nothing could blow it out of the water, which does imply a certain level of confidence on their part that the real Miss Scott wouldn't just turn up out of the blue and we'd go on assuming she's done a runner. Still, we can't be absolutely certain just yet that the woman in the footage isn't Miss Scott, so we follow both leads until we know one way or the other; that she is alive and in hiding or she is dead and this is an elaborate cover up."

"Which do you think is most likely?" Charlie asked him.

"From your confidence that the woman is not her and from what you've told me about how unlikely it is that Miss Scott would just abandon her sister, to the lack of blood in Angelo's car, even though we know she sustained a head wound, along with his confidence in naming her as the driver, then I'm afraid that I'm leaning toward Miss Scott being dead."

* * *

><p>Joey smiled and hummed softly as she cut the sandwiches she'd prepared for lunch with Charlie.<p>

"Are all meals here made with such love?" a woman's voice asked and Joey looked up and found herself looking into the dark eyes of a dark haired woman. "Because I'll have a couple of sandwiches if they're made the same way."

Joey grinned. "Sorry, these are special sandwiches."

"For a special man?"

"Woman," replied Joey.

"Lucky woman."

"I like to think so," she said. More so, because not even she could mess up a sandwich like she still did at times when it came to cooking hot meals. "What can I get you, besides these sandwiches?"

"I'll start with a nice glass of chardonnay while I decide."

"Coming right up."

The woman sat at the bar while Joey poured her glass and passed it to her.

"I'm Suzi, by the way," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Joey."

"It's a great little town you have here, Joey."

"Yeah it is."

"Can you recommend some good sites for me to see while I'm here?"

"You'd probably be better asking a local about that, than me."

"You're not a local?"

"Nah, I've only been here a short time," though with everything that had happened, it felt like so much longer. "What about you?"

"Visiting an old school friend who has just moved into the area," she said. "I'm supposed to be meeting her here today, but she called to say she was held up at work, so it looks like I'm eating alone." She eyed Joey up and down. "Unless you'd care to join me?"

"I have that special woman waiting for me, remember?"

"Ah, damn," she murmured with a heavy sigh that had Joey smiling in amusement at her less than subtle attempt at flirting. "I guess I really will be all alone then."

"I'd be happy to keep you company," Hugo said from behind her. "I'm Hugo and I can be very nice company."

Suzi turned around and appraised him in much the same way she had just done with Joey. "Sorry Hugo, but you're not really my type."

"I can be any type you want me to be."

"Tell you what, here is my number," she said and wrote it down on a napkin, before handing it to him. "And when you have had a sex change, you can give me a call."

Joey quietly sniggered from behind the bar.

"Joey, I'll come back and order when I've decided what I'd like," Suzi said and she walked over to one of the empty tables.

"Fucking dyke," muttered Hugo in his humiliation at her knock back, though he never stopped admiring the woman's figure as she moved away from him.

"Everything ok here?" Alf asked as he joined Joey behind the bar.

"All fine," she said. "I'm just about to head off on my lunch break."

"Would you be able to drop this off at the hospital before you come back here?" he asked.

"Sure," Joey said and took the basket from him.

"Tell Martha I said hi," Hugo said to her. "I would have been in there earlier, but no one had bothered to tell me she was awake," he said. "I had to hear about it in the diner from Colleen."

"Martha's immediate family and close friends were notified," Alf told him, making it obvious he considered Hugo to be neither.

"Whatever you may think of me Alf, I care for Martha."

"Then accept that Martha loves Georgie and is fully committed to her and leave her alone."

"I still don't get why you approve of that woman," argued Hugo. "She's an average cop who'll be lucky to get past her current rank and has a dubious past, while I'm a successful businessman who can provide a good life to Martha and Jackson and give her more children."

"Georgie provides Martha with everything she wants and needs, including love and respect."

"I respect Martha," Hugo bit back.

"If you did, then you'd accept her choices and be happy for her."

"I can't be happy for her, because she's making a huge mistake."

"Hugo, you need to get over Martha and your irrational dislike for your stepsister and stop making a fool of yourself."

He ground his teeth to keep from saying something. He was still pissed with his family for keeping John's real relationship to that bitch from him and it just made her being with the woman he loved so much harder to deal with. "Alf, one day you will see Martha is the one making a fool of herself by being with that woman and when I'm there to pick up the pieces when it all falls apart, then you'll change your mind."

"I doubt it," Alf said to Hugo's retreating back.

"Is he always so full of himself?" Joey asked.

Alf nodded. "There's only one thing you need to know about Hugo and that's that he never seems to change."

"Well, I should be going to lunch now."

"Take a little more time since you're going to the hospital."

"Thanks Alf."


	87. Chapter 87

Charlie leant casually against the wall outside the station while she waited for Joey to pick her up. Robertson had sent off a request to have officers return to the pharmacy where the footage was taken of the woman posing as Bianca and from there, they would try to backtrack her movements and hopefully, find her. He'd also arranged for officers to follow up with the bank to gather any available footage and also the signature she signed on the withdrawal slip, before it was to all be sent off to be analysed by experts. She had little doubt though, that it would all prove what she already knew; that woman wasn't Bianca. She sighed, hating the direction things had taken since the accident. She had hardly been Bianca's biggest fan in recent times, but once, she had cared a great deal for her and she would never have wished any harm come to her, let alone what she feared had happened to her. If Bianca was dead, which was looking increasingly likely, then she wanted justice for her, as well as for Martha.

Charlie watched as Robertson and Graves drove past her. She hoped like hell that Robertson was right about the possibility of mistakes being made by those behind this travesty and if so, she had every confidence he would find it, because as irritating as he was, sometimes she thought he was deliberately so, it didn't alter the fact that he was extremely good at his job. "Please don't let my faith in him be misplaced," she muttered to herself just as Joey drove up.

"Hey baby," Joey greeted her as Charlie hopped into the car.

"It's so good to see you," Charlie murmured, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend.

"You look rung out."

"Long morning," replied Charlie. "I'll tell you about it on the way to lunch."

"Do you mind if we stop by the hospital afterward?" Joey said. "It's just that Alf asked me to drop a basket of goodies off to Martha."

"That's fine," Charlie said and stared out the window while she filled Joey in on the morning's developments.

* * *

><p>Graves sipped on her coke and rolled her eyes at the scene before her. She knew Robertson liked to put up a front when he worked and he could be a man of many faces, but this was the first time she had ever seen him flirting and by the look on Leah's face, he wasn't doing such a bad job of it. She just wished he'd hurry up and bring their food over, because she was starving.<p>

While she continued to wait for her lunch, she studied Leah more intently, wondering how such a woman could end up married to a thug like Darryl Braxton. "I suppose love could make people blind to what was right in front of them," she murmured to herself.

She felt movement to her side and turned, only to jump back when someone bumped into her arm and she found herself wearing the remnants of her very cold coke.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," the woman said as she patted futilely with a napkin at the spreading stain.

"It's ok, it was an accident." She was trying not to flush too much with the woman's hand still on her chest, but it was hard work, especially since the redhead the hand belonged to, was stunning.

"At least let me pay to have it dry cleaned."

"Forget it, it's fine."

"Then I insist on buying you another drink."

"No, it's fine really."

"You're sure?"

Graves nodded.

"Well, then the least I can do is introduce myself," the woman said. "I'm Shannon Reed."

"Graves."

"Graves?" Shannon replied with a frown. "No first name?"

"Yes, but it has to be earned," she replied, her voice low and husky. Graves took stock of the situation and she couldn't believe she was standing there, with cold coke soaking through her shirt, while she was flirting with a complete stranger.

Shannon chuckled. "I like that."

"Are you a local, because I haven't seen you around?" And she was sure she would have noticed the stunning redhead around town.

"Nah, I was just meant to be passing through on my journey around the country, but ran into a bit of car trouble, so now I'm stuck here until it's fixed," Shannon explained. "And on top of that, I'm running low on money, so I'm going to need to find some work around here just so I can pay for the damn repairs."

"Come along Doogie, quit wasting time," Robertson said as he strode right past them on his way out of the Diner.

"Your name really isn't Doogie, is it?" asked a sceptical Shannon.

"No it's not," she replied through clenched teeth, more than a little pissed off with her boss for his attitude and for calling her that. When she had first started working with him, every time he referred to her, it was as Doogie, but these days, he tended to use it sparingly and usually when he wanted to annoy or embarrass her, like now.

"Then who is that guy?"

"A lot of words come to mind about who he is, but I'd best mind my words and just say he's my boss."

"I'm so sorry for you," Shannon said with a completely straight face, though her eyes were twinkling. "I'd best let you go then." Graves nodded and started to walk away but was stopped by Shannon. "Perhaps we can meet up again while I'm still in town," she suggested with a hopeful smile. "I'd like a chance to earn the right to your first name."

Graves was going to say no, but then thought better of it; she'd done nothing but work since she'd come to town and a little fun wouldn't hurt. "Perhaps we can," she said. "I'll let you know when I'm free," she added, before following after Robertson.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, it's huge," Charlie said when she saw the bear propped up next to Martha on the bed. Joey and Ruby had said it was big, yet until now, she had thought they'd exaggerated somewhat.<p>

"Yeah and she's so cute and cuddly, just like my Georgie," replied Martha and they all sniggered at the blush now covering Watson's face.

Charlie noticed that while her cousin still looked tired, she certainly appeared more rested than she had been since the accident had occurred.

"Thanks again for the gifts yesterday, Joey," Martha said.

"I bring more today, though this is from your grandfather."

Martha peered into the basket. "Oh thank god, real food."

"I take it the hospital food isn't to your liking?" said Charlie.

"It's not that bad, but it does all kind of taste the same."

"Martha while I'm here, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what Angelo has done."

"Joey, you don't need to apologise for him." She had been shocked when her girlfriend had finally been allowed to fill her in on who was responsible for the accident.

"It's just that I was his wife and if I hadn't left him like I did, none of this would have happened."

"Nonsense, the guy is a complete fuck up," Watson said with her usual bluntness. "And I'm sure he'd have fucked up in some other way even if you were still there by his side to wipe his arse every step of the way."

Joey smiled at her. "I do like your way with words."

"Hey, I don't believe in sugar coating."

"Neither does your stepbrother Hugo," Joey said.

"Please don't call him that."

"But he is your stepbrother, Georgie," Martha pointed out.

"Says who?"

"Says the fact his mother is married to your father."

"He's not my father," she muttered.

"I know you don't like the fact John is your father, but you can't hide from it forever."

"Just watch me."

Martha shrugged, dropping the topic for the moment. Her girlfriend was incredibly stubborn at times, but not even she could avoid this forever, it's just that now wasn't the right time to deal with it. "What's been going on with the investigation?" Martha said to change the direction of the conversation.

"Yeah, what are the Dynamic Duo up to today?" added Watson.

"Following up on a few things," Charlie said without going into more details.

"I just hope they get the bastard," Watson said. "And soon."

"I'm sure they will." Charlie looked around the room and noticed the absence of their son. "Where's Jay?"

"Mum has taken him for the day so that Georgie and I can spend some time together." Martha was still marvelling at the thawing in the relationship between her mother and girlfriend and hoped it continued on.

"In that case, perhaps Joey and I should leave you two alone."

"You don't have to go just yet," Martha said. "In fact, why don't you help us get through this basket Granddad prepared, because there's plenty here."

"Joey and I have already had lunch, but that fruit salad does look rather tasty."

"As does that cake," Joey said.

"Then come and get some," Martha said.


	88. Chapter 88

Charlie turned the tap off and dried her hands. Joey was waiting outside the toilets to take her back to the station when she'd actually rather spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing with her girlfriend. "God Charlie, when did a woman become more important than the job," she murmured to her reflection in the mirror. The answer was obvious; the moment Joey had become such an important part of her life. "You are one lucky lady, Charlie."

She jumped away from the mirror when someone cleared their throat.

"Should I be worried about being alone in the hospital toilets with someone who is talking to a mirror?" asked the woman who had just entered the room. "Especially one who is armed and possibly dangerous?" she said as her eyes dropped to the service weapon at Charlie's hip.

"Nah, I'm just reflecting on how great my life is right now."

"Lucky you," she said quietly and walked over to the basin next to Charlie. Sighing heavily, she turned the water on and splashed her face.

"You ok?"

"I'm a bit tired, not to mention that I hate hospitals," the blonde woman said. "Especially the smells."

"Yeah, can't say I'm a fan of the smells either."

"Are you here on business, Officer?"

Charlie shook her head. "Just visiting a sick friend during my lunch break."

"I hope your friend is ok."

"She's doing much better now," Charlie said. "What about you?"

"My sister went into labour last night with her first child, but the little bugger is in no hurry to join us," she said to Charlie. "I just needed to get out of there for a bit and get a drink of water or something."

"You might need something stronger than water. The coffee's not too bad here."

"Actually, after the first 5 cups of what passes for coffee here, I'm not sure I have any tastes buds left, but I do know that I couldn't possibly drink another cup of hospital coffee," she said. "Can you recommend any decent coffee places close to the hospital?"

"You could try a little café around the corner," Charlie said, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. There was something vaguely familiar about the woman that she just couldn't quite place and if she wasn't mistaken, the woman had a look of interest in her eyes. She glanced at her watch. "Oh hell, I better go and catch up with my girlfriend before I have to get back to work," she said, making sure she emphasised the girlfriend part. "Good luck with the baby."

The blonde watched Charlie leave, shaking her head in amusement at her sudden departure.

* * *

><p>Graves buttoned up her clean shirt. She was still pissed at Robertson for his attitude at the diner, but at least he'd taken her back to the hotel so she could change. Had she more time, she would have showered, as she still felt a little sticky from the coke even with a clean shirt on. As uncomfortable as wearing a cold drink was, there was one bright spot that came from that accident; meeting that rather stunning redhead.<p>

A little kind of a thrill went through her as the image of Shannon popped into her head; it had been a while since anyone had had that affect on her and despite how busy she was, that little thrill made her want to find that free time so that she could give Shannon her chance to earn her first name.

"Fuck, that was so corny," she muttered to herself, unable to believe she'd said that to Shannon. At least it hadn't scared Shannon off and she did seem genuinely interested in getting to know her better.

Graves glanced toward the door; even though it was closed, she could still feel Robertson's impatience as he waited on the other side and one thing was sure, she'd keep any date she managed to arrange with Shannon from Robertson for as long as she could so that he wouldn't make a pain of himself like he had earlier.

Grabbing her jacket, she threw the door open and charged through, only to find Robertson leaning casually against the wall opposite, a look of amusement on his face as he watched a woman struggling with her key card to get into the room next door to hers.

So much for him telling her to be quick, she thought to herself. "You could be a gentleman and help her," she said quietly to him.

"You're right, where are my manners today," he said as he strolled away from her and toward the woman.

"Where they're always at," she murmured, "Absent." That wasn't entirely fair, because Robertson had impeccable manners when it suited him. Graves shook her head in bemusement as he turned the charm onto the woman and she had a private chuckle when it became obvious the woman was immune to those charms. Another redhead, she also noted and quite fiery as well as she had Robertson backing away from her with his hands up in surrender. This almost made up for Robertson being a dick earlier.

"It seems she doesn't need the help of a man," Robertson said when he rejoined Graves. "You might have better luck."

She walked over to the woman and asked to see her key card. Looking it over, she handed it back. "The strip has been damaged, so you'll need to go down to reception and see if they have another card."

"Thanks," the redhead said. "I'm sorry for being bitchy at your boyfriend there, he just got me in a bad mood."

"He's not my boyfriend," Graves hurriedly said. That was one rumour she wanted quickly quashed.

"Lucky you, because he comes across as a bit of a jerk."

"Just a bit?" Oh god, what was wrong with her today. This was so unlike her and convinced her even more that maybe she really did need a break from all of this.

"Ok, more than just a little bit," the woman whispered conspiratorially to her. "Any way, I guess I'd better get down to reception and get this card sorted out."

"I hope you enjoy your stay here," Graves told her as she walked away from her.

"I'm sure I will."

"You're certainly very popular today Doogie," Robertson said as they headed toward the elevator.

"Don't start that again," she muttered under her breath. She glanced over her shoulder and found the woman was still watching them. Caught looking, she smiled at Graves and waved.

* * *

><p>"Couldn't we play hooky and go somewhere else instead?" suggested a hopeful Charlie when Joey pulled the car into the station car park.<p>

"Don't you think it might look a little suss if we both failed to return from lunch?"

"We both got food poisoning?" she said. "After all, you made lunch, so it wouldn't be that much of a stretch."

"Oh thanks a lot," Joey said, lightly slapping her girlfriend on the arm. "No more lunch with you then."

"Does that mean no more after-lunch nookie as well?"

"Nah, we can keep that up," Joey replied with a cheeky grin.

"God I love you."

"I love you too but we're not playing hooky."

Pouting, Charlie kissed Joey quickly before getting out of the car.

"Hang on," Joey called out. "Your shirt isn't tucked in properly."

Charlie tucked herself in and looked at Joey. "Presentable?"

Joey appraised her before answering, "Certainly an improvement over the I-just-made-out-with-my-girlfriend-in-the-backseat -of-the-car look."

"I feel like a teenager again."

"Oh, make use of a lot of car backseats as a teen, did we?"

"The odd one or two but I have to say, being in uniform made it a whole new experience this time."

"Good thing no one saw us though or you might have had some explaining to do."

"I was trying to apprehend a dangerous pick pocket?" quipped Charlie.

"Yeah, I'd go with that very believable scenario."

"Oh but my dear," Charlie said huskily. "You are very dangerous to me."

"Well, definitely to your uniform."

Chuckling, Charlie turned to walk toward the station entrance and came up short when she spotted a couple of her officers standing nearby, having a smoke. The way they suddenly found the ground around their feet extremely interesting, told her they'd overheard at least some of what she and Joey had said. Shrugging her shoulders, she proceeded inside, unconcerned at what they might think, because at the end of the day, she was with a woman she loved and who made her feel on top of the world.

"Oh crap," she muttered when she found Robertson waiting for her in her office, his expression grim.

* * *

><p>Martha's brows went up in surprise when John Palmer walked into her hospital room. "Georgie won't like you being here."<p>

"I know, which is why I waited until she stepped out of the room." He held the flowers in his hand out to her a little self-consciously. "I wanted to give you these."

"Thanks, they're lovely," Martha said.

"I'll have a nurse put them in a vase."

"If they have any vases left and you can then find room to put it," she said with a smile at the state of her room, which, with all the flowers she'd received, resembled more of a florists shop than a hospital room.

"There are a lot of people who care about you." He sighed and glanced nervously around, "I probably shouldn't have come today, especially since Georgie has made it so clear that she doesn't want me in her life in any way."

"Georgie and I really haven't had a chance to talk about you or why she feels the way she does and until we do, I'm a little uncomfortable talking to you about her," admitted Martha.

John nodded in understanding. "I'm not here to cause trouble or pressure you or Georgie in any way, it's just that I've been worried about how Georgie was coping with you in here and when I heard you were awake, I really just wanted to see for myself that you were doing better."

"I am and even Georgie finally managed to get some rest last night."

"I'm glad." He smiled shyly, "I should be going then." He started for the door but stopped when she called out.

"John, for what it's worth, whatever Georgie's feelings are, I still believe she needs to talk about her past, with both you and the rest of her family," she said. "And I want to support her through this, but right now, I'm just not up to being caught in the middle or to dealing with any potential fallout."

"I completely understand and I'll be sure to keep my distance for the time being."

He walked out of the door and stumbled straight into his daughter.

* * *

><p>"Soon," she said and hung up. His impatience was annoying at times, but now that she'd made face-to-face contact, things might move a little more quickly, which should get him off her back for the time being.<p> 


	89. Chapter 89

"Careful dad," Shandi said as she recovered her balance after her father had run into her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you."

Shandi ducked her head around her father to peer into the room. "Hi Martha," she called out before returning her attention to her father. "Dad, I think Georgie's on her way back and I don't think she would take kindly to you being here."

"It's ok Shandi, I'm an old hand at sneaking in and out of hospital rooms so my daughter doesn't see me."

Martha frowned at his comment, wondering what he meant by that.

* * *

><p>"You've found her and she's dead, isn't she?" Charlie asked, taking a stab at why the normally upbeat Detective was looking so grim.<p>

"We were half way to the city when the call came in that a body matching Miss Scott's description was in a city morgue. The woman had been found dead in an alleyway."

"Early reports say she suffered major head injuries, but that's all we know so far," Graves said. "And as of yet, it's still unconfirmed that it is Bianca Scott's body."

"Does April know it might be her sister?"

Robertson shook his head. "Until we have confirmation, she's just a Jane Doe and we don't want to unnecessarily upset April."

* * *

><p>Joey practically skipped back into the club after dropping Charlie off and grinned when Alf rolled his eyes at her mood.<p>

"I should let you have a longer lunch break all the time," he murmured good-naturedly.

"I certainly wouldn't complain," Joey replied, then cheekily added, "Neither would Charlie."

"Young people these days," muttered Alf on his way to the office.

Joey put her work apron on and got behind the bar.

"Those really must have been some truly special sandwiches that you made earlier, if your mood is anything to go by," Suzi said from the end of the bar.

"I don't think it was so much the food," Joey said, a little surprised to see Suzi was still there. "But more the company I was keeping."

"Ah company," she said with a heavily exaggerated sigh. "I've almost forgotten what company was since I've been sitting here all alone."

"Hugo offered to keep it."

"I'm lonely and bored, not sad and desperate," she replied. "Any way, I shouldn't be lonely for much longer. My friend called again to say she was nearly finished at work and would be meeting me here in an hour."

"Can I get you another drink while you wait?"

Suzi nodded. "Better make it an OJ though, otherwise at this rate, I'll be drunk by the time she eventually gets here."

"OJ it is."

* * *

><p>"It's not the only news we've received," Robertson said. "Officers went to the bank Miss Scott made her withdrawal from and took the footage and a copy of the withdrawal slip to our forensic experts. The image from the bank still isn't the best, but after comparing it to a photo of Miss Scott, our expert is confident in stating that he believed the images were of two different women and preliminary analysis of the signature tends to back this up." He smiled at her then and Charlie thought it was a genuine smile that completely changed his face. "It seems like you were right about the woman in the CCTV footage not being Miss Scott."<p>

This was one time Charlie hated being right, but now with confirmation from experts that someone was posing as Bianca and a body being found that could be her, it really did look like her ex was dead and while she had believed this was nearly always going to be the case, it still didn't make this news any easier to deal with. "What now?"

"Until the body is formally identified, we will be concentrating our investigation on the cover up. Someone hired the woman in that footage to pose as Miss Scott, so finding her becomes a priority."

"How did they get a hold of Bianca's account details and signature for this woman to use?" Charlie asked them.

"In my experience, a woman's handbag can hold a gold mine of information about the woman who owns it," Robertson said and he smiled again at Charlie, though this time it was more of a smile that adults reserved for slightly slow children and Charlie suddenly realised why.

"Of course, like a licence with her signature on it, along with her bank cards," she said, now feeling a little dumb for even asking the question, especially since Bianca never went anywhere without her handbag and so would have provided Angelo or whoever hired that woman, with all the information they needed. "What about the clinic doctor, any luck finding him?"

"We did manage to find his name on a flight over to New Zealand," Robertson said. "A bit of checking and we discovered he has family over there. We made a call to our Kiwi friends and asked them to have a little chat to him about his supposed examination of Miss Scott and his sudden financial windfall."

"We should have a reply sometime today or tomorrow at the latest," added Graves.

"We're also waiting to hear from the Detectives investigating Jane Doe's death."

* * *

><p>"New flowers?" Watson said when she returned to her girlfriend's room and found the nurse putting a vase in amongst all the others, before she smiled at her and left them alone.<p>

"They're from John," Martha said, preferring not to lie to her girlfriend. Her eyes were never far from Watson's face as she watched for her reaction and she could see the tightening around her eyes. "I think it was nice of him to bring them," she said.

"He was here?" she asked, already imagining him skulking around the corridors of the hospital, just waiting for her to leave Martha alone so he could pounce.

"No, the flowers just walked in on their own," quipped Martha. "And before you go off at him, all John wanted, was to see for himself that I was ok and to bring me the flowers. He's now going to keep his distance."

"Good."

"For the moment," she added. "Georgie, you can't avoid dealing with this."

Watson went to argue, but despite a decent rest last night, she was still tired from all the worry she had endured while Martha was unconscious and she had little energy left for argument, especially since this was the second time the topic of John had come up today. "I know," she finally admitted in a quiet voice.

Martha patted the bed next to her and Watson lay down on her side, resting her head beside Martha's on the pillow.

"As he was leaving with Shandi, John said something about being an old hand at sneaking in and out of hospital rooms so his daughter didn't see him," Martha said. "And I'm pretty sure he wasn't talking about Shandi, so do you know what he meant?"

Watson shrugged silently in reply.

"Ok Georgie, spill it."  
>"What?"<p>

"Come on, I know you better than just about anyone else and that shrug tells me you know exactly what John was talking about."  
>"Shandi mentioned something the other day, that's all."<p>

"And what was it she mentioned?" It wasn't the first time she felt like she was pulling teeth to get a full answer out of her girlfriend.

Watson sighed and told her. "Apparently when I was shot, he spent every day at the hospital, even snuck in a few times to sit with me when I was alone."

Martha had spent a lot of time at the hospital herself during that period and she couldn't recall ever seeing John around the hospital, but the fact that he did, didn't really surprise her. "Doesn't the fact that he spent so much time sneaking around so that he could spend even just a small amount of time alone with you, tell you that he cares for you?"

Watson shrugged again and Martha sighed, knowing this was about as far as she was going to get with this today. She kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "I love you, even though your stubbornness drives me nuts at times."

Watson smiled and pressed her lips to hers.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't you be in school?" Joey said the moment Ruby walked into the club.<p>

"God, you sound just like Charlie," Ruby replied.

"Oh, do I?"

Ruby chuckled at her response. "That's not such a bad thing," she said. "Except when it's playing big sister to disobedient little sister, in those instances, one Charlie is more than enough."

"Ok, then what instance is this, where you are the disobedient little sister wagging school and so you don't want me to be playing Charlie or something else?"

"Something like having a free period," she answered.

"My most favourite part of school," Joey said with a grin. "But I take it you're here for a reason?"

"Well, I wanted to ask my new big sister a favour."

"You're laying it on just a tad thick there," Joey told her. "But ask away."

"Can we go for my first driving lesson after school?" Ruby asked in her sweetest voice.

"I have to cover for Romeo until 6," Joey said. "But I'm free before and after school, tomorrow," she added and had a sudden yearning to be called into work at the last minute.

"You don't have to look like your world is about to end," Ruby commented on her change of expression.

"Sorry, it's just that I had a sudden flashback to my early driving lessons and the looks of fear on the faces of my instructors."

"If you want to change your mind about the lessons, I can find someone else."

"No, I agreed to give you a few lessons and I will, but you'll have to bear with me if I scream like a little girl once you're behind the wheel." Joey grinned at her, "Much like one of my instructors did when I went backwards instead of forwards and rammed into his parked car."

"Oh my god, you didn't?"

"Yep and that was my very first lesson."

"I'm not so sure I'm up to this now," Ruby said.

Joey put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Learning to drive can be nerve racking, but that mistake made me a more conscientious driver from that moment on and personally, I think you're more level headed and mature than I was when I started my driving lessons, so you'll be fine."

"You think?"

"Yeah I do," Joey told her.

"Well, I suppose I can't do any worse than you or Charlie."

"Charlie?"

"She failed her first driving test."

"Oh, please do tell?" Joey asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"She was so over confident the day of her driving test and thought it was going to be a breeze, that when she released the handbrake and the car started to go down the hill, she didn't realise until too late that she hadn't even turned the ignition on and so she failed her test on the spot."

Joey burst out laughing and Ruby joined her.


	90. Chapter 90

Charlie rolled her head from side-to-side, trying to work out the kink in her neck. She'd been pouring over paperwork for the past two hours without a break and now she was regretting it. She glanced at the clock; still another hour before she could go home to Joey. That made her smile, as she did any time she thought about her girlfriend.

"Are we interrupting?" Robertson asked from the door to her office.

"I'd actually appreciate any interruption from this damn paperwork," she replied.

"We have an update on the body in the morgue," Robertson said as he and Graves took the seats opposite Charlie. "It seems like there has been a little bit of miscommunication going on. The M.E. assistant at the morgue saw the missing person's picture of Miss Scott, thought that the Jane Doe that had recently come in could be her, so called it in immediately, only when Miss Scott's name was mentioned, the call was transferred on to us, instead of the original investigating officers, who would have been able to tell us that the body had already been identified."

"It's not Bianca, is it?" Charlie guessed from the way Robertson was going about this.

He shook his head. "We finally got a hold of the Detectives investigating our so-called Jane Doe's death and they informed us that the woman had been identified as a Jessie _Devereaux. Despite the slight miscommunication though, it turns out it wasn't a complete waste of time for us."_

_Charlie sat forward with interest._

_"Because of the _close similarities between Miss Scott and the victim that led to the M.E. assistant's error, we suggested to the other detectives that they run Miss Devereaux's prints against those found on the bank withdrawal slip we had sent in earlier for analysis."

"And they came back as a match," Graves said. "Jessie Devereaux is or I should say, was, our Bianca Scott imposter."

"Is there anything to connect her to Angelo?" asked a hopeful Charlie.

"Except for the blonde wig that was found in her apartment and that she was posing as Bianca Scott, there is nothing yet that connects her to Angelo," replied Robertson.

"Who is this Jessie then?"

"A waitress and part-time escort who is also an actress when she can find the work."

"An actress?" Charlie said. "Is it possible that she was hired for the job of playing Bianca?"

"We're trying to contact her agent so we can ask him just that," Graves said. "And we'll also check her accounts for any recent large deposits that we may then be able to trace."

"How did this woman die?"

"Cause of death was listed as massive head trauma," Robertson said. "And those injuries, along with others on her body, are consistent with being struck by a car."

"Bianca's double died in a car accident?" Charlie said, amazed at the way this investigation just kept throwing up these things. "Is there anything to suggest she was targeted?"

"No," replied Graves.

"It turns out it really was just a tragic accident," added Robertson. "A delivery van was backing out of the alley when she must have stepped behind it. The driver wasn't even aware he'd hit someone until he noticed the dent to the back of his van and he turned himself in as soon as he heard about the body found in the alley he'd been in earlier. Headphones were found on the ground near her body, so it looks like Miss Devereaux was listening to music and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and didn't hear the reversing signals from the van when she was hit."

"So if she's not Bianca, then where the hell is Bianca and is it possible she is alive after all?" Charlie wondered aloud. It seemed like that every time though, that she started to believe Bianca was dead, something came up that offered a glimmer of hope that she was alive, only to then be quickly snuffed out. They needed answers, not just to be able to get Angelo, but so they could actually offer April some sort of closure on this.

"Angelo Rosetta may be the only one able to answer what happened on the day of the accident and then with Miss Scott with any certainty," Robertson said.

"Somehow, I don't think Angelo will be answering that anytime soon," muttered Charlie. "And you were hoping this woman might lead us back to Angelo once you caught up with her, but that's no longer possible now," Charlie expressed with disappointment and some sadness for the woman's tragic death.

"Unless her agent or her accounts reveal something," Graves said. "But we still have Dr Dick Head."

"Who has been quite chatty to our Kiwi colleagues once he was informed that he was now part of a criminal investigation that quite possibly involves the death of the woman he supposedly treated," piped in Robertson. "He's basically confirmed what we'd already surmised about his so-called examination of Miss Scott."

"Seems like he was approached by a man the day after the accident and offered a lot of money to fake a medical report for Miss Scott without having even seen her and then backdate it," Graves said.

"Didn't he ask why he was being paid to do this?" queried Charlie.

"Apparently, the man spun some tale about his sister being abused by her husband and he was looking to plant a false trail so she could get away from him."

"And the doctor actually bought that nonsense?" Charlie said incredulously.

"I think the good doctor was easily convinced by the amount of money being offered," Graves said. "Especially since he was nearly wiped out after a medical malpractice lawsuit earlier this year and was accused of Medicare fraud."

"The fraud wasn't proven, but he would have been just the type of easy target someone looking to do a cover up would be after," said Robertson. "And it wouldn't have been too hard to find a list of doctors who had made the papers for the wrong reasons and may be a bit lax on the ethical side of things." He smiled charmingly at Charlie, "After the good doctor was so helpful to us, I thought it best to report him to the medical board, who I'm sure will see fit to deregister him, should he decide to return to the country, where he'll also be facing criminal charges for forging a medical file and obstructing a criminal investigation."

"Good," murmured Charlie. "So, if the doctor never saw Bianca, then we can prove that Angelo lied during his interview about dropping her off at the clinic."

"Unfortunately, we're probably going to need something more concrete against him than that before we can bring him in or his attorneys' would just make light work of us," he said, "Because it could be argued that Angelo had dropped her off at the clinic as he said he did and then driven off without seeing if she went in or not."

"Fuck," muttered Charlie. "What about a description of the guy who approached the doctor with the money?"

"The doctor provided a very good description," Graves said. "It definitely wasn't Angelo, but we're running it against known friends and associates of his and his family."

"Hopefully we'll get a hit," Robertson added.

"I hope so," Charlie said, "Because the longer this takes, the more I think he's going to get away with this and I don't want to be the one to tell Georgie that."

"If that should happen, I'll be the one to tell the Constable that I failed to get him," Robertson said. "And since I don't particularly wish to face the wrath of that woman, I won't fail. I will get Rosetta and anyone else who helped him."


	91. Chapter 91

"Howdy stranger," joked Joey when Aden walked into the Club with Belle.

"You make it sound like you haven't seen me in ages when it was only yesterday," Aden replied.

"With everything that has been going on lately, it sometimes feels like these days go on forever," Joey said. "But now that you're out of hospital and Martha is awake, hopefully things will be going back to normal."

"And it will be even better when Angelo gets his comeuppance."

Joey sighed at his words. Angelo had once been a man she had cared about for some time and there were still moments when it was hard to accept the way things had gone and that he'd turned out to be a man she didn't really know at all.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Aden said, recognising from experience where her mind had taken her. "I was never a big fan of Angelo's, but I know he meant something to you."

"The Angelo I thought I knew meant something to me," Joey admitted. "But now he's like a stranger to me and I feel mostly contempt for him, which sometimes makes me feel guilty. He came to the Bay expecting to lead a station and build a life with me, only for me to walk out on him and his life to fall apart." She shrugged. "I realise that the only person to blame for his actions, is Angelo himself, but I can't help but wonder every now and then how very different things could have been for us if I'd never met Charlie at all."

"You'd still be in a marriage you were tricked into," he pointed out gently. "And you'd still be convincing yourself that you were happy with your life while secretly being miserable."

"Maybe not miserable," Joey replied, "But there would definitely have been a feeling that something was missing." She smiled as an image of Charlie popped into her head.

"That's her Charlie face," Aden said with a snigger to Belle.

"My what!" Joey said.

"Your Charlie face," he repeated. "It's this look you get on your face every time you think of Charlie."

"I do not get a look."

"You do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

Belle watched the two old friends' childish antics with an amused grin. Normally she'd be jealous of a boyfriend being so friendly toward another woman, but from the way Aden spoke of Joey and the way they interacted with each other, the two of them shared more of a sibling relationship than anything and she kind of liked the way Aden looked out for Joey, it was the same way her sister was always looking out for her and it spoke volumes about the type of man Aden was. Not for the first time, she was glad she'd set aside her fears and taken a chance with Aden, because she was loving every minute she spent with him and was learning more about him all the time.

The light-hearted verbal ping ponging continued as Aden returned serve. "Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

Joey turned to Belle. "I don't have a Charlie face, do I?"

"Yeah, actually, you kind of do," Belle said, backing her boyfriend up. "Georgie's the same; you can always tell when she's thinking of Martha or Jay just by looking at her face."

Joey scrunched up her face at her reply.

"That's her annoyed thinking face," Aden told Belle.

"Oh shut up," Joey said.

"And that's just her annoyed face."

Joey glared at him and he stood there, grinning innocently at her. "It's a good thing I love you or your annoying butt would be out the door."

"Now is that any way to treat a paying customer?" he said smugly. "And let's not forget that the customer is always right."

"You must be feeling better, because you're becoming as annoying as ever," Joey said and she stepped forward and hugged him. "I'm so happy to see you up on your feet and happy," she whispered to him. She was a still a little weary of Belle's intensions with her best friend, but he deserved to be happy and she couldn't deny that, despite his injuries, he appeared to be very happy.

"I'm doing great," Aden told her as she stepped back from him. He held up his bandaged hands. "Of course, these still annoy the hell out of me and I hate having to accept so much help, but everything else is going great."

"And you're enjoying staying at Irene's place?"

He nodded. "Irene has decided I'm a stray waif that needs love and support and barely lets me do anything," he said.

"In other words, she spoils you rotten and you soak it all up."

"Hey, you can't blame me, I'm injured."

Joey shook her head in mock disapproval and turned her attention back to Belle. "I hope you don't let him use his injuries to manipulate you."

"He tries," Belle said in a way that had Aden blushing. "Not very successfully though."

"Then Aden is in good hands," Joey said. "Come, I'll show you to a table."

* * *

><p>Charlie stared out the car window as the scenery passed by without her really seeing it. There had been no new developments on the case during the rest of her shift and she hated the waiting, though it was much worse for poor April, who still had no idea where her sister was or if she was even alive. Answers were needed but right now, she still felt as if they were drifting further and further away from that the longer this went on. The one positive though, was Robertson's confidence that he would get Angelo and while a person being that over confident normally annoyed her, in this instance, she was happy to go with it.<p>

"We're here Charlie."  
>Avery's voice brought Charlie out of her thoughts.<p>

"Thanks for the lift Patrick." Charlie hopped out of the car in front of the Club and the Constable drove off. Joey had called to say she was going to be working late, so she suggested Charlie should swing by the club and have a meal there and as tired as she was feeling, she was hungry and one of the Club's lovely meals would go down a treat.

Walking into the Club, the moment Charlie's eyes found Joey, she smiled.

"And that is Charlie's Joey face," Aden said from the table where he had been enjoying his evening with Belle.

"Hey baby," Joey greeted her girlfriend with a quick kiss. "I'll be with you in just a second," she said as she picked up the tray of drinks and took them over to one of the tables.

"I hope you're not overdoing things," Charlie said when Joey returned to her side. "It wasn't that long ago you had a health scare."

"I'm fine," Joey assured her and circled her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "I'm doing even better now that you're here." She pressed her lips to Charlie's.

"And that is Joey's sucking face face."

Joey broke the kiss to glare at Aden.

"I'm missing something here, aren't I?" said Charlie.

"Just my so-called best friend being a pain in my butt."

"And it's such a lovely butt," replied Aden and he grinned at the twin blue lasers Charlie sent his way. "Of course, that butt is all yours."

"I think you should quit while you're behind," Belle warned him and put a forkful of food into his mouth to shut him up. If Aden felt the least bit embarrassed about his girlfriend having to cut up his food and spoon-feed him, he wasn't showing it.

"Can I be fed like that?" Charlie asked Joey.

"Only if your hands are bandaged and you can't hold the knife and fork," replied Joey. "Or," she dropped her voice to a low, husky whisper, "We're in bed together and you need reenergising after having mind blowing sex."

Charlie gulped visibly. "Can we just go home, like, right now?"

"Sorry, Romeo's been delayed and Alf's busy, so I'm going to be stuck here covering for yet another hour or so." She smiled sweetly at her girlfriend. "So you're just going to have to cool your jets while you wait for me to finish. How about a very cold glass of wine before you decide on what to order for tea?"

"I already know my order and that's my girlfriend, naked and tied spreadeagled on the bed, panting and crying out for more," she said with wicked delight to Joey, who was now flushing just as Charlie had earlier. "But since that's not on the menu, I'll have to settle for wine and Special #5."

"#5 it is," Joey said in a high-pitched aroused voice.

Charlie chuckled as Joey returned to work.

* * *

><p>Aden and Belle had invited Charlie to join them at their table, with Joey periodically stopping by during the evening, then when Romeo finally turned up, Joey joined them for a drink and they ended up having such an enjoyable time, they completely lost track of time and it was some four hours later before the two tired women crawled into their bed and into each others' arms.<p>

"It's nice to just lie in bed and snuggle," Charlie murmured sleepily. Too often her relationships had consisted of sex and then distance within the bed, but with Joey, she could hold her all day without wanting to do anything else.

"Lovely," Joey murmured in agreement as she quickly fell into peaceful slumber.


	92. Chapter 92

Joey moaned as she slowly came to from her peaceful slumber to the pleasant sensation of lips on her nipples.

"I like this alarm clock," she murmured and she could feel Charlie grin around her nipple.

"Quite nice from where I am too," replied Charlie and she moved onto the other, before slowly kissing her way toward Joey's mouth. "Good morning love," she said against Joey's lips.

"Morning." Joey frowned when Charlie moved to her side and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?"

In answer, Charlie held up two pairs of pink and blue, fluffy padded handcuffs and Joey's eyes widened in surprise and she could already feel herself getting hot and wet in anticipation. "I placed an order with you last night and now I intend to have it fulfilled," Charlie informed her as she slapped one end of the cuff on Joey's wrist and the other around the post on the headboard. She did the same with her other hand before turning her attention to Joey's legs. By the time she was done, her girlfriend was naked and tied spreadeagled across their bed.

"Now, what was the other part of my order that I requested?" she asked Joey.

"Me panting and crying out for more," Joey said breathlessly. She already felt so turned on that she doubted it would take long for her to fulfil the rest of Charlie's order.

"Yep, that was it." She eyed the scene before her appreciatively. "How to achieve that though," she added with a thoughtful expression. "Hands, mouth or perhaps this?" she pointed down and Joey finally noticed that Charlie had put on the strap-on.

Joey wanted to rub her legs together to ease her growing fire of arousal, but she couldn't because of the restraints, which just added to her arousal. She felt totally exposed and at the mercy of her girlfriend and she was absolutely turned on by it, because she knew Charlie would never hurt her, but she could certainly fuck her brains out. She groaned in anticipation, "Please Charlie."

"I'm still making up my mind." She moved and Joey could feel the tip of the dildo rub against her as Charlie settled over her. "Think I'll start here," Charlie told her, capturing her lips. The kiss was long, slow and deep and left both women breathless when it finally ended. "Then move onto here," she informed Joey as she took her breasts and nipples in her mouth and hands, alternating between them.

"Oh god, that's great," groaned Joey. Even with the cuffs, she was still able to raise herself a little and thrust her chest out to Charlie's questing mouth and hands.

Lavishing attention to the hardened peaks, Charlie sucked and squeezed, enjoying the way Joey's body reacted to her ministrations. "These would go great with some whipped cream," she whispered with a gleam in her eye to Joey and Joey gulped at the look of desire she saw in Charlie's eyes. "But since we don't have cream, I'll have to settle for something else."

Joey sighed longingly and tried to raise her hips when Charlie moved lower and settled between her legs. She could feel Charlie's breath against her sex and while she could barely raise her hips given her current predicament, it didn't stop her trying.

Charlie held up one finger for Joey to see and wiggled it at her. "Time for a taste test." She swirled her finger through Joey's wetness, playfully teasing her clit for a brief moment and then slowly, in front of her girlfriend, licked her finger clean.

"Oh my god, Charlie." Her body was on fire and here her girlfriend was teasing her.

"Hands and mouth it is," Charlie said and swiped her tongue over Joey's clit as she plunged fingers into Joey, her girlfriend's incredible silky wetness letting her fingers glide easily in and out of her.

"Oh god, don't stop, more, more," begged Joey. She was desperate to come and not being able to set the pace or move her hips to take Charlie deeper was both frustrating but also added to her intense feeling of arousal. "More, please Charlie, I need more."

Charlie added another finger and she sucked the clit between her teeth, gently teasing her while Joey's breathe was coming in ragged pants, her body trembling beneath her. Joey's clit was hard and starting to quiver between her lips and she sped up the pace of her thrusts, knowing that Joey was near.

"Yes, yes, yes," Joey cried out as she came. She was still riding the crest of her climax as Charlie continued to thrust and suck, taking Joey to the brink of another orgasm, before she stopped.

"Charlie!" Joey groaned in disappointment. "Please don't fucking stop, I need you." That was all Charlie needed to hear and she quickly picked up the rhythm she had before. "Oh god, yes," cried Joey as her body bucked and spasmed its way to another climax.

Charlie got to her knees and gazed down at her girlfriend. Joey's eyes were closed, her skin flushed and glistening, her chest heaving in the throes of her climax.

Joey opened her eyes and she met the passion-filled ones of her girlfriend and knew it wasn't over just yet.

"The order was delivered a little late but it was delectable," Charlie said. She untied Joey's legs and moved back between them. "And now," she said, moments before Joey felt the strap-on start to slide into her molten core, already made ready for her. "It's time for dessert." Charlie closed her eyes briefly as she slid into the hilt, the part that was inside herself rubbing deliciously against her clit. "Oh god," groaned Charlie and she needed a moment to get her breath back.

Joey was still so incredible aroused from her previous climaxes, that she just about came the moment Charlie was buried inside her, but she needed more. She hooked her legs around Charlie's waist, groaning as she took her deeper and she started to raise her hips in a rocking, circular motion, trying to encourage Charlie to move.

"Fuck yeah," Charlie moaned at the sensations going through her own body right now. Every movement of Joey's hips jolted the part inside her and she felt her own climax start to build. Joey increased her movements and it was too much for Charlie, she started to withdraw from Joey, then slammed back inside, drawing nearly all the way out, then slamming back inside again, both groaning each time their hips met as they set a fast and furious pace.

Charlie raised herself onto her hands above Joey, changing the angle of her thrusts.

"Oh, so deep," Joey cried out in bliss.

Charlie picked up the pace, enjoying watching the way Joey's breasts jiggled with every thrust of her hips. She ducked down and swiped her tongue over a nipple.

Their bedroom was filled with the sounds of flesh on flesh and pleasure as their lovemaking became uneven.

"Oh god, yes, yes," Charlie punctuated each thrust with her cries of pleasure and her arms gave way, collapsing on Joey as they both came hard.

"Oh man, what a way to start the day," Joey said some minutes later when she was finally able to string a coherent thought together.

"Wish we could stay like this all day," murmured Charlie, still lying on top of Joey and buried inside her. She had no idea how she was going to make it to work, let alone put in a full day when her body felt so blissfully exhausted.

"I think this might be seen as taking attached to the hip to the extremes," joked Joey.

Charlie chuckled and the movement made them both gasp as the dildo moved inside them.

"Unless you're ready for another round," panted Joey, "You'd better move off me."

Without word, Charlie rolled off her and she could hear Joey's soft whimper of arousal as the dildo slowly slid out of her. She unsnapped the cuffs on Joey's hands then lay on her side so she could watch Joey. "And that's your 'I've just had incredible sex' face," she mused.

"Thank god that is one face Aden isn't here to see." Joey stretched, feeling incredibly content and satisfied. "Pity we can't start every day like this."

"Not sure I'd survive if we did." She gazed at Joey. "The cuffs didn't chaff or anything, did they?"

Joey shook her head and snuggled up against her. "You make me feel so good."

"Believe me, it's reciprocated." She kissed the top of Joey's head. All those one-night stands she had had over the years didn't compare to a single moment she shared with Joey. Being in love definitely added another layer to lovemaking and even if her body tired, she could never actually tire of loving Joey.

"How long before you have to get up?" Joey asked.

"Another hour."

"You should rest then."

"Yeah," murmured Charlie, her eyes already closing as Joey's warmth and heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Georgie, stop that," Martha told her, slapping away the errant hand and earning herself a pout. "Someone could walk in."<p>

"So?"

"So, I'd rather not explain why my nightgown is undone and you're trying to have your way with me."

"I'm your girlfriend," Watson pointed out.

"And this is a hospital."

"I miss being with you."

"I miss being with you too baby and just kissing like we have been is fine, but a hospital bed kind of curbs my enthusiasm for more, especially when it's nearly time for the doctors to do their rounds." She smiled as she received a second pout. "And," she said, tugging on Watson's shirt. "You'll crinkle your uniform if you keep this up."

"I don't want to go into work today any way."

"Georgie, I'm fine now and you don't have to worry about leaving me alone."

"It's not just about being away from you, it's all the shit that always seems to come up at work."

"You always deal with it."

"Not sure I have the strength to deal with much of anything right now."

"You still not sleeping well?"

"It's more weariness than a lack of sleep."

"It's been a stressful time for you, even before the accident happened."

"Is this going to be leading up to another lecture about me needing to deal with my past?"

"It would be a weight off your shoulders and both Charlie and John want the same thing."

"Charlie, I can probably deal with, John, I just don't know."

"He's a good guy, Georgie and nothing at all like your stepfather. You should have seen him that day in the diner. I didn't actually hear what Angelo had been saying about you, but by the time I walked in, John just about had him pissing in his pants when he was telling Angelo not to talk about his daughter like that," Martha told her. "He stood up for your honour, Georgie."

"He also blabbed that he was my father," she said sulkily. "And now everyone knows."

"Because he was defending you, besides, it wasn't intentional." She took her girlfriend's hand and held her eyes. "Speaking as a parent who loves her son, I see the same when John speaks of you. He loves you Georgie, of that I'm certain, hell, he even spent all that time at the hospital just to be near you when you were hurt. Georgie, he's your father and all he wants is a chance to be a part of your life." Watson looked away. "Here is a chance for the family you missed out on as a child; a father who cares for you, a step-mum you already care for and admire and a big sister who genuinely seems to want to play that role, despite the chequered history between you two."

"Don't forget Hugo, my darling stepbrother," she added sarcastically.

"Ok, so Hugo is not a selling point, but the others are your family Georgie, don't turn your back on them forever, at least not without talking to John about how things came to be like they are between you," she said. "Georgie, please don't risk having regrets in the future, by not giving him a chance now," she added softly.

"Honestly Martha, after all these years of resentment and feeling this way about him for so long, I just don't know if I can." She choked back a sob and looked appealing at her girlfriend, "And I don't want you to be disappointed in me if I can't do this."

Martha's heart nearly broke at the lost look that had come over her girlfriend's face and she pulled her girlfriend to her, holding her as well as she was able with her injuries. "You could never disappoint me, Georgie," she assured her. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter, Charlie receives unsettling news that will leave people reeling.<em>**


	93. Chapter 93

"You can open your eyes now," Ruby joked as she pulled the car to the curb near one of the school gates.

Joey chuckled. The morning had started off wonderfully with Charlie in their bed, then over breakfast, Ruby had reminded her of her promise of a driving lesson today and her nice start to the day had suddenly taken on a downward slide into fear, which Charlie had gleefully teased her over, until Joey reminded her that she'd failed her own driving test and the way she'd done so. Turning the teasing back onto Charlie had taken her mind off her impending doom, err, she meant lesson, until it had come time to get into the passenger side of the car while Ruby hopped behind the wheel. That was twenty minutes ago.

"So, how did I do?" Ruby asked.

"Actually, not bad," Joey replied. "Not too bad at all, especially for your first lesson."

Ruby smiled proudly.

"Don't go getting too cocky though," Joey warned her. "Remember what happened to Charlie when she did that?"

"Good point." She grinned at Joey, "My sister really doesn't like being reminded of that."

"Of course not," Joey said, returning her grin. "It would be bad for her image of being the most capable cop in all the world if people found out how she failed a simple driving test."

"I think it hurt her pride even more when Georgie the Lead Foot passed her test first go."

"Is Georgie really that bad a driver?"

"She's a great driver," Ruby told her. "She just had this habit of viewing speed limits as a guide rather than an actual rule and so tended to ignore them, hence the name, Georgie the Lead Foot."

Joey chuckled again. The two cousins really were poles apart, especially in temperament, yet she couldn't help but see similarities between Charlie and Georgie as well; stubborn being one of them.

"It's different now though, now that she's a mother," Ruby explained. "If anything, when Jay is in the same car as her, she's more likely to go under the speed limit."

"You admire your cousin, don't you?" Joey asked gently.

Ruby nodded. "Her childhood was so different to ours and she had to come so far to get where she is now and so yeah, I admire her for that."

"She's certainly an interesting character."

"That she is," agreed Ruby. "I never really got that whole Buckton vs Watson family rivalry thing and as I was the baby of the family, I was kept out of the loop about a lot of it, so I don't know everything that went on back then, but Georgie has always treated me just fine. I guess that's probably because she never viewed me as a rival."

"Like she did with Charlie?"

"Maybe rival isn't the right word, but I used to feel that Georgie was competing with Charlie, before I realised it was more that she was competing with herself." Ruby shrugged, "She's a Watson and around here, that's like a chain around your neck."

"Except she's not a Watson," Joey pointed out. "She's a Palmer."

"Yeah, we all know that now, but she grew up a Watson and people can be slow to forget."

"Just because of what her last name is?"

"It's dumb, I know, but that's how it is. In comparison, being Bucktons has afforded Charlie and me certain privileges. If we fucked up, people would be quick to overlook it and see it as a brief aberration, while people just shrugged and shook their heads at Georgie whenever she got into trouble and called her a typical Watson, as if they never expected anything different from her."

"Actually, now that I think about it, it's not so dumb or that different from how I grew up," Joey said. "As much as I don't like it, when I was growing up, it was all about the family name and having money meant people treated you differently and let more things slide."

"Do you know that from personal experience?"

Joey smiled at the almost gleeful sparkle in Ruby's eyes at the thought of learning some juicy gossip about her. "I got into my share of teenage mischief, but I was talking more about others that I knew." She sighed and stared out the window as the memories came to her. "I had a brother." She said had, Ruby realised, which meant something must have happened to him and now she felt guilty for bringing it up. "His name was Brett and he was dad's Golden Boy and great hope to carry on the family name," Joey explained. "But all Brett wanted, was to be able to choose his own path and not the one dad set out for him. He started to rebel and the more trouble he got into, the more dad covered for him, which was the worst thing he could have done, because once Brett started to realise he could do anything and dad would still protect him, he became more reckless."

"You don't have to say anything more if it's too upsetting," Ruby said to her when Joey's voice caught.

"If we're going to be a family, then you and Charlie should know about my family, just as I'm learning about your family," Joey said. "Anyway, Brett's increased recklessness, included drugs and binge drinking and then one day, he was out partying with friends when he did too many drugs and too much alcohol and fell off the balcony from their ten storey apartment. He died on impact."

"I'm so sorry Joey," Ruby said.

"I hated him using and drinking, but in a way, I like to think he died doing what he wanted and that makes it a little easier."

Thinking of her brother just now, had her thinking of Angelo. Despite them being friends, she'd never really considered the similarities between them before, because until recently, she had always viewed Angelo as a good man. That's not to say her brother wasn't a good man, he was, he just couldn't handle the pressure placed upon him and so he self destructed, yet both were the eldest sons of wealthy families who pandered to them while expecting too much of them at times. And both used drugs, though she'd only just found out about Angelo's drug taking, but there were other similarities there, if only she'd bothered to look a little harder.

"Are you ok Joey?" Ruby asked in concern at her silence.

"I'm fine," Joey said. "There's just a few things that I've recently started to realise, that's all."

"Well, you have me and Charlie here for you, if you ever need to talk."

Joey smiled at her. "Thanks Ruby, Charlie is lucky to have you as a sister."

"That's not what she always says," Ruby said with a cheeky grin.

"That's because little sisters can sometimes be big pains in big sisters butts," replied Joey.

"Yep, that's about what she says and the same goes for big sisters being big pains in little sisters butts." Ruby looked thoughtfully at Joey. "You know, you've turned my sister into an absolute sap who can't even have brekkie without gazing adoringly over her coffee mug at you, but I wouldn't change anything. Charlie has sacrificed so much for me and it's time she started thinking more of herself, especially now that I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"She's always going to be your big sister and want to look out for you."

"Yeah I know, but she doesn't have to put her life on hold anymore to do it."

"I don't think Charlie ever saw it that way."

"I know she didn't, but sometimes, it's hard not to think of how different things could have been if mum and dad hadn't died and Charlie hadn't been forced to come home to take care of me."

"I've been doing a lot of 'what ifs' myself lately, but there are things that have happened that can't be changed, no matter how we may wish it and so we should just take the now."

"Now is pretty good," Ruby said.

"It's very good," agreed Joey.

"So I gathered from the sounds coming from your room this morning," smirked Ruby.

"If you're looking at me to blush and be embarrassed about you hearing us having sex, it ain't going to happen," Joey told her. "I love Charlie and I don't care if the whole world knows it."

"Pretty sure even the neighbours figured that out this morning."

Joey laughed. "Your sister does bring out the best in me, especially in the bedroom," Joey said suggestively and Ruby covered her ears.

"I don't want to know any details." She was starting to realise that Joey wasn't as easy a target as her sister was.

"You'd best be off to class now," Joey told her. "Or you'll be late."

Ruby grabbed her bag. "Thanks for the lesson Joey," she said hurriedly and was out the door to the sound of Joey's laughter.

"Oh yeah," Joey chuckled. "She's definitely a Buckton, all tease but prudish when it comes back at them."

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Graves said, taking her coffee from Irene.<p>

"Are you avoiding me?" a voice from behind startled her and Graves very nearly spilt her drink all over her top. Shannon chuckled. "Is wearing a drink going to be a common theme around me?" she teased.

"It might very well be," Graves replied with a smile. "And the answer to your first question, is no, I'm not avoiding you."

"It's just that I was hoping to hear from you and when I didn't, I thought that maybe you weren't really interested."

"It's only been a day."

"One day becomes another, then another and before you know it, life is passing you by and you've missed out on what may end up being your heart's desires," Shannon said in a solemn voice but Graves could see the playful tug at the corner of her lips.

"We haven't even gone on a first date and you're already talking heavy like this," Grave said, playing along. "I probably should run the other way."

"I'd probably run as well if someone had used that line on me," she replied with a rueful smile. "Come on though, I'm not going to be sticking around here forever, so take a chance while I'm still here," Shannon said. "And I promise, all I'm after is some fun and some pleasant company, nothing serious, if that's what you're worried about."

She hadn't been in a serious relationship for some time, but with her mind on the job more than off it at the moment, anything serious really didn't fit into her plans. Fun on the other hand, not only fitted in, but would be a welcome distraction. Graves reached a decision. "Unless something comes up in the mean time, then I'm free tonight."

"It's a date then." Shannon smiled suggestively at her, "I'm looking forward to learning a bit more about you, Doogie."

"Then the first thing you should know is that I absolutely hate that nickname."

"Since I haven't yet earned the right to even know your first name, what should I call you then?"

"Graves is fine."

"No offence, but that kind of sounds like something is dead and buried."

Graves grinned. "I know, but I'm definitely not dead."

Shannon eyed her up and down, an appreciative smile on her face. "Definitely not." She wrote on a bit of paper and handed it to Graves. "Call me with a time and place and I'll be there."

Graves took her number and left the diner with a spring in her step. Shannon was bringing out a different, more flirty and playful side to her and she really hoped she wasn't making a mistake with her.

* * *

><p>Charlie was a little nervous about her cousin returning to work today after spending time off to be with Martha. Things had been better between them lately, but Martha's accident meant that they hadn't had a chance to deal with the fallout from their last misunderstanding at work, ok, to be fair, it was her plainly getting it wrong about her cousin and Brax. Her cousin had every right to have been upset at her for assuming she'd rushed off to warn Brax just before his arrest. It was people making assumptions like that, that had made it hard for Georgie to be accepted in both the Bay and the Force and for her own cousin to have leapt to the wrong conclusion without even having the decency to speak to her first, just added to it.<p>

She'd spoken to Joey earlier about this and Joey seemed to think it wouldn't be a problem, that Georgie had most likely moved passed it or even forgotten about it in her worry for Martha. Charlie wasn't so sure, her cousin had a long memory after all, but she hoped that their time together throughout the ordeal with Martha had proven to Georgie that she did care and was supportive and if necessary, she'd grovel and beg forgiveness. Ok, maybe not the grovelling and begging part, but she'd certainly do what she could to assure Georgie how sorry she was for getting it wrong.

"With any luck, things will be ok though," Charlie told herself as she strode into the station.

"Charlie, Insp. Joyce is waiting for you in your office," Avery informed her the moment she was inside.

"Thanks Patrick." She frowned slightly as she made her way to her office. It was rare for Joyce to turn up without first calling ahead and she walked into her office with some trepidation.

The expression on his face when he turned to greet her did little to allay her concerns.

"You're not here to tell me that my promotion has all been a big mistake, have you?" she joked in an attempt at levity and though he did smile briefly, it was pretty obvious he was here on a serious matter.

"Sgt Buckton is here to stay," he assured her. "I even brought these for you."

He pushed a little box across her desk and Charlie opened it. "Sergeant's stripes," she murmured.

"It's a little late and without the pomp and ceremony, but you earned those Charlie."

"Thanks David and with everything going on, I'd rather forego the pomp and ceremony anyway," she told him. Charlie sat back in her chair and held his gaze. "But I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to hand me these."

"There is another matter I needed to speak to you personally about," he said and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, hating what he had to do. "Angelo Rosetta's suspension has been overturned and he will be returning to the Station for duty as of today."

Charlie just stared at him, at first uncertain she'd heard him right and then in shock when what he had said finally sunk in. She was completely staggered by this news and her mind was already going over the impact this was going to have on everyone here, especially for her and Georgie.

"How in the hell did this happen?" a shell shocked Charlie finally managed to ask.


	94. Chapter 94

"The assault charges against Angelo were downgraded and since it was then deemed a suspension was no longer warranted, it was overturned," Joyce told her in answer to her question.

"He assaulted a fellow officer," Charlie said furiously. It felt like all the good feelings she had felt since that morning's fun times with Joey were evaporating as she struggled to deal with this piece of news.

"For which he'll receive a reprimand," he replied. "Really, it's not that much of a surprise that his assault on Aden has gone down like this. A misunderstanding and punch up between colleagues isn't a new thing and while the Force would prefer it not to happen, we both know that it does and it often ends up exactly like this, with only a reprimand to the officer at fault." Joyce looked at Charlie. "You can lodge a formal complaint, but then your own actions in this may undergo further scrutiny."

"If you're talking about Joey and me," she said. "We're living together and I'm not ashamed or the least bit regretful of how that happened."

"But think of how it looks to someone on the outside," Joyce explained. "A man rightly suspects his wife is having an affair with a colleague, confronts him and ends up hitting him, only it turns out he attacked the wrong colleague and it was actually a female colleague who was having the affair with his wife."

"It sounds so sordid when you say it like that," muttered Charlie.

"I have no doubt you have a very loving relationship with Miss Collins, but in the eyes of others, Angelo's reaction was very understandable, even if he did hit the wrong person," he said. "But as you point out, this whole thing does have sordid undertones that the Force would rather not have too much attention being paid to it."

"Has Aden been told?"

"He'll be informed shortly."

"What about the rest?" she said. "Angelo is still facing charges for fleeing the scene of a hit-and-run accident and covering up evidence, then there's the fact he's still under investigation for causing the accident," she blurted out in a rush. "And those photos showing him taking drugs? Is that all just going to be forgotten as well?"

"He's never tested positive to drugs, but those photos were damning, so part of his reinstatement was an agreement by Angelo to be subjected to random drug tests and one failure will result in him resigning from the Force."

Charlie just shook her head in both disbelief and frustration.

"As for the charges Angelo is still currently facing, his cooperation has been taken as good faith of his remorse over his failure to do the right thing at the scene of the accident and for his attempt to cover up the damage to his car and so the DPP is willing to do a deal that will see Angelo fined and hit with a suspended sentence."

"He only cooperated so he could put all the blame on Bianca," retorted Charlie. "Angelo was the one driving that car, not Bianca Scott, and he also lied about dropping her off at that clinic."

"I've spoken with Det. Robertson about the case and while he concurs with you, no charges have yet been laid against Angelo for being the driver," he told her. "However, the moment Robertson has the evidence to charge him or Bianca Scott turns up to refute his version of events, then we would be able to at least suspend Angelo pending the outcome of the charges, but until then, Angelo is free to return to work."

"Bianca is most likely dead," muttered Charlie. "And for all we know, Angelo could be responsible for that as well."

"Without proof, it's only unfounded allegations."

Charlie's seething was palpable to Joyce even from across the desk.

"I understand your anger Charlie, I feel it too."

"He shouldn't be here, not at this station, especially under the current circumstances."

"And I did argue against his reappointment here, but to no avail."

Charlie rubbed her eyes, a weariness overcoming her.

"Angelo's rep countered all arguments against him remaining at this Station, by arguing that Angelo was trying to repair his marriage and he couldn't do that if he was transferred elsewhere and unfortunately, someone higher up than me agreed."

"There is no marriage to repair," Charlie argued. "Joey has moved on and wants a divorce."

"They're still legally married and so for the moment, he gets his chance to try," Joyce said.

"His father is behind this, isn't he?"

"I'm almost certain that his father called in some favours, but Angelo already had some influential backers and his failings have reflected badly on them."

"So if there is any way those failings can be made to disappear, then they will," concluded Charlie.

"It's politics Charlie," he simply stated. "A lot of people who had invested in the future of Angelo and had promoted him as the face of the Force, have been embarrassed by all of this and they're now looking to limit the damage to themselves, as much as to the Force, hence the downgrading of charges and deals made."

"So Angelo just gets away with it," said Charlie. "Must be nice to have protection like that."

"If Robertson can prove Angelo was the one driving, then no amount of influence from anyone, will protect him, especially if it can also be proven he had something to do with Miss Scott's disappearance."

"But if Robertson can't get that evidence, then you're saying we're stuck with Angelo and he's free and clear to carrying on as if he's done nothing wrong?"

"If the evidence is there, Robertson will find it, but until then, you're just going to have to find a way to deal with Angelo's presence here."

Charlie just shook her head. "They really do want this to just go away, don't they," she muttered.

"I'm sorry Charlie, politics is an unfortunate part of the Force and as a Sergeant, you may find yourself required to play a more active part in it."

"Dad always hated the politics and always warned me to be prepared to deal with it," Charlie said. "It would just be so much easier if it wasn't Angelo who was involved in this."

"I do wish things were different," he said. "But at least Angelo is no longer in charge here, that is one thing I wouldn't budge on and even Angelo's backers agreed that the idea of him retaining his former rank and privileges was out of the question, so he will be demoted back down to Snr Constable with no chance of ever commanding his own station again."

"Only until enough time has passed for this all to be forgotten," murmured Charlie.

"You may be right in that sometime in the future, there will be some willing to overlook this period of his career and promote him, but this is your station Charlie and will remain so, whatever happens with Angelo in the future."

"I would say let him keep his rank and privileges if it meant he would then be assigned to another Station to be in charge of," Charlie said. "But Angelo doesn't even deserve the uniform, let alone that and I wouldn't wish him on anyone." She sighed heavily. "Everyone here believes Angelo is guilty, so how are my officers supposed to work with him, especially Georgie?" she enquired. "She's also back on duty today and after spending all that time stressing over Martha's condition, she's now expected to work alongside a man who himself has admitted to at least being in the car that put her girlfriend in hospital and could have seriously injured her son."

"I know the situation isn't ideal and I will continue to look for ways to move him on to another Station, but for the time being, you're all going to have to find a way to work with him." He shrugged. "Assign him to a desk in a dark corner or even some tiny room away from everyone if that's what you want to do and I'll back you in that, but you're going to need to keep a tight rein on your cousin and on Angelo's behaviour until I can sort this mess out."

"Why not just ask for the impossible," she muttered unhappily. "And what if he tries to interfere in the investigation?" Charlie said. "Having him in the same Station where the investigation is taking place, gives him access to sensitive information."

"If he's caught having anything to do with the investigation, he will be out the door," he assured her. "He's been warned."

"Angelo does what he wants."

"In the past, but there are strict guidelines he's going to have to adhere to as part of the agreement to him remaining here." Joyce got to his feet. "I'm sorry Charlie, I really do wish things had turned out differently, but they haven't and so you're all just going to have to deal with it the best you can. Good luck Charlie."

"I'm going to need it," she murmured to his back. The moment he closed the door behind him, Charlie reached for her phone.

"Ready to place another order, are we?"quipped Joey in greeting.

"I wish," replied Charlie, already smiling at just the sound of her girlfriend's voice. "There's been a new development."

"Fuck," Joey muttered once Charlie had finished filling her in. "I can't believe the nerve of Angelo," she said. "He must know that no one wants him around."

"I think it's safe to say that Angelo is rather delusional in how he views things to the way others do."

"He's never going to give up Charlie."

"He can keep on trying all he likes, but he will fail," Charlie told her. "I'm not going to let anyone stand in the way of our happiness Joey."

"I won't put up with anyone standing in our way either, but I also don't want him causing trouble for you at work."

"I can handle myself and once the divorce is finalised, then any reason he has to be here will be gone," Charlie said. "And hopefully that means he'll be transferred." Unless Joyce found some other way to get rid of Angelo a lot earlier or Robertson charged him, then the year it might take for Joey's divorce to come through could be the longest year of her life, but she'd be sharing it with the woman she loved and if anything could get her through tough times, it was Joey being by her side. "In the meantime though, it's Georgie I'm most worried about. She's volatile at the best of times and she and Angelo was pretty much a hate-hate relationship from the start, but now with the accident and the hell that put Georgie and her family through, I'm just not looking forward to her reaction and to then keeping both of them in check somehow."

"I certainly don't envy you your job just now."

"It comes with the promotion," Charlie replied. "And I'm sure it will end up being just the first of many tests I'll have to face over the years."

"And you'll be great at it all."

"I hope so," she said softly. "I should be getting back to work."

"Same here."

"Oh, before I go, how did Ruby's driving lesson go?"

"Pretty good actually."

"That must be a relief."

"You have no idea."

Charlie chuckled at Joey's tone.

"I honestly don't know why anyone would choose to take a job that required teaching teenagers to drive and then sitting in the same car as them, day after day," Joey said.

"Someone has to do it and better a paid instructor taking most of the lessons than doing it all ourselves."

"Good point. Well, I'd better let you go. I love you."

"I love you to."

"And I hope your day doesn't go too badly. Bye."

"Bye." Charlie set her phone aside. Unfortunately, she wasn't as hopeful as Joey was about her day.

* * *

><p>Charlie looked up from her desk when there was a knock on her office door.<p>

"Hey Charlie," her cousin greeted her.

There wasn't much enthusiasm in her greeting, Charlie thought and she looked distracted, which might not bode well for what she had to tell her.

Watson stood in front of her cousin's desk when she really wished she was still by Martha's side, with her comforting arms around her. She hadn't been able to get her mind off their earlier talk, because she knew Martha was absolutely right. Her past really was weighing her down, but with so much baggage and resentment on her part, she honestly had no idea if she could ever move past it and that just made her feel even worse, because despite what Martha said, she felt like she was letting her down by not being able to deal with this.

"Welcome back, Georgie," Charlie said and it looked like an effort for her cousin to move her attention back to her. "Is everything ok? There's been no setback with Martha has there?"

"Martha's fine, me on the other hand," she shrugged. "I'm not so sure of."

"If you need more time off, I'm sure we can arrange something."

"This isn't something that time off will help with."

"Are you up to doing the job?" Charlie asked with all seriousness. As much as she cared for her cousin, she couldn't have an officer on duty who might prove to be a liability, because their mind wasn't on the job.

"A strong coffee and I'll be right to go." She smiled reassuringly at Charlie. "Really Charlie, it's just been a heavy start to the morning, but I'll be fine once I get back into the swing of things."

Charlie nodded. She chose to trust her cousin's judgement, but it wouldn't hurt to keep a close eye on her, especially with what she had to tell her.

"How is the investigation going?"

This wasn't quite the way Charlie wanted to get into this, but she answered, "Its progressing Georgie, that's all I can say on it."

"I just wish it was over, then Martha and I could concentrate solely on her recovery instead of worrying that Poster Boy was going to get away with this."

"Speaking of Angelo, there's something I need to talk to you about," Charlie started to say but their attention was drawn to the loud mutterings coming from outside her office. She had informed those officers already at work that Angelo was returning to work and she had the unpleasant feeling that he'd just turned up before she'd even had a chance to fill her cousin in. "Georgie," she said but her cousin had already drifted out the door to see what was going on. "Fuck," she muttered and rushed after her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Watson demanded.

"I'm here to do my job," Angelo said, looking rather smug in his neatly pressed uniform.

"Like fuck you are." She advanced on him.


	95. Chapter 95

Charlie reached her cousin with only a few feet of space to spare between her and Angelo. "Georgie, let's talk," she said, her hands on her cousin's shoulders to keep her from doing anything stupid.

"Why is he standing there acting like he has every right to be here?" Watson demanded of her cousin.

"Unfortunately, he does have every right to be here."

"Yeah," Angelo said and Charlie glared at him.

He was over an hour early and while that was commendable in an officer, in this instance, it felt more like Angelo being in a rush to rub it in and she could cheerfully throttle that smirk off his face herself. Or she could just let her cousin go. She could feel the anger radiating through her cousin's body and in this state, she'd make short work of that smug prick, but as much as she wanted him gone, she needed to keep her cousin from doing anything she'd regret. "Let's go to my office," she said.

"This is bullshit Charlie," Watson muttered, but as angry as she was, she let Charlie steer her away from him and toward the office.

"I'm sorry you found out like this," Charlie said. "I tried to tell you about this before, but he beat me to it."

"There is no fucking way he should be back here," she grumbled.

"I completely agree," Charlie said. "And Joyce is looking into ways to have him moved elsewhere, but until then, we're all going to have to deal with him."

"No fucking way, Charlie."

"We don't have a choice," Charlie told her. "Don't worry though, I'm going to stick him in one of the back rooms, so just do your best to avoid him in the meantime."

"You really think that arrogant shit will stay there and not make trouble?"

"There are strict conditions on his return, including random piss tests for drugs and he knows if he puts a foot wrong, we can use it to get rid of him."

"And you actually believe that?" Watson scoffed at her. "He's already got his wish to be back here, what's a bet he knows he's a protected species and can get away with whatever he wants?"

"He may think that, but if he puts one step out of line, I'll file a report and I don't care how much paperwork I may end up doing, I'll keep doing it until someone higher up realises what a mistake it is to have him here."

"This is so not fair Charlie," she complained and paced the office like an agitated tiger. "If I hit another officer and was being investigated for a hit and run, I'd be thrown out that door so fucking fast and they'd never let me back in."

"That may be so, but he's here now and there is nothing we can do except deal with it."

"I don't want to deal with it Charlie," she snapped. "I want to smash that fucking smug smile off his face and tell him exactly what I think of him."

"Do yourself a favour and stay away from him Georgie."

"Are you protecting him?"

"Of course I'm not," she snapped back. "I'm trying to keep you out of trouble."

Watson took a deep breath and a moment to calm down. "I'm sorry, it's just that seeing him there has really thrown me and I'm just so angry right now."

"And you have every right to be upset and angry Georgie, but please, stay away from him, for your own sake, if anything," she said. Watson shrugged and remained silently defiant. "I'm serious Georgie, stay away from him."

"I can't promise anything Charlie," she replied. "Perhaps it would be better for you to tell him to stay the fuck away from me, because I honestly don't know if I could stop myself around him."

"Look, why don't you take the rest of the day off," Charlie suggested to her in a conciliatory tone. "You said yourself only a few minutes ago that you're not sure if everything is ok with you, so take some time and give yourself a chance to cool down and think things over."

"I'm not going to let him run me out of here," Watson replied angrily.

"It's not running away," Charlie said. "It's taking time off to process all of this."

"What's to process?" she snapped. "Poster Boy runs my girlfriend and son off the road, gets away with it and then gets to swan back in as if everything is ok." she said. "Did I miss anything?" she asked sarcastically.

"You're upset, I know that, but."

"You're damn right I'm fucking furious," she shouted, completely losing it again. "I've spent years dedicating my life to this job, I got shot and permanently injured for this job and this is the thanks I get?" her voice rising with each word. "To have that bastard shoved in my face just because he was born with a fucking silver spoon up his arse and no one has the balls to kick him out. What does that say Charlie? Why do we work so hard to get the bad guys off the streets, to make sure people pay for their crimes and for hurting others?" She threw her arms up in surrender. "When arseholes like him just get to wave their money or name at us so we'll turn the other cheek."

"Georgie, you need to calm down."

"Fuck that!"

Of all the times to be promoted, this really was the worst possible one and with the way things were going, this was certainly going to prove to be a true test of her command capabilities, Charlie thought and fervently hoped it didn't further harm her relationship with her cousin because she needed to put the job first. "Georgie, if you're incapable of being professional while in that uniform."

"Don't you dare pull that rank bullshit on me Charlie."

"Then don't force me to," Charlie snapped back. "I don't want Angelo here anymore than you do and I'd love nothing better than for him to be shipped off to the biggest shit hole on the planet, but we're stuck with him and I won't let him or you or anyone else for that matter, disrupt the running of this station because of their personal problems."

"Personal problems?" scoffed Watson. "He could have killed my family Charlie, oh sorry, Sgt Buckton," she added the last words sarcastically.

"And he will pay for that."

"Nah, he won't," she replied dismissively. "He'll just buy his way out of it."

"Robertson won't let that happen, neither will I."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that Charlie?" she asked. "Those Sergeant stripes might look all pretty and that on your sleeve, but in the big boys club of the Force, you're nothing but a fly to be easily brushed aside by those higher up with their gold plated fly swats."

"Once Robertson gets the proof we need against Angelo, then there will be no way he will escape justice," Charlie tried to assure her.

"I wish I could believe that," Watson said in a defeated manner. "But I stopped believing in fairy tales when I was a kid and the real world started slamming me against walls. People like Angelo win all the time and people like me?" she shrugged. "We spend our lives losing out and being trodden all over because we don't matter."

"You do matter Georgie," Charlie told her. "You matter me, to Ruby and most especially, to Martha and your son."

"And outside of my family, I'm no one." She tugged on her uniform shirt. "Not even this makes a difference." Watson looked away from her cousin. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother putting it on."

"Because you love your job and you want to make a difference."

"Not so sure that I do anymore."

"Georgie, things are hard right now and you've been under so much stress recently, you just need time to refocus, that's all."

"That's just it Charlie," she murmured so softly Charlie struggled to hear her. "It's not just hard now, it's always been that way from the moment I was born," she said. "I've always had to work so much harder at even the simplest of things, like reading and writing, yet every time someone knocked me down, I got right back up because I wanted to prove them wrong, but it's all for nothing. Don't get me wrong, I'm forever grateful that Martha saw something in me most others don't and I'll love her forever, but I am so fucking tired of being stepped on or looked at sideways just because of where I came from." She shook her head tiredly. "If it wasn't for Martha and her ties here, I'd have left long ago."

"You can't run away from this Georgie," Charlie said. "Sure, you might find some place where no one gives a fuck about the Watson name, but that chip would still be on your shoulder, no matter where you go."

"You sound just like Martha," she grumbled.

"Do you want an honest assessment on what I think part of your problem is?" Charlie said. "You're your own biggest critic Georgie," she stated without waiting for an answer. "You put yourself down and won't let yourself believe that others see so much more in you and I'm not just talking about Martha. Every officer here respects you and the struggles you've had to go through to get here and while people out there," she pointed out the window, "Might not say it or show it, they do respect you as well Georgie." She walked over to her cousin and put her hands on her shoulders. "Granted, you're not everyone's idea of what a copper should be, but that doesn't make you any less effective or lessen your contribution to what we do around here in any way. You're a damn good officer or you wouldn't have lasted this long in the Force with that attitude of yours," she said to her. "You're not that troubled little girl from Mangrove River anymore, you're Constable Georgina Watson, a fearless officer who took a couple of bullets trying to save another and is someone your little boy can look up to with great pride."

Watson sighed heavily. "I just feel like I'm being battered on all sides right now."

"Understandable and no one would think any less of you if you took more leave."

"I just don't know anymore Charlie."

"Georgie, I don't want you to take this as any type of criticism, but I can't let you go out on patrol when you're like this, not until I know your head is on right. Is it on right?'

Watson looked ready to protest, but she sighed again, then shook her head.

"You can man the reception desk until you can convince me you're ready to go back out there."

"If I'm ever ready again," she mumbled.

Charlie hated the defeatism that appeared to be taking her cousin over and for the moment, she set aside rank and chose to be her cousin as she pulled her in for a hug. "You'll get through this, just like you always do, because you're one of the strongest people I've ever met."

"I don't feel strong at all."

Charlie took a step back. "You're tired and stressed and the last thing you needed was for Angelo to stick his unwelcome mug back into things, but you have to believe everything will turn out right in the end," she said. "And for the record, Angelo hasn't gotten away with anything yet. The crash investigation is still ongoing and as much as I find Robertson an incredibly annoying pain in the arse, he is a damn fine officer and he's confident he'll get his man and I'm willing to believe him."

"But if he doesn't get him?"

"He will."

"He'd better."

God I hope he does, Charlie muttered to herself. Not only would Angelo getting away with this impact on her life with Joey, because he'd be sticking around to cause trouble for them, she was also genuinely afraid of what her cousin might end up doing. Putting her cop hat back on, she looked sternly at her cousin. "Georgie, can I trust you to stay away from Angelo and let me deal with this?" She sighed wearily when the defeatism was replaced by anger and defiance once more. "Const. Watson, can I trust you?" she asked again.


	96. Chapter 96

"Well?" Charlie said.

"Do you really have to ask if I can be trusted?"

Charlie winced at the deadness in her tone and she had a feeling her cousin hadn't forgotten the whole Brax fiasco at all. "I do trust you Georgie," she said, though her cousin didn't look that convinced by her words. "But when it comes to this matter, can you really blame me for asking?" Watson just shrugged in reply. "After what Angelo has done, you have every right to be angry and upset by all of this and no one, least of all me, will fault you on that, but you are a police officer and I need to know that I can trust you to behave as one."

"I know how to do my job."

"I'm not saying you don't," Charlie said, somewhat frustrated. Her cousin either hadn't heard a single thing she'd just said about her being a damn good cop or she hadn't really believed her. Considering their complicated and fragile relationship and history, either was a possibility and the way they kept ending up going around and around in circles was growing incredibly tiresome. "Georgie, all I'm saying, is that I need for you to be the bigger person here and to not let Angelo provoke you, because he'd love nothing better than getting you thrown out of here."

Watson sighed heavily. "I want to reassure you Charlie, I honestly do, but I just don't know if I can, not when he's strutting that smug face of his around here and acting as if he's done nothing wrong."

"I could cheerfully throttle him as well," Charlie told her, "But the best thing we all can do, is go about our job and let Angelo make a fool of himself trying to stir up trouble if that's the way he wants to go. And if he does, then the only one who will be paying, is him."

"It's just not right that he's here," Watson grumbled.

"No it's not right and hopefully his stay here will be short." Charlie sat on the edge of her desk. "There is not one officer here who will be going out of their way to make him feel at all welcome and with Joyce looking for a way to transfer him elsewhere and Robertson still on his trail, then we shouldn't have to put up with him for long," she explained. "But while we do, let me deal with him. I am the Sergeant of this Station and the welfare of my officers and the harmony of the workplace is my priority and I'm going to take my responsibilities extremely seriously."

Watson nodded. "I'll do my best to keep my distance, but it's a two way street Charlie and so if he comes near me or deliberately makes a pain of himself, I may not be able to hold back." She smiled a little, "However, I will try to keep it to a verbal thrashing only."

Charlie rubbed her hands over her face. "If I'm still sane after all of this it will be a miracle."

"Aren't you glad now that you have that nice new promotion?"

Charlie glared through her fingers at her grinning cousin. "Ha, ha."

"Seriously though, your promotion should have been cause for celebration, not dealing with all this shit."

"It goes with the job."

"Well, better you than me."

"Getting your own station isn't beyond your reach, Georgie."

"Sure it is," she replied and held up her hand to stop Charlie arguing with her. "I'm sure you'll say that if I applied myself and kept my head down, then I'd surprise myself and rise up the ranks, but the higher you go, the more paperwork and arse kissing is involved," she said. "And let's face it, those are the two areas where I'm lacking the most."

"Georgie."

"I'm just being honest Charlie. I have a hard enough time with the daily paperwork as it is, without adding even more to it, not to mention what the stress of the extra responsibility would likely do to me." She shrugged. "Promotion isn't for everybody and for me, being a Constable means less hours than you, which gives me more time with my family. I just don't want to risk missing out on too much of Jay growing up, because I end up working too much and right now, Martha needs me around more than ever. My family is my priority and I'd choose them over rising up the ranks in a heartbeat."

"I guess I can see where you're coming from." And she did. Her own father was absent a lot of the time and while she knew he loved his family, there were plenty of occasions where she wished he'd spent more time with them.

* * *

><p>Angelo was shamelessly listening in to the raised voices that were occasionally coming from his office. He caught himself. Her office, he reminded himself unhappily. She'd taken it all from him and he'd barely put up a fight, but not anymore. He'd kept a low profile recently so he could get his act together and now he was ready to take back what was his and going by the sounds coming from that office, the new Sergeant was going to be sadly out of her depth. "She's going to make it so much easier for me," he snickered.<p>

"You find something amusing, Constable?"

With a strangled yelp, Angelo jumped at the voice behind him. Ignoring the sniggering of the other officers to his reaction, Angelo turned to face Robertson. "That's Snr Constable," Angelo told him.

"You're right, my apologies," Robertson said and with a deferential bow, he greeted Angelo once more. "You find something amusing, former Sgt, newly demoted to Snr Constable, Rosetta." Even with his sickly sweet tone, he managed to emphasise the words he knew would sting Angelo the most. The tightening of his mouth as the sniggering around them intensified, told Robertson he'd hit his mark.

"You're a visitor here Detective, how about showing a bit of respect toward a fellow officer."

Graves covered her mouth to hide her amusement. As annoying as he could be, her partner did have his good points and he could make even the best squirm beneath him, so an idiot like Angelo was child's fodder for Robertson and it looked like the fool was too dumb to even realise it.

"Certainly," Robertson replied with a charming smile. "As soon as you earn that respect as a fellow officer, I'll gladly show it." His smile went even broader. "I wouldn't hold my breath on that happening though, if I were you."

Angelo was visibly shaking with anger but Robertson ploughed on. "While we're having this little chat, I'll take this opportunity to remind you of a few things, just in case you failed to understand the basic part of the agreement in letting you return here."

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private," muttered Angelo.

"Not at all," he replied with a louder voice. "Everyone is going to be made aware of these things, just to make sure everyone is on the same page, so I may as well say it here."

Charlie stood in the doorway of her office with her cousin, watching the exchange with interest. She glanced sideways. Her cousin appeared to be finding the whole thing rather amusing and a part of her was too.

Robertson held up his hand and started counting off his fingers. "You will not ask anyone about the state of the investigation, you will not access any of the files or evidence on the investigation, in fact, I'm going to have all relevant computer files passworded and everything else locked up just to ensure you keep your nose out of it."

"You really think I'd interfere?" Angelo said, trying to come across with affronted innocence but failing badly.

"Let's see," Robertson pondered that for a moment to great effect. "What you're really asking me is if I'm questioning your honesty and integrity and my reply to that would be," he paused, tapping his fingertip to his lips as if he was deep in thought. "A big yes. I am questioning those things, just as I'm questioning your presence here."

"I have every right to be here."

"That's bullshit and even you know that."

"I know nothing of the sort."

"Then you're deluded as well as a fool," Robertson said, his tone surprising even Charlie. It was full of authority and basically said, don't piss me off. "You're here because you went crying to daddy and got some people to pull some strings, but you don't deserve to be here, nor do you deserve to sully that uniform more than you already have."

"I've done nothing wrong," snapped Angelo. "Except lost my temper at a colleague I thought was banging my wife and if anyone says any differently to that, I'll sue them for slander."

Robertson's response was a light chuckle which only seemed to infuriate Angelo even more.

"What's so funny?"

"You and the fact you actually believe the bullshit that comes out of that mouth of yours."

"Look, Detective, I am a police officer and I demand you treat me as such."

"And I'm senior to you and I demand you remember that." He smiled once more at Angelo. "Two can play this game, now go and sit in the corner and make yourself useful by not trying to be a police officer."

"You're not _my_ senior officer," Angelo pointed out.

"But I am," Charlie said, stepping forward. "And the Detective gave you an order you'd do well to obey."

Angelo glowered at them. This was one battle it appeared he'd have to concede for the time being. "Fine," he muttered and stormed away from them.

"That was rather enjoyable," crowed Robertson as Charlie joined him. "I hope you don't mind me stepping on your toes there, but Joyce informed me about his imminent return and I just happened upon the perfect opportunity to have a word with Angelo."

"Not at all," replied Charlie. In a way, she was relieved it had come from him and not her, considering her history with Angelo. "You said pretty much what I wanted to say." But probably wouldn't have said.

Robertson glanced Watson's way. "It looks like you survived telling her."

"Barely," murmured Charlie. "And what's worst, I pretty much agree with everything she had to say about him."

"But you have to play boss, right?"

Charlie nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on things when I'm here," he said. "And I'm happy to put Angelo in his place when needed."

"Thanks, any support in this would be greatly appreciated."

"I dare say you have the support of everyone here except for Angelo."

"He just doesn't seem to care about the hurt he's done or the anger he's created."

"That's because it's all about his needs and wants. Anyway, the other reason I dropped in, is to let you know that Graves and I are going to the city to interview Jessie Devereaux's agent."

"You found him then?"

"Yeah and he's quite anxious to talk to us."

"God I hope he has something useful to say."

"We'll let you know if he does."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Oh, that's great," sighed Charlie, completely relaxing against her girlfriend's talented hands as she sat between her legs. "If you ever need a career change, you should really consider becoming a masseur."<p>

"You'd be happy for me to have my hands on other people's naked skin?" she queried. "Because usually the client would lie there naked and they'd be all oiled up and."

"On second thoughts," Charlie interrupted her. "Masseurs are so overrated."

Chuckling, Joey brushed her lips on the top of Charlie's head. "You just want to keep my hands to yourself."

"Damn right I do." She took one Joey's hands from her shoulders and pressed it to her lips. "These amazing hands are all mine."

"Especially what they can do to you."

"Especially that." Charlie sighed and leaned back. "I definitely need them after a day like today. The moment Angelo walked through that door, it felt as if the stress level tripled and it was like walking on eggshells all day. I totally get why Georgie reacted as she did, but damn, it seemed like it took forever to get through to her and even now, I'm still worried about her being a loose cannon, let alone what Angelo might get up to. I've done my best to rework the roster to make sure Angelo and Georgie are at the station the same time as little as possible, which is no mean feat, since shifts generally crossover."

"Couldn't you just assign Angelo to all the graveyard shifts?"

"Believe me, if I could, I would, but my hands are tied where the shifts are concerned. It's against policy to assign anyone to the graveyard shift for more than five nights in a row and shifts have to be varied for all officers, even Angelo. Joyce said he'd back my decisions when it came to where to assign Angelo, but I don't really want to push my luck with the shifts. I'd just rather not give Angelo anything to use against me."

"And he'd be the first to complain to someone if he thought you were targeting him unfairly."

"Exactly." Charlie sighed wearily. "I just don't even want to contemplate the fallout, both personally and professionally, if Georgie snaps at work because of him."

"Angelo should just give up and leave," Joey said. "I can't make it any more obvious that our marriage is over and I don't think there is anyone in town who wants him here."

"I don't think Angelo will be happy until he's made everyone miserable."

"Well Aden wasn't exactly chipper when he came to the Club today. He did kind of expect that nothing much would happen with the assault charges, but he was still pissed, especially that Angelo was back on duty and so he came to drown his sorrows with OJ."

"OJ?" Charlie bemusedly said.

"He's on strong pain medication for his hands, so no hard alcohol."

"Poor bastard," muttered Charlie.

"Let's just hope that Robertson will get him and then the only miserable person will be Angelo."

"Too bad the investigation is taking longer than I'd like."

"They're getting somewhere now though, aren't they?"

"Slowly," replied Charlie.

"Won't things move a little faster now that they know the same man who paid off that doctor, also hired that actress?"

"They still need to identify him," Charlie said. Robertson had filled her in on his talk with the agent, who had confirmed from the composite sketch the doctor had provided, that it was indeed the same man they were looking for. "They ran the sketch through the system the moment the doctor gave his description, but that didn't turn up anything, now they're looking at known associates of Angelo and his family, then it's a matter of working outward from there until they find out who he is."

"So Angelo gets to keep playing cop while we wait," murmured Joey.

"Unfortunately."

"I still can't believe that woman was hired to pose as Bianca, under the pretence it was all a big game."

"According to her agent, his people are hired to act out fantasy scenarios for clients and his records and business statement confirm that. In this instance, our mystery man provided the actress, Jessie Devereaux, with all the items and details she'd need to accomplish the tasks he laid out for her," Charlie said. "She was just an actress paid to do her job and considering some of the roles she'd previously acted out, I'm not sure if she had any way of knowing that it wasn't make believe this time and that she was in fact being used to cover up a crime."

"Didn't either she or her agent see the missing person's report Robertson put out for Bianca?" Joey said. "I mean, I know they'd already have completed the job by the time she was reported missing, but surely seeing that the woman she had posed as was a real person who was now missing, shouldn't that have worried her?"

"Not everyone pays attention to those reports and Jessie was killed in an accident not long after. It does just appear that she and her agent were unknowingly duped, though I think from now on, that the agent is going to be a little more careful in checking who hires him for the next job."

"Going by these knots still in your shoulders, I think we need to stop talking about work," Joey said.

"Fine by me."

"I will say though, that those look great on you, by the way," she said, pointing to the new stripes on Charlie's uniform.

"Thanks."

"And I think they deserve to be celebrated."

"That's not necessary."

"Nonsense. You earned them Charlie and the only reason we haven't properly celebrated your promotion until now, was because of Martha's accident, but now that she's out of danger, there's no reason to put this off any longer." Joey jumped to her feet. "Ruby!" she yelled. "We're going out to the Club to celebrate Charlie's promotion, you wanna come?"

"Sure!" Ruby yelled back.

"Hope it's a little quieter there," Charlie murmured, her ears still ringing from all the shouting.

* * *

><p><em>A celebration, a birthday, first dates, watchful eyes and unexpected arrivals create a night of interest.<em>


	97. Chapter 97

"What's going on here?" Charlie asked when they walked into the club to raucous laughter. She saw Gina, John, Shandi and Xavier around a table, clearly having a good time. Even Hugo seemed mildly amused. Then she saw the balloons tied to their seats. "Oh shit, its Gina birthday party tonight," she suddenly realised. "I completely forgot about that."

Joey took her hand. "You've had a lot on your mind."

"I suppose I have, but the least I can do is go and wish her a happy birthday." While Joey and Ruby went to snare a table for them, Charlie walked over to the Palmer family.

"Hey Charlie, care to join us?" asked Shandi.

"Sorry, but I'm having my own little celebration tonight," replied Charlie. "Joey's dragged me out to celebrate my promotion."

"Well it's about time," Gina said. "And if I haven't said it before, congratulations, Charlie."

"Thanks Gina," she said. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but I totally forgot about your birthday."

"It's ok Charlie," she replied. "With Martha's accident, the investigation and everything else going on, I'm perfectly aware that there are quite a few people who are distracted at the moment and it's completely understandable."

"Distracted is somewhat of an understatement at times."

"How is Georgie handling Angelo being back?"

"About as you'd expect," Charlie said, not at all surprised that word had spread so quickly.

"Considering your relationship to Georgie and Angelo's wife, it can't be all that easy for you to be caught in the middle with his return."

"Let's just say that I'll certainly be earning my new stripes," replied Charlie. "Well anyway, happy birthday and I'll let you get back to your fun."

"Feel free to join us tonight at any time," Gina called out as Charlie walked over to join her girlfriend and sister.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, I'll get it done," Shannon said into the phone as she spied Graves walking into the Club. "I have to go." She hung up and raised her hand to get Graves' attention.<p>

"Hi," Graves said, suddenly feeling shy and nervous as she took the offered seat. She didn't want to appear too eager, but she'd spent the whole drive back to the Bay clock watching, because she'd been hoping she wouldn't have to cancel their date.

"I'm not going to eat you," joked Shannon. "So you can relax."

"Sorry, I'm a little rusty with the whole dating thing."

"Is this a proper date then?"

"Isn't it?"

"I'm kidding." Shannon chuckled at her confusion. "You're kind of cute when you're nervous and unsure."

"If you keep teasing me like that, I won't be capable of much conversation tonight."

* * *

><p>"Well well, looks like someone is making herself at home in the Bay," murmured Charlie when she noticed the young Detective being chatted up by a rather striking looking woman.<p>

"Who is the redhead with her?" asked Ruby.

"I think her name is Shannon," said Joey. "I heard her talking to Leah earlier."

"Hope Graves is up to it," mused Charlie.

Joey looked at her girlfriend. "Up to it?"

"You know what they say about redheads."

"No I don't," said Joey. "Obviously you have some experience with the subject though, so please, do fill us in."

Ruby smirked at her sister's sudden discomfort.

"Another drink everyone?" Charlie said as she jumped to her feet.

* * *

><p>Taking another sip of her wine, Graves felt herself start to relax. "How are the car trouble's going?" she asked. Not the most stimulating topic, but it was a start and at least she didn't stumble over her words.<p>

"I'm beginning to think it will be cheaper just to right it off and buy a new one," Shannon mumbled. "The cost of the labour alone is going to be astronomical, let alone the cost of the parts it needs. Either way, I'm still going to need to find a temp job here to pay for it."

"Don't be in too much of a rush to get it fixed," Graves said.

Shannon rested her elbows on the table, her chin in her hands as she peered over at her dinner companion. "Are you wanting me to stay?"

"I um, I ah, um." She was blushing furiously as she lost all ability to speak and the way Shannon was looking at her wasn't helping.

"Oh Det. Graves, I am going to have so much fun with you."

* * *

><p>"So, we were talking about redheads," Joey said once Charlie returned with their refills.<p>

"Were we?" Charlie said innocently.

"Are you embarrassed for some reason about having been with other women before me?"

"Of course not." Her eyes darted Ruby's way.

"Oh please Charlie, I know you didn't grow up a nun," said Ruby. "And I'm well aware of what you and Joey get up to, so there's no reason to tip toe around the sex talk in my presence."

"I thought we were meant to be celebrating my promotion, not discussing my sex life."

"You're the one who made the comment about redheads," Joey pointed out. "Now, what was it about redheads?"

"They're rather hot in bed," she finally replied. "Or so I've heard."

"Then you've never actually had a redhead?" asked Ruby.

"No."

"I have," Joey said. "He was rather hot in bed."

Ruby choked on her drink.

"Though it was nothing to do with his sexual prowess between the sheets," explained Joey. "It was more that he was suffering some ailment and he was physically overheating."

Charlie stared at her girlfriend for a moment, then smiled at the twinkle in Joey's eyes. "Now I know you're just bullshitting."

Joey grinned at her. "Redheads may be hot in bed, but you my dear, burn the sheets."

"This is going to be a long night," muttered Ruby. "And I've changed my mind," she said. "There is a very good reason to tip toe around the sex talk in my presence."

"Oh and why is that?" queried her sister.

"Because my gag reflexes really aren't up to listening to it."

* * *

><p>"Not much to tell really," Graves replied to Shannon's question. "I'm an only child, dad is a mechanic and mum is a high school teacher, all quite normal really."<p>

"You're awfully young to be a Detective though, aren't you?"

"A little."

"So, does that mean you are really smart?"

"A little."

"An overachiever?"

"A bit."

"Why did you become a cop?"

"Nancy Drew."

"Are you serious?"

"No."

* * *

><p>"To the Sergeant," Joey and Ruby both toasted to Charlie and clinked their glasses together.<p>

"It's about time those idiots recognised what a great cop you are," added Ruby. "You really should have gotten that promotion ages ago."

"There aren't a lot of Sergeant's openings available Ruby," she said.

"You were meant to get that position before Angelo swanned in and took it." Ruby looked to Joey a little ashamedly. "Sorry, I know he was your husband at the time, but he didn't deserve that posting, Charlie did."

"It's ok Ruby, and I agree, Charlie was more deserving, but," she gazed at her girlfriend. "If Charlie had gotten it before him, then we'd never have moved to the Bay."

"And so we never would have found each other again," finished Charlie. She leant over, her lips centimetres from Joey's. "In this case, I'm kind of glad I was overlooked for promotion that first time around."

"And everything has worked out right in the end," Joey said. "Charlie has her long overdue promotion and I have the woman I'd never been able to forget back in my life." She pressed her lips to Charlie. "Congratulations," she said, then kissed her again.

Ruby rolled her eyes. At this rate, her eyes were in danger of rolling out of their sockets with the way her sister's and Joey's lips kept finding their way together.

* * *

><p>"I'm a writer, short stories mostly," explained Shannon. "But my agent talked me into attempting a full length novel and to get inspiration, I took off on a journey around the county."<p>

"How long have you been at it?"

"A year."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It was nearly at an end though." She smiled at Graves. "Until I had the good luck to break down in some sleepy little hollow where a rather cute young Detective has offered to keep me occupied."

* * *

><p>"Joey, who is that woman who keeps looking at you?" asked Ruby.<p>

Joey glanced at the woman Ruby was referring to. "Oh, that's Suzi. She's in the Bay to visit an old friend and we kind of got chatting the other day."

"Looks like she's after more than chatting," muttered Charlie.

"Relax my little green eyed monster," teased Joey. "Suzi is well aware that I have a special woman in my life."

"Yeah and if she was in any doubt, then your tongue down that special woman's throat should clue her in."

"Ruby," Charlie said reproachfully.

* * *

><p>"When did you know you were gay?"<p>

"When I got a crush on my Year 7 teacher, Miss Martin," Graves said. "And I realised all my friends were talking about the hot male Maths teacher and boys."

"Same, except I kind of swing both ways," Shannon said. "Though in the last year or so, I seem to have settled on the female side of things."

"Lucky me." Graves nearly winced at how obvious she was being about her interest.

"Does my being bi bother you, because I know some lesbians or straight guys aren't interested when they find out I swing both ways."

"Well, it depends."

"On what?"

"On whether there is another guy or girl in the picture besides me, because I steer clear of anyone in a relationship, regardless of whether it's a casual fling or not," Graves said. "I don't like playing a part in cheating."

"I'm single at the moment."

* * *

><p>"Whoa, would you get a load of that," Ruby said rather loudly. All eyes at the table widened. "Isn't that that Robertson guy?"<p>

"Yep," Charlie said.

* * *

><p>Graves groaned when she noticed her partner walk into the club, but her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the woman by his side. She'd seen Robertson flirting with her and had assumed her responses were out of politeness rather than any real interest, but apparently she'd been wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>"I guess I should be happy that Leah is moving on," Charlie said. "Not too sure about her choice though."<p>

"She looks rather radiant by his side," Joey pointed out. Ever since her husband's arrest, Leah had been busying herself with work and looking out for VJ and Casey. So far, Casey had put his disappointment in his brother's actions into helping Leah out, which had eased Leah's worries somewhat. Still, Joey was happy to see Leah take the next step.

"Yeah, she does look radiant," admitted Charlie. "And I suppose Robertson's a huge improvement on Brax."

* * *

><p>"Good evening ladies," Robertson greeted Graves and Shannon. "It's a lovely evening, isn't it?"<p>

"Yes it is," Grave said and she was surprised when Robertson moved on from their table without making any insensitive remark meant to embarrass her in front of Shannon. "Think I should get Leah to stick by his side more often," murmured Graves.

* * *

><p>Robertson and Leah stopped by Charlie's table next. "Ladies," he cordially greeted them.<p>

"Robertson," Charlie said.

"Please, call me Robert."

"Robert then. Leah, you look gorgeous tonight."

Blushing slightly, Leah thanked her for the compliment. With the way Robert had been treating her since he'd picked her up, she felt like a new woman.

"Would you care to join us in a drink to celebrate Charlie's promotion?" asked Joey.

Robertson glanced to Leah and she nodded. "We'd love to join you for a quick drink before we get our own table."

Charlie shared an amused look with her girlfriend. Whatever the Detective was on, she rather liked it. It was a little weird to see him so charming and affable and she doubted it would last once he was back in police mode, but she'd enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that is really him?" joked Shannon.<p>

"Robertson's not so bad," said Graves. "He just has an odd sense of humour at times, has terrible timing and is a touch insensitive, but he is a good man and damn good at his job."

"He's just as annoying as hell."

"Yeah, that too."

* * *

><p>"Well, this is certainly a surprise," Charlie said. The whole night was turning into one surprise after another, first with the two visiting detectives with their dates and now her cousin turning up. After the stress of today, she had expected Georgie to be stuck by Martha's side. She waved at her cousin as she walked by them on the way to the birthday table.<p>

* * *

><p>John stayed seated, though he was extremely happy to see his daughter, even if she did avoid looking at him. Gina wasn't so reserved though. She leapt up and hugged her stepdaughter.<p>

"Georgie, I'm so happy to see you."

"I would have been by earlier to wish you happy birthday, except I needed to see Martha and cool down some." She'd spent the last couple of hours relaxing by Martha and their son's side. It was amazing the way that woman could ease her worries at times and it really hadn't taken much encouragement on Martha's part to talk her into coming tonight. Along with Irene, Gina had believed in her and encouraged her and she owed her for so much.

"I heard about Angelo," Gina said quietly. "I can't imagine how hard it is for you right now."

"He could have killed them both and I'm just so furious he's still here."

Gina could practically feel the angry vibe coming from her stepdaughter, even without the anger in her tone. "They're alive and that is what you need to remember," she told her. "And Martha needs you more than ever now."

"Is that your less than subtle way to tell me to pull my head in and keep my fists down by my side?"

"I don't blame you for being angry about the situation, but you're the one who will lose if you react and he wins."

"Both Charlie and Martha have said something similar."

Gina put her arm across her shoulders. "It's good advice, now I insist that you join us."

"I can't," she replied. "Roo can only babysit Jay for the next hour or so."

"Then you have plenty of time to have at least one drink."

Watson stared at the table. There were at least two people she'd rather not be anywhere near and Shandi, she wasn't so sure about her anymore.

"For me," Gina whispered to her. "As my birthday wish?"

"You don't play fair."

"No I don't so sit your butt down."

* * *

><p>"This night is more entertaining than I ever expected it to be," Ruby said bemusedly.<p>

"As long as they can behave themselves," muttered Charlie.

"Which ones?"

"All of them." Charlie looked at the table. The partygoers had been loud all night but with her cousin's arrival, things had become far more sedate, though Gina was doing her best to get all of them to relax.

As if sensing they were being watched, Shandi got up from her table and came over to them. "How about joining us for that drink," she said.

"You want us to sit at the same table as Georgie, John and Hugo?" Charlie said.

"God yes," replied Shandi. "It's so stilted and awkward over there and we could really use some more neutral people to kick start some conversation," she said.

* * *

><p>Charlie set another round of drinks down onto the table. They'd joined in the festivities twenty minutes ago and conversation had broken into little groups. Ruby and Georgie were chatting with Xavier, Joey was talking to Gina and Charlie was talking to John and Shandi while Hugo was sulking quietly at the end of the table. He'd been ignoring all attempts made by anyone to include him.<p>

He suddenly pushed his glass aside. "Gina, if it's alright with you, I'll be going now," he said.

"Of course Hugo."

With one last hateful glare at Watson, he left.

"Sorry if my being here is ruining your evening, Gina," Watson said.

"Nonsense," she replied. "You're family Georgie and I asked you to be here."

"I hope you're not going to be your usual welcoming self and invite him over though," Ruby said, pointing to the entrance of the club.

"Oh god, is everyone going to end up here tonight?" complained Charlie and she felt both her girlfriend and cousin tense at her side.

* * *

><p>Feeling the eyes of everyone in the Club on him, Angelo glanced around the room. Finding the object of his desire, he strode confidently toward his wife.<p> 


	98. Chapter 98

Before anyone else had reacted, John was on his feet and standing in front of Angelo to impede his path.

"Where do you think you're going?" John demanded of him.

"To talk to my wife, now please get out of the way, Mr Palmer," Angelo said as politely as he could.

Without taking his eyes off Angelo, John asked Joey if she'd like to talk to Angelo.

"I don't even want to see him," she replied.

"Joey," Angelo said, trying to take a step toward her only to be held back by John's hand on his shoulder. "Get your hand off me before I charge you with assaulting a police officer," he angrily said.

John removed his hand but didn't budge from his position in Angelo's path. "I guess wearing that uniform in here has you believing that somehow entitles you to interrupt a family dinner for your own private reasons," he said. "But it doesn't. This is a private party and you're not invited."

Angelo made a show of looking around the room. "Seems to me there are plenty of people here who aren't part of the party, so are you asking them to leave too?" he smugly replied.

"No, just the one person no one wants here."

"Too bad," he said. "I don't give a fuck who wants me here or not, I'm staying and if anyone objects to my presence, then they can be the ones to leave."

"Do you honestly think you will ever be welcomed back into this town?"

"I'm here to be with my wife, I don't care about anyone else."

"Your wife isn't with you, nor apparently, does she wish to be."

"We're married, there's no changing that, so everyone might as well just accept that I'm going nowhere. So are you going to get out of my way or not?" Angelo said and made a show of polishing his police badge. "Or do you intend to stand there and threaten me again?"

"That wasn't a threat I made that day when you badmouthed my daughter," he said calmly. "It was a promise and it still stands, regardless of whether you're in that uniform or not."

Charlie started to get to her feet to intercede but Joey reached for her hand. "Best we stay out of this one."

"He's here for you, which makes this about you and us."

"And you don't think that is what Angelo is counting on?" Joey said. "Getting a rise out of you that he can then use against you, like he's trying to do with John?"

"I just hate feeling impotent," Charlie muttered but she sat back down.

"It's not being impotent, it's about playing smart by not letting ourselves fall beneath Angelo's level."

"Not sure anyone could get any lower than him though," Ruby said drolly. "I mean, how much lower than the sewer can you get?"

"You're both right," Charlie said. "Besides, John seems to be doing a pretty good job on his own without losing it." She glanced over to her cousin. She wondered what was going through her mind as she watched two of her least favourite people facing off against each other.

"Promise, threat, there's no difference," Angelo said with a shrug. "Either way, I'm not going to let you push me around."

John chuckled when Angelo folded his arms across his chest in defiance. "Trying to be a man takes more than looking like one," he said. "And in your case, not even that uniform helps. You're a snivelling coward Angelo and you're not welcome here."

"Well too bad it's not your place to say that."

"No, but it's mine," the just recently arrived Alf said. "This is my club and you're not welcome here," he practically snarled at him. "Or any of my establishments, not after what you did to my granddaughter and her son."

"I didn't do anything to them," replied Angelo. "Bianca Scott was the one who hurt them."

"There is not a single person in this room that believes you," Alf said to him. "Now leave right now."

"This is a public place and I'm a police officer."

"Then perhaps Constable, you should try acting like one," Robertson said as he joined in.

"That's Snr Constable," Angelo hissed at him.

"Oh, my apologies once more," Robertson replied mockingly. "Your demotion is still so new and it's going to take some time to remember what lower rank you now are."

"Ooh, good one," Ruby chuckled and did a little soft clap in appreciation. "That Robertson guy should go on the stage," she added. "His voice really carries across a room."

"Ruby," Charlie said reproachfully, though she was starting to enjoy seeing Angelo set in his place as much as her sister was. Unfortunately though, she doubted this was going to be the end of things. Angelo was making his intentions clear for all to see.

Robertson leant in toward Angelo and Angelo had to struggle not to flinch back. "Now, unless you are here on official police business, which you clearly are not," Robertson said, keeping his voice low so only Angelo could hear. "Then I suggest you leave before you sully that uniform with yet even more of your unprofessional behaviour. And need I remind you that your return to this station came with certain stipulations, particularly in regard to your behaviour."

"I don't need reminding," snapped Angelo.

"Then pick up what little dignity you have left and walk out that door without any further comment," Robertson strongly advised him.

Robertson's expression warned Angelo against arguing any further and fuming, he reluctantly took the Detective's advice and left.

"Not sure what you said to him just then, but thanks," John said.  
>"I was just reminding him of his duties," replied Robertson. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've left my date alone for too long."<p>

"He's here with Leah?" Alf said to John when he realised who Robertson's dinner companion was.

"Apparently."

Also taking note of Watson at John's table, Alf shook his head. "Must be something in the water," he mumbled as he headed toward the office.

When he returned to his family's table, John was surprised by the slight nod his daughter gave him. That, more than anything, made standing up to Angelo worth it.

"So, what's for the encore?" asked Ruby and everyone looked bemused as the tension around the table left with Angelo's departure.

"I know what I'm having for an encore when we get home," Joey said teasingly to Ruby as she gave her girlfriend a sexy smile.

"You're always having that," complained Ruby and the others laughed. "I haven't had a decent night's sleep in like forever," she exaggerated. She looked to her cousin. "Georgie, can I come and live with you?"

"Sure," her cousin replied, playing along. "A live-in babysitter is just what Martha and I need."

"We have a spare room," Gina then offered.

"Great," muttered Ruby. "So I have the choice of living with a couple of randy lesbians or being a babysitter to what I suspect is another couple of randy lesbians or I commit social suicide by moving in with the school principle." She looked toward the ceiling. "Life is so unfair," she said with a dramatic sigh.

Charlie smiled in appreciation for the distraction her sister had provided and with Angelo's interruption now pushed aside, the party was back in full swing.

* * *

><p>After thanking Roo for babysitting her son, Watson checked in on him. He was sleeping peacefully. Gently kissing his forehead, she stood back and gazed down at him. Growing up, she never really believed she'd end up having a family like this and being a parent to this darling little boy was proving to be a wonderful experience. Scary at times, but the most wonderful experience in the world, nonetheless. Which made it even harder to understand how any parent could abuse their child.<p>

"I could never hurt you," she murmured softly to him. Unlike her own father. She may not have been his in the end, but for so long, he had believed she was his flesh and blood, yet that had never stopped his verbal barbs or his fists from striking her. In her father's mind, she was probably asking for it, yet she couldn't even imagine laying one hand on her own son in anger or imagine being anything but supportive of him as he grows up. And just because Jay wasn't her flesh and blood, that didn't stop him being her son in every way and it was her job as a parent to protect him, not abuse him or take her anger out on him.

"I wonder how different my childhood would have been if mum had never married him or at least, had had the nerve to leave him permanently, instead of going back to him," she murmured. Would John have been a part of her life if her father hadn't been?

She wished Martha was here, because tonight had left her confused and she needed to talk to someone. For so long, she'd had this resentment toward John and preconceived ideas about him, yet the way he stood in front of Angelo to keep him away from them, was great and it was certainly something she would never have seen her father do. And from the way Xavier spoke of John tonight, he was a good stepfather to him, something her father never was to her. She supposed she should stop calling him her father and start referring to him as her stepfather since that was what he was, yet for all his faults, he was the only father she knew growing up and old habits were very hard to break. Like getting over her resentment to John.

She glanced at the photo of her and Martha on Jay's bedside table. "If you were here, you'd be telling me once more to talk to John and give him a chance, wouldn't you," she whispered. "I just don't know anymore," she said. "And I really need you home with me right now."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for walking me to the door," Graves said to Shannon as they came to a halt outside her hotel room. "Though I still think that I should have been the one to walk you back to your place."<p>

"Why?" queried Shannon. "Because you're the cop here and you think it's your duty to walk me home?"

"Well, yeah."

Shannon smiled at her earnestness. "Except you're not on duty Graves, you're on a date, so different rules are applied," replied Shannon. "Unless you'd like to use your cuffs on me?" she added suggestively and Graves' face flamed red. Enjoying her date's reaction, Shannon pressed on. "Besides, I'm staying in a caravan," she said and smiled when her date appeared confused by that statement. "Which is not the most comfortable or romantic of places for a nightcap," she next said. She put her hand on Graves' hip and then added, "Or is our wonderful night to end right now at this door?"

With her sudden nervousness almost getting the better of her, Graves reached for the key card and after fumbling with it for a bit, she finally managed to unlock the door. Then smiling rather shyly at Shannon, she asked. "Do you want to come in for a nightcap?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

Graves shivered in anticipation as Shannon ran her hand lightly across her stomach from her hip as she walked passed her into the room. "Oh boy," she murmured.

* * *

><p>"I'm off to bed," Ruby said as the trio returned home. "And my headphones are broken so try to keep it down."<p>

"Good night you cheeky little sod," Charlie replied.

"She's a great girl," said Joey.

"Yeah she is."

"And did I detect a little bit of a spark between her and Xavier while they were talking with Georgie earlier?"

"Those two have known each other for ages and there's never been anything romantic between them."

"That was then, this is now."

Charlie frowned as she looked back over the evening. She'd seen Ruby and Xavier together plenty of times, yet now that she thought about it, there was something almost flirty going on between them tonight. "If he's getting ideas, he better treat her right after what that little shit Geoff did to her."

"That Geoff must have had rocks in his head to cheat on a girl like Ruby."

"He's a teenage boy so it's not a matter of rocks in his head, it's having rocks elsewhere."

"Xavier seems a nice enough boy though."

"He's had his moments of rebellion," replied Charlie. "Nothing serious, just the usual teenage stuff, but he's really settled down in the past year or so."

Joey chuckled suddenly.

"What's so funny?" asked Charlie.

"Us," she said. "Talking about a boy's suitability for Ruby when we don't even know if she's really interested."

Charlie smiled at that, then something occurred to her. "God, I wonder if mum and dad used to discuss my girlfriends like this when I was in High School?"

"I know mine did," Joey said. "Mum on suitability personality wise while dad would have run complete background checks to see if they were financially acceptable."

"Seriously?" Charlie said and Joey nodded in reply. "Jesus, then no wonder he was extra pissed at someone as lowly as me sniffing around his daughter."

"Luckily for you, I don't care about money," she said. "Besides, I think I struck it pretty rich with you." She pressed her lips gently to Charlie's. "Very rich," she murmured and they kissed again.

* * *

><p>John accepted the glass of wine from his wife as they settled in their bed. "Do you think Georgie is thawing toward me?" he asked. "Not only did she actually join us at the table, but I thought she looked a little bit impressed with the way I handled Angelo."<p>

"John, I don't want you to get your hopes up," she warned him. "Georgie's not one to just let go of her resentment overnight."

"Yeah, I know," he said sadly. "It's probably going to take forever to get through to her, if I ever can."

"A thaw is a good place to start from though."

"Then I wasn't imagining it?"  
>"That daughter of yours is rather unpredictable and at times, very hard to read, but I thought I did detect a hint of a smile toward you there at one stage." She smiled at her husband and squeezed his hand. "I just want you to be careful though and not get ahead of yourself."<p>

* * *

><p>"$25 for a blow job, a $100 for a fuck and $200 for bareback," the woman said as Angelo dragged her into the alleyway.<p>

"How about I just arrest you for solicitation instead," he sneered. He was furious at how this night had gone and needed to work his frustrations out and since he didn't know when his next piss test would happen, he had to steer clear of the gear, which left only one other option. He pushed her roughly against the brick wall and hiked up her skirt.

"Typical cheap skate copper," she commented as he rammed inside her.

"Just shut the fuck up whore," he hissed. He covered her mouth with his hand as he used her for his own gratification.

* * *

><p>Leah let herself into her house. She felt on cloud nine. Robert had understood her hesitation in dating again so soon after her husband's incarceration and as such, he had been a perfect gentleman all night, even walking her home and to her door, before kissing her goodnight. Her hand went to her cheek where he'd pressed his lips only moments earlier. It had been a long time since someone had made her feel as special as Robert had. Even before he'd gone to jail, the romance with Brax had died. Sure, they had still had enjoyable sex and had cared for each other, but the romantic evenings where she was made to feel like she was the only person in the room were long gone. Until tonight.<p>

"Don't get too hung up on Robert," she warned herself, because she knew he was only here temporarily and so there was little point letting herself fall for him. That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy their time together while he was here and maybe get some.

She chuckled to herself. Here she was, a married woman and she was talking about getting some with a guy she barely knew. It was better than thinking of the empty bed she climbed into every night though. And if tonight showed her anything, it was that her marriage was well and truly over and it was time to move on.

* * *

><p>"Oh man, what a day," Charlie said as she sat by Joey's side on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table, sipping their hot chocolate.<p>

"After ruining your day at work, I'm just sorry Angelo had to put a dampener on your celebration as well."

"Despite his unwelcome appearance at the Club, I had a great time Joey, so thank you for dragging me out to celebrate," she said. "But all I want to do now is finish my drink, then go to bed and snuggle with my gorgeous girlfriend as we fall asleep."

"Well if you're snuggling with your gorgeous girlfriend, where does that leave me?" Joey asked in a put out voice. "Alone and without my encore?"

Chuckling, Charlie put her arm around Joey's shoulder. "I'm too tired for an encore, but as to the gorgeous girlfriend part, that's you silly."

"You're very good for stroking my ego."

"Just good for stroking your ego?" she said with a suggestive smirk.

"Since we're just snuggling tonight, then yes, just stroking my ego." She brushed her lips across Charlie's. "You can stroke the other places when you're up to it next."

"Done."

"Hey, did you notice that Graves and her redhead left together," she said. "Looks like she might be about to find out whether that talk about redheads is true or not," Joey teasingly said.

"I wish I had never said anything about redheads," muttered Charlie.


	99. Chapter 99

**_This is my last update until after Christmas. Have a Merry Christmas everyone._**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" mumbled Joey, her eyes still closed to keep out the morning light.<p>

"Stroking your ego."

Joey moaned softly. "That's not my ego that you're stroking."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she said after another gentle stroke across her nipple. "Carry on."

"How about showing me those gorgeous eyes of yours first?"

Joey shook her head. "I'm still sleeping."

"Did you know that you're a wonderful conversationalist for someone who is meant to be sleeping?"

"I'm a very talented person."

"That ego of yours just got a bit bigger then."

"All the better for you to stroke."

Chuckling, Charlie leant down and kissed the tip of Joey's nose. As she did so, she was finally greeted with a glimpse of those eyes she loved so much. "Good morning my sleeping beauty."

"Morning," Joey said, her arms snaking around her girlfriend's neck. "How much time do we have?"

"Not long." She'd barely gotten the words out when Joey tugged her head down and captured her lips.

A minute later, Charlie was trying to extract herself from Joey's grasp. "I have to get ready for work."

"When you said 'not long', you weren't kidding," grumbled Joey and she reluctantly let her go. "Why did you even start?"

"You just looked so adorable lying there," replied Charlie. "And so very tempting, so I couldn't help myself."

"Next time if you're in a hurry Charlie, then please be strong and keep your hands to yourself."

"My, aren't we grumpy this morning," teased Charlie as she climbed from the bed. She deftly snatched out of midair, the pillow her girlfriend had just launched at her head. "And we're frustrated, too."

"It's all your fault."

Chuckling to herself, Charlie gathered her clothes and headed to the bathroom. She was humming as she hopped into the shower and started the water.

"Hey," she yelped when Joey snuck in behind her. Before she could say anything, she was spun around and her lips were crushed against Joey's. "We better make this quick," she murmured against Joey's lips.

"Not talking would help."

Wasting no more time, there was a frenzy of thrusting and groaning as the sounds of their frantic coupling echoed around the room.

"Oh god," Charlie moaned as they both came together. "Wow," she murmured and they parted.

"It's just polite to finish what you started," Joey said as an explanation.

"I'll remind you of that the next time that you leave me high and dry."

Joey grinned at her. "Speaking of reminders, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

"If you weren't so damn wonderful, I'd be so annoyed with your delaying tactics."

"Now you're just wasting time with all this chatter, so how about I just step outside and let you finish."

"I thought you were stepping outside," Charlie said when Joey leant against the bathroom wall.

"I just meant the shower Charlie and since I'm already all wet, I might as well finish my shower after you," said Joey in reply. "But I'll stand here out of the way so I won't distract you any further."

"And you think standing there buck naked and glistening wet isn't a distraction," muttered Charlie, but she did her best to ignore the image and the soft chuckling of her girlfriend to finish her shower.

* * *

><p>Shannon kissed the naked shoulder beneath her head. She felt contented, as she lay curled up by Graves' side, her leg draped casually over her hip as her hand rested on her belly. Staring into Graves' eyes, she smiled at the warmth she saw there. "Has anyone ever told you that you're too cute and sweet to be a big bad cop?"<p>

"Plenty of times," Graves replied. "Though usually by people who can't see beyond my youth and the blond hair."

"Well I certainly see beyond those things." She gazed in appreciation at the naked body in front of her. "Well beyond them, but I still think you're cute and sweet." Shannon chuckled when Graves blushed red. "Especially now." She kissed her softly on the lips. "Last night was wonderful."

"It was amazing," agreed Graves. "Even more so, since I'm usually not one to fall into bed on the first date."

"I'm so glad you made the exception."

"So am I."

They kissed a few more times, before Graves reluctantly pulled away.

"I wish you didn't have to go to work," murmured Shannon. "I'd rather spend the day together here, getting to know each other better."

"Thought we got to know each other pretty well last night," Graves replied with a suggestive smile as she picked up her clothes.

"That we did, but there is still so much to learn," Shannon pointed out. "Such as your first name. It kind of feels weird to have made love to someone, when I don't even know their first name."

"So now you're guilt tripping me into revealing it?"

"Yep."

"Ok then, here it is." Graves leant in close and whispered it to her. She smiled wryly when she saw the look on her lover's face. "I told you that mum was a high school teacher, well she's a history teacher and she's really into all the mythologies of ancient cultures, especially Greek, so given what our surname is, she thought that was the perfect first name to go with it."

"It's actually not that bad."

"On its own maybe, but when combined, I'm not sure it's the best name for a cop to have."

"A perfect name for an undertaker though," joked Shannon.

"Believe me, I've heard all sorts of career suggestions to suit my name, but my heart was on being a cop, which is perfect in a way, since we're often known only by our surnames anyway." She started to walk to the bathroom, then paused. "Do you need a lift anywhere after breakfast?"

"Nah, I'll catch a bus if I need to."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't have anywhere to go just yet anyway," Shannon said. "Besides, I don't want you to end up being late for work because of me."

"Well, I won't be long."

"I'll order us breakfast while you're in there."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"A penny for them."<p>

"Huh?" Watson said as she turned to face Gina. She had been lost in thought while she was standing there waiting for her coffee order and so hadn't even noticed Gina's approach.

"A penny for your thoughts," Gina said again.

"Make it two and you have a deal."

"Are you ok?"

"I miss Martha," she replied. "I'm so used to having her beside me every night, that it feels weird to be going to bed when I know she's not going to be there."

"She'll be home soon."

"Yeah, I know."

"Is that all that is bothering you?"

Watson shrugged. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"I have some free time before I need to be at the school if you'd like to talk," Gina said softly, trying to gently coax her into opening up more.

"Do you think I've been too hard on John?" she suddenly asked out of the blue.

Gina took a moment to consider her reply. Her stepdaughter appreciated people being up front with her and so she decided that was the best way to answer. "If you want me to be honest, then yes, I think you've been too hard on John," replied Gina. "Damn hard on him at times, but I do think I understand why."

"You understand?" Watson murmured. "Because sometimes I'm not so sure that I do anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Here's your coffee, love," Irene said as she chose the most inopportune time to interrupt.

"Thanks Irene." Watson took her coffee and turned back to Gina. "I need to get to work," she said.

"If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."

"Yep, sure," she said but she was already moving away. "Bye you two."

"Where is that girl rushing off to now?" Irene asked Gina.

"To wherever she doesn't need to face the hard questions."

Irene shook her head. "That girl is too stubborn for her own good at times."

"She gets that from John." Gina smiled to herself then. She had warned her husband about getting too ahead of himself where his daughter was concerned, but she considered it a good sign that Georgie was starting to openly question things now.

* * *

><p>Angelo smirked when he noticed the lone figure standing at the bus stop. Recognising her as the redhead who had been with that young Detective at the Club last night, Angelo saw an opportunity too good to pass up. He pulled over in front of her and wound down the window. "Can I offer you a lift somewhere?" Leaning on the open window, she peered warily in at him. "It's ok, I'm a police officer, if that's what you're worried about," he said.<p>

"Not a very popular one if last night was anything to go by."

"That was all bullshit," he said. "It was an accident in which I wasn't even the driver, but because the new Sergeant wants my wife, she's been spreading lies to try to convince everyone else that I'm the one to blame." He shrugged his shoulders. "And because she's a local, they all take her side."

"Must be tough."

"It is." He smiled at her. He could tell her hesitation was wavering and if she was so easily fooled, it was going to be easy for the rest. Here's hoping that Graves talked a lot about work to big note herself to her girlfriend. "Come on, I'll give you a lift to wherever you need to go."

"Don't you have work?"

"Not till this evening." Still she hesitated a little. "It's at least another half hour before the next bus," he informed her and prayed that the bus he'd passed a couple of minutes ago didn't appear before she accepted his offer. "The buses aren't very reliable around here," he added for extra incentive.

"Damn," she muttered. She glanced around. There wasn't another car in sight. "Oh well," she said and jumped into his car.

* * *

><p>Charlie sipped her coffee and started shuffling through the papers on her desk. She'd managed to arrive at work on time, despite her very distracting girlfriend's best efforts and she had spent most of her time since arriving, sitting in her office, waiting on word from Robertson. He and Graves had left for the city moments before she had arrived for work. According to Hogan who had been on duty at the time, Robertson had received a phone call, then a fax and then after leaving a message with Hogan to tell her that they'd fill her in when they returned from the city, they'd both rushed out. They were obviously chasing up something important in the investigation and Charlie was starting to get impatient for news, since they'd now been gone for hours.<p>

She had just reshuffled her papers once more when Robertson and Graves walked into her office.

"We have both good news and bad news on the investigation front," Robertson informed her.


	100. Chapter 100

_"We have both good news and bad news on the investigation front," Robertson informed her. _

Charlie sat back in her chair to give them her full attention. She knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"The good news is that we've identified our mystery man who paid off the doctor and hired Jessie Devereaux," Robertson told her.

"Who is he?"

"Sean McQueen, head of security for one of the Rosetta's main businesses."

"Shouldn't identifying him have been quicker than it was since he's so closely associated to the Rosettas?" asked Charlie. She knew the Rosettas and any known associates of theirs were the first people Robertson and Graves looked into.

"He's new in the job, at least publically," Graves said. "We're pretty sure this guy generally works behind the scenes and has only now become more public, which was why it took a little longer to identify him."

"If we now have a connection to the Rosettas, then what's the bad news?" Charlie said.

"We'll start from the beginning," Robertson said. "Once we identified the man in the composite sketch, we went and paid a visit to him in the city and he was quite forthright with his answers."

"Well rehearsed," translated Graves. "He had answers for it all."

"He admits to paying our good Dr Dickhead for medical services rendered to him personally, even had the paperwork and medical record to show this, but he denies asking the doctor to fake a medical report for Miss Scott, denies even knowing a Bianca Scott and he also denies making that rather large contribution to the doctor's bank account. Now, we've had forensic accountants going through Bianca Scott's, Jessie Devereaux's and the doctor's bank accounts, but so far, tracing the large deposits made into those particular accounts, is proving somewhat problematic," Robertson said. "Each deposit came from a different source, most likely shell corporations to mask that they come from the one place, which makes it damn hard, if not impossible, to pin it down to a specific source. The only thing we do know, is that the payments didn't come from any of Angelo's accounts or Sean McQueen's."

"McQueen was even kind enough to hand over all his bank statements, just in case we were in any doubt about his word," Graves said. "We didn't even need a warrant."

Which told Charlie that this McQueen guy was very confident that they wouldn't find anything incriminating.

"What about Angelo's parents' accounts then, since this McQueen guy is their employee?" asked Charlie.

Robertson answered that one. "We've had no luck with warrants on his parents' accounts and won't unless we can get something to tie them to the cover up."

"Doesn't McQueen tie them to it?"

"He is only their employee, whereas we have Angelo's confession that he was the one who dropped Miss Scott off that day and he was the one who then took the car to be fixed," Robertson said. "And he's made no mention of McQueen at all."

"But if McQueen was also the guy who hired the actress to pose as Bianca, then somebody, either Angelo or his parents, had to have been behind it," Charlie said. "Because I doubt this McQueen guy just did it out of the goodness of his heart."

"That's more of the bad news," replied Robertson. "After we identified McQueen, we showed his photo to the doctor and Miss Devereaux's agent. The doctor confirmed that he was the man who he now claims to have only treated for a medical issue, but the agent isn't so sure if he's the same man who hired Miss Devereaux's services or not. Thinks the guy he spoke to had a bigger nose and perhaps blue eyes, not green, or some such nonsense."

"He's obviously lying," Graves said. "Since the composite sketch and accompanying description he identified the guy from earlier, was very close to the photo we showed him today."

"They got to him," muttered Charlie. Then she added, "To them both."

"So it would seem," Robertson said in agreement. "And now it makes it hard to prove that there ever was any cover up at all on the Rosetta's part, besides Angelo getting his car fixed."

"A lawyer could just argue that it was Bianca Scott who arranged for someone to hire Jessie to go to the bank in her stead, because she didn't want to get caught since she was in hiding over the hit and run accident," added Graves.

"Same goes for the fake medical report," Robertson said. "To test a theory, we showed the doctor a photo of Bianca Scott and a photo of Jessie Devereaux and surprise, surprise, the doctor is now claiming that he saw Jessie Devereaux in the guise of Bianca Scott and that she was the woman the medical report belonged too." He shrugged his shoulders. "So now he's denying that there was ever a faked medical file and he's complaining that it's not his fault if she was the one who lied to him about her identity."

"He already made a statement though, that a man paid him to fake the report and that he never actually saw anyone called Bianca Scott," Charlie said.

"According to him, that was a miscommunication with our Kiwi colleagues who had a word to him when he was over there and that wasn't an official statement on his part."

"What about putting pressure on him," suggested Charlie. "There's still going to be an investigation into his professional conduct, isn't there, so use that against him." She knew she was starting to sound desperate and in a way, she was. It felt like the investigation was falling apart.

"The doctor returned to the country late last night with the sole purpose of putting in his notice of resignation and cancelling his medical licence to practice," Robertson said. "So the Medical Board isn't going to waste precious resources and funding on an investigation into a soon to be former doctor, when they've already got the result they wanted; him gone."

"He quit, just like that?"

Graves nodded. "With his already questionable record of misconduct, once he got word of yet another investigation about to take place, he most likely knew the end result would have seen him struck off the medical registry and so he got in first by quitting," she said. "And since his medical career is now over, it really doesn't come as a great shock that he's now so willing to lie to us and it also won't come as any great surprise if he comes into more money a little further down the track. Only this time, I think he'll be a little more careful to keep his payoff hidden, before he probably disappears to somewhere a little further than New Zealand."

"This is just total bullshit," Charlie muttered.

"Of course it is, but it's now become a matter of what we can prove and what defence lawyers could twist their way," Robertson said. "There's strong evidence that shows Bianca Scott was a blackmailer, which makes painting her as someone who would flee the scene of an accident and then use subterfuge and lies to cover it up, a hell of a lot easier. There's also her prints on the steering wheel of Angelo's car which lends some weight to his version of events. And now we have two of our main witnesses contradicting their earlier statements. By doing so, they've effectively discredited themselves as reliable witnesses."

"Yeah, how do we prove which statement they told was the truth and which was the lie," pointed out Graves. "And even if they retracted their latest statements and went back to their original ones, it doesn't really matter, because it's still the same problem," Graves said. "As of now, their credibility as witnesses is all but shot."

"It may have been the intention from the start to have the Doctor and agent to say one thing, then change their mind so as to conveniently cast them as unreliable witnesses or it may just have been that this cover up was done on the run and they've been forced to seek out anyone we speak to and offer them certain incentives to change their recollection of events." Robertson shrugged. "At the end of the day, it doesn't really matter, because it's had the same affect. They've probably managed to create enough doubt to be a defence lawyers dream."

"Then the cover up is working," Charlie muttered unhappily. "And now we're not only no closer to getting Angelo on the hit and run, we're also no closer to finding out what happened to Bianca then either, are we?" She caught the glance between Robertson and Graves. "Or are we?"

"Mr McQueen has been so very accommodating to us," Robertson sarcastically said. "First with his bank statements and then with his willingness for us to know his movements since the day of the accident. Even turned over his car to help us with this, since it has a nav tracking system installed for business purposes." He pulled out a map and laid it on Charlie's desk. Charlie saw that it was a map of the city. "It showed that on the day that Angelo left the scene of the accident and fled to the city, McQueen was stationary in this area for at least an hour." He pointed to the map.

"What's there?"

"Nothing really, except for some abandoned warehouses that are waiting to be demolished," Graves said. "Angelo's car doesn't have a tracking system so we can't place him there, but when you look here," she said, pointing to another spot on the map. "It's barely five blocks from the garage where Angelo took his car in for repairs."  
>"And the timing of McQueen's arrival at these warehouses, fits in with how long it would have taken for Angelo to get there from Summer Bay," Robertson informed her. "This is the place where we believe Angelo's boot suddenly became so spotless."<p>

"So if Bianca is dead, then they likely buried her somewhere there?" Charlie said.

"Possible, but if Miss Scott was killed, then her body could have been dispensed of with anywhere between here and the city," he replied. "However, our current working theory is that if there was a body in Angelo's boot, then McQueen was the one who dispensed of her." He pointed to another area on the map. "After his stop at the warehouse district, he headed straight to here."

"And here is?" asked Charlie.

"McQueen and Son's Crematorium," replied Graves.

"Oh fuck."

"Sean McQueen's family run Crematorium," Robertson added for extra emphasis.

"They cremated Bianca's body?" Charlie said with sickening horror.

"If she was killed, then that's a very likely scenario," said Graves. "I'd say he met up with Angelo, transferred the body to his car, cleaned the blood from Angelo's boot, then Angelo took his car in for repairs, while McQueen took the body to the crematorium."

"None of this can be proven though, can it?" Charlie said, feeling so disheartened by these latest developments.

"We can prove McQueen stopped his car, then went to the crematorium, which is obviously pretty easy for him to explain away since visiting your father at work isn't a crime," Robertson replied. "I daresay that was also why he was so confident in turning over his car to us. He knew where it would lead us, but he also knew that no one at the Crematorium would talk, just like he knew we wouldn't find anything in his car. It was clean. We'll have forensics go over it but I'm doubtful we'll find anything useful. He would have had plenty of time to put protective plastic down before Angelo arrived with the body."

"The guy was smirking the whole time we were talking to him," muttered Graves. "If you think Angelo is a smug prick, he's got nothing on McQueen." Charlie was surprised by the heat and animation in the normally softly spoken young Detective. "That bastard wanted us to know all about the crematorium and what likely happened to Bianca," she said. "It was his way of letting us know that we're just wasting our time, because he knows Bianca won't be found and that we can't prove any of it. We can't even prove that Bianca Scott is dead and if her body is now ashes, then we likely never will."

"Unfortunately, my young colleague is right," Robertson said. "Without a body or some evidence that she met with foul play, then there is nothing to say that Miss Scott didn't just run away and is now in hiding somewhere right at this moment."

"All we have are unreliable witnesses and theories with no real solid proof to back it up," concluded Graves.

"Then Angelo has won," Charlie said and she slumped in her chair. "He really is going to get away with this."

"We're not giving up on this just yet," Robertson assured her, though Charlie noted he didn't seem as confident as he had in the past.

"Unless someone talks or new evidence turns up, then what are the chances of success in this case as things stand now?" asked Charlie.

* * *

><p>Angelo zipped up his pants as he gazed at the naked redhead in his bed. After offering to help her with her shopping, it hadn't taken long for him to charm her, then get her into bed. She had been so much better than the whores he'd been forced to endure lately. It was almost like she was a pro herself and he could feel himself getting hard just thinking about what they'd just done together.<p>

He pulled on his uniform shirt. "This has been fun," he said to her.

"Angelo, please don't tell anyone about this," she pleaded with him.

Her faced was etched with regret and guilt, but he didn't care. This was about him, not her and now he had her right where he wanted. He needed to know what was happening and since he knew he'd get nothing directly from the Detectives, he hoped the next best thing was to use this woman to get it for him from that silly young Graves.

"That depends," he said.

"On what?" she asked warily.

"On whether I can see you again or not." He'd get to the other part that he needed from her later, but for now, he wanted her to think it was just about the sex.

"This should never have happened in the first place."

"But it did happen," he said. He sat on the bed and ran his hand over her naked hip. "And even you have to admit the last hour was pretty fucking great."

"I'm seeing someone else though."

"Yeah, I know." He grinned cockily. "Bet you can't tell me that that Graves chick satisfied you as much as I just did."

"I'm not in the habit of comparisons," she said. "But for your information, last night was very satisfying for me."

"Yet here you are, in my bed, flushed and satisfied after climaxing multiple times on my cock."

"This was a mistake," she said.

"Well, too late, it's happened and I'd like for it to happen again."

"I told you, I'm already seeing someone."

"And I have a wife, but that doesn't stop her screwing another woman and it's not like you have some big love or anything with Graves. It's a casual fling before you soon go your separate ways."

"True, but she doesn't like cheating of any sort and I feel bad about deceiving her."

"You've already cheated, so what does it matter if we do it again?"

"True also."

"And no one need know about us."

"Provided I keep seeing you."

He cupped her breast and the nipple stood to attention. He smiled. "Your body has answered for you." He squeezed her breast hard, before grabbing his keys. "Feel free to make use of the place," he told her. "I'll see you later, Shannon." He said those last words more as a command than a farewell.

"This job is actually proving to be even more fun than I expected," she chuckled to the now closed door. Using and manipulating people always gave her a perverse sense of enjoyment, which often translated into even hotter sex or at times, made the sex much more bearable when it came to certain people. She reached for her phone and dialled. "I'm as close as I can get to both sides," she said. "It won't take much longer."


	101. Chapter 101

"Leah and Robert,

sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

First comes love,

then comes marriage,

then comes baby

in a baby carriage!"

Leah glared at her laughing friend in embarrassment. Her face was flushed and she was imagining everyone in the Diner was listening into Joey's gentle teasing, even though Joey had kept her voice low. She reached across the table and put her hand over her friend's mouth. Not even that stopped Joey from repeating the little rhyme and her eyes were sparkling in merriment back at her. "God Joey, shush," she whispered.

The mumbling stopped, so Leah removed her hand.

"K-I," Joey began again. She moved out of reach of her friend's hand, a huge grin on her face. "S-S-I-N-G."

"I'm going to have to have a word to your girlfriend about you," she muttered.

"Then I'll look forward to a good spanking from her," smirked Joey with heavy sexual undertones, which made Leah blush again. "Seriously though Leah," she said. "It was nice to see you out and about last night, and happy." She grinned at her friend. "Though I admit it was a bit of surprise that it was with Robertson."

"I'd heard the way people spoke about Robert, which was why I was so surprised myself, that I had said yes to a date," Leah admitted. "But I'm glad I did, because he was the perfect gentleman. He was charming, attentive, he made me feel special."

"Sounds like a great date."

"It was," she said. "He didn't even try to pressure me or drop any less than subtle hints that he wanted more from the night. Right from the start he respected that I was hesitant about dating again and he treated me accordingly." She sighed a little wistfully. "It's too bad that it's not going to lead to anything serious though, but that's ok. Robert is exactly what I needed to encourage me to move on from Brax."

"Have you heard from Brax lately?"

She shook her head. "Not since I told him I wanted to end our marriage. He seemed to have been expecting my decision and hopefully that means he won't fight it when I can finally get the divorce."

"Lucky you," muttered Joey. "I have this awful feeling that Angelo is going to be hanging around like an STD and do everything he can to make the divorce as hard as possible. Not to mention all the trouble he can stir up in between."

"You think he'll do that?" Leah said. "Stir up trouble?"

"Once I would have said no, but now that I've started to see what sort of man he really is, then yeah, I think he'll do whatever he can to cause trouble and not just for Charlie and me."

"I guess there is one advantage to having a husband in jail, in that he's out of the way," murmured Leah. "But hey, with any luck, Robert will find the evidence to put Angelo behind bars as well."

"Not so sure that is going to be the case," Joey said. "Charlie didn't go into a lot of the details over the phone earlier, but from what she told me, a few things have happened that makes it look like Angelo will get away with running Martha off the road."

"Bloody hell," Leah said. "Georgie is not going to be happy with that."

"Yeah, Charlie's really not looking forward to that part," Joey said. "Nor having Angelo strutting around the Station day after day. She should be enjoying her well-earned promotion, instead of babysitting a man who doesn't belong there and having to deal with the discontent of every other officer. No one wants Angelo at the Station, no one wants him around town," she said. "No one wants him at all, so I wish he'd just go away."

* * *

><p>"Look, I told you before," Shannon hissed. "I'll get it done as soon as I can." She hung up and put her phone away. "Fuck," she muttered.<p>

"You ok?" Graves said and Shannon jumped at the unexpected voice behind her.

"Jesus," she shouted and spun around with her hand over her heart. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry."

"You don't look very apologetic."

"Because I've been waiting all day to do this." She pulled Shannon towards her and pressed her lips to hers. "I missed you," she murmured and kissed her again.

"I missed you too."

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet."

"Then join me for dinner and a night cap," Graves suggested. "And we can catch up on the day."

"I'd love to, but I can't spend the night with you," Shannon said and backed away from her.

"You did enjoy last night, didn't you?" she hesitantly asked. "I mean, I thought you said it was wonderful."

The disappointment and uncertainty in her shy lover's eyes had Shannon quickly drawing her close once more.

"Are you kidding?" she said. "Last night was wonderful and I want to be with you again, it's just that I have a lot on my mind right now and I don't think I'd be great company."

"Anything I can help you with."

Shannon smiled and brushed her lips over hers. "You're so sweet for asking, but no, you can't help me."

"You sure?"

"Well, my agent has been on my back, because I was supposed to be making a start on my novel, getting ideas and a short overview done and such," she explained. "Only problem is, I have no idea what the hell my book is going to be about." She sighed heavily. "This trip was supposed to help with my inspiration, but I think it's had the opposite effect. I honestly have no idea what my story will be about."

"How about a young female Detective who takes on the Big Boys Club."

Shannon stared at her for a moment, then smiled. "You know, that's not a bad idea."

"I was joking."

"Young lesbian Detective, sexy, intelligent, eager to fight both corruption in the Force and for the rights of victims. On her first day on the job, she gets involved in a murder investigation. Along the way, she deals with prejudice, abuse and a lack of respect from her colleagues. Then she meets a victim who she starts to fall for. But is the victim as innocent as she claims to be." She frowned at the amused smile now gracing her lover's face. "What?"

"You seem to have found some inspiration."

"Thanks to you." She grabbed Graves' head and pulled her into a deep kiss that left them both a little breathless when they parted. "I think I have found my muse," she whispered. "But now that I have all these ideas running through my mind, I really do have to go and put it down on paper before I start to forget it. I will make it up to you though with an even more wonderful night."

"More wonderful?"

"Mind blowing," she promised. She grinned at the eager anticipation on her lover's face. "We really are going to have some fun my gorgeous little muse. Just not right now."

* * *

><p>Charlie rolled her eyes at the commotion going on in the other room. "God, having a house full of teenagers is worse than having the cells full of drunks at work," she muttered.<p>

"There's only four of them," Joey pointed out.

"Four teenage girls under the same roof is a full house." Another particularly ear piercing shriek reached their ears. "What the hell are they doing in there?"

"Homework."

"Must say, homework has changed in the few years since I was at school."

Joey chuckled in agreement. "Well, since it wasn't that long ago that Ruby was complaining that she wasn't being invited to places and feeling left out, this is a good thing, even if it is just a homework party."

"Yeah, it is."

"But probably not what you need after a long day at work." She gently kneaded Charlie's shoulders. "Is Angelo really going to get away with it?"

"Robertson isn't giving up. He's got experts going over all the evidence, he's even arranged to have some uniforms check the warehouse area for any signs of recent activity, but none of them expect to find anything, least of all a body to be found and without more solid proof, Robertson isn't going to be able to keep the uniforms searching there for very long."

"And Bianca?" Joey said. "She's really dead?"

"That's just it, we don't really know," she replied. "There is every likelihood that she is dead and her body has been cremated," she said. "But then there is also every likelihood that she's done a runner and is in hiding." Charlie shook her head sadly. "My instincts though, tell me that she is dead and her body destroyed, but we have no way to prove any of it."

"Then we just have to believe that justice will prevail," Joey said. "Or at the very least, Robertson will annoy Angelo so much that he'll confess just to get away from him."

That made Charlie laugh lightly. "We can only hope."

More screaming from the next room had them both grimacing. "Oh god," muttered Charlie. "I'm not sure I can survive much more of that."

"How about we go to the cinema and see a movie?"

"Is there anything on worth seeing?"

"Who cares," Joey said. "It's not like we'll actually be watching any of the movie."

Charlie grinned as she realised what her girlfriend had in mind. "I haven't made out in a cinema for ages."

"Neither have I, but at least it will be quieter than here and much more private."

"A cinema full of people is more private?"

"A darkened cinema full of people and if we get there early enough, there will be a nice cosy little corner up the back just calling out to us." Joey tugged on her sleeve. "You might want to change out of your uniform first."

* * *

><p>"You're not chickening out, are you?" Joey whispered as she passed the popcorn. The movie had been on for a good ten minutes now and no one else had come in, so it looked like it was only going to be a half filled cinema tonight, which was even better, since it meant they had plenty of empty seats to the side and front of them. And it was definitely nice and dark, except for the movie screen and the little lights that lined the steps.<p>

"Everyone knows who I am."

"Charlie, it's perfectly natural to make out in a cinema," she said. "In fact, it is like a rite of passage."

"For teenagers, not grown women."

"Tell that to the couple in the other corner."

Charlie glanced across the room. Sure enough, a man and a woman were in a tight clinch. A brightly lit scene in the movie briefly made it a little easier to see what the couple were doing, before they were covered in darkness once more.

"Ooh, she's got a nice rack," Joey murmured appreciatively. "Too bad they're fake."

"Joey!" Charlie hissed at her. "Don't stare at them making out."

"I'm not," she said. "I was talking about the lady on the screen."

"Oh," Charlie murmured a little embarrassed. "How do you know they're fake?"

"Because she's running and every part of her is moving except her boobs. If they were real, they'd be bouncing up and down and knocking her in the chin each time," she replied in a hushed whisper. "Now stop talking before we get kicked out," she told her. "Better yet, come here." Joey put her arm across her girlfriend's shoulders. "This movie isn't half bad."

"It's terrible." She flinched when the woman with the great rack just had her head sent flying through the air by some hidden booby trap.

"Yeah, you're right." She grinned at Charlie. "We're in a half empty cinema, watching a terribly lame horror movie, whatever shall we do?"

Charlie leant into her. "This." Their lips met, then parted as the screen lit up once more.

"If we time it to the dark and light scenes, we'll be like one of those bobbing birds you sit on the edge of a glass," Joey whispered.

"Then we might as well just keep kissing," she murmured against her lips. She moaned softly when she felt a hand cup her breast. "Joey, this is a public place and if you touch my tits again, we won't only be kicked out, we'll be arrested for indecent exposure because of what happens next."

"It's ok, I'm sleeping with the Sergeant and she'll see us well treated," Joey assured her. "But I'll keep my hands to myself."

"We should really stop talking."

Joey nodded. "And we really should be watching the movie."

"I prefer this." They kissed again, then again as the movie continued to play out in front of them.

* * *

><p>The bed slammed against the wall again and again, but he didn't back off.<p>

"Oh god," she moaned, feeling yet another orgasm rising. It surprised her. Most times when she was with a guy or woman for work, she only climaxed because of the thrill of the deceit, but this one was coming from sheer sexual pleasure. She circled her legs over his back and he went even deeper, making her cry out in genuine pleasure. He was like an unrelenting jackhammer as the whole bed continued to shake from the power of his thrusts.

"Yes, god, yes, yes," she yelled as she climaxed. Her body bucked against his and he just kept pounding into her. "Harder," she begged. There was definitely nothing wrong with getting enjoyment from her work.

He grinned in triumph at how easy he'd overcome her earlier reservations when he'd come home from work to find her exactly as he left her. Naked on his bed, ready and waiting for him and he'd wasted little time in renewing their activities. And if anything, she'd been even more enthusiastic and vocal tonight. "Admit it Shannon, you prefer having a man buried deep inside you, filling you in a way dykey little fingers never could."

"God yes, yes, I love it so much," she cried out. "I love having you so deep inside me I can almost taste you." That look in his eyes at her apparent surrender and his entire attitude told her that she had him hook line and sinker. He honestly believed she was under his spell, when it was the other way around and that knowledge only served to heighten her already high sexual pleasure. When the time came to take it to the next stage, it was going to be even more enjoyable. She turned her head to the side on the pillow, making sure he got a clean shot of her face for his candid camera. The fool was such a rank amateur for thinking she hadn't seen him playing with his phone before casually setting it there on its side. Pointing right at the bed. At least she'd made sure he was going to get a good show. She closed her eyes as she felt the thrill of it all rush through her. "Please Angelo, give me more, show me what a real man is like." Her voice carried just the right amount of submission and desperation in it that she knew would appeal to his ego the most.

* * *

><p>Graves came out of the cinema. She'd decided to see a movie since the thought of climbing into an empty bed to watch TV didn't appeal to her. It had just felt so lonely in that hotel room that even a horror movie at the cinema had sounded better. "Oh god," she muttered. It was all meant to be a bit of fun, but she'd felt a connection last night and now she knew she was in danger of letting her heart step over the line with Shannon if she wasn't more careful.<p>

"Hey," a voice called out and Graves turned to find Charlie there with her girlfriend. "Were you in the cinema just then?" Charlie asked. "We didn't see you."

"That's because the only thing we saw were each others' tonsils," quipped Joey.

Graves laughed, enjoying the embarrassed, yet affectionate glare Charlie sent to her girlfriend.

"So, were you here alone?" asked Joey.

"Yeah," she said. "My date had a better offer."

"She sounds like a right idiot to stand you up," said Charlie.

"Not an idiot, just a writer who had a sudden burst of inspiration and needed to get to work on it."

"Ah, the creative type," Charlie said. "Dated one or two of them myself. They can be great when their mind isn't so preoccupied."

"Well, it's nothing really serious between Shannon and me anyway," she said with a dismissive shrug. "Just a bit of fun."

Joey and Charlie shared a knowing look.

"Well, we were going to go to the pub just down the road for a couple of drinks if you'd like to join us," Charlie said.

"I don't want to cramp your date."

"You won't be," she assured her. "That place is going to be crowded at this time of night, so it's not like we'll be alone in there anyway, so come along and share a few drinks with us."

"Thanks, I think I will." Anything to avoid that large, lonely, empty bed.


	102. Chapter 102

"Where's your better half?" Shandi asked Charlie when she walked out of the Diner with her extra morning caffeine kick.

"Taking Ruby for another driving lesson before school."

"Yikes."

Charlie smiled. "Yep, better her than me," she quipped. "Though Joey did say that Ruby's not too bad, but that just might be a con to lull me into taking over the lessons once Joey's given her a few more."

"I always knew there were advantages to living out of town," Shandi said with a grin. "It saved me from having Xav asking me for lessons."

"How much longer are you in the Bay for?" she asked since they hadn't really had much opportunity to talk about it the other night at Gina's party.

"I'm not really sure," she replied. "I was only going to stick around for Gina's birthday and sort of see how things went after that, but now that the truth about dad and Georgie is out, I want to stay and see where it goes, however long it takes," she said. "I was horrible to Georgie as a kid and I've apologised to her for that, but now I really want to make up for that and be a big sister to her. This is something I really should have done years ago."

"Georgie wouldn't have been ready then," Charlie pointed out.

"Not sure she's ready now," Shandi replied. "But her joining us at the table the other night could be a good sign," she said. "I know she was only there for Gina, but I never thought I'd see the day she'd be seated at the same table as me, dad and Hugo."

"That's something I certainly never expected to see," agreed Charlie. "Though until recently, I never understood why Georgie was so against John. You and Hugo, I could understand, but with John, I just never got that."

"I still feel bad for not telling you the truth about dad and Georgie," Shandi said. "It's been hard keeping the secret for so long and there were times when I did want to tell you, especially after we hooked up."

"It wasn't your secret to tell," Charlie said.

"I'm just glad it's all finally out in the open now," Shandi said. Or most of it. She'd still love to know what her sister had meant about their father being the reason why her mum was dead. One step at a time though, she told herself and turned her attention back to Charlie. "And that the weirdness between us is gone."

Charlie grinned at her. "Well, it's not every day that I find out I was sleeping with family."

"Please stop referring to it like that," she said with a grimace. "It's not like you are actually related to me by blood," Shandi said. "We just share a common relative."

"Still, if I'd known back then that you were my cousin's sister, then I probably never would have gone out with you."

"We were good together though, weren't we?"

"Yeah we were," Charlie readily replied. "You were my first real long term relationship, which was good for me, because it let me believe I was capable of being with a woman beyond a few weeks," she said. "But I think we both knew, even back then, that it was never going to last between us."

"True," Shandi said. "Your messiness would have eventually driven me insane."

"My messiness?" Charlie replied with a raised brow. "If I recall correctly, it was you who had an aversion to using coat hangers and anything resembling a household cleaning product."

"You clearly recall wrongly," she said with faux huffiness.

"Ask Joey and she'll tell you I'm a neat freak."

"Obviously a new thing with you then," she countered. Then she grinned at Charlie. "Never thought I'd see the day when Charlie Buckton was happy to be balled and chained for eternity."

"Have you seen my girlfriend?" Charlie said.

"You're right," replied Shandi. "If she was available, I'd gladly let her chain me for eternity."

"We prefer cuffs," quipped Charlie. "What about you, has there been anyone special since we split?"

"Not really," she murmured. "I'm not ready to settle down just yet and I guess a part of me wasn't really looking for anything stable, because at the back of my mind, I always knew I'd end up back here for an extended period," she explained. "At least I always hoped my sister would give me a reason to stick around long term, so I never thought it fair to get involved with a woman and then have to leave her or drag her here with me."

"I'm sure there is a woman out there who will be happy to tame you when the time is right," she teased. "And as for Georgie, well she and I have own issues that still need sorting out, but I hope you two can find a way to be sisters."

"So do I," she said. "I just really hope this goes somewhere, especially for dad. He has gotten all excited at the possibility that Georgie may finally be thawing toward him. Both Gina and I have tried to warn him not to get ahead of himself, but he's wanted this for so long, he just can't help himself."

"It's such a shame the way things ended up, because it's obvious John cares for Georgie and her life could have been so different if he had been allowed to be a part of it from the beginning."

"Well, what's done is done, it can't be changed," Shandi said. "All we can do now is try to get past it and move forward," she said. "Hopefully as a family."

"You know, Roo and Georgie are actually talking civilly toward each other now, so miracles are possible."

"God I hope so. We all really want to be there for Georgie, even more now with Martha being in the hospital."

"She might need her family even more soon, since things might be about to get a little worse for Georgie."

"How so?" Shandi said. "I thought Martha was improving every day."

"She is," Charlie said. "I can't really go into details just yet, but it looks like Angelo might be around for longer than any of us would like."

"Shit," she muttered.

"And having him back at work is hard on everyone, especially Georgie. I've done my best to make sure they're not on the same shift, but there's no way to avoid their shifts crossing over," Charlie said. "Angelo's working right now and Georgie isn't on till this afternoon, but there's at least three hours where their shifts cross over today."

"Just let him rot on the graveyard shift every night."

"Joey said the same thing and I would if I could, but Angelo would be the first to complain about being victimised if I did that, especially since Georgie's not on graveyard shifts for the time being," she explained. "With her partner in hospital, she's allowed to work split shifts so she can be home at night for their son."

"Sounds reasonable."

"It is, but she's my cousin and since I'm now with Angelo's wife, it really wouldn't be a good look if I then went against Department policy and tried to force Angelo into only working the graveyard shifts. He'd argue I was being preferential to Georgie just because we're family while having it in for him since he's the husband of my lover."

"He really does sound like a piece of work," Shandi muttered. "Did you know that he actually took a restraining order out against dad?"

"You're kidding!" Charlie said. "When was this?"

"It came first thing this morning."

"Bastard must have gotten it signed off elsewhere, because I certainly never saw any application for it."

"He alleges that my father twice threatened him, once when he was in uniform."

"That little shit."

"Well, I suppose dad did kind of threaten him, but it was just words, he'd never have carried through with it," Shandi said. "Though I admit, I think it would have been enjoyable to see dad scraping that prick off the bottom of his boot like a piece of dog shit." She shook her head in annoyance. "But that order is a crock of shit. All dad was doing, was standing up for his family."

"I guess now we know what Angelo meant when he told John he wasn't going to let him push him around," murmured Charlie. "What are the terms of the restraining order?"

"Dad has to stay at least fifty metres away from Angelo at all times for the period of the order," she replied. "Which is for the next two weeks."

"That suggests to me that Angelo or his lawyer must have done some grovelling to get even that much into the order," Charlie said.

"It still pisses dad off," Shandi said. "And now he's worried Angelo will target Georgie or himself, just to try to provoke him into breaching the order."

"I certainly wouldn't put that past Angelo." She sipped her coffee. It was extra strong this morning, because she figured she'd need the boost to get her through the day. "I'll do my best to keep an eye on him." Unfortunately, she had an awful feeling that she was going to be forced to do a lot of that.

* * *

><p>Angelo stifled a yawn. He was tired. She'd begged him to show her what a real man was like and he'd spent most of the night doing just that. That woman was up for almost anything and she was proving to be a far better curative measure than drugs had been. He grinned. At least going at it all night and screwing her brains out wasn't going to show up in a drug test and he got the added enjoyment of knowing he was giving that young Detective's girl great sex right under her nose. That was such a turn on. He wondered if that stupid woman would ever notice that her girl was being pounded wide open by his dick the next time she stuck her little fingers up her. He sniggered.<p>

"What's so funny?"

Angelo glanced over at his partner. Hogan had barely said two words since they'd been assigned to sit on the side of the road with a speed camera, unless it was work related. Since this was usually a one-man job, it felt like he was being banished from the Station and babysat at the same time. It infuriated him. Not that long ago, he was the Sergeant and this man his lackey and though he was still senior to Hogan, he knew this man no longer respected him. It wasn't fair. "Just thinking of the night I had," he replied in a civil voice.

"We're here to work, not daydream."

"Yes sir," he said mockingly and ignored the glare he got from Hogan as he went on to imagine what he was going to do to her when they hooked up again during his lunch break. He'd been pissed at first when he'd woken that morning to find her gone without so much as a word to him. Then he'd found her note, promising to make up for her hasty exit to him over lunch. He was definitely going to enjoy lunch today.

* * *

><p>"That's it, ease around," Joey instructed.<p>

"I'm getting better at this," murmured Ruby.

"You're doing really well, Ruby."

"Because I have such an amazing teacher."

Joey chuckled. "You're being a little too obvious with your praise, Ruby," she told her.

"Whatever do you mean?" she innocently asked.

"You figure if you keep flattering me with how great an instructor I am, that I'll cave in and offer to give you even more lessons."

"That's not it at all," Ruby replied. "You are a great teacher."

Joey just shook her head in amusement.

"Really you are Joey," she remarked. "An absolutely amazing and remarkable teacher."

"Now you're just trolling me."

* * *

><p>Graves had enjoyed the company of Charlie and Joey last night. They'd found some seats in the outside enclosure of the pub where it was a little quieter and had a great time. She had found Joey to be a very funny and mischievous lady who she had little doubt was going to be keeping Charlie on her toes for a very long time. It had been fun to watch them together and it had taken her mind off her own loneliness, even if only for a short time. She'd eventually had to climb into that big empty bed all alone though, but come morning, she found herself on a mission.<p>

With the tray in one hand, she used the other to knock on the door. The caravan rocked slightly as she heard Shannon move about. Moments later, the door flung open.

Shannon sniffed the air and said by way of greeting, "Is that coffee?"

Graves nodded in amusement. "And egg and bacon muffins."

"Oh my god, you're a life saver," she said and reached for one of the cups.

"No offence, but you look like you haven't slept," Graves said as she stepped into the caravan.

"Because I haven't," she replied. "I was going at it all night." She took a large mouthful of coffee and savoured it for a moment. "Oh caffeine, how I've missed you."

"What about me?" Graves said. "Have you missed me?"

"Hand me the muffin and I'll say yes."

Graves handed the muffin over. "Did you really stay up all night writing?"

"Yeah," she said around her first mouthful. "When I'm in the groove, I lose all track of time."

"Do you even stop to eat?" she asked as Shannon was swiftly polishing off the food.

"Last night was one of those times that I forgot to take some time out, so I really appreciate you bringing this around." With the last of the muffin now gone, she took another couple of mouthfuls of coffee, before setting it aside and eyeing off her lover. She was on such a high from last night. "How long before you have to go to work?"

"Not long."

"Long enough." Taking a handful of shirt in her fist, she dragged Graves toward her, their lips meeting strongly and their clothes quickly discarded as their passion took over.

"Oww," Graves complained as her head hit the overhead shelf when she was pushed onto the bed.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," Shannon said in embarrassment.

"Now I know why you preferred my place over yours," she murmured as she rubbed her head.

Shannon straddled Graves' naked waist and leant over her, their breasts touching as she stared into her eyes. "Let me make you feel better."

"You already are," moaned Graves, her body on fire at just the merest touch from her lover, let alone having her whole naked body pressed hard against hers.

"I haven't even begun baby," she purred and Graves' heart fluttered at the sheer lust she saw on Shannon's face. All thoughts of work were forgotten as Shannon crushed her lips on hers.

* * *

><p>"We should be heading toward the school now," Joey said to her young driver.<p>

"Doesn't feel like we've been driving all that long," muttered a disappointed Ruby.

"It's been half an hour," pointed out Joey.

"Really?"

"Yep." She leant over to look at the dashboard in front of Ruby. "Watch your speed Ruby."

"Oh shit," she said and eased back.

* * *

><p>Angelo was brought out of his daydreams by a familiar car going past with an even familiar passenger. He glanced at the speed camera and smiled. Today really was his lucky day.<p>

"What are you doing Angelo?" Hogan asked when Angelo started the car.

"That car was speeding."

"It was one K over the limit."

"Over the limit, is over the limit." He flipped on the lights and sped off after them.

* * *

><p>"Joey, there's a cop car behind me," Ruby said in mild panic.<p>

Joey glanced over her shoulder behind them. "Damn," she muttered under her breath. "The lights are flashing, so you'd better pull over and see what they want."

"I can't get a speeding ticket when I'm on my L's," complained Ruby as she pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road.

"Relax Ruby, you were already slowing down and I doubt you were still over the limit," she told the young girl. "Wind down your window."

Her heart went into her mouth when she saw who the officer was when he stepped from the car. Joey had been dreading seeing him again and she hoped he wasn't going to get at her or Charlie, by going through Ruby.

Angelo leant on the open window with his elbows. "Morning ladies," he said with a cheerful grin. "Were you aware that you were speeding, Miss Buckton?"

"That was my fault," Joey said. "I'm giving her lessons and I should have been paying more attention to the speed."

"So should have the young lady," he replied.

"How far over was she?" asked Joey. She was still sure that it couldn't have been by much, since Ruby hadn't been that far over to begin with and had already started to slow down before they even would have passed the camera.

"She was over the limit," was all he said. "And I'm going to have to give Miss Buckton a ticket for that." He pulled out his ticket book. "This isn't going to look good on your leaner's permit," he informed Ruby as he started writing down the details.


	103. Chapter 103

"Angelo was only faking that he was writing the ticket and he ended up letting Ruby off with just an unofficial warning," Joey told her girlfriend over the phone. "But it was obvious he wanted to scare Ruby into thinking she was going to lose her L's and it left her pretty shaken up afterward."

"Damn him," muttered Charlie. "I'll have a word to him."

"There's not much you can do Charlie," Joey said to her. "Technically, Ruby had crept over the limit, even if it was only by a fraction and she was already slowing down by the time we drove past them, but she was still over it."

"Fuck," she said. Joey was right and she probably couldn't even have a go at him for scaring Ruby, since it was a tactic a lot of them used for first time offenders, especially the young ones. Give them a scare to keep them honest in the future.

"It's all my fault really," Joey explained. "I should have been paying more attention to her speed."

"It's ok Joey, it is easy enough to go over, especially for a learner driver," she said. "It's all part of the learning curve."

"Just our luck though, that there was a speed camera in the area and that it was Angelo."

"As much as I don't like it, this little encounter will just mean Ruby will be more careful from now on." Charlie hoped her sister did learn from this and didn't become a lead foot like their cousin. In fairness to Georgie though, she was a very good driver, despite her proclivity for speed. "And her being more careful on the road is a good thing."

"I said something similar to her to try to calm her down."

"She'll bounce right back in typical Buckton style," Charlie confidently stated.

"Hope she's not the typical Buckton in failing her test when the time comes," quipped Joey and she heard her girlfriend groan over the phone.

"I'm going to kill Ruby for blabbing that to you," she muttered. She had reluctantly accepted that it was one thing she was never going to live down. Especially if her sister and girlfriend had any say in the matter.

"Anyway, I'm just glad Hogan was there, because I'd hate to think what Angelo may have said or done if he'd been alone," Joey said. "Poor Hogan actually looked embarrassed to be there, especially when he told me Ruby had only been a k over."

"Seriously, it was only 1 km?" Charlie said.

"In a 100 zone."

Charlie swore under her breath. "That should never have happened," she growled with renewed anger in her voice. "Officers have some discretion to give the driver leeway if it is only over by that much, so you probably shouldn't have been pulled over in the first place at that speed," she said. "I think we both know now that Angelo pulling you over had absolutely nothing to do with the speed limit. He recognised the car and saw his chance."

"Oh for sure," agreed Joey. "Just like he no doubt realises what a difficult position this puts you and us in," she said. "Given our personal connection, we can't exactly lodge a complaint since Angelo was only doing his job."

"I know an officer or two who would probably commend him for his dedication to the job," she murmured. "Damn it to hell though Joey, I know I can't really do anything but at the same time, I don't want to encourage him by doing nothing."

"I'm pretty sure reactions are what he's after," Joey said. "Anything to make others look like they're in the wrong or persecuting him, but we can't play his game Charlie."

"Yeah, I know, I've been telling Georgie the same thing, but that bastard makes it hard," she complained. Charlie sighed and rubbed her brow. "This promotion is really starting to feel like it came at the wrong time."

"That's because it did," Joey simply stated. "It should have come much earlier, say, before Angelo got the job."

Charlie smiled. "The silver lining in that cloud, was him getting the job brought you back into my life."

"The one thing Angelo has done right," joked Joey. "Look, I'd better let you get back to work."

"What about you?"

"I still have an hour or so to fill in before I have to get to the Club, so I'm at the Diner enjoying a coffee and cake with Shandi. We ran into each other and I thought it was a good chance to get some dirt on you from her."

"Sorry babe, you'll have no luck there, because there is none," Charlie cheerfully replied. She was glad that Joey and Shandi were getting on. It wasn't always the case when the current girlfriend met an ex, but it was a relief. Shandi wasn't just a good friend, she was also her cousin's sister, so any jealously from Joey might have made things awkward. "But I do hope that Shandi keeps you in line so you don't annoy Leah too much this time."

"Leah's not on today," Joey replied.

"A warning for next time then, that she might just get away with justifiable homicide if you sing that kissing song to her in public again."

Chuckling, Joey bid her goodbye.

Shaking her head in bemusement, Charlie set her phone down. It was amazing how simply talking to Joey could relax her, despite the circumstances behind the call in the first place.

"Joey, don't take this the wrong way, but your husband is a complete and utter insufferable prick," Shandi helpfully informed her the moment Joey hung up on Charlie.

"Soon-to-be-ex-husband," Joey reminded her. She had only spoken to Shandi a couple of times, but she was really starting to like her. And it was nice not to feel even a little bit jealous that she was Charlie's ex. That relationship was in the distant past and now Charlie was well and truly hers for the rest of their lives together. "But you are right, Angelo is a prick."

"I still can't believe he pulled Ruby over," she said. "That's hardly going to endear him to you or make you want to take him back if that's what he was after."

"Maybe he thought letting Ruby off with only a warning was his way to say, 'see, I am a good guy in letting her off'," replied Joey.

"What's his problem?"

"Where do we start?" Joey jokingly said. "In all seriousness though, I just have no idea who he is these days. He's certainly not the man I had thought he was when I married him."

"Well, at least you had the good sense to ditch him," she said. "And get yourself a very stunning replacement."

"You make is sound as if he was an object that I traded in for something better," Joey dryly said.

"I'd say Charlie qualifies as something better."

"Oh, I agree, she's a marked improvement on Angelo, but she's more than just a replacement."

Shandi held her hand up to forestall her. "If you're going to start getting all mushy about how wonderful Charlie is and how in love you are, I'm outta here," she said. "I'd rather not hear about gushy love stories unless it's about my own love life."

"How is your own love life going?"

"Non-existent."

"Are you looking?"

"Yes and no," she replied. "I'm not looking for a serious relationship at this time of my life, but I probably wouldn't pass up on a little casual one on one fun with the right lady." Shandi leant forward in keen interest. "Speaking of ladies, what can you tell me about that cute little blonde Detective that's in town right now?"

"Her name is Graves, she's very nice, a little shy, at least in private and very taken," replied Joey. "Even if she hasn't figured out that last point for herself just yet."

"Ah," Shandi murmured in disappointment. "Is it that redhead she was with the other night at the Club?"

"Yep."

"Damn, just my luck that two visiting lesbians to the Bay find each other instead of me."

* * *

><p>"This is another meeting where I'm not going to like what you have tell me, isn't it?" Charlie said when Robertson and Graves seated themselves on the other side of her desk.<p>

Robertson nodded. "I received a call first thing this morning from my commanding officer," he said. "He wants me to tie things up here and return to the city."

"End the investigation?" Charlie disappointedly said.

"Not in so many words," he said. "I'm homicide, not crash investigation and the only reason why I got the case, was because I was on the scene and so calling me back and passing the case onto crash investigation would be completely above board," he explained. "However, I pointed out that both myself and Graves possessed the most knowledge on the case and we should be allowed to carry on. I also argued with him that there was still much to do, told him what we believe happened, that there may indeed have been foul play with Miss Scott's disappearance and he responded by asking me for the evidence that proves it all."

"Damn," muttered Charlie.

"Unfortunately, he is well aware that there is a lack of physical evidence that proves Angelo was the driver, that there is no real proof that anything untoward has happened to Miss Scott and also that our experts have yet to turn up anything of note," he said. "As the case stands now, it wouldn't even justify charging Angelo, other than for what we've already charged him with. There is just no way it would stand up in court and there is now a belief held by some, that the situation is unlikely to change and so handing it over to crash investigation is a gesture only, because they believe nothing more will be found to further the case against Angelo and so it will just be filed away as unproven."

"Just once lately, it would be nice to get some good news on this case," muttered Charlie. "They just want to ignore that there has been a cover up, that witnesses have been paid off, just so they can tie it up as quickly as possible and sweep it under the carpet."

"So it seems," replied Robertson. "My boss isn't happy with the decision, so I can only assume this has come from higher up."

"Rosetta connections," Graves stated matter-of-factly.

"Which we won't mention again," Robertson said. "We know the most likely scenario, but it would be career suicide to make any such allegations outside of this room."

"So that's it then?" Charlie said. "It's all swept aside and Angelo just walks away free."

"No, because I'm not done here yet," Robertson said.

"You were ordered to tie things up."

"It was worded more as a recommendation than an order and there was no timeframe given as to when I had to return home."

Charlie's brow rose in surprise at that. "Deliberate?"

He inclined his head in a slight nod. "This was my boss' way of letting me know strings were being pulled and I was running out of time," he explained. "He's brought us a few days at most, then I expect to receive another call which will carry an order and a set date on when to hand the case over." He was also hoping that until there was an official order, no one would breathe a word to Angelo about the latest developments. He wanted to keep Angelo nervous and on his toes for as long as possible, in the hope he'd slip up.

"It doesn't give you much time to nail Angelo," Charlie muttered.

"We certainly haven't given up Charlie," Robertson said. "And just because some choose to believe that we won't find anything to incriminate him, that's not a belief Graves nor myself share."

"God I hope you do find something, because he's really making his presence felt and not in a good way." She went on to explain about the encounter with Ruby and Joey and also the restraining order Angelo had taken out against John Palmer.

While Charlie spoke, Graves let her mind drift back to earlier. There was still a small bump on her head where she'd hit the overhead shelf, but Shannon had definitely made her feel better. It hadn't mattered that they'd only had 15 minutes together, it had been hot and frantic and she was sure the whole caravan had been shaking to their lovemaking. Then, when she had been lying spent in Shannon's arms, for the first time in her life, she had seriously considered taking a sickie, but work had won out in the end. She planned to surprise Shannon with lunch though. She just couldn't stay away from her.

* * *

><p>Joey laughed out loud at what John had just said. He had joined her and Shandi at an outside table and she was finding him to be quite the character. Behind that stern expression he wore on his face most of the time, laid a wicked sense of humour.<p>

"Oh shit," Joey muttered, all humour suddenly draining from the table as a dark shadow descended over them.

"You're closer than fifty metres to me," Angelo's voice came from behind John.

"I suggest you read the fine print of the order," John said with a complete lack of concern and without even turning around to face him. "It says that while I'm not supposed to approach you, if at any time I'm already at a location before you arrive, then you're shit out of luck, because I don't have to leave."

Joey could tell Angelo wasn't happy with that. Obviously he'd expected a different reaction from John, than this calm, matter-of-fact response.

Angelo bent over, his hands resting on the edge of the table on John's right side. Joey couldn't hear what Angelo was saying to John, but by watching John, she knew it wasn't good. His whole expression was one of fearsome anger and he was twisting a napkin in his hand. Probably imagining it was Angelo's neck, she thought.

"I'll be seeing you later," Angelo said cheerfully as he walked back the way he had just come.

"Dad, what did he say?" asked Shandi.

"Doesn't matter," John replied in a strained voice. "Excuse me, but I need some fresh air."

"We're already outside," Shandi pointed out but her father was already gone. "What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know," Joey said. "But it certainly seemed to shake your father up."

* * *

><p>Charlie caught herself looking at the clock yet again. Angelo was still out on patrol with Hogan, so there was less tension around the Station for the time being and it was nearing Angelo's lunch break, which meant he only had a few hours of his shift to go after that. Only problem was, her cousin was due to start her shift soon and the tension was sure to skyrocket the moment she turned up. She could always assign Angelo to more patrol after lunch, but it didn't seem fair to subject Hogan to more of that, so she looked over the roster to see whom she could switch him with.<p>

"This isn't what the job is supposed to be," she muttered as she mapped out assignments for the next few hours. Sure, she was meant to assign people to duties, but not for the reasons she was, ie. keeping Angelo away from here.

* * *

><p>Joey looked at her watch. She still had a few minutes to fill in before she needed to head off to work and since Irene was picking up some dirty dishes from the tables next to her, she took the opportunity to speak to her.<p>

"So Irene, how is your stray waif going?" Joey asked her.

"Eating me out of house and home," she complained, but Joey noted the affectionate tone of her voice. "I swear that boy is a bottomless pit."

"Yeah, I probably should have warned you about that."

"He's a good boy though."

Joey smiled at the way Irene was calling a grown man like Aden a boy and she bet her friend loved being babied in such a way.

"And he makes my Belle happy."

"She makes him happy too," Joey said. "But don't let that little rat take advantage of your good nature."

Irene snorted. "Please darl," she drawled. "Those girls of mine provided me with many moments in their teen years that have me well prepared for the likes of that blond charmer of yours."

"I can't wait for Aden to figure that out," Joey chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Jesus," moaned Angelo in pleasure as he watched her move above him. She was a sight. Her body flushed with arousal as she rose and fell with a steady rhythm. She had promised to make up for her earlier hasty exit to him and she had. The extra spice he'd added into the mix by playing his blackmail card had certainly helped as well. Boy, had she been furious when he had shown her the video of them going for it and threatened to show it to her girlfriend. She even had the nerve to slap him in the face, which had led to a lot of shouting, pushing and shoving that had culminated in her riding him to glory twice already.<p>

"Tell me what Graves has been saying and doing about me," he demanded as he squeezed her breasts in time to her movements, making her moan loudly. He was definitely enjoying his lunch break today and it made up for his earlier disappointment with that prick Palmer.

"They went to the city to check on things."

"I already knew that."

"I really don't know what you expect me to do," she complained. "She doesn't exactly talk much about her work."

"Then make her."

"How?" despite the distraction of maintaining this conversation, she could feel the familiar tingling between her legs once more.

"Pillow talk, I don't really care how you get it, just get her talk about the investigation."

"I'd rather not talk about you while I'm in bed with her."

"I need that information," he demanded. He was getting frustrated about the situation. Not even his parents were telling him anything. It was like they didn't trust him or something.

"I don't know why you do, since you haven't even been charged with anything yet."

"Because knowing what they have beforehand, will put me in a better position to protect myself if they go ahead and pin these false allegations on me."

"I just don't think she'll open up to me."

"Tell her you want to get serious with her," he said. "Profess your love for her for all I care, but get her talking."

Her phone started ringing. Without breaking stride, she smiled down at him and reached for her phone. "Yes?" She closed her eyes as Angelo squeezed her breasts even harder and moved his hips up beneath her. She struggled to keep her moaning down and her voice even.

"Intel is good," the voice said. "You'll be home with them soon."

"Thank god," she murmured.

"Provided you don't fuck this up."

"I love you too, honey," she cooed.

The voice chuckled. "You always were a tease."

She tossed her phone away and put her hands on Angelo's chest.

"Who was that?" he demanded to know.

"Graves," she lied.

"It's kind of a turn on to be inside you while you were talking to her."

"Very much a turn on," she said. "Now, make sure you get this on film, because I'm really going to fuck your brains out before you have to leave me." It was always so much hotter near the end of a job and she rode him with renewed vigour.

When she came, her body gripped him almost painfully and he gasped. He'd never experienced anything like it. It felt like he was caught in a vice and the moment she released him, he climaxed. "Oh man, you're fucking amazing," he panted. Picking her up that day was the best move he'd made in a long time, he thought as she collapsed on top of him. He flipped them so that he was lying above her. Her eyes were closed as her body continued to spasm around him in the aftermath of their climaxes. "You are so fucking hot," he murmured and for the first time, he kissed her. She groaned against his lips, her mouth opening to him as she felt him start to move gently inside her. It was different this time. This wasn't about control, this was him making love to her as a lover would and she revelled in it. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into his. That look was all she needed. She held his gaze and smiled up at him, letting him see what he wanted to see. He smiled back. They nearly always fell for her and she loved the thrill of power that gave her over them. And this job in particular, was proving to be one of the most enjoyable ever.

"Come over tonight," he said softly.

"I have to meet up with Graves at some stage today and I still have some work to do as well."

"After that then."

"It might be late."

"That's fine."

"Let's meet somewhere different though," she suggested.

"Where?"

"I'll call and let you know," she told him. "Now shut up and let's finish this." Her voice rose in volume with every thrust of his hips, spurring him on.

* * *

><p>Watson stared at the report sitting in front of Charlie on her desk. One look at all the red ink told her why her cousin had summoned her into the office.<p>

"Charlie, I know it's not up to scratch," she said. "I tried really hard, but I just couldn't get it right."

"I know you did, but there is no way this document could be filed in its current state." Watson nodded unhappily, which made Charlie feel worse. She really hated having this conversation, but she couldn't overlook it.

"I'll fix it up," Watson promised.

"Georgie, this isn't your fault," she said. "This is a stressful time for all right now, so don't be ashamed to ask for help with writing the reports if you need it."

"I hate this Charlie," Watson said as she flopped onto the seat. "It is making me feel like a dummy all over again."

"You're not a dummy," she told her. "You just have a learning difficulty which stress unfortunately happens to exacerbate."

"I just want it all over Charlie."

"We all do." She hadn't yet told her cousin about the call Robertson had received. That might make it even worse if she knew they'd be stuck with Angelo for a lot longer, but she couldn't hold off on telling her forever. She just hoped that before Robertson was officially called back, he and Graves had some luck in nailing Angelo.

"I heard whispers that Angelo served John with a restraining order," Watson said and it surprised Charlie. Not that there had been whispers, since barely anything happened in this town without it being talked about, but that her cousin had brought it up. And that her tone hadn't been tinged with the usual resentment it held whenever she spoke of John.

"Yeah, it seems that Angelo took exception to John for the way he spoke to him on a couple of occasions."

"That one at Gina's birthday was pretty good viewing," she admitted.

"John's a good man who is not afraid to stick up for others," Charlie cautiously said. "Especially when it comes to his family."

"I guess," murmured Watson noncommittally. She reached for the report. "I'll get to work on fixing this up."

"Georgie, if you need it, ask for it," Charlie instructed her.

"I will."

* * *

><p>Graves' hand was poised an inch from knocking on the door of Shannon's caravan when the sound of her voice stopped her.<p> 


	104. Chapter 104

_Graves' hand was poised an inch from knocking on the door of Shannon's caravan when the sound of her voice stopped her._

She turned and smiled as she saw Shannon rushing up the path she'd only moments earlier walked up herself. In the next instant, Shannon's arms were around her and her lips were pressed hard against hers.

"Mmm, I could do that forever," murmured Shannon.

"So could I," replied Graves. She leant back in Shannon's arms and took in her appearance. "You seem flushed and a little out of breath," she noted.

"Power walking to clear my head." She grinned at Graves. "Not that it isn't wonderful to see you, but I wasn't expecting you back, at least not until after you'd finished work."

"Well, I had to have lunch, so I thought I'd come and share it with you," Graves explained. She held up the bag in her hand. "It's only salad rolls," she said. "But after you forgot to eat last night, I wanted to make sure you ate today."

"Wow, first breakfast, now this." She grinned at her. "That is so sweet of you." She took Graves' hand and led her inside. Tossing the rolls onto the counter, she pulled Graves to her and circled her arms around her once more.

It had only been a few hours since she'd left Shannon's bed, but with the knowledge that her time here might be drawing to a close, Graves was beset by fresh emotions. Being this close to Shannon wasn't helping either.

"Are you ok?" asked Shannon, a frown on her face as she watched her lover. "It felt like you went away for a moment there."

"It's just that I might not be staying in the Bay for much longer," Graves told her.

"You've nearly wrapped up the investigation then?"

"I can't really say anything, except that I might be heading home sooner than expected."

"Oh." She sighed heavily. "I'm going to miss you." She stepped away from Graves.

"Should I be the one to ask if you're ok now?" said Graves.

Shannon took a moment before answering. "Graves, I've been attracted to you from the moment we bumped into each other and I've loved being with you, even for these brief encounters, but I think we should end things now."

"Oh," Graves muttered, feeling completely deflated.

"Not because I don't want to be with you," Shannon hurriedly reassured her. "The exact opposite is true, it's just that." She paused briefly as she sought out the right words. "Graves, that night we spent in each other's arms, then you turning up on my doorstep twice today, has made me realise how much I'm already falling for you and I don't want that, because the more I fall for you, the harder it is going to be for me, to leave you when we finally have to part ways and so we should just end things now before it's too late."

"But we don't have to part ways," Graves hesitantly said. "I mean, you said your trip was nearly at an end and once I'm done here, I'll be back in the city as well and so um, ah, maybe we could ah." She was staring to lose her nerve and stammer.

"We could what?" Shannon gently prodded her. She wanted to hear the words from her lover.

"Look, I know this seems quick, I mean, we barely know each other." She knew she was starting to ramble again, but her heart had taken over her mouth and there was no stopping her. "But I feel like there is this amazing connection between us and so I was thinking, that um, maybe we could, um, hook up once we're both back in the city to find out if what we've started here, could be the real deal."

She couldn't believe she had just suggested that. She had no idea where those words had even come from and now she was in a state of panic as she awaited Shannon's response. This was all supposed to have been just a bit of fun for them, and if she had just sent her running from her by coming on so strongly, she'd never forgive herself. "I'm sorry, that was a dumb idea," she hastily added as she tried to salvage things.

"It's not a dumb idea at all," murmured Shannon. She smiled as her words brought a hopeful anticipation to her lover's face. It amazed her how someone who appeared so confident in her job, could be so damn shy and uncertain when it came to her love life. It was kind of charming in a way and she was enjoying discovering more about who this woman was. "In fact, I think I might really like to do that." She pressed her lips once more to Graves'. "You're already more than just a fling for me," she told her, kissing her again. "Lunch can wait," she said as she backed Graves toward the bed.

"I could so easily fall in love with you," whispered Graves, if she hadn't already, but her words were lost, along with her clothes, as she gave herself over to the joy of being with this woman, who had so quickly captured her imagination and desire.

* * *

><p>"Charlie," Joey murmured against her lips. "This isn't my desk," she said. The desk where a few minutes earlier, she'd been managing the books, before her girlfriend had charged in, explained that she had pulled a double shift and so wanted to spend her lunch break with her, since they might not see each other again that day. Joey had barely gotten out of her seat, before Charlie had had her pressed against the edge of the desk, with no chance to object as her words were cut off by Charlie's lips. "Charlie, this isn't my desk," she said again.<p>

"Mmm," was all Charlie said as she continued to ravish the lips beneath hers. Her hands deftly undid the buttons on Joey's shirt and she slid it from her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Next, the straps on Joey's bra were pulled down until they hung loosely at her arms, with only the cups holding the bra in place.

"Nor is it my office."

"Yeah, yeah," Charlie said, not really listening.

"Alf could walk in at any moment," Joey told her and that worked. Charlie jumped back as if scolded and twirled around to glance toward the door.

"I thought you said Alf was coming through the door." She glared at her girlfriend.

"No, I just said he could come in at any moment," Joey pointed out. "And it's not that I don't enjoy your lips, I do," she said. "But when you mentioned having a private lunch when you barged in, this isn't quite what I had in mind and I'd rather not have my boss walk in and find you attached to my lips like that."

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away," admitted Charlie. "And in my defence, I was merely trying to make up for the fact that I probably won't see you again until tomorrow."

"That's hardly a defence, Charlie, since you were the one who assigned yourself to a double shift."

"Well, I can't keep assigning everyone else to doubles without doing them occasionally myself," she replied. "I'm supposed to be setting the example to them."

"And a fine example that is," Joey said.

Charlie wasn't sure if Joey was referring to work or what had just about happened between them. She then made the mistake of lowering her eyes. Even the reminder of Alf's ever possible interruption was doing little to quell her burning need as her eyes raked over the body before her. She licked her lips. "Joey."

"Yeah."

"Can you pull your bra up and put your top back on," she suggested. "Because if you keep standing there looking so inviting, then to hell with Alf, because I'm going to push you onto the top of that desk and have my way with you."

Joey gulped at the sudden increase in her own arousal, not to mention, the heated wetness pooling between her legs. "I'll lock the door," she suggested, much to Charlie's surprise.

"Oh boy," she murmured as Joey locked the door, then kicked off her shoes and unzipped her jeans. Joey stepped out of them when they bundled around her ankles. Her panties followed and by the time she was standing in front of Charlie, she was wearing only her bra, the straps still hanging loosely.

"How about you get out of that uniform so we don't ruin it," she suggested.

Charlie hesitated only a moment, before her clothes joined Joey's on the floor. She stared pointedly at Joey's bra. "Aren't you a little overdressed," she said to her.

"Too right I am." Her bra joined the rest of the pile and with both women now completely naked, Joey spared a glance at the desk. It was cluttered with everything but the kitchen sink and not very inviting, so she nudged Charlie into one of the chairs and straddled her legs. "We better make this quick," whispered Joey.

"I can do quick," Charlie assured her as she captured her lips. The kiss was long and deep. Joey moved against her as her excitement grew and Charlie groaned as her nipples brushed against her girlfriend's. She broke the kiss and with her arms supporting Joey's back, she had Joey arch her back, presenting her breasts to her.

"I love lunch time," she murmured happily as she sucked one of the harden peaks into her mouth.

"Jesus Charlie," hissed Joey. She was fighting to keep her cries of pleasure down in volume. Charlie's mouth latched onto the other nipple. Keeping control wasn't easy, but Joey was somehow managing to do so. "Is this what you call quick?" she taunted in a voice filled with wanton desire.

Smirking at the challenge, Charlie went for the prize. Taking one nipple in her mouth, her hand sought out the silken heat between her lover's legs. "You're burning hot baby," she murmured around the nipple. The vibrations of her girlfriend's mouth on her breast as her fingers played with her, was almost too much for Joey. People were right when they said that the fear of being sprung added an element to sex, she thought, because right then, with her body about ready to explode, she didn't care one bit that someone could come knocking on the door. When Charlie's fingers plunged inside her, she cried out.

She tried biting her lip to hold it in but Charlie still heard the "Oh god."

Smiling at the power she now yielded over her girlfriend, she increased the pace of her fingers and teasingly grazed her teeth over Joey's stiff nipples.

"Fuck," muttered Joey. She yanked Charlie's mouth from her breasts and crushed it with her own mouth, only just muffling her screams as she came. Her body rode through the orgasm as she rose and fell to the rhythm of Charlie's hand. Charlie kept up the rhythm, her thumb flicking Joey's clit in time with each downward thrust of Joey's hips and soon Joey was climbing once more.

Charlie swallowed her cry and held her as her body spasmed in the throes of her second climax.

"Quick it was," murmured Joey. "But we're not done just yet," she said and slid off her girlfriend's legs to her knees. She had Charlie move closer to the edge of the seat, nudged her legs wider and over her shoulders as she settled between them. "This won't take long."

"No it won't," Charlie said with a strained voice. She had already been close to coming with Joey when she'd climaxed a second time, so she definitely wasn't going to last long. She muffled her passionate cries against her forearm as she writhed against the questing tongue and fingers of her girlfriend. When Joey sucked her clit into her mouth and swirled her tongue back and forth in time with her thrusting fingers, it was too much. Charlie cried out and her body bucked against Joey as her orgasm bowed her back.

* * *

><p>"That sign on the door says this is the ladies locker room for as long as I'm in here," Watson said. "So get the fuck out."<p>

"I'm just getting my things so I can go home," Angelo said. "And let's just get something straight here. If anyone is going to be issuing orders, it will be me," he informed her. "Since I'm the senior officer." He smirked at her. "That's something a loser like you will need to get used to, because you'll never amount to anything beyond where you already are in this Force."

"You say that as if your opinion actually means something," Watson said as she struggled to hold onto her temper. She knew what he wanted, a reaction.

"Because it does," he arrogantly replied. "I'm the one from a well respected family who will be going far in this Force once this little matter blows over and is forgotten."

"I will never forget what you did."

"I didn't do anything," he replied. "And unlike mine, your opinion really doesn't matter." He leant casually with his shoulder on the locker next to hers. "I know all about your parents," he said. "Your slut of a mother and your drunk and abusive excuse of a father." He sniggered. "It must worry you that you're so much like them," he tauntingly said. "At the back of your mind must be that nagging fear that you'll start smacking around that kid, just as daddy dearest probably did with your worthless hide. After all, that brat isn't your flesh and blood, so what does he matter."

"He matters because Jay is my son," she snapped. "It doesn't matter about flesh and blood, Jay is still mine and I'd never hurt him." She wasn't entirely sure if she was trying to convince Angelo or herself with those words and at that moment, she hated Angelo more than ever for voicing the very real fears she had had in the past. That she'd end up just like her dad. "I'd never hurt my son," she said again.

"So you say."

"Tell me Angelo, how can a drug addicted coward like you, put on that uniform and actually think you belong?" she retaliated with as she tried to regain control of her emotions.

"Easy, I was born for this," he said. "The thin blue line runs through my veins."

"I thought that was just the drugs," she fired back, satisfied to see the flash of anger in his eyes.

"You're the one with the questionable past and no future," he snarled. "So why don't you take your crippled arse and piss off."

"Take your own advice."

She went to walk past him, but he put his arm out to block her path. "I'm not done talking to you yet, Constable."

* * *

><p>"Do all cops get up to such hanky panky during their lunch breaks?" teased Joey. Charlie's third orgasm had knocked her off the chair and they'd end up in a heap on the floor, their limbs entwined. Neither woman so far, had made any effort to untangle themselves from the very compromising position.<p>

"We have a very stressful job, so we tend to make the most of any break we have," explained Charlie. Her gaze wandered over her girlfriend's naked form and she smirked at her. "Especially when one has a very understanding girlfriend who is only too happy to help to relieve the stress."

"I think the term is easy, not understanding," joked Joey.

"You were hardly easy," Charlie said. "In fact, you made me work damn hard to get you back into my life."

"But now that I'm all yours," purred Joey in such a way that she sent Charlie's heart racing. "I'm putty in your hands."

"And I love moulding and squeezing you."

"Care to demonstrate that some more?"

Chuckling, Charlie shook her head. "I'd love to, but I better eat something before I have to get back to work," she said.

"Back to babysitting the boys and girls," smirked Joey.

"It does sort of feel like that at the moment," admitted Charlie. "I didn't even really want to leave the station in the first place while both Angelo and Georgie were there, but as much as I'd like to, I really can't watch over them every second of their shift and I needed the break. Besides, Robertson is there to keep an eye on things and with Angelo only having a half an hour of his shift left, then with any luck, he won't have had time to cause any trouble and he'll be gone by the time I get back."

"How is Georgie coping with having Angelo around?"

"Not well," replied Charlie as she disentangled their limbs. She smiled briefly at her girlfriend's sigh of disappointment when she moved away from her. "Georgie's been under so much stress lately. First with the misunderstanding about Brax, then the secret about John getting out, followed so quickly by the accident and now she has to work with the man who nearly killed her partner and child." She reached for her bra and panties. "And unfortunately, it's all starting to affect her work. Earlier, I had to bring her up on errors in a report she'd written. I hated doing it, but I couldn't let it go."

"It must have been hard on her as well."

"It was." Charlie shook her head sadly. "Georgie hates admitting to anything that may be viewed as a weakness by some and the worse thing is, that the more stressful she gets over it, the bigger the problem it becomes. At least this time though, I seem to have gotten through to her, because she actually asked one of the other officers to help her fix up the report."

"Who locked the flamin' door," barked Alf as he banged on it.

Both women looked at each other. They'd somehow managed to forget where they were. "Oh shit," they said together and hastily gathered their clothes and dressed.

"Well," Alf demanded to know when the door finally opened for him.

"Sorry Alf, we were just having lunch," Joey told him.

"With the door locked?" he said. Then he took in Charlie's, then Joey's rumpled appearance and shook his head. "What is it with lesbians lunching in my office," he muttered, since Martha and Georgie usually liked to do the same. He shook his head again. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"A very wise decision," Joey murmured while Charlie hurried past them. "Hey Charlie, not even a goodbye kiss?"

Growling softly at her girlfriend's mirthful manner, she came back and brushed her lips over hers. "You're an awful tease," she muttered to her.

"And don't you love it."

Rolling her eyes, Charlie made haste, lest she succumb once more to her playful girlfriend. It was her own fault for turning up like that, she supposed, since she should have known that the moment she had Joey alone, she wouldn't have been able to keep her hands to herself. She was seriously addicted to her girlfriend. Charlie grinned at that and decided that she liked being addicted to Joey.

* * *

><p>He was still blocking Watson's way and he could see that she was practically trembling with rage now. It made him smile as he remained intent on pressing her buttons. "Listen up you pathetic gimp. Soon, I'm going to be in charge again and when I am, your time here is numbered, unless you start grovelling at my feet."<p>

"This is Charlie's station now."

"Only for the moment," he cockily said. "Because I know how to play this game and get whatever I want."

"Which explains why you have no wife and have been demoted," she sarcastically said. "Just stay away from me Angelo or you'll regret it."

"Threatening people seems to run in your family," he snidely said. "Well now that I'm in uniform, just let your father try to throw his weight around, because I'll be waiting to throw his arse in jail."

She squeezed her hands tightly shut, trying to hold onto her temper. "Let me pass," she said.

"In a minute but first I have a confession to make." He smiled as he spoke. "I was high on coke and getting my dick sucked off by Bianca while I was driving the car that ran your bitch off the road, along with that brat and you can't do anything about it." He laughed at her then. "You could try limping to that prick Robertson, but I'll never make that confession ever again and your word means shit. You're just a trouble-making cunt who has it in for me and would no doubt lie to get what you want. You're pathetic Watson, and pretty soon, even Martha will realise what an embarrassment you are and toss you aside like the garbage you are."

"Shut the fuck up," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"She's kind of hot though, so I wouldn't mind reminding her of what it's like to be with a man, instead of being with a crippled muff diver." He leered at her. "And once she's had some of what I have to offer, she'll be sucking my dick like a lolly pop for dessert every night before I ride her like a bitch in heat. And you know what," he taunted her with. "She will love having every inch of my cock deep inside her, no matter what hole I shove it in, because even you know how much she would prefer being with a man. Let's face it, she'd still be opening her legs to her husband's cock if he were alive, so you know what that makes you? The consolation prize until someone better comes along. A man. Just like me." Still, she held onto her temper and it was really starting to annoy him. He sensed she was close to breaking though and right then, he knew just what would tip her over. "You know, I've always wanted a son and all boys want a father, so once I've replaced you in his mother's bed and in his life, then I'm sure Jay will be extremely glad to forget all about the embarrassment of having had you in his life and start calling me dad."

Angelo had been expecting it, just not the power behind the strike and it sent him reeling backwards and tears of pain leaked from his eyes as he crumpled to the ground. It had been worth it though, especially when he heard the door close behind whoever had had such exquisite timing as to witness her downfall. He smirked through the pain at her and whispered so only she could hear. "Thank you soon-to-be-former Const. Watson," he said smugly. "You've just punched away your career."


	105. Chapter 105

_Thanks to all who continue to read and to those who review. Here is a nice long chapter with a surprise or two. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"I guess it's pretty obvious now, who I take after," a disconsolate Watson mumbled. She'd been unable to sleep, her thoughts tormented by images and fears she'd rather not see again, so she'd called Gina, since Irene was out of town. Despite the late hour, Gina had come straight over and had sat there, without word, while she told her about Angelo. "Just like dad, I wanted to do more than just hit him," she said, then shook her head. "John just sat there without reacting to his words, yet I reacted in typical Watson fashion. Blood doesn't matter, I'm daddy Watson's daughter through and through." The words tasted even more bitter than usual after Angelo had implied the same.<p>

"That is the biggest amount of bullshit I have ever heard," Gina said, the anger behind her words surprising Watson. "I will not sit here and let you talk yourself down anymore." She reached out and held Watson's face in her hands. "You are nothing like that mongrel stepfather of yours, do you understand me?"

"I replied with my fists, just like he would."

"Just like a hell of a lot of people would have under such an attack," she told her. "For fuck's sake Georgie, even I would have been tempted to pound into that little shit if he'd said anything like that about my family to my face." She smiled at the startled look on her stepdaughter's face. "What, you think John is the only protective parent in this family, because he's not. I know violence isn't the answer and I'd never condone it, but I also understand that sometimes under great distress, even the calmest of people could snap."

"I'm not a calm person."

"No you're not." She smiled warmly at her. "You're a very passionate and emotional person and that can sometimes dictate your actions, but unlike your stepfather, you're also a kind, loving and considerate young woman who would never set out to deliberately harm another person and while you may not like to hear this, you are more like John than you realise," she said. "But as for your stepfather, I will tell you again, you are nothing like him."

"That fear that I am has always been with me though," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I've seen more than enough in my job to know that abuse can be a learned response and dad educated me and mum a lot."

Her stepdaughter had never really said much about what she'd endured at the hands of her stepfather. They knew some of it though. When she had been shot, the extent of some of the abuse had shown up in x-rays and when he'd heard about it, John had been devastated. It had been hard enough to know he'd been kept from his daughter, but knowing even some of what she'd endured, had made it worse. It was part of the reason he could never give up hope that she'd come to him one day. He wanted to show her that not all fathers treated their kids like that.

"He taught me how to smack us around so it wasn't noticeable under our clothes," she said. "How to manipulate us in to believing it was our fault, that we somehow deserved it." She shrugged. "I know that's not true, but back then, when there was no one to help us, I didn't know any better."

"You don't need to fear that you will become him, Georgie, because you're a completely different person to him," Gina told her. "I can see that and so can Martha. She is with you because she believes in you and she absolutely adores you. Why else would she trust such a precious gift like Jay with you?"

Watson just shook her head. "I know Martha wouldn't look twice at Angelo and that she's happy with me, but he was right in saying that if Jack were alive today, she'd be very happily married to him and I'd be all alone," she murmured. "I hated him for reminding me of that and then when he called me an embarrassment to my boy, I just snapped. Jay means the world to me and I try so hard to be a good mother and someone he can look up to."

"Georgie, you are a wonderful mother to Jay and you are definitely someone he can look up to."

"Not after I punched a superior officer."

"Angelo may outrank you, but he is in no way superior to you. Georgie, as he gets older, Jay is going to see what huge obstacles his mum has had to overcome and he's going to be even prouder of you because of it," Gina said to her. "And as for that Rosetta prick, he was deliberately targeting your vulnerabilities, but that doesn't mean he was right. He couldn't be further from the real you."

"Yeah I suppose, but he's not the first to think that about me and he certainly won't stop saying it either," muttered Watson. "Robertson may have intervened this time, but Angelo knows exactly what buttons to push to get me to react and he will keep at me and at me until I snap again and then I really will lose my career." She sighed heavily. "He got me so angry that I could have killed him Gina, and that type of anger inside me scares me so much, because I don't know what I'm capable of."

* * *

><p>"Well, looks like our time in the Bay is going to be extended after all," murmured Robertson as he stood with Graves at the back of a nightclub, staring into the rubbish. The two blue Grundy bins were overflowing with rubbish and there were bin bags strewn all around them, their insides spilling through slits in the sides of the bags. There was a strong scent of rotting food and there was a definite stench of stale urine in the alleyway. The dull and flickering lighting from the overhead lights and clouded over moon, just added to the gloomy atmosphere of the scene. As did the body lying amongst all the rubbish.<p>

"Is it wrong to find this resting place rather appropriate for the deceased?" Graves said in response. She'd gotten the call and after a quick refreshing shower, she'd come straight here. She spared a quick glance at Robertson; his appearance was immaculate, as if he hadn't been dragged out of bed at this ridiculous time in the morning.

"Not at all," Robertson said. "He seems quite at home here."

"You do realise that the list of suspects is going to be long, since he basically pissed off anyone who met him."

He nodded. "Charlie, who found the body?" he asked of her.

"One of the barmen from the nightclub," replied Charlie. "He went to toss a bag of garbage in the bins and found him."

"Did he recognise the victim?"

"He'd seen him around quite a bit recently, but didn't know him by name," Charlie said. "He just called in that a body had been found, I arrived with Stevenson a short time later and as soon as I saw who the victim was, I backed off and called you, since it was pretty obvious that the bullet holes meant it wasn't an accident."

"Did you or Stevenson touch the body?"

"I had Stevenson check him for a pulse to confirm death, that's it," Charlie said. "I then had Stevenson handle the cordoning off of the crime scene since I figured you'd want me to have as little involvement as possible."

"Very good."

"I did have quick word with the nightclub Manager though," she told him. "Just to ask him to make sure no one inside the nightclub left without first giving a statement to an officer. He also told me that he saw the victim leave through the backdoor with a woman at around 11 pm," she explained. "He didn't come right out and say it, but I'm sure he was implying that this woman works hard for her money."

"Ah," was all he said in understanding.

"The woman came back inside at some stage and is still in there."

"I'll definitely be having a word with her," he murmured. "Going by the amount of blood and holes in our victim, more than one shot was fired," Robertson said. "Surely someone would have heard something."

"The nightclub is the only business on this block open at this time of night," Charlie replied. "And it's doubtful anyone could hear anything inside with the music blaring as it was. Even someone walking nearby would probably only hear the music or just assume it was part of the partying."

"Send some officers to doorknock," he ordered of Stevenson. "Ask them if they heard anything besides music between the time the body was called in and 11 pm."

"Will do."

"Oh and Charlie."

"I know, don't get involved." She took a couple of further steps back out of their way, while Robertson and Graves walked the scene.

"There are two blood pools, one where the body was found and here, where I suspect he was standing when he was shot." The position was about ten metres from where his body now lay. "The blood patterns and these drag marks definitely show that his body was moved after he was shot," Robertson said. "One of the bullets struck him in the neck and with the amount of blood spray we can see here, I find it highly doubtful that the killer didn't end up with blood on him or her after they moved the body."

"There's also blood on the side of the bin," added Graves. "The killer might have tried to get him inside there, but he might have been too heavy. It's one thing to drag a body and another thing entirely to lift up a dead weight that heavy and toss him in."

"A woman might have such difficulty," concluded Robertson.

"The woman he came out with?" Graves said. "She'd have to be pretty cold hearted, not to mention ballsy, to murder a man, then go back inside and continue to party as if nothing was wrong."

"Could you have dragged him that distance?"

"Sure," she replied. "I'm not the tallest or strongest of people, but if I had enough incentive, I could have gotten him from A to B. It probably wouldn't be easy for me though and would take a bit of time." Graves shone her torch closer to the body for extra lighting. "He has a bruise to his jaw. Perhaps things got a bit heated out here, before our killer resorted to using a gun."

"I think you'll find that bruise is from earlier in the day," Robertson said and both Charlie and Graves stared at him in surprise. "From when Const. Watson assaulted him."

"Shit," muttered Charlie at Robertson's revelation. This wasn't good. She didn't believe her cousin was capable of murder and while assaulting Angelo was bad enough, having him then end up dead on the same day, really didn't bode well for her cousin, especially given her history with him.

"Watson hit him?" Graves said. "When did this happen?"

"At the station just as his shift was ending," replied Robertson.

"Shit," Charlie muttered again. Angelo had been gone by the time she got back from her lunch break, which she'd taken as a blessing, while her cousin had been pretty quiet and kept mainly to herself. At the time, she'd just assumed it was because she'd felt embarrassed about asking for help with the report and rather than embarrass her further, she hadn't said anything to her cousin about her mood. Now she wished she had.

"Angelo had been deliberately goading her and according to Watson, he even confessed to the accident. Unfortunately, I wasn't in time to hear the confession and Angelo denied it all of course. He claimed that he went to get his things from his locker before going home, but didn't see the sign on the door that meant a female officer was in there, so he accidently walked in on her. She reacted angrily to his presence and struck out at him. What Angelo didn't know, was that I had overheard the last few comments he'd made to Watson and so became aware that it wasn't all as one sided as he claimed it to be."

"I'm just surprised this is the first I've heard of it," Graves said.

"Same here," Charlie said. "I'd have thought Angelo would have been yelling at the top of his lungs for charges to be laid against Georgie."

"Oh he did," Robertson said with a self-satisfied smile. "I persuaded him otherwise."

Charlie raised her brow at that. "How exactly?"

"Well, after he made some rather hollow threats to my career, I merely pointed out my exemplary record and standing within the Force in comparison to his and then reminded him about the behavioural agreement he'd signed before being reinstated here, and how the overly sexualised and explicit comments he had made toward a female officer would likely see the agreement torn up and him out on his arse."

"Bet he just loved that," muttered Graves.

"For a moment, I did seriously consider filing a report on his conduct, except that could very well have ended Watson's career in the fallout."

"That hardly seems fair," Charlie angrily interjected. "Not when Angelo barely got a reprimand for assaulting Aden. I mean, what happened to the whole misunderstanding and punch ups between officers generally ending up with only a reprimand in their files?"

"And that is usually the outcome," he said. "Except each case is treated on an individual basis, with the history of those involved taken into account. While Angelo has paid for his recent conduct with a reprimand and also a demotion for a combination of things, until recently, he had an impeccable record, whereas unfortunately for Watson, her rather long record speaks loudly against her."

"Fuck," said Charlie. She knew part of that was self-inflicted by her cousin's behaviour, yet she knew there were times when she'd been unfairly judged compared to others. She'd been guilty of doing that herself. Not this time though. She'd make sure of that.

"Now, I'm aware that records don't always paint an accurate picture, especially if the person writing them has a preconceived or personal grudge, yet there is no denying that your cousin has a bit of temper."

"Which until now, she hadn't acted on while in her uniform," Charlie pointed out.

"She still has problems with authority and discipline though and those are two important characteristics needed for a police officer, yet have sadly been lacking in her throughout her entire career," he said. "Also, it's no secret that she had zero respect for Angelo from day one."

He was right, thought Charlie. Georgie had resented Angelo before he'd even arrived and never gave him a chance. It no longer matters that Angelo never gave her cousin a chance in return either, because right now, it all went against Georgie.

"And recent events have only exacerbated things," Robertson was saying. "Watson has every right to be angry with Angelo, but her history is now against her and a junior officer assaulting a senior officer was always going to be viewed in a harsher light. Throw in her history of little respect and clear animosity toward Angelo and Watson was looking to be in a hell of a lot of trouble for what she did."

"It doesn't seem fair," muttered Charlie.

"Because it's not," agreed Graves. "Personally, I think Angelo got off lightly with only being demoted, but he has backers willing to go into bat for him. Your cousin doesn't."

"I'd go into bat for her," Charlie said. "But I suppose I'd just be dismissed as sticking up for my cousin."

"Charlie, I'm not saying it would have been a certainty as Angelo seemed to believe it to be, but with Watson's less than stellar reputation where authority and discipline is concerned, then there is no denying that her career could very well have been in jeopardy, especially if Angelo had been free to have his backers exert the right influence, had I not intervened and threatened him when I did." Robertson stared down at the body. "Now even in death, Angelo might cause considerable trouble for Watson. Alive, I could have kept him at Bay, but that injury to his face is going to need an official explanation for the autopsy."

Charlie sighed heavily as he said it. Things were just going from bad to worse.

"And I'm also going to need to make a detailed report as to why I chose not to report the incident in the first place," he said.

"So Georgie may still end up losing her job," murmured Charlie. Her cousin had already been through so much and while she may be struggling to find the passion for her job these days with the strain she was under, she also knew that Georgie would hate to lose the uniform like this. It would be like confirming everything some people believed of her.

"Charlie, I'll do what I can to protect Watson for the assault," he assured her. "Personally, I don't blame her really after what he said to her and it was quite admirable that she held out for as long as she did, but I should have stepped in earlier than I did and I'll make sure my report details that, along with everything I overheard Angelo saying, including the rather disparaging remarks he made concerning her disability and sexuality. Given her disability came as a result of being shot trying to save a fellow officer and the Force is against discrimination and harassment based on a person's sexuality, then Angelo's words may end up working in Watson's favour, especially now his death is going to be a PR nightmare. It all depends really, on how far his backers are willing to stand by his reputation now that he's dead, but I suspect that the wisest course of action will be to let this particular incident rest," he said. "A report filled with terms like 'crippled muff diver', 'sucking my dick like a lolly pop' and 'ride her like a bitch in heat', isn't something anyone on either side, will want released into the public arena, not when there is already going to be so much scrutiny surrounding Angelo's murder."

"The media attention is going to be pretty strong on this, isn't it?" Graves said.

"More than pretty strong, I dare say. If he'd been a normal cop, it would be bad enough, but Angelo was from an influential high society family with a strong history within the Force. He was going to be the poster boy for the future of the Force and his recent actions are going to be fodder for the press vultures. Every one of us is going to be under intense scrutiny from this moment on."

Charlie winced. She knew her relationship with the victim's wife was going to make her an obvious target. Not to mention a suspect. She also hated that people she loved and cared for, were also going to be on that suspect list. Charlie caught Robertson's eye. He didn't need to say anything. She knew by that look what he wanted. "Is this where you ask me for an alibi?"

"I'm sorry Charlie."

And he really did sound sorry for having to ask, she thought.

"But given your own history with Angelo, you're a legitimate suspect."

"Yeah I know, I'm the wife stealing job stealing back stabbing bitch who had it in for him," she muttered.

"You said Angelo was seen leaving with a woman at 11 pm. Where were you between then and when the body was called in?"

"I was out on patrol on my own until after midnight and I'd just gotten back to the station when the call came in. I grabbed Stevenson and came straight here," she replied.

Her response had come without any hesitation and Robertson nodded. "You realise then, that you have no real alibi."

Charlie nodded.

"No 'I didn't do it' or such?" he said.

Charlie smiled then. "I didn't kill him."

"I'll need to interview you properly and I can't have you involved in any part of the investigation," he told her. "The further away the better."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She spared a glance at the body. "Look, my shift is now over and since I can't help you here, I'm going to go home and tell Joey about Angelo, before she hears it from another source."

"We'll need to speak to her as well," he told her.

Charlie just sighed and nodded as she walked away. Joey would likely be in bed by now and while she'd rather leave her to sleep til morning, she believed Joey would want to be awoken and told about Angelo as soon as possible. She just wished she had some idea as to how Joey was going to react to the news. At one time, Joey had cared for Angelo, yet lately, she had wanted nothing to do with him, but now that he was dead, how would she feel? She sighed heavily. Things had been so great between them and now they were going to have a tonne of shit land on them.

"Charlie," Robertson called out when she was about halfway down the alleyway. She stopped and turned. "Has Angelo's mobile been found?"

"No," she called back. "I did try calling it, but didn't hear anything," she said. "Maybe it needed recharging or it could be under his body or amongst all that rubbish, where the ring tone would be muffled."

"We'll have the crime scene techs keep an eye out for it then."

* * *

><p>"He was alive when I left him," Kathy Dean informed them a short time later.<p>

"After you had sex with him, is that right?" Robertson said.

At least it was a little less gloomy inside the nightclub, thought Graves, as she watched her partner quiz the woman who had been seen leaving with Angelo earlier. They'd waited for forensics to turn up and set them on their task, before heading inside to interview her. Kathy Dean was a tiny woman who possessed that hard and worn edge that Graves had seen in a lot of prostitutes before.

"Yeah, we did it in the alleyway. No money exchanged hands though, so you can't charge me," she defiantly said.

"We're not interested in your work," Robertson said. "Did you see where he went afterward?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nah, once we were done, I came straight back inside. Didn't really care where he went."

"How long were you out there for?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes, twenty tops."

"Did you know Angelo before tonight?"

"Sort of."

Robertson raised a brow in wordless enquiry.

"He liked to use his position as a cop to get things for free," was all she said.

"Did you see anyone else in the alleyway while you were there?"

"Nah," she replied. "Even if there was someone, the lighting is so shit out back, you wouldn't see them any way, unless you were right on top of them."

"I can see why people go out there then," Robertson murmured under his breath. "Thank you Kathy, that's all for now, but we'll need you to come to the station and make a formal statement sometime today," he told her.

"Am I a suspect?"

"Yes, Miss Dean, you are."

"Fuck, now I wish I had charged that cheap skate bastard," she muttered as she stalked away from them.

"That woman is smaller than me," Graves said once she was out of earshot. "I doubt she'd have been able to drag him that far and unless she changed her clothes, she doesn't look like a woman who was dragging a dead body only an hour or so ago."

"She could have had help," he murmured, though more to himself. After speaking to Kathy, he was of the opinion she wasn't a credible suspect. Still, until something said otherwise, he'd need to treat her as such. "Graves, you said yourself that you'd be able to move the body."

"Yeah, but not easily. Angelo was a pretty big guy and being a dead weight, that would make dragging him all the more harder," she said. "I could do it, but Kathy Dean is much smaller than me and she barely looks like she could lift a puppy with those thin arms of hers, let alone move a man."

"Would a small woman with a limp be able to move the body?"

"You're thinking Watson did this?"

"Watson was a suspect the moment the body turned up."

"I guess it's possible she could have," Graves said. "Going by her build, Watson looks as strong as me, maybe even a little stronger."

"Yet you still don't sound all that convinced."

"As much as Watson hates to admit it, her disability does put limits on what she can do."

"She doesn't seem to think so."

* * *

><p>"Mmm, you're home," Joey sleepily said when she awoke to find her girlfriend sitting on the side of the bed. Even in her hazy state, she sensed something was wrong. "Charlie, what is it?"<p>

Charlie took her hand. "I'm sorry Joey," she said. "Angelo has been murdered."

* * *

><p>"You told our uniformed colleague that you saw the victim leave with a woman, Kathy Dean, at around 11 pm."<p>

"That's right," the nightclub manager replied to Robertson.

"We've already spoken to her," he said. "But can you tell us anything about their mannerisms as they left?"

"About what you expect with Kathy," he said. "Kind of all over each other."

"When did Kathy return inside?"

"I don't know. I saw her leave, but I was in and out of my office all night, so I didn't see her come back in. I just saw her with another patron a little later on. Jerry might know though."

"Jerry?"

"The bartender."

"We'll speak to Jerry shortly," Robertson said. "When you next saw Kathy, was she in the same clothes."

"Yeah."

"Does everyone on your staff use the back door and go out to the bins."

He nodded in reply.

"Then we'll need the prints of all the staff here, as well as those not on duty, so we can eliminate them from our enquiries."

"Shit," the manager muttered. "This is going to kill business."

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure how to feel," Joey murmured after Charlie had explained everything to her. She was fully awake by then, her knees drawn up to her chest as Charlie sat next to her, her arm laying comfortingly across her back. "I mean, I loved him and genuinely cared for him," she said. "At least I used to, before he became a man I didn't recognise and who made me angry and disgusted by his behaviour and attitude." She shook her head in sad resignation. "If anything, I think I might be feeling something like relief that he's no longer going to be standing in our way or causing anyone else more trouble, but when I say it like that, it kind of feels wrong. How can anyone feel relief at the death of another person?"<p>

"It's a lot to take in," Charlie softly said. "You're confused right now, that's all," she told her. "And don't feel too bad about feeling relief. I felt the same thing, that finally, we can be together without fear of interference from him."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Joey, when there has been so much animosity, stress and conflict between people, then it's only natural to consider both the good and the bad sides to a person's death, while still being allowed to be shocked by their death." She kissed Joey on the temple. "It's also ok to grieve for him if you need to. I never knew him as you did, but you saw something in him, so grieve for that Angelo, if you need to let go in some way."

Joey nodded and drew her knees even closer to her chest. "Am I going to be a suspect in this?"

"We all are," Charlie quietly answered. "And you're going to have to speak to Robertson at some stage."

"I don't have an alibi Charlie," she whispered. "I came home after work and Ruby was already asleep, so she can't confirm that I was here when Angelo was killed."

Charlie sighed and rested her head on Joey's shoulder. "I don't really have an alibi either."

"This is going to be bad, isn't it?" she murmured.

"Yes," replied Charlie. "Every little thing we've done is going to be placed under a very fine microscope until the killer is caught."

"What about the woman who left with him?"

"My gut tells me it's not going to be that easy."

"You know his family is not going to just leave this to the police," Joey said to her. "They'll probably come right at us, especially me. I'm Angelo's wife."

"I'm going to be right by your side throughout all of this Joey," Charlie told her. "We're stronger together and we'll get through this."

Joey smiled at her confidence, but it did little to ease her growing worry. "I just wish I understood what changed with Angelo," she said. "This man who had been going around hurting people, it was so uncharacteristic of the Angelo I grew up knowing."

"Maybe Angelo just cracked under all the pressure," Charlie said. "He was stressed from losing you, likely back on the drugs and he nearly killed a woman and child and quite likely killed Bianca Scott and the ramifications of that could have lasting effects on anyone."

"Or he was just finally showing us the real Angelo that had been lurking beneath the well manicured and cultured persona," muttered Joey. "I just have to accept that I never knew him at all." She sighed. "How does his death impact on the crash investigation?"

"It could go two ways," replied Charlie. "It could be left open or it could be officially determined on existing evidence that Angelo was the driver. I think the latter is unlikely though, especially if his family continue to try to prove his innocence."

"Then it will be just another unsolved case."

"And worse than that," murmured Charlie. "We may never learn the fate of Bianca. We might have theories as to what could have happened to her, but I'm sure April would appreciate something more concrete. She deserves to know beyond any doubt, if her sister is alive or dead."

* * *

><p>Jerry the Bartender had confirmed he'd seen Kathy Dean re-enter the nightclub a bare fifteen minutes after she'd left. He hadn't seen Angelo return, so assuming Kathy wasn't the killer, then Angelo was likely killed within minutes after she'd left him, because he couldn't see a reason for Angelo to stay out there any longer than necessary. Unless of course, he was planning to meet someone else in the alleyway, like a drug dealer. Given Angelo's previous drug use, they'd certainly have to look into that angle.<p>

Jerry also told them that Angelo had arrived at the nightclub on the arm of a redhead. He didn't recognise the woman, but didn't believe she was a local and he said they looked very much like a couple, with the way they were all over each other and kissing over their drinks. That bit of info had come as somewhat of a surprise to both Graves and Robertson. Secret affairs and casual sex with a hooker was one thing, but Angelo had never been so blatant as to be seen kissing another woman so publically, not when he supposedly wanted his wife back. Apparently, this woman and Angelo had spent over an hour doing just that, until the woman had blown up over something and stormed out of the club.

"It's not my redhead," Graves told Robertson when she caught him eyeing her sideways as they went to follow up on Jerry's suggestion that they speak to the blonde at the end of the bar. A blonde named Candy, who Angelo had tried to chat up after the redhead had left and before he had gone off with Kathy. "It can't be Shannon."

"How can you be so certain?"

They reached the woman's side before she could argue with him more.

* * *

><p>"We had a few drinks, he suggested more, I told him no, I wasn't that kind of girl." Candy shrugged. "I know, people look at me, see ditzy blonde and then see these," she indicated her breasts. Robertson and Graves gazed at the impressive bosom, both probably having similar thoughts. "They're real by the way," she told them with a knowing smile. "Anyway, people assume that being a blonde with big boobs means that I'm a dumb slut, but my IQ is well above average and I only sleep with a man if I'm dating him and never before the fifth date," Candy explained. "Plus, his wedding ring was a major turn off, so I told him no. He called me a prick tease and a few other things, I called him a bastard, thanked him for the drink and then tossed it in his face. I'm just glad my friends arrived right then, because I think he might have actually wanted to slap me."<p>

"This woman he arrived with, did you get a good look at her?"

"Yeah." That pleased Robertson, since Jerry had only been able to tell them she had red hair and not much else. "She was a stunning redhead. I had assumed at first that she was his girlfriend with the way they were carrying on with each other," Candy told them. "It was a bit weird though, because it sometimes looked more like she was doing most of the kissing and he seemed kind of nervous about it. It made more sense when I saw his wedding ring later. I just figured then, that his discomfort was because the woman wasn't his wife and he was nervous about being seen with his mistress in public, in case his wife got wind of it."

"Interesting," murmured Robertson. "However, his wife wouldn't care who Angelo was seen with, since she's left him and is now with another woman."

"No shit," she said with a little chuckle. "Guess if there was no wife to worry about, that would explain what the redhead said to him then, since she didn't seem too fussed about being at his place all the time."

"You heard their argument before she stormed out?"

"Only some of it," she said. "He wanted to leave and she was arguing that she was sick of just fucking like rabbits at his place all the fucking time and if he wanted to keep fucking her in his bed, he could at least get her out of the fucking house and buy her a fucking drink or two. The fucking parts were her words, not mine."

"You didn't happen to catch her name, did you?" asked Robertson.

"Sharon or something like that. Sorry, it was really hard to hear anything too clearly with all the music and other loud voices all around us."

"Could her name have been Shannon?" asked Robertson as he ignored his younger colleague's glare at him.

"Yeah, that's it," Candy said with absolute conviction. "Her name was Shannon."

"Thank you very much Candy," Robertson said. "We'd like you to come down to the station and make a statement and give a description of this other woman."

"Can I do that tomorrow?"

"It already is tomorrow."

"Oh right."

"But you can leave it till after you've gone home and had some sleep."

"Thanks. Can I go then?"

"Yes." He grabbed Graves' elbow and took her aside.

"I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't Shannon," she hissed at him.

"How well do you know her?"

"Not that well," she reluctantly admitted.

"You told me some time ago, that you felt like we were being watched."

She nodded. "And I suppose now you think that Shannon only bumped into me so she could get closer to spy on me. You're wrong Robert, it's not her."

"She could have been working for Angelo for all we know and that's why he was nervous being seen with her, because he didn't want it to get back to you that he knew her," he said. "Think about it Graves. A redhead called Shannon who just happened to be involved with Angelo, the man we're investigating and you're not the least bit doubtful about her just suddenly becoming interested in you?"

"You think I'm that naive a fool to have been played so easily?"

"I think desire can blind some people to what is right under their nose."

"Fuck you, Robert," she snarled.

He was caught off guard by her forceful reply. He hadn't realised until then, just how strong his younger colleague's feelings were for this other woman. He didn't wish to see her hurt, but he couldn't let this go. "Graves, is this woman worth risking your career over?"

"I'm not risking anything, Robert," she said, except perhaps her heart if things didn't work out with Shannon in the long term. "You're completely wrong about her, that's all."

"How can you be so certain?" he persisted. "You've admitted yourself, that you barely know this woman, so how do you know she wasn't just playing you from the beginning and hadn't been sleeping with Angelo behind your back this whole time."

"Because while Angelo was here arguing with his redhead, my redhead was making love to me in my bed and making me cry out her name," she snapped at him. Her face was flaming in embarrassment at being forced to reveal such private details to him and she certainly hadn't meant to blurt out the bit about crying out her name, but she'd been so pissed at him and wasn't going to let him slander Shannon any further.


	106. Chapter 106

"Well why didn't you just say so earlier?" Robertson said.

"Are you kidding me?" Graves nearly yelled at him. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to tell my superior officer that my girlfriend's alibi is, that she was making love to me? Besides, I was so angry at you for thinking I could be so gullible in the first place and then it just kind of came out."

"Details please," he requested and she glared at him. "Not those particularly details, the other details."

"Oh," she said with a blush, suddenly realising what he was asking for. "Shannon joined me in my room for tea at around 6 pm and we barely left my bed before the call came in, except to go to the bathroom or answer the door for room service."

"And you were awake that whole time?"

Her face was flaming even more as she nodded. This whole conversation was so embarrassing and uncomfortable for her and now she realised how some of their witnesses, victims and suspects must feel like when their privacy was similarly invaded. "We were watching TV in between making love and we were right in the middle of it when I got the call and if you still don't believe me about Shannon, then I have a photo of her on my phone that we can show to Candy and co if you need further proof that she's not Angelo's redhead."

"Oh, I do believe you," he said. "But with all the attention this case is going to be receiving, then we need to make sure every move we make is beyond reproach and every avenue is followed up on, so I do think it prudent for you to show your picture to those here," he told her.

"Robert, I was joking about showing the photo."

"I'm not," he said. "It would just be to avoid any erroneous allegations that we may have been neglectful in our duties by not doing so."

She stared at him for a moment. "Seriously, you actually want me to show pictures of my girlfriend to these guys?"

"Your girlfriend?" he said with a raised brow.

She blushed once more. She hadn't meant to refer to her like that, but it was true and that made her smile. Since they'd decided to see if what they had between them was real, Shannon really had become her girlfriend.

"Graves, the photo," he said, interrupting her musings.

"Oh, right." Thank god she had deleted the other selfies that Shannon had taken of them, she thought as she dug out her phone. All except for the one she'd captured of Shannon. She'd been lying in the bed, smiling at her and there had been such a look in Shannon's eyes, it had threatened to melt her heart. Which was partly why she'd been so pissed at Robertson for thinking her a fool to have been taken in so easily by Shannon. Whether it was love or not reflected in her eyes, she knew that Shannon felt something for her.

* * *

><p>"There can't be too many other redheads, besides yours, in the area called Shannon," Robertson said after the picture had been shown around. None of them had recognised Shannon as the woman with Angelo, for which Graves was relieved. She hadn't for one second doubted Shannon, but at least now, her girlfriend wouldn't have Robertson on her back.<p>

"Well, there's a redhead staying right next door to me at the hotel," Graves said. "I never got her name and I haven't talked to her since I tried to help her with her key card, but I have seen her around a bit lately."

"Could she be your watcher?"

"If she is, then she's doing so in plain sight," she replied. "Yet whenever I get that feeling, there never seems to be anyone else about, though I guess we can't discount this woman being more discrete at other times. Assuming of course, that she is Angelo's redhead," she said. "It could be nothing more than a coincidence that she's staying right next to me and she may have no involvement at all."

"Very true." Robertson glanced at his watch. "We should be done here by 6 or 7 and by the time we stop for some brekkie, it shouldn't be too early to lob onto her doorstep."

"Since when have you been concerned about the inconvenience of our visits?"

"Since it might be a completely uninvolved woman we are about to harass." He smiled at her then. "By the way Graves, I'm happy for you and your girlfriend."

"Oh shut up," she snapped, still somewhat pissed at him.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," whispered Charlie when those gorgeous eyes of her girlfriend finally opened. After talking a little more, they'd both managed to get some sleep, but she was still tired and she had a feeling that was going to be a familiar feeling. With all that lay ahead of them with the investigation, neither of them were going to be having much in the way of restful sleep any time soon.<p>

"Morning," murmured Joey. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Charlie reached over and caressed her cheek while she gave Joey some time to get her bearings from her sleep.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" Joey said softly.

"No."

"He really is dead, isn't he?"

"Yes."

Joey sighed, rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "I was kind of hoping I'd wake up and find out it had all been some horrible nightmare," she said. "Because I really don't want to have to deal with any of this."

"I know baby."

Joey rolled back onto her side and snuggled to the front of her girlfriend. Charlie's arm went around her waist. "I wanted Angelo out of our lives, but not like this," she mumbled against Charlie's neck. "I didn't want him to die, Charlie."

Charlie kissed her forehead and held her closer as she felt Joey's tears fall against her.

* * *

><p>"Const. Hogan, did anything turn up at Angelo's house?" Robertson asked him over the phone as Graves pulled the car up out front of the Hotel.<p>

"You could say that," he muttered. "We found a stash of drugs and a few videos on his computer. They're all kind of explicit," he told him. "And they're all with a redhead."

"Send them to my phone immediately."

As soon as the email had downloaded, Robertson opened one of the files.

"That's it Shannon, take all of me," Angelo's voice growled over the speakers.

Graves' brow rose. She didn't need to see the video to know what was taking place on it, since the audio was more than enough to know that some extremely vigorous sex was going on.

"Oh Angelo, you're so deep inside me I can taste you," a woman moaned. "Fuck me harder with your wonderful cock, oh yes, oh harder. Fill me up more baby."

Graves shuddered at the soundtrack. "Please Robert, turn it off before I have nightmares."

Robertson paused it and showed the screen image to her. The woman's face was staring directly at the camera, a look of pleasure on her features as Angelo knelt behind her. The woman was also very familiar. "Well that's certainly not my Shannon," she murmured.

"And I'm beginning to wonder if this woman's name is even Shannon," he replied.

* * *

><p>Ruby jumped up from the table when her sister and Joey walked into the kitchen. "I just heard on the radio about Angelo," she said as she rushed over to hug Joey. "Can't say I ever liked the guy," Ruby said gently to her. "But I know you cared about him and so I'm sorry for your loss."<p>

"Thank you Ruby," murmured Joey. "Ah Ruby."

"Yeah?"

"It's ok to let go of me now," she said.

"Oh right." Ruby released her and stepped back. "How do you feel?"

"Relieved, yet a little sad at how things ended up," she replied.

"Are there any clues as to who did this to him?" Ruby asked them. "They never said much on the radio other than a body had been found and was identified as Angelo."

"I'm not sure where they are with the investigation," said Charlie. "I'm not part of it, since I'm considered a suspect."

"A suspect?" Ruby said incredulously. "That's just fucking stupid."

"Not just her either," Joey said. "We're both suspects and for very good reason. Angelo was my husband and I left him for another woman."

"Me," Charlie said, pointing to herself. "The woman who also took his job."

"You deserved that promotion," said Ruby. "And it's hardly a crime to fall in love."

"No it's not," agreed Charlie. "Yet when it comes to murder, those closest to the victim are nearly always considered suspects to begin with and given all that has happened since Angelo came to the Bay, it's obvious why Joey and I will be looked at as suspects," she explained to her sister.

"How much trouble is this going to cause you?" Ruby asked in concern.

"We're both innocent of the crime, but neither of us have alibis, so unless the Detectives have turned up evidence that points elsewhere, then I suspect that Joey and I are going to be in the frame for some time and that isn't going to be a pleasant place to be," Charlie said. She was glad though, that it was Robertson and Graves on the case. Oh how things had changed. Once she had wanted to see the back of him, yet now, she wouldn't want anyone else in charge, because as annoying as Robertson could be, he'd shown himself to be extremely competent, while also being fair and surprisingly compassionate at certain times.

"I guess I can see why you'd be suspects," Ruby said. "I hate it though."

"So do we and I'm sure Georgie is going to hate it just as much," Charlie said. Probably a whole lot more since her cousin hated being the centre of attention.

"Oh shit, this is the last thing Georgie needs," muttered Ruby. "Especially with Martha still in hospital."

"Unfortunately for Georgie, she could find herself in a good deal more trouble," she said. "With her record and a clear motive to hate Angelo, she's right at the top of the suspect list, especially after yesterday."

"Why after yesterday?"

"Georgie punched him in the locker room at the Station."

"Good for her," Ruby said, then winced. "Shit. That really isn't good."

"Definitely not good," replied Charlie. "Personally, I don't blame Georgie for hitting him either, but the timing of it couldn't have come at a more shitty time for her."

"It's not like she could have foreseen Angelo getting murdered at the time she hit him," Ruby pointed out.

"Of course not, but now it becomes more about how it will look to others if it gets out she struck the victim hours before he was then murdered." She liked the way Ruby hadn't even considered for even the briefest of moments, that their fiery and unpredictable cousin could have snapped and killed a man she hated. Not that long ago, she herself might have expressed a moment of doubt, yet for the first time, she felt like she was beginning to understand her cousin. There was still a long way to go, but it was a start at least.

"God, this really is fucked up," Ruby said. "And not to be too blunt, but Angelo wasn't a nice person, so there must have been heaps of people who hated him."

"Joey, Georgie and I certainly won't be the only suspects on the list," Charlie said. "But we still need to be prepared for the storm that will be heading our way. Angelo was a cop from a wealthy family, throw in talk of drugs, affairs, lesbians, demotions, friction at work, crash investigations, a missing woman and it has all the makings of a drama that will have the media clambering for all the titillating details."

"They better not come anywhere near me," Ruby said.

"If anyone from the media approaches you, I think the best response is no response at all. Just walk away."

"Ok."

"It's not just the media we might need to worry about," Joey said. "Angelo's parents aren't the sort of people to just sit by and let others do the work. They'll be at the police and probably at us and anyone else who had dealings with their precious son, because I doubt they'll ever accept anything bad said about Angelo." She frowned. "Well, maybe not so much his father, but definitely where his mother is concerned. She will either be completely dismissive of any talk about unreasonable behaviour or wrongdoing on Angelo's part or she'll just make up excuses for him. It wasn't his fault, he was forced into it, blah, blah." She sighed heavily then. "I just wish Angelo had taken time to look at himself and realise what sort of person he'd let himself become over the years, and then things might have ended up so differently for him." She shrugged. "I guess that's the danger when your every whim was catered to from the moment you were born and you were raised to believe you were better than everyone else, purely because of the size of your bank balance. You can develop a sense of entitlement and lose the ability to accept any sort of responsibility for your own actions and mistakes."

"You came from a wealthy family and turned out all right," Charlie said.

"Because my mum wasn't afraid to keep me in line," replied Joey. "She always made sure I accepted responsibility for my actions and learnt from my mistakes."

"Well, if they come at us, we'll handle them, just as we'll deal with the media," Charlie said.

Right at that moment, there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Surely it wouldn't be them already," muttered Joey.

"This isn't the movies Joey," Charlie said. "Where the person you were just speaking about, suddenly turns up on your doorstep."  
>"Are you sure?"<p>

Charlie frowned, then shrugged. "Only one way to find out." The knocking was becoming more insistent and louder.


	107. Chapter 107

"Please don't be Angelo's parents," murmured Charlie as she opened the door.

"I can't do it Charlie," Watson said as she brushed right past her cousin. "I can't be accused of murder again," she ranted. "I just can't go through all that innuendo and hell that I went through with mum again."

Charlie stepped in front of her and held her by the shoulders. "Georgie, calm down."

"How can I be calm when I know they're going to be coming after me for Angelo's murder," she snapped. She shook her head, angry at herself when she saw Ruby and Joey were also there and realised how she was coming across. "I'm sorry for barging in and going off like that," Watson murmured.

"It's ok Georgie," Joey said. "We're all feeling the strain of this news."

For all her anger, Watson wasn't so blinded by her hatred of Angelo to not see how this might affect Joey. He had been her husband and friend at one time. "Sorry for your loss," she said.

Her words were lacking in conviction, but Joey understood the sentiment was there, at least for her. "Thanks."

"Have you even spoken to Robertson about this?" Charlie asked her.

"Not yet," Watson said, turning her attention back to her cousin. "I'm surprised they didn't come running to my door the moment they saw it was Angelo's body. I heard you were at the scene," she said. "Did Robertson say anything about what happened?"

"Basically butt out because I'm a suspect," replied Charlie.

"So nothing about me?"

Charlie had known this conversation was coming, she just wished she'd had more time to prepare for it. "Robertson did make mention of your assault on Angelo."

"Fuck," muttered Watson and she dropped into one of the seats, her head in her hands. "I can't believe I have fucked up this badly yet again."

"From what Robertson said, it wasn't your fault," Charlie told her. "Angelo was provoking you."

"Yeah, provoking me into a reaction and like the useless bitch that I am, I walked right into it." Her tone, like her words, was full of self-loathing.

"Don't you dare talk about yourself like that," Charlie ordered her. "You are not a useless bitch."

"It's how I feel," she mumbled. "You and Gina can argue with me all you like about how punching Angelo is understandable after what he did, but it doesn't change what I did or how I feel," she said. "Because right now, I feel like a complete failure."

"You spoke to Gina about punching Angelo?" She'd been annoyed that her cousin hadn't told her about the encounter, but she was pleased she'd at least spoken to someone about it, instead of letting it fester in silence.

"Last night."

"What time?"

"With my luck," she drawled. "It won't be when it could have given me an alibi."

"Georgie, what time," Charlie asked again.

"Around midnight."

"Shit," murmured Charlie.

"Not good, huh?"

"Angelo was last seen at 11 and if he died shortly after that."

"Then I'd have had time to bump him off, get home and come up with a story about not being able to sleep and needing to talk to someone," Watson concluded. "Hell, they could even make out that the real reason I was upset, was because I'd just committed murder and was panicking." Sometimes she hated being a cop, because with all the shit she'd seen in her career, it was easy for her mind to slide into worse case scenarios and to step into the shoes of the investigating officers and know what they were likely thinking. If she'd been investigating this case, she'd have someone with her history at the top of the suspect list as well. "Fucking hell," she murmured softly. "So chances are, I'm not going to have an alibi for the time of the murder."

"Until we have confirmation on an actual time of death, then all I can say to that, is," Charlie said with a wry smile. "Welcome to the suspects with no alibi club."

"You too?"

She nodded.

"And me," Joey said.

"Man, we all seriously have no luck," said Watson.

"You're all innocent though," Ruby said. "And that Robertson guy will prove it."

"Without alibis, the only likely way any of us get cleared is for Robertson to find the real killer," Watson pointed out.

"I'm sure he will do just that," Charlie assured them. Seeing the state her cousin was currently in and knowing things were only going to be getting more stressful for all them, especially Georgie, Charlie reached an immediate decision. "Georgie, the three of us were just discussing what a media circus this is likely to end up being for all of us," she said. "So perhaps under the circumstances, you and Jay should move in with us."

"That's a great idea," Ruby said.

"It only needs to be for a couple of days till we all get our bearings," Charlie said. "Or longer if you need it."

"Are you serious?"

Charlie nodded to her. Too often in the past, she hadn't been there for her cousin, either physically or emotionally, but never again. She'd made a start after Martha's accident, yet this time, she was determined to go further if necessary, to ensure her cousin's emotional wellbeing was looked after. "Georgie, we're all going to be under intense scrutiny by both the police and media and there's safety in numbers," she explained. "Besides, I think we could all do with the extra support we can give to each other."

"I don't know," Watson murmured hesitantly.

"With Martha in hospital, you are already dealing with so much," Charlie said. "Let us help out and ease the burden on your shoulders."

"Yeah," added Ruby.

"Are you two going to gang up on me now?"

"Yes," they said together, then Charlie spoke again. "Georgie, we'd feel a lot better if you and Jay were here with us during this."

"Jay is already picking up that things aren't alright with me," she said. Watson sighed and looked away from them. "If I move in, it's for Jay's sake, as much as mine."

"That's fine," Charlie said. Her cousin may continue to doubt herself, yet she would always put her son's wellbeing first and that made her a great mum, as far as Charlie was concerned. "Where is Jay now?"

"Roo took him to see his mum." She wished she was with Martha as well, but she couldn't lay her fears on her. At least not until she had calmed down some more, because the last thing she wanted to do, was to upset Martha by acting all crazy.

"Ruby, how about you and I go and do some grocery shopping," suggested Joey. "Before the vultures descend upon us and make leaving our house an unpleasant experience."

Ruby looked at Joey, then her sister and cousin. Guessing Joey's main intention was to give the two officers time alone, Ruby nodded to Joey. "You guys want anything?" she asked them. "Some kid food for Jay?"

"There's plenty back at my place," Watson said. "I'll just bring some of it around when I go home and pack some bags for us."

"Ok," Joey said. "We won't be long."

"I'm not going to pretend I ever liked the guy or that I'm sorry that the bastard is dead, because I'm not," Watson said to her cousin the moment they were alone. "He made my life hell and nearly stole from me the two most important people in my life. I hated him Charlie and I'm glad he's dead."

"I can certainly understand that," replied Charlie. "Just a word of advice though," she said. "Tone down the vehemence in your voice when you speak about him and I'd probably avoid repeating that you're glad he's dead to anyone else."

"Bit late for that, Charlie," she said. "I've made no secret of my feelings toward him in the past, and just yesterday, I gave Robertson a perfect demonstration of that."

"You realise that he's going to have to report the incident now, so as to explain the bruise found on Angelo's face," Charlie informed her cousin. "But Robertson is going to be fighting in your corner Georgie and once he's done, I doubt anything will come of it, other than it is filed away and forgotten."

"It happened Charlie, so maybe I should suffer the consequences."

"You don't deserve the consequences."

"I assaulted a senior officer."

"Under intense provocation," Charlie reminded her. "You may feel like that's not enough justification for your actions, but it does go to show the state of mind he pressured you into. That can help if this has to go further, which I doubt it will." She was relying on Robertson's belief here, but it was all she had to go by to comfort her cousin right now.

"Somehow, punching Angelo seems the least of my concerns in the current scheme of things," she murmured, since they could now come at her for his murder. Watson shook her head. "Honestly Charlie, I don't care about my job right now," she said. "All I care about is staying free so I can be with Martha and our boy."

"You will be free to do just that," Charlie assured her. "Maybe we should contact Morag and get some advice on how to handle this." She'd dealt with plenty of lawyers throughout her career, but she had a feeling being on the other side was going to be a very different experience and she didn't want to make the mistake of thinking she knew how to deal with it all on her own.

"Martha will probably suggest the same thing when I talk to her," Watson said. "That's going to be a fun talk," she muttered. "Hey Martha, I punched Angelo yesterday and now he's dead," she added sarcastically.

"Georgie, why didn't you tell me about the incident with Angelo yesterday?"

"Because I was embarrassed that I'd let my emotions get the better of me," she said. "Yet again. I don't like being angry Charlie, but sometimes, it feels like a permanent state for me to be in and I hate it."

Once, she had put her cousin's attitude down to being nothing more than a hot head, yet now, Charlie really was starting to better understand the constant battles her cousin was fighting. Both within herself and with others and just how much it took out of her to keep her cool as often as she did. It would be so easy for her to lash out given all the shit she'd had to endure throughout her life, yet she didn't and she was coming to admire her cousin in a way she'd never expected to. Georgie really was a contradiction at times and one well worth unravelling. It was no wonder Martha was so enraptured with her.

"If anyone has a reason to be angry, it's you Georgie."

"Yeah maybe but it's not a nice feeling to have," she said. "Martha keeps telling me to let it go, along with my past, yet as much as I try, I can't."

"When are you next going to see Martha?"

"Before work," she replied. "I'd rather not dump even more shit on her lap while she's lying in a hospital bed, but I can't go a day without seeing her and the minute she sees me, she's going to know something is very wrong and get it all out of me anyway, so I might as well just tell her right from the start."

"Wish I had her talent for getting you to open up so easily," Charlie said.

"Even with her, I haven't always been able to open up, not the way I know Martha wants me too," admitted Watson. "I hope one day I can." She put her head in her hands again as she sighed heavily. "I'm not sure if I can get through this Charlie, even with your help," she said. "I am just so tired and worn down by it all."

Charlie rested her hand on her cousin's shoulders. "You'll get through this," Charlie confidently stated. "We all will. Oh and Georgie."

"Yeah?"

"You are not a complete failure and while you are under this roof, I won't have you putting yourself down."

"I can't help it."

"Try," she said. "Because I hate hearing you talk like that."

Watson shrugged, lacking the fight right now. "God, we're a pair, aren't we," she said instead. "Lesbian cop cousins who are suspects in killing the same man. The press really is going to have a field day with us."

"Too right."

"I'm the cop with a sordid past who hooked up with her dead partner's wife," she murmured. "My past, mum's murder and recent problems with Angelo is going to be just the type of juicy goss the media craves."

"And I'm the conniving harlot living with the victim's wife and sitting in the victim's office with his rank now mine," Charlie said. "It's a bit like a pissing contest as to who has the bigger motive in the eyes of the media," she joked.

"Think this would be one of the few times I'd win against you."

"Oh I don't know," drawled Charlie. "I think the intrigue of a broken marriage and lesbian lovers trumps all."

Despite herself, Watson chuckled. "Yeah, it just might."

* * *

><p>"Well, you were right about her name not being Shannon," Graves said as she and Robertson walked down the hallway toward the woman's hotel room. Before coming up stairs, they'd taken a moment to speak to the hotel manager and after some haggling, they'd managed to get the woman's name from him. "Care to take a guess as to why she chose my girlfriend's name for when she was banging Angelo, because I'm certainly ruling out that it is all just some big coincidence now."<p>

"Oh, I agree," replied Robertson. "Sharing the same hair colouring with your Shannon, then her choice of that particular name seems very deliberate and in light of Angelo's murder, her use of an alias with him makes me somewhat more suspicious as to her motives," he said. "And given her proximity to your room and her association with Angelo, I'd almost go back to my original hypothesis that she was our watcher and was working for him. Yet with the recent revelations, I'm now no longer certain as to whom her real target was," he admitted. "Angelo or us."

"Perhaps both," Graves said. "She seemed to have placed herself in a position to keep an eye on both sides."

"Then is it about the accident investigation or something we're not yet aware of?"

"I guess it could depend on how long she's been in the Bay for." Graves stopped in her tracks, snapped her phone open and called down to the front desk. After a brief discussion, she hung up. "Gypsy Nash booked in a few days before the accident, but later requested a room change," she told him. "That room change happened the evening of the accident."

"Curious," he murmured. "Perhaps Miss Nash might be kind enough to tell us as to what brought her to Summer Bay in the first place and what has kept her here," he said.


	108. Chapter 108

The red haired woman smiled at finding the two Detectives on her doorstep. "To what do I owe the pleasure of such lovely company on this beautiful morning?" she said.

Oh great, thought Graves. This was definitely the woman in the video with Angelo, but going by her cheerful greeting, she was apparently unaware of his untimely demise. Which meant it was up to them to break the news.

"Fuck," she muttered to herself. She really hated this part of the job and it wasn't something she had much experience of, since it was usually the job of the uniforms to do the death knocks and she'd barely spent any time in uniform before becoming a Detective. She was also annoyed at herself for not being prepared, especially since it should have been obvious the woman wouldn't know unless she'd heard it on the TV or radio, because they'd only just identified her.

Robertson seemed to realise at the same time and he gave her a pointed stare. Wonderful, he was leaving it up to her. "Please don't have her turn on the water works," she said to herself as she prepared to break the news.

"It's Miss Nash, isn't it?" Graves said.

"That's right," Gypsy replied. "We never did get a chance to exchange names the other day, did we?"

"I'm Det. Graves and this is Det. Robertson."

"How can I help you?"

"Have you heard the news this morning?"

"Nope," she said with a shake of the head. "I like to start my day on a positive note, so I always avoid the news and all it's depressing stories until later in the day."

"Then you're unaware of what happened last night?"

"Perhaps you could just tell me instead of beating around the bush."

"Angelo Rosetta was murdered last night." Both Graves and Robertson watched the woman carefully for her reaction. At first, it looked as if she hadn't heard them, but Graves saw the moment it registered. Gypsy's face fell and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Uh oh, here come the water works," Graves murmured softly.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, it took a bit longer than expected, so I dropped Ruby off at school on the way back," Joey called out as she returned to the house.<p>

"Geez, did you buy the whole store?" Charlie joked as she rushed over to help Joey with the grocery bags.

"Figured I'd stock up in one go," Joey said. "There's more in the car."

"We could bunker down in here for weeks with this lot," Charlie commented. "Or was that the plan."

Joey grinned. "Call it forward planning in case we come under siege," she replied.

"That better not happen," said Charlie. "I'm prepared to put up with only so much of their behaviour, but if the media think they can harass us in our own home to the point where we can't even leave, then I'll run them all in."

"Charlie, we both know that as long as they stay off our property, then they can pretty much take up residence on the other side of the gate and get us going in and out."

"There must be a certain kind of person who lives their life scavenging off the misfortune of others."

"I'll be sure to tell Belle you said that about her career choice."

"Belle's alright," Charlie said. "And at least she's early enough in her career to still understand that there should be ethics and compassion in the job."

Joey paused what she was doing and looked at Charlie. "Are you ok Charlie?" she asked. "You just seem a bit touchy right now."

"It was just the talk with Georgie," Charlie said. "It got pretty full on."

"Is Georgie still here?"  
>Charlie shook her head. "She wanted to spend some time with Martha before she went to work, so she headed over to the hospital."<p>

"She's on the same shift with you today, isn't she?"

"Yeah. It was meant to be Angelo's day off today, so Georgie was going to be on an earlier shift than she had been on lately," Charlie said. "As it's turned out, it's probably a good thing that we're going to be starting at around the same time today. The media always likes to flock to the Station whenever there is a big case going on and with one dead cop and two likely cop suspects, then that is going to be a massive turn on for them and they'll be nesting there, just like at our homes, all in the hope of catching something juicy," she explained. "And no doubt Robertson will want to formally interview the both of us at some stage today as well, so at least Georgie and I can support each other while we're there together."

"Guess I should expect a visit from him too."

"You could always come to the Station to talk to him," Charlie said. "I know it isn't the most welcoming of places and will be surrounded by vultures, but at least I'd be nearby for support."

Joey nodded and said she'd consider it.

"Oh and another thing. Georgie is going to contact Morag," Charlie informed her. "We just need to play this thing smart and make sure none of us speak to Robertson without someone else being present."

"Really sounds like there are going to be some fun times ahead for all of us," Joey sarcastically replied.

Charlie went over to her and circled her arms around her waist. "Hey, together we can get through this."

"I know that, it's just that since we got together, there always seems to be something in the way and I just wish we could finally be together without having to look over our shoulders," she said. "First it was Angelo causing us trouble, now it's Angelo's death causing us trouble."

Charlie smiled at her. "Joey, I promise, that when this is all over, we'll go away for a holiday, just the two of us."

"I like that promise," Joey murmured and she pressed her lips briefly to Charlie's. "I'm picturing somewhere nice and quiet that has great room service, so we can just lounge around in bed all day."

"Well, that counts out going anywhere with amazing, not to be missed scenery," quipped Charlie.

"The only scenery I'm interested in seeing," Joey huskily said. "Is that of a hot naked woman in my bed."

"And where will I be when this hot naked woman is in your bed?"

Joey grinned. "You can watch."

"Gee, thanks," drawled Charlie.

"Oh come now Charlie," Joey said. "You know there is only one hot naked woman I want in my bed and she's in my arms right now."

"Good to hear." Their lips met once more. "Wish we could just kiss it all away," she murmured against Joey's lips.

"Kissing is good."

"Too bad I have to leave for work soon though."

"Same here," Joey said and her arms went around Charlie's neck, pulling her in for a long, deep, sensual kiss that left them both breathless when they finally came up for air.

"Wow," breathed Charlie. "I feel better already."

"As much as I'd like to keep it up, we really should get the shopping put away before we have to leave."

"Damn, I was hoping you'd say we need to go to the bedroom for a Charlie special."

"A what?" asked Joey.

"A Charlie special," she said with a big grin. "It's where I make mad passionate love to you and have you crying out my name over and over for an hour or so, then I let you catch your breath, before starting all over again and on it goes until you're incapable of speech or movement or even breathing."

Joey stared at her for a moment, then smirked. "Well, we certainly wouldn't have time for that this morning," she said. "But suddenly, that promise of a holiday becomes even more enticing if it includes the Charlie special."

"One holiday with a Charlie special, coming up," Charlie promised her.

"How about two Charlie specials?"

"No need for two, my dear," she confidently stated to her. "Because I promise you, that you won't be able to walk for a week after just one of my specials."

* * *

><p>To Graves' intense relief, the water works didn't eventuate and once the woman had gotten over her shock, she'd invited them in.<p>

"Honestly, I'm still a little stunned by this," Gypsy said as she set the freshly made coffee in front of them.

"How long had you known Angelo?" Graves asked her.

"Not long at all."

"You were lovers though, weren't you?"

"Yeah," she replied without hesitation. "How did you know that?"

"You were seen acting like a couple at the club last night," Graves said.

"And we also have a couple of videos," added Robertson.

"Oh god," muttered Gypsy, blushing slightly. "I knew those videos were probably a bad idea."

"You knew about them then?" Graves asked.

"Of course," she said. "I admit, I was a little unsure when Angelo first suggested we make a sex tape, but then I kind of got turned on by the idea and if you've seen them, then you know we went all out for them, which was a pretty amazing feeling." Her features took on a brief, wistful look. "I'm going to miss him."

"Why did Angelo suggest that you make a sex tape?"

"Not really sure," she murmured. "It was just a bit of fun."

"You don't think he was going to use them against you?"

She laughed at the mere suggestion of it. "Why would Angelo use them against me?"

"Because you're a married woman, Mrs Smith and sex tapes make great blackmail material," Graves pointed out. A quick background check had turned up that tasty morsel of information and she was curious to see how this woman replied.

"I don't know what Angelo would have to gain by blackmailing me," she easily responded to Graves. "Since Will and I are separated and I know for a fact that Will has been banging his way through any eligible lady in his path," she said. "It's why I'm using my maiden name, Nash and part of the reason for me being here in the Bay. I needed to get away from him."

"We were curious as to that," Robertson said. "Why Summer Bay though?"

"I was conceived here, though I'd never been here before, but with my marriage falling apart, I was beginning to question a lot of things about myself and so decided to take a journey of self discovery, starting from where it all began."

"Do you intend to stay long?"

"Honestly, I don't know," she said. "I'd been thinking of moving on earlier, but then I hooked up with Angelo and I was having too much fun to leave," explained Gypsy. "Yet now that he's gone, I'm not sure if I'll stick around." She shrugged. "Really, I'm just playing this journey by ear and haven't set any timeframes or anything like that."

"Any reason why you recently requested a room change?" Graves asked next.

"A bit of pettiness on my part," said Gypsy. "Will kept warning me not to spend too much money, so after another argument over the phone, I decided to upgrade my room."

A plausible explanation, thought Graves, yet she was far from convinced by this woman's words. "You must miss your daughter a lot."

"I miss her dreadfully of course, but this is something I needed to do," she said. "I speak to her every night though, but she's at that age where she's more interested in her friends, than having her parents cramp her style." Gypsy glanced at her watch. "Are we nearly done here, because I have an appointment to keep."

"There are a few more questions we'd like to ask," Graves said. "Like why Angelo was calling you Shannon, yet your name is Gypsy Nash?"

"Well, you see, when we first met, he mistook me for this Shannon woman and I kind of played along in case I wanted to brush him off later on, but then we really clicked together and so I eventually told him my real name. He was pissed at first, but then he had a bit of a laugh at it."

"Was that before or after the sex tapes that you told him the truth?"

"Before."

"Then why was he still calling you Shannon in the videos?"

"He told me who this Shannon was and that she was dating a female copper and I think he got off on the idea of imagining he was banging a fellow copper's girlfriend or something when he was with me." She stared at Graves then and a look of realisation crossed her features. "Oh, of course, you're the fellow copper he was talking about, aren't you."

"Apparently so," muttered Graves. The idea of Angelo thinking he was with her Shannon made her skin crawl.

Gypsy glanced at her watch again. "Look, I really have to go."

"We're still have more questions," Graves said.

"Could we do it later?"

"Of course," Robertson said, much to Graves' surprise. "We can arrange a time for this afternoon."

* * *

><p>"Why did you go all nice with her?" Graves said the moment they had put some distance between them and the room. "That woman is clearly up to something."<p>

"Yes she is, which is why I want to keep her relaxed," he replied. "And rather than firing off more questions that are likely to get her guard up, I'd rather take a more cautious approach and gather a little more information to take in with us when we next speak to her."

"I don't like or trust that woman," she muttered, more to herself than to him.

* * *

><p>"Did you deliberately set out to steal Angelo Rosetta's wife and job because you were jealous of him?"<p>

"Do you feel any guilt for stealing a man's wife?"

"Was the victim in your way and that's why you killed him?"

"Did your cousin kill him?"

Charlie deliberately ignored the questions that were being fired at her from all directions as she tried to make her way through the throng of people gathered out the front of the Station. She'd fully expected a media presence, still it was a bit of a shock the way they were coming at her en masse. Or maybe it was just because this time, the questions were about her, instead of a suspect she was investigating.

"Are you protecting your lover?"

She rolled her eyes, put her elbows out and tried to crash her way through.

"I see you finally made it," Watson drawled when Charlie struggled her way into the Station.

"My god, it's like running a gauntlet out there," huffed Charlie. "I thought for a minute I wasn't even going to get through," she said. "How long have those vultures been circling?"

Watson shrugged as she followed Charlie into her office. "They were there when I got in, but I've been keeping an eye on them from inside and they seem to have been steadily multiplying in the last twenty minutes or so."

"How did you get past them?"

"I came in the back way."

"Fuck, I didn't even think of that," muttered Charlie and her cousin laughed at her.

"No doubt they'll have that entrance sussed out soon enough," said Watson.

"I knew we were going to have to deal with this, but Jesus, it's going to grow very tiring very quickly if that is anything to go by," she said.

"With any luck, Robertson will live up to his reputation and catch the killer in no time," Watson said. "Provided it's not wrapped up with us on the chopping block."

"We're innocent Georgie and Robertson will prove that."

"Come on Charlie, we're coppers and we both know miscarriages of justice do happen and more frequently than anyone would like to admit," she said. "Especially when the pressure is on for results and this is one case where a quick resolution will be the order of the day."

"Georgie, do you see Robertson as someone who would be pushed into railroading an innocent person?"

"Not really, but I'm just putting the worse case scenarios out there."

"Well, I'm going to make damn sure any worse case scenarios don't eventuate for us," Charlie said.

"That's pretty much what Martha said," Watson murmured with a wry smile. "Along with the promise of a few other choice words to anyone who dares says something bad about me."

Charlie had a soft chuckle at that. Martha was so level headed and friendly, that it was easy to forget how much she could fire up under certain provocations. She really was very protective of those she loved, especially the partner she adored so much. "How is Martha today?"

"Physically, she's doing much better, but with all the shit going on, she wants out of there more than ever," said Watson. "I kind of feel sorry for Sid and the nurses, because she's giving them hell at the moment."

"Gee, that sounds like someone else I know," Charlie said good-naturedly and her cousin grinned.

"Martha also wanted me to thank you for inviting Jay and me to move in. Says it eases her worry a little that someone is keeping an eye on us."

"I'm just glad you agreed to move in," Charlie said. "Did you talk to Martha about Morag?"

Watson nodded. "Martha called her as soon as she heard about Angelo and figured I'd be a suspect because of our history," she said. "So Morag is already in the car and on her way to the Bay."

"Good." Charlie glanced out the door of her office. "What's the mood been like around here?"

"Supportive," Watson replied. "Angelo didn't exactly ingratiate himself with the guys here, so I don't think there is anyone here who is going to miss him and so far, I haven't heard anything to suggest that they think either of us is behind this." She shrugged her shoulders at Charlie. "Of course that might change once the media start putting their spin on things."

"There's not much we can do about what the media says," Charlie said. "We just need to watch our own words around them."

"I take it then, that telling them to get fucked would be counterproductive?"

Charlie snorted in amusement. "Just a bit."

"Ok, I'd best keep my mouth closed altogether then."

"It's not going to be easy, I know, because they're likely to be at us nonstop."

"Not sure I have the right temperament for this kind of thing," she muttered.

"We'll get through this Georgie, then you and Martha can concentrate on her full recovery and Joey and I can take that holiday we both need."

"Holiday, huh," smirked Watson. "Is that going to be the indoor variety?"

"Get fucked," Charlie fired back with a grin.

"See, it is an effective response to annoying questions."

"Excuse me ladies," Robertson said from the doorway. "I'd like to have a word with you and Watson about last night, starting with you Watson."

"Not until my lawyer gets here."

"Do you think you need a lawyer present?"

"With my big smart arse mouth," Watson said. "Damn right I'd rather wait until my lawyer is here."

"Charlie?"

"I think that under the circumstances, waiting for our lawyer before speaking to you, is the smart thing to do."

He smiled in reply. He didn't say it aloud, but he was pleased they'd taken this route. Everyone needed to tread carefully and as annoying as the presence of legal representation could be, it ensured that the proper steps were taken and the right people were protected.

"I'll be in my office," he said. "Please let me know when your lawyer arrives."

"We'll be sure to rush right in and tell you," Watson said somewhat sarcastically.

"When you're ready will be fine," he assured them and then walked away.

"That seemed a little too easy," Watson said. "Is he trying to con us into relaxing or something?"

"Possibly," agreed Charlie. "I guess we'll have to wait until we're in there to see what his tactics will be."


	109. Chapter 109

"Miss Bellingham," Robertson cordially said as he shook Morag's hand. He was well aware of Battleship Bellingham's reputation and he was quite looking forward to the impending face-off. "If we're all ready to go, then we'll start the interview."

Morag tilted her head in silent reply and sent a warning glance in Watson's direction. They'd already gone over possible tactics the two Detectives might employ to trip her up, so Morag had cautioned her to keep her cool and look to her for how to respond.

"As you're aware, Angelo Rosetta was murdered last night," Robertson began. "His body was discovered by a staff member at 12.15 am and while the M.E. has yet to finish the autopsy, he was able to confirm that Angelo had been dead less than an hour before he was found and places his death sometime between 11.20 and midnight," he informed them, while keeping careful watch of Watson to gauge her reaction. There was a slight tightening around her eyes that suggested she was worried by that news. "Through witness testimonies, we know Angelo stepped out of the nightclub and into the alleyway where he was murdered, at around 11 pm. The woman who left with him, was seen re-entering the club approximately 15 minutes later and shortly afterward, Angelo was murdered."

"Or this woman murdered him," Morag suggested. "Why quibble over a few minutes?" she said. "In my experience, witnesses rarely have 100% accuracy in recalling exact times, so 11.15, could easily have been 11.25, which would give you a very good suspect in this woman."

"We haven't discounted Miss Dean from our enquiries just yet."

"But you don't really believe this Miss Dean is involved, do you?" countered Morag.

"Evidence suggests that the body was moved after Angelo was shot and so it's unlikely the killer escaped without getting blood on him or her," Graves responded to Morag's claim. "Miss Dean's clothes had no sign of blood on them and given the timeframe, it's doubtful she'd have had time to have sex with him, shoot him, drag his body to where it was found and then clean up, before going back inside."

"You're assuming they actually had sex," Watson said before Morag could.

"Oh, there are clear signs that Angelo had sex that night," Robertson told them. "And of course, we'll be checking the DNA found on the condom at the scene with that of both Angelo and Miss Dean, to confirm they indeed, had sex."

"Just the one condom found on nightclub property, was there?" asked Morag and Robertson had a wry smile on his face at her question.

"We'll be checking all the evidence found at the scene and cross matching DNA and fingerprints with our victim's and all our suspects."

"You're not getting my DNA," Watson fired back.

"We can argue over that later, if it comes to that," Robertson said. "Now, back to the time of death," he said. "Where were you between 11 pm and midnight?"

"I was home."

"Alone?"

"My son was there."

"He's a little young to provide an alibi though, isn't he?"

"Gina was also there," added Watson.

"That's rather late for a visit, isn't it?"

"I needed to talk to someone about what happened at the station earlier that day, so I called her and she was nice enough to come straight over."

"You were that upset?"

"There were other things."

"Such as?"

"Such as none of your business," she snapped and Morag shot her a warning look.

Robertson let that line of enquiry drop for the moment. "So, Gina Palmer can confirm you were home between 11 pm and midnight?"

After a moment of hesitation, Watson mumbled, "Not exactly."

"Constable, do you have an alibi for the time of the murder or not?"

"Look, Gina came over around midnight and before that, I was home, trying to get to sleep."

"When you say around midnight, was it right on midnight or before or after midnight?"

"After," she reluctantly replied. "But I never left the house once I got home from work."

"So you say," he said. "Yet given the timeframe, you could have left home at any time during the night, tracked down Angelo, killed him and then gotten back in plenty of time to call Mrs Palmer to your house."

"I would never leave my son alone in the house," she snapped. "He's only two and a half years old for god's sake."

"Unfortunately, we have no way to prove you didn't leave him alone," Robertson said. "Constable, you have had a confrontational relationship with Angelo from day one."

"That's because he never gave me a chance," she argued. "Right from the start he had a preconceived idea about me and my abilities," she told them.

"And you didn't have a preconceived view on him?" countered Robertson and her expression told him he'd hit his mark. "You resented him from the start, didn't you?"

"I resented him seeing me as a cripple and therefore not up to the job, according to him."

"And your resentment toward him skyrocketed after the accident which put your girlfriend in hospital."

"It's because Martha is in hospital that I had nothing to do with this," Watson said. "Martha needs me and so does our son, and I'm not going to fuck that up by going after a jerk like Angelo."

"But you were furious he might get away with what he'd done and that he'd returned to work."

"Damn right I was furious," she barked. "Do you have any idea what he put my family through, what Martha is still going through and he's strutting around as if he's done nothing wrong!"

"Georgie," Morag said in a calming voice and Watson took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Charlie paced the floor in her office. Every so often, she'd glance out the door in the direction of the interview room. They'd been in there for ages and she was concerned for her cousin. Even under the best of circumstances, her cousin could be short tempered and right now, already under so much stress with all that had happened, she was worried about her cousin's ability to cope with the added duress of an interrogation. Robertson was a fair person, but he had a job to do and he was such a wily bastard, that Georgie needed to be on her toes in case he tried to trip her up. Her cousin was innocent, but she could so easily make things worse for herself if she lost it in there. Thank god Morag was in there with her though. Morag was well aware of her cousin's volatility and so hopefully, she'd step in to minimise any damage should Georgie blow up.<p>

"Oh god," she muttered. Charlie knew her current worries weren't just about Georgie. They were also about herself. She'd been involved in plenty of interrogations and knew many of the tricks of the trade the police used to trip up suspects, but this was to be her first time on the other side and so she wasn't looking forward to her own turn in there with Robertson at all.

"Shit," she yelped when her phone suddenly started blaring. "Charlie Buckton," she answered.

"Hey baby."

Just the sound of Joey's voice brought a smile to Charlie's face. "Hey yourself."

"Are you ok Charlie, you sounded a little tense when you answered?"

"Just unnecessarily stressing myself out over my impending interview with Robertson," she murmured.

"Gee thanks Charlie, you're really instilling great confidence in me for when it's my turn," Joey said. Charlie knew Joey had intended it to be more of a light-hearted comment, but she could hear Joey's own fears coming through in her voice.

"We'll both get through this Joey," she tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, I know, I just wish things had gone differently."

"Same here."

"Are you really worried about your interview Charlie?"

"Yes and no," she replied. "I know I'm innocent, but with no alibi, there's not much I can do in there, except tell the truth and just hope they believe me."

"I guess that's the same for all of us."

"Yeah, it is," said Charlie. "How has your day been?"

"Hectic," replied Joey. "There's a bus load of tourists coming in for lunch, so we're kind of rushed off our feet getting everything ready. What about you?"

"It's been quiet," she said. "Most of the others here are following up on things for Robertson and there hasn't been any other call outs yet, so I've been getting through some paperwork."

"Ooh, fun."

Charlie chuckled. "Yep, I love me some paperwork."

"Could be worse."

"How so?"

"You could be here helping me clean the grill."

"I think I prefer paperwork."

"Figures," chuckled Joey. "Are they out there?"

Charlie didn't even need to ask whom Joey meant. "I practically had to elbow my way through them just to get inside when I arrived for work."

"There's been a few hanging around here as well," Joey said.

"They're not harassing you, are they?"

"Not really," she replied. "They've stayed outside and were mostly just yelling out stupid questions as I walked in."

"Sounds like the mob here."

"I really hope no one believes what they're saying about us Charlie."

"Those who know us won't listen to them," Charlie assured her. "As for everyone else, well, I guess we really can't worry about them."

"I suppose not," Joey said. "I should be getting back to work, but I just needed to hear your voice for a minute."

"I'm glad you called."

"I'll see you at home. I love you Charlie."

"I love you to."

* * *

><p>"You hated him for the way he treated you at work, you hated him for nearly killing your girlfriend and son, and earlier yesterday, he got under your skin even further," Robertson said. "And you responded by punching him."<p>

"Yeah, I punched him, but I sure as hell didn't kill the bastard."

"But you're not sorry he's dead, are you?" asked Robertson. "In fact, you're glad he's dead, aren't you?"

"Don't answer that Georgie," Morag ordered.

"You have clear motive to want him dead," Robertson continued on. "And this isn't the first time you've been a suspect in a murder."

"Don't even go there," Morag said in a cold voice. "Her father lied to the police and is now serving time for murder, so drop the fishing expedition."

"Constable, you are a hot head, you're argumentative, easily antagonised and."

"And that's enough," Morag once more interrupted him. "Now, do you have any evidence that my client is involved or do you just intend to continue on with your inane questioning and grandstanding, in some attempt to bore a confession from her?"

Robertson had a little chuckle at that. "Now, now, no need to be churlish."

"I haven't even begun to become churlish," snapped Morag. "But it has become increasingly clear, that you have nothing on my client and so we're done here."

"For the moment," he said.

"Then I can go back to work now?" asked Watson.

"Yes," replied Robertson. "You haven't been charged with anything, so it's business as usual."

"I sense a but," she muttered.

"I've had to send in a report detailing your assault on Angelo and I'm still waiting to hear back on that," he informed her. "The outcome could be anything from suspension, to sacking or no action to be taken at all, but until a decision is made, I advise you to be on your best behaviour from now on and keep that mouth of yours under control and your hands by your side."

"Noted," she mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Get the flamin' hell outta here," Alf shouted at them and to Joey's surprise, the two reporters who'd come inside and started asking ridiculous and rather insulting questions of her, scurried from the club with Alf hot on their heels. Alf was usually such a nice guy, so Joey was a little shocked at how frightening he could be and after that little display, she was rather relived that he was on her side.<p>

"Damn vermin," he muttered as he walked back to Joey. "I won't have them frightening off my customers."

"I'm sorry about this Alf," she said.

"It's not your fault Joey."

"Maybe not, but if you don't want to have to be dealing with this every day for the foreseeable future, then I could take some time off and just stay away."

"Joey, you're a good person and with Martha in hospital, I need all the help I can get here," he said. "And I won't allow one of my best workers to be run out of here by those flippin' no good for nothing bludgers."

Joey gave him a grateful smile for his support. "Thanks Alf."

* * *

><p>"We've already established you were out on patrol alone during the T.O.D.," Robertson said to Charlie. "At any time though, were you anywhere in the vicinity of the nightclub?"<p>

"Yes," Charlie admitted. "I drove to within two blocks during that time."

"Within two blocks?" he said. "No closer?"

"Two blocks, no closer," Charlie asserted once more. "The only time I was on nightclub property last night, was when I arrived with Stevenson to investigate the call." And unfortunately for Charlie, that meant the tracking system in her car showed her being present at the scene, but because the tracking system didn't carry a time stamp, she had no way to prove that was the one and only time she'd been at the nightclub that night.

"Yet we only have your word on that being the only time you were there," he said.

"I realise that, but a squad car isn't exactly invisible," Charlie said. "And I'm sure someone would have noticed it parked nearby if I'd been the one who snuck into the alley to murder Angelo, don't you think?"

"We're still making enquiries to those in the area at the time," he said.

"That would be a no to her being seen in the area then?" Morag said.

"Just because she wasn't seen, doesn't mean she wasn't there."

"But you can't prove Charlie was there."

"That goes both ways, don't you agree, Miss Bellingham?" said Robertson. "As of yet, we can't prove Charlie was there, just like she can't prove she wasn't there, nor does it discount the possibility of Charlie parking the car blocks away and then walking to the nightclub under the cover of darkness."

"It's not that dark," Charlie said. "There is plenty of lighting in that area because of the nightclub."

"In some areas, yes, it is well lit," conceded Robertson. "However, few businesses were open at that time of night and with the nightclub the only one open on that particular block, then aside from some street lights, the surrounding areas leading toward the club aren't well lit at all and the alley itself where Angelo was murdered has very poor lighting," he said. "Easy enough for someone to sneak up on some poor unsuspecting person."

"If you really believe I did this, then check my shoes and uniform," she challenged them. "There's not a speck of blood on them." She was gladder than ever now, that she'd had Stevenson be the one to get down amongst the blood and rubbish to check his pulse, because it could have looked so much worse for her if Angelo's blood had ended up anywhere on her shoes or clothes. As it was, she had done her best to step around any of the blood on the ground, so as to avoid contaminating the scene.

"You could have worn different clothes while committing the murder," Robertson argued.

"Funny how you never suggested that with Miss Dean," Morag pointed out.

"Miss Dean was still in the same clothes as she was in when she left with Angelo," Graves was the one to reply to her. "And she wouldn't have had the time to add a change of clothes into the mix, given it was only 15 minutes or so that she was gone for."

"You on the other hand, Charlie," Robertson said. "Had more than enough time to murder Angelo, change your clothes and then get back to the Station just in time for the call about his body to come in."

"And where would my supposed change of clothes be now?" Charlie said. "Tossed in a bin to be found in the search you've no doubt got officers conducting around the surrounding areas or maybe I hid them in the squad car?" she suggested. "You can run a fine tooth comb through the squad car, but you won't find a speck of Angelo's blood anywhere in there either, because there were no other clothes or shoes," she told him. "I didn't do this."

"Angelo was in your way, wasn't he?"

The sudden change of direction in his questioning, momentarily threw Charlie off her stride. "What do you mean?" she stuttered out.

"I think you know exactly what I mean," he said. "You wanted his wife and when she eventually left him for you, he wasn't so willing to let her go so easily," he explained. "A divorce takes time even when both parties are in agreement, yet in this instance, one side most definitely wasn't all for it and Angelo had made no secret of wanting his wife back."

"Joey was never going back to him."

"Maybe so, but Angelo still wasn't going to give up on her and as such, he could have caused you both a considerable amount of trouble."

"And we were prepared to deal with that," replied Charlie. "Joey and I love each other and we were up for whatever Angelo may have had planned."

"His death certainly clears your path though, doesn't it?"

"If you think either Joey or myself wanted him dead, then you're gravely mistaken," Charlie said. "Yes, we wanted him out of our lives, but we sure as hell didn't murder him to achieve that."

"That is yet to be determined," Robertson calmly said. "Same goes for your cousin's potential involvement."

Charlie hadn't been given a chance to talk to her cousin after her interview before Robertson had called her in and so she had no idea how that had gone. By the sounds of it though, she, like herself, was still in Robertson's firing line.

"I didn't kill Angelo, Georgie didn't kill him and Joey didn't kill him," she stated confidently.

"Then can you offer any idea as to who might have had a motive to kill him, if not for yourselves?"

"Finding motives and suspects is your job," interjected Morag. "Not Charlie's."

"Fair enough." He held Charlie's gaze. "Your cousin has an interesting history with those in authority. In fact, neither Angelo nor the previous Sergeant before him, seemed to trust her at all."

"That's because they, like plenty of others, made misjudgements about Georgie based on her childhood, her family name or by listening to gossip, and then not even giving her a chance to show, that she's nothing like that person they were mistakenly led to believe she was."

"Do you include yourself in making those misjudgements?"

"Yes, at times, I've been guilty of being judgemental where she is concerned and have been shown to have been way off base in some of my assumptions about her," admitted Charlie. "Georgie and I never grew up as close family and it's only quite recently, that I feel like I'm beginning to understand her a little more and see where she's coming from."

"Do you think she's capable of murder?" he asked. "From what I've seen for myself, she's certainly temperamental enough to fly off the handle at even the slightest of provocations."

"Georgie actually shows incredible restraint given all that has happened to her," she argued. "And she's also a very loyal and loving person who believes in right and wrong and who is striving to be a good role model to her son," she told him. "There is just no way she'd do this."

"She punched a senior officer," Robertson simply stated. "That's not exactly something a role model does."

"Georgie deeply regrets doing that," she replied. "And it is eating her up inside that she made such a mistake with just one punch, so there is no way in hell she'd be able to murder someone and then hold that secret inside her without it tearing her apart."

"Not even if it meant her silence guaranteed her freedom to stay with her girlfriend and son?"

"Martha would know immediately that there was something very wrong with Georgie," Charlie said. "There really just would be no way for her to be able to keep something like that to herself."

"Do you think she always tells Martha everything going on in her life?"

"Probably not," murmured Charlie, for she knew her cousin kept secrets, especially about her past. "But Martha always seems to sense when something is eating away at Georgie and she knows when to press Georgie into opening up or when to back off."

"Would you be able to sense that something was wrong with your cousin?"

"Not with absolute confidence," she admitted. "Like I said, I've been guilty of misreading Georgie in the past and only now, am I starting to get some idea of who she is."

"Then how can you be so certain she's not a murderer, if you're only just now figuring out who she is?" Robertson asked her.

"Because the person I'm now seeing her to be, isn't a murderer," she asserted. "Georgie is a good person and a good police officer."

"Who hated the victim and has been under enormous stress lately," he pointed out.

"Detective Robertson, I was under the impression this interview was to be about Charlie, not Const. Watson," Morag said. "So unless you have more questions to Charlie that concern her, then I suggest you wrap this interview up."

He nodded. "Fine, that's all for the moment," he said. "But Charlie, you're still a suspect here."

"Yeah, I got that."

* * *

><p>"Where's Georgie?" Charlie asked Stevenson the moment she stepped into the reception area.<p>

"Left on a call out about twenty minutes ago."

"Damn." She really needed to talk to her, see how she was, because after that interview with Robertson, Charlie was more convinced than ever, that her cousin was Robertson's primary target for this.


	110. Chapter 110

Joey set the glasses on the counter and filled them with the apple cider. The bus load of tourists had come and gone, so now apart from a few regulars, the place was practically empty and so quiet you could actually hear yourself think. It was exactly how Joey wanted it for the moment, at least until the evening rush began, which thankfully, she wasn't on shift for.

She picked up her glass and waited for Aden to pick up his. She tried not to smile too much at how awkward he looked with his bandaged hands pressed firmly to either side of his glass.

"What?" said Aden when he saw her ghost of a smile.

"Just remembering how you used to hold your glass exactly like that whenever you'd had a few too many."

"You weren't much better."

"There was only that one time."

"And a very memorable one at that."

"Funny, I can't seem to remember it at all," drawled Joey. It was the one time she'd gotten so blind drunk, she really couldn't remember any of it, though her friend never shirked his responsibility in reminding her about it. When it best suited him to do so.

"You know Joey, I'm pretty sure there are a few photos floating around of it somewhere, that we could probably track down to help prod your memory of that night."

"Bullshit," she said.

"Yeah you're right, there aren't any photos or videos," he said. He was confident there weren't any, because they would have surfaced well before now, but he also knew, as he'd made damn sure to delete the ones he'd seen a so-called friend take. He'd just never told Joey about that particular little detail. "It's a pity about there being no photographic evidence though," said Aden, playing it up for his friend. "Because your Britney Spears impersonation was magnificent."

Joey cringed. "I didn't do Britney," she muttered.

"You didn't do her, do her," he said with a suggestive grin. "But you definitely impersonated her."

"I still don't believe that ever happened," she said. "I hate Britney and her music, so why in the hell would I ever impersonate her?"

"It's a well known fact that alcohol releases your inhibitions," Aden told her. "So you'll just have to take my word on the truth of your magnificent performance that night."

"Not likely," she said. "In fact, let's just forget about it completely."

"Well, since you already have, then I suppose I could also forget about it," he teasingly said.

Joey scowled at him, knowing full well he'd find a way to bring it up yet again in the future. "I should just feed you to the vultures now and be done with it," she muttered.

"Oh please no," Aden said in mock terror. "I'd be a carcass in seconds." He glanced toward the doors of the Club. "I'm a little surprised that they're still out there and not in here where you are."

"A couple tried earlier," Joey informed him. "Then they met Alf and had a change of heart."

"Ah, that explains it then," he said. "Pity there's no way to shoo them away from out there as well."

"Can't have it all our own way, I suppose," murmured Joey. "And as long as I can get some peace from them, then I'm ok." She raised her glass. "How about a toast to our media free zone," Joey said and clinked her glass to Aden's.

"Except for Belle of course," he said.

"Of course," said Joey. "Where is Belle by the way?"

"Making a few phone calls," he replied. "She'll be here shortly though."

"How is she coping with all of this," asked Joey. "It can't be easy for her, to be involved with the media during the biggest case to hit this town in a long time and also to be related to one of the key suspects."

"Tell me about it," he muttered. "She's pissed as hell right now, because aside from being worried sick about her sister being in the thick of it, her boss now expects her to use her position to get the exclusive on the investigation," he told her. "Even wants her to get the ball rolling by interviewing Georgie and reporting on all the juicy parts of her past."

"How in the hell could he ask that of her?"

"He played the whole _'it's the responsibility of a journo to be unbiased and to report the news without your personal opinion influencing it'_."

"For fuck's sake, Georgie is her sister, not a stranger," a disgusted Joey said.

"That's what Belle told her boss, which was when he played the responsibility of the journo's card."

"Unbiased and not influenced by personal opinion isn't exactly how I'd describe a lot of those articles in that paper she writes for," Joey said.

"Yeah, well anyway, Belle's pissed and pretty disillusioned by it all," Aden said. "She loves her job and now she's being threatened with the sack if she doesn't come through on the story."

"That's just not right," murmured Joey.

"This position Belle is now in, is part of the reason why she wanted to try her luck working in the city," he said. "It was to avoid having to comment on people she'd known most of her life and to be put into situations like this, where she's expected to put career before family."

"He can't really sack her if she doesn't want to do this, can he?"

"He could argue she wasn't fulfilling the role she was hired for, but then Belle could go him for unfair dismissal if she really wanted to and I honestly can't see any tribunal upholding his decision to sack her, given Belle's extremely personal connection to the case," he explained.

"What does Belle plan to do?"

"Call his bluff for starters," replied Aden. "But if he doesn't back down and it comes to a choice between a job she loves and Georgie, then it's not even a contest," he said. "Georgie has always been there for Belle and she idolises her sister and there is absolutely no way Belle would ever be party to anything that would hurt her or make her look bad in any way."

"What a fucked up mess this is," muttered Joey.

"Damn right it is."

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Watson asked her cousin upon returning to the Station from her earlier call out.<p>

"I'm not sure what her name is," replied Charlie. "But she is here to see Robertson, so I assume it's something to do with the investigation."

Both women watched as the redhead was met by Robertson and Graves, before the trio disappeared into one of the interview rooms.

"I've seen her around town a couple of times in the last few days."

"Same here," said Charlie. Putting her curiosity about the other woman aside for the moment, Charlie asked her cousin how the call out went.

"No break in," Watson said. "Turns out it was a technical fault in the alarm system that set it off."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, the owners were definitely relieved that it was nothing more than a technical glitch and on the plus side for me, it means I have less paperwork to deal with," replied Watson. "I just wish the fault had been found before we had started to process the scene and interview the neighbours. It would have saved us a heap of time."

"At least it kept you away from that mob out there," Charlie said with a point of a finger in the direction of the gathering parked on their front step.

"That certainly was a bonus."

"Um Georgie, can we have a quick talk in my office?"

"That sounds ominous," murmured Watson as she followed her cousin into the office and closed the door behind her.

"We didn't get a chance to speak earlier about your interview with Robertson," said Charlie. "How did it go in there, because I got the impression that he really is gunning for you."

"It went about as expected," she replied. "I'm right at the top of the suspect list and my mouth nearly got the better of me once or twice, so no real surprises there," Watson said with a wry smile. "He even brought up the fact that this isn't the first time I've been a murder suspect."

"He did what!" barked Charlie in anger.

"I figured he'd probably try to slip that one in there, but Morag shut him down just as quickly."

"He had no right to even bring it up in the first place," Charlie said. "Not when Robertson knew all along that it was your stepfather who was responsible for lying about you and for your mother's murder."

"Come on Charlie, we've both been on the other side where we've used whatever information was available to us as a way to try to throw a suspect off their game," Watson said. "And as angry as I was at Robertson for bringing it up, I have to accept that it was just one bit of my past that is going to be fodder for Robertson and others to use against me."

As much as Charlie wanted to disagree, she couldn't. It was how things were usually done, with the only difference being now, that the two of them were on the other side of it. "Georgie, how are you doing right now?" asked Charlie.

"Honestly, right now, I'm not sure," she admitted. "Half the time I feel like I'm running on nothing but fumes and the other times, I'm just so angry and frustrated that all this shit just keeps piling on top of me."

"I'm here with a shovel, if you need any help to get rid of the shit," Charlie offered with a small smile.

"Thanks Chuck."

"On second thoughts," murmured Charlie. "I think that shovel might be lost."

"No fair Chuck."

"I hate that name."

"I know that Chuck," Watson said with a beaming grin.

Charlie just rolled her eyes. She really did hate that name, but if these brief light hearted diversions helped her cousin to get her mind off things for even a short time, then she was willing to put up with it.

"So Chucky, what's for dinner tonight?"

"Oh god," muttered Charlie. She just knew she was going to be very Chuck'd out by the time this was all over, especially since Jay also loved to use that name so much.

* * *

><p>"John, would you please stop pacing the office," Gina said. "It's very distracting."<p>

"I'm just worried about my daughter." He'd already heard some of the things being said about her and he'd been quizzed by journalists, both about his confrontations with Angelo and his relationship with his daughter. He wanted to tell them all where to go, but that would just make it worse, so he was having to bite his tongue around them to keep quiet. "They're after her Gina," he said.

"Georgie will be fine," she said in a soothing tone. "She wasn't responsible for this."

"We both know that, but she's such an easy target for the media and the police."

"Morag is on the case now and Georgie has plenty of people who care about her and will ensure she's looked after."

"I just feel like I've continually failed her by not being there for her," he murmured softly.

"You haven't failed her at all," Gina assured him. "You were kept from her and then when you learnt the truth, you've done everything possible to be there for her, even after all of Georgie's repeated rejections and under the circumstances, you've managed to support her as best you can."

"I don't think I can ever forgive her mother for what she did," he muttered. "I should have been a part of my daughter's life from the beginning."

"No fucking comment!"

Both John and Gina turned to see Shandi striding into his office at the Surf Club.

"My god, those people are utterly shameless," Shandi said to them. "One prick actually had the nerve to ask me if I killed Angelo as a way to get into my sister's good books." She shook her head in disgust and John smiled. It was times like this when he was able to see the similarities between his two daughters. Georgie may not appreciate the comparison, but he did. "Unbelievable. I mean, how did those shameless shits even find out about us all so quickly?"

"It's Summer Bay dear," Gina said. "The media will have little trouble getting the information they want from the usual town sources."

"Totally shit information," she said.

"Then we'll just have to correct them when we can."

"How can you be so calm?" Shandi asked of her stepmother.

"Palmer blood has a tendency to boil quite strongly, so as someone who married into the family, it's up to me to be the sane one," she calmly replied.

Shandi stared at her for a moment, then chuckled. She and her father could be pretty hot tempered at times. Her sister included. "So, who do you think bumped off that awful bastard Angelo?"

"A man with that sort of personality and who behaved as Angelo did, would no doubt have pissed off a lot of people over time and any one of them could have killed him," said Gina.

"That's just great," Shandi said. "All those people and the cops only seem to be focussing on Georgie and Charlie."

"It's early days yet," pointed out Gina. "And as much as we may not like it, Georgie and Charlie are the obvious place to start this investigation at."

"Yeah, I suppose," muttered Shandi. "But you're right, I don't like it."

"Neither do I," said John.


	111. Chapter 111

"Thank you once more for agreeing to come down to the Station," Robertson said as the three of them took their seats around the table.

"I'm happy to help all I can if it means bringing Angelo's killer to justice," replied Gypsy.

Graves just rolled her eyes at the response. Robertson shot her a warning glance. They were meant to be playing nice with Gypsy. At least to begin with.

"Then perhaps you can start by helping us to retrace Angelo's steps that night," Graves said in a very polite voice that earned her another glare from her partner.

"Well, I was at his place earlier in the day and we were meant to arrange to meet somewhere different that night, only he changed his mind and so we met at his place instead at around 7 pm," she said. "We had some food, had sex, then I talked him into going out for a change."

"You had to talk him into that?"

"He wasn't too keen on being seen in public with me."

"Did that bother you?"

"Not when we first started seeing each other, but I was growing bored with it always being his place, which is why I wanted a change of scenery," she admitted. "Only once we got to the nightclub, I could see he wasn't really into it, even though he did try to try to relax and enjoy himself. It worked for a bit, but then he got all tense and wanted to leave."

"We have witnesses who saw you and Angelo having an altercation before you stormed out of the club."

"I wouldn't call it an altercation," she said. "I just got really pissed off at his whole attitude and so I said a few things to him."

"Rather colourfully according to one witness."

Gypsy shrugged. "Like I said, I was pissed."

"Why?" asked Graves. "Were you hoping to have something more with Angelo, like a proper relationship?"

"Hardly," she replied. "I was after sex, not any real emotional connection to Angelo," Gypsy told them. "My marriage had kind of stilted my sex drive and with this new freedom I've found lately, it had kicked it into overdrive and Angelo was only too happy to meet my needs and I loved every second we were together, but it was just sex."

"If it was just sex, then why were you pissed at him for not wanting to be at the nightclub?" Graves asked again.

"I still have feelings and some sense of pride," Gypsy said. "And as great as the sex was, I didn't like the way he was making me feel that night, that I was just someone to fuck in secret and not respect in public and so I gave him a piece of my mind."

"You were seen leaving the club just after 10pm," said Robertson. "Where did you go?"

"To the taxi rank just down the road from the club and then straight back to the hotel, where I drowned my sorrows in the bar there until about 1 am." At a signal from Robertson, Graves stood and excused herself from the room.

"I regret now that I left," she said to Robertson in a soft voice. "If I'd stayed, we'd have ended up back at his place and he'd still be alive."

"Our killer may have just waited for another opportunity."

Gypsy shivered at the idea of that. "I realise that Angelo had few friends in this town, but he was nice to me and in a way, I did care for him, in a friend's with great benefits sort of way."

* * *

><p>Joey's eyebrows went up as quickly as the drink went down Leah's throat.<p>

"Hit me with another one," Leah said with a slap on the counter.

"You know Leah, if you really want to get shit faced," drawled Joey. "You should try something with alcohol in it."

"I can't get drunk, I still have to work," she said and skulled another sparkling mineral water. "So I'm just going to have to drink my worries away with this stuff."

"Or you could just tell your friendly bartender what is ailing you," said Joey. "Being a good listener is a requirement of the job."

"I have another date with Robert tonight," she told her.

"And that's why you're giving yourself a bubble rush?" Joey asked. "Because of a date?"

"More because I'm not sure if I should keep it."

"Why wouldn't you keep it?" asked Joey. "I thought you enjoyed your last date with him."

"Oh I did," she said. "I enjoyed it immensely."

"Ok, now I'm confused," Joey said. "If you enjoyed it, then why don't you want to go on another date with him?"

"Because now Robert is investigating my friends and I don't want to upset anyone by enjoying his company while he's making life hard for everyone else," Leah explained.

"Speaking only for myself," Joey said. "I have no problem with you going on a date with Robertson."

"Really?"

Joey nodded. "Leah, he is just doing his job, same as Graves," she said. "And since I'm dating a cop, I can hardly be critical of other cops for doing their job, even when it's me and people I care for who are in their firing line. Besides, by all accounts, it sounds like Robertson is the best man to be investigating Angelo's murder," she told her. "From what Charlie has said, he's not a cop to be swayed by outside forces or people with vested interests, which gives me confidence that he'll arrest the right person, instead of the most convenient one."

"Then you really don't mind if I continued to date him?"

Joey reached across the counter and patted her arm. "Leah, you obviously want to go on this date, or you wouldn't be beating yourself up like this and trying to ease your worries through excessive amounts of sparkling mineral water," she said. "So go for it."

"Thanks Joey."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes after she'd left the room, Graves returned. "The hotel bartender on duty at the time of Angelo's murder confirms your alibi."<p>

"Alibi?" Gypsy said in surprise. "You actually thought I was a suspect?"

"Anyone who has had recent dealings with Angelo is a potential suspect," Graves said. "Especially a lover." Both women stared in challenge at each other, neither woman breaking eye contact until Robertson coughed to get their attention. Another signal from Robertson told Graves it was finally time to take the gloves off. "You lied to us earlier, didn't you?" she demanded to know of Gypsy and the suddenness of the question momentarily threw Gypsy off.

"I'm sorry?"

"You told us during our earlier talk, that Angelo liked to pretend you were Shannon when you were having sex because he got off on the idea he was banging my girlfriend," Graves said with some bite to her words. "But why would he still be calling you Shannon in public?" she asked and then fired off another question before Gypsy even had time to answer the first. "You never did set him straight on your real name, did you?"

Gypsy sighed and shook her head. "I meant to, but once I'd already started to play along, I couldn't seem to stop," she admitted. "He really did enjoy believing he was banging a fellow copper's girlfriend and it made the sex so great for me, that I thought, what the hell, I'll keep pretending," she said. "It's not like I was his girlfriend or anything and I'd never be seeing him again once I left town, so I saw no harm in keeping my mouth shut."

"What I don't understand, is how Angelo could have mistaken you for Shannon Reid in the first place when you look nothing alike."

"He saw me at the Club that night the owner asked him to leave," Gypsy replied. "He also saw you there with a redhead, but obviously he never actually saw Shannon's face, so when he came by me at the bus stop the next day, he just assumed I was the redhead you were with and I never corrected him on that."

"And you really weren't bothered about deceiving him like that?"

"Maybe just a little," she said. "But then he had his own ulterior motive for seducing Shannon, so fair is fair."

"Oh and what was that?" asked Graves. She'd known there had to have been more to this than just Angelo getting his kicks.

"He wanted me to sweet talk you into revealing info on the crash investigation," Gypsy replied. "Of course I couldn't really do that since we're not even a couple, but it was easy enough to pick up snippets from the gossip around town to feed to him," she said. If she was being that observant, it made Graves wonder if she was indeed their watcher. "And once or twice I even made out that I was meeting with you or talking to you on the phone, just to keep up the pretence that I was involved with you."

"You must have realised that it was just a matter of time before Angelo saw me out with the real Shannon and then your ruse would have been up."

"I know and he would have been pissed, but so what, I'd have just left town."

"Angelo wasn't the most stable of men, he could have hurt you," Graves pointed out.

"Of course, with his death, you no longer have to worry about him learning the truth about you," added Robertson.

Gypsy confidently looked him in the eye. "Then it's a good thing I have an alibi or you might think I killed him."

"If you don't mind me saying, you lie very well," Graves said. "Almost like you're an experienced hand at it."

"You're entitled to that opinion," she said. "Now, I've told you what happened last night and I think we're done now."

* * *

><p>"I miss sex Joey," Leah said. "It feels like forever since I last had any and now I feel like I'm shrivelling up inside and in need of a jolly good rogering to get me going again."<p>

"The office is empty if you're up for a bit of lady on lady action," quipped Joey and she got a smile from Leah.

"You are an attractive woman Joey, but you're missing um, certain attributes that I prefer my dates to have."

With a cheeky smile, Joey leant her elbows on the counter. "Those attributes can be purchased in certain shops."

"They're not the same," she murmured.

"And you know that because?"

"I've self medicated on occasions."

Joey chuckled. "I don't think I've ever heard it called self medicating before."

"It's true enough though," said Leah. "When you're feeling the mood and hubby won't be home for ages, whip it out and get some relief."

"You're full of surprises Leah," Joey said. "I take it though, that you want more than just latex man?"

"I want the real thing Joey," she replied. "I want to be held in strong arms and have sweet nothings whispered into my ear while I'm getting a good seeing to." She sighed heavily. "I miss the intimacy Joey."

"Then you definitely should keep your date with Robertson," Joey told her. "I'm not saying you have to jump his bones, but go out, have some more fun and see where it goes."

"If it leads to sex, I really don't want to feel like I'm just using him as a sex toy though," she said. "I mean, Robert respects me and he's a nice guy and it would be wrong to take advantage of him."

Joey snatched the glass from her friend's hand. "You know Leah, it's probably a good thing there was no booze in those glasses you've been knocking back."

"I'm sorry, Joey," she murmured. "I just seem to be rambling on here."

"You're really nervous about getting too close to Robertson, aren't you?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she quietly replied. "For so long, it was just Brax who shared my bed and dating was a thing of the past," she said. "I had started to get into the swing of things during my first date with Robert, but as much as I want to be having sex again, taking that next step is kind of scary as well, especially since I have this bad habit of falling in love quickly and usually for the wrong guy."

"Robertson certainly wouldn't be my choice of guy, but he might very well be the right guy for you, Leah."

"He's wrong for me in the sense that he doesn't even live in the Bay and so a serious relationship is out of the question."

"So you have a brief, torrid affair that manages to clean your pipes for the time being," Joey said.

"Sounds easy when you say it like that."

"Leah, you want to see Robertson, so stop trying to now find more reasons to talk yourself out of this date again," she said. "And remember Leah, you've just ended your marriage, so how about instead of worrying about your next serious relationship, you should just try to enjoy playing the field a little, starting with going on another date with Robertson."

* * *

><p>"That bitch is lying through her teeth," Graves said the moment they were back in their office. "Oh sure, she sprinkles in a little bit of truth, but she twists everything else."<p>

"Now now Doogie, no need to get the claws out," Robertson said.

"Do you have to be such a condescending prick all the time?" she snapped, then winced. This was her senior officer she had just called a prick. "Sorry."

"I realise that Miss Nash has hit a nerve with you by posing as your girlfriend with Angelo, but you can't let your active dislike for her cloud your judgment."

She nodded, took a calming breath before asking him what his assessment of her was.

"Oh, the bitch is lying through her teeth," he said with a grin. "I do believe Angelo genuinely mistook her for your Shannon and that she enjoyed the sex with him, but she's lying about why she continued with the ruse and why she's really in town."

Problem was, thought Graves, was that proving she was lying was going to be hard, since a call to her husband had confirmed the separation and that Gypsy was on a journey of self-discovery, just as she'd told them. He also admitted to arguing with her about money over the phone, which matched in with her request to upgrade her hotel room, yet Graves couldn't shake the feeling that she was involved in this, despite her alibi.

"Who the hell is this woman," muttered Graves.

* * *

><p>"I didn't hear from Robertson today," Joey said to Charlie when they were both finally home together later that evening.<p>

"They had a lot on their plate today so they'll probably get around to you tomorrow," Charlie told her.

"Oh goody, something to look forward to," she mumbled.

"I'm sure Morag wouldn't mind sitting in with you as she did with Georgie and me."

"That poor woman is going to be stretched this way and that if she wants to help us all."

"She's up for it," Charlie assured her.

"Well, I guess if both you and Georgie survived your interrogations, I suppose I can to."

"That's the spirit."

Joey leant against her side while they watched Ruby with their two houseguests. "Georgie's so different whenever she's around her son," noted Joey. "There's always this fierce energy about her, yet the moment her eyes find Jay, there's this softness that crosses her features."

"Shit Joey, don't ever call her soft within earshot," Charlie whispered to her. "You are right though. Jay is like a valium for her," she said. "He calms her down like no other."

Both women winced at the sudden raucousness now filling their lounge room.

"You were saying about a valium?" murmured Joey.

"I was forgetting how loud little kids could get."

"And the big kids who like playing with their toys," added Joey.

They looked at each other. "Should we join in?" suggested Charlie.

"Sgt Buckton, are you admitting to wanting to play with a child's dollies?" teased Joey.

"Of course not," Charlie replied with mock affront at the very idea of that. "I'm merely suggesting that we join our guests and make them feel welcome in our house by having some fun with them."

"Fine," said Joey. "By the way, you can have the redheaded doll, since you're so in the know about what they say about redheads."

"Oh god," muttered Charlie. "I'm never going to live that comment down."

* * *

><p>"I am so wasted," murmured a tired Graves as she lay across her bed with her head on Shannon's lap.<p>

"Just relax and I'll take care of you."

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Of course I'm here," she said. "Your place is so much nicer than mine," she teasingly said.

"You could always move your stuff over here."

"I'd never get any writing done if I was here all the time," said Shannon. "You're far too distracting."

Graves smiled up at her. "I like being a distraction."

"I wonder if that Angelo guy thought like that," she muttered.

"Hey, you ok?"

"I'm still feeling kind of creeped out that someone was out there pretending to be me and having sex with that man right under your nose," Shannon said. "And I just hate the idea of anyone thinking I'd cheat on you like that."

"I never doubted you," Graves said.

"Not even a little?"

She shook her head.

Shannon leant down and gently kissed her. "How about we go and relax together in that nice big tub?" she suggested and earned herself a beaming smile of approval from Graves.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming, I'm coming," muttered Graves as she dragged herself out of bed, put her robe on over her nakedness and made her way slowly to the door. "You better have a good reason for banging on my door at this early hour of the morning," she said when she opened the door to find Robertson standing there.<p>

"Ballistics is in," he said without preamble.

"Already?"

"We have a dead cop on our hands, which tends to grease the wheels a bit," he said. "And I'm sure a few strings were pulled by Rosetta supporters."

Graves took a moment to study her partner. He appeared slightly rattled; it wasn't a state she was used to seeing him in. "Something is wrong, isn't there?" she asked.

"Ballistics turned up an unexpected complication," he said. "The bullets taken from Angelo's body were a match to a previous murder in which a cop was killed."

"Oh shit," she muttered. "Who was the other cop?"

"Jack Holden."

"Fuck."


	112. Chapter 112

"Joey, we can't," Charlie told her frisky girlfriend and shooed her hand away from the buttons of her nightgown as they lay there in the glow of the morning light.

"Why not?"

"We have guests in the house."

"Yeah, so?" Joey said. "It's not like they're sharing our bedroom."

"You're kind of loud, though."

"I'm the loud one?" a bemused Joey said.

"Shrieking level at times," Charlie informed her. "And we don't want to scare poor Jay with that sort of noise, now do we?"

Joey propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at her girlfriend. "Why Miss I Have Never Had Performance Anxiety issues Charlie, are you now admitting to suffering from performance anxiety issues?" she teasingly said.

Charlie gave a reluctant nod. "It's one thing when it's only Ruby in the house to complain about the noise, but Jay's a little boy and Georgie will be ribbing the shit out of me all day if she hears us screaming the house down."

"I somehow doubt that Georgie and Martha hit the mute button when they're making love under their own roof," Joey pointed out.

"But I'm not there to hear it."

"Oh Charlie, you really are a prude at times," she said with a chuckle. "So my dear, do you intend to have this issue the entire time that our houseguests are staying with us?"

She shook her head. "I probably just need a day or two to get used to it."

"I'll hold you to that," Joey said.

* * *

><p>"I'm already about Aunty Chuck'd and Jo Jo'd out and it's only the first morning," muttered Charlie the moment Jay had left the kitchen with Ruby. All through breakfast, he'd talked and talked and talked. The only time he stopped was when his mother had put some food into his mouth and even then, he'd tried to talk with his mouth full, until his mother had gently admonished him for it.<p>

"Aww, poor diddums," her cousin replied with a grin.

"Honestly Georgie, I don't know how you and Martha keep up with that boy."

"It's called being a parent," said Watson. "Besides, he's not always like this," she said. "He's just excited about the sleep over at his Aunty Chuck's place."

"How did you sleep last night?" asked Joey. "I thought I heard some tossing and turning coming from the spare room when I got up for a glass of water during the night."

"I was fine once I eventually got to sleep," Watson said. "It was the getting to sleep in the first place that I had trouble with." She shrugged. "That bed just felt kind of uncomfortable, because I'm so used to being in my own bed and with Martha by my side."

"Hopefully you won't have to wait much longer before she can be sleeping by your side again," said Joey.

"I hope so," she said. "And if Martha has her way, it will be within days, though I'm not sure Rachel is too keen on letting her out of hospital just yet."

"Given the posse of media camping out at our homes, Martha is probably in the best place right now," Charlie said. "That hospital has strict guidelines about who they let in there and the media wouldn't be one of them."

"That's true," murmured Watson. "Maybe Jay and I should have moved into Martha's hospital room instead."

"But then we wouldn't be able to play with the dollies," Joey said with a sad face that had both the other women laughing.

"There's nothing stopping you from playing with dolls, Joey," Watson said to her.

"Sure there is," she replied. "Playing dolls with a kid is perfectly fine," she said. "However, being two adults who play with dolls with no kid in sight, well, not so much."

"I really wish I'd taken a picture yesterday," Watson said. "It would have looked great on the Station noticeboard."

"In case you're forgetting Georgie, you were playing too," Charlie was quick to point out to her cousin.

"I'm a mum, so it's expected."

Joey grinned at the bi play. It really was nice when the two cousins got along and it showed to her that as different as the two women were, they were also very similar in other ways.

"I'll get it," Ruby yelled out from the other room when the front door bell rang.

All merriment from the morning quickly disappeared when Ruby led the two new arrivals into the kitchen. "Dumb and Dumber are here," she told them.

"Ruby, can you keep Jay occupied," Watson asked of her as Graves and Robertson hovered at the kitchen entrance.

"Sure." She glared at Robertson on the way out. He just smiled in return, which pissed her off even more.

"I can see the family resemblance," Robertson said after Ruby had walked out.

"Ruby's protective of her family and doesn't like the stress we're all under right now," Charlie said. "So, I take it you have a good reason for barging in on us this early, instead of waiting to see us at work?"

"We wouldn't have bothered to cause such excitement with your admirers that are camped on your nature strip, if we didn't have something very important to discuss with both you and your cousin," he said.

"Oh great, now those vultures out there probably think you're here to arrest one of us," muttered Watson. "Are you?"

"That may depend on what you can tell us about the night Jack Holden was shot."

"What the hell has that got to do with anything?" Watson said.

"It has everything to do with it," replied Robertson. "Since ballistics has confirmed a match to the bullets used in both that and our current case."

Both Charlie and Watson sat back in shock.

"Can I get either of you a drink," Joey asked as the cousins digested the startling information.

"A water would be good," Graves said.

"Are you sure of the connection?" Charlie finally asked.

"Ballistics confirmed a 100% match," Robertson said. "There is absolutely no doubt that the bullets that killed both Jack Holden and Angelo Rosetta, came from the same gun."

"So are you saying that the person who murdered Jack also killed Angelo?" a disbelieving Watson asked.

"The same gun was used to kill both men," Robertson said. "That doesn't necessarily mean that it was the same person who pulled the trigger," he pointed out. "What can you tell us of that night?"

"Read the file," she said.

"We have read the file," replied Graves. "We'd like to hear it from you though."

"I got shot, it hurt, I nearly died."

"I realise this is difficult," Graves said. "But anything either of you can remember from that night, might really help us with our current investigation."

Watson sighed heavily as her mind drifted back to that night. "Jack and I had responded to a report of a prowler at a site that was under development," she hesitantly begun. "We got there and started looking around. Call it intuition or whatever, but I had this feeling that unnerved me and Jack felt the same, so he told me to call for back up, which I did."

"And that's when Jack was shot, right?" Robertson said.

"Yeah, I'd just put the call through when I heard the shot. I quickly radioed in that shots had been fired and started running to where I'd left Jack." She paused. "I could see him lying on the ground, there was blood everywhere and he wasn't moving." Her voice broke with emotion and Charlie gently squeezed her shoulder in support. "I knew Jack was probably already dead but I kept moving toward him, while keeping an eye on where I was sure the shot had come from," she told them. "I never heard or saw anything to suggest that there was another person hiding out there, until that second shot came from the other direction. It was so much closer to me than I ever expected and I felt this incredible pain in my leg. I went down and the one who shot me finally broke cover."

"In the statement you made, you said the second shooter walked up to you and shot you again and that this person wore a balaclava that covered their face and so you weren't able to identify this person," Robertson said. "Was there anything at all about this person that was familiar? Their stance, walk, anything?"

She shook her head. "It was dark, I was virtually blinded by the pain and the shooter never spoke," she replied. "All I really saw was a shadowy figure holding a gun directly at me and the muzzle flash as it fired. I couldn't even tell you if the shooter was a he or a she."

"So, we have two unidentified shooters, both of whom shot a police officer that night," murmured Robertson. "Fatally wounding one officer and now we have another dead cop killed with that same gun." He turned his attention to Charlie. "What did you see that night?"

"I was first to arrive after the initial call for back up, but the shooters were long gone by the time I got there."

"How do you know they were gone?" he asked.

"Because no one shot at me," she replied. "Anyway, I could see that both Jack and Georgie were down, so I called for an ambulance, checked Jack for a pulse, found none, then applied pressure to Georgie's wounds while I waited for help to arrive."

"What was your general feel of the scene that night?"

"Honestly, the scene was the least of my worries," Charlie said. "I was too busy grieving for my dead friend and being worried sick about my gravely ill cousin."

"Then you saw nothing of note?"

"Nothing that I can recall."

Robertson returned his attention to Watson. "Your past has been colourful to say the least, especially some of the people you've associated with," he said. "Are you really sure you can't identify anyone from that night?"

"My best friend died that night and I very nearly died as well, not to mention the fact that I was left with a permanent limp, so if I knew anything that could get those bastards, I'd have spoken up before now," she said. Watson sat slumped in her chair. "I honestly don't know who fired at us," she muttered. "So unless you intend to blame me for Jack's shooting like I get blamed for everything else, then I can't really help you."

"Well, now that you've said it."

Watson glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Are you seriously going to accuse me of killing Jack?" she said incredulously. "What, I shot him, then shot myself and then somehow hid two different guns from all prying eyes while I lay there bleeding out on the ground?"

"We have to consider all possible scenarios," he pointed out.

"Totally fucked up scenarios."

"For arguments sake, let's just say that there was only one prowler on site that night, a buddy of yours, who Jack catches and this person says something that you realise would put you in a very bad light with Jack, so you shoot him to keep your secret, your accomplice then panics and in a scuffle, shoots you, gathers both guns and runs," he said. "And then somewhere along the way, you retrieve the gun from him, which you later use to murder Angelo."

Even Graves was rolling her eyes at that suggestion.

"Or perhaps your cousin finds the gun which the shooter has left by you, fears the worst about what you may have done and so hides it to protect you," said Robertson.

"You really have a warped mind," muttered an angry Watson.

"And you have a temper," he replied. "Maybe Jack was just in your way," he said. "Jealousy can be such a motivator for wanting to remove obstacles."

"I didn't get rid of Jack so I could have Martha if that's what you're implying," she said. "Neither of us expected to fall in love like we did, it just happened."

"You were attracted to her before though, right?"

"She's a beautiful woman, so yeah, I can't deny that I was attracted to her, but Jack was my best mate and I'm the one who helped them get together in the first place."

"So, no jealousy at all then?"

"None."

"Really?"

"I've been jealous of a lot of things in my life," she said. "Jealous of those who had a nice, comfy childhood where you didn't have to be afraid of your own father, jealous of those who never had to struggle with their reading, I've been jealous of many things, but I was never jealous of Jack being with Martha, so why don't you take your fucked up theories and get the fuck out of here."

Robertson surprised them all by chuckling. "Fucked up theories they may be, but you can be assured that there will be some who will choose to believe such theories," he said.

"Are you one of those people?" Charlie said.

"Do I honestly believe that Watson was involved in any way with Jack's death?" he said. "No, I don't, but I have to look into every possibility and right now, I'm trying to understand what happened that night and how the gun that was used to murder Jack, ended up being used to kill another cop a few years later." He stared at them both. "Now, given the circumstances both then and now, then it's not unreasonable for me to consider that both of you could have had access to the murder weapon at some stage that night and as you both have motives for wanting Angelo dead, then surely you can understand why I'm asking these questions."

As much as she hated to admit it, Charlie could see where he was coming from and one look at her cousin's expression told her she was thinking along the same lines. Two murders linked by one gun and two cousins, both at the scene of one murder and both with motives for the second murder.

"I do get why you're asking," Charlie said. "But I didn't take that gun, I never even saw a gun that night, except for our police side arms."

"And the only one I saw was being pointed at me right before I was shot again," added Watson. "And after that, I was in no condition to do anything."

"There were two shooters that we know of that night," Charlie said. "Either one of them could have kept that gun all this time."

"True," conceded Robertson. "And since guns used in serious crimes also have a tendency to get sold onto other criminals, then it's entirely possible that the only link between Jack and Angelo is the gun itself," he said. "This particular gun though, is a cop killer, which makes it both dangerous to keep, yet just as dangerous to get rid of, because you have no idea if it could turn up unexpectedly and so you run the risk of having the original questions being asked once more."

"Like turning up in another murder," Joey added quietly from where she'd been listening in. "But then you'd hardly risk leaving it at the scene where it could be found by the police either, would you?"

"Unless you were confident it couldn't be traced back to you," he said. "Whereas selling it onto someone else, especially in a small town like this, runs a greater risk of leaving a trail right back to you if that person is later caught with the gun," he explained. "We really need to know whose hands that gun left in and where it has been all this time," he told them. "Was it with Jack's killer and that person is also Angelo's killer? Or did he toss that gun at the scene where Charlie or Watson could have picked it up or did he move it onto someone else afterwards? It's even possible that the gun could have changed various hands in the intervening years before it then ended up in the hands of Angelo's killer," he theorised. "Unfortunately, tracing that gun's history is just one of the problems we face, along with identifying suspects for each murder separately and also considering if any of our suspects for Angelo's murder, could also have been involved in Jack's murder."

"Well, while you're considering all of that, I'm getting out of here," Watson said. "I need to tell Martha about the gun and Tony should know as well."

"We can tell Mr Holden for you," offered Graves.

Watson shook her head. "Jack was my best friend, it should come from me." She walked into the other room and swooped up her son, holding him tight for a moment. "Let's go see mum," she said to him. Without another word to Robertson, she walked passed him and out the backdoor.

"I have an idea who some of your other suspects in Angelo's murder likely are," Charlie said once the door was closed. "And I can't see them being involved in either his or Jack's murder."

"Like I said, we need to look at all possibilities," replied Robertson. "Now, back to Jack's murder. What can you tell me about the suspects at the time?"

"The development site had been having trouble with environmental protestors and they'd had issues with trespassers before," she explained. "Which was why the protestors were amongst the first people interviewed," she told him. "They all had alibis though."

"How solid were the alibis?"

"Some more solid than others, but there was no evidence to connect anyone from the protests to the shootings," she said. "Investigators also ran checks against all the recent arrests Georgie and Jack had made in case it was a revenge attack, but nothing really stood out," Charlie said. "The family of the dead girl that Jack had been forced to shoot was also interviewed and they even looked into people from Georgie's background, like the River Boys and people she'd gotten offside with. Again though, nothing came of it."

"It was eventually ruled as a random shooting," he said. "Is that the way you see it?"

Charlie sighed. "Yes and no," she replied. "Sometimes I think it was just random and that Jack and Georgie were just incredibly unlucky to be there at the wrong time, yet there have also been occasions where I have wondered if Jack and Georgie were called to that site just so they could be taken out."

"Them specifically or any cops that answered the call?"

"If it was planned ahead, then it's certainly possible that they were after Georgie and Jack that night," she said. "It was a Monday and so at that time of night, we generally only have a couple of officers on duty at the station and one patrol car out."

"So, if one knew which officers were on duty that night, then it'd be pretty easy to find out who was manning the station, which would then tell them who was on patrol, before they make the call about a prowler being seen," he murmured. Any local would also know that the police increased patrols and the number of officers on duty later in the week when people were more likely to be out drinking or partying late, so striking earlier in the week might have been part of the plan, if it was pre-meditated, he silently added. It still didn't necessarily mean that Jack and Watson were the direct targets; they could just have easily have been after any cops that were on patrol.

"Which is why I have had some thoughts about it being a set up," Charlie was saying and Robertson drew his attention back to her. "There's just nothing to support that though or to point to a viable suspect who actually had the opportunity to be there that night."

"Then we're really no closer to where we started," he said.

"I'd say a little further behind, since it's now a case of two murders," said Graves.


	113. Chapter 113

"I still can't quite believe this," Martha murmured as she lay in her girlfriend's arms.  
>"Neither can I," said Watson. "I felt like I was reliving that night and reopening old wounds and not just for me." Tony had been just as shocked when she'd informed him about the link between Jack and Angelo's murders and Rachel had taken some time off to be with her husband while he processed the news.<p>

Martha's hand went to the spot on Watson's chest. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew that scar by heart. If the bullet had struck a little to the left, then she would have joined Jack in the grave. Watson covered Martha's hand with hers as she felt Martha's tears soaking into her shirt.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you later when I come to the Station for my interview with the Dynamic Duo," Joey told her girlfriend as she started moving her gently toward the front door.<p>

Charlie smiled at her. "You're becoming as bad as Ruby with her labels."

"That duo actually seem ok, especially Graves," Joey said. "Do you think she's figured out her real feelings for that Shannon woman by now?"

"Well, I haven't had a chance to speak to her about anything other than the case since we had drinks together that night, but going by the little skip I've seen in her step since then, I'd say something has twigged."

"I guess under the circumstances, it would be a bit weird to invite Graves and her girlfriend over for tea," Joey said.

"Just a bit," replied Charlie. "Especially with Georgie being here as well."

"Damn this investigation," she muttered. "It's interfering with everything right now."

"Unfortunately, that's the nature of the beast," said Charlie.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so we've spoken to April Scott and her boyfriend, along with 15 others at the party they were at, alibi her for the time of Angelo's murder," said Graves after they'd eventually made their way back to the Station. "So where to now?"<p>

"We make a start on some of our other potential suspects," he said. "Beginning with John Palmer and Alf Stewart."

"Alf Stewart?"

"He was as angry as everyone else over what happened to his granddaughter," replied Robertson. "And despite his age, I daresay he'd have the necessary strength to drag a dead body that short distance."

"Speaking of strength, did you see Watson with her son this morning," she said. "The moment she started carrying him, her limp became more pronounced and a dead weight the size of Angelo, would have been a far greater burden for her to have moved."

"I agree," he said. "However, we really don't know how much her limp would impede her and it doesn't rule out the power of the adrenaline rushing through her that could have driven her to more than she's usually capable of achieving."

"I guess not," she murmured. "About our other suspects. None of the suspects in Jack Holden's murder seem to have any motive for adding Angelo to their list of dead coppers," Graves said. "And vice versa with the suspects for Angelo."

"As we discussed earlier, we could be dealing with the same killer or two different killers who had access to the same gun."

"So solving one murder might not necessarily solve both," she muttered.

"Let's just concentrate on Angelo's for the moment."

Robertson shuffled the papers in front of him and handed Graves a copy of the crime scene and autopsy reports. She shook her head in amazement at the speed in which analysis of the evidence was being conducted. First with the ballistics and now these reports. It certainly seemed to indicate that there were those behind the scenes who were greasing the wheels to move things along much quicker than normal. Generally, Graves hated interference of any kind, yet on this occasion, she wasn't going to begrudge getting results faster than usual. She just hoped it stopped there, for one thing neither she nor Robertson would stand for, was for someone to try and influence the actual outcome of the investigation.

* * *

><p>"Georgie, I'm coming home tomorrow and that is that," Martha declared for the umpteenth time.<p>

"You heard Rachel before she left," Watson said. "She wants you to stay a few more days."

"Rachel also said she was just being over cautious," Martha said. "Georgie, I'm much stronger now, my cuts are healing nicely, I've had the knee op and all is going well with my recovery, so I'm ready to get the hell out of here."

"Why the rush?"

"I want to be with my family."

"Yeah, but at least in here you won't be bothered by the press."

"Fuck the press," she muttered, much to her girlfriend's amusement. "Georgie, I want out of here," she said. "I need to be with you."

Watson conceded with a nod, knowing that there was no way she could change Martha's mind when she was like this. "Where to then?" she asked. "Our place or Charlie's?"

"Under the current circumstances and since I'm going to be a little shaky on my feet for awhile yet, then Charlie's is probably the best option," replied Martha. "At least for now."

"I'll let her know." She leant over and kissed her girlfriend, long and slow. "Now I better go and rescue the nurses from Jay, before I have to head to work."

* * *

><p>"Shandi, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked her friend when she looked up from her desk and saw Shandi standing there.<p>

"I've been trying to get a hold of my sister," she replied. "I'm just not having much luck in finding her."

"Georgie stopped off to see Martha before work," said Charlie. "She'll be in shortly though."

"I heard she and Jay are staying with you."

"That's right," she said. "Just for a short while."

"Dad's been worried sick about her and wants to help her, but he knows he has to stay away, which just makes him worry even more," Shandi told her. "So I thought I'd try to see how she's doing, perhaps ease dad's worry a little."

"Well, it's been hard for us all, especially Georgie," Charlie said. "She's unfortunately been in this position before and the latest development has come as a huge shock to all of us."

"Why, what has happened?"

Charlie paused to take a good look at her friend and wondered why she never saw it before, the similarities between the two sisters. They both shared that same fierce protectiveness of those they cared about. It was obvious that Shandi wanted to be a sister to her cousin and Charlie really hoped that Georgie eventually opened herself up to that. And maybe even gave her father a chance as well.

"We learnt something this morning that came right out of the blue and knocked us for six," Charlie eventually said.

"Sounds big."

"That's an understatement," muttered Charlie. "Shandi, there's some evidence that has come up that links Angelo's murder to another murder."

"Whose?"

Since Robertson hadn't said anything about keeping mum about this and considering Tony would likely be telling his sister anyway, then Charlie saw no reason not to fill Shandi in on the news and so she did.

"Oh shit, I should call Gina and let her know," Shandi murmured as she reeled in shock.

"Tony may already have done that," Charlie said.

"Yeah, but I should probably still call, see how she's going. Jack was her nephew, but he was like a son to her as well and Tony, Martha, Georgie, they've all had to deal with Jack's loss and now to have it all dragged up all over again." Shandi let out a heavy sigh. "This is so fucked up," she said.

"Tell me about it," muttered Charlie.

* * *

><p>"So, analysis of the blood splatter and blood pool at the crime scene, along with the autopsy, confirms the neck shot was the first inflicted onto Angelo," Robertson was saying and Graves looked up from her own copy to pay attention to him. "Followed by the shot to the heart, which killed him instantly."<p>

"Since the shot to the neck was to Angelo's right, it would have thrown him off balance to the right, but probably wouldn't have sent him to the ground," she surmised. "The evidence suggests though, that Angelo fell where he was shot, so that second shot must have come almost simultaneous to the first, because Angelo had no time to move away." Pity they'd found no witnesses who'd heard the gunshots that night, then they might have had a more accurate idea of how quickly the shots had come.

"What I don't get, is why not just shoot him in the heart at the start," Robertson queried. "Was the killer out to inflict just that little more pain by shooting him in the neck before the kill shot came?"

"Knowing Angelo, he probably said something that pissed the killer off and it was their way of shutting him up."

Robertson smiled a little at that and it actually held some merit. He looked at another page in front of him.

"Angelo's phone was recovered from the rubbish bin. Nothing of note on there, except general calls and text messages to his family and copies of those sex videos he took of him and Gypsy Nash," he said. "And due to the sheer volume of samples recovered from the bin and surrounding area, DNA results on the condoms and other samples are still going to be some time away, but the majority of the fingerprints have been processed. Angelo's, Kathy Dean's and prints belonging to staff members of the nightclub were found, which was to be expected, along with the odd print to some local dealers and sex workers who were already in the system. We'll need to follow up on those ones in particular."

"No prints belonging to any of our suspects though," Graves pointed out.

"No," he conceded. "If our killer planned ahead though, then I suspect he or she was wearing gloves."

"Assuming we're not dealing with another random shooting and Angelo was the direct target, then how did the killer know Angelo was going to be in that alleyway at that time of night?" queried Graves.

"Perhaps because the killer saw Angelo leave with Kathy Dean through that backdoor."

"The shooter was watching him from inside the club," Graves concluded. "Makes sense. A nightclub is a great place to be if you want to hide out in public. All those darkened corners, loud music and talking, strobing lights, plenty of people jostling and moving around, then any one of our suspects could have been there and not really have been noticed while he or she watched every move Angelo made that night," she said. "And the moment he left through that backdoor, the shooter could have left via the front, made their way around to the alleyway, where they hid in the shadows until Angelo and Kathy were done and she went back inside."

"Unfortunately, between the time Angelo was shot to when his body was found, there could have been fifty or more people who had come and gone from that nightclub in that timeframe and given the amount of people who were there that night, then we're unlikely to be able to identify every single one of them, especially if someone didn't want to be seen."

"Yeah and the cameras installed in the club are no good either, since they're only positioned to cover the tills behind the bar and the safe in the manager's office," said Graves. "One thing though, was the killer there when Angelo arrived or did they follow him there?"

"If this was planned ahead," he said. "Then Angelo was most likely being followed, with the killer just waiting for the right opportunity to strike."

"Would either of Watson or Charlie really have had that opportunity though?" she queried. "I mean, watching and then following Angelo to the nightclub and then watching and waiting from inside for at least two hours, then they'd have needed closer to three hours all up to have done this and I just don't see how that is possible. Charlie was on duty and her log book puts her on the other side of town when Angelo first arrived at the club with Gypsy Nash," she said. "Not to mention that we couldn't find anyone who could place Charlie or her squad car closer than the two blocks to the nightclub she said she drove later that night, in fact, the only witnesses who saw her in that area during the TOD, puts her over four blocks away. And I honestly can't see Watson leaving her son alone for hours on end, which she'd have to have done if she had followed and waited for Angelo."

"Well, I did say, _if,_ it was planned ahead, then the killer most likely followed him to the nightclub," Roberson said with a wry smile. "Or, there is another possibility," he said. "And that is, our killer had other eyes on Angelo and was informed by this person as to where and when to find him that night, which would reduce the amount of time the killer would have needed to be there."

"Other eyes like Gypsy Nash?" Graves said somewhat hopefully.

"It could be anyone," he said. "Or it could be no one, since it's only a theory without fact."

"I realise my dislike for Gypsy Nash might be clouding my judgement a little and that she has an alibi for the time of Angelo's murder, but I still can't let go this feeling that she has played some sort of role in this."

"Oh I agree wholeheartedly," he said. "Our little imposter plays a little too loose with the truth for my liking."

Charlie knocked on the door at that moment. "Joey's here to speak to you," she told them.

"Along with the charming Ms Bellingham I hope," replied Robertson.


	114. Chapter 114

"You ended your marriage to Angelo Rosetta because of Sgt Buckton, didn't you?" Robertson demanded to know from Joey.

Nothing like getting straight into it, thought Joey as she sat opposite the two detectives, with Morag right by her side.

"Well?" he said.

"I ended my marriage because I wasn't happy," Joey answered.

"Are you saying it had nothing to do with your feelings for Sgt Buckton?"

"I married Angelo because I believed my father was ill and it was his dying wish that I be with Angelo," she explained. "I did care for Angelo and so I was happy at first, at least I thought I was."

"Then you came to Summer Bay and something or someone made you realise that wasn't the case, didn't it?"

"Perhaps you could let her answer one question at a time," Morag said. "Without you trying to lead her to the answers you want to hear."

Robertson tilted his head to Morag and made a hand gesture to Joey for her to continue.

"Coming to Summer Bay was meant to be a new start for us," she said. "But all it did was have me start to question my marriage and who Angelo really was."

* * *

><p>"Charlie, are you free?" Watson asked her cousin when she arrived for work.<p>

"I should actually be doing some work, but Joey's in there with Robertson and Graves, so I'm not really getting a lot done anyway," replied Charlie. "I could do with a distraction actually," she said. "So tell me, how did Martha take the news about the gun link?"

"Hard," she murmured. "And Tony wasn't much better," Watson said with a heavy sigh. "It's all just brought all the pain and heartache all up again and is making us relive it all."

"You all got through it then and you'll all get through it now," Charlie assured her.

"Yeah, I know," muttered Watson. "You don't mind another houseguest do you, because Martha insists on leaving the hospital tomorrow and I don't have the heart to argue against it any longer," she said.

"The more the merrier," said Charlie. "I thought you had said Martha would be in hospital for a little longer though."

"Rachel wanted her to stay a few more days, but Martha wants to be with her family and on a purely selfish level, I can't wait to be sharing a bed with her again. I've become so used to being with her, that I struggle to sleep unless she's by my side."

"I can certainly understand that," Charlie said. "In fact, I'm starting to feel the same with Joey."

At the mention of her girlfriend, Charlie glanced in the direction of the interview room.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Watson told her. "Morag will look out for her."

"Yeah, I know, I just wish it wasn't necessary," she murmured. "Oh, by the way, before I forget, your sister was just here asking after you."

"Belle was here?"

"No, Shandi was."

"Oh."

"She's really worried about you, Georgie," Charlie told her cousin. "And so is your father."

Watson shrugged.

"I'd even say that Shandi was worried about you in the same way you'd be worried for Belle if she was in your place right now."

Watson slumped into the chair. "I know that Shandi and I share the same half of the bloodline, but Belle is far more my sister than Shandi has ever been."

"Shandi has never really been given much chance to be your sister," Charlie gently pointed out to her. "But she's trying Georgie and you could use all the support you can get."

Watson just shrugged her shoulders again.

"Georgie, you've been under a lot of stress lately, what with Martha's accident and now this whole Angelo mess, so I understand that Shandi and John are probably the furthest thing from your mind right now, but if you gave them the opportunity, they would be there for you," she said. "Georgie, this isn't about putting pressure on you to accept them, they're just offering a helping hand and I honestly think you should consider taking it."

"If someone had told me in school that one of my biggest tormentors would be going out of her way to be nice to me and offering her support, I'd have laughed at them and asked them what they'd been smoking," she murmured softly.

"Shandi's changed a lot since high school," Charlie said. "And she deeply regrets her past behaviour."

"So she's told me."

"You've changed from those days as well."

"Some might argue with you on that."

"I might have been one of those people not too long ago," admitted Charlie. "But now, I can truly see how you've matured and grown as a person," she said. "Georgie, you've become a responsible and effective police officer, a loving partner and a wonderful mother to a son who absolutely adores her." She smiled at her cousin. "Not bad for someone who still thinks she's a screw up, despite so many people believing in her."

* * *

><p>"Not long after we arrived in the Bay, I began to realise that I wasn't happy in my marriage, but it wasn't all to do with Charlie," Joey explained. "Seeing her again was just a catalyst for that."<p>

"You knew Charlie before you arrived in the Bay?" asked Graves.

"We had met six months prior and got to know each other a bit," replied Joey, choosing not to add any further details as to just what getting to know each other had entailed, unless they asked for it.

"And then you came face-to-face with each other once more and pretty soon, you're ending your marriage to Angelo and living with Sgt Buckton," Robertson said.

"Like I said, Charlie was a catalyst but she wasn't the sole reason for my marriage problems or for me ending it," she said.

"Did you have an affair with Sgt Buckton while you were still with Angelo?" he asked.

"No, I never slept with Charlie until after I had ended my marriage," replied Joey. "Angelo was the one who was having an affair, not me."

"He was certainly the one conducting a physical affair with Bianca Scott, but you'd long since switched off emotionally from your marriage before you had even left him and engaged in an emotional affair with Sgt Buckton."

Morag laughed at him from the sidelines. "You really are getting desperate," she said.

He ignored Morag, his concentration solely on Joey. "If not for Charlie, would you have left Angelo or not?" Robertson asked of her.

"For some time now, I've been asking myself a lot of questions, like if things might have been different had we not moved to the Bay," she said.

"And what conclusion to that question did you reach?"

"I think eventually, I still would have come to realise that I wasn't happy in my marriage, I'm just not sure what I would have done about it," admitted Joey. "Our marriage problems weren't just because of Charlie, they were about Angelo and my perception of him. I'd known him for a long time and thought he was this charming, considerate and good person, but then after we moved here, it was as if he became a different person and now, I'm not sure if I ever knew who Angelo was," she said.

"So your perception of him had changed?" said Graves.

"Yeah, the man I thought I knew wouldn't ever have been cruel to someone just because he didn't like them, yet he seemed to take an instant dislike to Const. Watson and he picked on her. That's not the Angelo I thought I knew," she said. "And then there's his infidelity and the nastiness that he started to show toward others."

"What do you think changed him?" she asked.

"Maybe nothing at all," Joey said. "Maybe this was the real him that was showing through and I was finally able to see it."

"Or maybe your leaving him for his work subordinate was the catalyst for this change in his behaviour," Robertson argued back.

"His affair started before I left him, as did his poor treatment to others," she reminded him. "And aren't we all meant to be responsible for our own actions?" said Joey. "Angelo was a grown man who was in a position of great responsibility as a police officer, yet by the end, he was acting like a nasty, spoilt brat and that is all on him."

"If he was still alive, maybe he would have started to accept responsibility," he said, though he strongly doubted that. Angelo just wasn't a man who took responsibility for his own actions; he was more the type who preferred to lay that blame on others. "Too bad he's dead though."

"I never wanted to see him hurt and I certainly didn't want him dead."

"His death eases the way for you and Charlie to be together though."

"We were already together."

"Yet Angelo had made it known he wanted you back and would fight any divorce proceedings, thereby prolonging the situation for as long as possible and given his recent behaviour, he could have caused untold problems for you and your new girlfriend in that time."

"And Charlie and I would have dealt with that."

"Maybe you did," he said. "Outside that nightclub. We've already established you had no alibi at the time of his murder."

"So now it's Joey who killed Angelo?" said Morag. "First it was Const. Watson, then Sgt Buckton, now Joey, who will it be tomorrow?"

"Isn't representing all three suspects a conflict of interest."

"No," she stated emphatically and without explanation. "Joey was legally separated from her husband and had moved on," she told him. "She had no intention of going back to Angelo, no matter how hard he intended to fight for her and as for the divorce, well yes, by law, it would have taken at least a year to come through, but beyond that, Angelo had little chance of fighting or delaying proceedings. He was the one conducting an affair before any legal separation occurred and it would be clear to any judge, that the marriage was over without any hope of reconciliation," said Morag. "And despite what the Police always like to think, divorce isn't always a motive for murder."

"It's a pretty good one though."

"Not in this case," she replied. "Perhaps you would be better served by looking for a suspect who has a connection to both Jack Holden's and Angelo's murders, because that surely isn't Joey."

"My, that bit of news travelled fast."

"Georgie called me just before I arrived at the station and told me."

"Did she also tell you that we haven't yet concluded that the murders were committed by the same person and so at this stage, it's only the gun that links the two murders?"

"Yes she did, but how would Joey then have gotten access to that gun to use it on Angelo?"

"If Sgt Buckton picked up the gun that night as a way to protect her cousin, then it's quite possible it was still in her possession and that is how Joey gained access to it."

"You really do enjoy your fanciful stories, don't you Detective?" Morag sarcastically said.

"I enjoy fishing more."

"Well this fishing expedition is over," Morag informed him. "And I suggest that in future, if you wish to talk to any of my clients again, that you get some solid evidence first, because right now, you have nothing and you are just wasting our time," she said. "Come along Joey, we're done here."

"She's right," Graves said after Morag and Joey had left the room. "We still have nothing concrete against any of our suspects."

"For the moment."


	115. Chapter 115

Joey sighed heavily. "I guess I should be heading to work," she murmured and she felt Charlie's arms grip her a little tighter. Peering over her shoulder, she smiled at her girlfriend. "You're going to have to let me go eventually," she said.

"Nope, I don't," Charlie succinctly replied.

"In case you've forgotten," Joey drawled. "This is the Sergeant's office of the local cop shop and not the love shack."

"Yep, I know that," she said. "And I also happen to know the local Sergeant quite well."

"Really?" said Joey. "Same here."

"I think I know her a little better."

"Perhaps." Grinning, Joey spun around in Charlie's arms. "Seriously Charlie, it's not only time for me to go, it's time for you to actually start doing some work yourself."

Charlie rolled her eyes in reply.

"Well, I suppose you do have a certain advantage in being the Sergeant and so you can slack off behind closed doors," Joey said.

"Hey!" Charlie said with a whine. "I haven't been slacking off," she said. "I've merely been spending the last hour sending positive thoughts to my girlfriend while she was being interviewed by Homicide detectives."

"And the last ten minutes holding said girlfriend in your arms."

"I just wanted to make sure my positivity was rubbing off on you."

"Something has rubbed off but I'm not so sure it was positivity," quipped Joey. She put her own arms around Charlie's waist. "In all seriousness, I appreciate the positive thoughts and the bear hug you won't let me out of, but I'm fine," she assured her. "It actually wasn't that bad in there."

"So you said."

"Charlie, you, me and Georgie all seemed to have survived each of our very own inquisitions," said Joey. "And now, I think it's time to get on with our lives while we wait to see what happens next."

"Hopefully, what happens next is that Robertson and Graves finds the killer so that we can put this behind us and look toward our future."

"I hope so too, but for the time being, you're going to have to let me go, so that we can both get some work done."

"Not sure I can let you go," Charlie told her. "You just feel so damn good in my arms right…yow!" yelped Charlie and she jumped away from her girlfriend as if she'd been burnt. "What the hell was that!"

With a cheeky grin, Joey held up her hands. "That interview room was bloody cold and my hands still haven't warmed back up yet," she explained.

"So you thought you'd sneak cold hands under my shirt and put them on my naked back?"

"Call it a release mechanism." Her grin beamed even wider. "A rather effective one, I'd say."

"Very," murmured Charlie.

Chuckling, Joey stepped closer to her girlfriend and brushed her lips over hers. "I promise they'll be much warmer when we're home." She kissed her again, before casually walking from her office, leaving behind a bemused Charlie.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Gina," Watson said as she accepted the coffee.<p>

"Those two detectives came by earlier," Gina told her. "Spoke to John and then they asked me about that night, specifically about what time I saw you."

"Not sure why they asked you that when they already knew I didn't really have an alibi for the time Angelo died."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could have been more helpful."

"It's not your fault Gina," she said. "It's mine. I'm the one who was antagonistic toward Angelo from the start and so it was me who put myself into a position where I'd be seen as an obvious suspect the moment that bastard died."

"Georgie, you were hardly alone in that," said Gina. "Angelo treated you appallingly at times."

"I gave him reason too."

"Nonsense. Angelo was the senior officer and it was his duty to treat you in the same capacity he treated everyone else, yet he had questioned your abilities from the start and that was based on your disability," she said. "His initial attitude had nothing to do with anything you had done, it was from his own preconceived perception of you that led him there."

Watson just shrugged in reply and took another sip. "So, what did they want with John?"

"Given Angelo had a restraining order out against John for alleged threats made toward him and the very public confrontations in which your father made it clear he wouldn't stand for Angelo hurting you, then John wasn't exactly surprised when your colleagues asked him for his whereabouts at the time Angelo was murdered."

"And?"

Gina smiled wryly. "Let's just say you and John have more in common than you think."

"No alibi, huh?"

"Right. John had sent Xavier home at close of business and then settled into his office for the night," she said. "With Christmas getting closer, John has been spending more time there lately, ensuring that all his paperwork, rosters and orders are up to date so he would have less to worry about over the holiday period. It's hectic enough during that period without heading into it being behind in some areas," explained Gina. "As it was, he found there were some last minute issues with an order that needed sorting before the weekend." She sighed. "Unfortunately, it meant he was alone until well after midnight, hence the no alibi."

"I'm sorry you've all been dragged into this."

"Why are you apologising?" she said. "It was Angelo who went around causing problems and dragging people into this mess as a result of his behaviour."

"But John was only ever involved because of me."

"He could hardly stand by when you were being targeted by a supposed officer of the law," said Gina. "And again, that is on Angelo. Georgie, you need to understand that we're family and we look out for family, no matter what."

Watson nodded softly. "Charlie told me Shandi had stopped by earlier to see how I was doing," she said. "Tell her I'm fine."

"Perhaps you could tell her that yourself," suggested Gina.

Watson sighed, then nodded again. "Martha's coming home tomorrow," she told Gina as a way to move the topic to something else. "At least, home as in Charlie's place for the time being."

"As long as she gets to be with you, then Martha will be happy anywhere."

* * *

><p>Joey winced when Alf's raised voice reached her ears.<p>

"I can see why the press stay outside," murmured Aden. "He's kind of scary."

"I just hope he doesn't say anything that can be used against him."

"You don't think he actually killed Angelo, do you?"

"Of course not," she replied. "But he has been pretty angry at what Angelo has done and those two Detectives in there with him now must think he's a legitimate suspect or they wouldn't be talking to him."

"It doesn't necessarily mean they think he's a serious suspect though," Aden said to her. "Cops will talk to anyone who had close contact or a connection with a victim around the time of their death. Hell, they even asked me a few questions before they spoke to Alf and it's pretty obvious to all." Aden held up his injured hands. "That I couldn't have even picked up a gun, let alone squeezed the trigger, but since I'd had problems with Angelo, they still had to ask those questions."

"Still, I wish Morag was in there with Alf right now."

"If that woman bills by the hour, she's going to be raking the dough in with all her new clients."

"We're certainly keeping her on her toes, that's for sure."

* * *

><p>Charlie glanced at her watch. There was still an hour before her shift ended.<p>

"Clock watching never makes the time go any quicker," Watson told her as she casually leant against the doorframe to Charlie's office.

"Tell me about it," muttered Charlie. "I think I've looked at it about a dozen times in the last half hour."

"Never a good sign when the boss wants out of here."

"Ha ha," said Charlie. "Have you seen Robertson lately?"

"No, I think he's too busy roaming around out there and interviewing half the town."

"Well, if they're looking to talk to anyone who had a beef with Angelo, that's a hell of a long line."

"Yeah, they even spoke to Gina and John earlier," Watson quietly said. "Seems like John is in a spot of bother with them as well, because of the way he'd confronted Angelo a few times."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Charlie sat back in her chair and regarded her cousin. "Shandi can be pretty hot tempered at times and she always said she got that from her father," she explained. "She also said her father was fiercely protective of his family."

"And I'm part of that family," Watson mumbled. It was right then, that Watson decided that there was something she needed to do after work.

* * *

><p>Alf hadn't looked too pleased once the two Detectives had left and Joey had done her best to stay out of his way for the rest of her shift. She'd also given Romeo a friendly warning about Alf's mood when he'd arrived to take over.<p>

Now that she was done for the day, Joey grabbed her gear. "Bye Romeo," she said. "And good luck," she whispered.

Romeo gave her a wry grin and the thumbs up. He'd only been there for five minutes, yet he'd already seen for himself the dark cloud hanging over Alf.

"Bye Mr Stewart," she said out of courtesy but she wasn't sure if he had even heard her. "Thank god this day is over," she quietly mumbled. Joey paused at the door. Well, nearly over. There was still the gauntlet to be run. "Damn it." The press had just seen her and were now preparing for her exit. "Oh well," she muttered. Sliding her sunnies on and putting her head down, Joey shut out the questions being fired at her and strode purposely through the media throng.

From across the road, a woman stepped forward, but the man next to her stopped her.

"Let's wait for another time," the man said. "When we don't have an audience."

"I don't give a fuck about the press," she replied. "I only care about making those who hurt my boy pay."

"Don't be silly, Carla."

She tried to shake his hand from her arm but it wouldn't budge.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near Joey until you calm down."

"Calm down?" she hissed. "That little bitch cheated on our son and broke his heart and now he's dead," she said. "It's all her fault."

"Think for a moment Carla," he said. "There is no point in confronting her like this, so let's just take a step back."

"I want her to pay," she said. "I want all of them to pay."

"We have other ways of dealing with these people that doesn't involve public confrontations," he assured her. "And I still have good mileage out of my contacts in the Force, so nothing is going to get passed us. Trust me Carla."

"Trust you?" she said. "You wouldn't even help Angelo the last time."

"Let's not talk about that here."

"No you never want to talk, do you," she snapped. Finally, she broke free from his grasp and stormed away. In the opposite direction to where Joey had left.

* * *

><p>Charlie opened the backdoor and stared in some surprise at the woman standing there. Considering who her current houseguest was, this was one of the last people she expected to turn up at her door.<p>

"I hope I'm not too early," she said.

"I'm sorry?" said Charlie.

"Georgie invited me over."

"You're kidding," Charlie said, now even more surprised by her words.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it at first myself, but she came by and saw me after work and kind of invited me over for dinner." The woman smiled at Charlie. "Can I come in?"

"What, oh, yeah, sure," stammered the still surprised Charlie. When her cousin has said she'd invited her sister to dinner, she'd expected Belle, so this was certainly a turn up for the books and while this was something she'd hoped for from her cousin, Charlie hadn't really expected it to happen. At least not yet. "Georgie's in the lounge room with Jay," she told Shandi when the other woman looked around the otherwise empty kitchen.

Shandi paused rather nervously at the entrance to the lounge room. She half expected her sister to turn around and tell her that she'd misunderstood the invitation and didn't want her here. Before she could doubt anymore, Jay noticed her presence. She'd never officially met the boy before, but she knew he'd seen her at the hospital on a couple of occasions when she'd checked in on Martha and her sister, so her face would be familiar to him, even if he didn't know who she was.

"Hello," he shyly said.

"Hello Jay," replied Shandi.

Watson stood behind her son and picked him up. "Jay, this is Shandi," she said and after a moment of hesitation, she added, "She's my sister and your aunty."

Shandi's throat wasn't the only one that caught at the introduction. Charlie had watched on quietly from the background and she knew what a huge deal it was for her cousin to have introduced Shandi to her son as family. Finally, it seemed like her cousin was opening herself up to the idea of being part of her other family. Whether that included John or not, Charlie had no idea, but the one thing she did know, was that this was a step in the right direction. A massive step.


	116. Chapter 116

Charlie smiled as she watched the scene play out before her. It was still so unexpected. There sitting on her lounge room floor, was Shandi, Georgie and Jay and they were laughing over the antics of Rusty, Jay's formally known as Flamin' Mongrel stuffed dog. Jay had proven to be the perfect icebreaker to the awkwardness between the two sisters and from the moment he'd learnt that Shandi was a new aunty, he'd quickly seconded her into their play, while telling her all about himself. He may only be a couple of years old, but by god could that kid yap. He must get that from his other aunt, Belle.

She heard soft steps behind her, moments before familiar arms circled her waist. Charlie automatically leant back and relaxed against her girlfriend.

"Am I seeing this or imagining it all," Joey whispered into her ear.

"You're not imagining it."

"How did this come about?"

"I'm still not sure of all the details or why the sudden change of heart from Georgie, but apparently Georgie stopped by to see Shandi and invited her for tea and then offered to cook it."

"They seem to be getting along ok."

"Yeah, they are."

"It's nice."

* * *

><p>"Is Ruby eating in tonight?" Georgie asked her cousin as she chopped the onions, while Charlie was making sure to keep to the other side of the room where the onions wouldn't affect her. They had a tendency to make her cry which annoyed the hell out of her and with a house full of people, therefore plenty of potential witnesses who would see such crying, there was no way she was even getting close.<p>

"At first Ruby said no, she wouldn't be in," said Charlie. "Then she found out you were the one doing the cooking and no became a yes. I guess for some reason she prefers your cooking over mine or Joey's."

Watson grinned. "Always thought that girl had good taste."

"Not sure why she keeps complaining though," Charlie said. "Between the three of us, we do ok cooking wise and we all have dishes we can do well."

"And some absolute disasters," added Georgie. "And by disasters, I mean inedible, which is why I've had to do most of the cooking since I've been here, just so I could actually eat something."

"She's exaggerating of course," Charlie helpfully explained to Shandi, who was watching from where she was seated at the kitchen table with Jay on her lap. "Before tonight, Georgie's only done one meal and that was a breakfast."

"Yet I got nothing but great compliments for it," Georgie pointed out. "Hence Ruby's enthusiasm for eating in tonight."

"I'd hardly call it enthusiasm," muttered Charlie.

"Yet Ruby changed from a no to a yes when she learnt who the cook for tonight was," Georgie smugly said. "I'd say that shows some form of enthusiasm for my cooking."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Blah, blah, blah," she sang out.

"She does this all the time, because she can't accept that I got all the culinary skills of the family," Georgie said to Shandi.

Shandi was having a ball watching the byplay between the two cousins. Their relationship had always been so volatile, yet there was obvious affection between them when they weren't being pigheaded and she was enjoying this more lighter hearted interaction currently on display. It also gave her a chance to learn more about her sister. When they'd dated, Charlie hadn't really spoken all that much about Georgie because they hadn't been all that close at the time and though she had wanted to know more about her sister, Shandi had held her tongue. It had been hard enough lying to Charlie about her actual relationship to Georgie, without trying to wheedle information out of her and not have Charlie get suspicious about it. Now watching the cousins, she was so pleased to see how much things were changing. Charlie and Georgie were so much closer than they'd ever been and now her sister was also extending the hand of friendship to her.

* * *

><p>Shandi had continued to keep an eye on her sister. She had never really had much of an opportunity before to see her sister in action, even if it was just cooking and she could now see just how noticeable her limp was. Shandi supposed that being on her feet all day didn't help, yet Georgie never let it slow her down. She was zipping from the cupboards to the counter and back and forth without too much impediment. The more she came to know her sister, the more Shandi came to admire the way she'd faced so much adversity and continued to not only get through it all, but become stronger for it. When Watson walked past her with a tray in hand, her nose followed. "Wow, tea is smelling great," she said.<p>

"It's just a couple of gourmet pizzas," replied Watson.

"Well they smell great," she said. "Look, I'm feeling like a bit of a spare wheel here, so can I help or something?" asked Shandi.

Charlie held her breath. When it came to help, her cousin could be somewhat unpredictable and volatile in how she could react, especially if she took the offer of help as a sign the person was doubting her abilities or saw her limp as some kind of weakness.

After a moment of hesitation, Watson replied. "You could set the table and maybe get the wine out."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief at her cousin not being offended by the offer. There really did seem to be a visible change coming over Georgie, thought Charlie. Every now and then, she still expected that familiar explosion to burst from her cousin, yet despite all the stress she'd been under recently, Georgie seemed rather, well, at peace wasn't quite right, yet there was something more settled about her. Hopefully, her letting Shandi in was just the start her cousin needed to finally shed the shackles of her past.

"Mama, I wanna help too," said Jay and Shandi grinned at him. This evening, she'd also been able to see just how alike her nephew and sister were. They might not share blood, yet Jay had many of her characteristics, including a certain familiar stubborn stance. He really was an adorable little boy and a very loving one. He was obviously well loved in return, by both his mums. She could see that Georgie really was a woman who loved deeply and was loyal to family and friends and now that she'd introduced Jay to her as family, it gave Shandi hope about her own future relationship with her sister.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, nice," murmured Charlie, admiring Joey's bra and panty clad body.<p>

"Rather than stand there drooling, how about you close the door," Joey suggested to her gawking girlfriend.

"I like the view from the door."

"I'm sure Jay will too if he strolls by."

"Jay is too busy getting to know his aunty Shandi to even notice us."

"He does seem rather fascinated by her."

"That's because she's new and shiny," said Charlie. "He was just like that with you as well, when you met," she said. "He also had that same look of adoration on his face when he discovered what a wonderful person you were."

"He is a rather discerning little boy."

"That he is."

"Charlie, I didn't say anything before in front of Georgie, but our two friendly Detectives came by the Club today," said Joey as she searched through the clothes drawer. "They asked Aden a few questions, then took Alf behind closed doors. He wasn't in a very good mood by the time they left."

"They're certainly getting around," Charlie said. "They even had words to John and Gina today."

Joey held up the t-shirt, then tossed it aside, deciding on something a bit more dressy since they had a guest over for dinner. Charlie groaned with disappointment when the body she was admiring was covered up. Joey walked over to her girlfriend, a little sway to her hips as she stopped in front of her with a knowing smile. "You can look again later," she told her.

"I'll do more than look," murmured Charlie.

"If you can get over your performance anxiety," smirked Joey.

"Oh, did you have to remind me of that," she whined.

"Couldn't help myself." Joey put her arms around her and let her hands slip under Charlie's top.

"Jesus Joey," she whined again. "You didn't keep your promise."

"What promise was that?"

"That your hands would be warm when we were home."

"No, I didn't say they would be warm exactly," she said. "What I said was, that they'd be much warmer and they are."

"Not from where I'm standing."

Joey started to rub her hands along Charlie's back. "Still too cold?" she asked.

"Warming up," murmured Charlie and it wasn't just her back that her girlfriend's roaming and teasing hands under her shirt were warming up. Other parts of her were starting to get that familiar flush they usually got when Joey's hands worked their magic. She was just about to pull Joey closer when her sister's voice bellowed out.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready," yelled Ruby from the kitchen.

"Guess we'll just have to finish warming up later," Joey told her as she moved away from Charlie.

"Think I'm already warm," muttered Charlie.

* * *

><p>"Aunty Chuck, can I have another piece?" Jay asked with his plate already out for more.<p>

"Just a small piece for him, Charlie," said Watson as Charlie cut the end off the pizza slice, before placing it on his plate.

"Thank you Aunty Chuck."

Amused by the names she'd been hearing from Jay all night, Shandi turned to her young nephew. "Do I get a special aunty name as well, Jay," she asked. She covered her smile with her hand as he thought about it. He just had the cutest look of concentration on his face that she'd ever seen.

"I could think of a few names for you," said Watson and Charlie was pleased to see the humour in her cousin's eyes as she said that.

"I'm sure you could," Shandi drolly said back to her. "But I think the name should be able to be spoken in front of small children."

"Ruby's probably heard worse," said Watson with a completely straight face.

"Hey," the young girl said in protest. "I'm not a small child."

"You are small," Charlie joined in.

"I'm not much smaller than Georgie."

"She has a good point there," said Joey.

"I'm not small," argued Watson. "Though I do act like a child at times," she cheekily added.

"I think we're all guilty of doing that," said Shandi.

"Aunty DiDi," Jay piped in, much to the amusement of the others. Except for Shandi.

"Ha, you got your wish DiDi," chuckled Charlie. "You've now received the honour of a Jay name."

"Well I suppose I did ask for it," muttered a less than thrilled Shandi. She guessed she still had quite a bit to learn about kids, in particular, what questions not to ask them.

* * *

><p>Hearing raised voices, the cop in Graves couldn't resist and she poked her head outside her hotel door.<p>

"How dare you pretend to be me!" Shannon shouted and Graves smiled. Her girlfriend had bailed Gypsy Nash up right outside her room and while she was shorter than Gypsy, it was quite amusing to see the taller woman take a step back from the fired up writer. Her girlfriend really was a firecracker and a damn sexy one at that.

"It was nothing personal," said Gypsy.

"Well it feels pretty bloody personal to me," snapped Shannon. "And while we're at it, I don't like you being in that room."

"Too bad, because this is a free society and I can stay where I please."

"Why are you even here?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Noticing Graves out of the corner of her eye, Gypsy turned to her. "Detective, why don't you get your girlfriend under control?"

"Shannon's her own woman and not someone to get under control."

"I just don't want any trouble," Gypsy said.

"Then fuck off," Shannon stated harshly and Graves was finding it hard not to cheer.

"I'll leave when I damn well please," the other woman said. She turned her back on Shannon and entered her room, before shutting the door firmly in Shannon's face.

"Bitch," Shannon called through the door. "That woman is unbelievable," she muttered as she made her way toward her girlfriend. "She's acting like she's done nothing wrong."

Graves held her arms open and Shannon walked right into them. "I still shudder at the mere thought of that man banging that bitch while thinking she was me," said Shannon. "And I really don't like her being right next door to you."

"Neither do I, but on the plus side, it does give me an opportunity to keep an eye on her."

"Not too close an eye, I hope," she muttered. Shannon looked at her girlfriend. She was so calm and she saw, a little amused by it all. "What's so funny?"

"You all fired up," she replied. "It's also fucking sexy as hell."

"So you like me all fired up then?" asked Shannon with a suggestive smile. Being in her girlfriend's arms had had a wonderful calming effect on her, yet now she wanted something else.

"Ooh yeah, bloody hell I do," murmured Graves and upon recognising that glean in Shannon's eyes, she added, "And I have a feeling that dousing those flames is going to be just as much fun."

"Then why don't we just go and test that out for sure."

"I love the ideas you get."

"That's why I'm the writer," quipped Shannon as she dragged her girlfriend through the door and then pushed her up against it as it slammed shut, pressing her lips and body hard against hers.

* * *

><p>"Come on little man, time for bed," Watson gently said to her son when his eyes kept shutting. She half expected a protest, yet he just turned to her sister instead.<p>

"Aunty DiDi, can you read to me?"

Shandi glanced at her sister, who nodded her assent. "I'll be in shortly to tuck you in," Watson told her son.

"They really do seem quite taken with each other," said Joey, echoing Watson's earlier thoughts as they watched Jay lead his aunt out of the lounge room.

"Yeah," murmured Watson. Inviting her sister into her life hadn't been easy, because it wasn't just her life she'd invited Shandi in to. It was also her son's life and now that she'd taken this step, there was no going back. At least not with her sister. John on the other hand, was an entirely different matter. She still wasn't ready where he was concerned and she was unsure if she ever would be.

* * *

><p>Joey flipped off the bathroom light. Dinner was over, Shandi was gone and everyone else was in bed and so now it was time to warm those hands up again.<p>

"Oh Charlie," she murmured fondly when she noticed the state her girlfriend was in. Chuckling in good humour, she climbed into bed beside her sleeping girlfriend. For all her earlier talk, it appeared that Charlie was still too uncomfortable to have sex when her cousin and Jay were in the next room and so she had chosen to fall asleep instead. She snuggled in close to her and Charlie murmured briefly.

"I love you my gorgeous, yet prudish love," Joey whispered softly.


	117. Chapter 117

"Uh oh," Joey murmured.

"What are you uh ohing about?" asked Charlie as she poured their morning coffees.

In reply, Joey turned the newspaper she was reading around so that her girlfriend could see what had gotten her attention.

"Shit," muttered Charlie. "What the hell kind of headline is that?"

"Inflammatory, I'd say," said Joey. "And the article that goes with it isn't much better."

Charlie all but snatched it from her hands and skimmed through the article. She didn't need to read it word for word to get the general gist of it. The article was an all out attack on Georgie, with Joey and herself also featuring, a little less prominently, but still in a very bad light.

"You think we should shred it before Georgie sees it?" Joey suggested.

"Even if she didn't read this, she'd be sure to hear all about it from someone in town," murmured Charlie. "Bloody hell, this is the last thing we needed."

"We always expected there to be some negative media toward us."

"This isn't just negative media, it's a damn attack. The journo has dredged up everything he could from Georgie's past, to her association with the Braxtons, to her being a suspect in her own mother's murder and with the way he's portrayed her as an angry woman with a chequered past, you could be mistaken for thinking that Georgie was the devil incarnate," she angrily said. "He's basically accused her having a clear motive to murder Angelo in cold blood and also of having a reason to engineer Jack's death, because she was in love with his wife and wanted him gone so they could be together." It almost read like one of Robertson's lame scenarios he'd been throwing around, the only difference being that this journo actually seemed to believe their own bullshit. Charlie was also surprised at the speed in which this person had pieced everything together. While the ballistics report hadn't exactly been kept a well-guarded secret, it had only been yesterday that it had been released to the police. Someone had definitely been busy putting it all together and then getting it into print as fast as they had.

"Except he didn't come right out and say that in those words," said Joey, drawing Charlie from her internal thoughts.

"Well no, he hasn't so much as come right out and said she pulled the trigger herself both times, but the implication that she did is right there for anyone to see, just like the less than subtle hint he dropped that Georgie and Martha were likely having an affair before Jack died," she argued. "He's just worded it so that he can later claim he didn't make any wrongful allegations that could see the paper sued and people were free to make up their own minds from the facts presented to them." Charlie shook her head angrily. "People making up their own minds where Georgie is concerned has always been part of the problem, because most of the time they've drawn the wrong one, myself included."

"The people who really matter, know the truth about all of us," said Joey.

"I realise that, but none of them should have to see that shit in the paper."

"I know," she said. "I can't say I find it all that enjoyable to read about my love life in the paper or how my girlfriend supposedly undermined Angelo, both professionally and personally."

"That hack tries to make it sound as if Angelo was some kind of misunderstood saint who had been unfairly victimised by jealous rivals," Charlie scoffed. The contrast between how Angelo was portrayed in comparison to them was staggering. Even the paper printing that Angelo had a drug problem was somehow their fault, as was his fall from grace within the Force. "And according to this guy, Angelo should bear no fault or responsibility for anything that befell him, it's all us nasty women who are to blame," she said disgustedly. "Even Bianca cops a serving." It still angered and disappointed Charlie that they'd been unable to give April any definitive information on her sister's whereabouts or status and now with Angelo's death, they may never be able to prove Bianca's fate.

"Local woman, Bianca Scott, is the lead suspect in the recent hit-and-run which saw the hospitalisation of Martha Holden," Joey read out. "Mrs Holden had been run off the road and left for dead by Miss Scott. Mrs Holden's young son had been in the car with her at the time of the accident, but escaped serious injury. Mr Rosetta." She stopped here. "I like how they're calling him Mr and not Snr Constable," she pointed out.

"I guess reminding people that even the Brass felt that former Sgt Rosetta deserved his demotion didn't fit in with this hack's agenda," said Charlie. And she was certain that this person had an agenda. Whether it was just to create controversy for the attention or something else, she wasn't sure, but she did know that you don't write a totally biased piece as this one was unless you were trying to achieve something.

"Mr Rosetta was a passenger in the car Miss Scott was driving and was assisting the police in their enquiries at the time of his death. Miss Scott is presumed to be in hiding after fleeing the scene." Joey shook her head. "This journo lives in fantasy land."

"It's an absolute load of shit," said Charlie. "He completely ignores that it was Angelo's car that was involved or that Robertson and Graves were focussing on Angelo as the driver," she said. "There is also zero mention of Angelo's attempts to cover it all up."

"None of that has really been made public knowledge yet."

"No, but I get a strong feeling that this journo seems to have the inside goss, so you'd think he'd be aware of that." The absence of other information just reinforced her belief this person had an agenda.

"He goes on to describe the heartache and fear that Georgie must have gone through when she found out about Martha and Jay's accident and the trauma of her long wait for Martha to regain consciousness," Joey said. "He really did go all out in how Georgie must have been feeling, including the anger she must have felt toward the driver that caused the accident."

"Yeah, he really hyped up her reason for wanting revenge," Charlie murmured. "And I especially love the bit where he states that since Bianca wasn't around to take the blame for her erratic driving, Georgie had instead misplaced her anger and redirected it toward poor innocent Angelo, all because she had resented him from the moment he had arrived and had been purposely trying to have him run out of town in dishonour ever since," she sarcastically paraphrased. "I just hate the way this prick was so willing to talk about Georgie's fears and anger during this latest period, yet barely made any mention to how life threatening her shooting had been or the long-term effect it had on her."

"Of course he'd ignore that," said Joey. "When you're trying to paint someone as the top suspect, you don't want to include anything that might elicit too much sympathy for them. On the other hand, highlighting her fear and anger over Martha's near death is something people can relate to, same goes for wanting revenge and that's what he did with his description of the car accident," she said. "Once you've taken that path, you can hardly then point out that your head bad guy was nearly murdered right alongside another man you've been subtly trying to convince the readers she wanted out of the way. It might undo the overall effect of the story he was telling."

"Bloody hell," she said with a shake of her head. "I know most people in town know the details of Jack's shooting already and would have formed their own opinions long ago, but this really does add fuel to the fire, not to mention it brings up some painful memories for others. Martha especially doesn't need this during her recovery and she's going to be absolutely furious at the ridiculous claims about an affair."

"This isn't the local rag, it's a national one," Joey said. "And so I wouldn't be surprised if the Rosetta's are behind this."

"Why would you think that?"

"I remember Angelo mentioning something about them acquiring shares in media. I never really paid too much attention to their business, so I wasn't sure which newspaper it was, but now that I think of it, that article reads like the handiwork of Carla Rosetta," she explained. "It has that subtle vindictiveness in the wording that she's renowned for."

That would certainly fit in with her theory of there being an agenda behind that piece of shit writing and also explain at how quickly all this information had been put together, since Angelo's father still had access to contacts within the Force to keep him updated on all areas of the investigation, thought Charlie. And if the Rosetta's really were behind this, then it was no wonder the article was so biased in what information it reported, while leaving other important stuff out of it.

"Fuck," Charlie muttered as the implications of a constant media barrage from Angelo's parents hit her. It was never going to be a pleasant experience, but now it could be 100x worse, because if the Rosetta's were intent on using the media to fight their battles, then it wasn't about reporting the truth, it was about the smear and how much they could put onto them.

As she continued to read, Joey was going through her own thoughts. She was still surprised that Angelo's mother hadn't come storming into their house throwing around accusations and now with this article, she was beginning to wonder if the Rosetta's had purposely held off on confronting her, preferring instead to attack them more stealthily. It worried her. A face-to-face confrontation she could handle, but a day-to-day attack in the media was going to be hard to fight back against.

* * *

><p>Shandi walked into the kitchen just as the morning paper went flying across the room.<p>

"That isn't even fit to wipe my arse on," muttered her father.

Shandi bent and picked it up. She wasn't surprised to see that her sister was the main headline act. It made her angry, especially after last night. For the first time, she'd felt a real sisterly connection, one she hoped would grow stronger the more they got to know each other. She'd even gotten a hug from her. Well, she'd hugged Georgie, yet her sister had surprised her by returning her hug. It didn't matter to her that Georgie's had been brief and stiff, it'd still been a hug, nonetheless.

"You shouldn't even be reading this shit, dad," she told him as she tossed the paper into the bin. "It's never been very good."

"Yeah, I know," he murmured. "How was dinner last night?"

"It was nice," replied Shandi. "It was a little awkward to begin with, but once both of us started to focus on Jay, the tension eased and it was so much easier to relax around each other," she said. "Jay really is just the most adorable little boy."

"I hope I don't miss his whole childhood as I did with his mother's," John unhappily said.

"Give her a little more time dad," she told him. "She's already reached out to me, hell, she's even on speaking terms with Roo now, so anything is possible."

* * *

><p>"Why are you still reading that garbage?" Charlie asked her girlfriend.<p>

"I'm just reading this bit about our two favourite Detectives," she said. "Is Graves' first name really Persephone?"

"She never really said," replied Charlie. "I can imagine why she prefers Graves though."

"Wasn't Persephone something to do with the dead?"

"Persephone became the queen of the underworld after she was abducted by Hades and then tricked into tasting the food of the underworld, which meant she was then forced to spend a third of each year living there," Ruby answered as she walked into the kitchen.

Both Charlie and Joey stared at her in surprise. Ruby just shrugged. "We just studied some Greek myths at school," she said in explanation. "Why are you even talking about Persephone any way?"

"Because apparently it's Graves' first name," said Joey.

"You're kidding," chuckled Ruby. "I guess I can kinda see why her parents named her that though. Graves are the burying place of the dead and so sort of goes with the queen of the dead and such. Joey, are you done with the paper?"

"Yeah."

"Can you pass it over, I want to check the times for the cinema this afternoon."

Joey handed it over. "Just ignore the front page."

"Fuck me," murmured Ruby, ignoring Joey's suggestion. "What the hell is this shit about Georgie and you guys?"

"Just that, shit."

"Keep it down," Charlie told them when she heard their houseguests heading toward the kitchen.

"Mama, can I see Aunty DiDi today?"

"We'll see," Watson gently told him as they reached the others. One look at their faces and she knew something was wrong. "Ok, what's hit the fan now?"

"You might as well let her see the paper, Ruby," Charlie said to her sister.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on her head, Graves found Shannon standing in the middle of the hotel room, wearing an amused smile.<p>

"Sorry Persephone," Shannon said, holding up the paper. "Your secret is out."

"Oh wonderful," she muttered.

"For what it's worth, the name has kind of grown on me since you told it to me."

"Which is why you still call me Graves."

"Ok, you got me there," said Shannon. "In fairness though, Graves is less of a mouthful to get out, unless you'd prefer an abbreviated form. How about Percy or Seffy?"

"How about we just have breakfast instead?"

"Ok Percy."

"Shannon," she growled.

"Seffy?"

Sighing, Graves rolled her eyes in defeat as Shannon ran off a few more variations, each as horrid as the last one.


	118. Chapter 118

"I half expected Georgie to fly off the handle when she saw that headline," Joey was saying as they washed up after breakfast.

"I think Jay's presence might have played some part in her keeping her response to a minimal and she might yet be waiting for a better time to vent," said Charlie.

"I'm not so sure that her lack of a reaction was just about Jay being here," Joey said. "I know I've only known her for a short time, yet to me, there seems to be a new calmness to Georgie these days in comparison to the woman I'd first met."

"Yeah, I guess I have noticed something similar myself lately," Charlie murmured. "Actually, it's probably since she thumped Angelo." She shrugged her shoulders. "I thought it might have just been because she was so tired from all the stress she's been under, but maybe that incident was that wakeup call she needed to get her head on right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Georgie's spoken a few times about not being all that happy with her job, yet despite her saying that, I know she loves it and hitting Angelo threatens that," she said. "Now she is going to have to get a handle on her temper if she really wants to continue in the Force. I think it's also made her realise a few other things need changing in her life. Her reaching out to Shandi came completely out of the blue and I'm hoping it's a sign that she's genuinely trying to move forward."

"I hope her moving forward means Georgie talking to a certain few people about a few certain things," Joey said and Charlie knew exactly what her girlfriend meant. While she and her cousin were currently closer than they had ever been, she also knew that there were still some barriers in front of them that needed taking down. However, Charlie didn't think that the middle of a murder investigation was the right time to be doing it.

* * *

><p>"How about Perky?" suggested Shannon and she grinned at the glare her girlfriend gave her. All through breakfast, the name-calling had continued and Graves had endured the majority of it in long suffering silence, much to Shannon's amusement. "You know, as a nickname?" she teased.<p>

"I'm hardly perky," Graves drawled.

"There are certain parts of you that are very perky around me," quipped Shannon. "You're covering them up right now."

Ignoring the teasing, Graves finished with her bra and reached for her shirt.

"I can't believe you have to work on a Sunday," Shannon complained.

"I generally have to go into the Station every day when I'm working a big case." Graves walked over to where Shannon was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'll only be working till mid-afternoon at the latest though, so you're more than welcome to stay here and enjoy the comforts until I get back, if you like," she suggested. "You could even go and fetch your writing gear and work from here, since I won't be around to distract you."

"Yeah, I just might do that."

"I'll let the front desk know to give you a key," she said and kissed her girlfriend goodbye.

* * *

><p>Charlie smiled when she felt Joey's presence behind her, moments before her arms circled her waist. "So Charlie, it's Sunday, neither of us have to go into work," she said. "So what then should we do for the day?"<p>

"Well, we could ignore the fact we have house guests and romp around naked," joked Charlie. "Or since Martha is coming out of the hospital today, I was thinking that maybe we could arrange a sort of welcome home party for her," she suggested. "And invite a few friends over."

"In other words, for our day off, you want us to fill up our house with even more people."

It always gave Charlie a little thrill whenever Joey referred to the house as our house. It might not seem like much, but to her, those two simple little words spoke of their commitment to each other. Charlie turned in Joey's arms and hooked her own around her girlfriend. "Martha has been cooped up in that hospital bed and I thought it'd be nice for her to enjoy her freedom with those who care about her the most."

"It's a great idea Charlie," said Joey. "Just one thing though."

"What's that?"

"We order in," she said. "I think it'd be unfair to subject Martha to anything less than the best food on her first day out of hospital."

"Are you impugning our cooking abilities?"

"Damn right I am," Joey cheekily said. "In fairness though, you and Ruby are decent cooks, me on the other hand, not so decent."

"You're improving."

"You were meant to say that my cooking is as decent as yours," Joey complained with a whine.

"And here I was thinking that you wanted honesty in our relationship," Charlie said and jumped away in amusement before Joey could retaliate.

* * *

><p>Martha beamed when her son flew into the room and launched himself onto the bed to give her an enthusiastic hug.<p>

"How is my little man today?"

"Great mum," he said. "I met Aunty DiDi yesterday."

"Oh, that's nice," said Martha and then to her girlfriend, she raised a querying brow.

"Shandi," mouthed Watson, much to Martha's surprise.

"She's really nice," Jay told her.

"Yes she is," said Martha. "Shandi is a lot like your mama." She looked over to her girlfriend and held her hand out to her. Watson walked closer to take the proffered hand. "I'm so proud of you for introducing our son to his aunt."

"It was time."

"What made you decide it was?"

"Both Gina and Charlie have been mentioning how protective John and Shandi are of their families and it finally hit me," she said. "Like them, I'd do anything to protect you and Jay." She sighed heavily as she sat on the bed next to Martha. "You and I have always taught Jay the importance of family, yet here I have been denying my own."

"Does this mean you and John will be talking to each other?"

Watson shook her head. "I'm still not yet ready to accept John into my life," she said to her. "Shandi's enough for the moment."

"Well, one step at a time."

* * *

><p>"Oh great, you couldn't have told me about the party before I arranged to go with friends to the cinema?" Ruby complained to her sister.<p>

"We only just decided on the party," said Charlie. "And it's more of a gathering of people who care for Martha than an actual party any way."

"Food, booze, it's a party."

"You're welcome to cancel your plans with your friends and join us."

"Nah, you'll still be going by the time I get back, so I guess I'll only miss out on some of the party," she said. "I still wish I'd known earlier though," she muttered.

"So this outrage was all for what?" asked Charlie, knowing her sister all too well. That calculating glint in her eyes was a dead giveaway.

"Well, you could ease my dissatisfaction at missing Martha's return by loaning me 20 bucks."

"It's your choice to miss out on Martha coming home," Charlie pointed out.

"Then can I just borrow 20 bucks then?"

Given the way Ruby had been so willing to accept Joey moving in and then their additional house guests taking over their house, then 20 bucks seemed a small price. She reached for her purse. "Here's the 20," she said. "Don't spend it all on junk food."

* * *

><p>"Did you see the paper this morning?" Watson cautiously asked.<p>

"You mean that," Martha caught herself as she remembered their son was in hearing distance. "Yes I read that sorry excuse for a newspaper and I think we should sue that journo's butt."

"It'd be a waste of time," said Watson. "He never levelled any allegations, just hinted at it and as for the shit about me, well, most of it has some truth to it. I was a suspect in mum's murder, I had been friends with one Braxton at least and I have been angry for a very long time."

"Yeah, but he deliberately wrote it in a way that gave it the worst possible slant," she said. "I hate it Georgie, I hate that he implied you and I had an affair, that you wanted Jack gone so we could be together. It's all a bunch of lies."

"Hey, let's just not worry about it," Watson told her, concerned at the way Martha was nearly shaking with rage. "I doubt this is good for your blood pressure to get so worked up."

"It just makes me so mad when people don't see the real you."

"That's just the way it is," she said.

"How can you be taking this so calmly?"

"Aren't you always the one to tell me to let go of the anger?"

"This time you have every right to be angry."

"But I don't want to be angry anymore," Watson replied. "It's too much Martha and I'm tired of it. All my life I've let people's judgements and opinions hurt me, but seeing it all there in black and white, bits of my history, it doesn't seem to hurt as much as it once did," she said. "I don't know, maybe I am finally realising that the people closest to me are the only opinions who matter to me and they're the ones who know the truth about me." Watson smiled at her. "I may even be finally learning how to leave the past behind me."

"About fucking time," murmured Martha with a grin. "Now my love, can you get me the hell out of here!"

* * *

><p>"What the fuck am I doing here," Shannon muttered to herself. As she'd left Graves' hotel, she had caught sight of Gypsy and before she knew what she was doing, she had found herself following her. She had no idea why she was doing this, only that she felt some compulsion to keep going. Shannon glanced at her watch. They'd been walking for some time now and she was wondering where Gypsy was leading them. It certainly wasn't to do any shopping, since the area they were now walking through was looking fairly run down. That made Shannon pause as she realised she hadn't seen another person for at least a block now.<p>

"Ok, do I follow or get the hell out of here?" she silently asked herself. As uncertain as she was, a part of her was thinking that this little adventure could give her some great ideas for her novel. She decided to give it five more minutes and then she'd turn around.

* * *

><p>Joey looked across the room to find Charlie staring at her. "What?"<p>

"Ruby just left."

"Yeah and?"

"Georgie's not back with the others yet."

"Ah," Joey said as it dawned on her. "We have the place all to ourselves then."

"Yep."

"Whatever should we do?" she said with a suggestive smirk.

"We don't have a lot of time."

"Then we should stop wasting what time we do have."

With no more words, their clothes came off and were tossed carelessly aside. Their naked bodies collided together, their mouths and breasts crushing against each others as their pent up sexual tension finally burst.

"Fuck!" gasped Joey when she felt Charlie's hand between her legs. There really was no time to waste and so they didn't. Fingers stroked and thrust and nipples rubbed together as their bodies grinded against each other in their hasty lovemaking.

It was fast, hard, yet satisfying as the rhythm they'd found sent both women racing toward the edge.

"Oh god yes," Charlie cried out as she climaxed right along with Joey.

"Think we have time for a shower to clean up," Joey said a little breathlessly as they held each other in their arms.

"Shower yes," murmured Charlie. "Anything else, no."

* * *

><p>Five minutes had well and truly passed and Shannon was finally preparing to give up, when she saw Gypsy entering a building. The place looked like it hadn't been open in ages. Her curiosity once more getting the better of her, Shannon crept as quietly as possible up to one of the windows and peered in.<p>

She'd barely had a chance to see anything when there was a voice behind her. "Well well, what do we have here?"

Shannon had no time to scream as a hand clamped over her mouth and a strong arm went around her waist, lifting her off her feet with ease.


	119. Chapter 119

"My god, those media bastards have no respect at all and their circling of their prey is worse than blowies on a rotting carcass," muttered Martha when she was finally able to collapse on the kitchen chair in Charlie and Joey's place. "No offence Belle," she added when she remembered Belle had walked in with them.

"None taken."

"I take it you met our gaggle of media on your way in," said a bemused Joey.

"Yeah and at my slower than usual speed, there was a moment or two where I didn't think we'd make it through."

"I kept telling you that was what the crutches were for," Watson pointed out. "To move people out of the way."

"Believe me, I was tempted to crack a few heads open, especially the ones demanding the goss on our supposed affair."

"I did offer to fill them in on the actual facts of the case, but Martha wouldn't let me," Watson explained to the other two women.

"Because it would have been an extremely x-rated explanation filled with many colourful expletives and our son would have heard the lot."

Watson grinned in acknowledgment of Martha's description. "But at least the facts would have finally sunk into their thick skulls."

"Now I wish you had let loose," said Joey. "I would have loved to have seen their reactions when you did."

"I can go and demonstrate it for you right now," Watson offered.

"No way," Martha said. "You are staying clear of them."

"I'm kidding baby."

"I know you are, I just." She shook her head. "I just want to forget about them for now."

"Well luckily, we're away from prying eyes in here," said Joey.

"Where's Charlie?" asked Watson.

"Busy adding the finishing touches to a few things." More like she was still furiously drying her hair after their impromptu and very necessary shower after sex, she added with a silent chuckle. She knew her girlfriend wouldn't want the real reason for her tardiness to be known though.

"Finishing touches?" said Watson. "To what?"

"To the little welcome home party we're arranging," she replied. "Charlie thought Martha might like to spend a nice Sunday afternoon with some family and friends and so we've invited a few people over and are having food from the Diner delivered."

"Oh guys, you didn't need to do that," said Martha.

"Of course we did," said Joey. "There are a lot of people very happy that you're out of that hospital and they want to celebrate that with you."

* * *

><p>Kicking out wildly, Shannon managed to connect with something solid and the moment the grip on her loosened a little, she broke free and without a single glance behind her, she bolted.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rachel and Tony are working, but said they'd catch up with you another day and dad said he'd stop by as soon as he's finished his shift at the Club," Roo informed her daughter as she accepted the wine glass from Joey. "Thank you Joey."<p>

"It's like I never left work," Joey quipped as she went around the room handing out wine and other drinks.

"I suppose you saw the paper this morning?" Martha said to her mother.

"Yes and if I hadn't been out in public when I read it, I might very well have phoned the editor up and given him a piece of my mind about all of those lies he let go to print."

"Lies?" Martha said. She knew her mum was finally coming around to accept her girlfriend, but part of her was always a little worried she'd revert to form.

"Once, I might have been willing to have believed the worst of Georgie and so that article would only have confirmed my opinion of her, but I know you'd never cheat on Jack and I realise now, there is no way you'd be with someone like the woman I'd once misjudged her to be."

Martha smiled at her. Her mother's change of heart was definitely one huge positive to have come from this accident.

"How long do you need to be on the crutches, Martha?" Charlie asked her as she took the seat next to her.

"It depends on how the physio on my knee goes," she said. "I hope it's not too long though, because I'm not very coordinated on these damn things."

"Well if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks Charlie, for the offer, for the party and for everything you've done for my family, " she said. "Knowing Georgie and Jay weren't alone during this latest mess, did help to ease my worry some."

"I was happy to open my house to them and to you," said Charlie. "You're welcome to stay for as long as you need to."

* * *

><p>"That snoopy bitch could have ruined everything," he hissed at her. "You know how fuck ups are viewed."<p>

"I'll deal with it."

"You'd better."

"If you'd held onto her we wouldn't have a problem."

"Fuck off bitch." The words were barely out of his mouth when her fist struck him flush on his nose. He yelped in pain.

"Remember your place," she hissed back at him. "Now I said I'd deal with it and I will, but I need you to do something as well."

* * *

><p>Laughter once more filled the room as Belle and Watson duelled to the death with some of Jay's toys. Charlie grinned at their antics, while Jay was in heaven with all the attention and so were the two grown women sitting on the floor with him.<p>

"Is it wrong to be jealous of their relationship?" murmured Shandi as she stood to Charlie's side. All party, she'd seen how close the two sisters were and she envied it.

"No, I don't think so," said Charlie. "There's been times where I've felt the same, but I came to realise that the love Georgie has for Belle and Jay, is proof that family isn't always about blood. Belle is her little sister and Georgie will always be the protective big sister, just as she'll always be the protective mama bear to Jay." Charlie glanced at her friend. "You and Georgie could end up having a great relationship as well, especially now that she's reached out to you," she said.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea how incredibly stupid and dangerous your little stunt was?"<p>

"Yes," Shannon meekly replied. The genuine fear and worry in her girlfriend's voice just made her feel even worse.

"This isn't one of your stories," Graves pointed out. "For all we know, that man could have been dangerous and you could have been killed."

This time when strong arms went around Shannon, they were comforting and she melted into them. She hadn't realised until then, just how truly terrified she'd been.

"I couldn't bear losing you," Graves whispered into her ear. The depth of feeling in those words hit Shannon hard.

"Where was this place?" Robertson asked, his interruption reminding both women they weren't alone.

Shannon looked around her. She had just wanted out of there and so had run without any real direction, taking turn after turn, to the point where she was no longer all that certain, as to where she had come from or even where she was now, for that matter. When she'd called Graves, she'd had to find a street sign just to tell her where to come and get her.

"I'm not really sure where it is," she finally admitted. "Look, I just ran and didn't really pay too much attention to the scenery in my flight."

"Shannon, it's ok," Graves gently said. "You're still shaken up and that can make recalling details hard." Shannon nodded. That's exactly what it was. She was usually so good about observing and remembering things, but right now, it was as if it was all a blank.

"What if we go back to the hotel," Graves suggested. "Do you think it would be easier to retrace the steps you took when you were following Gypsy, instead of trying to find it from here?"

"Yeah, I might be able to do it that way." It would also give her a little more time to calm down.

* * *

><p>"It's almost like they're sizing each other up," Joey whispered to Charlie as they watched Belle and Shandi talking.<p>

"They don't generally hang out in the same social scene, but they have met before," Charlie said. "Though I think this might be their first meeting since Belle found out that Shandi was her sister's sister."

"Do you realise how that just sounded?"

"Yeah, the moment I said sister's sister."

"This all makes for quite an interesting tangle of interconnectedness," said Joey. "Belle is Georgie's sister but no relation to Shandi. You're Georgie's cousin, but no relation to Belle or to Shandi, who was once your lover. Then we have Martha, who is with Georgie, but was married to her best friend Jack, who was also the cousin of Martha's first fiancé."

"It gives me a headache just trying to unmuddle it all," muttered Charlie.

"You lot could go onto one of those talk shows."

Charlie shrugged. "It's a small town thing." Then she smirked at Joey. "Now you know why we're in need of fresh blood like you," she said with a slightly off kilter cackle.

* * *

><p>"Never thought I'd see the day," Martha murmured to her girlfriend.<p>

"What?"

"Your sisters talking about their sister like this."

"Like I said, it was time."

"I'm glad."

* * *

><p>"Is there anything you can tell us about this man?" Graves asked Shannon as they retraced her earlier steps.<p>

"He was big, that's all I know," she said. "Honestly, I never took the time to look at him."

"What about his voice?" said Robertson. "Would you recognise him if you heard it again?"

Shannon shook her head. "His voice was low and gruff, like he was trying to disguise it or something," she said. "I'm sorry, I really wish I could be more help."

"You're doing great," said Graves. "But once we find this place, I want you to head straight back to my room and wait for me there, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

><p>"Well, as lovely as this has been, I'd better be off," said Irene as she got to her feet.<p>

"Do you have to leave Irene?" asked Charlie.

"I'd already promised Leah that I'd relieve her so she could get ready for her big date with Robertson."

"Well thanks for coming Irene," Martha said. "And please, tell Leah that the food was wonderful."

"I will," she said. "Bye girls."

"Bye Irene," said Aden and they all laughed, since he, along with Jay, were the only males in the house right then, yet he'd become one of the girls, so to speak.

* * *

><p>The building when they found it, turned out to be an old rundown shop and after tracking down the owner, Robertson and Graves had finally gained access.<p>

"There's definitely been recent activity in here," Graves noted, pointing to the lack of dust on the floor in certain areas. Everywhere else, there was a layer of dust and cobwebs, except for those few spots on the floor where something had obviously been resting there. There were also clear footprints. "I'd say these were Gypsy's prints, but these larger ones are definitely men's shoes."

Robertson turned toward the owner who had been instructed to wait by the door. "How long has this shop been empty for?"

"The last tenant's lease ran out over 9 months ago," she replied. "I haven't been able to find a new one since."

"Not exactly a lively part of town," he murmured. He had noticed at least three other empty shops and offices around this one and with no houses nearby or current business' operating in this immediate area, then there'd be minimal traffic through here by foot or car. It was private, perfect if you wanted somewhere to get up to no good.

"Was anything left behind by the previous tenant?" he asked the owner.

"A couple of things, but I sold them off," she said. "It should have been completely empty."

"Not quite that empty, it appears."

* * *

><p>"God, Georgie and Martha can barely keep their hands off of each other," Joey bemusedly murmured to her girlfriend. The couple in question had been snuggling and kissing on the couch for the past ten minutes, pretty much oblivious to everyone else. "Guess we know what will be going on in their room tonight."<p>

"I doubt Georgie and Martha will be getting up to much," countered Charlie. "Not with Martha's injuries."

"Yeah, as if that will stop them."

* * *

><p>Graves pointed to more foot prints near the window where Shannon said she'd tried to peer in from the outside. "Do you think these could belong to the guy who grabbed Shannon?"<p>

"We can't assume anything just yet, but he does seem a likely contender," he said. "Too bad your girlfriend didn't see his face."

"I'm glad she didn't, because he may not have given up chasing her if she had."

"We don't yet know if this man was dangerous or if this even has any connection to Angelo's murder," he told her. It was a possibility they had already discussed, but he was right. So far, the only connection was Gypsy Nash and she had an alibi for Angelo's murder. There was little doubt in Graves' mind though, that Gypsy was mixed up in something and she'd really love to know why she'd been in this part of town. Was it to meet this man? And why here? So many questions and as yet, so few answers.

* * *

><p>Charlie picked up the empty glasses. "Where did Georgie and Martha go?" she said.<p>

"Where do you think," said Belle.

Charlie went blank, then realised what Belle meant when she nodded her head in the direction of the bedrooms. "Ohhh."

"Yeah, that's probably the sound in their room right now," she drawled. "Can't say I blame them for not being able to wait any longer, since they haven't been able to be really intimate with each other for the best part of a fortnight."

Charlie felt a nudge to her ribs. "See, Martha's mother and son are here, but that hasn't stopped her and Georgie from getting some action," Joey whispered with a smirk. "When they're done, you should ask them for some tips on how to avoid getting performance anxiety."

"Ha, ha."

* * *

><p>Martha sighed happily as she lay naked in her girlfriend's arms. "I missed this so much."<p>

"Same here." Watson kissed her shoulder. "It was so hard to sleep alone."

"That's never going to happen again," Martha promised. "Georgie?"

"Yeah."

"While I'm happy you're letting go of the anger, could you do something for me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

"Don't lose it all, because I like a little wildness in my Georgie."

Watson grinned. "I can be as wild as you like," she said with a suggestive leer.

"I probably should have waited to say that for when we're not in the middle of a party," Martha murmured, her face flushing.

"How about tonight," Watson said.

"Definitely," she purred.

"We should probably rejoin the others for now though."

"Not just yet."

* * *

><p>"So, do we treat this as a crime scene or not?" Robertson mused aloud.<p>

"Shannon was attacked here," said Graves.

"Outside," he pointed out.

"But she saw someone enter here, which makes her a witness to a crime," she argued.

"What crime?"

"We get a statement from the owner saying that no one should have been in here and report it as a break and enter."

Robertson smiled. It was exactly what he was thinking. His protégé was proving to be everything he'd hoped for. "Do that, then turn the case over to the uniforms and suggest to them that they have a word to both Miss Reid and Miss Nash," he said. "Because unless or until there is something to connect what happened here today to a murder, then this isn't Homicide's case," he explained.

Graves nodded.

"Ok, I think that's it for me today," he said.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date with the lovely Leah in an hour," he replied as he walked away. "You can finish up for the day once you've handed the case over. Oh and have the uniforms check out all the other empty buildings around here before you leave."

"Great, looks like I'm stuck here until the uniforms arrive," she muttered. She sighed when she heard the car driving off. And it looked like she was going to be walking back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"This is nice," Joey said as she and Charlie relaxed on the couch, while the two other lovebirds were currently at the dining room table, playing cards with Roo, Jay and the others, including the recently arrived Alf. Her cousin and Martha looked like they didn't have a care in the world right now. Having disappeared for over an hour, they'd walked back into the room without any hint of embarrassment. Everyone knew what they'd been up to during their absence, well, except for Jay who hadn't even noticed his mums were gone, so engrossed with his new aunty had he been at the time, but no one had said anything to them. Not even a smartarse remark from Belle. It had just been so nice to see the both of them smiling and so happy after all they'd been through lately.<p>

"Snap!" crowed Aden in victory.

"Show off," Charlie heard her cousin reply.

"Yeah, this is nice," said Charlie as the next round of cards resumed.

"You know, for the first time in a long time, I feel like I'm a part of something."

"You are," Charlie told her. "You're part of my family now."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Gypsy stood outside the building, her last phone call still ringing in her ears.<p>

_"I don't want the cops sniffing anywhere around me." _

_"Relax, I've already had a couple of cops speak to me and they got nothing. The building was cleared and the Detectives aren't even involved. It will all be wrapped up in no time."_

_"It's already too close. I want you to fix it."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Fix it and I think you know exactly how I mean."_

_"I do."_

_"I'll make sure everything is taken care of if you can pull this off."_

Now here she was. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside.

Hogan looked up from his paperwork, surprised to see their latest visitor, especially since he'd just spoken to her not that long ago.

"What can we do for you Miss Nash?" he said. Have you come to lie about not being at that shop again, he added silently.

"I'd like to speak to Detectives Robertson and Graves."

"They're both off duty until tomorrow."

"Get them here now," she practically ordered him to do. "I guarantee that they'll want to hear what I have to say."

"And what is that?"

"I'm here to confess."


	120. Chapter 120

"You're just in time," Hogan told the new arrivals. "They're just about to start."

"Thanks for the heads up," said Watson. They'd left the party the moment he'd called them.

"I can't believe she's ready to confess," Charlie said.

"Yeah, I was beginning to worry that this was going to drag on forever," Watson added.

"Did she really just walk in and say she wanted to confess?" Charlie asked Hogan.

"Pretty much," he replied. "At first she wouldn't say what she wanted to confess to, but given that she was asking for two Homicide detectives, I told Miss Nash that unless it was in regards to a murder, then I wasn't going to interrupt their time off."

"And so she told you?"

"Yeah. I stuck her in the interview room, called the Detectives and then called you guys."

"Come on Charlie, I don't want to miss any of this," her cousin said and practically dragged Charlie to the room where they could listen in and watch as the interview unfolded.

* * *

><p>"Would you like a lawyer?" Robertson asked Gypsy as they got down to business.<p>

"No, I don't need one."

"Then you give up your right to be legally represented?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"Didn't Irene say she was covering for Leah, because she had a big date with Robertson or something?" Watson murmured to her cousin.<p>

"Yeah, she did."

"Then I wonder what his idea of a big date is, to be dressed like that."

Charlie had to admit to being surprised that Robertson hadn't bothered to change out of his polo shirt and knee length cargo shorts and into his usual suit, before he'd gotten to the station.

* * *

><p>"Now, before we get to your reasons for why we're here, we'd like to ask a few questions first," said Robertson.<p>

"Fine," Gypsy said. "Fire away."

* * *

><p>"Bad pun there," Watson said.<p>

"Yeah, especially given why she is in there."

* * *

><p>"Earlier today, you were seen entering into an abandoned shop, yet when police officers spoke to you about it, you denied you were there. Why?" asked Robertson.<p>

"I didn't want to be linked to that shop."

"How did you know about the shop in the first place?" he said.

"It was Angelo's idea," she replied. "He knew it was fairly deserted around there and so I'd sometimes meet him at the shop when he was on patrol and wanted a quickie."

"Gee, what a nice romantic spot you'd found for yourselves," Graves sarcastically said.

"It was close to his usual patrol area and it was private, that's all we needed," she said. "We'd put down some blankets, have sex, then he'd go back to work."

Graves glanced at Robertson. Even without words, she knew he was thinking the same as her. "We noticed there were signs on the dusty floor that items had been removed quite recently, yet none of it looked like a blanket could have been laid there," she said to Gypsy.

"There was a small table, we used the blankets and had sex on that," she said.

"Not on the floor?"

"It was too hard and cold, even with the blanket."

* * *

><p>"She's lying about her reasons for being at that shop," Charlie murmured.<p>

"Yeah, why would anyone use that place for a secret screw when there are plenty of other places just as private, yet a lot more comfortable," Watson said in reply. "Hell, they could fuck their brains out in the squad car or their own places and no one would have even cared."

"Those sex videos that were found, said they did just that at Angelo's place."

"So why do you think she was really there then?"

"To get up to no good, that much I'm pretty sure of," Charlie said. "I just have no clue as to what that is."

* * *

><p>"Those marks in the dust indicate that there was more than just a table there," said Graves. "So what else was in the shop?"<p>

"Just some old boxes."

"And these boxes, what was in them?"

Gypsy shrugged. "No idea, I never looked in them."

"And where are these boxes now?" Robertson spoke up again.

"I don't know, they were already gone when I got there today," she said. "Same with the table."

* * *

><p>"Convenient," muttered Charlie.<p>

* * *

><p>"A young woman was attacked outside that shop while you were there today," said Graves.<p>

"Really, I wasn't aware of that."

"This man made a grab for Shannon Reid," Robertson informed her. "I'm sure you remember who she is."

"Of course I do, but I haven't seen her at all today."

"Who was the man who grabbed her?" asked Graves.

"I told you, I wasn't aware of any attack," she answered evenly. "I didn't even see anyone else there today."

"So you never saw a man there?"

"No," replied Gypsy.

"There were footprints belonging to a man inside the shop."

"Perhaps this man is the one who cleaned the place out."

"And then he later came back to an empty store?"

"Maybe he left something behind, I don't know."

"We have a witness who puts you there at the same time as a man was there," Graves persisted.

"He may very well have been outside attacking your girlfriend while I was inside at the same time, but obviously, I must have just left before he did, because I didn't see or hear anyone else there."

* * *

><p>"What a load of shit," said Watson from the other room.<p>

"From what Graves and Robertson have said, this woman does tend to have an answer for everything," Charlie said.

"Which to me, says she's lying through her teeth," said Watson. "Though I'm sure she sprinkles just enough truth in there so it stands up to some scrutiny."

* * *

><p>"Ok, now let's get to the reason as to why you were at the shop today," said Robertson. "It certainly wasn't to meet Angelo."<p>

"I went there to retrieve the gun I had hidden there."

"You had hidden the gun in the shop?" said Graves. For someone confessing to a murder, this woman was being remarkably calm, she noted.

"Yeah."

"Why not just dispose of it?"

"I was scared it would be found if I just threw it away too quickly, so I wanted to wait for a better time before I did."

"Like today?"

"Yeah, like today."

"Where did you get the gun from?" Robertson asked her.

"Angelo," she replied. "He said he'd taken it from a former lover." That surprised both Detectives and the two observers in the other room.

"Did he ever say who this lover was?"

"I think he said her name was Bianca," she said.

* * *

><p>"Fuck," muttered Charlie.<p>

"Do you think it's possible she did have the gun?" Watson said to her cousin.

"With Bianca, who knows."

* * *

><p>"And Angelo was just carrying this gun around with him?" Robertson asked with enough hint of disbelief.<p>

"No, he'd hidden it in the old a/c vent at the shop after he'd taken it from her," she explained. "That's why I had put it back there once I'd used it, since it seemed like a pretty good hiding place."

"Why not just leave it there then, instead of risking going back to retrieve it?"

"Because I couldn't sleep properly as long as I knew there was a chance it could be discovered," she said. "I mean, what if the shop were to reopen, then the gun would probably be found."

* * *

><p>"I call bullshit on that too," Watson said.<p>

"Ditto," said Charlie.

* * *

><p>"Did Angelo ever say why he hid the gun there or mention where Bianca had gotten it from?" Robertson asked of her.<p>

"No and I didn't ask him."

Robertson placed an evidence bag on the table. "You had this in your possession when you came in," he said. "Is this the gun you took from the shop?"

"Yes, it is."

"Are you aware of the history of this gun?"

"Not sure what you mean."

"It was used to kill another police officer a couple of years ago. A Const. Jack Holden."

"Never heard of him," Gypsy said. "Look, I didn't interrogate Angelo about the gun, because I didn't give a fuck about it at the time," she told them. "We were just there to have a quick root for Christ's sake, not to ask 20 questions of each other."

"But this is the same gun that you used to shoot Angelo Rosetta dead?" Graves asked her.

"Yes, it's the gun I killed Angelo with."

* * *

><p>Ruby walked to into the house from her afternoon out and found the remaining partygoers in the lounge room.<p>

"Where did all the press disappear to?" she asked them.

"What do you mean?" said Joey.

"There's no one out there waiting to pounce on us anymore."

Joey looked to Martha. "They must have caught wind of the new development."

"What new development?" asked Ruby.

"Someone is confessing to Angelo's murder."

* * *

><p>"Why confess now?" Graves asked of their suspect. "You could have just left town the moment you had murdered him."<p>

"Leaving straight away would have been too obvious and would only have drawn attention to me."

"Yet here you are drawing attention to yourself, by confessing to his murder."

"Because I couldn't stay silent any longer," sobbed Gypsy. "The guilt is eating away at me."

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, I miss out on everything," Ruby complained as she was filled in on the party and all the goss.<p>

"So, how was the movie with your friends?" Joey asked her sweetly.

"Boring compared to what has been going on here," she muttered.

* * *

><p>"You provided us with an alibi for the time of Angelo's murder," Robertson reminded her. "It checked out."<p>

"I paid the bartender to say he saw me at that time."

"We'll need to confirm that," Grave said.

"Why, I'm here confessing to it now."

"We're just covering our bases," she told her.

"Why did you kill Angelo?" Robertson finally asked her.

"I never meant to," Gypsy replied. "I was just so pissed off that night and I wanted to teach him a lesson for the shitty way he'd treated me, so after I left the club, I had the taxi drop me off, then I quickly made my way to the shop, grabbed the gun and went looking for Angelo."

"How did you know to find him in that alleyway?"

"I went back to see if he was still at the Club," she said. "I was just in time to see him heading out to the back with that woman and knowing him, I figured what he was up to, so I left by the front and snuck around to the alleyway and just hung in the shadows while they fucked." Gypsy shook her head in disgust. "He had her against the wall and was hammering away at her like his life depended on his next orgasm."

* * *

><p>"Maybe I should have cut off the guy's dick instead of just smacking him in the face," said Watson. "The guy was like a dog in heat."<p>

"He did seem to have trouble keeping it in his pants," Charlie murmured.

* * *

><p>"I thought it was just sex between you and Angelo," Graves commented. "Yet your reaction seems, how should I put it? A complete overreaction."<p>

"Sex was all it was meant to be," she murmured. "Then I began to realise my feelings for him were changing. I was falling in love with him, even if I didn't want to admit it until now."

"So your feelings were hurt because he didn't feel the same way, so you grabbed a gun and shot him dead," Graves drawled. "Again, it seems a rather drastic overreaction, to kill a man when you barely knew him beyond the horizontal rumba."

"I told you, I never meant to kill him," she insisted. "But as I was watching them fucking, my anger grew and then when I confronted him afterward, he just laughed and said some nasty things to me, so I pointed the gun at him. He laughed at me and said I didn't have the guts. Honestly, I never set out to kill him, it just went off." She was crying with her face in her hands by now. "I only meant to scare him."

The Detectives were unmoved by her apparent distress. "Are you sure that your killing him had nothing to do with the sex tapes Angelo made?" Graves asked.

"I told you, I'm separated from my husband, so there was no advantage for Angelo to blackmail me," she said through her sniffles. "They were just a bit of fun. That's all it was ever meant to be with Angelo. Great sex and fun and now it's all gone," she cried.

* * *

><p>"Oh purlease, my son could put on a better waterworks display than that one," said Watson. "If she killed Angelo, it sure as hell wasn't because of any hurt feelings. I reckon the only thing she ever felt about him, was his hands all over her and his dick in her."<p>

"Yeah, she's not very convincing about her feelings for him," agreed Charlie. "Then again, we're looking at her from a position of mistrust, because we already know she's lied about Angelo before," she said. "However, our view might be a bit different had we known nothing about her before now."

"We still don't really know anything about her, but I get your meaning," Watson said. "If we'd had no idea that she'd pretended she was someone else with Angelo, then the tears might have seemed more real."

* * *

><p>"Was there any one else involved in Angelo's death?" asked Robertson.<p>

Gypsy shook her head. "I don't know anyone else here," she said. "It was just me."

"And you're prepared to sign a confession to that fact?"

"Yes. Look, I did this and I'm now prepared to accept the consequences of my actions."

"Are you sure no one else is involved?"

"Why don't you believe me?" she said.

"We just want to make sure that you fully understand what you're confessing to."

"For fucks sake, do you really think I'd be here confessing to a crime that is going to see me locked away from my daughter for a very long time, if I didn't know what I was doing?" she said. "I did this. I killed Angelo, so type up my confession and I'll sign it."

* * *

><p>"What did you think of that, Georgie?" Charlie said. "Is it all over or not?"<p> 


	121. Chapter 121

"Well, that's done," Robertson said an hour later. After giving her detailed confession, Gypsy had been charged and locked in a cell, awaiting transfer to the city the next day.

"So that it, it's all over?" said Charlie. She and her cousin had remained at the Station while Robertson and Graves had followed up on a few things and while she was itching to get home, she was also wanting to speak to Robertson.

"We have a confession from Angelo's lover who accurately described the shots to Angelo's body, including the areas of impact," he said. "She also gave an accurate account of the crime scene, how she dragged his body and then struggled to heave it into the bin, but wasn't strong enough and so left him next to it."

"Her alibi has also recanted his statement about seeing her that night," said Graves. "Then we have the timeframe she provided. It fits in with the TOD. The Taxi driver remembers dropping her off near the hotel, but not directly in front, so she still had plenty of time to walk from there to the shop and then back to the Club. After that, she had all night to arrange her alibi with the bartender."

"We've received some results back on the evidence recovered at the scene and it backs up both Miss Dean and Miss Nash's account that sex happened in that alleyway," Robertson told them. "One condom came back with a DNA match to Angelo and Miss Dean."

"Basically, her confession fits in with what the evidence and scene has been telling us," said Graves.

"So, it really does all fit," murmured Charlie.

"Almost too well," muttered Graves to herself, but Charlie picked up on it.

"Do you have some doubts about her confession?" she said. "Because I know I certainly have. I'm not even entirely convinced that she did kill Angelo, despite what she says."

"Yeah, I didn't really buy most of her story either," said Watson.

"You can add us to that list as well," Graves said. "Don't get me wrong, I firmly believe that Gypsy Nash is involved in Angelo's murder, I just don't think she pulled the trigger."

"If she didn't kill Angelo, then she has to know who did," Charlie said. "Someone had to have given her the details to confess to."

"What would make a woman, a mother of a young child, confess to a crime she didn't commit?" asked Watson. "There is no way known, that I could ever be apart from my son for any reason, especially one I could prevent."

"A threat," said Charlie.

"A hell of a threat," replied Watson.

"Unfortunately, we may never know her reasons," Robertson said. "I've just spoken to the DPP. The moment ballistics confirms the gun is the murder weapon, we're going public with it and the case will then be handed over to lawyers to finalise."

"So that's it then," said a disgusted Watson. "If she didn't do it, then there could be a real killer out there who could just get to walk away scott free."

"I'm with Georgie on this," said Charlie. "We're the ones who have been put under intense scrutiny since Angelo was murdered and I'd definitely like to catch the person who put us in that position."

"My hands may be tied once ballistics is in," Robertson said. "So unless new evidence comes to light, then Miss Nash will go down for Angelo Rosetta's murder. Alone."

"It's quick, clean and keeps the sordid details out of the press," muttered Charlie.

"It's only our own speculation that has someone else involved," he pointed out. "Gypsy Nash could very well be as guilty as sin and regardless of what we believe, there is no denying that she is involved in this murder in some way and now she will pay for that," he said. "And at least the media scrutiny into your lives should end now."

"You reckon?" Watson said snidely. "This confession comes out of the blue and there are still many unanswered questions."

"As far as the media will be made aware, those questions will have been answered by Miss Nash's confession."

"You think that will convince them?" said Watson. "I know what innuendo is like, I've lived with it my entire life and it doesn't matter how much truth hits them over the head, they'll still be asking questions, that's what small towns are like."

"I do understand your position," Robertson said. "And I assure you, that when it comes time to release the media statement on Miss Nash, there will be no doubt that we have the killer."

"Except we may not."

"Publically, we will."

"It's enough Georgie," Charlie said. "People just want this over with and since Angelo wasn't well liked and Gypsy is a stranger, most will forget this and move on."

"Yeah, I suppose so," she murmured. "I just don't like the idea that there is potentially still a killer out there and that that same person could have also been responsible for killing my best friend. It was bad enough before, but now it's two shootings in which this person may have gotten away with it."

"I don't like the fact that there could still be a killer out there either," said Charlie. "What does happen to the investigation into Jack and Georgie's shooting?" she asked of Robertson.

"That's yet to be decided," he said. "It could depend on whether the gun will lead us anywhere."

"Martha deserves answers, so do Jack's family and myself," Watson told him. "It's been long enough."

"I agree and if it was my choice, I'd continue on with the investigation, but cold cases rely on fresh evidence to reopen and to remain so."

"And if that gun Gypsy handed over is the one that killed both Angelo and Jack?"

"Like I said, it may depend on whether the gun opens up new leads as to whether the case will be continued."

"Look, we want answers as well," said Graves. "But we have to follow orders and if the DPP chooses to close the case, there's nothing more we can do."

"I just want answers to some of the many bloody questions," muttered Charlie. "Like who is this Gypsy Nash, I mean, who is she really?"

"A complete fake. Her tears were fake, her reasons for being here are fake, her statement was fake and even her tits are fake as well," commented Watson. All looked to her. She shrugged. "Well they are fake."

"Ok, so she's fake in more ways than one," said Charlie. "But who is she?"

"A background check hasn't turned up anything out of place," replied Robertson. "Average job, broken marriage, nothing that really stands out."

"Except that the woman is a professional liar," said Graves. "She lied to Angelo about who she was, she originally lied about not being at that shop when Shannon saw her there and I'm pretty sure she lied as to why she had been going there in the first place."

"She was also likely lying when she denied any knowledge of there being someone else there at the same time she was," Robertson said. "Same with lying about those boxes."

"What do you think was in those boxes?" asked Charlie.

"No idea," he admitted. "Most likely illegal though. An old abandoned shop where there was little chance of people strolling past and seeing them, would be the perfect spot to store illegal goods or even run an illegal business from."

"A business that Gypsy Nash no doubt knows much more about than she'll ever be willing to tell us," said Graves.

"What about the man who attacked Shannon? It's a pretty good bet that he is also connected to what was going on in that shop," Charlie said.

"Shannon couldn't give us a description," said Graves. "So unless fingerprints at the scene turn up a match with someone in our database, then we have no clue as to who this man is."

"Miss Nash was clever in a way," said Robertson. "She would have known the shop had a back door, so she could have gone out that way and missed him, not that I believe for one second that is what happened, but it's like everything else in this case. It provides her with a plausible explanation as to why she may not have seen anyone else there that day."

"Could Angelo have been up to something with these people?" Watson suggested. "He did have a drug habit and questionable taste in the people he associated with."

"Joey excluded," added Charlie.

"Of course," she said with a wry smile. "But he was mixed up with drugs, hookers, Bianca Scott and Gypsy Nash, who knows what else he was up to."

"There was no evidence of drug use by Angelo that night, but we can't discount that he was mixed up in something that led to his death."

"I'd still like to know why Gypsy Nash was in town in the first place," said Graves. "I don't buy her reasoning for that or for why she switched rooms. She moved into the room next to mine, she posed as my girlfriend with Angelo and for some time, I had this feeling that I was being watched."

"And during the course of the investigation, we've speculated Angelo also had eyes on him," added Robertson. "If Gypsy isn't the shooter, it would explain how the real shooter knew where to find Angelo. She told him or her where he was. Of course, her statement that she arrived just in time to see him sneak out with Kathy Dean, is also plausible."

"When did she arrive in town?" Charlie asked them.

"Before the accident," replied Graves. "However, she moved into the room next to mine after the accident and as far as we've been able to ascertain, she started to focus on Angelo around the same time."

"Could this be something to do with the accident then?" said Charlie. "Or are we missing something still?"

"Well, in an earlier statement, Gypsy did say that when she was pretending to be Shannon, Angelo wanted her to sweet talk me into revealing information over the crash investigation," replied Graves. "That is one detail I do believe her on, that Angelo was after information on the investigation. That doesn't necessarily mean that Gypsy was after the same information however."

"Martha doesn't know this woman," said Watson. "So if it is something to do with the accident, then it's more likely to do with Angelo or even Bianca."

"Would Bianca's sister know anything?"

"Possibly," replied Charlie. "Though the chances of getting anything useful from April are pretty slim. She'll protect her sister until she knows what happened to her."

"It might not necessarily be about the accident, but more about it being the day that Miss Scott disappeared," murmured Robertson. "Perhaps Gypsy was using Angelo to try to get to her whereabouts. We just don't know."

"And we probably never will," Charlie unhappily muttered. "I hate unanswered questions in this job."

"This case has certainly thrown up many of those, but also, many coincidences," said Robertson. "The gun that killed Jack supposedly ends up in the possession of Bianca Scott, who was having an affair with Angelo, who gains possession of the gun, then has an affair with Gypsy, who then uses the gun against him. That is, if we were to believe Miss Nash's account of how she came into possession of the gun. For the moment, let's say we do believe her, then the question becomes, how did Miss Scott come by it." He looked to Charlie. "Charlie, you knew Bianca Scott better than anyone else in this room," he said. "Could she have had possession of that gun and was she ever a suspect in Jack's death?"

"I guess anything is possible where Bianca is concerned, so yeah, the gun could have been hers," replied Charlie. "As to her being a suspect, no, she never was. From memory, she wasn't even in town during that period."

"So you weren't dating her at the time?"

"No, that came much later."

"How about from another mark," said Graves. "What if she found the gun in one of her marks possession and used it as leverage against them? We know that Bianca was blackmailing Angelo and the question has always been, who and how many others were there."

"Unfortunately, while her bank balance and records strongly support there being more than one mark, she made over the counter deposits, which makes it extremely difficult to trace," Robertson said.

"How big were the deposits?" asked Charlie.

"Not big enough to raise suspicion," replied Graves. "I'm guessing she kept her cash hidden for a time and banked it in smaller increments to avoid drawing attention to herself."

"What did the Tax Office have to say about these funds?"

"She had an ABN and all payments were declared through that," Graves explained.

"She ran her blackmail as a business?" Watson bemusedly said.

"She ran a registered business in which she was self-employed."

"First I've heard of any business," said Charlie. Then again, she'd gone out of her way to avoid Bianca since she'd come back to town.

"Obviously the business was more of a cover for the less legal side of things, but she had been running an internet escort agency, in which she was the only employee," Graves told them. "She used an alias for her business to protect her private life, but it was all legally done and maintained, except of course, for her extracurricular activities."

"Rather clever," Charlie murmured. "She could have some legitimate clients, yet forge paperwork for other clients to cover for the blackmail payments."

"The majority of deposits do seem to match up with the prices offered for a few hours of her company in the evening."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Watson.

"Because we'd handed the more detailed background check into her banking activities over to the forensic auditors to sift through and it takes time."

"Running an escort agency would also be a good way to get dirt on people to then blackmail them with," said Charlie. "And you're right, I suppose she could have come into possession of the gun that way and then blackmailing this person to keep her silence, does seem in character for her."

"If we were to believe Gypsy Nash's version of events about the gun," Graves reminded them. "Notice how she puts the gun into the hands of two people who aren't around to verify it, so unless we can retrace the gun's history back to its owners, then we have no real way to disprove Gypsy's statement about the gun. Also, by telling us that she never asked Angelo for details, she can continue to play dumb in that regard." She shook her head, disappointed at where this was all heading.

"Miss Nash gave us a statement that is both plausible and difficult to disprove," Robertson said. "Which is possibly the only reason why it was told."

"Ok, back to Bianca and the gun," said Watson. "What about these clients of Bianca's? Anyway to find out who they were?"

"She used initials and codes to protect the identities of her clients and it's going to take more time to decipher it, if that is even possible," said Robertson.

"What about April, was she involved in this business?" asked Charlie.

"There's no paperwork to link her, but that's not to say she wasn't a silent partner in this," replied Graves. "As you pointed out earlier though, she probably won't be too forthcoming with any information that may help us."

"Then we're not likely to find out, are we?" said Charlie. "Especially not when Gypsy Nash's confession is accepted and goes public. Once that happens, we may never know for certain if the gun started in Bianca's possession or if Gypsy got it directly from Angelo's killer."

"Given the gun was responsible for the death of two police officers, there could be a strong argument to continue the investigation, at least into Jack's death," Robertson told them. "However, I feel that if we were given permission to do so, it would be with strict parameters set in place, such as keeping it confined to tracing the gun's history and with a very short time frame in which to turn up fresh evidence that points to a suspect, otherwise, both cases will be closed."

"I suppose that would still be better than nothing," Charlie said without much conviction.

"And Martha's accident and Bianca's disappearance?" Watson said.

"I know we all believe Miss Scott to have met an untimely demise, but officially, she is just a missing person and potential fugitive on the run, which isn't homicides domain, so other departments will continue to follow up on it," he said. "However, since we know unofficially that Angelo was the driver and he's now dead, I daresay that this too, will be placed in the cold case files. Without any new leads, we just don't have the manpower or resources to run cases indefinitely."

"We don't want to give up on this Charlie and we'll keep digging for as long as we're allowed," Graves assured them.

"We may only have until end of tomorrow to find something though," he said. "By then, we'll have the ballistics back and Gypsy Nash's confession will be formally submitted into evidence and she'll be transported to the city."

"With us likely following close behind her," said Graves. "Since our job might be done here, whether we like it or not."

"I thought a confession was meant to be a great result," murmured Watson. "Yet I feel cheated and empty."

"We all do," Robertson said. "I still intend to put in the best arguments I can to continue with the investigations, I just can't make any promises that I'll succeed."

"We appreciate you trying," Charlie said. "Don't we, Georgie?"

"Yeah of course we do," she said. "You've both done a great job to this stage and I won't hold it against you if you're ordered to stop. You've done everything you can."

"I do have a bit of news that might cheer you up," he said. "As I expected, no action is to be taken against you for your assault on Angelo," he told Watson. "Having what I overheard him saying to you, get out, isn't in anyone's best interests, so the matter is dropped. Nevertheless, should you find yourself in any further trouble at work, they may change their mind on that, so for god's sake, pull your head in and keep it down."

"I intend to," she said. "And thanks for going in to bat for me. I realise you didn't need to do that, so thanks."

"As far as I was concerned, Angelo deserved it," he said. "But don't tell anyone I said that." Robertson got to his feet. "Well ladies, there's no reason for any of us to remain here any longer today," he said. "Tomorrow, we'll find if the gun matches, I'll make some calls, then we'll move on from there. Good day ladies."

"What do you think he and Leah were up to on their date?" Watson asked of Graves the moment he'd left the room.

"I prefer not to know what Robert gets up to outside of work," she replied. "I'm not sure I could deal with proof that he might be human after all."

Charlie chuckled and even Watson smiled at that.

"Now I'm going to follow him in getting out of here," she said. "My girlfriend needs some attending to."

"How is Shannon?" Charlie asked her.

"Pretty shaken up and feeling a bit foolish," replied Graves. "I'm just glad she's ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," said Charlie.

Watson breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "I really dodged a bullet there."

"It was the right decision," Charlie said. "Not that I approve of what you did, but under the same circumstances, I might have done the same and smacked him one."

"No you wouldn't have," she said. "You have a control over your emotions that I never have."

Charlie reached out and placed her hand on her cousin's knee. "You're learning to though Georgie."

"About bloody time, Martha would say."

"Come on," she said. "The party might be over by now, but we both have some very beautiful women to get home to, so let's not waste any more time here."

* * *

><p>"I really am sorry for earlier," Shannon said as she snuggled against her girlfriend's side on the couch. "I really don't know what got into me."<p>

"You're safe, that's all that matters." Graves kissed her temple. "I'm not sure who was more scared though."

"Pretty sure it was me," Shannon said and Graves chuckled. "So, it really might be all over tomorrow then?"

"I'm kind of hoping that it isn't over," said Graves. "I don't like leaving behind unfinished business and if we're told to shut up shop tomorrow, then that's exactly how I'll feel."

"It's not your fault though."

"I know," she said. "If I do have to leave in the next couple of days, how soon can you follow me to the city now that your car is all fixed and ready?"

"You'll see me in your rear vision mirror," Shannon told her.

"You're sure about this?" she murmured. "About us hooking up in the city?"

Recalling the depth of emotions and the way her girlfriend had held her earlier that day when she'd been so scared, Shannon nodded. "I want this," she said. "I want to be with you." And without realising she even intended to say it, the next words just popped out. "Because I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p>"It sucks, but can't say that I'm all that surprised," Martha said once she and Joey had been filled in on everything. "I've come to accept that I may never know what happened to Jack or to you that night," she said to her girlfriend. "I hate having to accept it, but I'm not going to let it hold me back."<p>

"Something still might come up," Watson said. "You're right though, there's no point in dwelling on it." Martha grinned at her and Watson smiled wryly in reply. "Hey, I'm learning."

"I must say, I'm liking this calmer, more reasoned you."

"As long as I am not too calm and reasoned in some circumstances, right?" she said with a suggestive smirk.

"Right," Martha smirked back as she lent in for a kiss.

Charlie cleared her throat. It was amazing how her cousin and Martha could block out the presence of others in the room. She wished she could do it.

Watson and Martha turned their attention to their hosts.

"I realise that one of the reasons for you staying here, was to be united against the media and now that they're gone, it's safe to go home," said Charlie. "But I'd like for you to stay the night. Leave the worry about getting all your stuff home tomorrow and just spend the rest of today relaxing with us."

Martha looked to her girlfriend, who shrugged. "Staying is fine by us," Martha said. "Besides, Jay is already tucked in and asleep and I'd rather not wake him."

"Then that's settled," said Joey. "Who'd like some more food and drink?"

There was a universal chorus of 'me'.


	122. Chapter 122

"What?" Charlie murmured. Her eyes were closed as she lay next to Joey the following morning, yet she knew she was being watched.

"Just thinking how beautiful you are in the morning light," replied Joey.

"Is this foreplay?"

"If you even have to ask, then I'm obviously not doing it right," Joey bemusedly said.

One blue eye opened. Her girlfriend was propped up on an elbow, gazing down at her with a smile on her face and a glint in her eye. Joey's hair was dishevelled and her nightgown hung low. She looked gorgeous. Charlie's eye shut. If she didn't look, she wouldn't be tempted. She knew her girlfriend was laughing at her reaction.

"Do you think Georgie and Martha did it last night?" asked Joey.

Charlie refused to take the bait.

"I think they would have had a repeat performance from the afternoon," Joey said conversationally. "Probably this morning as well."

"Good for them if they did," murmured Charlie.

"Must be nice to be able to do it whenever you feel like it," said Joey. "To not be restrained by performance anxiety just because someone else was in the next room."

Still Charlie didn't take the bait.

"Charlie, we share this house with Ruby every single night and you've never had any problem having sex, however loud we may get," Joey finally said.

"Georgie is not Ruby," Charlie muttered.

"That's obvious."

Charlie opened her eyes and rolled over to face Joey. "Georgie and my relationship has always been so up and down," she said. "And while we're in a good place now, there is still a history between us and."

"And that's a load of shit of an excuse," laughed Joey. "Simple fact is, that unlike Ruby who cringes at the mere thought or mention of your sex life, your cousin would take great delight in ribbing the shit out of you if we happened to make a little too much noise during our lovemaking." Joey grinned. "You said so yourself."

"I can't help it Joey," she muttered. "There's also Jay. He's a young boy and I don't want him sitting down at the brekkie table the next morning and asking me what that noise was he had heard last night."

"Any such question would be easy enough to answer."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah dummy," said Joey. "We'd just explain that the noise was just an expression of love between two people who love each other."

Charlie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You've been talking to Martha about this, haven't you?"

"It may have come up in a casual conversation that didn't mention details or names."

"And that's what they've told Jay, is it?"

Joey nodded. "Martha and Georgie love each other and they can hardly put their sex life on hold just because they happen to have a young boy in the house."

"I guess I still need to get used to this," murmured Charlie. "And in all honesty, it's not just about Georgie ribbing the shit out of me or Jay asking awkward questions. For a long time, it has just been Ruby and me in this house, then you came along and while we both love having you here."

"You more than her, though," Joey cheekily added.

"I definitely love having you more," replied Charlie with a warm smile. "The point is though, that the last time that the house has been full like this, was when my parents were alive and I can assure you, that I wasn't having sex under this roof when they were here and now that the house is full again, it feels weird to be even thinking of sex, let alone contemplating having it."

"I get where you're coming from Charlie, I really do and I'm happy to wait for the times when the house is a little less empty," Joey said. "It's just been so much fun teasing you about it though."

"Why you," Charlie said warningly, moments before she pounced. Joey was howling with laughter as the tickle torture began in earnest.

* * *

><p>"Someone is enjoying their morning," murmured Martha as she lay contented in her girlfriend's arms.<p>

"By the sounds of it, not as much enjoyment as we just had."

"It has been rather enjoyable making up for lost time."

"More than enjoyable," said Watson. "Just wait till I get you home."

"Home, I love the sound of that."

"It's going to be nice to have you in our bed again."

"Do you mean to share or to have me again?" Martha asked with a smirk.

"Both," replied Watson. "Our home just hasn't been the same without you there and neither has our bed."

"Well I'm coming home baby and I have no intention of leaving you alone again," Martha assured her. "You and me, we're forever."

"In that case, marry me."

"Ok," Martha replied before her girlfriend's words had actually sunk in. The moment they did, she bolted up straight and stared at her girlfriend. "Did you seriously just ask me to marry you?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

Watson smiled at Martha's disbelief. "Seriously," she said. "I know it wasn't exactly the most romantic proposal, but lying here, right at that moment, it just felt like the most natural thing in the world to ask you to be my wife."

Martha stared into her eyes. She really was serious. She found herself smiling giddily.

"Martha Holden, will you marry me?" Watson asked once more.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I will marry you." She smothered her now-fiancé's face with kisses, before ending with a kiss that left them both a little breathless. "I love you so much," she said.

"I love you so much as well."

"Georgie, if we're getting married, then there is something I want you to do first," she said. "It's about Jay."

* * *

><p>"Do you think Ruby believed us when we told her we were just laughing?" Charlie asked her girlfriend as they set the breakfast table.<p>

"Does it really matter?"

"I guess not."

"Oh Charlie, don't ever change," chuckled Joey. She walked over to her girlfriend and put her arms around her waist. "It's actually kind of cute how prudish the Buckton women are."

"Georgie's a Buckton too, but going by the noises we heard when we walked past their room before, she's anything but prudish."

"I like how alike, yet different you are with your cousin," Joey told her.

"It certainly creates an interesting dynamic in our relationship," said Charlie.

"Yeah, stubbornness can do that."

"Funny how you latched on to that particular shared attribute," drawled Charlie.

Jay chose that moment to fly into the room. "Oof," Joey said in exaggeration as she caught the little boy in her arms. "You're going to knock me over one day."

"Sorry Aunty Jo Jo."

"It's ok, I'm happy to see you this morning as well." She kissed him on the forehead and set him down on his feet. "What would you like for brekkie?"

"Coco Pops."

"Coco Pops it is." Joey turned to her girlfriend. "Charlie, be a sweetie and get two bowls of Coco Pops for us."

"Suddenly I'm a kitchen slave," she muttered in reply.

* * *

><p>Jay had finished his cereal and headed out into the backyard to play by the time his parents finally surfaced.<p>

"Thought you were going to be late for work at this rate," Charlie told her cousin when she and Martha walked into the kitchen.

"We got distracted," replied Watson.

"A nice distraction, was it?" Joey couldn't resist asking.

"An incredibly nice distraction," beamed a radiant Martha. "Georgie asked me to marry her and I said yes."

"And I'm formally adopting Jay," beamed an equally radiant Watson.

"Oh my god, that is fantastic," squealed Charlie. Her hand flew over her mouth in horrified embarrassment at how high pitched that had come out.

"Congratulation guys," Joey said, giving both women warm hugs.

"Yes, congratulations," Charlie said, also giving them a hug each.

"Nice girlie squeal there," Watson teased her cousin as they hugged.

"It slipped out in my excitement."

"Bet you never thought this would be happening."

"Honestly, despite your devotion to Martha, I never really thought of you as the marrying kind," Charlie admitted.

"Yeah, I always thought the same," said Watson. She reached out and took her fiancé's hand. "Yet this morning when I asked Martha to marry me, it felt totally right and natural."

"I really am happy for you," said Charlie. "And Jay is going to be over the moon, especially with the adoption."

"Well, it was time," said Martha. "Georgie has always been Jay's other parent. She was at my side through the pregnancy and every part of his life since then. She's as much his mother as I am and after all that has happened recently, I realised that it was time for her to make it formal." She squeezed Watson's hand. "And if anything were to happen to me, I now know that Jay will be where he is meant to be. With his mama," she explained. "I don't want there to be any doubt in that."

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Watson told her. "But I'm honoured to be adopting Jay."

"And I'm honoured to be marrying you."

"And here they go again," joked Charlie when Martha and Watson kissed.

"You realise that this announcement calls for another celebration," said Joey.

"Can we hold off on any celebration till after I'm settled back home," requested Martha.

"Of course," replied Joey. "Besides, an engagement party is going to take time to organise anyway," she said. "In the meantime, we can at least have a toast to the happy couple this morning."

"Joey, after the party yesterday, there is no wine in the house," Charlie pointed out.

"Well, this will have to do then," Joey said and poured four glasses of orange juice. All four women raised their glasses. "Congratulations once more, to the happy couple. May you have a long and happy life together."

"We most certainly will," Martha assertively said.

"To the future Mrs and Mrs Holden-Watson," Charlie said.

"To the future Mrs and Mrs Holden-Watson," the others joined in and clinked their glasses together.

* * *

><p>"I hope I didn't scare you off by mentioning the l-word last night," Shannon murmured when her girlfriend came out of the bathroom, showered and dressed.<p>

"Shannon, you hardly scared me off," smirked Graves. "Or have you forgotten how we spent most of the night making love."

"I guess I'm just a little nervous," she admitted. "I never expected to say it so quickly."

"It was certainly an unexpected announcement," said Graves. "But a very welcome one." She knelt on the edge of the bed. "I love you too, Shannon."

"Why did you have to go and say that now," she whined. "When you have to leave me all alone."

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." The last proclamation of love had come out muffled from behind Shannon's hand, which had flown up to cover her mouth.

"Oh god, I've created a monster," said Shannon.

"A monster who loves you." Before Shannon could complain any further, Graves' mouth was on hers. "I do love you Shannon," she murmured against her lips.

"I love you too Persephone."

"You're going to pay for that," she told her. "Later."

"Promises, promises," taunted Shannon, much to her girlfriend's amusement.

"I'll see you after work," she said. "Whenever that will be. Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"I'll be a good girl, I promise."

"Promises, promises," mimicked Graves as she gave her one last kiss goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Georgie, is Jay going to be taking your name as well?" Charlie asked as they drove to the Station.<p>

"Yeah," she replied. "Martha suggested Jackson Holden-Palmer, but as much as the Watson name has held me back, it's a part of who I am and changing it now it's going to make any difference." She shrugged. "Maybe I might change my mind about it in the future, but blood or not, I still feel more of a Watson than a Palmer," she said. "Besides, maybe Jay can finally make the Watson name something to be proud of around here."

"You've done a pretty good job of turning it around yourself," said Charlie.

"With a lot of missteps along the way," replied Watson. "I've lived my life as a Watson and Jay loves me regardless. He doesn't hold it against me and unlike they have with me, people won't hold the name against him either, not when he has Stewart and Holden blood in his veins."

"You have Buckton and Palmer blood in yours," Charlie reminded her.

"People know that now, yet I still have doubts that it will really change their idea of who they think I am," she said. "Jay is different."

"Yeah, he comes from a loving home with two very loving parents."

"And he'll always be loved and feel safe if I have anything to do with it."

Charlie nodded. She could understand where her cousin was coming from and also her defiance in keeping her name. While Georgie had matured and grown so much as a person in the last few months, which really pleased Charlie, being a Watson was still a part of who she was. She'd been raised and defined by her name. That was hard to let go of. Perhaps when she'd truly accepted John as her father and set aside her past, Georgie would feel more comfortable about changing her name, but unless or until that happened, Charlie would support her decision.

"I really am happy for you, Georgie," said Charlie. "You have found a wonderful woman with Martha and a son that adores you."

"Thanks Charlie," she said. "I still can't quite believe I'm getting married though." She frowned. "Shit, I just realised I haven't even gotten her a ring."

"You can go shopping for one at lunch or after work."

"Yeah, I can do that," murmured Watson. "Then we have to start thinking about the wedding and the bridal/groom's parties. I definitely want Belle as my best woman, but I'd like you at my side as well."

"I'd be honoured to stand up with you," said Charlie. She was trying very hard not to smile at how excited and nervous her cousin was, or at how she was already beginning to obsess about the wedding when they hadn't even set the date yet. It was very un-Georgie like. Charlie had a feeling the next however long it was, was going to be quite amusing to those watching from the sidelines. Right then, she realised it was also proving to be a great distraction to the other dramas. Not once this morning, had anyone mentioned Gypsy Nash or the impending closure of the investigations.

Charlie sighed. Until now.


	123. Chapter 123

"Always knew you were a glutton for punishment," Hogan said, slapping Watson on the back in congratulations.

"Martha is hardly a punishment," she replied in good humour.

"I'm talking about the wedding and all the planning," he said. "It's all the bride's decisions in which we have very little say in the matter, and then we have to put up with all the lace and thrills without comment. We're basically just there to go along for the ride."

"You're assuming I'm not going to be the bride."

"If you are the bride, does that mean you'll be wearing the dress at the wedding?"

Before Watson could answer, Robertson's voice interrupted them.

"My, there seems to be some revelling going on this morning," he said rather laconically.

"That's because Watson has signed up for a ball and chain," explained Hogan. "She's getting married."

"Congratulations," said Roberson. It was a simple word said rather brusquely, yet Charlie felt he actually meant it with all the best wishes.

"Martha is a lucky woman," added Graves.

"I like to think I'm the lucky one," replied Watson.

"As pleased as I am for your impeding marital bliss, this is a workplace and there are duties to be performed and things to be discussed," Robertson said to them all. "Now, if you and your cousin could join us, we'll discuss some of those things."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're going to be ok here today?" Joey asked as she brought the last of Watson and Martha's bags into their house. She hated the thought of leaving Martha alone when she wasn't yet completely mobile.<p>

"Mum is going to come over and stay with me while Georgie's at work," she said. "At least until I'm a little more steady on my feet." Martha set her crutches aside and sat down on her couch. It felt wonderful to finally be home. It would feel even more wonderful when her fiancé was able to join her. Her fiancé. She never got tired of saying that to herself. Her fiancé. After Jack, she never expected to feel like this again and certainly not with Georgie. How things had changed. She was happy though. Incredibly happy at the thought of spending the rest of her life with the woman she loved.

"Earth to Martha," Joey drawled.

"Oh, sorry."

"Daydreaming of weddings?"

"More of my fiancé and our future," she said. "I guess we really do need to start thinking of the wedding though."

"You can bounce ideas off me if you like, unless you're one of those bridezillas who wants to do it all yourself."

"I admit to some moments of unreasonableness during my wedding planning with Jack, but once everyone realised I was right and to obey me, things went smoothly," she said completely straight faced.

Joey laughed. "Oh, just the thought of you and Georgie arranging this wedding is hilarious."

"Honestly, I'd be happy to stand on the beach and exchange our vows if it meant marrying the woman I love."

"A beach wedding does sound romantic," Joey said somewhat wistfully.

"When the time comes, you and Charlie should totally have a beach wedding."

"We haven't even really discussed anything like that all that much just yet," she said. "There was little point talking marriage when the divorce was going to be so far away." Joey sighed when she realised that was no longer necessary. "I guess with Angelo's death, I'm now a widow and so I don't have to wait around for the divorce anymore," she said. "As much as I wanted Angelo out of my life, I didn't want it to be like this."

"I know you didn't," said Martha. "But the path has now cleared for you and Charlie and there is no reason why you shouldn't be enjoying it."

"Oh, I will be enjoying it," she said. "Especially tonight when I get Charlie alone."

"Sorry if we were crimping your love life."

"Oh it's fine," said Joey. "We loved having you guys there and besides, I had great fun teasing Charlie."

"And the making up for lost time will certainly help to ease it all."

"Now that, is what I am really looking forward too."

"It's well worth it."

"You and Georgie definitely got a start on it at our place, that's for sure."

"And we've only just begun."

* * *

><p>"I decided to stop by April Scott's place on the way into work," Robertson said to the other three officers in the room. "None of you will be surprised to learn that she remained tight lipped as to her sister's activities."<p>

"I thought she'd at least want to help us to find out what happened to Bianca," said Graves.

"Not at the expense of damaging her sister's reputation."

"Bianca is already being portrayed as a hit-run driver in hiding in the press," she argued.

"I believe April Scott sees that as the least of her worries, especially now that Martha is out of hospital and is on the mend from her injuries caused by the accident," he replied. "However, having the sordid details of her sister's history as an escort and blackmailer with possible links to the gun that has killed two cops being dragged through the mud, is something she doesn't want to see."

"And once some of the details of Gypsy's confession is made public, then Bianca likely becomes little more than a footnote in all of this," muttered Charlie. "She'll be forgotten because Gypsy will be the main attraction to the media hordes. She's the married and scorned lover who killed her cop lover in a fit of jealousy. That's the juicy stuff those vultures live off right there."

"And closing the cases will almost certainly see Bianca forgotten," Watson added. "Aside of course, from those who actually want to know what happened to her and they're few and far between."

"I do have some further news on the cases," Robertson said. "Ballistic confirms the gun that Gypsy Nash handed over is the murder weapon. Her prints were also on the gun and the magazine."

"What about on the bullets?"

"None were found on the bullets at Angelo's murder scene and the gun was unloaded when she brought it in," he replied. "It's easy enough to assume the gun was already loaded when she got it, so she had no need to touch the bullets or she had actually set out to murder Angelo instead of just intending to scare him that night and so wore gloves when she loaded the gun to avoid them being traced back to her."

"Assumptions is pretty much all we have," said Charlie. "Since Gypsy's facts aren't necessarily facts."

"Her facts are fitting in with the evidence just nicely though," he said. "Forensics has also confirmed that the a/c vent at the shop where she claimed the gun had been hidden, had been opened recently," said Robertson. "There were no prints on the vent, but there is some evidence that something had been in there. No way to prove if it was a gun or not, though."

"Then that's it then," Charlie said. "Gypsy goes down for Angelo's murder, case closed."

"As of now, this case is in the hands of the DPP," Robertson told them. "However, after stressing to the Brass the gravity of two police officers having lost their lives to that one weapon, we've been granted some leniency to continue with part of the investigation. We have till the end of the week to see if that gun will turn up any new leads on Jack's murder."

Five days was better than none thought Charlie and even if they just concentrated on Jack's case, it was still possible they'd uncover something along the way that might shed a different light on Gypsy Nash's version of events. Like the real killer, if he or she did exist.

* * *

><p>"Don't look at me like that," Martha said to her fiancé after Watson had gone looking for her after her shift had ended for the day.<p>

"I can't even leave you for one day and you're already back at work."

"I did warn her," Joey said from behind the bar as she wiped dry some glasses.

"I'm hardly working," Martha argued. "I just dropped by for five minutes to see how business was going."

"And how long ago was that?"

"About an hour ago," she sheepishly replied. "Mum is watching Jay, so I had Romeo swing by on his way to work to pick me up."

"If you wanted to know how the business was going, you could have just asked Alf."

"The business could be in the doghouse and granddad would still tell me it was all roses, just so I wouldn't stress over it."

"And is business in the doghouse?"

"No, it actually is all roses."

"How was your day?" Joey asked Charlie as they watched the newly engaged couple engage in their debate on whether Martha was doing too much.

"Not too bad actually," she replied. "The Dees are still allowed to investigate for a little bit longer, Gypsy Nash has been charged and shipped off to the city and the media vultures followed right on behind her once Robertson had filled them in on her confession."

"Yeah, I caught some of that press conference he held earlier."

"I'll give him one thing, he really can spin a yarn and is very convincing." The media had certainly swallowed it, which was exactly what he'd intended.

"You still having doubts about her guilt?"

"My doubts are having their own doubts," muttered Charlie. "Sometimes I think she's lying about most of it, yet other times I look at the way her facts fit in with the narrative and believe she is guilty," she explained to Joey. "I'm honestly not sure though and that is what worries me. She is most certainly involved in some way, but if she wasn't the one to actually pull the trigger, then Angelo's killer is still out there."

Joey shivered. It was a scary thought.

* * *

><p>"Martha, it is so good to see you up and about," Gina said. She'd arrived at the Club with Shandi and had immediately spied her stepdaughter and Martha chatting to Charlie, Leah, Belle and Aden.<p>

"It's good to be up and about, that's for sure."

"It certainly is agree with you," she said. "You look absolutely radiant."

"I think that radiance has more to do with Georgie proposing to her this morning," Charlie helpfully added.

Gina's eyes darted from Watson to Martha and back again. "You proposed?"

"Yep and she was silly enough to say yes," replied Watson.

"And Georgie was silly enough to agree to adopt Jay and officially become his legal parent," added Martha.

"Wow, an upcoming wedding and adoption, you sure don't do things in halves, sis," said Shandi. "Congratulations on both, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Are you two waiting for John?" Charlie asked them.

"Yeah, he's going to be caught up at a meeting with some business partners in Yabbie Creek for the next hour or so," replied Gina.

"Well why don't you join us while you wait," Watson suggested.

"We don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense. We already have quite a gathering here, so we might as well make this an impromptu celebration and you're both invited to it."

"I'll get the first round," offered Shandi.

"How did Jay take the news about his adoption?" Gina asked them once they all had their drinks in front of them.

"I think he's still too young to fully understand it," replied Martha. "Because as far as he's concerned, Georgie is already his mama, so he doesn't really get the big deal about the adoption," she explained. "However, the moment he found out he was soon going to be a Watson, he became super excited."

"I think Jay is possibly the first person in this town to ever be excited by the Watson name," Watson drolly said.

Gina had a little chuckle at the way she said that. "And his reaction to the engagement?"

"He wanted to be the best man for the both of us at the wedding," said Watson.

"I can just see the Bucks and Hens nights involving toy soldiers and dolls," joked Shandi.

"That was my first thought," Martha said. "We compromised and talked him into being the ring bearer when we explained to him how important that role was."

"I can't wait to see him in his little tux," said Belle.

"We haven't really discussed any real details yet," said Martha. "But we won't be going for formal gowns or tuxes."

"Are both of you going to be in dresses?" asked a curious Shandi.

"I might demand that just to see Georgie all dolled up in a dress," laughed Martha.

"Ok, I'll do it," Watson said, to everyone's, including Martha's, surprise. "I'll wear a dress and all the trimmings, as long as I get to pick out the dresses for my attendants."

"Martha, while Georgie would look stunning in a dress, you really don't want anyone to take attention off the bride on her big day, do you?" Charlie hastily said. "And Georgie does pull off pants and top wonderfully well."

"I'm with Charlie on this one," Belle added.

"Anyone would think that you're trying to dissuade Georgie from wearing a dress for some reason," Martha said. She knew damn well what was going on and she found it highly amusing. There was no way her fiancé wanted to wear a dress, but rather than say it herself, she threatened to pick the dresses for Charlie and Belle, knowing they'd object for her, because of their own fear at the monstrosities Georgie would deliberately pick out for them.

"Oh no, not at all," said Charlie. "Georgie really would be stunning in a dress, I just think that some contrast between the two brides would be in order."

"I'll wear pink, Georgie can have yellow, that should contrast us nicely," she said.

"Uh oh, we're busted," murmured a bemused Watson.

"Seriously guys, our wedding is meant to be a happy day for both Georgie and me and so if Georgie is going to be more comfortable in pants and a shirt, then that is what she will be in."

"Thanks baby."

"So does this mean we can also wear what we want?" asked Belle. "Dresses, pants, whatever?"

"As long as there is some colour and style coordination with Martha and me," said Watson. "Then you can wear whatever you want to." There was a collective sigh of relief from both Charlie and Belle.

"On one condition," said Martha. "I really would like to see Georgie in a dress for our engagement party."

"Does Georgie even own a dress?" asked Shandi.

* * *

><p>He'd seen them inside, all of them happy at the news. It had infuriated him. In a rage, he'd had to leave in case he did something stupid. Only he hadn't left completely.<p>

* * *

><p>"So Martha, who have you roped into for the Matron of Honour duties?" Charlie asked her future cousin-in-law.<p>

"Rachel."

"Woohoo," Shandi fist pumped the air. "Hens night is going to be a blast if Rachel is in charge of organising it."

"Hang on, who goes to which party?" Aden suddenly asked. "I mean, it's not like Georgie's will be a Bucks party where only the men go to it, since like the Hens party, it will have a woman as the guest of honour and a woman as the best man."

"Everyone goes to both parties of course," Belle told him. "Double the trouble."

"Double the hangover," drawled Charlie. She smiled when she saw Joey walking their way. "Please tell me your shift is finished," she hopefully said.

"Not quite," Joey replied. "Martha, the suppliers van has broken down and so I'm going to have to go to Yabbie Creek and get it myself or we'll be running a little low on the steak and fresh vegies for tonight."

"We can take my car," said Watson. "I need to pick up a few things myself," she said. Charlie smiled behind her hand. She knew just what her cousin intended to pick up, since she'd been with her when she'd made the purchase over lunch. It had just needed to be engraved.

* * *

><p>"Shit," muttered Watson and she pulled the car to the side of the road.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"The car is feeling a bit funny, I think we might have a flat or something," she said. "I'll just check."

Walking around the car, she found the back tyre flat as a tack. "Funny, I could swear that was fine earlier," she murmured to herself. She checked the cap. It was loose enough to have slowly been letting out a little bit of air at a time, allowing them to get far enough so they'd end up stranded somewhere. "Bloody kids," she muttered.

"Do you want some help?" Joey yelled out the passenger side window.

"Nah, this shouldn't take long," she yelled back. Heading to the boot, Watson sorted around till she found the pump. "I hope it doesn't take long."

* * *

><p>"I think we should be drinking whatever you lot are drinking," Graves amusedly said from behind Charlie. Everyone at the table certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves. "It looks like good stuff."<p>

"It's a drink especially made for this occasion," Charlie informed her. "It's called celebrating Martha and Georgie's engagement."

"Aren't you short one?"

"Georgie's just stepped out for a moment," she replied. "Graves, I'm not sure if you've met everyone yet," said Charlie and she proceeded to introduce her to the others, while Graves introduced Shannon to them.

* * *

><p>Watson had nearly finished pumping the tyre up when she heard another car approach, then stop. "Oh great," she moaned when she saw who stepped out of the car. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed his hands weren't empty. "What the hell!"<p>

"You're not going to take her from me again."

"I never took Martha from you," she replied, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. As much as she despised the man, he'd always been calm and collected. Now, he just looked crazed, as if he'd snapped or something.

"She was meant to be mine," he said.

"She doesn't love you anymore Hugo."

"She will learn to love me again once you're out of the way and I can be there for her."

"Don't do this Hugo, she'll never forgive you."

"She'll never know it was me."

* * *

><p>Charlie's ears perked up at something in Leah's voice as she spoke of her last date with Robertson and she leant in closer.<p>

"Am I right in guessing that a certain Detective got past the front door last night?" Charlie smirked and Leah blushed furiously, as did Graves.

Her hands went over her ears. "Please, no details on my partner's sex life."

"See Charlie, you're upsetting Graves, so let us drop this," a flushing Leah said.

"Yes, for poor Graves' sake," chuckled Charlie.

"And for Jay's," said Martha. "I don't want my son picking up any ideas just yet."

"Oops, sorry," said Charlie. She'd momentarily forgotten that Roo and Jay had since joined them, along with Irene. Luckily though, it appeared that Jay was too wrapped up in a discussion about favourite ice creams with Aden and Shandi to have been listening to them.

"Knowing that girl of mine, Jay will already have inadvertently learnt a few things that shouldn't be repeated in the company of other kids," Irene said with an amused smile.

"I daresay my daughter has let slip a few things as well," added Roo.

"If I did, it would only be what I learned from you mumsy," Martha told her.

"She's got you there, Roo," said Gina.

"Jay is certainly going to have a very colourful childhood with this lot to influence him," Charlie said, indicating all those at the table.

"And God help us all if he has either of his mums pigheadedness," Irene said with a heavy sigh that had the others laughing.

* * *

><p>"Hey Georgie, are you sure you don't need a hand?" Joey yelled out from the car.<p>

"Oh fuck," Hugo cursed when he realised Watson wasn't alone.

"Shit," Joey gasped the moment she stepped from the car to see what was happening and saw Hugo there.

"Just put the gun down Hugo," Watson told him.

"It's too late."

"Hear that Hugo?" she said. "That's a car coming this way."

"Bullshit."

Ten seconds later, the car Watson had heard came around the curve.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me," muttered Hugo. This wasn't how he'd planned it. In fact, he hadn't planned it at all. One minute he'd been stewing in his car at the Club, then the next he had been loosening the cap on her tyre just out of spite. Then when he'd seen her drive off, he'd followed. Again, without any thought. He hadn't even noticed that Joey had left with her, because he'd been so blinded by his emotions and hatred, that he'd just reacted, instead of thinking this through.

And now his own stepfather was driving right into it.

"Don't say a word," he hissed to the two women as he lowered the gun to his side and out of sight to the approaching car. He was far enough away to know he'd still be able to shoot if she tried to rush him. Watson knew it too.

The car slowed to a stop and John stuck his head out the window. "Is everything ok?" he called out to them.

"They had a flat, that's all," Hugo told him. "It's fixed now."

John wasn't sure what it was, but his senses suddenly went on alert. He got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Why did you have to stop," Hugo said.

"What the hell is going on," John demanded to know.

"If you really must know, I was about to make my life a whole lot better by ridding it of your daughter."

John finally noticed the gun at Hugo's side. "Don't be silly, boy."

"Silly was letting Martha go, silly was sitting by and watching other people be happy at my expense," he ranted. "Now out of the way John," he ordered.

"I won't let you hurt my daughter."

Hugo's arm came up, the gun pointing right at Watson. His finger tightened.

"John, no!" yelled Watson when her father stepped in front of her just as Hugo fired.


	124. Chapter 124

"Speaking of our better halves," said Martha. "Where are Joey and Georgie, I thought they'd have been back by now."

Charlie glanced at her watch. "It has been a while," she murmured and reached for her phone. She was just about to hit the speed dial for Joey's number, when the phone blared to life in her hand, causing her to jump. "Damn, I hate when that happens." Charlie recognised the number immediately and she was hoping like hell, that Hogan wasn't calling for her to be back on duty.

* * *

><p>"Stepping in front of me like that was dumb," Watson told John as she used the remnants of his shirt to rewrap the wound on his arm where the bullet had struck him. "You could have been killed."<p>

"You're my daughter Georgie and whether you believe it or not, I love you," he said. "And you would have done the same to protect someone you loved."

"It was still dumb," she muttered. "But thank you." The fact they were still alive was a miracle. After John had gone down, Hugo had momentarily freaked out about hitting the wrong person, before having her and Joey help John to Hugo's car, where he then held them at gunpoint while he had Joey drive them to this small, smelly and hot fishing boat. They'd been locked below deck ever since and she had a pretty strong suspicion that they would only have a short reprieve from their impending deaths. When Hugo returned, he'd more than likely planned to take them far out to sea before disposing of their bodies.

"I only wish I could have protected you when you were a child," John said and Watson was dragged from her rather depressing thoughts by his words.

"We can't change the past," she eventually said.

"Georgie, why do you blame me for your mother's death?" he asked out of the blue. The timing might not be the best, but if the worst were to happen, he at least wanted to try to clear the air with his daughter before they died.

Joey shrank a little further into the corner where she was sitting. She wasn't sure if they'd forgotten she was there or not, but she felt awkward about listening in. Not that she could do much about it when they were all trapped together in this confined space. When Watson didn't respond to John's question, Joey was beginning to think she wouldn't at all. She finally did though.

"Because saying you were my father was the last thing my mother said before she was beaten to death."

As softly as Watson had spoken, the words still carried weight and Joey couldn't stop her gasp from escaping and John was equally stunned.

"That's why dad flipped out that day, because mum confessed that he wasn't my father," she said. She shook her head. "Actually, it was more of a drunken taunt intended to humiliate him than anything else." Watson squeezed her eyes shut against the memories. It did no good. They came flooding back, as they always did. "For years, he'd railed on me and mum with his fists or the back of his hand, yet even after he'd treated us like a punching bag for so long, I knew this time was different. There was this look in his eyes I'd never seen before. He was filled with such a rage when he picked up the rolling pin and he just kept hitting her, over and over. I was so close to her, I could feel her blood on me every time he struck her." Her voice shook as she spoke and John was feeling terrible for having asked this of her. "I just stood there and watched, I didn't even try to stop him."

"You were just a child Georgie," John told her. "And if you had tried to stop him, in the rage he was in, he could easily have turned on you."

"He did turn on me."

"He did what?" John's voice had gone so chilly that even Joey shivered from it and she had a brief thought that it was probably a good thing that Georgie's step dad was safely tucked away in jail right now.

"He didn't actually hit me, but he held up the rolling pin and threatened me with the same if I said anything," she quietly said. "I'm not sure if he meant about you or about what I saw or what really, I don't know, it was too hard to concentrate on anything else at the time. All I could see was the rolling pin in his hand with my mother's blood dripping from it to the floor." She shuddered.

Joey remembered hearing the story from Charlie of how Georgie had been found that day, covered in her mother's blood. Hearing her now describe it as she was, then it was any wonder she had refused to speak for a day after that. How does anyone, let alone a child, put something so horrifying into words?

"Even to this day, I can still recall with absolute clarity the sound of the rolling pin hitting her skull." Watson shuddered again. "The feel of her blood all over me. It was everywhere."

"I am so sorry Georgie," John quietly said. She didn't seem to hear him though, as she carried on.

"I was thirteen years old and I'd just seen my father bash my mother to death and the last words I remember her saying, was that he wasn't my father, that some guy called John Palmer was," Watson murmured. "So I turned that blame onto you. I blamed you for abandoning me to regular beatings, I blamed you for my mother being too weak to leave him, I blamed you for her dying, I blamed you for it all, because I couldn't help it. Mum was gone and all I could think of were her last words and over the years, my resentment at you grew and grew." She sighed heavily. "Looking back, I know I've been unfair to you," she said. "None of it was your fault, but it's so hard to let go after spending so much time viewing you as a constant reminder of mum's death and always wondering what my life could have been like if you'd actually been in it from the start."

"If I'd had any idea your mother had lied to me back then and I had known what you were going through, I would have protected you Georgie."

* * *

><p>"Charlie's here," Avery said and Hogan glanced over his shoulder. He was already walking toward the car before Charlie had even gotten out. Hogan raised a brow of enquiry to Charlie and nodded his head in Shandi's direction, when she too jumped from the car.<p>

"Hey, it was hard enough keeping Martha and Gina from coming," she explained to Hogan. "Shandi was a compromise," she added.

"More like she couldn't stop me," said Shandi. "There was no way I was staying behind when my father and sister are missing."

"So stubbornness does run in the family then," he murmured.

"Ok, fill us in on the details you have gathered so far," Charlie asked of him.

"A passerby saw the cars here and stopped to check it out. He found the passenger door on Georgie's car open and thought he'd better call it in when he couldn't find anyone about," Hogan told them. "Georgie's pump was still out when we got here, so I'm guessing she had a flat," he said.

"Dad must have seen them on his way back to the Bay and stopped to help," murmured a worried sounding Shandi. Charlie offered her a smile of encouragement, but it was hard, because she held her own fears for Joey and the others.

"There are tyre tracks behind Georgie's car that shows there was a third car here," Hogan informed them. "We also found blood on the ground."

"Blood?" squeaked out a worried Shandi.

"How much blood?" Charlie wanted to know.

"Not enough to cause too much worry," he tried to reassure them.

"Couldn't this other car have taken them to the hospital because of some accident or something?" Shandi asked.

"We would have heard from the hospital by now if they had gone there," Charlie quietly answered her.

"I guess I already knew that when I asked," Shandi said. "I'm just so worried though."

"We all are," Charlie said. She looked to Hogan. "When you called, you said their phones had been left here. Where exactly?" she asked, preferring not to spend too much time focussing on the blood. She wasn't ready to deal with worst-case scenarios just yet.

"What's left of them are right here." He pointed to the ground where both Charlie and Shandi could see the remnants of the phones. "Looks like someone took a boot to them," he said. "We managed to salvage the sim cards, which enabled us to confirm that the phones had belonged to Georgie, Joey and John."

In a way, those remnants worried Charlie more than the blood, for those destroyed phones suggested that someone didn't want their missing trio to be tracked and found. "Where the hell are they," she muttered.

* * *

><p>"You said mum had lied to you," said Watson. "How exactly did she lie?"<p>

"That day when I saw you with your mum, I thought I felt a connection to you, so I dug a little and found out how old you were. Then when I confronted your mother, she denied it, even agreed to a DNA test," John told her. "The test said I wasn't your dad."

"I didn't know about the test," murmured Watson. "I don't understand though, if the DNA test said I wasn't yours, yet mum said you were."

"That was part of the lie," he replied. "Turns out, she'd had a friend at the hospital alter the results before they were sent to me."

"Had to be Angie Mullens," she muttered. "She was a nurse and friend of mums. She used to patch us up at home whenever he went too far with a beating, before Angie drunk herself into an early grave."

John fumed at this bit of information and if this Angie Mullens hadn't already died, he definitely would have had something to say to her about her part in covering up the abuse.

Watson looked at John. "You've never said any of this to me before."

"You weren't ready to listen," he said and Watson nodded in acknowledgement. He was right, she wouldn't have listened to anything he had to say back then or even quite recently.

"I still have the letter your mother left to me on her death, if you'd ever like to see it," he told her. "In it, she explained her reasons for the deception."

"I can guess," she said. "Mum lied because she was scared of how dad would react if he ever found out the truth." God damn it mum, she thought. If she'd never gotten drunk that day and blurted it out like she had, she might have survived.

"Yes, that's the reason your mother gave." And her fears had proven justified after what his daughter had just told him. Not that that meant John could ever forgive her for keeping his daughter from him. He could understand though. "She also included an unaltered copy of the original DNA results."

"Then I really am a Palmer then."

"You most certainly are," he said. "I just wish I'd known the truth back then."

"Mum always did love a good lie," Watson murmured. "She was always lying to herself at how things would get better with dad," she said. "She even told me that Uncle Ross had turned his back on us."

Joey winced at that and the more she heard today, the more she better understood Georgie's behaviour and also her subsequent reactions to the rest of her family after her mother's death, especially toward John and the Bucktons. Not only had Georgie's childhood been one of abuse, it appeared it had also been one that was lacking in honesty. No wonder she had such trust issues back then.

"I didn't know until much later, that she had been the one who had rebuffed Uncle Ross and his offers of help to get us out of there." She leant back against the wall with a heavy sigh. "There are times when I hate my mother," said Watson. "I hate her for marrying that drunk and for never standing up to him and for continually denying he was abusing us whenever someone questioned her." She shook her head sadly. "Then I hate myself for hating her. As a cop, I've seen more than enough examples of domestic abuse to know how hard it is for battered women to break the cycle and mum did the best she could under the circumstances." Watson's weary eyes closed. "Hatred and resentment are such hard work," she murmured. "Sometimes I don't even remember why I feel this way. It's become more of a habit and I am so tired of it."

John held out his hand, hesitated a moment, then rested it on hers. She didn't pull away. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," he said. "You have to believe me though, if I had known the truth, I would have been there for you and I would have done all I could to get you out of that house and away from him."

Watson opened her eyes to look into his. She saw a lot in those eyes, including the truth. She slowly nodded her head. "I do believe you," she said.

He smiled in reply. "Georgie, I'd really like for us to work through this so we can find a way to be a family, if that is at all possible."

"I've carried this around with me for so long, it's not that easy to let go of." She took a deep breath, then slowly let it out. "Maybe we could try to work it out though." She was caught off guard by the look of hope and joy on his face at her words.

"My, what a touching father/daughter moment," sneered Hugo. None had heard the door open and for a short time there, both John and Watson had forgotten their current predicament.

"You bastard," snapped Watson as she struggled to her feet.

"Oh look, the cripple is trying to be tough."

"That's enough Hugo," said John.

"You should have stayed out of this John," he told him. "I didn't want to have to hurt you as well."

"And you won't," replied John as he too got to his feet. "You won't kill us," he said. "You could have killed us earlier, but you didn't and I don't believe you will kill us now," he said in a reasoned voice. "You're not a killer, Hugo."

"Tell that to Angelo," he said. "I found killing him extremely easy and satisfying."


	125. Chapter 125

The casual way in which Hugo spoke of murdering Angelo chilled Joey to the core. Gone was the flustered, angry man who had first held them at gunpoint. Here now, was a man to be scared of. And she was.

"Yeah, that's right, I killed him," Hugo repeated to the stunned trio. "That bastard was going to get away with hurting Martha." He stared right at Watson. "So I did what you were too gutless to do and gave him what he deserved."

"I wasn't gutless," she replied. "Martha wouldn't have wanted me to kill him."

"You wanted him dead though."

"I just wanted him out of my life," was Watson's reply. "How did you get Gypsy Nash to lie and confess for you?"

"It doesn't matter," he said. "She'll keep her mouth shut and since the only people I have to worry about talking are right here with me, then soon all my problems will be over."

"You think you'll get away with this?" said Watson.

"I have experience in getting away with a lot."

"Oh god," Watson murmured as a horrible realisation finally dawned on her. Being locked up and held at gunpoint must have been messing with her brain for her not to have joined the dots sooner, but the pieces were just now slotting together as she stared into the eyes of a killer. "The gun that killed Angelo, also killed Jack," she said. "You pulled the trigger both times, didn't you?"

"I never meant to kill Jack," Hugo said and even Joey noticed a slight waver in his voice as he said Jack's name. "You weren't meant to be there that night, no one else was." How different things would have been had he known that night, that he'd been reported in as a prowler and the cops were on their way.

"Well we were there and you shot at us."

"It was dark, I didn't see who you were."

"Would it have made any difference if you had?"

"Of course it would have," Hugo said quite firmly. "I may have had my issues with Jack, but he was family and I swear, if I'd known it was him, I never would have shot in his direction. Hell, I wasn't even aiming to hit anything, let alone you guys. I was just trying to scare you off."

"So Jack was just unlucky?" she said.

"Everything that night wasn't meant to happen the way it did."

"You could have come forward." Despite her deep loathing for the man, Watson had found herself believing him when he said he had never meant to kill Jack.

"Not after that," Hugo said, his voice full of regret. He shook his head. "I couldn't break mum's heart or Uncle Tony's."

"And confessing to murdering Jack would have blown any chance you had of getting Martha back."

"I make no apologies for loving Martha and wanting her back, even to this day," Hugo told her. "We were engaged to be married, those feelings don't just die."

"They did for Martha."

"I know," he murmured. "If I could, I'd turn back time and not pull the trigger that night, but I can't. What's done is done."

"Then don't make it any worse for yourself," she said. "Let us go."

"I've already murdered two cops, what's one more."

Watson made sure to keep her eyes trained on Hugo and not on what was happening at his side and slightly behind him. Keep him occupied and focussed on you, she told herself when it became apparent he'd lost track of the fourth occupant here.

"You said you couldn't break your mum's heart," Watson said. "What do you think killing us will do to her? She loves John and she treats me like a daughter." Watson winced in pain when the butt of the gun smacked into her cheek. She gestured to John to stay out of it.

"You're not her kid," Hugo hissed at her.

Watson rubbed her cheek. It hurt like hell and she feared it was fractured, but she couldn't stop now. If she did, they were likely dead. "By now Gina and the others will know we're missing," she said. "Hugo, don't add to her pain any further by taking us away from her forever."

Joey had no idea why she was even contemplating this. All Hugo had to do, was to turn his head a fraction, and he'd see her. If he did, she would most likely find herself shot and Georgie and John would quickly follow her into death. Georgie wasn't even looking in her direction, but Joey sensed she knew exactly what she was planning and she was deliberately keeping Hugo's attention on her. Despite her fear, Joey knew she had to do this. There was no other way out.

"Mum is a strong woman, she'll cope with the losses," Hugo said rather callously.

"If she is so strong, then why didn't you come forward over Jack," Watson countered. "Because you didn't want to break her heart, is what you said. Well Hugo, what you're planning to do here, is going to hit her even harder."

"I can hardly let you go."

"We'll speak up for you," John said. "Say you weren't thinking when you took us and then you had a change of heart when you realised what you'd done."

"I've kidnapped people, including a cop, locked them up, held them at gun point and then admitted to two murders," he snidely said. "And you think you can make it all better for me with a few lousy words?"

"Maybe not," John admitted. "But stopping you from making it even worse would be far better for you in the long run."

Hugo shook his head and sensed, rather than saw, the movement to his side. Joey stopped, frozen in fear, as Hugo turned, bringing the gun to bear on her. Only Watson acted faster. The moment his attention was off her, she'd pounced and before Hugo had had time to realise his mistake, the smaller woman had crashed into him. The air was knocked out of him as he landed hard on the floor, her knee in his side as the gun slipped from his hand. It had all happened in a manner of seconds and he now found himself sitting on the floor, with Joey pointing the gun she'd just picked up at him. With the way her hands were shaking as she held the gun, he was likely to end up shot by accident, he thought.

"Joey, why don't you let me take that," Watson said and a grateful Joey handed the weapon over to her.

"Oh thank god," Joey heaved a sigh of relief and moved away. The gun had felt so heavy and cold in her hands and it wasn't something she'd liked holding at all.

Hugo now found himself looking into the gun held by a steady hand. There was no wavering at all on Watson's part.

"Hugo Austin, I am arrested you for kidnapping and on suspicion of two counts of murder."

He was filled with anger as she continued to read him his rights. Losing was bad enough, but to be defeated by a woman he despised more than anyone else just made it worse.

"How does that gun feel?" he asked all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't have a ring of familiarity about it?" he said tauntingly. "Maybe that is because you're not looking at it from the right angle." He sneered at her. "Imagine peering down the barrel like you once did."

Joey gasped as his meaning sunk in. The gun that had killed Jack was in the custody of the police, handed in by Gypsy Nash when she had confessed. There had been another gun from that night though and if Hugo were to be believed, then in her hands, Watson held the very weapon that had nearly taken her life.

"Any painful reminders now?" Hugo continued to taunt.

Joey had no idea whether Hugo was telling the truth or lying through his teeth about the gun, but one thing was clear, it seemed to her that Hugo was deliberately trying to provoke Georgie. She saw the other woman's hand squeeze tighter around the gun, her stance beginning to look a little less steady now.

* * *

><p>"Anything yet?" Charlie demanded to know from Graves when she and Shandi walked into the Station. Graves had already left the party with Shannon before the call came in, yet she'd come on duty the moment she'd heard about the disappearances, so Charlie was grateful she'd set aside her date to help out, but she was too worried for Joey and Georgie to bother with civility. Graves seemed to understand where her rudeness was coming from as she took no offence.<p>

"I'm sorry Charlie, there's nothing yet," she replied. "We've contacted the local media to help get the word out about our missing trio, but the only responses we've had so far, are from people who saw John in Yabbie Creek well before he would have met up with Joey and Georgie."

"What about the blood?" asked Charlie.

"DNA profiling won't be back for some time, but we had a rush done on the blood typing. The type is a match to both John and Georgie."

"Oh god," gasped Shandi and she fell into Charlie's arms when they wrapped around her from behind.

"There wasn't that much blood," Charlie told her.

"I can't believe this is happening, Charlie," she murmured.

"Neither can I." Charlie looked to Graves. "Whoever was in that third car has to have taken them somewhere," she said. It was the only possible explanation to the blood, the smashed phones and the fact there had been no word from any of them. Someone had to be preventing them from returning to their loved ones.

"We're doing everything we can to identify the tyres that left those tracks and therefore, the type of car they belonged to," Graves told them. "Unfortunately, even when rushed, these things still take time."

"Why would anyone take them?" asked Shandi.

"Georgie might have been targeted because she's a cop and John and Joey were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," answered Graves. "Or maybe they stumbled upon something they shouldn't have, we just don't know yet."

"If they have been kidnapped, then what are the chances of them being found alive?" Shandi asked in a broken and scared voice.

"If whoever has taken them had wanted them dead, then they could have done that at the cars," Charlie told her, even as her own mind was going through all the various scenarios as to why it would be more beneficial to take them elsewhere before disposing of them. She didn't even want to think about it anymore, because it didn't help.

"I'm just so scared for them Charlie."

"So am I," she said. "But Shandi, we need to stay positive."

"It's so hard to," Shandi sobbed. "I finally have my sister in my life and I might lose her and dad forever."

"Hey, we'll get them back," Charlie told her. "Alive and well."

"Oh god I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>"Who was he?" Watson demanded to know and Joey knew at that moment that Georgie had believed Hugo about the gun. "Who was the bastard who shot me, then walked right up and pulled the trigger again."<p>

Hugo smirked. Despite his current predicament, he was enjoying rattling this woman. "Brax."

"Fuck," she muttered. Brax had been a part of her life for a long time and while she had never regarded him as a friend in the same way she had his brother, she had never expected this. It felt like a betrayal and she wondered if Heath had known what his brother had done?

"It was nothing personal," Hugo told her. "It was just by that time, self preservation had kicked in and he didn't want to take the risk of leaving behind a witness who might have been able to identify us."

"I never saw your faces or heard your voices," she said. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, we kind of realised that later when the cops never came to arrest us."

"Why were you even there that night?" Hugo just shrugged in reply, refusing to answer, so she asked another question. "How did you end up with Brax's gun?"

"I took it off him that night for safe keeping."

All sorts of things were going through her mind and she latched onto one of them. "You mean you took the gun from him so you could hold it to ransom over him," she said. "Keeping the gun gained his complete silence for that night, didn't it?"

"Whatever," he replied with another shrug. Hugo shook his head dismissively at her. "I still have no idea why Martha was so willing to lower herself into the gutter to be with a loser like you," he said. "Not when I could have given her the world, children, security, everything you never could."

"You couldn't make her love you again," she angrily fired back.

"If you hadn't have gotten in the way, she would have turned to me, because I would have been there for her and helped her through her grief over Jack," he told her. "She loved me once, she could have loved me again."

"You're dreaming."

"No, you're the one who is dreaming," he sneeringly said. "Thinking you're better than your slut of a mother."

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Why not, it's true," said Hugo. "She was a lost cause and so are you," he said. "You couldn't even protect Martha or avenge her."

Joey held her breath when Georgie's finger twitched against the trigger. She really wished Hugo would just shut his mouth and stay silent.

"Martha would be mine if not for you," he said. "And Jay would be calling me dad."

"You will never be a father to Jay."

"We'll see what happens once you're out of the way."

"I'm the one holding the gun you dickhead."

"The one you're too gutless to use?"

"Georgie, he's just trying to distract you," John softly said to her. "He might be expecting some help to be coming."

"No, I think Hugo actually wants me to shoot him and that is what he's trying to goad me into doing," Watson replied. "You see, I'm the loser with the volatile temper. A Watson who resorts to violence when confronted by something I don't like, just as my dad did. Angelo found that out when I decked him and now Hugo wants some of the same. You would rather die than lose it all and go to jail, isn't that right Hugo?" she said to him. "You're a coward, which is exactly why I'm going to let you live. I have no intention of letting you take the easy way out Hugo," she told him. "I guess your luck has just finally run out. Once, I might have pulled the trigger and you could have died knowing I'd likely end up behind bars for killing an unarmed man. Only I'm not that person anymore Hugo and I'm nothing like my father," said Watson and for the first time in her life, she truly believed that. "It's you who will be rotting in jail, Hugo, not me and while you're in there, you'll have plenty of time to live with what you've done and to live with the guilt for the devastation you have brought to your family." This time she was the one who smirked at him as she added, "And you will also have to live with the knowledge that I'll be married to Martha and adopting Jay and any other child Martha may have as my own, while you'll be bitch to the top dogs who just love a nice piece of arse like yours."

"You bitch," he raged.

Before any of them could react, Hugo launched himself right at the gun in Watson's hand.


	126. Chapter 126

The moment Charlie saw Joey, she pulled away from Martha and the others who had accompanied them to the hospital, and raced down the corridor to her girlfriend.

"Oh my god, I have never been so scared," Charlie said as she hugged Joey close to her, afraid to let her go in case this was all a dream.

"I'm ok Charlie."

"I just need to hold you for a little longer," she whispered.

"Can I at least breathe a little?"

"Sorry," she murmured, holding her a little less tightly. Charlie jumped slightly when Martha's crutches hit the floor behind her. Without even looking, she knew Martha was now holding her fiancé in much the same way she was holding onto Joey.

"I felt like I was reliving that night all over again," Martha cried against Watson.

"I'm ok," Watson told her. "Barely even a scratch." She winced when Martha gently touched her cheek.

"Barely even a scratch?" said Martha pointedly.

"It's just a bruise."

"Just a bruise?" she said. "My god Georgie, half your face is the size of a football."

Charlie finally let go of Joey from her hug, but keeping her arm around her waist, she spun them around to take a look at her cousin's face. "Martha's right Georgie, that's more than a scratch."

"Doc says nothing is fractured, so it's not that bad."

"Are you saying that just to try to make me feel less anxious for you?" said Martha.

"Is it working?"

Her expression was one of such sincerity that all Martha could do was hug her again. "I could hit Hugo for what he did," she said. Martha shook her head sadly as the gravity of it all hit her. She and everyone else had been in total shock when the news had come through to them. "I never thought learning the truth of that night would hurt so much," she murmured. "I can't believe it was Hugo. Not just that he killed Jack, but that he took you, Joey and John." She sighed heavily. "He came by to see his mum earlier and acted so surprised when she told him you three were missing."

"That bastard," Watson swore to herself. That must have been after he'd left them locked below and disappeared for a while.

"I still can't believe he killed his own cousin."

"Neither could I," said Watson. "But he basically confessed to killing both Jack and Angelo and whilst this might not help you, I honestly don't think Hugo set out to deliberately kill Jack."

"Maybe not deliberately, but Jack is still dead by his hand."

"And he'll pay for it."

"Will he?" she said. "I mean, will his confession stand up in court?"

"I'm not sure," Watson admitted. "He's already facing some serious kidnapping and firearms charges, so he might not wish to add the murder of two cops to his list of crimes and so I wouldn't be surprised if he denied the confession or at least claimed he'd lied just to scare us, in which case, it would then become our word against his and I'm not the best of witnesses given our history," she said. "I'm thinking the D's will be needing to find some corroborating evidence to back our statements if Hugo backtracks on what he's said."

"Will they find that evidence?"

"Now that they have a credible suspect for both murders, they're going to have a much better idea of where to look now," she said.

"Georgie's right," said Charlie. "Now that they know Hugo is involved, it should be easier to find the connections and they can also work on Gypsy Nash and her false confession."

"Poor Gina though," Joey said. "Finding out her son has done all these terrible things has got to come as a shock."

"Where is Gina?" asked Watson. "I thought she'd be here to see John?"

"She's gone to the Station to see Hugo," Shandi said as she stepped forward to give her sister a hug. "I thought I'd lost you," she said to her, then stepped back to continue. "John spoke to her over the phone and after reassuring her that he was fine, he told her to go to her son."

"I really wouldn't want to be her right now," said Joey.

"I'd rather not be Hugo right now," Charlie said. "Finally having to face up to the consequences of what he's done is going to be a lot easier than facing up to his mum."

"That's his problem," said Watson as she moved over to Irene and reached out for her son.

"The poor little tyke can barely keep his eyes open, but he absolutely refused to go to sleep until he was sure you were ok," Irene told her. "He can be very stubborn when he wants to be."

"Gee, wonder where he gets that from," Charlie jokingly said.

"Martha, Georgie," Watson and Martha said together.

Jay smiled the moment he was in Watson's arms and promptly closed his eyes. "Hey little man, sorry for scaring you," Watson whispered to him. She kissed the top of his head while he dozed against her.

"So what happened?" Charlie asked them. "We've only heard some of the details so far, but how did you get away from Hugo?"

"He seemed to forget that I was there and so while Georgie kept him distracted, I started to sneak up on him."

"You did what?" said Charlie.

"I didn't have a choice Charlie," she said. "Anyway, the moment he realised I was getting closer, he started to point the gun at me and that's when Georgie pounced on him."

"You attacked a man with a gun?" Martha said.

"I didn't have a choice Martha," replied Watson.

"There seems to be a lot of that going around," she muttered.

"Honestly, if we had had any other choice, neither Joey nor I would have placed ourselves in the firing line like that."

"But we really didn't have any other options," said Joey. "Hugo would have killed us unless we acted against him."

"Ok, so Georgie pounced and I'm assuming came out on top," said Charlie.

"Yeah and in the tussle, Hugo had dropped the gun, which I picked up," Joey told her. "That wasn't the end though," she said. "After I gave the gun to Georgie, Hugo started to goad her, like he was trying to get her to shoot him or something."

"Hugo tried to take the old suicide by cop route," said Watson. "He even charged right at the gun in my hands."

"It was great Charlie," Joey said. "He went right at her and Georgie just slapped him off his feet like she was swatting a fly," she told them. "Then while he was out of it, she and John sat on him to keep him down while I used his phone to call for help."

"Why would Hugo want to die?" Charlie said.

"I get the feeling he was afraid of jail or of something else," replied Watson. "He was even willing to put Brax in the shit by telling me he was my shooter, just to hurt and provoke me. Thing is, I really did want to shoot Hugo," she admitted.

"If it was me there, I would have felt the same," said Martha. "I am so proud of you."

"For what?"

"For not becoming like Hugo."

"He thought I was a coward for not killing Angelo for you."

"Hugo never did understand me," she said. "You do."

"Did Hugo say any more about Brax's involvement?" Charlie asked her cousin.

Watson shook her head. "Only that he was the man who shot me, but I get the distinct impression they were involved in something together and not of the legal variety," she said. "Why else would they have been skulking around in the dark that night and armed. Hugo had also made sure to keep the gun Brax used so he had a hold over him."

"If that is true, then I wonder how long Brax and Hugo were in league together for," Charlie murmured.

"What are you thinking?" Joey asked her.

"I could be completely off base here, but I'm starting to see a pattern," Charlie said. "It might seem a bit flimsy, but it goes like this. Gypsy Nash pleaded guilty to a crime we now know Hugo committed," she said. "Hugo shares a connection with Brax, who also pleaded guilty to all the charges he was facing, just to avoid talking any further about whomever else was involved with him at CBJ Industries. Despite Brax's claims that he was the sole boss responsible for that company, we know that isn't true. Aden's friend is still chasing all the false leads and trying to piece it all together, but we do know for a fact, that there was someone above Brax in the hierarchy."

"Are you suggesting that Hugo is also a part of this company?" said Martha.

"If the past few hours have proven anything, it's that there's a lot we don't know about Hugo, so I don't think we can discount anything just yet where he's concerned," Charlie replied. "I'm not saying he was Brax's boss or anything, just that it wouldn't surprise me if it turned out he was involved with CBJ Industries in some way."

"I guess anything is possible," said Watson. "That company owned most of Harvey's boats, so we should see who owned the boat we were held on. If it's the same company, then that links Hugo to it," she suggested.

"I just want the truth so we can put this all behind us and move on with our lives," said Martha.

"We all want that," Charlie said. "And I feel like we're finally getting closer to that truth."

"I still can't believe all of this though," Shandi said. "Hugo could be a real dick at times, but I never suspected he was capable of murder and kidnapping," she said. "And to hold the secret of Jack's death for so long, it's just hard to fathom right now."

"Yeah, it's a shock, that's for sure," Watson murmured. "Same with Brax. I've always known Hugo hated me, but Brax, I grew up with him and his brothers and while we weren't exactly close, I never expected this, for him to nearly murder me in cold blood."

"Well lucky for him that bastard is locked up and out of arms reach of me," Martha said. "Same with Hugo." She looked at her fiancé and their son in her arms. "When I think what those men have taken from me and nearly took from me, I don't think I can ever forgive them."

"How about we at least forget about them for the rest of the night," Watson suggested.

Martha nodded. "Let's go home."

"I want to wait to see John first," she said, to the surprise of everyone there. "He did save my life, so checking in on him is the least I can do."

"What exactly did he do?" asked Shandi. "He never really explained much over the phone."

"He stood in front of me when Hugo fired."

"Oh my god," gasped Shandi. That meant the blood at the scene was her father's.

"He was lucky, the bullet just hit his arm," Watson told her. "Barely even slowed him down."

"The use of barely to describe an injury seems to be a familiar trait," muttered Martha.

"He saved my life."

"And for that, I will forever be grateful."

Joey yawned and Charlie glanced at her. "You ready to go home?"

"I want to check on John as well," she replied. "And we still have to go to the Station and give our statements," Joey said.

"That can wait," Charlie said. "I'll call Robertson and let him know that you won't be in till morning," she told her. "Besides, he and Graves are going to be busy with Hugo for a good many hours yet."

Joey nodded. "Ok, once we've seen John, you can take me home and make me forget about this for the rest of the night."

"My pleasure."

"I'm hoping it will be my pleasure," she whispered back and Charlie flushed.

Rachel chose that moment to walk up to them. "You can see John now."

"He's ok then?" asked Shandi.

She nodded. "We've removed the bullet and there doesn't appear to be any internal or nerve damage to his arm," Rachel replied. "He'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you Rachel."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for saving our Georgie," Martha said as she carefully hugged John.<p>

"And I add my thanks for saving my cousin's butt," said Charlie.

"I'm just glad I was there."

Shandi was next to give her father a hug, then she stood back and glared at him. "Bloody hell dad, you sure know how to scare the shit out of people."

Charlie stifled a chuckle. Jay's head had snapped up at the sound of his Aunty DiDi's voice or more, to what she'd said. Charlie could just about hear the little cogs grinding in his head as he started to put two and two together. Given her cousin's penchant for avoiding being anywhere near John, then it wasn't a surprise Jay didn't know the relationship between John and Shandi. Until now. His mama seemed to realise it too and helped him along.

"That's right Jay," Watson said to him. "John is Shandi's father," she said, then softly added. "And mine."

"Granddad," Jay said, his arms immediately reaching out toward John and after a moment of hesitation, Watson set him on the bed next to him. John put his good arm about him and he was literally beaming with joy as he held his grandson for the first time.

"Careful Jay, he's hurt," Watson said, but Jay was too busy filling his new granddad in on his life. Any hint of his earlier tiredness was gone as he talked at a great rate of knots.

"Looks like we might be here for awhile," Martha whispered to her fiancé.

"Do you mind?"

Martha looked at how happy both her son and his newly discovered grandfather were. "Not at all," she replied.

"It's so cute," Joey said to Charlie.

"Yeah it is," murmured Charlie. "You ready to go home now?"

Joey nodded.

* * *

><p>Joey tugged off her top the moment she was in the front door of their home and tossed it aside. "That and the rest of these smelly clothes need to be burnt," she muttered.<p>

"Yeah, I didn't want to mention that in the car."

"How could you have hugged me when I smelt like rotting fish?"

"I was just so relieved to see you, I didn't take much notice of the smell," Charlie said.

"And now?"

"Now, I've kind of gone off the idea of eating fish anytime soon."

"Me too," she said. "Being stuck on that stinking fishing boat was bad enough, but walking around smelling like one is worse." She caught another whiff of her clothes. "Ewww," she muttered.

"Why don't you go shower and I'll make you a nice cuppa."

"Thanks Charlie." Joey removed the rest of her clothes and held them out to Charlie. "Could you please get rid of these?"

"Ok," she said, gingerly taking them in her fingertips. Funny how she really hadn't noticed just how ripe they were until now. Those hospital smells really must have masked the worst of it earlier.

* * *

><p>"Joey, you ready for your cuppa now?" Charlie called out as she peered into their bedroom. She smiled when she found Joey curled up and sound asleep. She hadn't even managed to get dressed into the clothes she'd lain out for her while she was in the shower. "Guess making you forget will just have to wait," she murmured. Charlie walked over and gently pulled the sheet over her nakedness. She just stood and watched her sleeping form for a few minutes. "I am so glad you were unharmed," she whispered. "I couldn't have coped if I'd lost you." She leant over and pressed her lips to Joey's cheek. "Sleep well my love."<p> 


	127. Chapter 127

Joey yawned and rolled over, snuggling against her pillow. "I hope you burned those clothes," she mumbled when she heard Charlie walking around the room.

"It was a little too late last night to be starting fires," said Charlie. "So they're soaking in the laundry," she said. "I did make sure to add extra lavender scent to the water."

"So instead of a walking fish, I'll be a walking potpourri," she murmured.

"I love potpourri," Charlie purred. She knelt on the edge of the bed next to Joey and lent over. "Especially when breathing deeply on the aroma."

Joey giggled when she heard Charlie sniffing over her. She rolled over and stared up at her girlfriend. "Then Joey potpourri is a good thing?"

"Anything Joey related is a good thing," Charlie told her. "As long as it doesn't smell like fish."

"Honestly Charlie, I don't think I could stomach eating fish for at least the next decade."

"Don't worry," she said. "I can guarantee that it'll be off the menu for as long as you need it to be."

Yawning again, Joey glanced over at the clock on the side table. "Shit, it's past 10," she said. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You had a long and arduous day yesterday and I felt you needed the sleep in," replied Charlie.

"Shouldn't you be at work though?"

"I switched shifts with Avery so I could be here when you woke," she told her. "I also asked him to let Robertson know that you wouldn't be in to make your statement until late morning."

"What if I don't want to go in then either?" complained Joey.

The pout almost undid Charlie. Joey looked so adorable there, with her sleepy eyes, unkempt hair and full pout. She was like a little Labrador puppy. The eyes fluttered at her and the pout pouted even more.

"You tease," said Charlie, earning a grin from Joey.

"I know I have to give my statement and I'd rather get it over and done with as soon as possible."

"Well then, have some brekkie and I'll take you to the Station straight afterward."

* * *

><p>"What's my face look like this morning?" Watson asked her fiancé when she awoke to find Martha lying on top of the covers, watching her.<p>

"Worse," Martha bluntly replied.

"Feels like it too," mumbled Watson. She winced when she sat up. Her head felt like it was filled with lead.

"Are you sure nothing is broken?" a worried Martha asked.

"Doc scanned me and cleared me of any fracture."

"Your head is kind of hard, so maybe he missed something."

Watson smiled at that, which just made her cheek throb even more. "Ow," she complained.

"Sorry," Martha said, wincing in sympathy with her.

"Fuck, it feels like Hugo took some lessons from dad," she murmured as she gingerly touched her cheek.

"I wish I could have been there to protect you and to make you feel better," Martha said and Watson knew she wasn't talking about yesterday's encounter with Hugo. Last night, after they'd gotten home, she'd finally told her fiancé everything and while it had left her emotionally drained, it now felt like an enormous weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Watson reached out and took Martha's hand. "You're with me now, that's what matters."

"I'll always be with you," she said.

* * *

><p>Joey had barely stepped into the kitchen when Ruby was wrapping her up in a bear hug. "Oh my god, I'm so happy you're ok."<p>

"Believe me, so am I," said Joey.

"Was it scary?" Ruby asked, moving back to the table.

"Very," replied Joey. "I wasn't alone though and that helped."

"Did John really step in front of a bullet?"

"Yep and he didn't even hesitate in doing it," Joey said. "I guess that's what fathers do when their kids are in danger." Joey spared a thought for her own father. Things were still tense and standoffish between them and she wondered what he'd have done in John's position. Probably try to buy Hugo off with money or something. Joey sighed. That wasn't fair. Despite what he'd done recently, she knew her father loved her; he just didn't get her at times and was too focused on the wrong things, like family status at other times.

"I'd jump in front of Charlie in an instant," said Ruby, drawing Joey from her thoughts.

"You won't be anywhere near bullets to do any such thing," Charlie told her.

"Not even if I became a cop?"

Charlie stared at her sister in surprise. "Seriously?"

Ruby frowned, then shrugged. "I'm not really sure, but I'm going to be finishing High School soon and so I'm going to need to figure out what I want to do next and being a cop is on the list at the moment."

"I thought you had already decided on your preferred career."

"Same here, but then I started to think that I should at least look into other careers before settling on the one," she said. "I want to make the right choice, rather than risk getting stuck in a career I end up hating."

"I'm sure you'll find the right one," Charlie said.

* * *

><p>"I hope you're not planning to do too much today, because you are not going into work until your face is at least symmetrical again," Martha told her quite sternly when Watson started to dress.<p>

"I have to go in and make my statement," she said. "Then I'm all yours."

"Good, because we still have a lot to talk about."

"I know."

"Especially about John and where we go from here," Martha said. "Jay has already been asking me when he can see his granddad again."

Watson sighed. She knew the moment she revealed their connection that Jay would want more.

"I'm still not comfortable around John," she admitted. "I'm not even sure if I ever would have been able to say those things to him if the threat of imminent death hadn't been hanging over our heads," she murmured. "Weird thing is, I actually feel relieved to have finally spoken up."

"That's because this is something you needed to do to be able to truly heal from the past, Georgie."

"I know," she said. "You, Gina, Irene, everyone was always telling me I needed to talk, I just wasn't able to before now."

"Well I'm just glad you've made that first step," Martha told her. "I only wish it hadn't happened the way it did. I was so scared for you."

"I was scared to," she said.

* * *

><p>"Geez, only yesterday the papers were full of the avenging scorned lover with Gypsy Nash," Joey said as she read the latest headline while she ate her breakfast. "And now with Hugo's arrest, they've had to change their angle."<p>

"Not that much of a change really, since they're still going with the jealous lover line," Charlie noted. "Just that it's now a jealous Hugo getting rid of a love rival in Jack and avenging the woman he loves by killing Angelo."

"That's not even what it's about," murmured Joey. "Well, the Angelo bit is, but making out Jack's death was to do with jealousy is just plain wrong."

"The media don't know all the details yet, so they're just latching onto what seems the most sensationalist element of it," said Charlie. "Not that knowing all the facts would probably make that much of a difference to the way they;d report it anyway."

"I particularly love this bit, where the journo tries to pretend he hadn't fallen so completely for Robertson's assertion that Gypsy Nash was the killer just the day before," Joey said.

"Hey, in fairness to the poor media," Charlie's voice dripping with sarcasm on the last two words. "Even I'd have bought into Robertson's selling of Gypsy's guilt. He was very convincing during that press conference the other day and you'd never have known at the time, that he had his own private doubts as to what her exact role in all of this was," she said.

"How does Robertson now explain getting it so wrong without looking a fool?"

"Any number of ways," replied Charlie. "Gypsy confessed and provided the murder weapon being one of them and also pointing out that they were still continuing with their enquiries on the matter of the gun's history," she said. "Believe me Joey, by the time he's gift wrapped the investigation for the prosecution, Robertson will be looking like the smartest cop ever and probably with a promotion on top."

"Sounds like you admire him."

"I might not be his biggest fan because quite frankly, he gets on my nerves, but I do admire his dedication to his work and the way he plays both police politics and the media so well," said Charlie. "He could so easily have accepted Gypsy's confession as being the end of the investigation and packed up and gone home, yet he fought with those above him to be allowed to continue on, even in a limited capacity. He also played a big part in ensuring that Georgie didn't face any charges or serious fallout over thumping Angelo," she said. "And let's face it, as annoying as he can be, this all could have ended so much worse for all of us if another Detective had been in charge."

"You'll still be happy to see the back of him though, won't you?" Joey asked with a grin.

"Oh absolutely," grinned Charlie. "This is my patch and my Station and I don't like interlopers."

"I'll be sure to remind him of that when I give my statement."

"Please don't, that might just encourage him to stick around."

"You think he can annoy Hugo into a confession?"

"I'm sure Hugo would have received a very thorough grilling from both Robertson and Graves last night," said Charlie. "Whether that will be enough to loosen his tongue remains to be seen."

"Hugo deserves everything coming at him."

"Yes he does," said Charlie. "I just wish Gina didn't have to be hurt in the process," she said. "There's also Xavier. He used to really look up to his brother."

"It's a shame people like Hugo never think of the damage they leave behind by their actions."

"Unfortunately, in my line of work, I see this a lot."

"Ever think of a career change?"

Charlie shook her head. "Never once even considered an alternative to being a copper," she said. "I always knew I wanted to be a cop and though it's tough going at times, I couldn't imagine being anything else."

"Well, I do have to admit to liking you in that uniform," Joey said. "It really brings out your eyes."

"An important function of any uniform," Charlie said with a grin.

* * *

><p>"John actually took a bullet for me," Watson said, disbelief still obvious in her voice. "If dad had been there, he would have just shrugged his shoulders and gone for another beer."<p>

"John stepped in because he loves you," she said. "And because he's your father."

"Yeah, he is." She closed her eyes. "I know mum thought she was doing the right thing and was protecting herself by lying to John all those years ago, but my life could have been so different if she'd been honest from the start," she said. "Maybe she might have even still been alive if she'd spoken up and accepted Uncle Ross's help back then."

"Unfortunately the past can't be changed, but your mother must have really believed strongly in what she did."

"Yet she kept the original DNA results and arranged for a letter with the truth to be sent to John after her death."

"It might have been her way to protect you in the future," said Martha. "She probably wanted John to take you in if something were to happen to her."

"And he would have, if I hadn't been so mistrustful of most other people, especially him." Watson sighed again. "Problem was, it was mum who always told me that we couldn't trust people, that if they ever knew the truth of what dad did to us, they'd take me away from her and I believed her," she said. "I just didn't know any better back then."

"Of course you didn't, you were just a kid."

"I really haven't been very good toward John," Watson murmured. "I've been absolutely horrible to him at times."

"I'm sure he understands."

"I told him that maybe we could try to work something out, but I can't make any promises that we can actually get somewhere as father and daughter, Martha," she said. "It's not just that I'm still uncomfortable around him, it's that I've spent so many years hating and resenting him, that it's hard to let go of that overnight."

"No one expects you to just get past this overnight," said Martha. "John has been willing to wait patiently on the sidelines until you were ready to make the first move and I'm sure he'll continue to respect your wishes now, if you want to take this slowly or set some boundaries with him." Martha squeezed her hand. "But Georgie, this has to be something you really want to do and not because you feel that you owe it to him for saving your life."

"No, this is something I do want," she said. "I'm just scared. Everything is changing and so quickly."

"It has been a hell of a ride lately, that's for sure." Martha smiled at her. "We're in this together though."

"You really are the best fiancé in the world."

"I could say the same about you."

"Now I know you're bullshitting me."

Martha chuckled as she hugged her. "Ok then, how about you're the best fiancé for me," she told her. "I love you so much."

* * *

><p>"I'd love to know what exactly it was that made Hugo attempt suicide by cop," murmured Charlie as they drove to the Station. "Fear of jail or fear of someone else."<p>

"That's for others to worry about," Joey told her.

"I realise that, I'm just dying to know."

"So am I," Joey sheepishly admitted. "Do you think we should stop by and see Georgie on the way home or give her and Martha some time alone?" she asked. "They haven't really had much opportunity to be alone since Martha got out of hospital and after yesterday, Georgie might not be up to a lot of talking."

"I'll check in with Martha while you're talking to Robertson," said Charlie. "See what she suggests." Charlie sighed softly to herself as she thought of her cousin. Her mind was still processing what Joey had told her about Georgie's revelations. She'd always known her cousin's childhood hadn't been flash, she'd just had no idea at the extent of the abuse or the cause for her mistrust of John. It might seem irrational to a grown up to blame someone who wasn't even there that day or who you'd never even met at the time, but for a child who had just witnessed her father beat her mother to death, it was no wonder she had then associated John's name to that tragedy, when it had been the very trigger that had sparked it. Poor Georgie, she thought. "I wish I'd been a better cousin all those years ago," Charlie murmured aloud. "Or had at least known all of what Georgie had gone through," she said. "I'd have been more understanding of her behaviour."

"Obviously Georgie wasn't ready then," Joey said. "And I'm not even sure she'd have said anything yesterday if not for the situation we'd found ourselves in," she said. "Even now I doubt it's easy for her to talk about, which is part of why I think she said it was ok for me to tell you. I get the feeling it's still not something she wants to repeat too often and telling John and I'm assuming Martha, will probably be enough for her for the time being."

Charlie nodded slowly. "I just hope that with everything that has happened recently, it proves to be a real catalyst for healing and moving on," she said. "And that some good can come from this. John loves Georgie and it'd do her good to be a part of a bigger family, especially one filled with love."

"Some good has already come," said Joey. "You two are closer now than you've ever been," she told her. "Georgie's even asked you to stand up with her on her special day. I bet that is something you never envisaged all those years ago."

"I never even pictured her getting married," Charlie said. "You're right though, change has already started to happen and I'm sure they'll find their way through the next stages. We all will."


	128. Chapter 128

"You just missed your cousin by about ten minutes," Graves told Charlie when she and Joey walked into the Station. "She came by to make her statement earlier."

"How is she today?"

"Like she's done ten rounds in the boxing ring," she replied. "But I actually think it's Martha who is doing this harder," she said. "She barely took her hand from Georgie the entire time they were here."

"This has to have brought up some painful memories for Martha," said Charlie. "For Tony as well and the rest of the family."

"Jack's dad came by last night wanting to see Hugo," Graves told her. "Given his agitated state, Robertson had an officer take him home, rather than risk a confrontation."

"Hugo has hurt so many people," murmured Charlie. "And for what?"

"We're now piecing that together," said Graves.

"Has he said anything?"

"He admitted to the murders and the abductions and shooting yesterday, but that's about it," replied Graves. "He's just not being very forthcoming on much else, notably his past dealings with Braxton, other than to formally name Braxton as being Watson's shooter."

"Somehow I'm not surprised he's keeping closed mouth," muttered Charlie. "I am however surprised at his murder confessions."

"I honestly don't think he had any intention of repeating what he had said during the hostage situation, but after we allowed his mother in to see him, he had a change of heart," she said. "Whatever Gina said to him, it really got to him and to her. She was in tears when she left him."

"Poor Gina," murmured Charlie.

"Look, rather than go into all of this out here, why don't you join me in the office for the debriefing with Robertson," she suggested. "While we're in there, Joey can give her statement to Avery."

"It's ok Charlie, I can do this on my own," Joey told her girlfriend when Charlie looked her way. "I'll meet you back here when we're done."

Charlie nodded and then followed after Graves. "You look as if you've been here all night," she commented.

"We have," replied Graves. "While we do have Hugo's confession for yesterday's events and Jack and Angelo's murders, there's still more to be done."

Charlie glanced down the corridor to where the cells were.

"He's not there," Graves told her. "Hugo was transferred to the city first thing this morning."

"That was quick."

"Yeah, I get the feeling there are a few people anxious to speak to him."

"Oh?"

"Hugo might be a bit tight lipped at the moment, but now that we have him as a focus point, we have started to join some of the dots," she explained. "Some of which are proving to be of major interest to other parties," she said. "Of course, it's only early days yet and there is still a lot more to piece together."

"What are some of the dots so far?" asked Charlie.

"We'll go into that with Robertson.

* * *

><p>"Hugo, like Braxton was, is prepared to cooperate, but only to a certain degree," Robertson said once they were all seated around his desk. "He'll plead guilty to the charges before him and accept whatever punishment he receives, but without any willingness on his part to deal for a lighter sentence, there's just no way to make him talk about what else he may know."<p>

"Graves mentioned you had started to join some of the dots though," said Charlie.

"Those dots my younger colleague was referring to, are to do with his association with Braxton and possible connection to CBJ Industries," he replied. "As we already know, Braxton was involved in drug trafficking through CBJ Industries and we've since linked ownership of the boat where Hugo held our missing trio to CBJ," he said. "Given Hugo's past association with Braxton and his use of a CBJ boat, it's not a giant leap to suggest that he was also mixed up in the drugs business as well, which has gotten the Drugs Squad very excited. They'll be speaking to him later today."

"Georgie and I were on the similar train of thought last night," Charlie said. "If Hugo is part of CBJ, where do you think he is within the hierarchy?"

"I'd be inclined to put him above Braxton," he said.

"Wasn't Brax shown to be one rung below the top dog, which would then make Hugo the Big Boss, wouldn't it?"

"That's what we originally thought was the structure of the company," Robertson said. "Whoever was in charge really has done a wonderful job in covering their tracks, but Aden's friend has kept digging and has slowly been eliminating one false trail after another," he said. "And in doing so, she has just discovered an interesting fact. It appears that there is more than one top dog and Brax and possibly Hugo, are therefore, only one side of the equation, because there are at least three more parts to the company, each with their own designated leader."

"Wow," murmured Charlie at that unexpected news. "Is Hugo one of them though?"

"That's still to be determined," he said. "With Hugo's name and known association with Braxton, we're hoping Aden's friend will now be able to tie him more clearly in with CBJ Industries and once that happens, we'll see what comes of it."

"Even if you can prove he's part of the company, I doubt he'll reveal anything of the others," she said. "Not when he was so willing to try to suicide by cop."

"Prison might change his mind," said Graves. "He barely coped with being held overnight behind bars."

"What do you think scares him more though? Prison or these other leaders, because Hugo had no problem putting Brax in the frame for attempted murder on Georgie and also as an accessory to murder for Jack, so he doesn't seem too concerned about Brax seeking retaliation, even though they're likely to end up in the same prison," Charlie said. "There's also Brax's silence and Gypsy Nash confessing to a murder we now know she didn't commit. Something or someone is forcing their silence and cooperation."

"And we'll be doing everything we can to find out what that is," Robertson said. "And we'll be keeping at our trio of prisoners in the hope they start talking more."

"Speaking of our prisoners, has anyone spoken to Brax since Hugo named him as Georgie's shooter?" Charlie asked.

"Yes and he's now confessed to that also," said Robertson. "He didn't have much choice, since his fingerprints were all over the weapon Hugo used yesterday."

"Did he say anything about Hugo?"

"Only that Hugo took the gun from him and used it against him to buy his cooperation," he replied. "As to what that cooperation involved, he refused to say. I think it's fair to conclude that his silence about that night was one element, but I suspect there was a lot more to it than just that."

"What about Gypsy Nash?"

"Graves and I will be heading up to the prison where she's being held later this day."

"You think she'll say why she lied and confessed?"

"Gypsy Nash has a young daughter, so I think she has more to lose by being behind bars than either Braxton or Hugo do, so maybe with the right deal, she might now be more willing to cooperate."

"I wouldn't hold my breath," muttered Charlie. Nor was she that hopeful of the Drugs Squad having any more luck with Hugo than they had with Brax, other than what he'd already confessed to.

"I know it's frustrating Charlie, but we've gotten further in the past few days alone, than we have in the whole time since Graves and I first arrived in town," he told her. "And with every person captured who is connected to this, the end draws ever closer."

"I realise that, but it just seems that with every new discovery, it only opens up even more questions," she said. "I just wish we could finally put all of this behind us."

"You can," said Robertson. "The murderer has been brought to justice and CBJ Industries, with all its associates and business interests, aren't your problem anymore, they're not even really mine," he said. "We're just intending to follow up on those parts connected to our murders, like Gypsy Nash, while leaving the rest to the relevant departments."

"I guess so," she said.

"Your part in this is over Charlie, as is your cousin's," he said. "There probably won't even be a need for any of you to testify in court."

"I'm sure Georgie will still want to be at Hugo's and Brax's sentencing hearings, so she can let the judges know just how she's been affected both physically and mentally, by what they did," she said. "Same goes for Martha and Tony and even Joey and John for yesterday."

Robertson nodded in understanding.

"You are right though, it is all pretty much over for us," Charlie said. "I'd still like to be kept informed on any new developments, even after you've gone home."

"Of course," he said. "Now if you'll excuse us, Graves and I have a few things to do before we head to the prison."

"Good luck with Gypsy."

"You can go in my place if you want," said Graves. "We're not meant to hurt prisoners, but I always feel like I want to strangle her for impersonating Shannon."

Charlie smiled and shook her head. "No thanks. I intend to spend some free time with my girlfriend before I have to go on duty later this afternoon."

"Free time with the girlfriend sounds wonderful," murmured Graves. "I haven't even seen Shannon since yesterday," she mournfully said.

"We can stop by the hotel on the way if you really need to see her," Robertson said.

"Thanks Robert, I'll take you up on that offer."

Charlie sniggered, since it appeared as if Robertson hadn't been completely serious with his offer.

"I'll even shout you lunch while you wait for me," Graves said. "Come on, we're wasting time."

"She just had to go and find herself a distraction, didn't she," Robertson muttered as he trudged less enthusiastically behind her.

"It's called falling in love," Charlie said after him, but she couldn't hear what his muttered reply was.

* * *

><p>If Shandi was surprised to find her sister on the doorstep with her fiancé and son, she didn't show it.<p>

"I'm glad you're here," Shandi said, practically dragging her sister into the house. "Gina's gotten it into her head that you wouldn't want to see her, so now that you're here, you can go and talk some sense into her."

"It's usually the other way around," Watson murmured, but she allowed Shandi to push her toward Gina's room.

"How is Gina holding up?" Martha asked Shandi once her fiancé was out of the room.

"Not well," she said, but she didn't want to go into too much more detail with Jay there. "Hey Jay, dad just got home from the hospital, so why don't you go and welcome him home," Shandi suggested to him. "He's through that way."

Martha smiled fondly as her son bolted in the direction Shandi was pointing. "I hope John is up to a visit from Hurricane Jay."

"A cuddle from his grandson will do dad a world of good."

* * *

><p>Watson didn't bother with pleasantries when she came face to face with Gina. "What's this stupidity I hear about you thinking I wouldn't want to see you?" Watson said.<p>

"After what my son has done, I wouldn't blame you."

"After what _he_ did," she stressed.

"He's my son."

"Who is a grown man," said Watson.

"I must have gone wrong somewhere with him."

"Bullshit. Gina, aren't you the one who has always told me that I'm not defined by the actions of my father?" she said. "Hugo's actions are no reflection on you, only on him," Watson told her. "You're a good mother Gina, you only have to look at Xavier to see what a fine young man he's growing up to be," she said. "Hugo had those same opportunities, yet he chose to go a different path and that's his fault, not yours. Gina, even I turned out ok, largely in thanks to you and Irene believing in me and guiding me."

"Are you finally admitting to yourself that you turned out pretty well?"

"I guess I am."

Gina cupped Watson's chin so she could peer at her cheek more closely without touching it. "My son did that."

"Yes he did that," said Watson. "All on his own."

"I just don't understand why he did this Georgie," she said. "He killed his own cousin, my brother's eldest boy."

"Have you spoken to Tony?"

She nodded. "He said he doesn't blame me."

"Then how about you listen to your brother and stop this nonsense."

"This is just so hard, Georgie."

"I know it is, but you'll get through this, we all will."

Gina sighed, then she looked intently at her step-daughter, a small smile now on her face. "I just realised, this is the first time both you and John have been in our house at the same time," she said.

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing and Jay really wanted to see his grandfather again."

"So it was only Jay who wanted to see John?"

"I'm still getting used to all these changes in my life Gina, especially where John is concerned," Watson said in response. "It's going to take time."

"It's a start," she said.


	129. Chapter 129

"Do you hear that?" Joey said when she and Charlie walked into their house after their visit to the Station had concluded.

Charlie cocked her head to listen. "I don't hear anything?"

"Exactly." Joey smirked at her. "You know what that means don't you."

"It means Ruby is out and we have a couple of hours to fill in before I go on duty."

* * *

><p>"Oh god, I'm close Charlie," Joey moaned as she bounced up and down on her girlfriend's lap. Charlie was sitting on the edge of the bed, Joey straddling her, the fake cock buried deep inside her. Then Joey would rise till only the tip remained inside her, before dropping down, burying it deep inside her once more. Over and over it went. Charlie lay back so she could watch. Joey's face was a picture of rapture as she rode her. She reached up and cupped her breasts.<p>

"Oh yes," panted Joey when Charlie started to squeeze in time with the thrusts. Joey's movements were becoming frantic and the faster she moved, the more erratic she became.

Charlie's own clit, which was rubbing against the other end of the cock buried deep inside her girlfriend, started to twitch. "Oh god, Joey," she moaned.

"Together," Joey gasped.

"Yes," hissed Charlie. She sat up once more and held onto Joey. Charlie cried out her climax at the same time she felt Joey's body go rigid in her arms, then they both collapsed onto the bed. "Think I'm going to need a few Red Bulls to get me going for work," murmured Charlie as Joey rolled off her.

"We're not done here yet," Joey told her.

Charlie turned her head. Joey was lying there grinning at her. Her legs were opened invitingly. With a burst of sudden energy that came from desire more than anything, Charlie was quickly lying over her and between her legs.

"I guess this means your performance anxiety is over," Joey teased as Charlie pushed back inside her.

"No such thing as performance anxiety," Charlie assured her girlfriend, her hips moving slowly at first. Joey's hips rose up to meet her with the same rhythm. Their eyes met and they didn't turn away as the gentle thrusting continued.

A few minutes later, Joey threw her legs around Charlie, her feet against her buttocks and she pulled her hard against her. "Enough with the slow," she said.

Faster and harder Charlie's hips moved, the sound of flesh hitting flesh joined with their pants of desire. Charlie changed her angle slightly and Joey's eyes flew open and she gasped loudly.

"Yes! That's the spot," she yelled. Over and over, Charlie hit that spot, Joey's breath coming quicker and her voice becoming louder and louder. "Yes, yes," she chanted. Charlie knew Joey was close and within moments, Joey's legs had tightened around her and her entire body rose toward her as she came hard.

"Charlie!" shouted Joey, her body bucking and grinding against her girlfriend's. Charlie maintained her thrusting throughout Joey's orgasm, seeking her own climax. She didn't have to wait for long. When Joey bucked into her second climax, Charlie was right there with her.

She collapsed on top of Joey, neither woman capable of moving for the time being. It was a good few minutes later before Charlie had summoned the strength to roll to the side.

Joey gasped when she felt the fake cock leave her. It was like losing a part of Charlie. No one, neither man nor woman, had ever made her so wanton during sex or fulfilled her in the way Charlie did. And they had their whole lives ahead of them to enjoy this.

"Definitely going to need a few Red Bulls," murmured Charlie.

"Think I'm going to need more than that to just get off this bed," Joey happily told her.

* * *

><p>"Gypsy Nash talked?" Charlie said in surprise. She'd been on duty for a few hours by the time the two detectives had returned and they'd wasted little time in coming to her with their very welcome, yet surprising news. "I mean, she actually talked about the case?"<p>

"Yes," Robertson said. "Once a few details were sorted, she became very talkative."

"What sort of details?"

"Arrangements for protective custody for her family and for herself," said Graves. "Once that was done, she was willing to answer pretty much anything."

"Including why she confessed?"

"It was out of loyalty to Hugo," said Graves. "She had a pretty rough childhood and ended up on the streets as a prostitute at the age of 15," she explained. "Hugo literally found her in a gutter, pulled her out and brought her into his world. He trained her in the business and coached her into becoming a very effective tool for him," she said. "He gave her everything she'd missed out on growing up and in the process, gained a very loyal servant."

"If she is so loyal, then why is she now blabbing on him?"

"Fear," Graves simply stated. "As long as Hugo was on the outside, he would see that her daughter was protected and would have everything she'd missed out on during her own childhood, but the moment he was arrested, her daughter's safety was at risk," she said. "And that fear for her daughter has overridden her loyalty to Hugo."

"Besides, Hugo was already going to be in jail for a hell of a long time, which helped to persuade her to talk," added Robertson.

"She's also discovered she has another responsibility," Graves said. "Her first morning in jail, she realised she was pregnant."

"Is it Angelo's?"

"No, her husband's, the man she's very much in love with."

"I thought they'd separated?"

"A lie to cover her real reason for being here," said Graves. "Turns out that hubby also worked for Hugo and in order to protect his family, he's agreed to provide information, though his knowledge isn't as extensive as his wife's, since he was more of a paid enforcer type."

Charlie sat back in her seat. "I'm still getting over the fact that she even agreed to talk," she murmured.

"So are we," admitted Graves. "Even more so with the level of detail she's been able to reveal. Of course, there are certain areas where she has little to no knowledge of the operation, but in the areas where she does, it's been quite informative."

"What has she said so far?"

"Well for a start, Miss Nash has confirmed that Hugo Austin was indeed a part of CBJ Industries and that he was one of the quartet of leaders," Robertson said.

"Can she actually prove that?"

"There's no documentation to support her statement, no," he admitted. "It will become a case of her word and any further evidence that comes to light."

"And unfortunately, the identity of these key people is one of those areas where Gypsy had no knowledge," said Graves. "She has no idea who these other people are and I get the feeling that only Hugo and the other three know of each other."

Smart, thought Charlie. If one part of the organisation fell, then the other three were protected for as long as the head person remained silent. No wonder Hugo was willing to die, rather than go to jail. The target on his back will be huge.

"Discovering the identity of these other members will be a top priority," said Robertson. "Especially given how dangerous these people are."

"Yeah, Hugo killed two men, one in cold blood for the sheer enjoyment of it," Graves said. "And if any of the other members are anything like him or worse, then it would explain his willingness to die, rather than be captured," she said, repeating Charlie's own thoughts.

"How do you reckon Hugo will go in prison?" asked Charlie.

"A close eye will be kept on him and I believe solitary confinement for his own safety is on the cards," Robertson replied. "We'll also inform his family. Threats against them are all but guaranteed as a way to keep his silence."

"Hugo won't endanger them," Charlie confidently said. "The one thing I can say about Hugo, is he loves his mum and brother and so he'll do whatever is necessary to protect them."

"That's the consensus we've come to," said Robertson.

"It's also why Braxton was so willing to confess and then keep his mouth shut," said Graves. "Threats were made toward his family and he won't speak, not as long as those threats remain, especially against Heath in jail."

"Did Gypsy say anything about Brax's connection to Hugo?" asked Charlie.

"Braxton was Hugo's right hand man for this area," he said.

"This area?"

"Their business is quite expansive and mostly along the smaller coastal areas, where smuggling is a little easier to achieve with access to boats, night time rendezvous out on the water and a much smaller police force within those areas to deal with," he explained. "Summer Bay itself was only a very small part of a much larger drug and people smuggling ring. Hugo's section was mostly responsible for smuggling drugs, amongst other interests, like standover tactics and money laundering."

"That shop where Shannon saw Gypsy go into," said Graves. "Was used as a temporary storage centre for supplies and for the drugs coming in. That's why everything was moved out the moment Shannon got away."

"I just can't believe this was all going on right under our noses," Charlie murmured.

"They were very good at keeping a low profile," Robertson said. "That's why they've been so successful in getting away with this for so long."

"Yeah and if Hugo hadn't let his jealousy toward Watson get the better of him, then we may never have found out," added Graves.

Charlie just shook her head as she absorbed it all. "So what was Gypsy's real purpose for being here?" she eventually asked.

"Miss Nash was initially brought to the Bay to gauge what sort of damage Brax's arrest had done to the operation," Robertson said. "She was meant to assess if things needed to be shut down completely or whether their interests here could be salvaged, which apparently they were," he said. "She was actually due to leave town when the accident happened and given Hugo's obsession with Martha, he instructed Miss Nash to find out what had happened."

"She was to get as close to the investigation as she could," said Graves. "It was meant to be me she cosied up to, but a chance run in with Angelo gave her the opening she needed. He really had mistaken her for Shannon and she used it to her advantage."

"What light could she shed on the murders?"

"Jack's death truly was accidental, in that no one was meant to be at the development site that night, except for Hugo and Brax," Robertson replied. "It seems as if the development was being used to launder money for CBJ Industries and they were meeting there in secret to discuss how to get rid of the protestors, only a passerby noticed something, thought they were trespassers and called it in."

"We know what happened next," said Graves.

"Yeah, they killed Jack and very nearly my cousin," she muttered angrily. Knowing it hadn't been intentional didn't really help, since it had still happened when it didn't need to have.

"As for Angelo's murder, well that was definitely planned, though not from the beginning," Robertson said. "At first, Hugo was happy to see Angelo go to jail, because he liked the idea of a cop who was used to life's luxuries, rotting in jail."

"And he had ways to ensure that Angelo's stay inside would become his worst nightmare," added Graves.

"However, jail was never a certainty and when it became clear that Angelo was likely to get away with it, Hugo's intentions toward him changed," Robertson said. "The night of the murder, Miss Nash had arranged to get Angelo to that nightclub, then she staged their argument knowing that Angelo would be looking to work out his frustrations."

"And she knew exactly how he worked out his frustrations," said Graves. "Since she'd spent days watching his movements and knew how he liked to visit prostitutes in dark alleys whenever he was pissed off at someone or something."

"Hugo was there watching the whole night unfold," Robertson told Charlie.

"His name was never mentioned by any of the witnesses there that night," Charlie said.

"He disguised himself and kept to the darkened corners," Robertson said. "The rest of the night went down pretty much as how Miss Nash described it in her confession, only it was Hugo who had pulled the trigger. He later filled her in on all the necessary details needed for her confession."

"Like why he'd dragged Angelo's body when he was strong enough to have carried him," said Graves. "He wanted to make it appear as if the killer had struggled to move Angelo," she said. "That way, a woman could be more reasonably considered as a suspect."

"In other words, he wanted Georgie as a suspect," Charlie muttered.

Graves nodded. "When that didn't work and the investigation started to get a little too close to his other interests in the Bay, that was when Gypsy stepped up," she said. "Turns out her original alibi was the real one. She had been in the hotel bar at the time of Angelo's murder, only when she was ordered to confess, the bartender was paid to recant his statement and say he hadn't seen her. She also wasn't lying about the gun being in the vent at the shop. Hugo had apparently wiped all his prints off it and left it there for her to pick up and dispose of when safe to do so. It was why only her prints were on it when she brought it into the station with her."

"Has Hugo said anything about this?"

"We went to challenge Hugo on everything Miss Nash had told us and were told in no uncertain terms, that it was no longer our business," Robertson said. "The Drugs Squad, along with a task force which has been looking into organised crime, has now officially taken over the case."

"And since Hugo has signed a confession for his crimes, our boss has ordered us to tie up any loose ends here, hand it over to the relevant people and return to the city within the next couple of days," Graves informed Charlie. "Any further access to Gypsy Nash is also off the cards since she's going into witness protection, along with her daughter and husband."

"Damn," muttered Charlie. "What about Bianca? Did Gypsy pick up anything about her from Angelo?"

"No and I think we all have to accept that we may never find out the whole truth where Miss Scott is concerned," Robertson said.

"And the cover up Angelo and McQueen undertook?"

"Angelo's dead and there is just not enough evidence to bring charges against Sean McQueen," Robertson told her.

"Then Bianca stays as a missing person and April is never given closure," murmured Charlie.

"Unfortunately, that is the nature of the job at times," said Robertson. "We can't always get the answers we want and with the current investigation into her disappearance and activities likely to end soon, then maybe a future coronial inquest into her disappearance will have better luck."

"That likely won't be called for years," said Charlie. "And do really think an inquest will prove McQueen disposed of Bianca's body at his family Crematorium?"

"Anything is possible," he said. "But it won't be for us to find out."

"It really is over Charlie," Graves told her. "The murderer is behind bars where he belongs and other departments with the right resources, will be carrying on the investigations from here."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad it is over," she said. "It just feels somewhat anti climatic and I hate not seeing a case through to the absolute end."

"I feel the same," said Graves.

"As long as the right result is had, we should be happy," Robertson said. He got to his feet. "It's been a pleasure working with you Charlie and when it comes time to leave in a couple of days, I might actually miss this place." He nodded to her. "I'll leave you to your work."

The moment she was alone, Charlie reached for her phone. "Hey Joey."

"Hey, how is work going?"

"Fine," she said. "Robertson and Graves just got back."

"And?"

"It's over Joey," she said. "It's really over."

"Does that mean we can go on our weekend away now?"

"It does indeed."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Charlie said. "I'll be home in a few hours and we can talk some more on it."

"We can talk tomorrow," Joey told her. "We still have some more time to make up for in the bedroom tonight."

"Now I really can't wait," murmured Charlie, her face heating in anticipation.

"I'll be ready and waiting for you."

"Tease," Charlie said, but Joey had already hung up.


	130. Chapter 130

_This will be my last update until after Christmas. Have a Merry Christmas everyone! :o)_

* * *

><p>"Aw, my poor little copper is all tuckered out," Joey teasing said to her sleeping girlfriend. Charlie just murmured in reply and rolled over.<p>

"Guess we'll just have to catch up on that time together tomorrow," Joey murmured. She walked to the foot of the bed and undid Charlie's shoes. Poor Charlie. She'd ended up working overtime and so had pretty much just collapsed on the bed after she got home. At least she had made it as far as the bed and not fallen asleep on the couch, because this way she could cuddle up with her.

Joey pulled the sheet up over her. "That weekend away from all of this is looking even better," she whispered. She smiled when Charlie murmured an incomprehensible reply. She'd best leave her to get some sleep now.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss this tub," Shannon said as she lent against her girlfriend who was sitting behind her.<p>

"Mine is nowhere near as fancy or as big as this one, but you're more than welcome to it," Graves told her. "My bathtub is your bathtub."

"You certainly know the way to my heart," Shannon said with a grin. "First you get the name of the guy who attacked me and send a posse out after him and then you offer me your tub."

"Some say flowers do the trick, but I know differently," joked Graves and Shannon chuckled.

Shannon turned to face her girlfriend, ignoring the water sloshing over the sides as she moved. "I am so glad my car broke down in this town."

"And I'm glad you bumped into me that day and tipped my coke all over me."

"It's almost as if fate was playing a hand in getting us together."

"In that case, what does fate have planned for us tonight?" smirked Graves.

"This for starters," said Shannon, capturing Graves' lips in a passionate kiss that left both women breathless.

* * *

><p>"Martha called while you were in the shower," Joey told her girlfriend when Charlie finally joined her in the kitchen the next morning. "She said it was ok for us to stop by before work since we didn't catch up with them yesterday."<p>

Charlie nodded through a yawn.

"You look like you could do with a few more hours of sleep."

"The joys of overtime and extra shifts," Charlie said through another yawn. "I have another split double starting tomorrow."

"When does Angelo's replacement start?"

"In a couple of weeks," she replied. "We can cover his position easily enough, but with Georgie on leave till her face heals, we're stretched a little thinner than we can usually deal with."

"Maybe we should put our weekend away off for a little longer then," Joey suggested.

"Next weekend should be fine," Charlie said. "Georgie should be back on board by then."

With her elbows on the table, Joey rested her chin in her hands and grinned at Charlie. "But by then, are you going to be awake for our little soiree or too tired from all the extra work hours?"

"There is no way that I'm going to conk out on our trip."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she said through yet another yawn. "Now where's the coffee, because I need it extra strong today."

* * *

><p>"Thanks Martha," Charlie said as she accepted the cup from her.<p>

"Jesus Charlie, that's your third cup already this morning," Joey said.

"And at this rate, I might just make it til morning tea," replied Charlie and Martha laughed.

"Georgie's the same," said Martha. "I think coffee runs through their veins."

"That would explain a few things," Joey said and Charlie replied by poking out her tongue.

"Speaking of Georgie, where is she?" Charlie asked.

"She went back to sleep just after I called you and I haven't the heart to wake her," Martha told her. "I think the last couple of days has finally caught up with her, both physically and emotionally," she said. "And unfortunately, with all this stuff with John going on, I can't see the emotional rollercoaster easing up anytime soon."

"How did yesterday's visit to John and Gina's go?" asked Joey.

"Once Georgie had gotten through to Gina that she wasn't responsible for Hugo turning out to be such a giant dick, we ended up leaving pretty quickly afterwards," Martha answered. "Georgie really is trying with John, but it's not easy for her to just set aside years of resentment overnight. It's going to take time," she said.

"At least she's willing to try," said Charlie. "That's something I never expected her to do, even before I found out John was her father," she said. "The same with Shandi. I was so surprised when Georgie invited her for dinner that night."

"I think she surprised herself a little at that," Martha said. "But it was a sign that she was finally starting to accept they were her family and the same goes for her introducing Jay to them. She never would have done that unless she was ready to accept that they were a part of, not just her life, but of Jay's," she said. "However, accepting them was just the first step and unlike Jay who already adores them, it's not going to be as easy for Georgie to allow John and Shandi to get closer to her and so they're all going to have to work through her trust issues if they're to have any sort of relationship together."

"If it's what they all want, which it seems like they do, then they'll get there eventually," Joey said.

"I hope so, because I'd love for Georgie to have a proper relationship with a father who loves her," Martha said. "She missed out on that growing up and she deserves it."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Joey pointed to her watch. "Charlie, hadn't you best be off to work?"<p>

"Oh shit," she muttered. She jumped to her feet, grabbed her jacket and kissed Joey all in the one motion.

"I'd suggest laying off any more coffee for an hour or two," Joey bemusedly told her slightly hyperactive girlfriend.

"I'll see you later," she said, bouncing toward the door. "Give Georgie my love," she called out to Martha.

"Will do," Martha said, but Charlie was already gone.

"Maybe I should stock up on some decaf at home," Joey murmured.

"Nah, I tried that with Georgie once and didn't bother telling her when I served it up."

"What happened?"

"It wasn't pretty."

Joey laughed at the exaggerated graveness in Martha's voice.

"Get used to this Joey," she said. "You're in love with a cop, so you're just going to have to live with the consequences of that when it comes to their eating and sleeping habits."

"Charlie's worth it."

"That she is," said Martha. "And don't worry, today's caffeine effects will have worn off by the time Charlie gets to the Station."

"Till the next cuppa," Joey said with a grin. She looked around the room. "I only just realised how quiet it is in here," she said. "Where's Jay?"

"With granddad Tony," replied Martha. "After the recent revelations, I think Tony just needed to feel a closer connection to Jack, so he came by earlier to take Jay to the playground," she explained. "Poor Tony, he really has taken the news about Hugo incredibly hard and not just because he killed his boy," she murmured. "He's so angry and bitter at Hugo for all the lies he's told since that night, and now that the truth is out, Tony feels absolutely sick to his stomach that throughout this entire time, he had been talking to and sharing meals with his son's killer and didn't even know it," Martha told her. "And what makes this an even worse betrayal for Tony, was the way Hugo had been so supportive of him during those tough early months following Jack's death." She shook her head sadly. "All this time we thought that not knowing the truth of that night was hard, since it gave us no real closure, but now that we do have that knowledge, it's as if the old wounds have reopened somewhat, especially for Tony."

"And for you?"

Martha sighed heavily. "It's a reminder of how much I miss Jack," she murmured sadly. "I always will and I hate that Jay never got a chance to know his dad, but Jack is gone and as painful as his death was, I came to accept that he was never coming back and moved on with my life," she said. "And I know in my heart, that is what Jack would have wanted me to do." She glanced toward her bedroom and smiled. "Georgie is my future and I am so very happy with her."

"I should hope so, since you're planning on marrying her."

That made Martha laugh again. "I honestly can't wait for our wedding day."

"I guess you probably haven't had much chance to actually discuss the wedding with everything else going on."

"Yeah, we should have been planning for our wedding and Jay's adoption, but instead my fiancé was kidnapped and now we're having to deal with the fallout from learning that my ex killed my husband," she said. "And with the situation as it currently is, I just wouldn't feel right about asking my matron of honour to help with any of the planning, not when she has more important things on her mind right now," Martha said. "Tony really needs Rachel more than I do at this moment."

"Well, as one of your bridesmaids, how about I temporarily fill in for Rachel?" Joey suggested.

"It really would be nice for Georgie and I to focus on the positives in our lives and on our future together," Martha replied.

"Then why don't I go down to the newsagents, buy up on the wedding mags and we make a start on planning for the happy day."

Martha found herself nodding in agreement. This was exactly the tonic she needed.

* * *

><p>Charlie sipped at her sixth coffee for the day while she read her text messages. She smiled when she saw the text request from her cousin. She'd forgotten about that.<p>

"No probs, will pick up after work," she texted back.

At the sound of a throat clearing, Charlie looked up. Robertson was standing there. "There's been a development," he said. "Hugo Austin is dead," he stated matter-of-factly.


	131. Chapter 131

"Oh no, Gina will be devastated," were the first words out of Charlie's mouth on hearing that Hugo was dead. The next were to ask what had happened.

"Hugo hung himself in his prison cell four hours ago," Robertson informed her.

"Fuck," she murmured. Since he'd already tried suicide by cop, this really didn't come as much of a surprise as it probably should have. "Where was his cell mate?"

"There wasn't one," he replied. "Hugo had been moved to solitary for his own safety after Braxton had earlier been attacked during yard privileges."

"Attacked?"

"Nothing too major," he said. "I'd say it was more of a warning shot to both he and Hugo to toe the line and keep their mouths shut."

"Brax was unlikely to ever talk anyway."

"True, but a little reminder every now and again as to the consequences should he do so, doesn't hurt."

Charlie looked more closely at Robertson's expression and saw something she'd missed earlier. "Is there something else you're not saying?"

"I just find the timing interesting," Robertson said. "They were already looking to place Hugo into solitary confinement to keep an eye on him even before Braxton's attack, yet there was no one within cooee of his cell when he killed himself," he said. "I had a private word with one of the prison officers and found that the regular checkups weren't so regular for a period of one hour."

"Arranged?"

He nodded. "But not by Hugo's former partners in crime."

"Hugo's not really dead, is he?" she murmured as she realised where he was going with this. "You're thinking the task force faked his death and Hugo is now in Witness Protection, aren't you?"

"Actually, I'm thinking we shouldn't be discussing any such scenario," he said. "Hugo Austin has officially been declared dead and now it's time for his family to grieve for him and then move on."

"Gina and the others should be safe now, if Hugo is dead, right?"

"My opinion of Hugo Austin is as low as it could possibly be, but I don't doubt his love for his mother and his brother and I'm sure he was thinking of them when he made this choice."

"To kill himself," said Charlie. She was a little more certain now that Hugo was alive and well, somewhere. She'd have liked to have seen justice with him in prison, but having some idea of the life a witness such as he will be forced to live, he was still in a prison, one where he'd never be able to see or contact his family from ever again and would be forever looking over his shoulder in fear of what was there. This latest development might also help Gina in the long run. She'd grieve for him obviously, but the alternative would have been spending years with the constant worry of something happening to him in jail, while also trying to cope with what he'd done.

"What about Gypsy Nash?" she asked.

"Already safely stashed away," he replied. "There are still people out there that need to be brought to justice and with their assistance, they will be," he said. "It will take time, potentially years even, but these people will be brought to justice."

"I hope so," said Charlie. "So that's it then, you're done here?"

He nodded. "I leave first thing tomorrow," he told her. "Graves will stay on for an extra day to tie up some paperwork, but I'm needed back in the City by noon for a full briefing." He glanced at his watch. "In the meantime, I intend to spend some enjoyable hours with the lovely Leah." He tilted his head to her, then left.

* * *

><p>"Was that Charlie I just heard?" Martha said as she came out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel.<p>

"Yeah, she just wanted to ask me how Gina was doing with the news about Hugo before she headed home."

Martha sighed at the mention of Hugo. There had been a time where she had loved Hugo, was even going to marry him, yet the only sadness she had felt on learning of his passing, was for Gina losing her son. She felt nothing for him these days except contempt, especially after he had tried to kill her fiancée.

"What's that," Martha said suddenly when she spied her fiancée trying to covertly slip something into her pocket.

"What's what?" she innocently replied.

"What did you just put into your pocket?"

"My keys," said Watson.

"Those keys which are sitting on the table right there next to you."

Watson glanced to her left. "Yep, that would be them."

"So your keys are in two places at once then?"

"Yep."

"You're up to something."

"Yep," Watson said with a cheeky grin.

"It better be good."

"It will be," she said. "Now go dry your hair while I get tea ready."

* * *

><p>"Oh, poor Gina," murmured Joey when Charlie had told her the latest news when she finally got home from work. "I know she was hurt by his actions, but at the end of the day, he was still her son and she loved him."<p>

"Yeah and from what Georgie said, it's hit Gina hard," said Charlie. "The poor woman. First she had to deal with the news her son was a murderer and tried to kill her husband and step-daughter and now this." Without any way of being certain either way about Hugo's death, Charlie had decided to view him as dead as a doornail. She hated keeping something like this from Joey, but no one could ever suspect that he might still be alive. It would be too dangerous to his family if there was even a hint his death had been staged and that just wasn't a burden she wanted to place on Joey. Besides, he really could be dead.

"This might be a bit insensitive, but Hugo chose to end his life, just as he chose to become a criminal," Joey said. "It's no one's fault except his own and now with Hugo dead, it at least gives Gina a chance to move on, instead of sitting on the sidelines while her son rots in prison." Joey frowned when Charlie smiled. "What?"

"I actually had the same thoughts, so if you're insensitive, then so am I."

"Then we're both a couple of insensitive gits," she said with a grin.

"I think Gina will be very aware that some of us won't be missing Hugo," said Charlie. "Not that we'll be going around saying that to her face. That's the last thing she needs."

"She has a good support base around her, so I'm sure she'll be fine in the long run."

Charlie nodded. "I still wish things had gone differently."

"There are times where I still feel the same way about Angelo," she said. "If only he'd done this or that, he might have avoided causing Martha's accident and still been alive, but it happened and it can't be changed and he paid for his mistakes with his life, just as Hugo has."

"Well I've certainly made my share of mistakes, but there is one I don't regret at all."

"Oh, which one is that?"

"Falling in love with a married woman."

"Which married woman?"

Joey's reaction confused her at first, till she realised she was jerking her chain. "Very funny," Charlie said.

"I'm not proud of my own actions in my marriage, but at least I owned up to them and was honest," said Joey. "Eventually," she added with a wry grin. "We both could have done things differently though."

"Yeah, we could have," she murmured. "Like I said though, I don't regret falling in love with you."

"Nor I with you."

"Oh god, you're not going to get all kissy face again are you," Ruby said when she walked past them on the way to the kitchen.

"Actually, we thought we'd wait for you, just so you could watch," Charlie cheerfully replied.

"You're such a wonderful and thoughtful sister," Ruby sarcastically said, but she was smiling. "Whose turn to cook tonight?" she asked.

They all pointed at each other and said at the same time, "Yours."

* * *

><p>Martha followed the sounds of soft romantic music and enticing aromas coming from the next room. "My, you have been busy," she said when she walked into the room.<p>

"Yeah, preparing a tea like this is really hard work," replied Watson.

Martha raised her nose and sniffed. "That Italian place in Yabbie Creek?"

"Busted," grinned Watson. "But in my defence, finding the phone number to the restaurant and then convincing them to deliver was hard work."

"Ok Georgie, what are you up to?"

"First, lets have a drink," she said, taking Martha's crutches and then handing her a glass.

Martha frowned when it rattled. She held it up to the light. There was something sparkling in her glass. "Oh my god," she whispered. "Is that what I think it is?" she said, tipping it out onto her hand.

"I know you've already accepted my proposal, but I wanted to make it a little more romantic."

"Georgie, I don't care how you proposed, only that you did."

"Then you don't want the ring?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

"I didn't say that."

"I'd get down on my knee and really do this properly if I could, but the embarrassment of trying to get back up would kill the mood, so here goes," Watson said as she gently took the ring from her palm and held it before her. "Martha Holden, you are my world and I love you with my whole heart, so will you do me the honour of being my wife and marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you," she said again. Even though she'd already accepted before, there were tears of joy in her eyes when Georgie slipped the ring onto her finger. "When did you get this?"

"I was actually on my way to pick it up when Hugo waylaid us, which of course didn't exactly go to plan, so I asked Charlie to pick it up for me today."

"It's beautiful Georgie, it really is."

"Just like you," she replied. "As soon as I saw it, I knew I had to get it."

"For someone who claims to have no idea about jewellery, this really is exquisite Georgie."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it Georgie, just as I love you."

* * *

><p>"I know I won't really miss Robertson when he leaves, but I do know someone who will," Charlie said to Joey as they sat out on the back porch, enjoying the evening air.<p>

"Yeah, even though Leah knew heading in that he wasn't sticking around, she'll definitely miss him," said Joey. "But after Brax's betrayal cut her so deeply, Robertson has at least reminded her that there are good guys out there who are willing to make her feel special and in that, he's done his job," she said. "He really has done wonders for Leah's self-esteem and has made her feel beautiful and wanted once more."

"You think it'll encourage her to go on the prowl now?"

Joey chuckled at the image of Leah on the prowl that just popped into her head.

"What's so funny?" asked Charlie.

"Never mind," she said. "As for Leah from here on in, I think she'll certainly be more open to dating than she was before," Joey said.

"With who though?" murmured Charlie.

"Looking to do some matchmaking, are we?"

"Hardly," she replied. "I'm just looking at the available men in town and I honestly don't see one who would take Leah's fancy."

"Did you expect her to get with Brax?"

"No," said Charlie. "But honestly Joey, there's really not much choice for the single ladies in town, whether straight or gay," she said. "Not to mention that Leah already knows most of the single men around town, since everyone goes to the Diner."

"I guess the pickings here might be a little slim," murmured Joey. "There will be someone out there for Leah though," she said. "She deserves to be happy."

Now it was Charlie who was chuckling. Joey raised an enquiring brow in her direction. "Sorry, I'm just laughing at us sitting out here discussing other people's love lives like a pair of old gossips."

"Well, our love life is already settled, so we have to talk about someone's."

"Or we could dispense with the talking altogether and go for hand on contact," suggested Charlie with a smirk.

"Are you forgetting that we told Ruby we'd sit up and watch a movie with her?"

Charlie groaned. "What was I thinking when I did that?"

"That you're a good person for wanting to spend time with your sister," Joey said. "And there's always later for the hand on contact," she reminded her.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

"Me or my hands?"

"Every part of you."


	132. Chapter 132

"Humph, typical," Joey muttered from behind the morning newspaper she was reading.

"What is?" Charlie asked as she started on her first coffee for the day.

"The Rosetta's statement to Hugo's arrest for Angelo's murder and his subsequent suicide," she replied.

"Let me guess, they say they're relieved his killer was captured and then go on to spout a lot of drivel about poor Angelo and how he was let down by those he had trusted, blah, blah, blah."

Joey peered over the paper at her. "Have you already read this, because that's a pretty close summation of what I just read?"

"No, I've just seen it plenty of times before from family or friends who just can't accept their precious son, daughter, etc wasn't the little angel they believed them to be," she said. "They blame everyone else and call the police useless and so on, then when an arrest is finally made, some may even thank us for doing our job, but then can't resist trying paint their little darlings as innocent victims who did no wrong."

"I get the impression his dad would come to accept that Angelo had fucked up badly during his time in Summer Bay," said Joey. "His mother on the other hand, is a piece of work and isn't the sort of person who will ever accept that her golden child was anything less than golden."

"At least you won't have to worry about them now," Charlie said. "And Georgie and I won't have to worry about any more of those ridiculously biased articles anymore."

"You think so?"

"The authors of those articles have egg on their faces now that it's been shown they got everything so wrong, so I doubt they'll be in a hurry to add any further egg."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Joey, Hugo's death means it's all over for us, so lets put all thoughts of Rosetta's and shitty newspaper articles out of our minds," she suggested. She studied her girlfriend for a moment. Joey hadn't really questioned the circumstances surrounding Hugo's death, yet Charlie had a feeling she wanted to. She was grateful though, that Joey chose not to voice any concerns. Robertson had been right, there couldn't be even a hint of suspicion around Hugo's death or his family could become targets.

"I wish I could actually forget some of it," Joey admitted. "But you're right, it's time to put it all in the past now and concentrate on our future," she said. "Starting with our weekend away."

"Next weekend, I promise." With Christmas just around the corner, she just hoped she'd find a vacancy somewhere or their trip might have to wait.

* * *

><p>Shannon held tighter to the warm body in her arms. "Can't you sleep in?" she murmured against Graves' shoulder. "Robertson's probably already checked out and on his way back to the city by now."<p>

"Ah, so that's why the vice grip," Graves said with a grin. "With the boss away, you want me to play hooky."

"Yep," Shannon said, kissing her bare shoulder. "I'll make the morning worth your while."

Graves groaned when Shannon's hand cupped her breast and started a gentle massage. "What do you say to a little hooky," cooed Shannon.

"Feels a little more grabby than hooky," groaned Graves.

"You mean this?" Shannon squeezed a little harder and let her thumb play with Graves' nipple.

"You don't play fair," Graves managed to gasp out while her body came alive in Shannon's arms.

"Not when it comes to getting some with my favourite girl," Shannon said. "Two more hours and I promise to make you so happy, that your paperwork will be a breeze."

"Make it three hours," Graves said, flipping over and pinning Shannon to the bed.

"Hey, no fair you using your cop training on me," she pouted.

"What were you saying about fairness before?" Graves asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"That's different." Shannon grinned up at her. "What next officer Perky?"

"I make you pay for that dreadful nickname."

"Officer Perky, Perky, Perky," Shannon taunted her. "Pe…" the rest was cut off when Graves' mouth crushed against hers.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm a little late," Joey said when she joined Martha at the table.<p>

"It's ok, I've been catching up with Leah, my always on time bridesmaid," Martha jokingly told her.

"Oh, that little suck," Joey teased when Leah grinned in their direction. Then Joey's eyes caught the glint coming from Martha's hand. "Whoa, that's a gorgeous rock."

"I know," beamed Martha, who hadn't been shy in flashing it around. She proudly showed it off once more to Joey.

"Your fiancée has great taste," Joey said. "You're one lucky woman."

"Damn right I am," said Martha. "There are some who would disagree, but that's only because they have no idea what a wonderful woman Georgie is."

"That's their loss," Joey told her. "Where is Georgie by the way?"

"She's taken Jay around to Gina's to cheer her up."

"She's gone to John's place without you?"

"That was my reaction when she first suggested it," Martha said with a smile. "Then she told me John had a doctor's check up this morning and so he wouldn't be there."

"Oh well, at least she is trying though."

"Yeah she is," said Martha. "And that's why we're all willing to let her set the pace," she said. "Everyone except Jay, that is. If he had his way, he'd have all his grandparents living with us."

"John, Roo and Georgie all living under the one roof?"

"Even I would have nightmares with that scenario," laughed Martha. "At least granddad Tony would be there to help me officiate, along with Gina, Irene and Rachel."

"And Charlie on backup in times of emergency," Joey chuckled. "Which would be often."

"Way too often," Martha said. "Living together would be way too full on, so I'm happy to settle for my mum and Georgie finally seeing eye to eye and Georgie thawing toward her father."

"Does that extend to seating arrangements at the wedding?"

"I'm sure they can handle one day of being all lumped in together."

"Speaking of which, when is the big day to be, since we're meant to be planning for it?" Joey asked her.

"Georgie is absolutely adamant that only one of us will be limping down the aisle, so it won't be for a few months at least," she said. "I'm hoping the crutches will be gone within the next few weeks and as my knee grows stronger, I can step up the physio and exercise."

"So, three or four months to the wedding?"

"Three," Martha stated firmly.

"My, someone seems in a hurry to wed," Joey teased.

"Damn right I am," said Martha. "It's funny, we've lived together for ages and while marriage had crossed my mind at times, it wasn't really a priority," she explained. "But after everything that has happened, the moment Georgie proposed, I suddenly realised how much I really did want this," she said. "I want to be Georgie's wife, just as much as I want her to be Jay's legal parent."

"How is the adoption going?"

"Morag reckons it will all be pretty much a formality, since I'm his mother and the one who requested the adoption," she said. "It also helps that Georgie has been a part of Jay's life since his birth and is already seen by him as his mama, so it should just be a matter of filing the forms, being assessed and then signing off on the adoption."

"That's great," said Joey.

"It will be nice to have something go without a hitch," Martha said. "It will make up for all the drama of the wedding."

"You're already expecting drama?"

"Joey, it's Summer Bay and I can't remember the last time when there wasn't some huge drama at a wedding," she said. "I won't even bother going into all the last minute dramas I had on my wedding day to Jack or we'd be here all day."

Joey laughed.

"What about your wedding day?" asked Martha.

"Went without a hitch," Joey said. "That probably should have been the first sign I was making a mistake with Angelo."

"Well, your next wedding won't be a mistake," Martha assured her. "You and Charlie belong together."

"I just want to get through our first holiday, then Christmas together, before I even think the word marriage where Charlie and I are concerned," she said. "Yours on the other hand, we can discuss ad nauseam."

"Careful, you may regret that once we start getting down to the nitty gritty."

"By then, Rachel should be back on board as your Matron of Honour and I can go back to being a simple bridesmaid," Joey said with a grin.

"Oh don't worry Joey, I will still make sure that both you and Leah earn your keep as bridesmaids."

Joey's eyes narrowed suspiciously at her. "You're not one of those Bridezillas, are you?"

Martha smiled sweetly at her. "Not as long as I have my friends keeping me in check."

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into," Joey murmured dramatically.

Martha laughed again. "Don't worry Joey, I'm not a Bridezilla."

"Bridezillas all say that about themselves."

"Well not this one," Martha said. "I can't say the same for Georgie though, since this is her first wedding."

"Your fiancée is scary enough without her becoming Bridezilla," said Joey. "Or is that Groomzilla?"

"I'm not really sure," said Martha. "Hopefully we won't find out either way."

"Amen to that," said Joey. "Now, what do we start with today?"

"No idea," she replied. "I spent last night going through those wedding mags you brought me, but I just can't imagine Georgie being on board with any of it," she said. "Or me for that matter. They're all about these big, fancy weddings and that's just not us."

"Ok, so we forget the mags and make a list on what you and Georgie like, both as individuals and as a couple."

"That sounds like a good place to start."

* * *

><p>Charlie smirked when Graves finally arrived at the Station. She tapped at her watch and waved her finger at her.<p>

Graves shrugged, then grinned, knowing she'd been busted. "It's not my fault I'm a red blooded woman with a hot girlfriend I can't stay away from," she explained to Charlie.

"And what would Robertson say about your tardiness?"

"Who cares, he's not here."

"Good answer," said Charlie. "And I don't blame you. Shannon would be enough to distract anyone."

"Especially if you saw her the way I do," she couldn't resist saying.

"Well, since I'm a happily taken woman, I'm not even going to try to picture Shannon the way you see her."

"Joey will be pleased," she said. "Anyway, it's not as if I have a pile of work to do today. It's mostly just tying up loose ends and I doubt it will take more than a few hours anyway."

"Are you staying overnight or heading back to the city straight afterward?"

"The room is paid up for another night, so Shannon and I are planning on sticking around and enjoying it."

"If you don't have any set plans for tea, the four of us should go out for a meal and some drinks."

"I'd like that," said Graves. "Well, I'd better get to work just in case Robertson does call to check in on me."

"You think he will?"

"It's Robertson and he likes to keep me on my toes, so yeah, more than likely."

"How do you cope with him as a partner?"

Graves laughed at the question. "He's not that bad."

"Really?"

"Ok, he can be, but he's a damn fine Detective and teacher and I'm learning a lot from him," she said. "Including how to not tear my hair out whenever he's in a particularly annoying mood."

"All I can say is better you than me."

"I get that response a lot," Graves said with a wry grin. "If you hear any weird noises coming from the office, you'll know Robertson has called," she said as she walked toward the room.

* * *

><p>"Tell the truth Leah," Martha said during a break from the wedding planning. "What are you already missing more, Robertson or the sex?"<p>

"He only just left this morning," she said.

"And?" Joey prodded.

"Alright, I miss him," she finally admitted. "It was just so nice to feel wanted."

"And the sex?" Martha persisted.

"That too," she said. "And in all honestly, it probably is the physical side I will miss more," Leah told them. "Robert is a nice guy and all, but he was never going to be sticking around long term, so it was easy not to become too attached to him," she said. "But when he was with me, he was all about me and it was so fucking wonderful to feel like that again."

Joey smirked at her language, since it was rare to hear even a tame cuss from Leah's mouth.

"Well, I reckon while your juices are flowing like this, you really should seize the moment and sign up to one of those dating sites before you start to wimp out," Martha said to her.

"I am not signing up to internet dating," Leah stated quite firmly.

"There's nothing wrong with internet dating," Joey said.

"Would you sign up to it?"

"Of course," she replied. "But I have Charlie, so I don't need to."

"And I'm getting married, so I'm set as well," added Martha.

"You two are so full of shit," Leah said with a shake of her head. "Neither of you would be caught dead signing up to dating like that."

"Yeah, you're right," Joey admitted with a grin.

"Guys, I appreciate that you're just looking out for me, I really do and while I don't want to end up all alone, I'm in no rush for a serious relationship just yet," she told them. "Right now, I'm just happy that Robert has reminded me that men do find me desirable."

"And women," Joey cheekily added and battered her eyelids suggestively at her.

"Tough luck Joey, since I like driving stick," she said with a grin. "Really guys, I never expected Robert to walk through my door and he's really opened my eyes to the possibilities, so who knows, the next guy in my life could be just around the corner and if he comes knocking, I'm more than likely to open that door."

"That's the spirit," said Joey.

"Anything to avoid you guys trying to set me up," she said. "And before you start getting any ideas, I have customers to serve."

"She's going to be fine," Martha said once Leah had gone.

"Oh shit," Joey muttered when she caught sight of a familiar figure.

"It's not that bad Joey."

"Not about Leah," she said. "It's my father."

"What about him?"

"He just walked into the Diner."


	133. Chapter 133

"I'm glad things went ok with your father," Charlie said to Joey after her girlfriend had revealed the surprise visit to her when she got home.

"Yeah, me to," she replied. "Part of me was nervous about seeing him again, but the other part was happy. He's my dad and though things are still a little distant between us, it was nice to talk to him without feeling like I had to be worried he was only manipulating me again."

"Are you sure he's not?"

"I'm sure," she said. "He's a broken man Charlie," Joey told her. "His partnership with the Rosetta's is over, he's admitted he was wrong about Angelo and to top that off, his marriage is over."

"Did May tell him who the real father of her baby is?"

"No, but I have an uncomfortable feeling as to who it might be."

Charlie looked at her girlfriend and remembering what Joey had told her in the past about May, she started to share that uncomfortable feeling. "You don't really think it is him, do you?"

"The timing fits," said Joey. "We were living at dad's place in the month leading up to our move to the Bay." Joey shrugged. "I guess we'll find out for certain soon enough," she said. "And if we're right, then I suspect that May won't be too upset about missing out on dad's money, not when she'll have Angelo's parents throwing money at her just so they can be a part of the baby's life."

"That poor kid," murmured Charlie. Being spoilt rotten had done nothing for Angelo and with his death, she had a feeling his mother would go even more overboard with his child. "Do you think he knew about the baby?"

"No way or his family would have been all over her before now," she said.

"Like your father would have been if that had been yours and Angelo's child," she muttered.

Joey set aside the clothes she'd chosen to wear out that night and looked to her girlfriend. "Charlie, I know you're still mistrustful of my father and you have every reason to be," she said. "I am as well, but with everything that has happened, especially when he realised how I could have been lost forever if Hugo had had his way, it's made him start to reassess things," she told her. "I'm not expecting miracles or anything, because he's at an age where he's very stuck in his ways on some things, but I honestly believe he's willing to step back and let me run my life the way I want it to be run."

"With me?"

"Of course with you dummy," Joey said with a grin. "Or do you expect me to rock up to that little holiday inn on my own?"

"We're just damn lucky we even have that holiday inn," said Charlie. "With every phone call ending with sorry, we're booked solid til Christmas, I was starting to think we wouldn't be going anywhere."

"Well, you found a place and now that our lives are settling down, we can focus on Christmas."

"God, Christmas seems to have come from nowhere this year," Charlie said. "And every year, I seem to get later and later with my shopping," she said. "I haven't even thought of pressies this year."

"I doubt we're the only ones," said Joey. "Though Martha did mention something about a tree miraculously appearing in their lounge room while she was out earlier, along with a truck load of presents, which Jay is over the moon at and already nagging them about opening."

"Georgie the Christmas elf?" joked Charlie.

"According to Martha, her fiancée is denying all knowledge of it," she said. "And I doubt Georgie would even have had the time to do all that shopping and wrapping recently."

"Then it sounds like something Irene and Belle would arrange on the sly," said Charlie.

"Well, I doubt our Christmas helpers will ever reveal themselves, but if they have the inclination, they can do the same here."

"I suppose we should really get a tree and put up some decorations around the place."

"Is that what you usually do?"

"Not so much the last couple of years," Charlie said. "Once Ruby hit her mid-teens, it was less about the decorations and more about the money we saved being better spent on her presents."

Joey laughed. "That sounds about right," she said. "How about one of those small plastic trees just for a bit of colour?"

"Or how about we start a new Collins/Buckton tradition and go all out?" Charlie suggested. "At least for our first Chrissy together."

"I kind of like the sound of that."

"Then it's done."

"So, what time are we meeting Graves and Shannon?"

Charlie glanced at the clock. "About an hour."

"Then if you start getting ready now, you might just be ready in time."

"I'm not that bad," she said. "And in my defence, any tardiness these days is always down to you."

"You mean, when I do this?" Joey said, conducting a private strip tease for her girlfriend.

"Maybe I should call Graves and tell her we'll be late," she murmured, chasing Joey toward the bathroom.

* * *

><p>For the second time that day, Charlie was tapping her watch and waving an admonishing finger at her tardy younger colleague. "Let me guess, it was all Shannon's fault again?" She said to Graves, completely ignoring the fact that she and Joey had also been rather tardy with their arrival.<p>

"Damn right it was," Shannon answered for her. She was grinning like the cat that ate the cream. "I can't resist being her distraction."

"That's obvious with the way you're always teasing me."

"I never hear you complaining," Shannon cheekily fired back.

"Why would I complain about being distracted by my beautiful girlfriend?"

Joey made a gagging sound. "Quick, too much sweetness, get me a bucket."

"Yeah, because you and Charlie are so different," drawled Shannon.

"Ruby would say we're a hundred times worse," said Charlie and they all shared a laugh.

"It's a shame we never did this more often," Shannon said as she and Graves took their seats.

"Kind of awkward when I was investigating them," Graves pointed out.

"You were just doing your job," said Charlie. "And I've been there myself," she said. "I love my job here, but sometime it is hard policing people you've known your whole life."

"Ever thought of transferring to somewhere new?" Shannon asked her.

"Not really," she said. "I know I only came back to take care of Ruby, but this is my home, even more so since Joey came into my life and I finally have my own station."

The waitress chose that moment to come to their table. "Can I take your order?"

"Ah, maybe just drinks for the moment," Charlie said and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"What are you two planning for Christmas?" Joey asked the duo across from her as they sipped their drinks.<p>

"Honestly, I haven't even thought that far ahead," admitted Graves. "But usually, the extended family descends en mass onto some poor luckless family member on Christmas Day." She frowned. "Oh shit, I think it's my turn to host this year."

Joey chuckled at the look of horror on her face at that realisation.

"What about you Shannon?" Charlie asked her.

"It's just my brother Curtis and me and we kind of just get together for a meal at the local pub that holds Chrissy dinners every year."

"You and your brother are more than welcome to join me for Christmas," Graves said the words before her mind caught up.

"I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be," she said. "Besides, the second I tell my folks about you, they'll be at me to introduce you and believe me, you'll want the added reinforcements of all the others around you when you meet my folks."

"You're not exactly inspiring me with confidence."

Graves grinned at her. "They'll love you, but first, they'll have to subject you to rigorous questioning."

"Again, you're not inspiring me."

"How about this," she said. "By having Christmas with me, you'll be rescuing me from the inevitable inquisition of why I'm still single."

"You're not single anymore."

"Exactly, but without you there by my side, they might not believe me about you."

"You really want me there?"

"Yes," she said. "You and your brother are more than welcome."

"And you're certain your family won't mind?"

"Once I tell them about you, not only will they be expecting you to be there with us, they'll be celebrating that I'm not going to end up an old maid."

"That is cause for celebration," Joey interjected. "Another round of drinks to that."

* * *

><p>"I think Georgie and Martha were planning a romantic night in," Joey replied to Graves' question.<p>

"Another one?" said Charlie.

Joey's brow rose. "Is there a limit on how many romantic evenings a couple in love can have?"

"Of course not," she hurriedly said. "It's just that at this rate, Georgie's going to put me to shame."

"Everything doesn't have to be a competition."

"Have you met my cousin?"

"You're just as bad as her, you know that?"

"I have noticed that myself," added Graves.

"Just don't tell Georgie," muttered Charlie.

* * *

><p>"Martha is right about wedding day dramas in the Bay," Charlie informed them when talk turned to the upcoming wedding. "I remember mum and dad telling me everything that went wrong with theirs and it was a lot."<p>

"Everything works out in the end though, right?" Joey said.

"If you can survive the day."

"In that case, if we ever decide to get married, we're eloping."

Both Graves and Shannon were grinning at the stunned expression on Charlie's face.

"Oh relax Charlie, I'm not expecting a proposal tomorrow or anything," she assured her. "I'm more than happy with the way things are right now," she told her. "Besides, you have more pressing issues to deal with right now."

"I thought all was right with the world and we could now relax?"

"We can."

"Then what pressing issue do I have to deal with?"

"Well, it's going to be up to you and Belle to make sure that Georgie doesn't go all Bridezilla on us."

"No way am I going to be anywhere near Bridezilla de Georgie," Charlie adamantly stated. "Not without being armed."

"I'm with Charlie on that one," said Graves.

"We all have our burdens we must bear and this is one for Charlie."

Charlie looked to the heavens. "I love my life just as it is, so please don't let Georgie go all Bridezilla on me," she pleaded, which brought more laughter to the table.

* * *

><p>"This night has been very enjoyable ladies, but it's time I got my distraction back to the hotel," Graves said a few hours later.<p>

"What time are you heading off tomorrow?" asked Joey.

"Check out is at 10am and I don't have to be at work until the next day, so we plan on taking our time on the drive back to the city," she said. "Maybe stop off and see some of the sights along the way."

"Well don't be strangers in town," Charlie said. "You're both more than welcome to drop in anytime you're in the area."

"We might just do that."

"Oh Shannon," Charlie said to her. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"Make sure you set the alarm a few hours ahead, that way you can distract Graves without her being late."

"Where's the fun in that," smirked Shannon. "If my little Officer Perky can't say no, then she deserves to be late."

"Officer Perky?" giggled Joey. "Oh, I love that."

"Don't you dare say a word, Charlie," Graves warned her when it appeared Charlie was about to add her own two cents worth. "Or I'll make some suggestions to Joey on what she can call her own personal cop," she said. "Now, goodnight ladies and I hope to see you again."

"Bye Persephone," Joey couldn't resist saying and earned a glare from Graves.

"It's ok Perky, I'll make you feel better," Shannon told her girlfriend as they said their final goodbyes and left.

Charlie caught Joey's look. "No Joey," she said. "There is no way you are calling me Officer Perky or anything like it."

"My Prudish Love?"

"No Joey."

"My little Smurf?"

"No Joey."

"My blue eyed beauty with nice tits?"

"No Joey."

"My Little Love Muffin?"

"No Joey," said Charlie and she had a feeling it was going to become her mantra for the rest of the night.


	134. Chapter 134

"At first we weren't going to go to too much trouble, but since this is to be our first Christmas together as a family, we've decided to go all out and really get into the Christmas spirit, starting with the decorations and the tree," Joey said to her friend as their morning tea drinks arrived at the table. "Charlie and I are going to go Christmas tree shopping after work."

"Cutting it a bit fine, aren't you?" Aden said.

"We've been otherwise occupied with a little murder investigation and kidnapping," Joey said.

"Yeah, I think we've all our distractions," he said and Joey nodded in agreement.

"You're definitely getting better at that," Joey said as Aden manoeuvred the cup to his lips.

"I've had plenty of practice," Aden replied. "Still, I can't wait till the bandages are off," he said.

"That happens in a couple of weeks, right?" said Joey and Aden nodded.

"But I'm really hoping for it to happen next week," he said.

"Just don't rush yourself."

"Yes mum," Aden cheekily said.

Joey chuckled. It was good to see her friend so happy and that was largely due to a certain woman. Belle really has been great for him, especially since his injury.

"I promise Joey, I'm going to take my time to get my hands back to working order," he said. Aden set his cup down and looked across the table at her. "Actually Joey, there's something I need to tell you about my recovery."

"You will recover fully, won't you?" she said, experiencing a sudden feeling of anxiety for her friend.

"The prognosis of a full recovery is excellent," he assured her. "I'm still months away from getting back to work, but as soon as the bandages are off, I will need to start rehab on my hands and the best person to help me with that, is in the city."

"You're leaving?" she said with sadness in her voice.

Aden nodded. "I was never going to be staying forever," he gently reminded her.

"I know, I was just hoping that a certain someone would give you a reason to stay."

"Well you have Charlie now."

"I wasn't talking about me, dummy."

"No kidding," said a smirking Aden. "As for that certain someone, well, she's coming with me."

"Belle's going with you?"

Aden was grinning broadly now. "Yep, she's decided I'm worth the risk," he said.

"I had my doubts about her at first, but I'm glad she saw the light with you."

"I'm even gladder," he said.

"Is she going to try her luck with the papers in the city again?"

"No need," said Aden. "She interviewed for a job yesterday and she just heard back that she's been offered a full internship."

"With which paper?"

"It's not a newspaper," he said. "Belle will be working in the Media Unit for the NSW Police Department."

"Wow, that is unexpected," said Joey.

"Megan, the head of the Unit, was quite impressed by Belle's story on the hostage situation and even more impressed with Belle's refusal to bow to her editor's demands to get the inside goss on the investigation from her sister and then write about her involvement," he told Joey. "Sister or not, Belle could easily have betrayed those she loved for the story of her life and the fact she risked her job by refusing to do just that, earned her some grudging respect from not just her fellow journos, but also the Police PR department," he said. "Megan really liked that she put her ethics and loyalty first and she thinks those characteristics are perfect for Police media relations."

"Megan?" Joey murmured thoughtful as a memory tugged at the back of her mind. "Not Megan, as in Megan your ex academy partner?"

"The very same."

"You put in a good word for Belle, didn't you?"

He nodded. "She's good at her job and deserves a chance," he said. "It was also a little selfish on my part," he willingly admitted. "I wanted Belle to come with me, but I couldn't expect her to leave her family and job here for an uncertain future with me in the city."

"Does Belle know?"

"Yeah, I made sure she knew I had spoken to Megan, and assured her that all I did was get her through the door to speak to Megan," Aden explained to her. "Belle still had to interview for the job and win it on her own merit and she did just that. It might not be the sort of investigative journalism that Belle is after, but media relations is an important part of the Police Force, especially in cases which involve officers as victims and/or suspects and so Belle will have a very important role to play," he said. "And given what a tough business media is to crack into, this is such a fantastic opportunity for her to learn and to gain valuable experience, which she's hoping will open a few more doors for her in the future."

"I have a feeling that her connection to the police will make her very appealing to the papers once it's known."

"That's what she's hoping for, but the Internship is for two years and so the newspapers will have to wait," he said. "Who knows, Belle may enjoy it so much, she'll stick with it."

"I'm happy for you both, but I'm going to miss you so much," Joey said.

"I'm really going to miss you to and all the others as well," he said.

"When are you leaving?"

"Belle's job doesn't start till the New Year, but I have a doctor's appointment on Tuesday, so we'll be leaving Monday," he informed her. "I know it's quick, but we need to get home to start organising things." Aden smiled at his friend's sorrowful look. "Joey, we're not going to be that far away and Belle and I are going to be making regular visits back to the Bay, especially in the lead up to the wedding."

Aden was surprised when his friend suddenly burst into laughter.

"Now you're happy I'm leaving?" he queried in mild confusion.

"No, I just realised something," she said between her chuckles.

"Oh?"

"With Belle leaving town, that will leave Charlie to deal with Georgie and all the wedding stuff on her own."

"Belle will still be Georgie's best woman."

"Yeah, except with Belle in the city, then a lot of the day to day details will fall to Charlie."

"Ah, that actually helps to explain the extra width of Belle's smile when she said she was coming with me," Aden said, also having a little chuckle. "She's been making jokes about how her sister will cope with all the wedding hoo-hah once it really starts to get into full swing."

"We're probably just letting our imaginations get the better of us," said Joey. "Georgie has had minimal involvement so far, so it might all be good."

"Is she not interested in the planning stage?"

"Her priorities right now are ensuring Martha has a full recovery, cheering Gina up, all the while, getting to know her sister and father properly."

"She's certainly had her fair share to deal with."

"The worst is over now though," she said. "And now they can start to focus on their family, Christmas and the wedding."

"Now that I think of it, that actually sounds worse than being caught up in a murder investigation," Aden joked and they both laughed.

"Well, at least some of it has already been taken care of," Joey said. She eyed her friend speculatively. "You wouldn't know anything about a Christmas raid that occurred yesterday, would you?"

"Haven't heard anything about any raid of any sort," he said.

"It's just that a tree popped up in Martha and Georgie's lounge room while they were both out yesterday, complete with decorations and presents underneath."

"That's the first I've heard of it."

"Well, someone had to have organised the buying, then the breaking in and putting up of and decorating of the tree," she said. "We figured it was Irene and Belle behind it."

Aden shrugged. "As I said, it's the first I've heard of it."

"Thanks Aden."

"For what?"

"For confirming that it was them."

"How could I confirm it when I just said it's the first I've heard of it?"

"Which is the opposite of what you meant."

"How do you get that?"

"You have a tell."

"I have a what?"

"A tell," she said. "A facial expression that says you're lying or bluffing."

"Bullshit."

"Did you never wonder why you could never beat me at poker?"

"I figured you used to just cheat." His eyes narrowed with suspicion at her reaction to his accusation. "You did cheat, didn't you?"

"I know nothing."

"Bloody little cheater," he murmured good naturedly. He smiled at her. "I'm really going to miss you, Cheater."

"I'm going to miss you too, Mark."

"Mark?"

"As in easy mark."

"Ha, ha."

Joey sighed and smiled wryly. "Wow, things really are moving along now and everyone's leaving."

"Who else is leaving?"

"Graves and Shannon left earlier this morning."

"That's a shame, I'd have liked to have gotten to know them better." Aden's attention was suddenly drawn elsewhere. "Well, well, look who is here," he murmured.

Joey turned in her chair to see whom he was referring to. There was a tall, blonde guy at the counter. "Who is he?" Joey said. The man leant over the counter to whisper something to Leah. Whatever it was he said, it got Leah to smile. "Is he flirting with Leah?"

"His name is Peter Baker and yeah, I'd say he is definitely flirting with her," Aden said.

"I think Leah is enjoying it," she said.

"That's a shame, because I'm not so sure Peter's wife would be enjoying it as much," he muttered.


	135. Chapter 135

"His wife?" Joey hissed at her friend and she stared at Aden until he nodded in confirmation.

"Can't remember what her name is, but he was definitely married when I worked with him."

"When was this?"

"An arson case earlier in the year," Aden replied. "He was the lead uniform on the investigation and so we worked together for the three days it took us to catch the arsonist."

"That didn't take very long."

"Because the arsonist was an idiot," said Aden. "The day after I was assigned to the case, he set another fire and then proceeded to drop his wallet on his way out."

"Oh shit," Joey said with a chuckle.

"It's always nice when the crooks make it easy for us."

"That really is hilarious, but now back to the married guy flirting with my friend," Joey said. "What's his deal?"

"Joey, I barely had a chance to get to know the guy outside of work."

"But he's definitely married?"

"Definitely," he said. "His wife once came by the Station to see him while I was there."

"Why do I get the feeling that even though you can't remember her name, you could provide a detailed description of her?" Joey said in mild bemusement.

"Well, she was a looker, that's for sure."

"Then why is he flirting with another woman."

"You could always ask him that yourself," Aden suggested. "Since he's coming this way."

Even from here, Joey could see the flush to Leah's cheeks that matched her smile as she watched Peter walk away from her. Joey glowered as the man now approached them.

"It's Det. Jeffries, isn't it?" Peter said, extending his hand out to Aden. "I thought it was you when I came in," he said. When he saw the bandages on Aden's hand, he grimaced and pulled his hand back. "Shit, sorry about that."

"You weren't to know," replied Aden. "And it's Aden," he said.

"Peter Baker," he said, glancing enquiringly at Joey.

"And this here is my best friend, Joey Collins," Aden said by way of introduction.

"Nice to meet you Joey." If Peter was at all perturbed by her frosty reception, he didn't show it. "Are you just in town while you're indisposed with your hands?" Peter asked of Aden.

"Actually, I was here to work on a recent arson case and decided to stay on during my recuperation, since Joey was already here," he said. "What about you?" said Aden. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Well, you might need to get used to it, since I'm going to be working here on a full time basis," Peter said with a grin. "I'm the new Snr Const at the local cop shop."

"You're Rosetta's replacement," said Aden and Peter nodded in reply.

"I thought you weren't due to start for a couple of weeks," Joey said.

"I'm not, but I had some leave owing, so thought I'd take it and head down early so I could look around for a place to rent and get settled in before I start work."

"And will your wife be joining you shortly?" Joey asked in a less than subtle manner.

Peter's brow went up at the tone in Joey's voice and when he caught her look toward the counter, he suddenly twigged to what she was implying. "Oh, you thought I was trying to pick up the lady behind the counter while my wife remained oblivious."

"You did look like you were flirting with Leah," Joey said.

"That's because I was," Peter said. "Leah seems like a lovely lady."

"She is."

"Leah is a friend of Joey's," Aden informed Peter. "And she's rather protective of anyone she calls a friend."

"And I take it that includes protecting young damsels from married letches like me."

"Your words, not mine," Joey said. "You are married, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am married," replied Peter. "And no, my wife will not be joining me here, since that lying hussy will be too busy shacking up with whichever poor soul next falls into her web of lies."

Joey winced at the bitterness in his voice and felt bad for having thought the worse of him. "Sorry," she murmured.

"It's ok, you weren't to know my marriage was over," he said.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Aden said.

"Jazz, my wife, was always a free spirit, I just never realised how free she was with her spirit," Peter said. "Part of me had always suspected she was stepping out on me, but I turned a blind eye to any possible infidelities as I felt I was partly to blame for being such an inattentive husband," he explained. "That all changed two months ago when it became impossible to ignore any longer after I caught her with one of the neighbours, and then the very next day, I discovered that our teenage son wasn't mine." Peter sighed with a shake of his head. "I may have eventually forgiven her for the cheating, but she had destroyed whatever trust I had for her with her greatest lie. She had always known that I wasn't Drew's dad, yet had lied to me about being his father, just so she could trap me into marriage," he said. "And to top that off, I discovered his dad is none other than my own brother."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry mate," Aden said.

"Dan swears it was just a drunken mistake and it probably was, but he never said anything about it and that's what I can't forgive," Peter said. "Jazz and I had split at the time, so if Dan had been honest from the beginning, Jazz would have been history and Dan and I could probably have moved past it, but he kept his silence, even when Jazz told me she was pregnant and I agreed to get back with her and marry her, Dan said nothing."

"Did he know the baby was his?"

"He suspected, but Jazz convinced him that she was further along and so the baby had to be mine." He shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I just can't forgive either of them right now and it's why I needed to get away from them and start afresh in a new town."

"I don't blame you," Aden said. "Does Drew know the truth?"

"Yeah he does now," he said. "As far as he is concerned though, I'm still his dad and I feel exactly the same way. He's my boy and I will always treat him as such, even if Jazz or Dan no longer like it. Dan was never there for him as a father or an uncle and he can go fuck himself if he thinks he can now take my place in Drew's life." Peter sighed heavily. He hated being angry, especially at his brother. They'd never been the closest of brothers, yet they'd still loved each other. They were family, which was why this hurt so much. "God, I can't believe I just blurted all of that out," he murmured.

"It's this place," Joey said. "There are no secrets here."

"So I've been warned."

"Can I add a warning to those you've already received?" Aden said with a cheeky grin toward Joey.

"Sure, why not," said Peter. "Fire away with this warning."

"It's just that you'd best be nice to this lady here, because she's your boss' missus."

Peter turned to Joey and reached for her hand, before kissing the back of it. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance your divine one," he said in a highly exaggerated posh manner. "I am forever at your service, o divine one."

"Oh, you'll do just fine here," Joey said, her cheeks flushing at the attention.

"If you're the current Sergeant's girlfriend, then you're also the ex Sergeant's ex, aren't you?" he said.

"Yep, that's me," Joey said. "How did you know?"

"The inspector filled me in on some of the dynamics of the Station and the rest I got from the press."

"I hope you don't believe everything you read in the press."

"God no, they're mostly a bunch of blood sucking leeches that would eat their own young for a story, whether it's factual or not."

"I'll tell my girlfriend you said that about her," Aden drolly said.

"Oh shit, I've gone and put my foot in it again, haven't I?"

Aden grinned at Peter in reply. "Nah, it's a fairly accurate description of most of the press I've met over the years," he said. "And since Belle is about to start working for our media unit, she'll soon be one of us."

"Hey that's great," Peter said. "I take it that you'll be heading back home soon then."

"Tuesday," replied Aden. He heard Joey's sigh. "When I leave, you'll have to keep an eye on Joey here for me," he said, ignoring Joey's protests. "Keep her out of trouble."

"As long as it doesn't get me into trouble with the boss."

"Hello, I'm right here," Joey said, waving her hands in front of their faces. "And for both of your information, I don't need any eyes on me except for my hot girlfriend's."

"Charlie is definitely hot," Aden said.

"I haven't met her yet, but since she's my boss, I'm going to offer no comment on that," Peter said. "Ever."

"Oh, you really are going to do just fine here," Joey said.

* * *

><p>Joey stood back and admired their latest purchase.<p>

"That is a big tree," Charlie murmured.

"It fits, which means it's perfect," Joey stated.

"Barely," said Charlie.

"Ruby was the one who chose it."

"For someone who wasn't too interested in decos, she's sure changed her tune."

"Maybe now that you two have become three, she thinks it's more of a family Christmas now."

"I just hope she doesn't expect this every year though," Charlie said. "Not sure my bank balance could handle it."

Joey laughed. "At least Ruby offered to put the decorations up herself," she said.

"Which we'll end up helping her with any way," Charlie pointed out.

"Of course and you'll grumble and grouch the entire time while secretly enjoying it."

Charlie's sheepish expression confirmed to Joey that she was right.

"Just remember to let Ruby put the angel on top," Joey told her.

"Yes ma'am," Charlie said with a mock salute.

"Leave that behaviour for the bedroom."

"Even better," smirked Charlie.

"Heel girl," Joey said when Charlie started to make the moves on her. "We haven't even had tea yet."

"I say we skip straight for dessert," Charlie suggested.

"What is for dessert tonight?" Ruby asked as she walked into the lounge with a box of Christmas decorations.

"Yeah Charlie, what is for dessert?" Joey asked her blushing girlfriend.

"Dessert will be at the diner," she quickly recovered. "My shout."

Ruby looked between the two women and shook her head. She really didn't want to know what had actually been going on in here. "So, I heard about the new guy," she said. "What's he like?"

"Peter seems nice," Joey said. "I liked him and so did Leah."

"Same here," said Charlie. "He stopped by the Station to introduce himself to everyone and going by their reactions, I think he's going to be a great fit here," she said. "He also has an exemplary record."

"Well anyone would be an improvement over Angelo," Ruby said, then glanced at Joey. "Sorry, Joey."

"Why, you're completely right," Joey replied. "Angelo had the potential to be a fine officer, but he let himself down by allowing his personal feelings to intrude upon his professional judgement," she said. "He was always so unfair to Georgie and for no real reason."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that happening with Peter," said Charlie. "I have an idea he knows how to deal with prickly characters and how to get the best out of them."

"Georgie's not prickly," Ruby said in defence of her cousin.

"Yeah she is," Joey said.

"Ok, she is," said Ruby. "But she's far less so these days."

"Thank god," all three said at the same time. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"I hope you're still laughing in the coming weeks," Joey said to her girlfriend between chuckles.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Aden and Belle are leaving on Tuesday."

"And you'll miss Aden like crazy," Charlie said as she slipped her arm around Joey's waist. "Joey, he's not moving to another state, he's just going to be up the road an hour or two," she said. "And they'll be back in town for Christmas and for other visits."

"That's not quite what I was getting at before," Joey said.

"Then what?" Charlie said in confusion.

"Only that you might not be laughing so much, when you're the one with Georgie while Belle is safely an hour or two up the road."

Charlie frowned as it finally sunk in what this meant. Then her expression became one of horror. "Oh god, I'm going to get stuck with wedding planning duties." Her horror was absolute amusement for both Ruby and Joey and they couldn't hold back their laughter.


	136. Chapter 136

"Joey, are you ready yet?" Charlie asked in exasperation. "The day will be gone before we even get there at this rate."

"I'm coming," Joey called out from their bedroom.

"So is Christmas," muttered Charlie. In fairness to Joey, this last minute dash wasn't exactly either of theirs fault. A call from the holiday inn during Aden's farewell party yesterday, had caused a bit of panic when they'd been informed that there had been an error with the booking and the inn had accidently double booked their room. Luckily for them, a cancellation had come in, only they had to be there by the Tuesday instead of the weekend. Given her cousin was still on sick leave for a few more days and Peter wasn't due to start at the Station till after Christmas, Charlie had been reluctant to accept the date change. The last thing she had wanted to do was to leave her Station further undermanned than it already was. When she'd heard about their predicament, Georgie had offered to return to work early since the swelling on her face had gone down, but a single glare from Martha told everyone what she thought of that idea. Thankfully, Peter had stepped up. He was already becoming bored of just sitting around and was itching to cut short his leave and get to work, so she had been more than happy to accommodate him. She'd owe him big time in the future for this. Perhaps when he finally got around to asking Leah out on a date instead of just flirting with her, he'd call in the favour.

Charlie grinned. It was obvious Peter was captivated by Leah if his recent flirtaphon was anything to go by. While he'd yet to actually ask Leah out on an official date, he had spent an amazing amount of his spare time at the Diner. Gathering information about the town in preparation for his job was his excuse for eating there all the time. Joey thought it was more the lure of a certain dark-haired Greek girl that had him virtually living there. Leah wasn't much better. Whenever Peter was there and there was a lull in customers, Leah was often seen chatting to Peter. It appeared as if poor old Robertson had been forgotten completely. She was happy for her friend though. After Brax's betrayal, Leah could easily have fallen into a heap, yet she was moving on with her life and was really revelling in the attention she was receiving from the male population.

"I thought you'd be gone by now," Ruby said when she walked into the kitchen and found her sister there.

"We were meant to have left ten minutes ago, but Joey suddenly decided she had to try on something."

"What?"

"This," Joey said.

Charlie's jaw dropped at the image before her. There, standing in the doorway, was her girlfriend in a bikini she'd never seen before. Actually, calling it a bikini implied that there was some sort of swimsuit on Joey's body, when in fact, it was little more than a strip of cloth that barely covered her nipples and the bottoms weren't much different.

"You like?" purred Joey.

"Charlie's speechless, so I'd say it's a big yes from her," Ruby answered for her sister.

"I really wasn't sure whether to take it with me to the Inn or not, but your reaction says I should," Joey smirked to her girlfriend.

Charlie's wits finally returned and she shook her head at Joey. "You are not going to wear that seat belt in public," she said.

"Who said anything about wearing it in public," Joey returned with added sass.

"Oh god, can you two please wait until you're out the door before you start talking like this again," Ruby pleaded with them.

"Ok," Joey said. "I'll just go cover up." With her back to Charlie, Joey peered over her shoulder at her girlfriend with a sultry look. "Or I could stay like this, since it will be hot in the car on the ride to the Inn and this bikini would allow the air to blow more freely against my skin."

"If you don't cover up, the car will combust from the heat," Charlie warned her. "Oh wow," she murmured when Joey walked toward the bedroom with much laughter.

"Charlie, you know how I said yesterday that I wanted to hear all about your holiday?" Ruby said. "Well I've changed my mind. I don't want to know anything about it."

* * *

><p>"Relax Charlie, I'm old enough to stay by myself," Ruby said when it came time to see her sister and Joey off. "And Georgie and Martha have invited me over for tea the two nights you're going to be away for, so I'm hardly going to starve."<p>

"Ok, but call if anything happens."

"If it will make you feel better, I promise I'll call if there's an emergency."

"Why would there be an emergency?" said Charlie.

"There won't be Charlie," said Ruby. "Now could you please go," she said. "I have a party to organise."

"Party?" said Charlie. "What party?"

"Charlie, she's teasing," Joey told her. "Now get in the car or we'll never get out of here." With her girlfriend safely in the car, Joey turned to Ruby. "Stay out of trouble," she told Ruby as she hugged her.

"I'll be good, I promise," Ruby assured her.

"Say that again without having your fingers crossed," joked Joey.

"I'll be good, I promise," Ruby repeated.

"You had your legs crossed," she admonished with a smile. "Just be sure to clean up any evidence of partying or wrongdoing before we get back," Joey said as she hopped into the passenger side seat.

"Not that Ruby will be partying," Charlie called out from the car.

"Of course not, I'll be the perfect little angel," Ruby assured her sister with a beaming smile.

Joey quickly interrupted any response from her girlfriend to Ruby's feigned innocence. "Charlie, a holiday inn with just me and the bikini," she reminded her. "And the clock is ticking."

"Bye Ruby," Charlie said, the car gunning to life and lurching out the driveway.

Ruby rubbed her hands together. "Time to call some of the gang over," she said to herself. She wondered if Xavier would be free. She hadn't seen much of him lately after all the shit with his brother and John's injury and with school over for the year, Xavier was spending even more time helping out John at the Surf Club. Surely he could have a break for an hour or two and have some fun with his friends. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of him saying yes to her invite. Half her friends already had a crush on him, yet she'd never seen him as anything other than a boy she knew. Until now. He was far more mature these days, so maybe that was why she had suddenly started to find him more attractive these days, but whatever the reason, she was definitely seeing him in another light. Too bad he didn't seem to notice her in that same way, she mumbled to herself. She'd still ask him to her little get-together though. Ruby grinned. Her sister had said no to a party, but she hadn't said anything about not having friends over for an afternoon of watching movies.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Joey said an hour into the trip.<p>

"Nearly," Charlie said.

"Where the hell is this place?" It seemed like all she had seen for the past half hour was trees, more trees and even more trees.

"I'll admit that it's a little out of the way," Charlie said. "But that means it's more private," she said.

"How many rooms are there?"

"Ten, so even with it being all booked out, it won't feel too overcrowded."

"Even if it was, we could just stick to our room," Joey said with a wiggle of her brows. "I'm sure we could find something to enjoy doing there."

"I'm sure we could," Charlie answered with a smirk. "But then we would miss out on the spring that is within walking distance of the Inn," she said. "Apparently the waterfall there is to die for."

"You, me, bikini, waterfall, lets go straight there."

Charlie chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Patience, my dear."

"Fuck patience, I want you fucking me under that waterfall."

Charlie let out a little whimper. She was suddenly feeling very hot and flushed.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, they'd reached their destination.<p>

"Oh it's adorable," Joey said of the Inn. It was actually a series of little cottages that looked very inviting to her. Each cottage had a garden, little picket fence and plenty of space between them to give a sense of privacy. "I want to pick one up and take it home with us," she said.

"Sorry Joey, it wouldn't fit in my car," replied a smiling Charlie. "But if this ends up being as enjoyable as I believe it will, then we can make this our little home away from home."

"I like that idea," said Joey. She frowned at a person she saw in the distance. It couldn't be. She put her hand above her eyes to shield away the sun so she could see more clearly. "Charlie, is that who I think it is over there?"

Charlie turned her head. "You have got to be kidding," she murmured.


	137. Chapter 137

The woman noticed them watching her and approached them with a broad smile. "My my, this is a very small world," she said. "I certainly didn't expect to see you guys here."

"Or we you," Joey said. "Is Shannon here with you?"

"She certainly is," Shannon said from behind them, causing both Charlie and Joey to jump in surprise. Shannon chuckled as she walked around them and put her arm around Graves' waist. "So, did you miss us so much that you had to follow us here?" she teasingly said.

"More like this was the only place I could find a vacancy at such short notice," Charlie said. "You as well?"

"Not exactly," replied Graves. "This place is run by my aunt and she always makes one of the cottages available for family during the Christmas and other holiday periods," said Graves. "My cousin was meant to have it this week, but I negotiated a swap with him." She grinned at them. "One day he'll realise I'm the one who actually ended up on top in the deal he currently thinks he won."

"Turns out my Officer Perky is a great negotiator," Shannon freely boasted. "She also managed to talk her way out of hosting Christmas dinner this year."

"I did no such thing," Graves said. "Mum offered off her own bat," she said. "As soon as I told her I had a serious girlfriend that I wanted to join us for Christmas, mum decided the best way to make Shannon feel welcome, was by having a proper Christmas meal."

"And for some reason, her mum thinks her daughter's lack of culinary skills and decorating prowess would somehow prevent my brother and I from feeling welcomed." Shannon glanced sideways at her girlfriend. "I have no idea how she reached that conclusion when I know for a fact that Perky is a great cook."

Graves shrugged innocently. "It must be the pressure of cooking for the family that somehow affects my skills in the kitchen whenever they're around."

"Yeah, that would be it," Shannon drolly said. "Lucky for me though, Perky's tactics don't work on me."

"But yours work on me," she muttered.

"That's because I have a negotiating tactic not available to anyone else and one that I'm not ashamed to use against you," Shannon smugly said.

"Those are the best sort of tactics," Joey said, knowing exactly what they were referring to.

"Unless you're on the receiving end of those tactics," muttered Charlie.

"Funny, I never hear you complaining when you're on the receiving end," Joey said.

"I think this conversation has gone completely off track," the slightly blushing Charlie said.

"If you get your bags, I'll introduce you to my aunt," Graves offered. "I warn you though, once Aunt Kath knows you're friends of the family, she'll spoil you rotten."

"I have no objection to being spoiled," Joey eagerly said.

"Me either," added Charlie.

* * *

><p>After sharing tea and scones with Graves' Aunt, Joey and Charlie headed off to their cottage. It was the furthest away from the main receptionrestaurant building, which afforded them with more privacy.

"I'm loving this place even more," Joey said as they stepped inside.

"The cottage or the basket of goodies Kath told us would be waiting for us here?"

"Both," grinned Joey. Kath had been extremely apologetic at the booking mishap and so had prepared a complimentary basket for them as an apology.

"Ooh, chocolate, nuts and champers on ice," Joey said as she sorted through the basket.

Charlie read the card that was attached. "And fresh strawberries and chocolate sauce in the fridge," she said. "Ooh and we can expect the same for every day we're here."

"Graves did say her aunt would spoil us, but this seems too much, even for the mix up with the booking," Joey said.

"When we thank her for the basket, we could tell her that one basket was more than enough, but I get the feeling we'll still find another one waiting for us tomorrow."

"Then there is only one thing we can do," Joey sagely said. Then she grinned broadly and reached in. "And that is to enjoy every last tasty morsel."

* * *

><p>Joey stopped and breathed in deeply. "Ah, fresh air without the taint of salt or fish," she murmured happily. She swung their held hands as they walked around the main area. Along with the cottages and main building, they saw a small playground and activity area for the kids. They hadn't seen or heard any kids yet, but they had waved in passing to three other couples during their walk.<p>

"It's certainly different to home," Charlie said.

"That's because there is no wedding talk or cop talk or anything other than the peace and quiet of these surrounding."

"I'm so glad we did this."

"So am I," said Joey. "Even though everything has started to settle down at home, it really is nice to just take a complete break from it all."

"I love the Bay, but it is nice to have a change of scenery every now and again, especially when it is such gorgeous scenery."

"Why thank you for the compliment my dear," Joey said, preening herself for Charlie's benefit.

"You're gorgeous too of course," smiled Charlie. Joey's reply was loud and rumbling. "And hungry," she said. "Not sure how after those scones and the way you scoffed down those chocolates from the basket."

"I didn't want them to melt," Joey said. "As for the hunger, well, I have a hectic couple of days ahead of me and I need the energy."

"Hectic, as in how hectic?" Charlie asked.

"I want to explore every inch of this place," Joey said.

"We might not have time to see it all," Charlie warned her. "You heard Kath's description. The land the inn is on goes on for acres and has heaps of must-see places to visit."

"Then we'll just have to come back until we see it all."

"We can definitely do that."

* * *

><p>"That was an amazing meal, Kath," Joey said appreciatively to their hostess as she picked up their empty lunch plates.<p>

"I'll pass your compliments onto the cook," said Kath.

"Have Graves and Shannon already eaten?" Charlie asked her.

"Steffi took Shannon on a picnic to one of her favourite little private haunts," she replied. "I doubt we'll see them again before sundown."

"Steffi?" said Joey.

"Her cousins used to mispronounce her name as Perstephone or Stephanie as kids, then it became shortened to Steffi and it kind of stuck," Kath explained.

"Why doesn't she go by that all the time then?" Joey asked out of curiosity.

"She did through school, but once she got into the Academy and they started referring to everyone by their surnames, she decided she liked being called Graves more," Kath told them. "Said it made her sound more authoritative, so these days, everyone other than family calls her Graves, even her closest friends do," she explained. "As for that fiery red head of hers, well, who knows what creative name she'll eventually settle on for Steffi," Kath added with a chuckle.

"We've heard a few of them and none are really to the satisfaction of Graves."

"I've heard a few myself," Kath said with another chuckle. "Steffi is certainly going to have her hands full with that girl, that's for sure," she said. Kath grinned broadly. "And with that passion she displays for just about everything and her willingness to voice her opinion, Shannon will fit into this family just perfectly."

* * *

><p>"I'm kind of bummed we didn't get to see the waterfall today," Joey said as they watched the sun begin to set from their front porch.<p>

"We can go first thing after brekkie tomorrow and spend all day there if you want," Charlie suggested. "Kath said the cook is more than happy to prepare picnic hampers, provided we give him a bit of notice."

"Maybe not the whole day, but I'd definitely like to spend a few hours there," she said. "It's just a shame that skinny dipping and getting up to no good with each other is out of the question."

"Not necessarily out of the question," said Charlie. "Kath said we're free to skinny dip and do whatever we want." She smiled wryly. "She just warned that most visitors that came here, also liked to see the popular attractions and so we might get interrupted."

Joey smirked at her girlfriend. "I have no problem with being busted buck naked under a waterfall with my equally naked girlfriend."

"Easy to say before it actually happens."

"Ok, so if the waterfall is a no sex zone, then I wonder if Graves would let us in on one of her little private hideaways."

"Speaking of which," Charlie murmured and nodded her head to the left. It was the first time they'd seen either woman since they'd absconded before noon.

"Well, wherever they've been all day, they obviously enjoyed it," Joey said. Both women had their arms around each other and were laughing loudly as they drew nearer to their cottage. "Now I really want to know where this place is."

"Somehow I get the feeling Graves will remain tight lipped so that she and Shannon can reap the benefits of total privacy."

"Perhaps we could try torture," suggested Joey. "Tickle it out of her."

"We'd have to get past Shannon first."

"Or they could just ignore us completely," Joey bemusedly said when the couple walked right on by them without even seeing them. They were so obviously wrapped up in each other, that Joey doubted they were capable of noticing anything outside of their little world.

"God, they're as bad as us," Charlie said with a knowing smile. She turned to her girlfriend. "I know it's not the waterfall, but that tub inside is built for two and there are strawberries in the fridge, along with chocolate sauce and half a bottle of Champers."

"I might have another use for that chocolate sauce," Joey said in such a way that Charlie felt the heat rush to between her legs. She grabbed Joey's hand and practically dragged her inside.

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck that's cold," Charlie gasped when Joey began to coat her nipples in chocolate sauce.<p>

"Let me warm you up," Joey said, moments before her mouth enveloped one of the chocolate encrusted nipples.

Charlie moaned as her cold nipple quickly became heated within Joey's mouth. Joey licked and sucked, making sure every drop of chocolate was gone before she moved onto the next one.

"Oh god Joey, that's wonderful," she whispered.

"Yes it is," Joey murmured around the nipple in her mouth. "Tasty too."

"How much sauce do we have?"

"Enough for numerous encores," Joey told her and recoated each nipple. Charlie closed her eyes and laid back to enjoy the sensual feel of the cool chocolate, followed by the heat of her girlfriend's mouth.

Coat, lick, suck, the process was repeated over and over until Charlie gasped out, "My nipples are so hard, it's almost painful."

"I like hard centred chocolates," Joey joked as she cleaned the nipple of chocolate.

"Haven't you had enough sweetness yet?"

"You're right," Joey said. "Time for some different goodies."

"Oh yes," Charlie cried out when Joey's mouth found her clit. She was already so worked up from the chocolate nipple tasting that she wouldn't last long. Her girlfriend seemed to sense this and slowed down. Charlie opened her eyes and gazed down the length of her body. She saw Joey lying between her legs, grinning up at her. "Anyone ever tell you that you're a tease?"

"Yep," Joey said, swiping out with her tongue. It was a single swipe that had Charlie's hips bucking off the bed in reaction. Another swipe received the same reaction. Then there was a pause, followed by another swipe and Charlie's hips were bucking off the bed again. Having found the rhythm she liked, Joey began to play her girlfriend's passion like an instrument.

"Joey, I need more!" Charlie begged minutes later.

"As in?"

"As in you inside me," she cried out.

"Like this?" Joey said, thrusting her fingers into the silken heat.

"Yes!" squawked Charlie. Joey dispensed with the slow torture and picked up the pace. Charlie's hips matched her thrust for thrust and in no time, Charlie was racing for the precipice and flying right over it. "Yes, yes, oh god Joey, yes!" she screamed as she came hard.

Joey allowed Charlie to ride through her orgasm, then smirked up at her. "You mentioned a two person tub before?"

"I just need a moment to get the wobble out of my legs," Charlie breathlessly murmured.

"I'll go start running the water while you dewobble."

"Ok," was all Charlie could manage to say.


	138. Chapter 138

"Sorry to hear that Aden has gone," Graves said when she and her girlfriend shared the breakfast table with Charlie and Joey the next morning. "I know what a great friend he is to you, even if I never got to know him that well myself."

"It was always going to happen," Joey said. "Still, it was hard to say goodbye when the time came, but moving back to the city is the best thing for his rehab and the opportunity for Belle was also far too great for her to turn down."

"I've dealt a lot with the Media Unit in the past, so I might see quite a bit of Belle once she starts."

"Make her feel welcomed, because I'm sure Aden is hoping she'll love her role so much, she'll stay there rather than return to the newspapers," Charlie suggested.

"Will do."

"Would you like some more toast and coffee?" Kath came by to ask them.

"No thank you, Kath, I'm stuffed," Joey replied.

"Same here," added Charlie.

"I think we're right," Graves told her aunt.

"Just ask if you change your mind."

"Thanks Kath," Joey said. "Graves, you weren't kidding when you said your aunt would spoil us rotten," she said. "We had another basket of goodies waiting for us on our doorstep this morning."

"Well get used to it, because nothing will stop Kath from raining down sweetness on her favourites," Shannon said. "Believe me, I've tried to tell her it's not necessary and she just responds by putting extra into the next basket."

"I learnt long ago that you just go with the flow with Aunt Kath," said Graves.

"We figured that," said Charlie. "Which is why Joey decided to pig down the whole thing yesterday, knowing that there'd be more today."

"I didn't pig down the whole thing on my own," Joey said. "You ate your fair share."

"I didn't get much of the chocolate sauce."

"Yes you did," Joey said with a cheeky grin. "Just not in the mouth."

"Oh hey, brekkie table and not alone," Shannon said and there were chuckles all around.

"So Shannon, you said Kath added extra after you told her to stop?" Joey not so innocently asked.

"Oh god, I can see Joey now complaining every day just to see Kath responding with more and more food," Charlie said with a long suffering sigh.

"And Miss Piggy in Uniform will be enjoying all the goodies right there with me," Joey answered back and all Charlie could do was shrug in reply, since Joey was mostly right.

"As long as you enjoy the goodies, Aunt Kath will be pleased," Graves said. "She always loves happy campers."

"We're very happy campers," enthused Joey. "I'm really loving our stay here and I've already told Charlie that we'll be coming back for another stay in the future," she told them. "But what would make it even more enjoyable, is to have somewhere private to visit outside of our cottage."

"Perky knows all the great spots," said Shannon. She smirked at her girlfriend. "We've already sampled a couple of them."

"Oh really?" Joey said. "Like where?"

"Subtle Joey, very subtle," murmured Charlie.

"If you want to know, you only have to ask," Graves told Joey.

"Ok, can you point us in the direction of a nice private and secluded spot just for your loved up friends?" Joey asked.

"No," Graves replied with a grin. "They're private family spots."

"Come on Steffi, think of us as family."

Beaming from ear to ear, Graves shook her head at Joey.

"Please Steffi," she pleaded.

"It won't work, Joey," Shannon told her. "Especially calling her Steffi," she said. "It is kind of a boring name for my Officer Perky and she responds better to Perky or one of my other pet names for her."

"All of which are just as annoying as Perky," Graves good naturedly pointed out.

"Well, unless you'd like to hear those names in triplicate from the three of us, you should consider Joey's request," Shannon smugly said.

"That's blackmail."

"Yes, it is and isn't it wonderful?" Shannon teased. "Come on, you only have to cough up one place," she said. "Preferably one we've already sampled of course."

"I suppose one wouldn't hurt," murmured Graves. "You'll owe me though."

"I'll pay you myself," Shannon said. "Once we're alone."

Graves leant forward. "Ok, here's where you go."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, with picnic basket in hand, Joey and Charlie broke through the bushes and into the clearing Graves had told them about.<p>

"Oh wow, Graves should take payments for the directions to this place."

"Then everyone would be here," Charlie said as she took in the scenery. It was a little billabong, with plenty of excellent shade for them to lie in, both in and out of the water, which was perfect given the heat today. The water itself was so clear you could see the bottom.

"That water looks divine," Joey said, ditching the basket in some shade and then shedding herself of her shirt and shorts, until only her bikini remained. She dipped her toe in the water. "Ooh, a little cold," she said. "But I'm sure we can heat it up."

"I'm certain we can," Charlie said, but Joey was already diving under the water. Charlie stripped down to her own bikini, all the while her eyes watching Joey glide effortlessly beneath the water. By the time Joey came up for air, Charlie was in the water next to her. "Fuck, it is cold," she muttered.

"Let's swim over to where the sun is," Joey suggested. "Better?"

"Much," Charlie said. She flipped over and floated on her back. "It is so peaceful here," she said.

"Want to shatter that peacefulness with some rather loud noises?"

"Before lunch?"

"Before, during and after if I have my way," Joey teasingly said.

Charlie smiled when she felt nimble fingers at her back beneath the water.

"Oh look, it floats all on its own," sniggered Joey when Charlie's bikini top went floating away.

"You better get that back afterwards," she murmured.

"Would you prefer I get it now and put it back on you?" Joey teased.

"No way," Charlie said. She was already getting warm and it had nothing to do with the sun beating down on her now bare breasts.

"I take it then you'd prefer a different type of covering?" she asked.

"Something warm and wet," Charlie said, then sighed in disappointment when Joey released a handful of water over her chest. "Not that sort of warm and wet," she muttered.

"Oh, this sort?" Joey said, her mouth now centimetres from her objective.

"Very much that sort." This time when Charlie sighed, it was out of blissful joy as Joey's mouth worked over her nipples. Any last vestige of cold had disappeared and it felt more like the water was boiling around her from the heat now emanating from her body.

With a deft move, Joey had her girlfriend's bikini bottoms floating off after the top.

"Oh god," Charlie cried out when Joey's hand found her molten core.

"Nice to see you're so wet for me," Joey teased.

"Inside and out," she replied. Charlie felt Joey's other hand beneath her neck, supporting her head above the water.

"Can't have you drowning before I'm done," Joey told her.

"I'm more interested in your other hand," she said.

"Because it does this?" Joey said, swirling her finger over the hard nub she found waiting for her.

"Yes!" Charlie squawked. Her clit was on fire as Joey continued to tease her. When Joey thrust inside her, she nearly went under the water as her body bowed to the pleasure. Joey's hand gently massaged the back of her girlfriend's neck in time to the thrusts of her other hand.

"Can't neglect these," she said, leaning over to suck a nipple back into her mouth.

"Oh fuck," Charlie moaned, feeling the pleasure at both ends rushing toward each other. At this rate, she wasn't going to last long.

"These are so nice, I don't even need chocolate sauce," Joey joked around the nipple.

"Quit talking and just fuck me, baby," Charlie pleaded.

"I'm not already doing that?" Joey said. "Guess I need to do more then."

"Fuck!" Charlie hissed when teeth gently grazed her nipples while Joey's thumb pressed against her clit, all the while the rhythm of her thrusts picked up. Harder, faster and Charlie was there. Her mouth opened in silence, then she screamed, her climax hitting her hard. Her voice reverberated around the billabong, not ending even as she raced toward her second climax. Thrust, suck, thrust and her newest cries joined with the last in echoing around them. She lay gasping, Joey's support the only thing keeping her above the water.

"Do you need to cool down now?" Joey asked.

"No," she hastily said. She knew what a cooling down would mean. A dunking.

"How about lunch instead and then we can continue this afterward?" Joey suggested and Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Can you tow me over, because I don't have the strength yet?"

* * *

><p>"Isn't there a rule about waiting 30 minutes after eating before going swimming?" Charlie said when Joey dragged her back toward the water a short time later.<p>

"Who said anything about swimming?"

"You're insatiable."

"It's all that food," she replied. "I have to work it off somehow." Joey smirked at her. "It's also your fault for being so fucking hot."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," she said. They swam to the more shaded part of the billabong this time. "My, aren't you impatient," Charlie sniggered when Joey's bikini swam past her without any help from her.

"Why waste time," Joey said.

"Indeed." Charlie swam over to her and captured her lips. She smiled when Joey's legs circled her waist. The water was shallow enough for Charlie to find her footing on the bottom of the billabong, allowing her to brace her stance. She kissed Joey hard, while her hands reached up and cupped Joey's breasts.

"I'm so horny, I'm just about ready to explode," Joey murmured against her lips.

"That's what I like to hear," Charlie said. She let one of her hands glide downward, the water and sunscreen on Joey's naked skin making her path easy. Joey hissed in her breath when she felt Charlie between her legs.

"Oh yes," she groaned when Charlie went straight inside her. She put her hands on Charlie's shoulders and with her legs gripping Charlie's hips, she raised herself up and down on her girlfriend's hand.

"So hot," Charlie whispered as she watched Joey move against her.

"Yes, yes, yes," Joey panted in time to her movements.

"Oh god," Charlie said.

"Oh god is right," she gasped.

"No, I mean Joey, there is someone coming," Charlie worriedly said.

"That's me," Joey panted out, her hips moving faster. She was nearly there.

"I hear other voices."

Even in her delirious haze, the sound of approaching voices eventually broke through to Joey. "Oh shit," she gasped. It was too late though. Her climax hit her and only Charlie's mouth covering hers at the last second kept her orgasmic cries to a minimal.

Charlie held her spasming body, all the while praying they would have time for Joey to get back into her bikini. The voices were even closer now. "Joey," she said.

"Just a minute more," Joey gasped, her body still moving of its own accord.

"We don't have a minute," she warned her.

* * *

><p>"Enjoy your seclusion?" Graves asked when she noticed the couple walking back toward their cabin.<p>

"Seclusion my arse," Joey said. "We nearly got sprung by that couple with their kids." After a last ditch panic to catch her bikini and put it on, they'd just narrowly avoided being caught in their compromising position by a matter of seconds. Then to add to their embarrassment at their near miss, the kids had asked them where the animals that had been making those noises were at.

"Oh, that's a shame about the interruption," said Shannon, but at Graves' expression, Joey's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh are you kidding me!" she said. "That private place you sent us too wasn't one of the secret family spots, was it?" she demanded to know.

Already laughing hard by now, Graves shook her head. "It's one of the more popular places for visitors to see while staying here."

"Oh Perky, you devilish minx," chuckled Shannon. "You got them good."

"Along with my payment for it from you, I got double the enjoyment out of it."

Joey glowered, but even Charlie had started to laugh. "It is kind of funny if you forget for a moment that it was us," she said.

"Well, I suppose," Joey murmured, her mouth twitching as she too started to see the funny side of it.

"And at least it wasn't a total bust," said Charlie. "We did have a lot of fun when it was just the two of us."

"True," Joey said. "However, we can't let this go without retribution though."

"Do your best," Graves dared her.

Joey stared at her. "Ok, where is the real Graves?" she said, as she now begun to believe that Graves wasn't going to be the only woman with their hands full in that relationship. "You know, the one who first turned up in the Bay?"

"This is the real me," Graves replied. "At least when I'm off duty and on holidays," she added.

"I personally love this fun and mischievous Graves," Shannon said. "Though I do have a soft spot for the Graves that used to get so nervous and shy around me, that she'd blush and stammer." She grinned at her girlfriend. "You were so cute and adorable when you did that."

"I was embarrassed because I thought I'd be incapable of any speech around you and blow it with you."

"Lucky for me, you got through it."

"I'm the lucky one," Graves said.

"No, I'm definitely the lucky one."

"No, I am."

Joey rolled her eyes. "Oh god, they're hopeless."

"They're us," Charlie reminded her again. "We're invisible to them now, so let's leave them be and you can have the rest of the day to think about appropriate retribution."

"Fine," she muttered.

"They're gone," Shannon said with a smirk the moment they were alone.

"Works every time," Graves chuckled.

"Wanna go inside and show each other how lucky we are?"

"I love the way you think," Graves said. "Amongst other things," she added in a suggestive tone.


	139. Chapter 139

"What are you smirking at?" Graves asked a grinning Joey when she walked into the restaurant later that evening and found her sitting with Shannon.

"I've already asked her that, but she refuses to say," Shannon told her.

"That's because I was waiting for Steffi here to arrive," Joey smugly said.

Graves groaned inwardly. Joey had threatened retribution and she a bad feeling she'd found it.

"You have something to tell me?" Graves said in a voice that tried to sound nonchalant, yet going by the broadening of Joey's smile, she'd failed on that.

"It's just that I had a nice chat with your aunt earlier," Joey said. "And we got to talking about Christmas."

"Ah oh," Shannon murmured and she couldn't help but smile in sympathy at her currently squirming girlfriend.

"In particularly, what we're all doing on Christmas Day," said Joey. "Kath said she was joining you and your family."

"That's right," replied Graves. "She usually shuts this place down for Christmas day and joins the family in the city."

"So she said. Anyway, she's looking forward to Christmas, but she was a little disappointed that you weren't going to be hosting as planned this year."

"I'm still hosting, I'm just not cooking," Graves told her with a sinking feeling.

"Because your mum offered to do the cooking when you told her Shannon and her brother would be joining you on the auspicious day," Joey said.

Graves glanced at her girlfriend. Shannon's shoulders were shaking in silent laughter at her. "Traitor," she mouthed at her, which just set Shannon's shoulders off even more. Graves turned her attention back to her new nemesis. "What can I say, mum offered to do the cooking and you can't argue with my mum once she sets her mind to something."

"Except Kath can," Joey said with some smugness. "When I told your aunt how disappointed you were about not cooking for Christmas, she called and spoke to your mother."

"Oh no, she didn't," groaned Graves.

"She did just that," Joey enthusiastically told her. "Seems as though your mother was unaware of your true culinary skills, so Kath filled her in," she said. "After I had of course, made mention to Kath that you had apparently been improving your skills for this very occasion and were in fact, now a great cook."

Graves shot another look at Shannon, who raised her hands up in protest. "Hey, when I said you were a great cook to Joey and Charlie on their first day here, how was I meant to know it would later be used against you?" Shannon said. "And I just said you were a great cook, I never said anything about you practicing your cooking just for Christmas."

"That may have been a slight misrepresentation on my part to explain your supposedly newly acquired culinary skills," Joey smirkingly said. "The upshot of all of this," said the smiling assassin. "Is that your mother is now more than happy for you to take over since you feel so strongly about it."

"Shit," muttered Graves.

Shannon went to her side and put her arm around her waist. "There's nothing to worry about," she told her. "You really are a great cook and they will all love it."

"It's not that," Graves muttered. "Do you have any idea what is required for a Graves' family Christmas meal?" she whined. "I'll be stuck in the kitchen on Christmas Eve and most of Christmas morning preparing food for that hoard."

"I'll help," Shannon offered.

"I can't have a guest lifting a finger in the kitchen," she said. "I'd never live it down."

Charlie chose that moment to walk in. She took one look at Graves, then turned to her girlfriend. "Oh, you've already played your retribution card," she said. "I wanted to watch that."

"Vulture," Shannon said, but she was smiling.

"You're a big help," complained Graves.

"It was your idea to send them off to that billabong knowing full well, that they'd be in danger of being sprung," Shannon pointed out.

"I thought they would have just gone swimming," Graves said, putting on her most hangdog expression of innocence.

"Oh Perky, you are so adorable," Shannon said as she brushed her lips over hers. "But I also know you're very much a mischievous scamp, one who is now copping it back."

Graves shrugged in response. "Ok, Joey got me back, now can we eat because I'm starved."

* * *

><p><strong>9 am.<strong> Joey gloomily stared out the window. The rain had come from nowhere and had been steady ever since they'd woken that morning.

**10 am.** "It's still raining," Joey muttered.

**11 am.** "Still raining," Joey muttered.

**Noon.** "Oh look."

"It's stopped raining?" Charlie asked.

"No, I just got sick of saying it's still raining," murmured Joey.

Charlie pressed against her back and hugged her. "I'm sorry Joey," she said.

"It's not your fault the weather decided to piss on our last day here."

"No it's not, but I know how much you wanted to see the waterfall before we left."

"I'm watching one right now," she quipped and pointed to where the water was cascading in a torrent from the corner of the cottage roof.

Charlie chuckled. "Nice to see the rain hasn't dampened your mood too much."

"Our last couple of hours being washed out, doesn't alter the fact that we've had a really great time here, Charlie," Joey told her.

"It has been pretty amazing."

"So when do you want to come back for our next stay?"

"How about we actually leave this time, before we make future plans," Charlie suggested to her. "We will be back though," she said.

"Before we leave, do you reckon we could weasel one of those family secrets from Graves for the next time?" said Joey.

"Do you really think we could trust her after the last trick she pulled?"

"I got her back."

"And after having to prepare food for a hoard of Graves', you don't think she might seek a little revenge back." Joey screwed up her face. "Now you see why revenge can be a real pain in the arse," Charlie sagely said. "It's just a vicious cycle."

Joey glared at her. "You're getting far too much enjoyment out of this."

"I guess it's just easier to see the funny side when it was you who nearly got sprung naked and in the throes of orgasm."

"Perhaps I got revenge on the wrong person."

"Revenge is so overrated," Charlie hastily said.

Joey beamed at her. "Yes it is."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for a wonderful stay, Kath," Joey said as she hugged the older woman goodbye.<p>

"Be sure to come back."

"We'll definitely be back," Charlie told her as she too hugged her goodbye.

"I'll set aside the best cottage for you."

"You have already spoiled us rotten," Joey told her. "You even got the sun and blue sky out for our departure," she jokingly added at the nice change of weather.

"Anything for friends of Steffi's."

"I have a feeling you spoil everyone rotten," Joey said with a warm smile. "You're a very generous woman, Kath."

"Shhh, don't let everyone else know that," she whispered. "You two be good now."

"At least one of us will be," Charlie said. "Oomph," she muttered when she received a soft elbow to the side.

Kath chuckled at their antics. "I can tell you two are going to be together for a very long time."

"We plan to be," said Joey.

"So we're finally getting rid of you," Graves' voice came from behind them.

"We're glad to be rid of you too," Joey fired back as they turned to face them. All four women were smiling at each other though. "It was great seeing you guys again."

"You too," said Shannon. "We'll catch up again one day."

"I hope so," said Joey. "I am a little jealous that you two get to stay here for another day."

"I'll need the extra rest in preparation for the hardship I'm about to face," Graves' gravely said.

"Oh stop exaggerating," Shannon said.

"I just want Joey to understand what she has done to me." Her hangdog look was back in full force.

Joey ignored it and looked at her watch. "Well, time to go," she said. Joey hugged both women, then put some distance between them. "Have a nice Christmas day and meal," she called out when the car was between them.

"I'm not sure who is worse," murmured an amused Shannon. "Your Joey or my Perky."

"Oh definitely your Perky," Charlie said as they hugged.

"Very diplomatic," Shannon said.

"Just playing it smart since I do have to share a car with Joey for the next hour or so," Charlie said with a grin. "We'll see you guys whenever we see you next."

"Bye," Graves called out. She looked to her girlfriend. "You never said yourself who is worse."

"Oh Joey by far," Shannon said with a smirk as they waved to the departing car.

"You'll keep."

* * *

><p>"Xavier, you have to go, Charlie will be back shortly," Ruby said against his lips. He hadn't been able to make her first planned get together for their friends, but he had managed to turn up for the second one and after everyone else had gone home, he'd stayed behind to help clean up. At first she just thought it was because he felt guilty about the mess he'd made, but it turned out he'd had another reason for staying. Her. It seemed as though she hadn't been the only one who had started to see things a little differently between them and now after a day and a half together, they were officially dating. She liked dating, especially the kissing part, but as much as she was loving doing that part right now, they needed to stop.<p>

"Xavier," she murmured.

"I know, I have to go," he murmured and moved away from her. "Call me later."

"I will." Ruby smiled dreamily as he walked away. She'd have to tell Charlie about Xav eventually, but for the moment, she just wanted to keep what they had to themselves.

* * *

><p>"Well, it looks pretty much as we left it," Charlie commented as she surveyed their lounge room.<p>

A little too much like it, thought Joey. Her eyes caught sight of something. Ha. Just as she figured. The old glue the broken lamp together and hope no one notices trick. She raised her brow at Ruby, who replied with a shrug.

"Did you have a good time?" Ruby asked them as a distraction.

"It was wonderful," replied Charlie. She dumped her bags on the floor. "I need a good strong coffee after that drive back though."

"I'll go make it for you," Ruby said and she rushed off.

"Did you see the lamp?" Charlie quietly said to Joey the moment they were alone.

"Yep."

Charlie grinned. "The same thing happened the first time mum and dad left me alone for the weekend," she said. "I always had my head stuck in the books back then, so they figured they could trust me to behave, but of course, I chose that one time to ignore their no party warning and threw a party to end all parties and caused a bit of damage," she explained. "Only instead of a lamp, it was a vase that had been handed down through the generations that ended up needing a glue job."

"Ouch," Joey said. "What happened?"

"I glued it back together as best I could and dad never had a clue, but mum did," she said. She smiled wistfully at the memories. "She saw it straight away, but she wasn't too fussed since she'd always hated that vase, and as it was due to be passed down to me at some stage, all I'd done, was to break my own vase." Charlie chuckled at another memory. "I don't think dad even noticed when the vase disappeared completely after mum had decided she'd had enough of the ugly thing."

"She sounds like a great mum."

"She was."

"So what are you going to do with Ruby?"

"Play along with her," she said. "It's only fair."

"You're a great big sister to her."

"I try to be."


	140. Chapter 140

"We wish you a Merry Christmas;

We wish you a Merry Christmas;

We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year," Charlie cheerfully sang.

"I hate fucking Christmas carols," Joey muttered from beneath the pillow she'd just planted over her face and ears.

"Really, because I swear you were singing them loudly and enthusiastically last night," Charlie pointed out.

"That was the combination of alcohol and being Christmas Eve that was doing the singing last night," Joey mumbled.

"And is it a hangover that is making my happy Joey a grumpy Joey."

Joey peered at her from around the pillow. "I am not hung over."

"You are grumpy."

"Because it's 5 fucking am," she said.

"Oh," Charlie said with a sheepish grin. "I guess I got so excited about spending my first Christmas with my amazing girlfriend, that I didn't take any notice of the time."

"You earn back some points for calling me amazing," Joey conceded. "Now, if you let me catch a couple more hours of sleep, I might be able to lose the grump."

"Sleep away," Charlie magnanimously said.

Joey's closing of her eyes was quickly followed by a weary sigh. "Are you going to lie there and watch me sleep?"

"Nope," Charlie said, while lying there and watching her.

"Are you like this every Christmas?"

"Mm," murmured Charlie as she pondered the question. "Quite possibly."

"Oh god," moaned Joey and she rolled over to the sounds of Charlie's soft chuckles.

* * *

><p>"Mm, go away," Charlie muttered through a yawn.<p>

"It's 8.30, Charlie," Joey told her.

"So?"

"So, it's 8.30 am on Christmas morning and you're still lazing in bed," Joey said in amusement. Those extra hours of sleep had done wonders to her mood, yet it appeared that it was now her girlfriend who was struggling to get into the Christmas cheer.

Charlie yawned again. "I can't believe I went back to sleep," she muttered.

"Go have a shower to wake up properly and I'll start getting brekkie ready," Joey told her. "How does bacon and eggs with a glass of Champaign sound?"

"Wonderful," Charlie said through another yawn. "But let Ruby at the bacon."

"Hey, my cooking is improving all the time," Joey reminded her in mock outrage.

"Yes it is, but I was hoping you'd join me in the shower," Charlie said as she smirked at her. "I want to make up for rudely awaking you so early."

Joey's expression became stern as she crossed her arms and stared down at her. "You might have your work cut out for you there," she told her.

"I'm up for it," Charlie confidently said.

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes," Joey groaned over and over as her girlfriend's fingers plunged inside her. She hooked her leg over Charlie's hip and pressed back against the shower wall to keep her balance as the water coated their naked bodies.<p>

She moaned in pleasure when Charlie nibbled at her neck.

"Have I cut it yet?" Charlie murmured against her neck.

"Nearly," gasped Joey.

30 seconds later. "What about now?"

Joey's reply was one of obvious agreement as she cried out and shuddered in Charlie's arms as she climaxed hard.

"Merry Christmas baby," Charlie said when Joey came down from her high.

"Merry Christmas," panted Joey.

* * *

><p>Ruby gave them her obligatory eye roll when her sister and Joey finally joined her in the kitchen. "Merry Christmas, guys," she said.<p>

"Merry Christmas little sister." Charlie gave her sister a big hug.

"You're suffocating me," Ruby managed to muffle against Charlie's shoulder.

"You say that every year."

"Because you do this every year," said Ruby.

"This year is different," Charlie said.

"Believe me, I heard the difference loud and clear."

While Charlie blushed at the reminder that their passion tended to carry through walls, Joey was grinning. She was feeling great this morning. "Merry Christmas, Ruby," Joey said, giving Ruby her second bear hug of the morning.

"You're as bad as Charlie," Ruby mumbled.

"I try to be."

"Well, I say we get brekkie out of the way and then tackle the presents," Charlie suggested.

"I always knew you were one smart cookie," Joey teased.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Ruby said, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head at the gift she was now holding in her hand. "Two hundred bucks!"<p>

"It's for your car fund," Charlie told her. "Since mum and dad contributed half to my first car, Joey and I have decided to do the same for you, and so for each dollar you save, we'll match it."

"This is so great," beamed Ruby. "John has offered me some work at the Surf Club over the holidays and Leah said I could pick up some hours at the Diner as well, so I'll be half way to a car by the time uni starts."

"Don't forget to stop and have some fun during your holidays," Joey said.

"That's what Uni is for," Ruby said with a grin. "Parties and fun."

"Very funny," Charlie drolly said.

"I can't wait to tell," Ruby started to say Xavier, but stopped herself and said her cousin's name instead. "Georgie about this."

"What about telling your boyfriend?" Charlie said with a straight face.

"My what?" she innocently replied.

"Your boyfriend," said Charlie. "You know, the blonde you've been lip locked to since we got back."

"Otherwise known as Xavier," added Joey.

Ruby's face scrunched up. "How did you know?"

"Everyone knows," Charlie humorously informed her.

"Everyone?" Ruby said incredulously.

"Everyone," echoed Joey.

"Well no one bloody said anything to us," she muttered.

"We were waiting for you or Xavier to say something," Charlie said.

"We just wanted to get used to being together at first, before we started to tell people about us," Ruby explained. "I still don't get how everyone knows when we tried so hard to keep it a secret."

"Oh please, with the way you've both been walking around with your heads in the clouds, it was easy enough to put two and two together and figure out you were dating," Charlie said.

"Either that, or it was when Jay told his mum about how his aunty and uncle were kissing on the couch," said Joey.

"Eww," Ruby grimaced. "That sounds so gross when he says it like that," she said. "We're not even related."

"Jay's still a little too young to understand all the finer details of how we're all connected," Charlie said with a chuckle at Ruby's discomfit. "He now knows Xavier is his uncle, and that we're all related to his mama, so to him, we're all one big happy family of aunts and uncles with some grandparents mixed in."

Ruby sighed. "I knew it was a mistake to offer to babysit Jay the other night," she said.

"No, the mistake was inviting your boyfriend over and then forgetting that there were little eyes watching."

"Lesson learned," said Ruby.

"Are you and Xavier serious about each other?" asked Charlie.

Ruby nodded. "I really like him Charlie," she said. "And I mean, I really, really like him."

"Then why don't you ask Xavier to come over after we get back from Irene's," Charlie suggested.

"Really?"

"Assuming he doesn't have other commitments with his family, then he's more than welcome to come over later."

"Thank you Charlie," Ruby said and gave her sister a hug. "You really are the best sister."

"Just remember that when it's time to do the dishes."

* * *

><p>Charlie walked out the back to find Joey sitting on the patio, rocking on the swing chair. She sat beside her on the swing.<p>

"You missing your dad?"

"It's my first Christmas without seeing him," Joey murmured. "I do understand why he needed to get away from everything though," she said. "If having his marriage breakdown and the reason for it being splashed over the social pages for the sniggering amusement of his so-called friends wasn't bad enough, then seeing his soon-to-be ex wife shacking up with the parents of his dead son-in-law was just the acid icing to the cake of a crappy year for dad," she said.

As expected, neither had been surprised when May had revealed to the world that she was carrying the Rosetta heir. Still mourning the loss of her son, Carla had immediately embraced May as one of the family. Joey wondered if May had any idea what Carla Rosetta was like. Her whole life would be mapped out for her and controlled by Carla, to the point where May would probably have little say in the raising of her own child, not that she really expected May to object to that. As long as May was living in the lap of luxury she always felt she was entitled to, she'd sell her soul, even her child, to achieve it. Joey even suspected that May had deliberately gotten pregnant to Angelo just to shore up her future, because if her dad ever found out the baby wasn't his, then May still had a plan B. The Rosetta's. That lot deserved each other, she decided.

"Why don't you call your dad and thank him for the gifts," Charlie suggested. She'd been shocked to find out that he'd sent both her and Ruby a gift. Joey had mentioned he was trying to adjust to the changes in his daughter's life and she figured including them in his Christmas shopping was his way of doing that. The look of delight and surprise on her girlfriend's face when she realised what her father had done, was enough for Charlie to be willing to forget his earlier blackmail attempt. The guy had already lost so much through his past manipulations and if he was genuinely trying to change for Joey's sake, then she wasn't going to kick him while he was down. Besides, she knew Joey wanted her father in her life and she'd do anything to make Joey happy.

Joey glanced at her watch. "I'm not sure what time it is where he is on the other side of the world," she said.

"He won't care what time you call him," Charlie gently said. "He'll just be happy to hear your voice."

"You're right," she said. "I'll go call him now."

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas," the trio shouted the moment Martha opened her front door to them.<p>

"Ok, who's been into the alcoholic egg nog," joked Martha as she let them in.

"We're high on Christmas cheer," Joey said, kissing Martha on the cheek as she walked past.

"And going by the smile on Georgie's face, we're not the only ones who are high on cheer," said Charlie. "You look like you've received the Chrissy present to end all Chrissy presents," she said with her own smile to her cousin.

"Morag stopped by last night with some paperwork," Watson replied.

"Oh my god, the adoption came through," guessed Charlie and her cousin nodded enthusiastically in reply.

"Morag had to call in a few favours since the whole legal fraternity had already gone on holidays, but she somehow got it all through and authorised, so as of now, I am legally the mother of one, Jackson Holden-Watson," she said through a wide smile.

"That is fantastic news," Charlie said and hugged her cousin.

"It really was the best Christmas present ever," she said. "Growing up, I never expected to have Christmas' like this or a family," she murmured. "Sometimes I still have to pinch myself just to make sure this is all real,"

"You deserve all this happiness, Georgie," Charlie told her.

"Thanks Charlie."

"Where is the lucky boy?"

"Spending the morning with his grandfather Tony before he and Rachel head out of town," Martha replied.

"They're not spending Christmas with you this year?"

Martha shook her head. "Lucas insisted that his father spend time with them and away from the memories for a few weeks," she said. "Rachel was able to get some leave from the hospital and so she talked Tony into taking Lucas up on his offer." Martha shrugged. "The memories will still be here when he returns, but I think it will do Tony the world of good to be surrounded by his family during this period."

"It's times like this when you really do need your family the most," Charlie said.

"Yeah, it is," said Martha. "Especially that first Christmas after you've lost a loved one," she said. "That really is the hardest."

"How is Gina doing?"

"We had dinner with them at their place last night and Gina was a little more sombre than usual, but she put on a brave face," Watson told her.

"And how was last night for you?' asked Charlie.

"It was weird celebrating Christmas Eve with my father and sister for the first time," Watson admitted. "At first, I kept having to tell myself that Gina needed all the family around her, but by the end of the night, I'd forgotten to tell myself that and I still managed to enjoy myself."

"She actually had a blast," Martha interjected.

"I wouldn't go that far," she said. "Things are still a little strange between John and I, but I do have to admit, that it was nice to be a part of a family last night," Watson told them. "Don't get me wrong, I had many great family Christmas' with Irene and Belle over the years and they will always be my family, same with Martha and Jay, but this was the first time I'd spent time with a blood relative on Christmas day since mum died." She smiled wryly at Charlie. "Well, aside from you and Rubes, of course, but this is my dad and my sister and last night was something I just never imagined was possible."

"I get it, I really do," Charlie said. "Maybe one day in the future, we can have a big family Christmas all together."

"I'd love that," she said. "Now, do you want to wait for Jay to get back or open the pressies now?"

"Now," Charlie said while Joey said, "Wait for Jay."

Joey looked to her girlfriend and chuckled. "She's been like an excited little girl all morning," she told the others.

"Except in the shower," Charlie whispered to her. "I was all woman then," she whispered and Joey smirked at the enjoyable reminder.

"Charlie always did enjoy her Christmas'," Watson said.

"It's the one day of the year I get to completely sit back and relax."

"Because you always manage to get out of doing any of the cooking," Ruby pointed out. "We're having lunch at Irene's with her, Belle and Aden, so that's one meal taken care of today."

"And by some cruel twist of fate, it ended up being my turn to cook tonight," Joey muttered to their amusement.

"I'm pitching in though," Ruby said.

"I think she's afraid I might overcook the turkey."

"Are you kidding!" said Watson. "If you're lunching with Irene, then there is no way she will let you leave without giving you enough leftovers so that you won't have to cook again until the end of next week."

"And then some," added Martha. "Every year, Irene loves to cook up a huge Christmas lunch," she said. "She's even insisted on bringing some around when she comes over for tea tonight, even though I told her not too, since Georgie's cooking for us all tonight."

"Including for Roo, Morag and Alf," Watson said.

"Wow, sharing a dinner table with both John and Roo within the space of two days, has got to be some kind of record," Charlie said with an amused smile to her cousin.

"Yeah, never thought it'd happen without the need for body armour all around," she joked.

"Just as Georgie is thawing toward her father, my mother is finally seeing Georgie the same way in which I do."

"Not entirely in the same way you do, I hope," Watson cheekily said.

"Well, by the looks of it, this Christmas is going to be one to remember for us all," Charlie said.

"And may there be many more just like it," Joey said.


	141. Chapter 141

Charlie greeted the latest attack with a renewed scowl. "I know that wasn't Jay who just nerf balled me in the back of the head, Georgie," she said. Her complaint was met with sniggering and another nerf, this one to the side of the head. "Right, enough of this," she stated and launched herself from the couch. Charlie deftly caught the next nerf that had been heading toward her and returned it from whence it had come.

"Charlie!" yelped Ruby, as her reflexes were a little slower than her sister's and so she wore the nerf right in the forehead.

"It's only foam," Charlie said. She caught the next one from Jay and lobbed it slowly in the air back at him. He snatched it from the air like a pro. "Nice catch," she said as she backed away. Catching one at a time was fine, but having three round on her together was beyond even her fine reflexes. There was only one option.

"Want some help Charlie?" Joey offered.

"No, I've got this," she reassured her. She ducked, weaved, successfully dodging one after another as she gathered the discarded nerfs from the floor and sent them back the other way.

"My god, is this Christmas or world war 3," joked Martha as an errant nerf narrowly missed her nose.

"Sorry love," her fiancée called out.

"Whose idea was the nerf collection for Jay?" Joey asked her.

"Who do you reckon?" Martha replied with a smile in her fiancee's direction. "It is days like this where I swear I have two kids in the house."

"Make that four kids," said Joey as Ruby screeched when three nerfs pinpointed her torso.

"Seeing the cousins having fun together like this, more than makes up for the noise and the open nerf warfare." Another nerf sailed close by. "Though, I am wishing we'd held off on opening all of the presents for just a little while longer."

"No way was Charlie ever going to wait for hers once Jay got home," laughed Joey.

Martha grinned. "Georgie's the same, though she'll deny it," she said.

"I bet nothing could ever beat her adoption present though."

"The only time I've ever seen Georgie that blown away, was the first time I told her I was in love with her," Martha said. "I was the same. We both knew it was coming, yet there was still this lingering doubt that something would go wrong, so when Morag brought the papers around, it was like this massive relief washed over us and then the realisation hit, that my son finally had two legal parents." Yet another foam projectile flew by her nose. "Make that one parent and one over grown nerf throwing child," she said with a roll of her eyes. "This could be a long day," she murmured.

"At least Charlie and Ruby will be out of your hair shortly," Joey said.

"Except that won't slow down the terrible two much," Martha affectionately said. "It's probably a good thing Georgie is planning an early night, because she'll need it after this."

"An early night on Christmas Day?"

"Did you see the little fishing vest Jay got for a present?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he wants to try it out, so granddad and Georgie are taking him out to the river to do some fishing at the crack of dawn tomorrow, hence the early night."

Joey shuddered at the idea of going fishing. "Yuck," she muttered. "I'm not sure if I'm ever going to have the same feeling about fish ever again after being trapped in that stinking boat by Hugo."

"I'm kind of glad Georgie didn't develop a fish phobia," Martha said. "Jay loves to go fishing and I'd have hated to see Georgie lose that time with him."

"Has she spoken much about her own experience that day?" she asked.

"No and yes," replied Martha. "No as in not as much as I'd wish she'd talk about it, yet yes as in, by Georgie standards, she's been far more open and willing to talk than she's ever been."

"She's come a long way since I first met her," Joey acknowledged.

"Georgie's a work in progress," Martha said. "A lifetime of keeping secrets and the pain locked inside of her, is a hard habit to break, but she's slowly getting there," she said. "She has finally begun to truly heal, yet I suspect there will always be a part of that scared, abused little girl inside her. It's who she is."

"At least that little girl is no longer alone," Joey quietly said. "And she now knows she's loved by many."

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Charlie called out. "It sounds suspiciously like serious talk."

"And you know what the punishment for serious talk on Christmas Day is," said Watson.

"Duck," Martha said to Joey, moments before they were both showered with Jay's entire nerf collection. "It's really not fair picking on a woman who can't get away quickly," Martha pouted afterwards. "Especially when my crutches aren't even within reach."

"Would you like me to kiss it better," teased Watson.

"Georgie!" Martha giggled as her fiancee started kissing her all over. "We have guests," she eventually pointed out.

"So?" Watson murmured against her neck. "They know how much I love you."

"How about we not give our son too much of an early education on that," Martha gently warned her. Chuckling, Watson made a huge sucking noise against her neck, before moving away. "You just had to do that, didn't you," she murmured affectionately.

"Of course."

"Can I kiss you too mummy?" asked Jay. Martha held out her arms and he climbed up. His kiss on her cheek was as loud as his mama's had been.

"Can we kiss you now as well?" Joey cheekily asked and laughed when Martha flipped her the finger behind her son's back.

"Looks like Jay isn't the only one who's picked up a few things from Mama Georgie," chuckled Charlie. This time, she wasn't so quick to duck from the unexpected nerf attack her cousin suddenly launched at her.

"Oh god, here we go again," Martha said as it became Jay/Georgie vs Charlie/Ruby. "Oh well, at least today will be a lot quieter than tomorrow."

"I thought fishing was meant to be a quiet sport."

"For them, yeah, but while they're sitting twiddling their thumbs waiting for the fish to bite, mum and I are going to be tackling even bigger fish," she said. "We're going to the city to brave the Boxing Day sales."

"Are you crazy!"

"Absolutely," Martha replied with a grin. "We do it every year."

"Same here," Joey sheepishly admitted. "I could never pass up a sale."

"You going this year then?"

"Charlie has to work tomorrow, so I'm not sure if I'm game to go it alone."

"You're more than welcome to join us," Martha said. "Ruby too."

"Ruby can't," she said. "Turns out Xavier can't come around to see her today, so Ruby's spending the entire day tomorrow at Xavier's place, watching the cricket with him and John."

"Same with Georgie and Jay," said Martha. "Once the fishing is over, it's a day in front of the telly watching the cricket."

"Ah, choosing to risk your life at the shops makes even more sense now," Joey knowingly said.

"Damn straight," she said. "You really should come with mum and I and we'll make a day of it."

"Sure, why not," said Joey.

"Ok you ratbags, game over," Charlie's voice suddenly boomed from across the room. "It's time for some of us to go."

"Piker," chanted Watson. "You're running because you were losing."

"No, we have a lunch to get to."

"Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses," Watson grinningly taunted her.

"Did we win mama?" Jay asked.

"We annihilated them," she said and held her hand out for him to high five.

Charlie went to object at her declaration of victory, but the look of delight on Jay's face held her tongue, just as she suspected her cousin had planned. "Victory is yours today," she graciously conceded to Jay. "But I'll get you on the rematch." If possible, the look of delight on his face grew even more at the prospect of another nerf war. Chuckling, she kissed his forehead. "Be good for your parents today." He nodded.

With hugs and kisses goodbye, the trio gathered up their presents and moved onto their next house call.

* * *

><p>"Whoever said preparing Christmas meals was a hardship was clearly lying," Joey said as she placed the plates and bowls of food into the centre of the table. They'd been home for an hour after spending a relaxing afternoon at Irene's, enjoying her hospitality and catching up with Aden and Belle. "It's an absolute breeze."<p>

"Of course it is when all you have to do is serve up leftovers someone else has cooked," Charlie pointed out. Her cousin's earlier prediction had proven accurate. When it had come time to leave Irene's place, she'd loaded their arms with food, food and even more food, not that any of them had complained, since it had been so delicious the first time around.

"I still had to make the salad," Joey said. "We really should find a way to repay Irene for all that she did today," she said. "Perhaps we should invite her over for tea one night."

"How about we host the New Years' Eve party and invite her, along with everyone else," Charlie suggested. Her brow rose at the look of concentration her words had brought to Joey's face.

"She's working out the cooking roster to see whose turn it is on New Year's Eve," Ruby knowingly said to her sister. "It's yours by the way."

"Damn, didn't even consider that when I suggested it," muttered Charlie.

"I think it's a wonderful idea to host the party," Joey said.

"You would now," Charlie murmured.

"However, since it will be our first New Years as a family, I think it only fair that we all do the cooking and preparation for the party," Joey said, to the nodding agreement of her girlfriend and sister. Joey then grinned toward her girlfriend. "You can still do all the cleaning up though."

"I knew there'd be a catch," she said. The kiss Joey planted on her lips made up for it though.

"Bloody hell, even the dinner table isn't safe from you guys anymore," Ruby said with an exaggerated sigh.

"If only she knew all of it," Joey whispered to Charlie, who grinned and blushed at the same time. More than once, when they'd had the house to themselves, the bedroom had proven too far away for them and so they'd made do with the table. Same with the couch, the lounge chairs and pretty much anywhere else where the mood had overtaken them.

Ruby glanced from one woman to the other. She suspected something, but chose not to enquire. Some things were better left unknown.

"I say we have a toast," Joey said. She raised her glass, as did the others. "To the Buckton/Collins Christmas meal, may we have many more of them."

"As long as someone else does the cooking," the Buckton sisters said together. They all laughed as they clinked their glasses together, their first Christmas as a family a raging success.

* * *

><p>Next chapter, it's New Years Eve<p> 


	142. Chapter 142

**NEW YEAR'S EVE**

Joey peered into the oven. "They're nearly done," she said of the party pies and sausage rolls currently cooking.

"Cocktail franks are just about there as well," Ruby said.

Joey grinned. They were going all out for their New Year's Eve party. All their friends and family were there to sample their fine party hors-d'oeuvre of finger sangers, party pies, sausage rolls, cocktail franks and Charlie's personal favourite, fairy bread. Between Charlie and Jay, the fairy bread kept disappearing nearly as quickly as it was being replaced on the table.

"We're not skimping on the party are we?" Ruby asked as she turned the hot plate off and moved the saucepan to the sink.

"Ruby, it's 38 degrees out there and not going to drop much more by midnight, so would you prefer to be inside with a hot oven steaming everything up for hours preparing a hot meal for everyone or would you prefer to keep the cooking to the bare minimum and eat outside in the shade and breeze?" she said. "And on the plus side, at the end of the night, there won't be much to clean up, aside from the baking trays and glasses."

"Now I know why Charlie suggested party food and plastic plates," Ruby said. "What I don't get though, is why we're in here cooking the food, when it's meant to be her turn."

"We offered to help."

"Yeah, but not to do all of it for her."

"I am helping," Charlie said as she joined them in the kitchen. "I'm playing the perfect hostess to our guests," she said. "And right now, they're running dry."

"We should have hired one of those grundy bins for the bottles," joked Joey when Charlie opened one of the esky's where the drinks were on ice. Joey doubted there was a grog shop in the area that hadn't run low on supplies by now, same for ice. "And that's just for your mates in blue."

"It's not often we police officers get the opportunity to get together and let our hair down," she said.

"There's more cops in our backyard than there are at the Station on any given day," said Ruby. "And who is the poor sod left in charge tonight?"

"Hogan," Charlie said. "But he was well compensated with no Friday night or weekend shifts for all of January," she said. "I was very nearly tempted to take up my own offer of no weekends and work tonight myself."

"There was no way you were getting out of this party once we invited everyone, Charlie," her sister said. "Not that you're doing much anyway."

"I am to," she said. "I'm just about to take this food out to the others. Oh by the way, we're out of fairy bread again."

"Too bad, because this time, we're out of 100's and 1000's as well," Ruby gleefully informed her.

"Damn," muttered Charlie. "Here, let me get that," she said as she rushed to Joey's side to help her with the tray she'd just pulled from the oven.

"I'm fine Charlie," she assured her. "My toe is feeling much better today." The toe that had nearly been broken by the lady who had decided she wanted that particular Boxing Day bargain more than Joey had. The lady had then accidently tripped over one of Martha's crutches that had somehow moved in front of her as she had tried to dash off with her bargain. As it was, Joey's toe had swelled to twice its size and she'd been off her feet most of the week, but at least it wasn't broken and in the last day or so, she'd been able to walk more freely. She'd also sworn that for next year's Boxing Day sales, she was going to take her own personal protection in the shape of a uniformed and armed girlfriend. Charlie had mumbled something about knowing she'd be working that day when Joey had mentioned it to her.

"You should have had that woman charged for deliberately stomping on your foot like that," Charlie said.

"Strangely enough, she didn't offer her name to us and after she had her own tumble, we lost her in the crowd."

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Charlie muttered as she piled the hot goods onto a plate with her fingers.

"Try the tongs dear," Joey said. "They're there for a reason."

"Too late, it's all done," she said, sucking on her hot finger tips.

"And you're meant to be the best and the brightest," Joey murmured affectionately.

"It's called finger food for a reason," Charlie argued.

"Sure, but not straight from the oven," Joey said with a smile. "You'd best take them out now before they do get too cold."

"I'll be back for the next lot shortly."

* * *

><p>"Xavier seems to be coping well with all the changes in his family lately, especially the death of his brother," Joey said as she and Charlie observed the young couple from across the other side of the yard. They looked like a couple very much in love and aside from when she was inside helping with the food, Ruby had barely been away from Xavier's side throughout the evening.<p>

"Yeah, I was speaking to Ruby about how he was doing just earlier," said Charlie. "Ruby says Xavier has the occasional moments where he swings between hating his brother for what happened, to then missing him. He does seem willing to talk to people about it, so that's a good thing. He's even been speaking to Georgie quite a bit lately."

"Well, they are family now and unlike Hugo, Xavier has no reason to hate or be jealous of Georgie."

"Yeah," Charlie murmured. Ruby laughed loudly at something and Charlie let out a sigh. "I know Aden and Belle have offered to keep an eye on her when she moves away, but is it wrong that I'll still be worried sick about Ruby when she goes off to Uni?"

"No way," Joey assured her. "Ever since your parents died, you've been big sister, friend and mum to Ruby, so it's only natural you're going to worry when she's away." Joey put her arms around her waist. "I'll be here to ease your worry though," she said. Then she smirked. "And think of the bonus of having the house to ourselves, night after night after night."

Charlie's mouth twitched. "The silver lining, huh?"

"I'm always for the positives," she said. "And can I say, I'm looking forward to experiencing those positives as often as possible."

"When you put it like that, I'll help pack Ruby's bags and drive her up there myself."

Joey laughed and hugged her. "I know you'll miss her when she goes, so will I, but we'll visit when we can and she'll be back during each of the holidays and the odd weekend."

"I know."

"So how about we get back to enjoying the revelry of our very first New Year's Eve party in our home?"

"Translation, you want another drink," Charlie said with an affectionate smile and took Joey's empty glass.

"You know me so well."

* * *

><p>"How is the big date going?" Joey asked when Shandi walked over to the table to top up her drink.<p>

Shandi glanced toward the woman she'd been dating for the last three days and had invited along to the party to bring in the New Year with her. "Let's just say that fireworks at midnight won't be the only fireworks I'll be seeing tonight," she smirkingly said.

"She's a beautiful woman."

"That she is," agreed Shandi. "Shauna's the new life guard, so I can attest to her being very experienced in mouth to mouth resuscitation."

Joey snorted in her drink.

"Now if you'll excuse me Joey, I'm about to let Shauna practice her lifesaving skills on me."

* * *

><p>"Have you heard from Graves and Shannon lately?" Watson asked her cousin when they had a moment alone together.<p>

"We got a text message early on Christmas night, saying 'thanks a lot, Joey' in a sarcastic way, along with a photo of Graves curled up and sound asleep on the couch, still wearing an apron."

"Never piss off Joey," Watson said with a laugh.

"I'm sure Shannon would have cheered up her tired girlfriend eventually," Charlie said. "Anyway, it sounds like they had a great day with Graves' family and they've all really taken to Shannon." She smiled cheekily. "In fact, Shannon has been such a hit, I actually think that if they ever broke up, the family would ditch Graves and snatch up Shannon for themselves."

"Good thing Graves won't have to worry about that then," said Watson. "Those two are as bad as you and Joey and always will be."

"What about you and Martha?"

"We'll be the old and respectable married couple," Watson said. "If we ever get married," she murmured.

"So you've had to push the wedding back a little because Martha's rehab is going to take a bit longer than expected, but it will happen."

"Yeah I know that, but the longer it takes, the more wedding planning I'll have to put up with."

"You mean I have to put up with," Charlie said. "How many times now have you changed your mind over what you're going to be wearing?" she said. "I've never seen anyone ever hum and ha so much over a fricken bit of fabric before."

"It's my big day, I want it to be right."

"Wearing what?"

"I'll know when I see it."

Charlie just shook her head. Already she'd been dragged from shop to shop while her cousin tried to make up her mind and as there weren't that many places to shop for weddings in the area, she was dreading the day when Georgie decided that they'd need to go wedding shopping in the city. A day stuck in the car and then trailing behind her cousin while she tried on clothes. What a nightmare and she hadn't even started to look for her own clothes yet, because until Georgie chose a colour and style, it was a waste of time getting her own 'cos she'd risk having a clash.

"Ooh, looks like our night is nearly over," said Watson. "Jay is about ready to keel over any minute."

"Not surprised," said Charlie. "He's had a big night."

"Not to mention it's well passed his bedtime," she said. "Oh, by the way, he still wants that rematch," Watson told her. "I thought it best not to bring the war here tonight though."

"Might have been fun," she said. "Bunch of drunk cops throwing foam at each other."

"Yeah, a real bunch of foamers."

"Ha, ha," said Charlie.

"Well anyway, I'm going to get my family home," she said. Watson hugged her cousin. "Have a great start to the New Year and have a drink for me and Martha."

"You won't be staying up?"

"Between work, Martha's rehab and being mum to Jay, I think we'll both struggle to see out the night once we put Jay down."

"I'll have one for you and Joey can have one for Martha."

* * *

><p>"Poor Peter," Joey commented when Leah laughed at something Dan just said to her. "His brother certainly hasn't wasted any time discovering the joys of the Bay."<p>

Both had winced in sympathy for Peter when Leah had turned up to the party with Dan on her arm.

"Unfortunately Peter had wasted his time," murmured Charlie. Dan Baker had arrived to spend Christmas with his brother and surprise him with the news he'd taken up a position at the High School as the new counsellor and just as his older brother had, he'd taken an instant shine to Leah. Only unlike Peter, who had been happy to flirt with Leah, yet hadn't worked up the courage to ask her out, Dan had had no such trouble. He'd swooped in, made it known he wanted to take her to dinner and Leah, having reached the conclusion that since Peter hadn't asked her out, he was only interested in being friends, had allowed Dan to sweep her off her feet. Tonight was their second date in the week since he'd arrived and as bad as Charlie felt for Peter, Leah did look happy.

"I wonder if Leah would have accepted Dan's invitation had she known Peter was also interested in her in that way," Joey said.

"It's too late now," Charlie said. "Dan seems a nice enough guy and Leah's happy, so maybe this is the way it's meant to be."

"Yeah, I suppose," she said. "I just feel bad for Peter, especially after what happened with his marriage."

"Same here," said Charlie. Peter may have only known Leah for a couple of weeks, but the look in his eyes whenever he glanced over to where Leah was with his brother, said more than his words ever did. He was cut up. And he was jealous. Charlie just hoped it didn't come between the two brothers, because she knew Leah would hate to be the reason for any problems there.

"Know any eligible ladies to send in his direction?"

"No and I'm not sure he'd be interested anyway," Charlie warned her. "I know I wouldn't be in his position. In fact, I have been in his position and I know that random women don't help you to get over losing that certain one anytime soon, especially when you've let her slip away and into the arms of another."

"She slipped right back into your life," Joey said, sliding her arm around her girlfriend's waist again.

"More like crashed into my life, along with a husband and a shit load of obstacles to get here."

"But we got there in the end."

"Yeah we did and now that I have you, I'm never letting you go." Charlie rolled her eyes when she recognised that look on her girlfriend's face. "Except to get you another drink."

"You're a wonderful hostess."

"Who you're taking complete advantage of."

"And loving it."

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving for home next week," Shandi told Charlie as they enjoyed a quiet moment. "I was only really here for Gina's birthday and to catch up with everyone," she said. "Then I stayed on after it all came out about Georgie and dad and then stuck around a little longer to support Gina after Hugo's death, but she has a lot of support around her now and so it is really time for me to head home."<p>

"Are you and Georgie going to keep in touch?"

"Definitely," she said. "Staying this long to get to know her as a sister is the best decision I've made and I'm going to miss her and my little nephew, but I can't say forever and with Skype and all, it's not like we're not going to be seeing each other again before my next visit."

"You'll be back for the wedding?"

"Of course," she said. "I am part of the wedding party now."

"You are?" Charlie said in surprise.

Shandi was beaming. "Georgie asked me earlier to be at her side along with you and Belle."

"That's great."

"I'm still getting used to it," she admitted. "Even though Georgie and I have become close lately, her asking me to be such a part of her biggest day still blew me away," Shandi said.

"Bet neither of you ever saw this day coming when you were both insufferable, bratty, annoying teenagers who hated each other."

"Ease up," Shandi said with an acknowledging grin.

"At least you had the good sense to mature and become slightly more bearable these days," Charlie cheekily added.

"Geez, you're just great for my ego," Shandi dramatically bemoaned.

"Good thing you have your own personal lifeguard to help soothe your wounded ego," Charlie teased. "What about you and Shauna when you leave?"

"Shauna and I are just having some fun and great sex together, so no dramas there when I leave," she replied.

"Do you ever plan on settling down?"

"Eventually, but I'd prefer it to be with a woman who lives in the same town I do."

"Well, I'm going to miss you when you do go."

"I'll be back."

"Like a bad smell."

"Speaking of which," Shandi said as she screwed up her nose in displeasure. "What is that awful smell?"

Charlie sniffed the air. "Oh god, who farted."

There was a whimper at their feet. "I'd say we just found our lead suspect," Shandi said. "The dog has that 'I just farted' guilty look all over his darling face."

"Ok, so next question I have is, whose bloody dog is this?"

* * *

><p>"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, happy New Year!" was the resounding cry from the party goers as the fireworks were launched from the nearby footy oval.<p>

"Happy New Year baby," Joey said, capturing her girlfriend's lips before she could reply.

"Mmm, very happy New Year," Charlie murmured when they came up for air. Her nose suddenly screwed up. "Oh god, it's that bloody dog again," she complained while her girlfriend laughed and crouched down to the dog.

Joey chuckled as her face was bathed with his tongue.

"I hope you wash before you let my lips anywhere near you again," Charlie warned her.

"Where do you think he came from?" she asked.

None of their guests had recognised him when Charlie had asked around earlier and try as she might, the dog had ignored her attempts to shoo him on and had lingered at the party like a bad smell.

"I'll call the animal shelter tomorrow to see if anyone has reported a lost dog," Charlie said.

"And if he's abandoned."

"Oh no," Charlie said, knowing exactly what was going through her girlfriend's mind.

"He's cute."

"He stinks."

"He needs a bath."

"He farts."

"Only because he got into the cocktail franks," Joey pointed out. "And he's courageous."

"How do you know that?"

"He didn't bolt when the fireworks started popping." She smiled up at Charlie. "Please, can we keep him?"

"No way Joey."

"Why not?" she said.

"He's a dog."

"Since when do you discriminate against dogs?"

"He probably has owners who are looking for him."

"But if he's been abandoned?" Joey tried again.

Between the puppy dog eyes her girlfriend was now giving her, to the puppy dog eyes on the actual puppy, Charlie found herself relenting.

"It must be the effects of the alcohol," she murmured and found herself with Joey in her arms before she'd even said, "Ok, you can keep the dog."

"Thank you, Charlie."

"Just don't go getting too excited yet," Charlie warned her. "We're going to check the shelter and place ads in the paper and around town saying we've found him and only then, if no one comes to claim him, can he stay."

"This year is the best already."

"Wonder if you'll say that the first time he chews your favourite shoes," Charlie murmured, yet she couldn't help but smile at the joy on Joey's face as she played with their newest lodger. Already the year was off to an interesting start and she wondered what else lay ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Next chapter skips ahead some months as the story draws to a close.<p> 


	143. Chapter 143

_A nice long chapter to end the story. I hope you enjoy it. And for those wondering what fairy bread was in the previous chapter? It's generously buttered bread sprinkled with 100s and 1000s cake decorations, so basically, it's butter with little coloured balls of sugar._

* * *

><p>Charlie watched her cousin with a smile while Belle and Shandi fussed over her. Today was the big day and her cousin was a nervous wreck, constantly rechecking that every detail was covered. She couldn't blame her. With one thing after another, the wedding had been pushed back a few times and everyone had started to wonder if the day would ever come. It finally had, nearly nine months after Georgie had proposed and the day had turned on a glorious early Spring sunshine for a beach wedding. She just hoped her cousin would relax long enough to enjoy it.<p>

Whilst the three sisters found something new to fuss over, Charlie paused to reflect on the passing months since New Year's Eve. They'd been wonderful. She and Joey were more in love than ever, she loved her job, she loved her life. She was even able to stop worrying so much about Ruby. Her little sister had slotted into Uni well and while she still did worry a little about her being away from home, Ruby was doing fine. In fact, her little sister was growing into a fine young adult that Charlie was immensely proud of. Ruby's absence had also allowed her and Joey free reign of the house and boy, had they ever made use of it. The only room spared from their loving antics, had been Ruby's. Things really were wonderful with Joey. They'd even had a trip to the city and actually stayed with Joey's father for the night. It had been awkward for all and while she doubted Joey's father would ever have a great love for his daughter's girlfriend, Charlie felt she'd earned his respect and gratitude for making his daughter happy.

Everything really had been great in those months, yet if there was only one regret she did have, it was being unable to solve Bianca's disappearance. As Robertson had suggested would happen, Bianca's disappearance and potential murder had been reclassified as an open cold case. It meant no one would be working on it and it would remain unsolved unless a witness or further evidence turned up. April had been lobbying for an inquest without any luck and Charlie suspected the Rosetta's were still pulling some strings to ensure Angelo's legacy wasn't further tarnished by tying him to anything untoward happening to Bianca, especially given the birth of their grandson, Angelo Rosetta II. Poor kid, not only for being lumbered with his father's name, but for having the Rosetta's for grandparents and May as a mother. The three of them were like peas in the same pod and it didn't seem fair that they got to play happy families, while April was left in the dark about her sister. April had even gone so far as to move from the Bay and rumour had it, that she'd set up home near Sean McQueen. Charlie hated the idea of April doing something stupid, like going after the guy who helped clean up Angelo's mess, but there was little she could do except to give the local cops there the heads up, which she had done.

"Hey Charlie," Belle called out and Charlie turned her attention back to the matter at hand. "Is the dog ready?"

"Yes, Elvis is ready."

And yes, the dog had stayed. Of course he'd stayed. The moment Joey had set eyes on him, he'd been destined to stay and when no one had come forward to reclaim a lost dog, Elvis had become a permanent lodger, much to Joey's delight. Elvis? He didn't look like an Elvis to her, but that was the name Joey had chosen for him and he seemed to like it. In fact, he liked anything to do with Joey. He followed her everywhere and had a habit of sitting outside their bedroom window at the start of each day, just happily waiting to hear her voice first thing in the morning. He was a pretty well behaved dog though and Charlie had to admit that Elvis was a wonderful running companion. He loved to join her on the beach for her morning runs or to jump in the surf with Joey when she swam. What she didn't enjoy however, was the little doggie mines he liked to leave lying around, usually right where her foot would land. On more than one occasion, she'd nearly been late to work because of the sudden need for a hasty shoe change. Even more annoying, was that Joey had not once, trod in a pile of dog shit. It was as if she had radar and could navigate the backyard without effort, either that, or Elvis was sending telepathic messages to her and telling her where not to put her feet.

"I'll go and get the rings for him and Jay then," Belle said, since Elvis was going to join Jay as a ring bearer. The four-legged charmer really had wormed his way into everyone's heart. Jay had loved the latest addition to his extended family on sight, as had Martha. Georgie seemed to be more tolerant than loving, but even she'd crumbled under the pleas of her son and future wife in allowing Elvis to be part of the ceremony.

"Here," Belle said, handing the rings to Charlie.

"I'll have Joey attach them to the cushions," she said.

"He'd better not swallow the damn rings," Belle muttered.

"Who, Jay or Elvis?" Charlie joked.

"Either," Belle replied with a grin.

"I'm sure they'll both be fine," she said. "What's going on over there?"

"Georgie and Shandi are still trying to figure out if she should go with the jacket or not."

"It's already quite warm out there."

"Without the jacket then," said Belle.

Charlie looked to her younger companion. "It's a shame Aden couldn't join you today."

"Yeah, I'd love to have had my boyfriend here with me for my sister's big day, but he's on his first big case since returning to work full time last month and just couldn't get away."

Picking up on something in her voice, Charlie asked, "Is everything ok?"

"You know he still has some limitations with his hands?" Charlie nodded. "Well, he needs to prove to himself, as much as to everyone else, that he can still do the job, which is why he's thrown himself into this latest case," she said. "And Georgie, better than any of us, knows what he's going through, so she's fine with him missing the wedding, because right now, doing his job is the best way for him to get his confidence back and that is what he really needs more than anything."

"Is it working?"

"I think so," she said. "His new partner seems to be a good match for him as well, which is helpful to Aden, but until he truly believes in himself again, I can't help but worry a little for him."

"That's perfectly understandable."

"Martha said much the same," said Belle. "She's been a big help in explaining how I can best support Aden, since she had to manage her own fears while being as supportive of Georgie as possible when she first returned to work after her shooting."

"Sounds like you're on the right track with it all."

"We're getting there," she said. "Still, I wish he was here, because I always dreamed of dancing with my guy at my sister's wedding, but at least I will still have the next best dance partner available."

"Oh really, who?"

"My nephew of course."

"That will be interesting, since Jay barely comes up to your waist."

"Just make sure you have the camera on us, because we'll show the rest of you how to dance."

"I think I can all but guarantee that every camera in the place will be on the cute little boy dancing," Charlie told her. "You'll just be part of the scenery."

"I can deal with that," she said with a chuckle.

"You know what?" Charlie said to her.

"What?"

"I'm glad you're here Belle."

"Why thank you Charlie."

"I just mean, I'm glad you're here to take over your duties as best woman, because Groomzilla is your problem now."

"Georgie hasn't been that bad, has she?"

"Only when it came to deciding what she wanted to wear," she replied. "I literally lost count of how many times she changed her mind or how many shops she dragged me to," said Charlie. "By the end, it felt as if we'd visited every shop here and in the city, before she settled on her choice," she said. "And that was only last week, so I had to make a mad dash to get my own clothes."

"You do look rather lovely though."

"Why thank you fair maiden."

"Me on the other hand, I look like I've stuck my finger in a power socket."

"I wasn't going to mention it, but what is up with your hair?"

"I tried a different shampoo and it fizzed my hair something chronic," Belle murmured. "I didn't have time for another shower, so I did my best with a brush."

"Did you try pulling in back in a pony tail?"

Belle nodded. "It just made the back of my head look like a horse's arse."

Charlie burst out laughing.

"I'm afraid I'm stuck with the power socket look for the time being."

"Well, that'll teach you to change shampoos right before a wedding."

"Lesson well and truly leaned," she said. Both women turned at the sound of raised voices.

"Time for you to resume your best woman duties in full," Charlie told her when Shandi and Georgie started arguing over something else.

"It is so much fun being piggy in the middle," murmured Belle as she entered the fray.

"I'll just sit back here and let you sisters duke it out," Charlie said.

* * *

><p>With her sisters leaving to check on last minute details, Watson was alone with Charlie. She'd never been this nervous in her life and as she stood before her cousin, it was probably the only time that day where she'd been still for more than a few seconds.<p>

"How do I look?"

Charlie looked at her from head to toe. After Georgie had rocked up to their engagement party in a dress that had had Martha's eyes glued to her the entire night, along with half the men and ladies, Charlie had half hoped she'd go for a dress for the wedding. It wasn't to be. The marrying couple had settled on casual, yet stylish, so Georgie had chosen loose silk pants and a light silk shirt that flowed around her body in the breeze, yet also had the effect of accentuating her curves just nicely. Martha would love it.

"Well?" she asked anxiously.

"You look gorgeous," Charlie told her.

"Oh god, I hope I can walk out there."

"Georgie, you're a Snr Constable," Charlie reminded her. "You can do this."

"Being a cop isn't really helping me here, Charlie," she said. "Especially when I'm not even used to my promotion yet."

"You deserved it." And she wasn't just saying that as her proud cousin and superior officer. She wasn't afraid to admit that she had doubted Georgie would ever make it past Constable, because Georgie never believed it herself, but the New Year had brought a new sense of belief in her younger cousin and she'd kept her head down, applied herself and in the process, surprised herself with a well-earned promotion. Charlie now regarded her as one of her finest officers, both in talent and behaviour, a far cry from the formerly hot headed and unpredictable Constable she'd once been.

"And you deserve to be marrying the woman you love on this day," Charlie told her.

"Part of me keeps thinking this is all a dream and I'll wake up and it will all be gone."

"Never going to happen," Charlie assured her.

"I know, I just can't help it," she said. "I'm just so scared and nervous right now."

"Fear and nerves on your big day are to be expected," John told her as he joined them. "I was a nervous wreck in the lead up to my wedding to Gina and that was even after I'd been through it all before with my first wife."

"Does it get easier when you're standing there and watching her walk down the aisle toward you?"

"It becomes more terrifying."

"Gee, thanks," she said with a smile of appreciation for his honesty.

"Here, I brought you a good luck charm to help." John was beaming like the proud dad he was as he handed his daughter a bracelet. "This is the something borrowed," he said. "It was your grandmother's."

"It's gorgeous, but I think the something borrowed is for the bride, not the groom."

"So we'll start a new tradition," he said.

"Thanks dad," Watson said. The dad came a lot easier now than when it had unexpectedly slipped out for the first time a few months back. It'd been a sub-conscious slip that had caught everyone by surprise, especially John and Georgie, yet it had stuck and become more natural as they'd become closer with each day. There were still times where she called him John, but it was more out of an old habit than anything else. So much had changed between them since Georgie had accepted him into her life and these days, they talked all the time, they discussed all sorts of things, they disagreed over all sorts of things, they were father and daughter in every way and watching them together like this on her cousin's biggest day, brought a tear of happiness to Charlie's eye.

"I'll go and see if we're ready to start," Charlie said and made a hasty exit before she ruined her makeup.

* * *

><p>The sun was right above them as the groom's party stood before the celebrant. There was just a subtle breeze coming across the water that brought a slight chill with it, but not enough to require them to put their jackets on.<p>

Charlie looked down the blue carpet that had been laid out on the sand. Chairs lined either side of the carpet and were nearly full as the guests began to take their seats. She nodded to Roo when Roo joined her boyfriend in the front row. Roo and Sid Walker had gotten to know each other better during Martha's stay in the hospital and over time, it had blossomed into something more. Martha had been bitching and moaning and complaining about the absurdity of getting a stepfather at her age, but it was all in good fun, because Charlie knew she was really happy for her mother, since Roo had been alone for long enough.

Charlie smiled at the sound of familiar laughter. Leah looked radiant as she shared a joke with Peter. She'd never seen her happier than when she was with her boyfriend and nothing reflected their love for each other more than when Peter placed his hands on her heavily pregnant belly. None had been more shocked at her pregnancy than Leah, except for maybe the father of her baby. After the difficulties in having VJ, doctors' advice and her marriage to Brax never having produced children, Leah had thought her chances of being a mother again were gone, yet a few passionate encounters with Robertson had resulted in new life. Once the shock had worn off, Leah had been thrilled at the chance for a sibling for VJ.

Dan had been less than thrilled, however. First her shock pregnancy to Robertson had caused tension, then jealousy from Dan and they'd broken up and in doing so, Dan had managed to push Leah into the arms of Robertson. Within days of the breakup with Dan, Robertson had proposed and Leah had accepted. When the snap proposal actually sunk in and everything it meant, they realised it was for the wrong reasons and so ended things, with a promise from Robertson that he'd support Leah any way she wished. Charlie had found it kind of sweet the way Robertson had since doted on Leah whenever he visited. There was nothing romantic in it, it was just two people who had created a special and permanent bond between them. While she personally still found Robertson to be a frustratingly annoying man at times, Charlie had a feeling he really was going to be a great dad, as would Peter.

Charlie had found an enormous amount of respect for Peter, both as an officer and then as a person, especially in how he'd handled all the baby, Robertson and Dan stuff. It certainly hadn't been easy for him in all of this. First he'd lost the woman he'd fallen for to his brother, then to the father of her baby and then to his brother once more when Dan had wooed his way back into Leah's life once her engagement to Robertson was off. It'd been short lived though. Dan had succumbed to an addiction he'd never told her about and had gambled most of his savings away, yet Leah had stuck by him, until she discovered he'd been lying about going to gamblers anonymous and had stolen from her and VJ. She'd lived one life with a liar in Brax and she wasn't about to do it again, so Dan's last breach of trust had proven too great for Leah and she'd ended it with him for good. And through it all, Peter had been there for her. As much as he had wanted her, Peter never once revealed his real feelings for her when all she needed was a friend's shoulder to cry on, he was just there for her. It wasn't until Leah made the first move, that he told her how he really felt. They hadn't looked back since and unlike his brother, Peter wasn't bothered about Robertson being the father, since he knew Leah wasn't in love with Robertson, never had been and with Robertson only being around at certain times, Peter saw no reason to be jealous of him. Besides, Peter quite liked the guy and they got along well enough.

"Here we go," Belle said at her side when the music began.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick," Georgie murmured.

"Suck it in, sis," Shandi said to her.

Leah left Peter's side and took her place opposite them. The groom's party and Leah looked down the aisle. Joey was first and Charlie raked her eyes over every inch of her. Her girlfriend looked so hot in her figure hugging dress.

"When are you going to make an honest woman of Joey?" Shandi whispered to her when she saw the look of longing on Charlie's face.

"When I win her back from Elvis," she whispered back and Shandi laughed softly.

"The doc scrubs up nicely," Belle said when Rachel followed Joey down the aisle.

"She does."

Joey blew her girlfriend a kiss across the carpet as she stood beside Leah.

"Isn't our baby gorgeous," Joey murmured as Jay and Elvis walked down the blue carpet ahead of Martha. Charlie just rolled her eyes, though she did agree. Both Elvis and Jay looked adorable, Jay in his shirt and black shorts with little bow tow and Elvis with a bow tie in place of his collar and a little top hat resting crookedly on his head. He had a silly looking grin on his face as he trotted alongside Jay.

"Please don't piss on the carpet," Charlie quietly prayed to Elvis.

"Wow," Watson said when she saw her bride-to-be for the first time that day. All nervousness and nausea left her as she gazed at her intended. Martha was stunning in her dress. It was a simple dress, yet stunning in how it suited Martha's figure so perfectly. It was as if it had been made specifically for her.

"Close your mouth before you start drooling, Georgie," Charlie told her.

Charlie's memories of the ceremony were vague from then on, as her eyes had barely left Joey's and her mind had drifted toward imagining their own ceremony, so when the celebrant said they could now kiss, Charlie was jolted back into reality. She joined in the rest of the cheers as Martha laid a passionate kiss on her new wife that left Georgie grinning idiotically when she came up for air.

* * *

><p>The music was blaring, there was loud laughing and talking as the alcohol and food flowed freely. The whole town had come to party at the reception and everyone was having a great time.<p>

"Your boyfriend kind of looks like a Ken doll in dress up but he is rather cute in his uniform," Joey said of the newest probationary Constable who was currently hugging the bride and groom.

"I think he looks hot," said Ruby. She, like everyone else had been caught completely off guard when Xavier had dropped the bomb that he was joining the Police Force, well, except for her cousin, who Xavier had been going to for advice. People had at first, just assumed he'd joined up to atone for his brother's actions in some way, but as it turned out, he'd actually been thinking of joining for some time, which was why he'd been talking to Georgie before the whole Hugo debacle. Ruby was happy for her boyfriend though, because this was what he really wanted and luckily enough, he'd been assigned to a Station not far from the Uni, which made it so much easier on their relationship.

"I wasn't sure at first, but I do believe the uniform suits him," Joey said.

"It does," said Ruby. Everyone was coming around to the idea of Const. Xavier Austin, even his mother. Gina's reaction had ranged from shock, anger and disappointment he hadn't consulted her first, to fear of the danger he'd place himself in, before settling on being proud of him for following in Jack's footsteps. It was certainly better than the alternative of following in his brother's footsteps. Her boyfriend rarely spoke of Hugo these days, preferring to focus on his future in the Force and with her. She loved the idea of him seeing a future with her, just as she loved every moment she spent with him.

"Earth to Ruby," Joey teasingly said.

"Sorry, I did a you."

"Dreaming of the woman of your dreams?" she cheekily said.

"Substitute woman for man and yes, I was dreaming of that."

"You've found a good one in Xavier, Rubes."

"Yeah, I know and sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am."

"I'm like that every day with Charlie."

"Then this feeling never dies?"

"Not when it's for the one you're meant to be with."

She and Xavier forever? Ruby loved the thought of that.

* * *

><p>"How long before you leave again?" Charlie asked of her latest seating companion.<p>

"Tomorrow," replied Rachel. "It's been great being back and I'm going to miss this place when we go."

"You should visit more often."

"We try, especially for Jay's sake, but it's so hard to get away when we both work," she said. "We couldn't miss Martha's wedding though, not when I'm the Matron of Honour."

"And a gorgeous one at that."

Rachel laughed. "You always were a charmer."

"I never had any luck with you."

"You never even tried."

"'cos I knew I'd never have any luck," Charlie countered.

Rachel laughed again. "I really have missed you and everything about the Bay in the five months we've been gone."

"Do you ever wish you'd stayed?"

"At first," she admitted. "Uprooting our entire life to move closer to Tony's kids wasn't the easiest transition to make at this stage of our lives, especially when I was well into my pregnancy by then, but it's proven to be the best decision we've made as a couple," she told her. "The new place is wonderful, the people are nice and I'm loving my new job."

"I still can't believe you've gone back to counselling."

"It was always my first love and the hours are more regular, which is perfect for a mother with a two month old son."

"Baby Harry is adorable, by the way."

"And he knows it," she said. "We can't take him anywhere without people cooing over him."

"Said like the boastful mum who loves the attention he gets."

Rachel grinned. "Guilty," she said. "He's been a blessing though and he's helped heal the hole in Tony's heart. No one could ever replace Jack, but Harry has brought new meaning into Tony's life."

"Tony looks so happy there with his son and grandson," Charlie murmured.

"You should have seen him earlier when he was trying to explain to Jay how he is Harry's nephew, even though Jay is older than his new Uncle."

That gave Charlie a chuckle. Jay and family relationships still confused him some, not that she could blame him, given the way everyone was connected in different ways and she was still his aunty Chuck, after all.

"Do you find it at all weird that you have a grandson older than your son?"

"Absolutely and you should see the looks on people's faces when they find out for the first time," said Rachel with a wry smile. "But then my stepdaughter is only a few years younger than me, so it's par for the course in this family."

* * *

><p>"I heard congratulations are in order," Joey said to the weddings most unexpected guests. After Graves had been injured in the line of duty, they'd decided to head to the Bay for her convalescence and had found themselves invited to the wedding. Joey raised her glass toward Shannon. "Here's to the author of the no. 1 bestselling novel in the country."<p>

"I have my muse to thank for the inspiration behind the book," Shannon said, showering her girlfriend's face with kisses. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"I thought I recognised the lead character," said Joey. She raised her glass toward Graves. "To Det. Percy Raven, Haven Heights' finest and most incorruptible officer who is taking down the bad guys while fighting the boys in blue club," she said. "And may she get the girl in the next book."

"God I hope so," said Graves. "All that effort only for her to miss out would be a Greek tragedy."

"Inspire me some more and she'll get as many girls as you'd like," Shannon told her.

"Just the one girl," Graves said. "The redhead."

"There isn't a redhead."

"It has to be a redhead."

"I'll think about it."

"It's a redhead or she becomes a nun," Graves dramatically stated.

"Does she have to be a natural redhead?" asked Joey.

"Of course," said Graves.

"I suppose the introduction of a fiery redhead who hates cops at first sight could bring some great drama," Shannon conceded.

"What would she be called?" said Joey.

"Rhiannon," Graves said.

"Gee, I wonder who she could be based on," joked Joey.

"Uh oh, she's gone into creative mode," said Graves of her girlfriend who had spaced out. "We might as well be talking to a brick wall when she has that glaze in her eyes."

"We can talk about you instead," said Joey. "How is your collarbone?"

"Painful," admitted Graves. "I've never had a broken anything before, but thankfully it's on the mend."

"I guess next time you'll move out of the way."

"Not bloody likely," Shannon interjected as she rejoined the conversation. "You'd think that ending up with a broken collarbone after standing between a drunken ex-pro footy player and his getaway car would be a one off, but she'd do the same again if she found herself in a similar position."

"It's my job."

"They're all like that," Joey said knowingly to her red-haired friend. "Charlie and Georgie are the same when it comes to injuries on the job."

"I've noticed," murmured Shannon. "It doesn't help that Robertson speaks rather proudly of how his protégé took down a man over twice her size."

"Let me guess, you've also had arguments over her injury and when she'll be going back to work."

"Yep," she replied. "Do you ever get used to it?"

"It's more a case you learn to deal with it, rather than get used to it," Joey said. "At the end of the day, it's who they are and we love them regardless."

Shannon looked to her girlfriend. "I definitely love you, but you scare me like that again and Percy will become a nun."

Graves grinned in reply.

"God, it's hopeless trying to talk to a cop at times," Shannon murmured in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Yes I know," Joey replied in the same way. Graves just grinned even more.

* * *

><p>"I quit my job last week," Shandi said over a glass of wine with Charlie.<p>

"You what?" Charlie said in surprise.

"I quit my job," Shandi said again. "I got sick of the constant travelling and shit I had to deal with," she said. "And I miss my family, so I'm moving to the city, which means I can visit here more often."

"You have another job lined up?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. "I'm not that reckless that I'd risk going without my comforts." Shandi's eyes travelled after a familiar figure.

"So, you and Shauna again, huh," Charlie said of Shandi's wedding date.

"We had both just ended relationships and it just kind of seemed a natural thing to hook up again as soon as I got back into town."

"Is that all?"

"I must admit, she has kind of gotten under my skin," she murmured. "More than any other woman ever has, even you."

"Sounds like this could be more than just casual then."

"I have no idea what it is," Shandi said and grinned at her. "But I'm sure as hell going to enjoy figuring it out."

* * *

><p>"How are things with Amanda?" Watson asked her sister.<p>

"She's still as flighty as ever," she replied. Belle shrugged. "I'm glad I gave her a chance, but I had low expectations when we reconnected, so I can't say I'm that surprised or disappointed that she's taken off again," she said. "Amanda may be my birth mother, but Irene is the only mother I've ever really had and I know she'll always be there for me, same with my big sister."

"I will always be here for you, little sister," Watson said with total seriousness.

"I know and I love you so much for it." She hugged her sister tightly. "I miss you both so much."

"Quit and move back," she joked.

"Fuck that," Belle replied with a grin. "I have the best job I've ever had and I ain't leaving it for nobody, not even my sister."

"It's great to see you make such good use of your skills."

"Same to you, Snr Constable." Belle smiled at the blush on her sister's cheeks at the reminder of her unexpected promotion. "I think we've both done Irene proud."

"That we have."

"Now, is there anyone here we can set her up with?"

"Please Belle, you know how your matchmaking ended up last time."

"I was twelve, but I'm more experienced when it comes to love now."

"Then know that Irene is quite capable of finding it on her own."

"Can't we just give her a little nudge to get her to at least open her eyes to the possibility?"

"I'd say no, but I know you'll just ignore me," Watson murmured as her sister dragged her toward their foster mother.

* * *

><p>Joey and Charlie watched Leah and Peter dance. It was kind of awkward with her belly so pronounced, but they made for a stunning couple.<p>

"I can't wait to be godmother to that gorgeous little baby," Joey said to her.

"Me neither." Being honorary aunts and godmothers to the children of their family and friends was about the closest to kids as they'd get. Maybe sometime in the future they'd consider fostering or adoption, but children of their own just wasn't on the cards. Joey was never going to change her mind about getting pregnant again and she herself wasn't that keen on the idea these days. Charlie was fine with it. They had more than enough love in their life already and she loved things just as they were.

* * *

><p>"This day has been the most amazing one I've ever had," Watson murmured as she danced with her wife.<p>

"I have something to make it even more amazing," Martha said. She kissed her wife, then whispered into her ear. "I'm pregnant."

Watson stared at her in shock. "But we only did it once."

"Sometimes once is all it takes to make a baby," she proudly told her wife, though she'd been just as surprised to find out she was pregnant. The moment she'd gotten a clean bill of health from both her doctor and physio, they'd tackled IVF. All through the approval and screening process, they'd been warned it might take more than one insemination for Martha to get pregnant. It hadn't. Six weeks ago had been their first and only session and they'd made a baby.

"Are you sure?"

Martha nodded. "We're going to be mums again."

"This really is the best day of my life," Watson cried out and picked up her wife and twirled her around.

* * *

><p>"Should we tell them now?" Joey said when the party started to die down. It was a secret they'd been keeping from everyone for the last week so as not to distract from the upcoming nuptials. Now felt like the right time though.<p>

Charlie nodded. Holding hands, Charlie cleared her throat. "Can we have everybody's attention," she called out. "Joey and I have an announcement to make."

"You're getting married," Ruby yelled out in a joking voice.

"Actually, we are." Charlie's proclamation was met with stunned silence. "Last week, we had both arranged for a romantic meal and we ended up proposing to each other at the same time."

"You're not kidding?" Ruby said.

"Nope, we're engaged."

Ruby whooped in joy and ran to hug her sister and future sister-in-law. "About bloody time," she told them.

"We would have mentioned it earlier, but we decided to wait till after your wedding," Charlie said to her cousin.

"Congratulations, cus," Watson said, hugging both women. "But we have you beat in the good news department," she said at a nod from Martha. "We're having a baby."

You could just about hear a pin drop in the stunned silence, before deafening cheers erupted. John was the first to congratulate his daughter. "I'm so happy for you," he said as he hugged her.

"Thanks dad."

"I think I have that beat," Leah said. "I'm having a baby."

"We already know that Leah," said Joey.

"No, I mean I'm having a baby," she said. "Like, right now."

Everyone stopped and stared at her, then at the puddle at her feet.

"My water just broke."

"Bloody hell," someone said.

* * *

><p>Ten hours later, the newlyweds, the newly engaged and a few others, were waiting in the hospital corridor for news.<p>

"Yes," Joey said with a punch to the air the moment the baby's cries could be heard from the room. A few minutes later, Robertson walked toward them with a bundle in his arms. He was beaming and if Charlie wasn't mistaken, his eyes were damp with tears of joy.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Vivienne Roberta Poulos," he said in a voice breaking with emotion. "Have a quick look, because I want to take her back to Leah."

"She gorgeous," Joey said.

"How was the birth?" Graves asked her partner.

"It was the most terrifying, yet magical moment of my life," he said. "I'm not sure Peter will remember much of it though."

"Why not?"

"He passed out cold when this little lady popped her head out."

The laughed escaped Charlie's lips before she could stop it. Poor Peter, he'd been so looking forward to being by Leah's side since she'd asked him to join her and Robertson in the room, only to pass out and miss the big moment.

"Congratulations on a beautiful baby girl, Robert," she said to him.

"Thank you Charlie," he said. "I better take her to her mother now."

Joey put her arms around Charlie's waist as they watched through the door as Robertson handed his precious bundle to Leah. "This has been the best time ever."

"It has," Charlie said. And it had ended in the best possible way. Surrounded by family and friends as they welcomed their beautiful goddaughter into the world. It was amazing. Yet it was also really only the beginning for them.

THE END

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who read One Night and for those who reviewed. Feedback is always appreciated. I do have a couple more new stories on the go, but not sure when I'll start posting them just yet, so for now, I'll keep updating the current two stories.<p> 


End file.
